The Last Journey of Henry VIII
by Aragon85
Summary: King Henry's death is looming, his throne in the hands of his son but a mysterious figure emerges from the shadows sent to show Henry the errors of his ways. Follow Henry on his journey from his past to his children's future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of like Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol but with Henry VIII. What if someone came back to show him the error of his ways? and in my view there were many. I also 'borrowed' an element of the movie Meet Joe Black to start the story off. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**

* * *

**

** Whitehall Palace, December 1546**

Hunching over a letter from an imperial ambassador King Henry grunted in dissatisfaction. The Spanish alliance was not reaping the benefits he expected. Tossing the letter aside Henry leaned back unable to ignore the creaks and groans his elderly body now made. He yearned for the days when he was fit and young and astride a horse. He leaned on his walking stick as he stood up, a sudden bout of dizziness washed across him and a pain in his chest attacked. He clutched his chest, and closed his eyes willing the pain away, and a moment later is was gone.

'Yes' A cold voice whispered, Henry dropped his stick in fright and looked around in shock, trying to find the culprit without toppling over.

'Who is there? Show yourself!' He demanded forcing his frail voice to speak with more power than he felt. Henry's eyes scanned the room taking in the ever darkening light from the two windows, he looked to every corner of the room, he looked to the table across from him noting there was no one hiding underneath, the curtains remained flat and unmoving. He looked around twice more until satisfied that no one else was in the room. Confusion swept him, who had spoken so coldly 'yes'? and what did they mean? Almost with a laugh Henry shook his head, it was all his imagination. Leaning heavily on his cane he made his way slowly towards the door of his study. He knocked on it impatiently, the door opened for him by one of his nameless gentlemen of the privy chamber. Since that idiotic little girl he married shamed herself and more importantly him he did not bother to learn their names. With annoyance that he was unable to stop with unwanted memories he thought back to how fond he was of Thomas Culpepper. Culpepper betrayed him, and now he was dead. With a feeling of justification, Henry ignored his household and continued on towards his own rooms. His brother in law Lord Hertford came along the corridor and went into a bow.

'Your majesty, the queen was wondering if you were joining her for dinner this evening or perhaps it would be just yourself and the prince of Wales?' Edward Seymour asked and Henry shook his head. He would like a family dinner with all of them, his son, his wife, his daughters Mary and Elizabeth. Hertford nodded graciously, he excused himself and went back to his chambers. Henry paused in his slow walk and watched his retreating back, Hertford was convinced that he would be the next Lord Protector. Henry continued on, as Bishop Gardiner came over to him bowing and continuing walking with the king. Gardiner was again speaking of those he would like to have killed as heretics, Henry was too exhausted to think of it all. Gardiner also wanted to be included in Henry's dear son Edward's council when Henry died. Henry darkly and fearfully thought it was coming sooner than he ever anticipated.

'Yes' the cold voice whispered once again, Henry froze in his walk making those around him pause all three grooms and Gardiner.

'Yes' the voice said coldly, Henry felt a chill go up his spine, he held a hand up to stop Gardiner's rant.

'What was that?' Henry asked and Gardiner paused before speaking.

'More people in your very own household are violating the fasting laws' Gardiner said and Henry flushed in annoyance and shook his head.

'No that voice' Henry said looking up and down the darkened corridor, he would scold his attendants for not lighting the rooms earlier, now he could not see whatever coward was insulting him. Gardiner went oddly quiet, and Henry looked to him.

'What voice, your majesty?' He asked and Henry's eyes went to his grooms but saw they were as clueless as Gardiner. Henry dropped his hand and leaned more heavily on his cane and shook his head.

'I am tired, it was nothing' He said hoping not to give them any more reason to suggest that he would not make it to Christmas in the following year. Henry continued on hobbling down the corridor thankfully Gardiner had receded his attack and was content to discuss Henry's daughter's return to court. Gardiner enquired into the lady Mary's health and Henry nodded. Gardiner was a papist, and Henry no matter how many threats he flung at her could not get Mary to truly fold from also being a papist. It was for this reason that Henry was secretly happy that Mary had never married, there was a suitor some years ago, his name was Philip. Henry had dismissed him for several reasons, mainly the young duke had foolishly stated that to appease Mary he would revert to Catholicism. Henry could not have that, his son Edward was only three then, Henry had seen Mary as a strong willed rival and with a military minded husband as was Philip of Bavaria then Edward's throne and that of the Tudor dynasty would have been a stake. Cromwell had warned him, the Seymour's had warned him and so had many of his other councillor's, thus Mary was still unmarried and she was no longer as strong will as she had been and from what some reports told him Philip was an exhausted wounded wreck from his last military activity. A slight pang of regret flashed through Henry as he thought of the young girl he referred to as the 'pearl of his world' but a son was always more important. Finally he made it to his chambers and saw down heavily in a chair near the fire. The winter was ferocious, it was a miracle that today there had been no rain but the sky was dark, the cold air was ice. Henry ordered his chair to be moved closer to the fire. He was delighted to have his son present, Edward was perfect in every way with a small sad smile Henry thought of his other son, the one who died his little Henry FitzRoy. He had such potential and for reasons he could not explain, God took him away. Henry felt a pain in his chest again and moved his hands to feel the pressure building, he closed his eyes expecting the onslaught of pain.

'Yes' the voice rasped coldly once again and Henry opened his eyes in surprise, the pain lessened enormously.

'Who are you?' He asked angrily, standing up on his shaky legs thankful that he was alone in the room at the same time wishing others had been around him for comfort.

'Why do you keep saying "yes"?' He asked

'Yes is the answer to your question' the cold voice replied and Henry felt a cold sweat, the voice formerly seemed to echo around the room now it seemed closer to him almost as if the speaker was standing next to him. He looked around feeling a sense of fear.

'What question?' He asked in a small voice, hating the weakness in him

'The question you have been asking yourself now for weeks' The voice said, Henry froze and thought of the question.

'Am I dying?' He asked the voice replied hoarsely once again.

'Yes' Henry stood still, he feared death always had. He remembered losing a beloved little sister, then a beloved little brother, then a not so beloved older brother and finally the worst death a son could experience by the death of his mother. Death took everyone, his father, his sons, his beautiful wife Jane and now it was coming for him.

'What do you want?' Henry asked the fear he felt had crept into his voice, but faced with a chilling voice with a chilling answer he decided to drop any pretences of bravery. The voice said nothing and Henry waited nervously, just as he thought it was all in his mind a cold answer was spoken.

'Repentance'

Henry frowned, confused.

'Repentance' Henry muttered to himself, wondering what he should repent for. If anything God, heaven and the angels above him should apologies to him. His mother cruelly taken away from him, his wives were constant disappointments, his sons were ripped from his arms by death and his friends all perished before him, Edward was the only bright light and the heavens had taken Edward's mother away from them both.

'I am coming to you Henry' The voice said and Henry inhaled deeply, his thoughts of death led quickly to deep fear, his thoughts went to Edward he was only nine.

'I will help you' The voice said and Henry frowned.

'Help me, what will you help me with?' Henry questioned loudly to the room.

'Soon….' The voice said to Henry's unvoiced question, the hairs stood on the back of Henry's neck in a horrible anticipation. He sat down in his chair fear almost crippling him, it was an unfair fight he was a fifty five year old man, had he been robust and able, he would have been able to withstand anything that came his way. Not wanting to be alone a minute longer Henry stood up and leaned once again for support from his cane and made his way to his door, he opened it and began his slow walk towards the queen's rooms. It was no longer love with Katherine Parr, but she was good for comforting. His grooms followed him surprised at his exit from his rooms. They opened the queen's chambers announcing him and Henry entered without waiting to see if she was ready to accept him. She was sitting at a table with his daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth bounced up and almost threw herself at Henry who still on edge could barely bring himself to pat her but certainly scolded her.

'Alright girl, sit' He said more harshly than he intended, he glanced about the room almost expecting the angel of death to be there before him. He caught Elizabeth's disappointed look and Katherine's soothing hand on the girls red locks. All three sat as the queen asked how his day went, Henry eyed her wondering if she knew anything. Did Gardiner tell her of his odd behaviour in the corridor? He chose to ignore her watching the two doors in her suite, both remained closed. Henry eyed wondered which door death would chose if death was coming for him, his stomach dropped in thought that death would not use a door. His mind hurried over the conversation, he was dying, death was coming to him, what was the other thing? Death demanded he repent, for what? He saw that Elizabeth was looking at him asking him a question.

'What is it?' He barked at her in annoyance, sometimes looking at her and talking with her he remembered her mother, and he hated to admit it but it hurt too much. Elizabeth again looked upset at his dismissal.

'I was wondering when Mary would arrive?' She asked and Henry frowned, death was coming for him and this girl was asking him something as trivial as the arrival of his elder daughter. Calming his nerves and his temper he responded.

'I do not know, do you two not correspond?' He asked hastily glancing around the room once again. How soon would death come? The door opened near the fire and Henry tensed and gripped the arms of his chair, his daughter Mary came in, dressed in black. She came forward and with a tight smile she graciously curtsied and kissed his cheek lightly. She sat asking for the health's of those around her but Henry did not answer. He could admit he barely paid attention to this girl, but he noticed she was aging as rapidly as her mother had, by the time she would reach forty she would look fifty. The door opened again and Henry froze not noticing the odd looks the women in his life were sending him. In came his precious handsome son, he was medium height, with fair blonde hair and a pale complexion. Edward looked like Jane, looking at him also hurt but it was beautiful feeling. Looking at Edward and loving him added to the love he already felt for his beloved Jane. The boy came over to him happily and they hugged, Henry cast his fear aside and hugged his son tightly. Edward hugged his stepmother and his sisters, and he sat at Henry's right hand. They spoke happily of Edward's lessons, Elizabeth's Latin and Mary's renovation works on Hunsdon House her main residence. Henry felt himself relax, perhaps he was being tired lately, he was no doubt worried about Edward's future. He leaned back more comfortable enjoying the food being presented, enjoying the ale being poured for him. He enjoyed Edward's teasing of his sisters and Katherine's light scolding with a big smile.

'I am here' The voice whispered and Henry dropped his goblet, the four at the table paused and looked at him as he remained stiff in his seat.

_Good God!_

'I am standing outside the door Henry, will no one let me in?' The voice said and Henry felt drops of sweat form on his forehead as he could hear that the voice was indeed closer to him than it had been previously. Apologising for his foolishness Henry fixed his cup standing it upright as his family noted the small quiver of his hand. They began to speak again.

'Henry let me in' The voice said, Henry signalled for a groom to come to him, the young man bent over.

'Is there someone standing outside the door?' He asked quietly, the groom nodded to Henry's request and walked towards the door. Henry watched the man's side as he opened the door and the groom quietly spoke to who ever was standing there. Henry wiped away the sweat from his brow, breathing in deeper than he normally would have. The groom left the door open and walked back towards the King and bent over.

'Yes your majesty, a man is there' He said and Henry nodded, fear gripping him he stood slowly the young groom assisting him as the heads at the table looked up in confusion.

'I will be back a moment, urgent business' Henry said, he did not want them to see him die. He wanted to get out of the room and ask death to make himself sparse until Henry could return to his rooms where death would take him, not in front of his family. Henry limped towards the door and paused before turning and exiting the room. He stood in the dark passageway and frowned looking around, the corridor he noticed was almost ice cold and was darkly lit. Henry then spotted a dark figure at the end of the corridor staring out the window towards the full moon placed firmly in the sky. Henry hobbled slowly towards the figure, his eyes could make out that man was dressed in a dark tunic and hose. He was built but not overly so, more stocky than broad. Henry noted the man was as tall as he, the illuminating light made out to Henry that the man's hair was a golden blond. The man had his arms around his back, holding his hands together. Death was not what Henry expected him to be.

'I am not death' The voice Henry loathed and feared said, but it seemed softer but no less dead than it had been before. It was as if the voice had not been used in a long time, and was only returning to its former use. Confused at how the man knew his thoughts Henry stopped his slow walk. The man turned causing Henry to flinch, but again he was surprised. Death was not hideous like Henry had been expecting.

'I am not death' The man said again, his soft rasping stated almost tired. It was a strange situation, the man should have been a complete stranger but something seemed almost familiar about him. The man took a step towards Henry and Henry forced himself not to shrink back. The golden hair a mess on the man's head also curved into making a fringe flop on the man's forehead. The man stepped forward, he had a thin face, high bridge nose as the man stepped closer and closer Henry could see the man's small but deep blue eyes. The man's lips remained tightly closed and he continued to hold his hands behind his back.

'Hello Henry' He said with an almost hesitant crooked smile. Henry could not sense anything threatening in the man and since he was not death.

'Who do you think you are?' Henry demanded angrily, the man's smile faded and his eyes became cold.

'I know who I am' He replied stonily

'I have come to help you' The man answered without giving Henry time to speak, Henry did not respond.

'You have not long left, but you have done more harm than good to the flock you ruled and to the family you should have cherished'

Henry shocked sputtered in indignation. The man stood still listening as Henry insulted him.

'You will not speak like that to me Henry, we will return to your family, you will finish your meal, then you will come on a journey with me' He said and Henry stared at the man.

'What journey?' He asked and the man smiled a crooked smile once again.

'A journey through your memories, tonight we will explore your past, present and future' He said and Henry frowned.

'Why?' He asked and the man smiled sadly.

'Towards the end I hope you will not need to ask that' He said and Henry frowned.

'Who are you?' He asked and the man smiled softly, almost affectionately.

'I am from your past, you cared little for me, and I admit I cared little for you, but I care enough for you and your family to wish for a alternative ending for them, so that death does not see to it to take a cold youngster away, a dark sadness will not overcome another and another will not live each day with regret for never taking a chance at love in fear of being vulnerable' The man said confusing Henry further.

'You are not going to kill me?' He asked and the man shook his head in annoyance now.

'I am here to help you' He said and Henry nodded.

'You wish to eat with my family?' Henry asked and the man nodded as if it were an ordinary request. Henry looked closer at the man, his mind irritated at not being able to place him.

'And who shall I say who you are?' He asked and the man smiled again.

'Who do you think they'll accept me to be?' He asked and Henry eyed him, the man was at most mid thirties. Who could he say he was? Silently Henry made his back to his family with the mysterious guest, Henry paused at the door.

'Did God send you?' He asked quietly and the man smiled.

'No your wives did' He said and Henry's mouth opened in shock.

'Are you a ghost?' He asked and the man actually laughed

'No I am a spirit'

'What is the difference?' Henry asked

'A ghost is someone who has passed on and is "stuck" between the physical world and the afterlife, they do not cross into the light but stay behind for one reason or another usually because of fear, poor souls' The man replied

'A spirit is a person who has passed on, but has passed into the light and into the afterlife, there we go through life review and can come and go between each world, spirits come back, watch, comfort, and protect, ghosts do not'

A groom appeared.

'Your majesty, will the gentleman be joining you?' He asked and Henry closing his mouth nodded. He and the spirit then walked into the room to face the questioning stares of Henry's family.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for the reviews! wasn't expecting so many. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, please review!

* * *

Henry paused at the table where his family sat, their eyes went from him to the stranger next to him confusion in their eyes but a friendly smile plastered on their faces. Henry remained standing still, he glanced to the stranger next to him who beamed politely at Katherine, Mary, Elizabeth and Edward as if all this were perfectly normal. Henry noticed now in the light of the candles and lantern that the man had blond facial hair in the same style as Henry's. Henry heard his wife call his name.

'I take it we are having a guest join us?' She asked and Henry nodded as Katherine smiled, Mary and Elizabeth shared a confused look as Edward grew bored and quietly sipped a drink. Henry remained still his mind reeling, wondering how he would last throughout the meal. If he told them the truth they would fetch the physician and their dwindling time together would be ruined. Mary smiled at them.

'Does your friend have a name?' Mary asked, eyes all turned to Henry including the spirit, Henry looked at him seeing the man would not offer any.

'A name?' Henry said quietly and he could hear the ladies chuckle.

'What people call him' Elizabeth added

'Ah yes a name, this is Edmund' Henry heard himself say and the man smiled at them all and bowed to Katherine who nodded in return.

'A pleasure to meet you Edmund, do you have a last name?' The queen asked and Henry suppressed a groan.

'Owen' Henry finally said and they looked at him.

'Edmund Owen, grandson of David Owen my grandfather's half brother' Henry said and Mary chuckled.

'Finally, very nice to meet you' She said and Elizabeth smiled and nodded, Edward barely glanced his way. Henry continued on.

'Sir Edmund has been recently helping along reforms in Wales, he has come to discuss the progress however he seems to have forgotten to eat and I remembered my manners' Henry said and the ladies chuckled while Henry noted the spirit seemed particularly amused giving off a chuckle of his own. 'Edmund' was seated next to Mary across from Elizabeth. Henry took his place at the top of the table next to Edward on his right and Katherine on his left. The conversation picked up but Henry noted his wife wished to include their guest.

'Sir Edmund how where the roads from Wales?' She asked and 'Edmund' turned to the queen.

'They were peaceful enough' He said quietly and she nodded, Henry looked at the man whose eyes were on his food, did they not eat in heaven? Quietly 'Edmund' began to eat some veal as Katherine and Elizabeth discussed the latter getting new gowns. Henry could not listen even when Katherine attempted to draw him into a conversation, he watched the spirit quietly eat and look around the room in curiosity. Henry barely touched his own food and assuring the queen over and over again of his good health, he continued to watch as 'Edmund' sipped ale, politely gave yes and no answers all the while Henry watched his elder daughter look at the spirit in a less than encouraging way.

'Mary' Henry called to her sharply and she turned her head to her father.

'How are you finding Hunsdon?' He asked forcefully and Mary smiled thinking of her residence, and began to discuss changes she was making to the house he settled on her. Mary's eyes would occasionally flicker from her father to the stranger in front of her. The queen spoke up speaking of the renewed tensions between France and the emperor.

'Have you travelled to the continent Sir Edmund?' She asked 'Edmund' who shook his head.

'No it is not an prospect I ever accomplished, I always wanted to see Spain' He said and Mary smiled brightly at him as Henry eyed her crossly she missed it. Mary was fond of all things Spain, naturally it reminded her of her mother.

'Have you ever wished to go to France?' Elizabeth asked and 'Edmund' chuckled

'Only with an army' He replied and Henry chuckled hoarsely as Mary and Edward smiled at him. Henry watched the spirit as he interacted with the queen, he complimented her, asked her of her life before she became queen and listened to any story she spoke of. His attention turned to Mary and with a smile surprising all by speaking Spanish.

'Usted tiene una residencia en Hertfordshire?' _You have a home in Hertfordshire? _Mary smiled pleasantly surprised and nodded. Henry saw that his wife looked confused by the conversation, everyone but her was able to speak Spanish.

'Sí, una casa señorial en Hunsdon' _Yes a manor house in Hunsdon_

'Prefiere el campo a la ciudad?' _You prefer the countryside to the city?_ again Mary smiled brightly at him and nodded her head.

'Si puedo encountered la tranquilidad del campo, anunque me gusta el bullicio de la cuidad' _Yes I find the countryside peaceful, although I enjoy the hustle of the city_. The spirit smiled at her and nodded. He seemed particularly fond of Mary but Henry did not like Mary eying the spirit he changed the topic to Elizabeth informing her he will arrange for the exchequer to pay for some gowns. The spirit took it upon himself to enquire what fashions Elizabeth favoured, he listened to her long lament on distasteful French fashions Henry knew her mother had been partial to. Henry noted the spirit made all the right sounds as he listened to Elizabeth speak excitedly on what gowns she would like down to what colour buttons.

'You are fond of the French?' The spirit asked and Elizabeth nodded. Speaking in French the spirit asked if she could speak the language.

'Pouvez-vous parler français?' Elizabeth nodded eagerly as Katherine on familiar grounds spoke up, she seemed to be taken by the spirit's handsome face as well as Mary.

'Elizabeth is quite the linguist, she can speak fluently Latin, French, Italian and Spanish, and some Welsh and Portuguese' Katherine bragged as Elizabeth flushed slightly.

'Welsh a delightful surprise' The spirit said with a chuckle. Following several more short stories, and questions Henry was glad the meal came to an end. Oddly the spirit was more popular with his family than he was with Henry, Henry itched to tell them what he was. Henry wanted them to go to his chambers and discuss the spirits arrival. All through the dinner Henry recovered his faltering courage, he came to the conclusion that the spirit was not threatening, Henry could still have the upper hand. And of course Henry did not like waiting in suspense, he wanted a way to rid the spirit and send him back to where he belonged.

'Now I shall retire, Sir Edmund I believe we have much to discuss' Henry said rising from his chair, barely using his cane. The spirit rose, Henry inwardly cursed at how Mary seemed disappointed, 'Edmund' excused himself and thanked them for their hospitality. The ladies won over assured him that it had been their pleasure while Henry gladly noted Edward again barely paid heed to the man. Henry ruffled his sons hair, kissed his wife's cheek and bid his daughters farewell and made his way towards the door. He paused at the door, what journey was he about to make? Henry looked back to see Katherine hugging Edward tightly, a tightness in Henry's chest came from seeing the boy look lovingly at his stepmother, Henry glanced to his daughters laughing quietly with one another, would this imagine be the last he would see of them?

'No Henry' The spirit said and Henry looked at him, the mysterious man was once again staring into him. Henry took another look at Edward again, another pang swept over him, if only God had given Edward to him sooner. With a slight shake of his head Henry followed the spirit out of the room to the cold dark corridor, Henry rounded angrily on his grooms.

'Why is this corridor still badly lit?' the groom quivered in fright glancing to his companions for some help to deflect the anger of the King of England.

'Idiot' Henry spat at him and walked up the corridor grudgingly slower than he would have liked. Those young fools were lucky he was no longer in his prime, youth was wasted on the young. The spirit slowly walked beside him, Henry glanced to him.

'Was it worth it?' He asked angrily at the spirit who remained calm and did not so much as glance at Henry.

'Was what worth it?' He asked in his low rusty voice, Henry wondered what his family thought of that and how he could explain it. He did have a cousin called Sir David Owen but he was not sure he had a cousin called Sir Edmund Owen, they never came to court, and were not in the least useful to Henry so Henry's family would never know, and Henry supposed it would not matter, hundreds flocked to court yearly, some never returned.

'Intruding on my dinner with my family' He said in annoyance and the spirit looked at him calmly.

'I apologise, I wanted to know what it felt like' He said softly and Henry frowned in confusion, the spirit in his annoying way seemed to know the answer to Henry's unspoken question.

'I wanted to know what it was like to sit at a table with a beautiful wife, a young son and two pleasant daughters, you are very privileged' The spirit said as a groom ahead of them opened Henry's private rooms and they followed him in. Henry waited until the hapless grooms lit a fire, and attended to other things before he dismissed them. When the last one left, Henry rounded on the spirit.

'You say _I_ am privileged, look at me wasting away, my true and loyal friends gone before me, my wives betraying, my sons being taken from me and my daughters without any flair for power' Henry spat at him, the spirit looked angered by Henry, his eyes narrowed, and Henry noted he had grown redder than his pale complexion would usually account for. Just as Henry thought the spirit would attack him in one way or another the redness faded and the spirit seemed to calm himself. In the cold voice Henry heard earlier the spirit spoke.

'You were always a selfish little boy, who grew to be a selfish little man' The spirit said coldly and Henry snarled at him.

'I am the king of England'

'Soon you will be the dead King of England, and your deeds not your titles will be all that matters' The spirit warned and Henry gritted his teeth. The spirit walked towards the fire and looked calmly into it.

'Which wife sent you?' Henry asked, as soon as he would die and enter the next world he would find her and throttle her for the annoyance she was causing him.

'Well according to you, Catalina was a liar and more flighty than she let on, therefore you were not truly married to her and she is not your wife, secondly Anne had seduced you by witchcraft and coerced you into marriage, therefore she is not your wife, I for that reason then come to the conclusion you are wondering if your beloved Jane has asked me to come to you, I will not mentioned that poor foolish child of seventeen' The spirit said and Henry's temper flared, the injustice that it was all his fault! The spirit eyed him in a chilling way that made Henry feel uncomfortable.

'It _is_ your fault, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, the old saying does not reach a fifth mistake' The spirit said suddenly breaking out with an amused smile. Henry's temper flared.

'It is _not_ my fault!' Henry said hotly, his voice rising angrily, the spirit looked at him coldly, Henry could still no place that look, it was familiar but no one had looked at him in such a way in a long time, only Catherine had been bravest.

'Of course, it was Catalina's fault your children with her died, it is Anne Boleyn's fault that she failed to give you a son, it was Elizabeth Blount's fault for the death of little Henry FitzRoy, it was Jane Seymour's fault for her death, it was Anne of Cleve's fault for -' The spirit stopped and began to laugh as Henry flushed with embarrassment and anger. Calming himself the spirit spoke.

'It was Katherine Howard's fault for her immaturity, and it was Katherine Parr's fault for being more mature than her predecessor'

'It was not my fault for the death of my children' Henry muttered stubbornly and the spirit nodded, his fringe flopping up and down over his eyes, he raised a hand and brushed it aside he looked almost saddened.

'That is true, but it was no more their fault than your own' He said which caused Henry to lose his voice.

'We will now venture to your past Henry, you enjoyed Christmas as a child' The spirit said and Henry nodded thinking of his mother.

'What shall we discuss?' Henry asked reluctantly, the spirit chuckled.

'That is not the correct question, the correct question is what shall we _see_?' The spirit replied and Henry frowned in confusion and then comprehending the matter a hope flashed through him. Henry thought excitedly of seeing his mother once again.

'Are you ready Henry?' The spirit asked and Henry stared at him unsure, was he about to die?

'No Henry' The spirit held out his hand and Henry frowned, he lifted his hand and reached out slowly not sure what to expect. His hand touched the ice cold hand of the spirit, Henry winched but slowly the hand seemed to spread warmth throughout his body, the cane in his left hand did not need to be so heavily relied on and Henry stood straighter than he had in years. He felt fitter, stronger and fresher than he had since he could barely remember. Henry let go of the spirit and went towards a mirror he gasped upon seeing his reflection he was young again, handsome as ever, the facial hair had turned as black as it had been when he was younger, his head felt warmer as if the thinning hair had become more fuller. Henry turned and looked at the spirit in surprise.

'I am young again' He said delighted, the spirit nodded.

'Only for tonight, I do not wish to carry you through everything' He said with a slight chuckle, Henry pushed away his disappointment but nodded. The spirit held up his hand again and Henry feeling more sure of himself grasped it. In awe Henry watched as the room around him faded in a bright light, closing his eyes unable to withstand the glare he began to hear music, talking and laughter. He opened his eyes and saw the spirit standing in front of him, no longer holding his hand. Henry looked up and down the brightly lit corridor they appeared on. Rich and bright tapestries were hung on the walls, the Tudor Rose displaying proudly along the walls, with torches lit along the way leading to what Henry noticed was a great hall.

'This is Richmond Palace' Henry said recognising the building, and the spirit nodded.

'_Well_ Sheen Palace as it was known at this time' He said and Henry stared at him in amazement, Henry walked ahead of him and strode into the hall he stopped in shock looking around at faces who were long gone, he stared up to where the throne was and saw his father King Henry VII.

'My father!' Henry laughed loudly at the sight of him, His father was sitting happily in his chair watching the merriment around him, on his left was the formidable lady Margaret Beaufort, Henry remembered his grandmother more clearer, he often feared her, and he often feared his father. With a lighted heart Henry spotted his mother on his father's right sitting as beautiful as ever. Henry walked closer to her, he always cherished his mother's memory, fought to remember her face but he was saddened to learn that his images of her had faded, he always thought of her as beautiful but looking at her she was radiant.

'Can she see me?' Henry asked desperately.

'No, this is only a memory' He said and Henry nodded, he remembered his mother, her kind soothing voice urging him to be of good cheer, how she could calm him down when he had a childish tantrum. With a smile he remembered how she would shake her head thinking she would never cure him of his dramatics, but Henry thought satisfyingly she did. Henry looked to his father, the dark side of the moon next to his wife. The man looked a hundred years younger than the images Henry had of him in his mind. His father had been a cold aloof character who never had time for him, and scolded him and was unable to be pleased. Ruefully Henry thought it were a pity his father could not see him in his own time. His father's hair gray in his mind was now a dark blond with streaks of gray, he was still young enough and lean. More shockingly, Henry was surprised to see a smile planted firmly on the man's face, his memories of his father were chilling and unhappy. For a long time from his mother's death to his father's they were often cold, estranged, disappointing and eventually hateful.

'What year is this?' Henry asked

'Fourteen ninety six' The spirit replied and Henry's eyebrows rose in surprise, he did not imagine they would come back this far. He tried to remember if anything happened at this time. He looked back to his father, the man was almost forty. Henry turned his attention to Elizabeth of York she was only thirty. Henry saw that his parents were holding hands, a jolt of surprise came to him. His father was not one to be affectionate and yet here he was quietly sitting holding his wife's hand. He went closer to them to hear what they were saying.

'Harry is advancing in his studies most unexpectedly' Elizabeth said with a glowing smile, Henry smiled and saw his father chuckle.

'That is when his master can get him to concentrate' He laughed and Henry grinned. His mother and father looked at each with smiles, Henry saw between them a love he never noticed. He heard the stories when he was younger, his mother trapped in sanctuary when her evil uncle Richard III murdered her little brothers, his father came to the rescue with an army and married her. But Henry could never help but feel slightly disappointed when he learned his father actually participated little in the manner of battle. Henry watched as his grandmother leaned forward from his father's side, his father let go of his mother's hand and changed his attention to his mother as she demanded to know how much the Christmas celebrations were costing the treasury.

'Mother you know very well with the pretender hovering over the border in Scotland I need to be seen in a festive cheer and I need to look and act the very inch of being a King' Henry heard his father reply somewhat tired. Henry remembered Perkin Warbeck, the battle of Blackheath had no happened, they were all sitting here tense and unsure. Henry saw his mother looked worried also at the mention of the pretender, he wished he could soothe her, assure her that she need not fear for her family. Perkin Warbeck was a coward, and by fleeing battle he proved that he was no son of King Edward IV.

'Here you are' The spirit said and Henry jumped in fright, he was engrossed in his family that he forgot about his presence. Henry looked around eagerly and saw his younger self strut forward confidently, Henry smiled as his mother held out her arms for him as 'Harry' ran to her and held her tightly. Following behind him was a much younger Charles Brandon, who bowed to the King, Queen and King's mother.

'Your majesties' He said and the king smiled at him fondly, while Henry's grandmother nodded curtly before turning her direction elsewhere. Henry looked to his younger self and noticed that he was smaller than the older Brandon, with a quick calculation he realised he was only five years of age. He was also much more thinner than he remembered. 'Harry' was then released from his mother's grip and stood side by side with Charles. The difference in their age showing as Henry's younger self barely came to Charles's chest.

'How are your studies coming Brandon?' The King asked and Charles nodded respectfully.

'They are coming along well your majesty' He said and Henry watched as his father smiled fondly at him. Charles' father William Brandon died at the battle of Bosworth, his father always felt a duty towards the boy. A figure stepped forward next to Charles, she was slightly smaller than him but a fond smile Henry recognised his sister Margaret who glanced Charles's way before turning back to her father. Margaret sent Henry's younger self a glare.

'Harry destroyed my copy of Orlando Innamorato' She moaned to her father who looked at his son sternly. Henry looked to the spirit and chuckled.

'I remember this, that foolish Italian poem she would dream about how a knight tall and handsome fell in love, I threw it into a puddle, when she broke my wooden horse' He laughed delightfully.

'I will get you a new one Margaret' Their father assured them and Margaret moved closer to her father and she hugged him, she shot her brother a look and returned to a group of friends.

'You playing fair Harry?' His father asked him and Henry found himself chuckling as he watched his five year old self nodded eagerly. His father broke into a smile, and ruffled his hair and Henry saw his younger self laugh as his father kept his hand on his son's shoulder.

'She broke my wooden horse, I was angry' His younger self defended but their mother spoke up with a smile.

'You should have forgiven her, she was very sorry and it was an accident' She scolded lightly with a smile. His grandmother then spoke.

'He is full of spirit this boy, the French ambassador was full of praise' She said and Henry saw her eyes brighten looking at his younger self. She was difficult to get a smile and a shilling from but he had been the apple of her eye. Henry saw his younger self beam with pride. Then a trumpet rang out and Henry turned to the entrance with a frown, the king and queen were already here why the big announcement?

'Your majesty, Arthur, Prince of Wales' A groom announced and Henry watched as all those in court shuffled forward to see a boy who would be dead before he reached the age of sixteen. Henry watched as his father's hand slipped away from his younger self and his attention remained focus on the slight figure who stiffly came into the great hall, his chin up, lips tight formally and as rigid and serious as Henry remembered. However their father's smile grew wide and his eyes shone.

'My boy' He whispered and strode forward, Henry saw his father hugging Arthur tightly as noise of approval swept around the hall. A mop of golden hair like their mother's sat on Arthur's head, he was paler than Henry remembered and smaller. Henry VII stood back to look admiringly at his ten year old son, and Henry's dead brother the prince of Wales.

'His precious boy' Henry muttered darkly to himself. Henry watched as his mother came towards his father and Arthur and grabbed Arthur into a deep and loving hug so warm that Henry almost felt it from where he was standing. Arthur grabbed a hold of her and finally cracked a hesitant smile. Margaret also came forward and Arthur cling to her also which she responded equally to. With disapproval Henry noticed that Arthur barely glanced his younger self's way, the merriment continued on as Arthur and their father sprang into a deep discussion, Henry listened in he had always been an outsider to their discussions. They spoke of Arthur's council in Wales, the running of Wales, any disturbances, in a darker tone they spoke of Perkin Warbeck. Arthur and their father then began to talk of archery, of hunting, and promising to hawk together, Henry stood surprised he never knew Arthur had the constitution to ride a horse let alone brag about how he caught three bucks on a short hunting trip at a park in Coventry while he was on progress. Slowly Henry saw his father and brother move away from him, he looked to his younger self and saw that he was watching his father and brother sadly.

'You and your brother did not know each other well' The spirit said and Henry frowned but did not reply.

'When you were one year of age, he was sent to rule Wales with his council, you would remain the sole son at court, everyone would praise you, and look to you, Arthur was a stranger to you' He said and Henry still did not answer.

'But every Christmas he returned and suddenly you were forced to accept you were the second son, when he returned the attention fell on him and you hated it' The spirit said and Henry inhaled deeply, he remembered his childhood, courtiers bowing, awing at him, how his sister would play with him, how his mother and grandmother would fawn over him, how his father would show him off, but when Arthur returned they all turned to him, the sickly one. It became all about Arthur, how he was named for England's greatest King, how he would rule England wisely and bring back the old glory of past reigns. But Arthur never became a great king his name suggested, he never reached his goal of living up to his namesake, Henry smirked satisfied.

'Either did you' The spirit said abruptly with a hint of annoyance, Henry glanced to him.

'How many times did you dream of French conquest because Henry V exceeded where other's failed and would fail to do' The spirit said and Henry frowned.

'I will still always be remembered and he will not' Henry said referring to his dead brother, the spirit had no answer to that.

'Do you know why this date is significant?' The spirit asked and Henry shook his head feeling sorry for his younger self as their father Henry VII ruffled Arthur's hair lovingly.

'It is here you decided you hated your brother'

Henry did not answer. The spirit moved in front of Henry and held out his hand.

'Come' He said and Henry looked back to his mother.

'You will see her again' He said and Henry took a hold of the spirit's hand and again the bright light flashed around them. And again Henry found himself in the great hall but this time, the hall was different Sheen had become Richmond.

'What year?'

'Fifteen, oh-one'

A tightness filled Henry's chest, Catherine of Aragon had come in 1501.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! keep them coming :)**

* * *

Henry strode into the hall once again and looked around the place. The banner and emblem of his brother Arthur were draped along the walls, and in honour of Catherine, so were the banners of Castile and Aragon. It was all a sure sign that he was in the time when Arthur and Catherine were newly married. Quickly scanning the sea of faces for his first wife, Henry could not help but spot so many people long gone, and some of those he even forgotten about. He saw his father's old ministers Edmund Dudley and Richard Empson, both greedy traitors. Making his way through the middle he spotted the father of the Duke of Norfolk with his wife with their son and heir. More interestingly Henry spotted a group of rowdy young noblemen at a table, he made his way over recognising his good friend Charles Brandon through any place or time. Coming cloer to them, Henry recognised some of the men, Sir Anthony Willoughby, Sir Maurice St John - his grandmother's favourite nephew - and several other faces but could not think of their names. They were all teasing Charles while he looked on with amusement.

'Are you escorting the prince's household back to Wales Charles?' A red haired young man asked and Charles shook his head. Another clapped Charles's back.

'Not following a scolding he received from the infanta's duenna' said the other, he was the youngest looking of them all, wavy brown hair with a odd accent, perhaps Welsh? All the young men laughed including Charles.

'I would not blame him, that duenna is a formidable woman, I would rather be rebuked by the king's mother' Another said and they laughed again. Anthony Willoughby leaned forward with a grin.

'How old was she?' Willoughby asked as Charles smirked.

'Willoughby, you know the lady was four and twenty' He proudly announced and Henry laughed with them all, he could only imagine what Charles had done with a twenty four year old Spanish maiden. Henry had always liked Anthony Willoughby, a very helpful man when it came to the great matter. Willoughby turned to the youngest with the odd accent.

'Fitzgerald, where is Arthur?' He asked

'He is with his family and his wife, they are happily having a family meal before they join us' Fitzgerald said. Henry backed away from them and turned to look and saw that it was true Catherine was not here. A little boy ran past him.

'Henry!' a voice called in annoyance, Henry looked at the little boy but again like so many failed to recognise him. But he did not fail to recognise the woman ordering the young boy to her, it was Margaret Pole, the lady he granted to be Countess of Salisbury. She was young and beautiful he remembered her being beautiful, and the little boy Henry must have been Lord Montagu. Henry watched as Margaret scolded her child, but listened patiently for an excuse on whatever tomfoolery he participated in. Henry watched as mother and son hugged one another and smiled, he looked away abruptly and went in search of his own mother.

'Did you know that the axe struck her eleven times' The spirit asked casually as if he was asking about the weather, Henry looked at him angrily.

'She was a threat to my son, she could have raised an army and threatened Edward' Henry insisted the spirit looked at him in disdain.

'Did you also know that that the first blow struck her shoulder, the right one' He said pointing to Margaret's shoulder covered by a shawl, where her son's head lay in a hug, Henry averted his eyes trying not to flinch.

'And she cried out in pain, she _was_ in her sixties but she leapt up terrified begging them not to kill her and tried to run away but they all dragged her back' The spirit said and Henry looked to his mother's cousin telling himself that her execution was justified.

'Her son, Lord Montagu went with rather more dignity, and a part of him though afraid accepted his fate' The spirit continued and Henry's eyes flicked to the boy of six with his mother, little did either of them know that they would meet a gruesome end.

'Suppose you could forgive and excuse the executions of a woman in her sixties - however odd - and perhaps you could accept the execution of a grown man, but I don't think I could ever condone the death of the young boy who quietly played with his horse' The spirit said softly, Henry ignored him fighting a creeping feeling of guilt. Henry walked away not wanting to lay eyes on Margaret and her young son. He made his way through the throngs of people gathered together for Christmas and of course he corrected himself for the celebrations of the heir of the throne in his new marriage to the daughter of the powerful Catholic Kings. Henry smirked slightly, it would not end well. The spirit came beside him and followed his progress throughout the hall looking for anyone else of interest. He would then go and see of his own young self who would be a strapping lad of ten, he continued to spot faces among the crowd with mostly unhappy memories. Thomas Boleyn stood to the side with the duke of Norfolk, a young Thomas Wolsey spoke pleasantly with Thomas More. Henry paused and looked at his old and trusted friend, More was much younger and more handsome as he was in his early twenties. Too painful to watch a good man he foolish mistrusted and sentenced to death because of that wench he pushed on passing more and more faces of his childhood. The spirit spoke.

'Let us return to your father's chambers' He said and Henry nodded, they walked off towards the King's suites at Richmond. Henry so accustomed to being the King of England found it odd as people referred to his father as King as they walked by unseen by all. They paused at the doors of where his father and family would be. The spirit grinned slightly.

'You may find this unusual but all you have to do is walk straight through' He said and Henry stared at him, hesitantly Henry stepped towards the solid stone wall and walked slowly through the wall. Chuckling in amazement he looked back at the wall he walked through in awe. He turned his attention suddenly upon hearing a chorus of laughter. He turned and walked towards the table where his family sat happily together. Henry spotted his ten year old chubby younger self, it was before he would be allowed pick up a lance and unhorse his opponent. He noted that his appetite was as strong back than as it was now as he piled chicken, veal and little vegetables to his plate. Next to him Henry saw his now almost thirteen year old sister opposed to the child she had been in saw his father had aged but still did not look as dreadful as Henry remembered him to be, his mother only grew more beautiful. Next to his father sat lady Margaret Beaufort, and Henry saw with their backs to him the heads of his elder brother and with a jolt, Catherine of Aragon.

Henry walked around the table to face them, he was surprised to see his brother the he was at fifteen. Henry's memories of him were false, Arthur was not as tall as he Henry would become at the same age but he was still tall, his figure was still slight but more muscle than Henry would have credited him with. His hair was still blond, his skin was still pale and on his face he wore a lazy grin as if embarrassed as their father complimented him on his speech in the privy council. A hot flush of jealousy swarmed Henry before he could control it. While Arthur was paraded around court, Henry would be locked away from the world. Ignoring the discussion between his dead father and brother, Henry turned to his eyes on his first wife. Beside Arthur Catherine of Aragon sat, she was shorter than him but not by much. Her hair was a chestnut colour Henry had once loved so much. It had been so soft that Henry and she had spent countless hours together and he would run his hair through it lovingly as she stared at him with the love that he often craved. She was rosy cheeked and smiling at her young husband. Henry reflected on the fact that it felt odd to look at Catherine and see her as younger than himself. The conversation moved towards Margaret Beaufort and her son while the others listened quietly. Henry's stomach dropped when he saw Arthur silently reach out and take a hold of Catherine's hand and held it. He walked closer to look at his brother and their wife. He watched as Arthur turned his head slightly and shot her a crooked smile which she reciprocated. Henry froze in place and the missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place, he hadn't forgotten his brother like her believed. Pale, golden hair, slight but stock and as stiff as could be. He turned slowly to the spirit.

'Arthur?'

The spirit smiled.

'Greetings little brother' Henry continued to stare at him, his eyes went from younger Arthur to older Arthur.

'Why are you older?' He asked

'In heaven you grow until thirty three, the age Christ was crucified' Arthur said and Henry stared at him, this is what his brother would have looked like. He was handsome, but Henry was still the most handsome one. Arthur chuckled.

'You are also the humble one' Henry frowned, his anger began to boil, all this time and his 'brother' did not tell him who he was.

'Stop reading my mind!' Henry shouted in annoyance, he disliked Arthur when they were alive in death he was not about to befriend him. Arthur looked away in aggravation, he walked around Henry and looked at his younger self. Henry watched as his eyes remained in anger as he eyed his former youth, when his eyes slid to Catherine they softened, and a slow smile crept on his face.

'I would have made her happier than she was with you' Arthur said softly, Henry felt like hitting him, this brother was as aloof and guarded as stone wall. Defending himself he retorted.

'I made her laugh'

'I wouldn't of made her cry' Arthur said barely a whisper as he looked at her.

Rebuked and with some guilt Henry turned to look at Catherine. She did not know one day she would stand in his way, she did not know as she sat across his ten year old self that she would disappoint him above all. Henry looked at her as she silently with a smile ate her meal, he never meant to hurt her the way he did. He had loved her, she was his wife for twenty years, she helped him for years but her usefulness and her beauty faded and so did her chances of giving him a male heir. Even saint Arthur would have lost his patience, his righteous brother did not answer. Not able to look at the cheerful innocent newlywed infanta, Henry walked away from them and moved towards where his younger self sat. Henry glanced to Arthur still looking at Catherine, a big part of Henry was satisfied that he had married Catherine and made love to her for years during their marriage, Henry smirked seeing Arthur winch. The table suddenly erupted with laughter and Henry and Arthur looked back in surprise to see the people all laughing as their father had made a joke.

'He was a humorous man' Arthur said with a fond smile,

'He was greedy' Henry retorted angrily, why of all people was _Arthur_ here with him?

'Would you rather _he_ came to you instead?' Arthur asked with a slight glare and Henry shook his head, he would rather Arthur over their father guiding him through his memories.

'You should not complain about his love of money, you have much to be thankful for, he left you a peaceful realm, he gave you masses upon masses of wealth and a reformed judicial system' Arthur praised looking at their father fondly. Henry's eyes however could only go to Catherine who muttered something into Arthur's ear, did she lie to him all of those years? She was highly devout, she loved him deeply, even her last words to him had been of her love for him "_mine eyes desire you above all things_", she would never have felt more love for Arthur than she had for him. Henry listened to Catherine and Arthur as they discussed the Italian Wars, naturally on the side of her parents.

'By God have they been fighting over Italy even now' Henry said and Arthur chuckled and nodded.

'It will continue after your death' He said and Henry froze, his death, how could he forget? Even though is body was once young again he was still ailing and aging. The meal came to an end and they stood, Henry watched his mother take his younger self's hand and take Margaret's as the King and his mother left the room closely followed by Arthur and Catherine. Henry and his dead brother followed their family towards the entrance of the great hall, they walked unseen like ghosts. Henry halted in his steps spotting his own young friends Anthony Knivert and William Compton. Henry smiled bitter sweetly at the sight of them, Knivert would retire from court and Compton would die of the sweat.

'Does the sweat hurt?' Henry asked his dead brother and Arthur pondered the question.

'No, but it is not a nice death, I could not breathe, I could barely hear those around me, I could not raise my head, I wasted away and died before I was ready' Arthur said with a pained expression. Henry found himself feeling sorry for Arthur, putting aside their differences, Arthur must have had plans and dreams when the day he acceded to the throne. Arthur said nothing to him and continued to walk on. They found their family in the midst of an argument. He and Arthur came to a halt. The source of the argument seemed to be coming from Margaret.

'How did he become so spoilt?' Margaret whined as Henry saw his younger self turn red but before he could answer their father spoke.

'Enough' He boomed chillingly, thankfully music was playing in the court and from what Henry could see no one heard. Both Margaret and Harry froze and looked at the ground.

'Now the correct procession is myself and your mother enter first, then Margaret-'

'No!' Henry said his younger self wail in anger and stomp his foot, he smiled he was so full of spirit even at ten.

'She cannot go first, I am the son!' He shouted hotly, his mother moved to calm him but the king held her back his face had gone deadly still and his eyes were cold. Henry remembered his father rarely shouted, he had other means of punishment.

'Henry' His father said in an almost sing-song sort of voice, it was warning but Henry saw that his younger self was too much in a huff and began to stomp, all the while courtiers passed by the family with an odd glance their way as Henry saw himself wail at how _he_ was the son of the king, how _he_ was the boy and Margaret was a silly girl. Margaret folded her arms in disapproval but a sly looked slipped on her face as she no doubt let her brother dig himself a bigger hole. Henry turned to Arthur.

'I remember this, he would hit me later, all those men walking by were ambassadors and some of them courtiers, my father told me later I made myself out to be a fool' Henry recalled the unsettling encounter.

'Enough!' His father boomed once again and Henry saw his young self freeze. His father remained silent and quietly calmed himself down, the redness that had crept on his features slowly faded as he calmly looked at his younger son. Henry spotted his brother Arthur and Catherine stare at young Henry in similar disapproval. With a frown Henry, noted that Catherine had folded her arms, it confused him as Catherine had always said how much she admired him for his pride. And to have his sister being allowed to walk ahead of him, leaving him last was insulting. The King spoke.

'As duke of York, your sister now married by proxy to the King of Scots is now queen of Scots therefore she takes precedents above you, do you understand boy!' He said with narrowing eyes, Henry watched as he nodded.

'Or are those tutors wrong have you no understanding in you? Can you grasp that you a duke and your sister is a queen? Can you grasp that you are lucky that I am no longer sending you to the church?' His father asked his voice becoming lower and lower which Henry always found more frightening. His father hated public display of emotion, even if it were love or anger therefore he stored it in him to rage later. Henry VII was always a private man, even after all these years Henry was unsure if he even knew his father. Henry saw his father take a deep breath release his wife's hand and turned to the gentleman usher who had pretended politely not to overhear anything just spoken.

'Announce us' Henry VII ordered.

'Their royal highnesses, King Henry and Queen Elizabeth' and in walked the King and Queen to take their thrones.

'Their majesties Arthur and Catherine, Prince and Princess of Wales', they walked forward, with a younger Arthur flashing his younger brother a look of disapproval.

'Her royal highness, Margaret, Queen of Scots' and in walked Margaret who glanced slyly over her shoulder and winked at her brother causing her undetectable brothers to laugh. However the young duke of York began to work himself into another rage.

'His majesty, the duke of York'

Henry watched as his younger self with a look on his face that could kill stormed into the hall causing the loudest amount of whispering for all the wrong reasons.

Watching as their family took their place at the thrones while all those in the hall looked towards them Arthur turned to Henry.

'It was here that you feared you would never amount to anything but a duke, you believed your brother and his wife would soon have children with his bride, and Margaret would be sent to Scotland and have her own royal children' The spirit said and Henry nodded, he thought proudly to himself how he became the most famous of them all. They moved towards the middle of the hall where Charles once again was bragging about the Spanish lady in waiting, Willoughby was by far the most detailed.

'Charles emerged from the ladies room-' He said started to say laughing, he slapped Charles's back good naturedly.

'And he turns to me and said "Willoughby fetch me a drink for tonight I have been in the midst of Spain" and the lady was behind him and looked like thunder' Willoughby said and all the young men started to laugh with tears in their eyes.

'I think I heard that story at a divorce some time ago' Arthur said with an amused smile but Henry chose to ignore him. Catherine made him out to be a fool in their divorce, so he took it upon himself to make her look like a liar. The question of her virginity would hang over him more than it hung over her, now seeing his brother from an older perspective than the jealous little boy he once was, he began to think the idea that Arthur and Catherine had truly been man and wife was feasible. Charles had slung his arm around the same young man Henry had seen with the funny accent.

'That is Gerald Fitzgerald, he died in the tower of London for treason, his son was hanged, drawn and quartered by you, his family so powerful in Ireland for hundreds of years is now a ruin, he was one of my closest friends' Arthur said staring at Gerald with a hint of sadness as Henry looked to Fitzgerald and noted the man would not age well, and he had much less hair. Henry moved towards the throne once again, Fitzgerald never said one word in the divorce except reluctantly sign the petition for the pope to see that the nobles of England wanted a divorce. Did Catherine's virginity really matter forty five years later? Henry nodded to himself, it did matter, Catherine was a liar and he had been right in to believe that their marriage was unlawful in the eyes of God and their childlessness was proof. Arthur sighed wearily beside him and Henry looked at him in annoyance.

'One word' The spirit said and Henry waited,

'Mary' Henry ignored him and looked to his father and mother who again were quietly holding hands, did they always hold hands? His father was never known to have a mistress, but he never believed his father was particularly lusty, not like a king ought to be. Henry smiled at his grandfather King Edward's legacy, he was rather infamous for his activities, such as his marriage to Henry's grandmother. Henry's eyes moved to his younger self who sat sulking in his seat, his eyes moved to Margaret she would never become queen of Scots, the king of Scots would invade England and his army would be crushed and his brother already married would inherit. With a smile Henry saw that she would become Queen of Portugal, apparently the king was more disgusting than the reports had suggested. Henry chuckled to himself. Henry moved back around the room listening to talks of the Catholic Kings going to war with France, how they would conquer.

'They will not, Isabel will die and Ferdinand will trick and threaten all those around him for power in Spain' Henry muttered at a younger duke of Buckingham. He watched as his younger self rose up to dance with Margaret, and the younger Arthur stood up excusing himself and made his way to his male companions were Charles sat. Jealousy filled Henry, surely Charles was not a hand-me-down, that he Henry also inherited. Henry walked to their table where the drunken men cheered Arthur who smiled. Henry was satisfied when Arthur shot Charles a dark look and glanced away from him, he continued to talk to his friends ordering them to make haste in preparing to go to Ludlow. Henry walked away and saw that his younger self was now with his own friends William Compton and Anthony Knivert, grinned Henry listened to his old friends chat happily about the jousting that was on show with the wedding. Margaret came towards them and asked where Charles was and Henry pointed towards Arthur, she made her way over. Henry followed he always knew Margaret had liked Charles but he did not know it went back to childhood. He watched as the younger Arthur intercepted their sister and asked what she was doing.

'I was going to speak to Charles' She said putting a lock of hair behind her ears, Arthur became very formal his usual old way, back straightening, chest sticking out.

'And why is the queen of Scotland seeking out a commoner?' He asked and Henry smiled, he gave Arthur credit, he realised something quicker than he Henry realised.

'To talk' Margaret curtly replied and Arthur's eyes narrowed in the same fashion as their father. Henry shook his head thinking of his folly of not recognising Arthur the spirit sooner.

'You are to stay away from him, he violated Catalina's good friend Inez de Perez a Catalan lady in waiting' Arthur said seriously, Margaret glanced to Charles.

'The same lady he is smiling with?' She asked and Arthur whipped around and saw a beauty from Spain talking happily with Charles, Henry grinned. Arthur stood looking surprised.

'He must violate rather well' Arthur whispered ruefully. A song began to be played by the court musicians and Henry beamed and looked towards them, then to his equally invisible brother.

'I loved this song as a child' He said happily. They watched as Elizabeth of York their mother rose to dance with the earl of Derby, Catalina joined them with her ladies. Leaving their father and younger Arthur sitting side by side. A flash of jealous went through Henry not about his brother but his father. He was of mediocre strength and would never be loved by his people like his son would be. But beside him he looked assured on his throne with his almost adult son, a fete he Henry would never accomplish. Edward would grow up without a father.

'You are to leave soon for Wales' Their father said and obediently Arthur nodded.

'You are to return for the summer in the month of May, we shall meet up for a summer progress' He said and Arthur again nodded his eyes firmly planted on his dancing wife.

'I trust I could have a grandson by the summer?' Henry VII asked and Arthur flushed in embarrassment and averted his eyes to his father.

'Or will Harry now have a son before you?' Henry VII teased his son and Arthur grinned.

'Who knows perhaps she will give me four daughters like her mother gave her father' He said with a shrug and Henry VII frowned.

'Once she has a son' He said sternly and Arthur nodded quickly.

'You do realise now that Harry will be able to marry and as he will not be in the church his issue might be a threat to your own' Henry VII said and Henry frowned at his father. The younger Arthur shrugged once again.

'The church is riddled with abuses, Harry is not suited for that life' Arthur stated and their father nodded.

'I always decided he would be for the church' His father said and Arthur nodded.

'I am grateful you trust my judgement and have allowed Harry to maintain his position as a duke' Arthur said and their father nodded. Henry looked to his brother in surprise, _he_ had talked their father from sending him to the church?

'I daresay he would have made himself head of the church if given enough time' Henry VII chuckled and Arthur joined in. Then both father and son stood up and joined their wives, as Henry saw he and Margaret dancing happily. He smiled contently at this vision.

'Why did you talk him out of his decision?' Henry asked his brother next to him.

'You _are_ my brother, I would like to have thought you would have done the same for me' Arthur said but Henry stood still not sure he would have. Arthur continued.

'I was often jealous of you as well, you know' He began glancing to his brother, Henry turned his head to stare at him in shock.

'I always wanted to be a dutiful son to father, but he sent me to Ludlow away from our loving mother, away from his wise guidance, away from my brothers and sisters, Ludlow was lonely, and in the end I died alone and my death was an embarrassment, if the Tudor's were destined to rule how was it that Arthur named for the great King was now dead before sixteen so I was buried in the heart of the Kingdom and forgotten, not brought back to lay with my parents' Arthur said softly but his voice held no bitterness just regret. Henry sighed heavily, he would never wish Arthur's death but selfishly he acknowledged he was happy to have been King. If only he had been born before Arthur, Arthur turned his head and smiled, Henry had a feeling he knew what his brother had said silently and that was that he agreed with Henry.

'This was the last happy Christmas we had, the next year mother was weak from her last pregnancy, Margaret was in Scotland meeting her new short - lived husband and father was colder than ever' Henry said eyeing his family sadly. His mother and father spoke softly to one another hand in hand, while Margaret and his younger self shared jokes and Arthur calmly looked out at what he believed were his future subjects as Catalina looked at him admiration. A sadness filled Henry as he thought about how in six months the succession would become a crisis as only a ten year old boy became the heir to the throne. Henry looked to Arthur next to him. Elizabeth their mother had given their father a son from eight months of marriage, almost throughout the reign of their father the succession seemed secure there were two sons, two _strong _sons. After Arthur's death there would never be stability there once was. From now on his childhood memories would be sadder and darker, only because those around him were foolish to believe the future lay with Arthur. Henry looked to Arthur.

'I am ready to leave' Henry said, Arthur held out his cool hand and Henry took it. The light enclosed around them once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry opened his eyes as the glowing light faded. Henry turned from his brother to survey the room they were in, they were not longer at Richmond Palace and also they were no longer in 1501.

'This is Greenwich' Henry said recognising his old childhood nursery, he lived here for years with Margaret, there had been also three others - Elizabeth, Mary and Edmund, two had died young, Elizabeth and Edmund. Mary had married Margaret's dead Scottish husband's successor, she became also the Queen of Scots. Mary died in child birth giving her husband the King of Scots an heir, King James V, King of Scotland. Henry with a smile spotted himself near the fire, with a quick glance out of the many windows he saw severe rain and spotted trees almost been uprooted from the violent storm.

'What year is it?' Henry asked over his shoulder walking towards his younger self. Arthur remained some distance behind him.

'1502, you are now the heir to the throne' He said and Henry nodded, he thought back to when he was told of his brother's death. Charles had heard the news through one of the Spanish envoys who heard it by the frantic messenger who came from Ludlow. The envoy would not let him pass until he learned that the infanta did not die from the sweating sickness. It was an indescribable feeling, excited, shocked, slightly saddened, but overall Henry from the moment the words left Charles's lips knew that all had fell into place, he looked more like the grandson of King Edward than Arthur did, he had been more popular at court, he was more talented, he was stronger, he was cleverer, everyone throughout his childhood had said so. Henry glanced back to his brother's stiff form, however wore a neutral expression. Henry turned back to the more interesting subject and smiled seeing his eleven year old self. He saw he was writing a poem, he chuckled and glanced to Arthur.

'Even at eleven I was a talented poet' Arthur did not reply. Henry looked at how he seemed taller in the year that they had rapidly advanced from. Henry smiled

'I was always a big boy' Arthur again did not reply. Henry looked around the empty room and tried in deep though to remember why he was here at Christmas time alone, where was Margaret? Where was his mother? In an instant it came back to him, his mother in her last year on God's Earth had gone on a godforsaken progress into Wales. Henry glanced back with an irritated glance in Arthur's direction remembering that their mother had insisted on seeing the burial place of her eldest son, even though her second one had begged her not to travel in her delicate situation. With a scowl Henry remembered that his mother's trip would be in vain, it would weaken her while she gave birth to a weak baby girl, and her foolhardy trip to visit her dead son's tomb would all be for nothing. Henry glanced to Arthur in search of any guilt which in Henry's opinion, he should feel. Arthur scowled at him and walked towards him slowly as if only able to move that moment and looked upon his brother near the fire ignoring the older Henry. With an angry scoff Henry spoke.

'Why could someone else have guided me through my memories?' He asked and Arthur smiled at him almost bitterly.

'Who? Which of your wives went peacefully to their grave?' Henry gnawed at his teeth controlling his temper with great effort.

'How about Charles' He said thinking of his good friend and Arthur scoffed.

'Even if he was not a complete child like yourself, he is not long gone ahead of you and he and Margaret are rather… occupied' Arthur said with a slight flinch.

'Well then Wolsey, More or Cromwell' Henry said thinking of those who served him in the past, he would be lenient and be a good king to forgive them and welcome them into his graces once again. Arthur's face stilled and looked at Henry in a way he did not like.

'Harry? You do know that in one way or another each of their lives were ended by your doing?' Henry said nothing, Arthur tapped his finger to his chin mockingly.

'Who else would you like, the duke of Buckingham? Thomas Boleyn? George Boleyn? Compton? Knivert?' Arthur asked his tone increasing with each word. Furiously Henry shouted back.

'Mother!' Arthur paused and shrugged.

'Mother did not want to' He said simply causing Henry's heart to almost stop in shock, his mother did not want to see him? Arthur ignored him and turned to the door nearest to the young Henry. It opened a cluster of ladies entered the room, young Henry jumped to his feet and strode his way towards the ladies as they chatted, ordered and complained to each other as Elizabeth of York came heavily with child into the room. While still a beauty she seemed to have aged with premature frown lines. She was also haggard looking with big bags under her beautiful blue eyes. It pained Henry to look at her, why did she not want to come to her son? Here in 1502 she did that, as she embraced a younger Henry. Watching as she kissed his forehead and let him rest his head on her shoulder Henry bit his lip willing himself not to cry foolishly. Was she disappointed in him? Was he not a great King like her father had been? She told such stories about her father, the Lancastrian King Henry VII had not liked that, believing there should be not distinction between Lancaster and York in their family but the Yorkist Queen conspired against her husband and secretly told Henry all the stories she had of him, it was their little secret. His mother had admired her father enormously, hoping to duplicate the man he strongly resembled, he always wanted to impress her in turn. Arthur could do no wrong in the eyes of their father, Henry wished to do no wrong in the eyes of his mother. And now she did not want to see him? He watched as Elizabeth of York pulled her son away from her to look at him, Henry stepped closer although it was not necessary to listen to what she was saying, he often replayed his last Christmas with his mother while sombrely wishing to survive the darker days of court after her death, later it simply became painful. His mother's ladies slowly disappeared out the door wordlessly.

'Oh my Harry, do you miss your sister?' She asked her voice like bells. Harry smiled fondly to his mother and nodded. Truthfully Margaret had been getting on his nerves with all her wailing about the death of Arthur, having her sent to Scotland to marry the King was a relief although it pained his mother. She would return in August as a fourteen year old widow, a marriage so brief and not consummated she would rarely turn her head if called the Queen of Scots, her sister Mary would take her place as Queen of Scots and soon disappear up North. For the present Mary was with his grandmother the two were inseparable. Sadly for Margaret however she and their mother would never see each other as Elizabeth of York would have died in the Tower of London several months beforehand.

'Do you miss your brother?' Elizabeth asked, wiping a tear from her eye and Harry caressed her cheek.

'Of course mother' He said, Henry heard Arthur mutter 'liar' but ignored him and watched as his mother smiling recounted her trip from London to Worcester, relaying all the stops she made, all the people she met. She then described Arthur's tomb, her smile was gone and she seemed saddened and described the tomb as 'lonely'. She cried softly and almost soundlessly, the younger Henry patted her back, when she stopped he scolded his mother.

'You could have become ill, you could have fallen in such a trip, you should have remained at home with me, I would have taken care of you' Harry said with a desperation in his voice. His mother fondly stroked his cheek.

'One day you will be a father, you will learn to put your children before yourself, all that matters is their welfare' She said lovingly but Harry frowned.

'There is nothing you can do for Arthur, he is gone, why could you not wait until the babe was born?' He demanded his cheeks growing red, Elizabeth remained silent watched him carefully, her calmness calmed him. She scooted closer on the couch to her son.

'Harry my dear, I will not leave again' She promised fruitlessly, Henry turned away from the scene. Looking out the window ignoring his and his mother's past little chuckles and story telling he spoke to Arthur.

'Bring me to another time' He said his voice hollow, he heard Arthur approach him and without saying anything he took his hand. Again the glow Henry was now accustomed to glowed around them. A moment later Henry found himself with Arthur outside from Richmond Palace in the tiltyard watching a knight in armour gallop towards his opponent, Henry walked closer recognising Charles's physique and technique on the horse. Charles's opponent thrust his lance into Charles's shoulder securing a point. There were wild cheers behind Henry and Arthur, they turned. Henry stared at awe at the beautiful young woman his eyes latched on to, who sat next to his sister Margaret with a huge admiring smile on her face. Catherine had grown to be more beautiful than most give her credit for. Her chestnut coloured hair, longer and free falling over her shoulders. Her small soft hands were placed calmly on her lap, her back up straight, her head held up high she watched the knights face off. Henry grinned and knew it was him, she was looking at. He turned and he saw his younger self raise his visor, Henry saw that among the amount of woman watching the practice between him and Charles, his eyes only went towards Catherine. He watched his younger self ignore William Compton's catcalls and Anthony Knivert's advice on jousting techniques.

'She is like an Angel' Henry found himself say to Arthur who did not look around at her but kept his eyes on a figure slowly coming towards Henry and Charles.

'That is Richard Empson, you will have him killed along with Sir Edmund Dudley' Arthur said and Henry nodded having vaguely recognised the man who had been the 2nd person executed in his reign. Empson bowed.

'Your majesty, your father wishes to speak with you most urgently' He said and Henry nodded and jumped down from his horse, he handed the reigns to a stable boy and waved a hand in the direction of the crowd, his eyes remaining on Catherine who beamed at him. Knivert and Compton jumped on their own horses to take up what Henry and Charles had abandoned. Arthur and Henry followed Henry and Charles and Empson towards Richmond Palace.

'I remember this, I am sixteen and now the Prince of Wales' Henry said and Arthur said nothing but bit his lip. Henry supposed he ought to allow him the honour of bearing the title. They found themselves inside the study of Henry VII. The man looked a hundred years older, having been affected by the death of his son and heir as well as his wife. His hair which had been desperately clinging to its former blond had now turned gray, his face sunken and sallow. He was hunched forward counting some gold coins, Henry smiled ruefully.

'That was his sole and enlightening hobby' Arthur surprisingly chuckled but then became serious again by the sight of his father. Finally Henry VII having been busy counting, leaving his son waiting in front of his desk looked up with an air of disappointment.

'_And_ where have you been?' He asked both Henry's and Arthur knew a lecture would be coming following that tone. The younger Henry informed him he had been jousting with Charles, the old king looked as if he may have dropped dead at his desk with the stricken face he pulled.

'You are my last heir, and you were foolishly jousting' Henry VII said angrily but the young Prince of Wales did not back down.

'It is my passion, I do not see why I can not, no one can compete with me' He said proudly and a look of dislike passed through Henry VII usual calm face, but he said nothing.

'You are my heir, and God knows I never allowed Arthur to joust' He informed his second son who frowned.

'Much good it did him' He spat bitterly and Henry VII looked at him chillingly, a silent warning hung in the air. Henry heard Arthur muttered darkly next to him but supposed Arthur could be allowed that.

'If God forbid you die, the our dynasty fails, we have no male heirs' Henry VII said shaking his head he began to launch into a lecture muttering more to himself of why he did battle at Bosworth, why he strove to heal England's wounds following the clashes between the cousin houses of York and Lancaster. Henry VII looked finally to his son, his voice heavy with regret.

'Our dynasty will fail' The young Henry shook his head with determination.

'I will not fail father' Henry VII said nothing in return, but the young prince was not finished.

'Why do you treat me like a child, locked away like a girl, unable to show my vast abilities, you will not let me attend any of the privy council meetings, Arthur at the age of six was in charge of the council of Wales, he had been to more privy council meetings before the age of ten than I have in total' Young Henry said with annoyance. His father narrowed his eyes as Henry smiled at his younger self in pride. His father had not trusted him, he believed Henry was incapable. With a grin Henry thought about how much better he was at being a king than his father had been.

'Very well, prove to me you can act better than a child' He told his son who straightened up his back awaiting a challenge. A knock came on the door and King Henry called the person in, it was Thomas Wolsey with Margaret Pole's son Reginald. Wolsey graciously bowed to the king and his son.

'That little -' Henry began muttering furious at the young seven year old boy next to his former favourite. He barely registered that Wolsey was asking for religious books that the King's mother had left for him to borrow. Henry found it odd that Lady Richmond was not present.

'She is at Collyweston' Arthur said and Henry nodded, his mind reading merely annoying before was now outright exasperating. The old King explained another book was down the corridor, he told Wolsey to fetch it and leave Reginald with him. Henry noticed that Reginald looked upon his former self in awe, and yet again this would be another who did him great harm. The old king turned to his son.

'I am thinking of remarriage' The King said and the young Prince blinked in response. Henry looked to Arthur in distaste, no one could replace their mother. However all knowing Arthur spoke up.

'I do not believe he ever really wanted to marry again, no one could replace mother' He said and Henry scoffed, Arthur sighed.

'Henry, half his life he spent years as an exile in Brittany surrounded by strangers constantly being moved to different locations, she gave him stability, do not underestimate their love just because they did not openly and extravagantly declare it themselves' Arthur said and Henry looked back to his father and still could not help think his mother deserved someone better, Arthur said nothing. They turned their attention to young Henry who looked irritated at the idea of someone else and not his mother as Queen of England.

'I having been discussing the idea of marrying the princess of Wales's sister the Queen of Castile, well Harry what do you think?' Their father spoke, young Harry spoke up with a tired voice.

'I say you are too old, and she is too mad' He put it bluntly causing Henry to chuckle in amusement, however the old King looked as if he would hurt him. Reginald averted his eyes to the ground, the Old King stood and began to scold him fiercely that Henry admired his younger self for not showing fear. A knock came again and Wolsey returned, his smile fading noticing the King's standing position, his angry glare at his son and his fist clenched. His eyes went to the young Prince who seemed unaffected by it all. Thomas Wolsey thanked the king quickly, and brought Reginald with him bowing gracefully. With them gone the old King looked at Henry in a way he would always detest - disappointment.

'Arthur would never have answered to me like that' He said spitefully, Henry forty years after this line still felt an urge to hit his father, he looked to see possibly the same feeling mirrored on his younger self.

'Arthur is dead and what his opinion would have been matters little now' Young Henry spat back, his father tensed, his hands turning white as they gripped the edge of his desk. Young Henry was clearly waiting for another horrible scolding, he even stepped back slightly as if waiting for his father to strike him, Older Henry cringed knowing what his father would really do, slowly his father sank to his chair eyes directly into his son's and then began to sob. He would stay there for hours, not listening to his living son's pleas for him to calm himself. Henry quickly turned to his brother and held out his hand.

'I want to leave' He said desperately, he hated these Christmases, his weak mother, his beaten father. Arthur mournfully glanced to his father before holding out his hand and the light encircled them once again. They arrived back in what Henry recognized as his chambers at Whitehall, he felt immediately older and weaker and went and sat in his chair and leaned back heavily. He sighed recalling the things he had seen. His father would never recover from the blow that was Arthur's death, it crushed him and then crushed him further to lose his wife. Henry put his head in his hands, he could see his mother's weakened face, his memories flashed to her death and when she lay in state and he saw her the last time, tired and pale, dead at thirty seven. He could still hear his father's sobs, his own sob got caught in his throat. He put his hands down and looked at Arthur.

'I hated their love for you, why did he love you much more than me?' He asked and Arthur looked at him compassionately, he walked over to him and Henry felt his cold hand rest on his shoulder.

'They loved me just as much as they loved you, Henry, no parent ever recovers from the loss of their child, I had been with father it seemed since the beginning of his return to England, I was born thirteen months following Bosworth, my birth made him believe more and more of his own right to the throne by uniting Lancaster and York, and I was more like him than you ever were, he did love you but he always envisioned me as King but I promise you he was proud of you and so was mother' He said and Henry looked up hopefully.

'They are?'

'Yes, he may have built a stable Kingdom, built up the treasury but you have given it something he never did, eminence, magnificence, in years to come you will be remembered before him, and do not forget what you saw in fourteen ninety six, how he was laughing with your teasing of our sister, they both were very proud of you and the charm you emitted to all' Arthur promised crouching down next to Henry.

'But why would she not come to me?' Henry asked worried of the reason, Arthur let out a smile.

'Because what she is not proud is how she overindulged you' He said and Henry's temper flared.

'She did not, have you not been listening in those memories, it is you they mourn, it was you father was proud of' He almost shouted and Arthur gritted his teeth.

'Perhaps, but I was never close by to be overindulged and I was never spoilt like you' He said with no trace of anger. Henry huffed and sat back in his chair, Arthur sensing that their small moment had come to an end stood up.

'You are tired, I shall let you sleep and we shall resume our trip tomorrow' He said and Henry fumed and glanced to him, he hated the idea of being called spoilt, him spoilt!

'I thought you said this would be my _last_ journey' He said and Arthur nodded his patience seemed to have come to an end.

'It is, you will never leave Whitehall until you are in casket' He said bluntly and Henry froze, his death of course! His heart pounded every so slightly, the sleepiness he had felt before left him having being reminded of his mortality. Henry looked up and saw Arthur sit in the chair opposite him. Henry turned his thoughts to his kingdom, he would never see Greenwich, he would never visit Richmond, he would never see Eltham or Hampton Court. He would die here in Whitehall. His thoughts went to his poor son, his boy was only nine and already a King. His thoughts went to his daughters Mary and Elizabeth, they would old enough to provide a motherly love to Edward, he promised himself to tell them. Arthur came over with his cane and Henry took it and leaned on it, annoyingly his elder brother helped him towards his bed, Henry lay down on it not caring about changing his clothes his trip with Arthur wore him out. Henry began to close his eyes when a knock on the door alerted his attentions.

'Come' Henry called hoarsely, the door opened and in stepped Mary, Arthur bowed to his niece who smiled at him and nodded.

'Sir Edmund'

She went by Arthur and came towards Henry, Arthur left through the door sensing that Mary wished to speak in private. Henry sat up with great difficulty and looked at Mary.

'Well what is it girl?' He asked

'I came to ask if I could take Elizabeth to Hunsdon' She said and Henry looked at her and pondered on the question. He would die soon, did he want them around him? Henry thought back to when his own father lay dying, Henry would rather have been elsewhere. On the other hand, was he ready to part with them so soon? although they failed to be boys for him, they were still his children.

'You may take her, however I wish for you to remain at court through the new year' Henry ordered and Mary looked surprised, she nodded gracefully and thanked his kindness.

'Goodnight father' She said and went to leave, she stopped and turned back to him hesitantly, glancing to the door Henry did not need Arthur's ability to understand what she was thinking. Since she was the eldest, and was thirty one he decided it was time she knew.

'I am dying Mary' she stood still and stared at him. His weakening state did not seemed to be oblivious to her. She said nothing but he could tell by looking in her eyes that she was trying not to cry, as an infant she never cried, now apparently when she was alone she indulged herself with the emotion as if making up for lost time.

'Art - … Sir Edmund is finalising matters for me' He said and she nodded, a crease of confusion still present on her brow.

'We will speak in the morning' He said and she nodded, curtsying she walked quickly to the door and opened it he could see her shadow pause in the arch then continue on her way. Arthur reappeared with a smile on his face. Distastefully Henry remembered their earlier dinner, Mary had been staring at Arthur - her uncle! Arthur came towards him, his smile had declined slightly then he shook his head.

'It was not like, she does feel a familial connection, she just does not recognise it' Arthur said and moved a chair to the head of Henry's bed. He sat and watched him. Henry frowned.

'You are not watching me sleep I hope?' He said disgruntled, Arthur smirked.

'I can think of better ways to pass the time, but yes I am'

'Can you not sleep?'

'Not here' Arthur said shaking his head and Henry nodded, he grew bored of caring and lay back on his bed thinking once again of his son, would he be safe as a boy king? Henry peaked a look at Arthur who was staring off into space, Henry frowned wondering why Arthur would not answer his question. Growing tired of Arthur, and growing tired in general Henry yawned and slowly slipped off into a slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thanks for the feedback very encouraging! Hope everyone had a good Christmas**

* * *

Henry had hoped it would all have been a nightmare. His elder brother did not rise from the dead and haunt him during the evening to chide him for difficult decisions he had made in his life. Arthur wouldn't understand, he had never been King. He had lain in his bed hoping it was a dream, he had no stomach to listen to his brother further and to see anymore memories. However his brother had called to him, when Henry had opened his eyes Arthur was sitting in a chair quietly watching him. The man looked exactly as he had the night before, no tired eyes, no ruffled hair, his dark clothes as immaculate as before. Henry sat up, his brother helping him. Finally in an upright position, Henry shrugged him off while Arthur grinned.

'Had I not any experience in these matters I would have assumed you died in your sleep' He said with a laugh, Henry did not smile. He looked around for his chamberlains.

'They are on their way' He said and moved away from Henry. Henry's chamberlains came in briskly and one youth announced Lord Hertford. Arthur moved to a chair in front of the fire and sat obviously content to miss this meeting. Henry was helped over to his table to eat as Edward Seymour strode into the room. Seymour was a dour, ambitious man, Henry and he had never been friends but sweet Jane had loved her brother. Hertford glanced to the back of Arthur's head, with a slight frown he pressed forward to the King and bowed. With a sly smile Hertford greeted Henry.

'Your majesty, I have the warrants for arrest of the heretics, as well as some other papers for you to sign' He said and Henry nodded, he ushered Hertford to sit and the man did. Henry feebly signed what he could including the arrest of the heretics, he would let Gardiner deal with them.

'My lord, very soon we shall meet with the privy council to discuss the prince's minority' Henry said and Hertford nodded barely able to contain a ghost of a smile. Henry knew as the king's uncle Hertford was expecting to be lord protector of his young nephew. Henry despised the idea that the Seymour's would rule England, if only God would not take him away while Edward was still a boy, if only he was able to live for another six years. Edward would be almost sixteen he would be almost ready to rule in his own right. Henry and Hertford spoke for several minutes of Hans Holbein and his progress with Henry's latest portrait. Hertford stood and bowed, he left the room shooting another glance in Arthur's direction. Arthur stood and came over to Henry.

'What is the fate of my boy? Hmm?' Henry asked but Arthur said nothing. Henry shook his head in frustration, he tried to think of what Arthur had said, he stated three fates to his three children, there was a mention that one would be cold to others, Henry thought of Mary within seconds. Another would be about love, about not taking chances, Henry pondered on that one, he would have also guessed Mary. Perhaps Edward would learn from his father's betrayals to choose his wife more carefully, and Elizabeth would most likely be her mother's daughter, enough said. And the third, someone would be saddened throughout his or her life? Elizabeth? That girl was too cheerful, perhaps Elizabeth would be the cold one and Mary the sad one? Henry turned his head and glanced out the window, how long did he have left? Days? weeks? months? Henry called to one of his chamberlains.

'Summon my wife and children, they shall have breakfast with me' He ordered sending a surprised chamberlain from the room in great haste, what if he only had hours? He glanced to Arthur hoping for a nod or a shake, his helpful big brother did neither.

'You will see in good time brother' Arthur said with a wave of his hand dismissing Henry, who did not like to be dismissed. Knowing his brother did not see himself inferior to him, and that an argument would not let Arthur see he was King, and Arthur a mere prince, Henry shook off the thoughts of death and focused on matters at hand. He rose and was helped as he washed and then dressed. Finished he sent them on their way. Arthur stood nearby him.

'Do you suspect that your family will begin to think it odd for me to intrude on another meal?'

'Then leave' Henry barked back and Arthur chuckled.

'I am afraid I have no where to go'

'Do what normal men do Arthur, take some gold, get drunk and find a girl and lose your virginity' Henry said and Arthur smirked at him smugly. Turning away from Henry, Arthur sat down in a chair making it known that he would be intruding on another meal. A groomsman then announced Mary, and she came in. Henry noticed she was wearing black once again, did she not dress in any other colour? Why did she dress as if she were in mourning? She bowed to him and nodded warmly to Arthur.

'Sir Edmund' She said in a greeting, friendly of course but her tone held some surprise and suspicion. Arthur stood and bowed to her remembering in time, that in Mary's view she was of royalty and he was not. He waited until she sat herself and took his seat. Henry stayed where he was and looked out to the harsh winter of December. It would the last winter he ever saw. He looked out at the snow covered fields and thought back to his younger years, when he would joust in the tiltyard, when he play tennis at the tennis court, when he would wrestle in the ring and when he hunted in the woods just beyond the fields. In his youth he had been loved throughout all of England, with a glance to Mary he remembered how Katherine had taken away his peoples love for him. Why would she not just accept the divorce, accept his will, and retire to a nunnery? He turned his head to see Arthur and Mary deeply entangled in a conversation, he caught the language and realised they were speaking Spanish. He never knew Arthur could speak Spanish, maybe he learned it in heaven? Henry frowned, what was heaven like? Would he be thirty three again? Would there be tiltyards? Tennis courts? Hunting forests? Wrestling rings? Banquets? Dances? Another groom announced his other daughter's arrival, Henry did not turn around thinking of those he would meet in heaven, his mother, his father, his siblings, his grandmothers, with a jolt he realised he would meet his grandfather King Edward. A smile tugged at his lips. He thought about Knivert and Compton, and of course Charles. They would all be waiting for him. Henry vaguely heard laughing behind him as he thought with a smile of seeing Thomas More once again, or Thomas Wolsey, like the good and merciful King he was he would forgive them and accept their apologies with open arms. He smiled softly when he imagined meeting his young son Henry FitzRoy, by God he would give that boy a bone crushing hug! His thoughts turned for a moment more darker, he would see Katherine of Aragon again, and more darkly he would once again see Anne Boleyn the witch who deceived him into marrying her. Would Anne Boleyn be in heaven? Was she deemed pure enough to go to heaven? Would her cousin Katherine Howard be there? Or were they burning in hell for their betrayals? A groom announced the arrival of Prince Edward and Henry whirled around to see his young handsome son stride into the room. Smiling widely imaging soon he would be in Jane's comforting arms while their son would one day God willing be a great king and continue on his father's great works. Henry hugged his son tightly, not wanting to let him go. Truthfully he was fearful for Edward now as he was a boy, he would be subjected to councillors until he turned at least seventeen. Henry sadly reflected on the loss of Henry Fitzroy, his little duke of Richmond could have been the lord protector for his younger brother. Henry Fitzroy would have been twenty eight, a strong and handsome man possibly with many of his own children. Henry turned and walked with Edward to the table, where his sisters and unknowingly his uncle had all stood in respect and bowed. When Henry and Edward sat the other three did, there was silence at the table for a moment.

'When did you learn to speak Spanish?' Henry asked Arthur who looked at him in some surprise, glancing to the others at the table he answered slowly. Henry inwardly sighed wondering what made him ask such a question, his brother could hardly state the truth.

'I was taught some Spanish by my mother, she was excellently fluent, then my first wife a Spaniard continued on with my Spanish until alas death parted us and I continued my Spanish once again with my mother' Henry nodded admiring Arthur's save. Mary took it upon herself to inquire where Arthur's wife had been from originally. With a small smile on his lips Arthur answered Granada. Elizabeth was fascinated by Granada, Henry frowned as Elizabeth described every inch of the palace of Alhambra. Mary looked at her from time to time proudly, as Edward sat still listening closely, his interest piqued.

'I should like to see Alhambra one day' He said wistfully and Henry patted his son's shoulder.

'Who knows, there will be many great things in store for you my son' Henry said and Edward smiled and thanked him. At long last his wife Kate came to the room, after formalities were expressed she showed barely masked surprise when she saw 'Sir Edmund'. The meal was served and Henry watched his family interact. All three of his children were born to mothers gone long ago, and Kate Parr loved them each as if they were her own. He shook his head sadly. Henry remembered all those other children who should have been here but were taking away from him. How many did he and Katherine have? Six? Only Mary sat here. How many did Anne Boleyn try pass as his own? Three? A deformed son sired with her brother. Henry's anger flared and tried to toss away Anne's image from his mind. He thought of Jane, his temper calmed. Her quiet demurer was a breath of fresh air from a demanding temptress. Too quickly the meal came to an end, he ordered his children to join him again for dinner which they were pleasantly surprised by. They all left the room with Henry muttering of business to attend to, when they were gone, Arthur held out his hand.

'Now we shall see you as the young King of England when you first came to the throne' He said and Henry nodded, he took his hand again like the night before he became young again, the light flared and he was suddenly standing in a field. He turned and saw himself as a young man still in his late teens with his - and if rumour had it also Arthur's - first love Katherine of Aragon. They were both surrounded by many woman and men, Henry spotted his younger self leaving a wrestling ring erected in the gardens of Richmond Palace. Everyone was cheering, obviously he had won. With the roar of cheers the loudest coming from Brandon, Compton, and Knivert as well as several others, Henry saw his younger self lift his arms in victory and cheer. He watched Katherine as she looked at him adoringly, she took his arm and patted it affectionately. She always did small quiet things such as that, it made him feel loved and appreciated. And she was beautiful, her hair was down resting on her shoulders, and with a tug at his heart he saw that she was sporting a small bump, she was once again with child.

'When is this?' Henry asked Arthur who stood next to him observing the scene.

'This is August 1510, you have been king for just over a year, your wife is a renowned beauty, you are renowned handsome King, and your wife is with child once again with the heir of the throne' He said and Henry let out a heavy sigh. Thinking back over those blissful years with Katherine he remembered how he would constantly show her a new book, talk to her about any matters of state, eagerly wanting her approval. She would always listen to him, boost him, she was the perfect wife in everyway except her body failed her constantly. The child she had in her belly would die under two months of life, his little Prince Henry. Henry watched as he took his wife's hand and they left the crowds and quietly went for a walk in the gardens. He heard her congratulating him with his wrestling.

'You are the strongest man in all of England and Wales' She said her Spanish accent thick, he saw himself grin down at her lovely face. Her skin was still beautiful and smooth, Henry almost longed to touch himself. Thankfully his younger self did, he caressed her cheek and kiss her on the lips tenderly.

'I am the luckiest man in all of England, nay of Europe' He said with a laugh and she smiled. Her hand went to her stomach.

'What shall we call him?' She asked with a sudden mischievous grin.

'Henry of course' He answered rather quickly, she nodded her smile still wide but there was a hesitance in her stance.

'Perhaps if we have a second son, I may call him after his uncle' She said and Henry saw his younger face darken.

'For Arthur?' He asked with a harshness she was clearly not yet used to, her smile faded completely.

'No for my brother, could we name him John?' She asked and Henry saw his younger self give way and begin to apologise for his behaviour. They hugged and he promised her if they had three sons, they would be named Henry, John and Ferdinand if she so wished. Laughing to themselves, they continued to hold hands walking around the gardens and he asked her to describe Spain once again. The stories of Spain and her parents had always fascinated him, their marriage, their war against Isabel's brother's apparent daughter and their wars against the Moors. Henry and Arthur watched the married couple walk hand in hand as Katherine spoke happily of her family. Henry reflected it was rather lucky that Isabel and Ferdinand had been long dead when it came to him wanting a divorce from their daughter. Henry watched as Katherine patted her stomach soothingly as she smiled and with laughter in her voice she told his younger self.

'He's kicking Henry' Turning away abruptly, with his tightened throat, he turned to his brother and forced himself to speak.

'Take me elsewhere' He begged not wishing to see himself with Katherine again, Arthur hesitated his eyes on Katherine and Henry.

'What is wrong with the name Arthur?' He asked sounding hurt and Henry shook his head, not wanting to delve into matters too long and complex when he could not bare to hear as his former wife spoke happily of the son she was sure she would give birth to. And did Arthur have to be so selfish at a time like this? Arthur held out his hand wordlessly, again the bright light engulfed them and again they were somewhere else. Henry saw they were in a chamber in a palace, his mind could not decide which one.

'We are at the Palace of Placentia, the date is the 18th day of February fifteen sixteen, familiar?' Arthur asked and Henry frowned at him, his voice returned.

'Of course, my daughter's birth' He walked through an archway and entered into the second part of the chamber, he could feel Arthur trailing behind him. Henry once again saw himself, he was older of course in fifteen sixteen but still fresh and handsome, his eyes glanced to Katherine laying in the bed pale, and ill from child birth. She had aged from the years they last saw her, it was hard to judge how she differed in general as child birth had taken the air from her lungs. Henry did recall that her beauty had began to wane following her constant failure at child birth. Henry saw himself approached her and smile.

'She is a healthy little girl' He said but even now he could hear the buried disappointment in his voice. Henry saw that Katherine either did not notice or did not care as her smile spread on her face and she glanced behind Henry. Slowly a midwife brought little Mary towards her mother, Henry stared at the little infant and his heart swelled at the sight of her. She was tiny, her head full of dark hair, he laughed out loud remembering the first time he held his eldest child. Katherine eagerly held her daughter and cuddled her close to her chest, Henry watched his younger self stand next to her. He remembered this moment, it remained in his mind and he remembered how although he could acknowledge it was selfish of him but here Mary replaced him as Katherine's most beloved thing on God's earth. He watched his younger self watch mother and daughter as the former cooed to the latter lovingly.

'I felt left out, like I was intruding' He said softly and Arthur said nothing but nodded watching Katherine cradle the only infant to survive to adulthood. Katherine was speaking Spanish to the infant, she was speaking so low Henry could barely hear. His younger self spoke up.

'And what shall we call her sweetheart? Isabel for your mother, or Elizabeth for mine?' He asked, Katherine did not look up but smiled softly.

'Mary, she is our Mary sent down from heaven by the angels, named for the queen of the heavens' She lovingly and Henry nodded. Henry looked at the infant who became his Mary, his thoughts strayed to how she was thirty years later. His daughter was unhappy. He continued to stare at his baby daughter wishing he could hold her again, smell that loving smell newborns emit. He wished to cradle her in his arms once again and take more a firm hold of her. Thirty years later Mary would be quiet, unhappy and much to Henry's chagrin unsophisticated. She was popular, their trip up north had shown him as much, but she was weak, Katherine had sheltered her far too much. Katherine spoke again.

'We are still young Henry, a daughter now, by grace of God a son will follow' She said to him and Henry saw his younger self cheer up and nod eagerly.

'You do love your daughter don't you' Arthur said and Henry nodded

'But you do not show it to her, as much as she would like' He added and Henry frowned, his heart aching slightly as he looked at the tiny bundle in Katherine's arms in this happy memory. Arthur moved next to him and held out his hand, Henry paused before taking it, although her gender disappointed him, and Katherine would fail to give him a son, this was still a happy moment, Henry looked back to see his younger self sit on the edge of the bed and caress the face of his new infant daughter while his wife smiled up at him. With a gulp, he turned and held out his hand. He expected to see pieces of Mary's childhood, and Arthur did not disappoint, he took him to many other memories Henry had almost forgotten, times at court when he would catches glimpses of his daughter Mary as she came and went, growing older in each time. A moment when she was three, an excellent Italian musician was leaving court to return home and little Mary who loved music quickly stood and ran to him asking him to play more, Henry smiled lovingly noticing all at court were laughing and smiling at the sight of the little princess. Their other meeting were filled with much love, he would grab hold of her and lift her up in his arms, and swear she was the most beautiful girl in the world, Mary more Katherine's daughter than his own would shrug and say she was not so sure. It almost brought a tear to his eye, then Arthur and he were at the field of the cloth of gold. He watched with pride as Katherine held her face high in French territory, he watched with a laugh as Mary pushed the Dauphin who tumbled like a little girl when he rejected her sweet little kiss, where had that feistiness gone to? He grinned as he watched himself joust and dance, he remembered his youth and he watched his first wife and his first daughter as they preformed their duties well. Again Henry took his brother's hand, they reappeared in the gardens at Richmond. Henry saw his daughter still young running from her mother with their ladies in waiting behind them. Mother and daughter were laughing happily, Henry stood watching with a smile.

'Mary, Mary, Mary!' Katherine called with laughter in her voice, Mary stopped having reached Cardinal Wolsey. Henry watched as Katherine mood darkened, she kissed her daughter's forehead.

'Go to your room, I will come later' She said and Mary nodded and went off with one of the ladies. Henry turned to his brother.

'What year is it? The 1520s, Mary looks ten years of age?' He asked barely paying heed to Wolsey and Katherine, who he knew disliked one another.

'1525, Your son Henry FitzRoy has just been sent up north, he is now a duke, and you are sending Mary to Ludlow Castle to be princess of Wales, that is why Katherine looks distressed with Wolsey who you sent to present the bad news' He said and Henry nodded, he realised sadly that little Henry FitzRoy would die soon, he watched as Katherine turned around parting from Wolsey and called back to her daughter.

'Mary? Mary!' She said her unhappiness at the thoughts of being separated from her daughter seeping through, she quickly walked after her daughter. They came to the next memory, a thought came to Henry. He was not present, how could they be in these memories.

'These are Catalina's memories' Arthur answered and Henry said nothing, he looked to Katherine who was saying farewell to their daughter. Both mother and daughter looked sad at the idea of parting from one another. Henry tried to stop the guilt from swelling him completely as the countess of Salisbury entered the room and took Mary's hand and assured Katherine that she would take great care of Mary. Katherine and Margaret had been close friends, Mary saw her as a second mother.

'And I killed her' Henry whispered to himself. He watched sadly as Katherine kneeled before their daughter and spoke to her in Spanish, telling her that she was the king's only legitimate child, and assuring her one day she would queen reminding her that Fernando and Isabel had been her grandparents. Slowly Mary was led from the room and Henry gazed at Katherine's sad figure, he was most likely off with a mistress while she watched her only child disappear to the remote wilderness that Henry was told was Wales. Katherine would go to Wales in some time, when the sweating sickness would break out Henry remembered he ordered her there for her safety, and to keep Mary safe. He watched as Katherine sat down in a chair and her faithful lady in waiting entered Lady Elizabeth Darrell.

'He has sent her to Ludlow' She said gravely and Lady Darrell nodded solemnly. Katherine shook her head.

'That castle was ill - fated for me, please God it will not be so for my daughter' She said crossing herself. Katherine sat in thought. Arthur spoke up.

'Ludlow really is ill - fated, our uncle King Edward lived there, then I, and then Mary' Arthur said shaking his head and Henry nodded, worry rose in him, was Mary ill - fated? He turned his attention back to Katherine's memories, or 'Catalina' as how Arthur called her.

'I wonder if she will be given my old rooms or Arthur's?' She asked softly, Henry glanced quickly to Arthur, Henry walked closer to Katherine. Why would she care? What truly transpired between them?

'I think perhaps she will be given the suite of the former prince of Wales befitting her own rank' Darrell said and Katherine nodded.

'I never ventured in his rooms until he was ill, naturally I do not remember if they were bigger than my own' She said and Darrell nodded with a slight smile. This calmed Henry's nerves somewhat.

'I hope Mary comes to adore the round chapel at Ludlow, a beautiful rare Norman round chapel, designed of those in the holy lands' More ladies entered to prepare a meal for Katherine, Henry inwardly cursed their arrival which interrupted her….confession? During their long marriage, Katherine was wise enough never to mention her first husband. It was strange to hear her say his name, Arthur had been referred as 'your brother' or 'your father's first son' he could not think when he last heard her say 'Arthur'. Henry suspicions grew and Arthur's silence continued. His brother had spoken much throughout the memories of life with Katherine and Mary. Commenting on his changed behaviour to them, or pointing out Mary's cheerful nature and talent in music. Henry continued to watch Katherine as she washed her hands, and then sat to eat. He never realised how unhappy she had been for most of their marriage, he was somewhat relieved to learn that the disappointment was not entirely attributed to him, her disappointment lay in herself. Whatever love he had for her, it still pained him to think of her sadness. Arthur held out his hand, Henry paused, he wanted to know the same annoying question. Did he and Katherine bed one another? Arthur did not even look his way, but could not hide his irritation.

'Does it matter? I am dead, she is dead, let us rest in peace' Arthur said hotly, Henry inwardly smiled, what a very defensive line his brother had taken, did he not want to admit his impotence. Arthur shot him one last look of loathing his expression very similar to their father's, he then turned his attention back towards where Katherine sat with her ladies. Her meal had turned rather dark, as Katherine was tearfully recounting her past failure in pregnancy, she listed her miscarriages, and stillborns all the while naming their children who had died in infancy. Henry's mind ignoring the idea of remembering his dead children and slithered elsewhere from time to time as his brother glanced at him in impatience. He thought back to what he always asked himself, did Katherine consummate her marriage to Arthur? Of course why else would their children be taken by God, she was being punished. He watched her sitting her crying, did she really regret disappointing him, or God? Truthfully he had been naive to think when he wed her a pope could excuse such folly, and although she did insist on her virginity somewhere lingering in the back of his mind was doubt. However armed with a dispension he thought any misdeeds between she and Arthur were cleaned by the consent of the pope, but what had often troubled him was if Katherine had loved Arthur? In her years as a penniless widow he had never been around to ask, when he married her in his eagerness of his first blissful love he could not bare to ask. As their love faded, he was still tied by a strong friendship and respect that he still did not want to know, when they were estranged he was surprised to find that he still found it easier to demand to know if Arthur had been in her bed than her heart. Arthur became a taboo topic, not only because many had insisted that it was unclean for him to take his sister - in - law as his wife but also because Henry would remember and so would Katherine that their being together came from the death of an elder brother. And had that elder brother lived, what would have become of them? Would she had been happy as Arthur insists she would have been? Or would she like so many have desired the younger duke of York? Arthur looked at him ruefully.

'You really do love yourself' He then held out his hand as Henry puffed up in such anger could not cohort a simple reply, he stuttered angrily wishing to curse Arthur for invading his thoughts but with a heaving chest could barely form a sentence. Arthur smirked at him.

'Careful Henry, breath in before you drop dead and ruin my visit' Henry calmed himself looking at Arthur evilly, their hands met and the light engulfed them. Henry stared around the odd castle they stood in. With an angry glance to a pacing figure in front of him he rounded on Arthur.

'Where are we? Why is Sir Thomas Boleyn here?' Henry demanded with disgust watching Boleyn wait quietly for whoever he was expecting. Henry eyed the odd room their where in, it was a place he did not recognise.

'We are now in the year 1533, and we are at Ludlow Castle' Arthur said and Henry said nothing instantly knowing what that year meant.

'And we are about to see the disowning of Princess Mary, the loved little princess we have seen growing up guided by a mother who loved her above all' Arthur added and Henry remained silent. He then saw Mary enter the room, she curtsied but seemed reluctant to do so.

'Sir' Mary said but refused to look directly at Anne Boleyn's father. Henry noted she was dress in black with a big cross dangling around her neck. Sir Thomas spoke.

'Lady Mary, I have come to inform you about the judgements made recently by his grace the archbishop of Canterbury, his majesty's marriage to your mother has been declared null and void, your mother was never legally queen of England and now must accept the title of Dowager Princess of Wales, just as you have no longer a right to call yourself princess, but from now on must be known to all as Lady Mary, at the same time his majesty's recent marriage to Queen Anne legal and valid her coronation took place in London this past week' Henry sighed deeply as Mary remained upright and serious. Mary then said with pride and some forced dignity.

'I know of no queen of England save my mother, and I will not accept no other queen except my mother' Henry admired his daughter bravado, it pained him to think he would have been deeply angered by her refusal to bow to him. A nasty flash crossed Thomas's face.

'In which case I have to tell you that you are forbidden to communicate with your mother from this day forward' He said and Henry saw Mary's mask crack and for the first time she looked directly to Boleyn.

'May I not even write to her?' She asked in surprise. Harshly Henry saw his former father in law speak.

'Not even a farewell note considering your intransigents' Boleyn walked away Mary watched him, Henry smiled proudly when Mary raised her chin in the air, as if in defiance. Henry watched as his daughter walked slowly out of the room, her eyes full of sadness and her lips quivering since she believed no one could see.

'Where is she going?' Henry asked his brother, Arthur pointed to the right.

'Back to the main chambers of the castle, my old rooms' He said with a fond smile, Henry nodded he pushed away thoughts of demanding to know about him and Katherine, and what went on in this castle for five months.

'Why could she not accept her mother and my divorce?' Henry asked sadly, if Mary had not risen in defiance, perhaps she would have been married by now, with children, strapping boys. Arthur smiled sadly.

'And would you have done the same? Would you accept our father dismissing our mother and say nothing while he takes a new wife and you are disinherited for the throne?' Arthur asked and Henry hesitated.

'You rejected his plans to remarry when mother was long dead, you felt him taking a second wife was an insult to her and yet you were angered when Mary wished to protect Catalina, a mother who would do all in her power to protect her only child, can you really in the depths of your heart blame either one of them?' Arthur asked and Henry remained silent, his heart throbbing painfully, a mother's love was a powerful thing, he remembered his. He thought over the memories he had witness, half he had forgotten. He thought with a smile of his daughter Mary, he had been proud of her as a child, a part of him even admired her courage to take her mother's side, but he had felt betrayed. And England was more important than a woman and her child, it needed a prince, a prince who would become a King otherwise there would be a civil war, the English would not accept a Queen, Henry had seen this, Katherine her thoughts about her own mother's power had not. Henry walked through the door Mary had gone, Arthur followed. Henry looked around the dreary dark castle.

'So this is Ludlow' He said and Arthur smiled and nodded.

'It does not look like much, but for me I suppose it is home' He said with a grin as he looked around the narrow corridor.

'Where is Mary's rooms?' Henry asked and Arthur led the way. Arthur occasionally noted what had changed in the thirty one years since had been there. Henry looked at him suddenly remembering.

'You died here' Arthur nodded but seemed not to mind as he gazed around his childhood home. Henry wasn't sure he would ever like to look upon Whitehall ever again from heaven. Henry was less impressed with the castle then his teenage mind had been. When he was the prince of Wales it had angered him that his father would not send him to Wales to rule like Arthur had, looking around Henry was glad their father did not trust him as well as he trusted Arthur. Arthur then came to a halt and pointed to a thick wooden door, he pointed. Henry followed Arthur through the wall, Henry shook his head on the other side.

'Incredible' He said as Arthur chuckled.

'Oh the novelty wears after some time' Arthur said looking at the wall, they turned and they saw Mary at a desk in deep thought, she was writing a letter. Henry walked closer to his daughter and saw she was writing a letter to the countess of Salisbury. Henry read it, his guilt rose, her letter was a heartfelt one to a lady she thought dear of.

'Is lady Salisbury not here?' Henry asked, Arthur shook his head.

'No her grandson Lord Henry Pole has just been born, she is visiting her eldest son Lord Montagu' Arthur said and Henry sighed heavily. Henry looked about the room, it was big, a large four poster bed, various trunks, Mary sat next to the window, which showed Ludlow's courtyard. Henry looked out the window and saw the round chapel. Henry's thoughts turned to whether or not Katherine had ever been in here, Arthur did not say. Henry walked next to Mary and saw her end her letter and pause in thought, Henry tried to put a hand to her head, but she was like a ghost, his hand touched nothing.

'Come brother' Arthur said and held out his hand, Henry looked again to his daughter, still a young woman, fresh, although pale she was fraught with nerves. Henry turned to Arthur and took his hand, the next moment they were standing in the middle of a small rough road which led to a country manor. Henry did not recognise it, he wondered if they were still in Wales? He looked to Arthur to see he was facing the other way, he turned and saw Katherine of Aragon step barefooted out of a litter in the drizzled rain and proceed towards the house. Henry watched as Katherine head held high walked towards the manor, her face betrayed her sadness for a moment but she refrained from weeping. He watched as a handful of servants entered the house with her and the door closed leaving Arthur and Henry standing in the rain.

'Poor abandoned Catalina' Arthur sighed, Henry said nothing the throbbing in his chest had increased tenfold, he hated to feel guilty, uncomfortable, he enjoyed life when he was sure of the right course, and at the time he had been sure this would break Katherine's spirit. Arthur held out his hand and Henry wondered which god-forsaken memory he would be forced to watch now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews :) **

* * *

Even if he wanted to speak Henry wasn't sure he would have been able too. Virgin or not, did Katherine deserve this? He asked himself over and over again, staring at the manor he had banished her to. In her letters and through Eustace Chapuys she would constantly complain that the house was far too cold for her and prone to dampness. Henry had barely paid much heed, angered she had gone against him, disappointed that Anne Boleyn failed him and given him Elizabeth, and irritated that Europe was laughing at him, as it seemed so was God. Henry tried to assure himself that Katherine had brought this on herself, if she had retired to a convent, accepted their annulment all would have been well. Mary and she would have been provided for, but she chose to defy him. Henry sneaked a look at his brother and felt more and more assured that it was Katherine who wronged him, she had not been a virgin in their marriage bed. Leviticus clearly states it is a sin for a man to take his brother's widow.

'Not according to Deuteronomy' Arthur said slyly, Henry turned on him angrily.

'So you did consummate the marriage' He almost shouted in triumph, surprise and glee, Arthur just chuckled and shook his head.

'Henry stop trying to justify all the wrongs you have done, at the very least as a brother-in-law and a father you should have had more love in your heart for the care of the both of them, but as we shall see you did no such thing' Arthur said and Henry did not answer. Arthur held out his hand and they reappeared at Hatfield, Henry knew they had come to see Mary's arrival to serve her sister. Henry watched as Mary was brought in and presented to Elizabeth. Mary did not smile nor did she look at Elizabeth disgust. Henry admired how she kept her head up and did not waver to the pressure he submitted her to.

'That was such a cold thing to do' Arthur said and Henry sighed deeply. He watched Mary go to her pitiful small room and he wondered why he treated her so?

'You were angry with her, how dare your daughter defy you!' Arthur said and Henry remained silent.

'How dare she take her mother's side, you were the father and king if you said she was a bastard, that is what she is, and how dare her mother to fight for her' Arthur said every word growing more and more sarcastic. Arthur held out his hand, and Henry took hold of it. They were at Kimbolton Castle, Arthur informed him and they were about to watch Katherine of Aragon's last moments. Henry watched her lying in the bed, the curtains covering her, Katherine was unsettled, tossing and turning her head, she was muttered to herself. Henry from the corner of his eye spotted a figure emerge from the corner of the room, his heart leapt. It was Mary, he grinned. She had defied him, she had come to see her dying mother, some of his guilt left him. Katherine had obviously spotted her to.

'Mary, oh Mary, my daughter, my sweetheart' She said as Mary latched on to her, the two of the clinging tightly afraid if they parted they would never see each other again. Henry smiled sadly, wiping a tear from his cheek, his throat constriction. He watched their faces beam in such happiness and sadness combined.

'Is it you, oh let me look at you, I have not seen you in so long, for an eternity and here you are oh my sweet child' Katherine said and hugged her close, Mary did not answer her. Henry smiled, then quite suddenly it changed. Henry saw it was wrong, Mary was gone, Katherine was mumbling to herself. Lady Elizabeth Darrell came towards Katherine who smiled sadly.

'She was here, she came to me' She whispered, Henry shook his head, why did he not allow them to say goodbye, what kind of father had he been to Mary? And Katherine, he had known since he was ten, and he had not allowed her to say goodbye to Mary. Bitterly he released something.

'She expected her to come, she expected her to defy me and she expected Mary to somehow sneak her way here and say goodbye' Henry said and Arthur nodded.

'She did, she was sad not to say goodbye but from where she is now, she can watch over Mary for all of her life' Arthur promised and Henry nodded, more tears coming down his cheeks. How he hated crying, how fruitlessly tears where! They did not bring back his mother, they did not bring back his sister, they did not bring back Katherine, they did not bring back his sons, they did not take back what he had done to his daughter.

'Is Mary resentful?' Henry asked

'Of course' Arthur said with a tone of surprise, almost as if he was shocked Henry would ask such a thing.

'Is Katherine?' He asked, Arthur smiled a little, rather affectionately.

'No, she is at peace' Arthur promised. The scene before them shifted, more people where in the room, it was gloomier and Henry realised he was about to watch Katherine of Aragon, his first loyal and long suffering wife die. Next to the harlot she had been his soothing guidance, next to Jane she was more of a sister. He saw Katherine read out her will, what little she had it was to go to Mary, she wished for someone to visit a shrine in her honour, she wished for her ladies wages to be paid, she asked him to do all. He had done nothing, he had buried her in Peterborough Cathedral, far away from London in exile.

'I make this vow, that mine eyes desire you above all things' She said and closed her eyes, her hand wrote her signature on her last letter to him. He remembered crying having received her letter, he cried for what she had brought upon herself.

'She is at peace' Henry heard himself and Arthur grunted.

'She is' Henry watched as they declared her dead, and those around her cried. It was all wrong, Mary should have been here, he should have been here. He should have come, apologised, told her he loved her, he should have assured her that he was sorry. She should have died in his arms, with Mary next to her. He had been married to her since he was seventeen, he had known her since he was ten and she came into England, he should have been here when she left. Arthur held out his hand, Henry blindly reached for it his eyes not leaving his former wife's stilled body. He reappeared oddly in the great hall of Richmond, he looked to Arthur.

'This is the second time you have done great harm to your daughter' He said and Henry surveyed the room, he could not spot Mary. He noticed several people in the hall, such as Thomas Seymour and Sir Francis Bryan. They were not at court at the time when Anne Boleyn sat on the throne. Confused Henry turned to Arthur.

'What year is it?' He asked hadn't they just been in 1536?

'This is 1539, three years later and you are on to your fourth queen' Arthur said humour evident in his tone and Henry nodded ignoring him, he then heard people curtsy to his daughter and swung around to see her. She came closer to Henry and suddenly a figure appeared it seemed out of nowhere, he took off his cap and bowed to her. Henry recognised him, and it surprised him that he did. Mary seemed clueless.

'Sir?'

'Princess Mary, I hope you can forgive my impetuosity, I know we should have been formally introduced but I couldn't wait'

'You are Duke Philip?'

'May I kiss your hand?' A ghost a smile appeared on Mary's lips, but as quickly as it came it went. She gave him her hand, he kissed it while his head was bent over Henry saw Mary watch him with interest.

'I hope I might see you again my lady, with my cousin the queen present of course' He said with a nervous grin, Henry shuffled from one foot to the other, it was odd to look at a daughter fawning herself over a man.

'I had thought to leave court tomorrow for the country' Mary began and Henry winched and he glanced to Arthur, they smiled at each other.

'Ouch' Henry joked and Arthur chuckled. They watched Philip look disappointed and Mary seem to gather her wits.

'I may delay my leaving, if it pleases you, for a day or two' She said with coy smile and Henry realised that his daughter was simply assessing Philip's interest. The young man had showed the right face and Mary was pleased with him. Henry had always thought Mary was innocent and ignorant to the ways of the world. She then walked past him, Henry watched as Philip turned and watch her leave with a big smile on his face. The next scene shifted to Mary hiding in Anne of Cleve's quarters. Mary had run away when she heard Philip approach, Henry wondered why? His daughter was quite confusing. The duke came in, greeting Anne of Cleves who Henry thought looked rather well. Philip sat saying how nice England was, he mentioned that he could live here, he went on to talk of Mary in way Henry had never heard a man speak of her, not even him. In a round about way Philip sounded like Catherine, praising her constantly, pointing out her good points, not for gain or pride but in sincerity. Someone who would love Mary no matter what. And Henry realised Philip had been sincere, the man had hounded him for years for an audience with Mary, with Edward as a young boy Henry had been too worried that Mary and Philip might overthrow her brother, on some catholic designs. Surely that was Philip real design? Men always wanted something, usually in a woman it was to bed her, in a way it was financial gain. With a former Princess, Philip had probably set his sights on becoming King, and he was connected with the emperor, Philip had been a military commander, Henry still did not blame himself, Edward's future and perseverance of the Tudor dynasty came first just as he always swore to himself, and to his father that their line would not fail. Again the scene shifted when Arthur grazed Henry's hand. Henry noticed they were back in the hall. Henry spotted himself up on his throne, for his age he still looked rather well. He was sitting while Charles stood speaking to him. Henry's eyes then wandered and he spotted Mary and Philip they were dancing. His daughter was smiling, and Philip's eyes remained on her. Henry could not remember the last time Mary had smiled at him without reservation. He was not blind, and he had simply thought she was ungrateful for all that he did for her and when they would meet there would be a core of reserve in her interactions with him. However having seen what he had done to her, he understood her. She never knew when his mood towards her would change, and she would receive the brunt of it. Henry watched with a slight smile as they danced, suddenly Philip winched and bent forward.

'What is it?' Mary asked

'You stepped on my foot' He said moaning in pain, Henry frowned what a weakling! She barely weighted much. He listened sadly and angered at Philip as Mary followed a retreated Philip apologising over and over a little desperately. Henry feared she was as high strung as her Spanish aunts. Out of the hall Philip suddenly turned. Mary stepped closer to him, Philip smiled, his frown gone.

'I thought -' She started but he interrupted.

'You didn't step on my foot, how could you? Your feet don't even touch the ground, I wanted a moment alone with you' They stared at one another silently, Philip leaned forward and Mary kissed him back. Henry told himself to look away, this a private moment between his daughter and her suitor, and yet he could not. They pulled away from one another, and Henry worried when he saw Mary crying, did Philip force her to kiss him? He moved forward thinking what he had seen.

'You're crying?' Philip asked confusion on his face.

'Only because I am so happy' She replied as he help her chin, Henry simply stared unable to say anything. He felt Arthur touch his hand for a moment and again the scene shifted. They were in the gardens at a fountain at Greenwich, cosily wrapped in fur and other thick material, Philip was dressed in dark green and brown and Mary sat huddled in materials of purple. They sat side by side, he presented her with a diamond.

'It is beautiful' Mary cried happily and Philip shrugged.

'It pales in comparison to real beauty' He said sincerely and Mary smiled at him. With a laugh she shook her head in amusement, Philip frowned slightly.

'Do you tell all the ladies that?' She asked in jest, he smiled.

'Not _all_ of them' He joked and she jabbed at his chest, he winched.

'Oh did I hurt you this time?' She asked with a beaming smile, Henry had to admit he was surprised that Mary could be coy with gentlemen, where had she learned it? Katherine had been too royal to flirt. Philip simply laughed.

'My cousin the queen, told me that you insist we do not have much in common, I have been putting much effort into our conversations in the past week' Philip then said and Mary's smile faded, Philip scolded himself.

'Oh forgive her, I forced her hand to tell me all that you said about me to her' He said and Mary smiled.

'You can ask me a question, anything you like I will answer, and then it is my turn' He said and she nodded. Mary hesitated. Henry continued to watch as Mary seemed at ease with the German visitor.

'Tell me about your parents' She said brightly, he smiled.

'My mother was Elisabeth, daughter of Georg, duke of Bavaria the only surviving child of the duke, my grandfather tried to allow my mother to inherit the duchy but because of her sex she was not allowed, her inheritance was challenged by Albert of Bavaria a distant cousin and the next male line, my mother died when I was an infant, I know little of her, as little to none of her family remain, I imagine her beautiful, witty, intelligent, gracious and brave but that is a little boys wistful imagination' He said and Mary nodded looking sad.

'My father was Rupert, he had been a bishop but left the holy orders to marry my mother, he died months before my mother, I know more of him than I do of her my uncle Frederick raised me and told me about him, he was a worldly man, he felt it was his duty to protect his wives inheritance but in the end there was little he could do, the holy Roman emperor Maximilian decided against my family, but we did receive some land in compensation' Philip said and Mary nodded.

'I am very sorry that you did not know your parents, they died for a worthy cause' She assured him and he shrugged but a smile graced his lips.

'Did they?'

'And your question?' Mary asked

'Is it better to have know a mother, cherished, and loved her and lost to have never known her at all?' He asked and Mary fell very silent. Philip looked on stricken for a moment, perhaps wondering if he had crossed a line. Henry felt that he did and folded his arm in annoyance.

'My time with my mother I would not trade for anything, she loved me unconditionally, without a thought for herself, she defied my father to save my rights, and in the end she died a lonely death and I am still a bastard' She said and Philip took her hand, Henry nodded appreciatively he had wanted to take his daughter's hand. Philip was about to speak but Mary interrupted him.

'And from the sound of it, your mother tried the same thing, she loved you unconditionally, she fought for you' She promised and Philip smiled. Henry was struck how alike they were in that moment, they were kindred spirits, their parents selflessly fighting for their right. Henry remembered how Mary never snuck to see Katherine, for fear that he should find out. His heart twinge uncomfortably.

'Name your brothers and sisters?' She then asked and Philip smiled.

'My mother had twins Rupert and Georg, they died before I was born, my elder brother is Otto he rules our meagre inheritance, we could not be more unalike it we tried, I am tall, and dark, he is short and pale, I love to travel see the world, he remains at home, he likes books and studies, my uncle needed to bribe me to attend my lessons, Otto loves art and poetry, I like weaponry and dancing' He said and Mary smiled. Henry chided himself for not getting to know Philip properly himself. They might have liked each other's company.

'Where have you travelled?' She asked enthusiastically.

'Spain, the low countries, around Germany, England, France' Philip listed as Mary listened eagerly.

'I was in Vienna for the battle on the side of the emperor against the Turks' He said and Mary interrupted. Henry had never seen her so eager to speak to someone.

'That is right, you received the order of the golden fleece' She said and he nodded. Henry was impressed, he had not known that. He knew Philip was a soldier, Henry had believed that the man had little income and needed all he could therefore put himself in the emperor's payroll.

'Do you like books?' Mary asked and Philip smiled and shrugged.

'Some'

'What is your favourite?'

'The Prince by Machiavelli, have you read it?' He asked Henry nodded with a smile, liking Philip more and more, he watched as Mary shook her head and he looked shocked.

'You have not, it is excellent, your grandfather is in it, King Ferdinand, Machiavelli speaks of how to rule, how to govern a peaceful state, your grandfather is praised by Machiavelli himself' He said and Mary smiled. Henry felt uncomfortable about the mention of Katherine's powerful dead father who resided in heaven. Arthur laughed next to him. Forcing a luring disturbing thought away Henry watched as Philip asked her what her favourite book was.

'Utopia by Sir Thomas More' She said and Philip made a face.

'I believe my brother read that, he loved the likes of those, Utopia, the praise of the folly' He said almost dismissively.

'You do not like Erasmus?' Mary said a hint of amusement

'Otto received the praise of the folly, I received handbook of a Christian knight from our uncle while we were in the low countries, and he was courting the emperor's sister Eleanor, the emperor was not impressed' Philip said and Mary smiled. She held Charles V in high regard, no matter what.

'What did he do?'

'Well he made sure Fredrick knew to stay away from her, and lady Eleanor was quickly married off'

'Does Fredrick have children?' She asked

'No, myself and Otto are the closest he has to children' Philip said and Mary nodded.

'Do you like children?' Philip asked and Mary nodded somewhat wistfully.

'How many do you want?' He asked and Mary smiled at him shyly.

'I could have a dozen daughters, once I have a son' She said and he smiled as Henry looked on having an inkling she may not have been as prudent about a male heir before her mother's divorce.

'And if you only have a daughter?' Philip asked, Mary answered rather quickly.

'Well that would depend on my husband, I would not want my daughter to wish everyday she did her mother a disservice by being born a girl' Mary said without much thought, Philip's smile vanished and Mary paused awkwardly. Henry looked to the ground, he vowed the next time he saw that girl he would apologise.

'I would not mind only having a daughter' Philip promised.

'It is better than having no children at all' He added and Mary looked at him with some awe, Henry was full sure that Philip was after something, there was no way that any man would settle for only a daughter. Philip inched closer and slowly he kissed her like before. It was Mary however who grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Henry turned to Arthur, not wishing to see a dormant feisty side of his daughter. With a rueful smile Arthur shook his head.

'Wait a moment' He whispered as if the lovebirds could hear him, Henry looked back to see Philip break apart from Mary, but they were still only inches away from each other. Philip spoke softly.

'Would it scare you if I told you I loved you?' He asked and Mary smiled, somehow she maintained her tears.

'It would scare me if your didn't' She answered, Philip grinned then leaned in and kissed her again. Arthur took Henry's hand before he could speak. They appeared next to Anne of Cleves in her chambers, she spoke to Mary who was seated. Anne looked pained.

'Duke Philip has been sent back to Bavaria, your father the king has sent him away' Anne said sadly, Henry with great pain as Mary rose quickly from her seat, Anne looked miserable.

'I am so sorry, I cannot explain'

Mary shook her head

'The duke was charming, but I would never have married him, he is a Lutheran and I am a catholic' She said, Anne did not look convinced and Henry did not feel she meant it either, they followed her as she left and he felt his own heart break as hers did as she fought not to cry.

'My poor neglected daughter'

Arthur held his hand again and they returned to his chambers in 1546, he once again old, tired, but now sad and he knew why. He sat heavily in his chair by the fire and leaned to one side, his hand on his face in despair. He remembered seeing Mary as an infant, how he doted on her. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman and yet he took advantage of her. A bastard but never quite a bastard, he would manipulate her status to suit his purposes. He dangled her availability in the European marriage market and there were suitors, but again the threat to Edward was too great. So Mary became his own reluctant spare as he had been for his father.

'Edward Seymour is coming' Arthur said standing near the window his back to Henry staring out into the grounds. Henry heard a knock and Henry ordered him in.

'Lord Hertford, what is it?' Henry asked straightening in his seat, he caught Seymour flashed an irritated glare to Arthur's back. Henry ignored him, he was running out of excuses why a distant Welsh cousin named Edmund Owen was still in his presence but they would just all have to mind their business. He could scarcely tell them the truth. And he knew Seymour would not be the only one disgruntled.

'Your majesty, Hans Holbein will be coming tomorrow to begin your portrait if you would like' Hertford said and Henry nodded.

'Very well' Henry said dismissing him with a flick of his wrist, Hertford was a good administrator, he could get things done but other than his professional abilities, Henry did not warm to him. Their family ties kept them bound, and Henry reminded himself when Hertford smiled slyly at him that Jane had loved this brother, why? He did not know.

'Hertford' Henry called and Hertford turned and nodded.

'Bring the princess Mary to me' He ordered and Hertford's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, bowed and proceeded out of the door. Arthur turned his head.

'Did you call her a princess?' He asked with a smile and Henry nodded realising he just had. He wanted to see her, what to tell her? He was sorry for what he had done, how to explain his moods? Perhaps she would hardly be surprised by his change in temper, she was thirty one, he knew her longer now than he had been without her.

'I will wait outside' Arthur said and Henry nodded, he came to the door and opened it, Henry saw him beam at what he presumed was Mary, they greeted each other in Spanish confirming his hunch and Arthur excused himself. Mary came in through the archway, she came to his seat and bowed.

'Your majesty' She said stiffly again with gloomy expectations of what to expect from him. Henry forced himself to stand, she tried to assist him but he waved a hand away and she remained standing stiffly. He stood with his cane which she handed to him, and he looked at her. There were worry lines, frown lines running from her eyes. She seemed tired and sad. He had often feared that she would inherit her mother's family's high strung emotional state which he had heard about enough with regards to the widowed Isabel the eldest sister and Juana the mad, the other widowed sister. Katherine had never been high strung as the two, but she was as melancholy as they had been. Henry then took his daughter into his arms and held her to him. She was shocked, he could sense that as she remained stiff but she held him. He was disappointed that she did not let go of her emotions and hug tightly. He released her and told her to sit, she did a look of disbelief on her face. He sat in his chair and sat back.

'I am dying Mary' He said and he watched emotions splash across her face, disappointment, regret, and was that relief? After all she must have known with him gone, she was free. Whatever she felt, she put a mask up like her mother and held his hand.

'Do not speak that way father, you are strong and able' She said rather fruitlessly, but he could tell she did not believe the words she meant. He spoke frankly to her.

'I am weak and dying Mary, I feel it more and more in each passing day, I have known it for some time, I have feared it for some time, and I still fear it, and I have much to fear for' He said confusion on her face he did not continue with his lurking thoughts of what Ferdinand of Aragon would do with him when he got a hold of him, maybe he could take him?

'I have been thinking of your mother' He said and it was clear by her reaction she had never expected him to ever utter her mother's existence.

'I have been thinking of her, and what I have done to her, I cannot take away what I have done, but I believe she is at peace' He said and Mary nodded, he could not read the emotion in her eyes. The window to the soul, he did not know what she was thinking.

'I will die soon, your mother is at peace, Edward will be King but I fear you will not be content' He said and he saw a flash of fear in her eyes but he calmed her, clearly she was wondering what he would do with her now.

'I will be granting you lands in my will, I have not decided where, perhaps the east Anglia, you will be financial provided for and you will not have to worry about money' He said and he knew she often worried about the allowance he had been setting aside for her since she submitted to his will when she was twenty. She did not look it, but she was a hefty spender, she bought beautiful gowns in the French fashions and more alarmingly she was a gambler. She tried to be discreet but he knew about it, and if she thought he would disapprove he never did, he thought of her for once that she reminded him of his own mother who liked to gamble. His poor mother however had the misfortune to be married to a miser who almost dropped dead once when he realised how much money she had lost on a particular night.

'I am very grateful your majesty' She said, he wondered if she would ever call him father.

'Do you remember when you were a little girl, you would run to me, and I would hold you up high and tell you, you were the most beautiful girl in the world' He said with a smile, taking her hand in his own. She forced herself to smile, it was not a real one, and he wanted a real one.

'I do' She said noncommittally

'And you were the most beautiful girl in the world' He said with a fond smile, Mary smiled solemnly and he gave her hand a squeeze.

'You will join myself, Edward, the queen, and your sister for dinner tonight I presume' He said trying again to get a smile from her, she nodded.

'Have you thought of marriage?' He asked secretly delighted to have knocked her off guard as she stared at him incredulously.

'Marriage?' She echoed and nodded, he wondered if she would mention Philip of Bavaria, it had not been so long since Philip had been knocking of his door asking for Mary's hand for the third unsuccessful time. But yet his eyes flickered to her catholic cross dangling from her neck, would Edward really be safe from Mary and Philip. Henry had the feeling that Philip was one of the men to bend to the wills of his wife, and Mary wasn't even strong willed. Philip would probably convert, he even offered in his marriage proposal.

'I do not think I am meant for marriage' She then said and Henry waved his hand. But before he could speak a knock came on his door. Huffing he turned to towards the door.

'Come in' he barked, and Elizabeth came through the door, she bowed, flashing a smile to Mary.

'Forgive my intrusion, I heard that you were looking for me your majesty' She said and Henry sighed and shook his head, he felt Mary rise from her seat.

'No I was not' He said turning his attention to Mary.

'Where are you going?' He asked her

'I must retire to my chambers and prepare for dinner' She explained as soon as the sentence was finished she fell into a bow and followed her sister out the door. Henry sat there staring at the door thinking how little success he got in his discussion with Mary. He thought through what Arthur had said, his children would be lonely, cold and gloomy, Mary was certainly the gloomy one. Henry thought over what he had seen, he had made his daughter's life a misery, telling her he loved her should have been easy to disperse the problem but he was unable to work up their conversation to tell her. She was silent, and did not offer much except obedience. Obedience which he had forced upon her, when she chose to defend her mother through love. Henry leaned back in his seat as he heard Arthur walk back into the room. It would take more work to convince Mary, that he had been unfair to her and that she should not be unfair to herself. He wanted her to be happy, Henry sat up a thought striking him, he smiled slightly thinking if it were possible. If it were, he would do all he could to enforce it.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for each and every review, keep them coming!**

* * *

Henry as quickly as he could made his way back to his chambers. His privy council had been shocked at his appearance. They jumped in fright when he barked orders, and they where surprised he still had the energy to be ordering them about in general. Hertford had inquired along with Bishop Gardiner the nature of Henry's relationship with Sir Edmund Owen, Henry had told them brutally that it was none of their business. Henry did not understand why they cared about Arthur it is not as if he had loaded him with gifts. Arthur had remained back in Henry's chambers, he remained reluctantly as he stressed he really had nothing to do except his time with Henry. Ignoring him Henry had left him and promised to return as soon as possible. Having arranged dinner that night with his family, and ordering Hans Holbein to start his portrait tomorrow and having order Edward not returning to Windsor Castle for the time being Henry continued on towards the King's rooms, his heart lurched remembering that soon it would Edward's chambers. Henry opened the door and made his way to the chair nearest to the fire where Arthur sat in the adjacent one. Arthur looked bored, but did not smile at his little brother's return.

'You said you would not be gone long, where have you been?' Arthur demanded

'You sound like one of my wives' Henry smirked and Arthur laughed and shook his head. Henry sat and looked to Arthur.

'Well you do not need me to tell you, you can read my mind' He said and Arthur grumbled and shook his head.

'You've been to the privy council, spoken to Edward Seymour, a disturbed man that one' Arthur added and stood up from his chair.

'You've invited the family to dinner, don't send me away again Harry let me stay for dinner it is really boring here' Arthur said and Henry frowned.

'My court is one of the most magnificent courts in Europe' He countered and Arthur smirked

'Oh really and how many have you been too?'

A knock on the door saved Henry from having to answer, in walked Elizabeth. Henry was as usual struck how she looked like her mother. Arthur turned to her, once again forced to acknowledge here he was not known as the prince of Wales and senior to Elizabeth. Actually if he had been alive he would king, and she would be the daughter of the Duke of York or archbishop of Canterbury however events might have transpired in their father's last days. Arthur claims he would have insisted on him staying on as a royal duke but Henry knew that Arthur would have forced him into the church as soon as he was king. Henry would have been too powerful, and Arthur was definitely the son of King Henry VII and did not sit idle when strong claimants were hovering near the throne.

'My lady' Arthur said and Elizabeth smiled. She then bowed to her father, Henry grunted in reply and nodded to her. He the addressed her, thinking along the same lines he had at her birth.

'I was not expecting you' Elizabeth held her head high, very like her mother and nodded.

'Mary is on her way, she stopped to wait with the queen, and Edward is still dressing' She said and Henry nodded, Elizabeth moved to the table, as members of Henry's household came to prepare the table for the meal. Arthur moved over to the table with Elizabeth and went to sit down. Henry as much as he could tried to jump up from his chair in urgency, remembering tonight's mission.

'No' He said quickly causing his brother and daughter to turn in confusion. Henry pointed to the top seat at the table.

'I sit there' He said and they nodded, he pointed to them to sit to his right leaving the space for Edward, Elizabeth in the middle and Arthur at the end. The queen would sit at the other end leaving three vacant seats to the queen's right and Henry's left. Elizabeth and Arthur glanced to each other wondering why no doubt Mary would be taking up three seats across from them. They sat and easily fell into a conversation. The queen then came to the door and Henry turned to greet his sixth wife.

'Kate my love' He said and pecked her lips, she caressed his face and smiled. Her gaze turned towards Arthur and Elizabeth who had stood to greet her she curtsied in return. She turned her attention to her husband.

'May we speak in private for a moment?' She asked and he nodded wondering what she wanted this time. Was she in trouble with Gardiner again? Had she shot her mouth off over religious affairs? Why did he pick women so troublesome? He followed her into the second part of his chambers away from his wife and brother. She seemed to have wanted to leave the rooms and hesitantly kept glancing over his shoulders.

'I have spoken with some members of court today, there are rumours of your relationship with Sir Edmund, many are saying that….' She trailed off unsure, Henry thought he saw a spot of fear in her eyes.

'They are saying what Kate?' He asked and she hesitated but found enough courage to finish her conversation.

'They are saying Sir Edmund is your illegitimate son' She said and Henry raised his eyebrows in surprise. By his reckoning Arthur has only been here two days. Disgruntled he thought how his elder brother was young looking enough to be mistaken for his son.

'That is idiotic, we are not even alike' Henry defended and Kate made a face as if to disagree.

'Well although he is fairer, different coloured eyes, and paler, there are similar aspects' She said and Henry scoffed at the idea.

'Well we are distantly related, he is the grandson of my father's uncle' Henry said and Kate noted slowly, obviously in no mood for an argument. Henry briefly remembered that he was known to have looked like his grandfather King Edward and not like the Welsh Tudors.

'There are also rumours that you intend to make the man regent for Edward on the event of your death….. Which is many years in the future' She added quickly. Henry almost smiled at her slip up.

'Preposterous' Henry said dismissing her, Arthur/Edmund would be leaving England most likely the same time he was.

'That is good, people were not happy that he would be, they prefer Mary being regent' She added and Henry turned on her irritated.

'Woman cannot rule, I would not have broken with Rome if my conviction in this was not so intense, Mary will not be regent' He said boarding anger. Kate nodded and looked upset, Henry deflated. He was also horrified, how could people think that? Would that happen, would the throne of England fall into the hands of a woman? He turned around without another word and made his way back towards Arthur and Elizabeth deeply troubled. He saw that Mary had arrived and they were in a three way conversation in Italian. Honestly Henry was convinced Arthur was simply trying to show off. The fact that the corners of Arthur's mouth turned upward confirmed his theory.

The queen sat and began to speak with Mary and Elizabeth over some new French design, they spoke enthusiastically about new dresses and Henry pretended to be listening. It annoyed him that Arthur was seen to be his illegitimate son, and it annoyed him at the folly of those people to guess his actions against his most precious jewel in England. He would not have allowed an unknown son to be regent of England, and there would be no lord protector. His mother had told him enough stories of her uncle and her brothers to last him a lifetime. Edward came in and Henry immediately asked the boy how he felt. Did he sleep well? What did he eat? What were his tutors like? Has he been behaving himself? Did he feel well? As soon as his interrogation was over Edward fell into a conversation with his stepmother and Mary while Henry noted that Arthur was now showing off by speaking Welsh of all languages to Elizabeth.

'Ydych chi fynd gyda'ch chwaer i'w chartref yn Swydd Hertford?'

Henry was at sea, and had no idea what they were speaking about. His father had never thought him Welsh, when he had been the Prince of Wales, he had never set foot in Wales, so saw little reason to pick up the language. He ruled Cornwall and Ireland does not mean he had to know their dialect. Henry cleared his throat interrupting them from their banter. He tried to ignore the grooms around them, especially the groom pouring them all wine and ale.

'I am delighted to say that a guest will be joining us tonight' He said and Elizabeth chuckled.

'We see Sir Edmund almost like a part of the family he continues to put up with us this long' She joked and Henry nodded, he couldn't help but think that Elizabeth was also hinting she may have learned of the illegitimate son theory, since Arthur looked at her with an amused smile she most likely had. Very clever girl, like her mother. How ambitious was she? A knock came on the door and a member of the privy chamber announced their real guest. Henry smiled, glancing towards the ladies at his table who looked towards the groom in slight curiosity.

'Sir Thomas Seymour' He said and Sir Thomas came, he greeted them all and stood looking at Henry with an air of expectation and confusion.

'My brother informed me of your message your majesty, I am pleased to hear I shall be dining with you and your family this evening' He said and Henry nodded.

'You can sit here' Henry said making a great show making sure Sir Thomas, a Seymour, a landowner, a privy council member and a soldier sat down next to his unmarried daughter Mary - he remembered she liked military men. Henry noticed that Thomas looked surprised and Mary looked mortified. He heard Elizabeth cover a scoff and watched as Thomas sat next to the hostile lady, Kate remained emotionless and Arthur fought not to roll his eyes - it looked rather painful. The meal was served and Thomas made a great effort to speak the business of the kingdom with Henry countless times, he brought the queen into the conversation but Henry noticed that she not look as if she was feeling well. Thomas was speaking of the present situation with the emperor and Henry dragged his daughter into the conversation.

'She is cousin to the emperor of course, but also a correspondent' He said trying to induce respect into his words, but truthfully he had lost all taste for Charles V since he stood up against him. Perhaps it was noble of him to protect his aging aunt, but still Henry hadn't forgiven him yet. Mary voiced little thought into the conversation, and Henry wondered what Thomas was doing wrong. Perhaps he had chosen wrong, there were many other courtiers about, Sir Francis Bryan would have been an enjoyable son in law. Henry asked Thomas about his military service hoping to get a rise out of his daughter but she did not jump to the bait that he was dangling her. Thomas however continued on giving accounts of his bravery in France and Italy. Henry noted that Kate's icy shell had begun to melt and made all the right noises when Thomas rehashed his daredevil experiences. More alarmingly was Elizabeth showing she was every inch her mother's daughter and did the same. Sadly Mary did not. Henry had thought Thomas was a safe option. He was a Seymour, no threat to Edward who was his nephew. He was a solider - which Mary seemed taken with, he was slightly more dimmer than Henry and probably Mary would have liked but judging from Kate and Elizabeth's expression the man was reasonably attractive. Henry felt like drawing attention to Elizabeth but stopped himself remembering her mother had enjoyed the attention. To her any attention was good attention. Henry tried in vain to ask Thomas what his opinions were on Machievelli's the Prince, Thomas had never heard of it, Henry tried to start a discussion about Erasmus's work, again Sir Thomas was in uncharted territory. Henry asked him about his French military campaigns and he launched into them, singing his own praises. Henry did not like braggers but Thomas was better company than his brother. Henry's attention soon waned and so did Sir Thomas's voice. Henry listened to Kate and Edward who were speaking.

'How are your studies coming along young man?' She asked

'Very well mother' He said in a cheery sort of voice, Henry's heart clenched to hear him call her mother, he had not called Anne of Cleves that or that Howard brat.

'I have heard much praise from your tutors, I am very happy with you' Kate said affectionately and Edward's face glowed at her praised. Henry barely ever saw Edward look at him in that manner any more.

'It warms me that you are pleased' Edward said and she smiled at him. Henry shifted his attention to Mary and Thomas, the latter putting more effort into Henry's marital plans.

'Do you hunt my lady?' Sir Thomas asked

'Yes' Mary replied, as she absentmindedly played with her food.

'Do you own Spanish horses?' He asked and he saw her nod.

'Hmm' She said gulping a hefty portion of wine down her neck.

'Which are your favourite breed?' Thomas asked

'Indeed' Mary said clearly not paying the slightest interest in him. Henry scornfully glared at his daughter, he had put much effort into his choice, he would have given her a good size dowry, he was prepared to make Sir Thomas and Mary at the very least a baron and baroness. Henry turned his attention to Elizabeth and Arthur, surprisingly they were not speaking wild languages, Henry had half expected Arthur to able to speak Arabic.

'I love to write poetry, I love music also' Elizabeth was telling Arthur

'You a typical Tudor, a good ear for music and I say a sharp might for fancy words' Elizabeth seemed to beam at his compliment and Henry worried she might develop an attachment to her uncle.

'Can you write poetry?' She asked and Arthur chuckled at the idea. Henry did know if Arthur had talents, they did not really know one another well when Arthur was alive. All he could remember is Arthur loved attention and the spotlight to be on him. And more importantly Arthur lived in Wales.

'Dear God no, that was not a talent I received, I tried, I once gave a piece to my father and mother for their approval… they laughed, my mother apologised and my father read over out loud in front of my grandmother' He said with a weary smile on his face, Elizabeth looked horrified.

'That is awful' She said and he chuckled.

'Not really, you cannot be talented at everything, people have strong points and people have weak points, No one is wonderful. While I cannot vouch for my talent in poetry, I can play music, I can sing and dance and I can draw rather well. My father was very keen on me since it seemed like birth - to recognise my good points and to develop them. He would simply tell me if I could no do something and it would warn me that I would only further embarrass myself, I dare say I am lucky imagine if I wrote my poetry to my betrothed' He said with a grin and Elizabeth laughed. When the meal finished Sir Thomas Seymour the rejected excused himself with a flimsy excuse. Mary looked highly relieved when Sir Thomas raised from the chair and bid them farewell. Henry was about to scold her when Edward stood to leave, Kate seemed to be itching to leave and made her excuses with him leaving him with Mary, Elizabeth and Arthur. Henry stared at Mary who would not meet his eye. Arthur began to deal out cards as they all agreed to gamble a little. Arthur raised the stakes, Mary and Elizabeth betted extravagantly which caused Henry to pause and consider clamping down on their allowance.

'How do you feel about marriage Mary?' He asked and Mary said nothing for a moment as Arthur and Elizabeth stared at them.

'I shall do as you wish for me father' She replied obediently, twenty years ago he would have been delighted for that response but he was unsatisfied now. When he was gone who would guide her then? He had seen Katherine of Aragon hallucinate her last secret desire, in her delirium she wished to see her daughter come to her, she did not because of her fear of her father.

'Do you want to marry Mary?' He asked and she replied with her usual response of loyalty and obedience. Henry almost threw down his cards in frustration.

'It is rather simple Mary, you want to marry and have children or you want to remain an old lonely maid, which is it?' Henry asked vaguely aware that his tone was rising with each word, Mary looked torn as if she did not know how to answer this, honesty or obedience? Why did she not go and see Katherine, she could have snuck in to see her? If she had shown a smudge of esteem that her grandmother Isabel had, perhaps he might have felt secure, but the girl is like her high strung aunt.

'If you wish for me to marry him father, I shall, it is your happiness I think of' She said and he threw down his cards surprising them and surprising himself. Did he not want her to be obedient in everything?

'For God sakes did you not inherit any of your mother's backbone?' He asked ignoring the wince Arthur had made and Elizabeth's dropped jaw. All he saw was Mary's calm pale face. His temper rose she still refrained from answering him. She reminded him of her mother, and what he was forced to do to her.

'Well! Answer me, or are you incapable of giving an honest answer like your mother?' He demanded Elizabeth cried out in protest but Henry ignored her. Elizabeth had no qualms most of the time to let him know how she felt, therefore they did not see each other often. Of course _her_ mother had not been reduced to near poverty while her enemy frolicked about at court. How had he for so long allowed these women to control him? Henry saw Mary glance to Arthur, and from the corner of his eye he could see Arthur nod.

'I have no intention of marrying Sir Thomas, in fact I have no intention of marriage at all' She said loud and clear. Henry sighed and leaned back uncomfortable in his chair. Mary stood and announced she would be retiring for the night, Henry felt a horrified despair that they still had not rearranged their affection for one another. What if he died tonight? Henry was not satisfied with her answer.

'I did not say that you could leave' He pointed out angrily and Mary came to a halt in surprise. She looked back with a frown on her face, Henry was glad finally she was showing some emotion.

'And answer me, why do you say you do not plan to marry?' He asked but he already knew, he wanted her to say it to him. Mary seemed to fight an inwards battle, he could imagine what she was thinking how to point out her mother's bad luck in marital relationships while remaining sweet to her lord and father. Mary seemed not know how to answer, and Henry was about to send Arthur and Elizabeth out of the door for complete privacy when she finally spoke.

'Marriage had been something I have deeply thought about, and I have learned that it will not come to pass, and in my life there had been so many proposals that I cease to remember all of them' She said tactfully, Henry could acknowledged that she had more fiancé's than he had but he wanted her to admit the real reason.

'And if a suitable suitor was found?' He asked, Mary hesitated her eyes narrowing slightly. She did not inherit her mother's charisma in an argument, she was more like him. Good giving orders, could hold firm under pressure but face to face in front of a person more intimidating caused them both to waver. As his daughter struggled to find adequate words to soothe his feelings Henry decided to be honest.

'I wish for you to be happy Mary, and as a maid you are not' He said, he heard Elizabeth gasp in surprise - or was it jealously? Mary stood stock still, it did not release the tears he expected and instead he thought he saw a flash of anger. Certainly her back straightened and her jaw clenched. How could he explain in two days he had seen flashes of his earlier life, he had seen her life, he had seen what he had done to her. When he saw she could not answer, he waved his hand in dismissal.

'You may leave' He ordered before she left however Mary looked to her father.

'I may have only inherited glimpses of my mother's backbone, but I like to think I inherited her honesty to you' She said and as if she could help it she seemed to stride to the door in big steps to get away from him as soon as possible, reaching the door, she yanked it open and disappeared into the dark corridor. Henry watched as Elizabeth eyed him.

'Do you want to add?' He asked her hotly and she stood first flashing Arthur a smile in goodbye.

'What is there to add father, my feelings?' She asked and skipped from the room also. Henry looked to Arthur who looked at him in the same judgemental stare their father had often used on him.

'Well I must say, six marriages under your belt and with two daughters, you truly have a way with woman' He said and Henry glared at him.

'What does she want from me?' Henry asked angrily and Arthur sighed

'Nothing' He said and Henry looked to him in surprise, he had expected he had to show an extravagant gesture of love to her.

'You bastardised her, you forced her never to see her mother again, you sent away a man she loved, she does not want anything from you as whatever you give her you take away, even your love' Arthur said and Henry sighed. Henry had always seen that Mary was not like her mother, Katherine hadn't. Katherine had truly believed a woman was capable of being queen in her own right, and perhaps if Henry and the people of England had seen Isabel of Castile march across the Spanish terrain with her armies they would have believed the same thing. Henry however could not believe that Mary was even like her grandmother, she defied him of course but as soon as her protector, her mother had died she crumbled.

'Do you forget that you threatened to have her head off if she did not sign the act of supremacy?' Arthur asked with an edge in his tone. Henry did remember, would he have killed his eldest daughter? Henry let out a ragged breath he did not realise he had been holding he looked to his brother desperately.

'You could apologies to her, and you could mean it' Arthur said and Henry nodded, he was tired, his frail old body longed to go asleep. Arthur stood and helped him over to his bed.

'I will call your grooms, and I will stay the night elsewhere, soon the rumours of me being your son could transpire into something entirely different if I'm seen to be here yet again' He said with a laugh and Henry smirked in amusement although he should have felt repulsion. True to his word Arthur left ordering the grooms to attend to the king. They obeyed him, and Henry changed into his bed clothing fell into a deep slumber. Henry after a sleep spent tossing and turning woke to the smiling face of Edward Seymour. Seymour hovered around him as he dressed and ate informing Henry of affairs which needed his attention, he then told him that Hans Holbein was ready to see him. Henry was dressed and made his way to Holbein, he met Arthur and told him to remain close by as Hertford followed them. Holbein greeted Henry and Henry nodded thanking him for coming to England. He was about to remark to Holbein of the misleading portrait of Anne of Cleves but remembered that Edward Seymour was still latching on to them. Henry glanced to Hertford.

'Tell my family we shall have dinner once again tonight' Henry ordered and Hertford nodded, as an afterthought Henry spoke again.

'Where is Sir Francis Bryan?' Hertford answered immediately.

'He is currently on a diplomatic mission in France' Henry nodded, although maybe Mary would not take too kindly for Sir Francis to be her new suitor. Seymour stayed were he was, Henry glared at him.

'Was there something else my lord Hertford?' He asked and Edward Seymour nodded.

'My nephew the prince of Wales wished to come and see you before his lessons begin' He said and Henry nodded, the door was opened with lady Bryan remaining in the background as Edward came over and bowed. Henry hugged him tightly which seemed to surprise Edward but the boy held on tighter. Henry examined his son, he was tall for his age, but far to skinny. His long golden hair like Jane's, his pale skin like Jane's. How precious Jane and Edward were to him.

'You get taller every time I see you my boy' He said and Edward smiled politely, Henry noted that Edward was less cheerful than he had been as a child. He was serious, able-minded, tall, slight and when he thought about it some more Henry realised Edward was how he imagined Arthur had been as a child, the parallel between them was unnerving. Arthur would die at fifteen, Henry prayed Edward would not. Henry was also disturbed at the fact that he could not remember when Edward last laughed, he racked his mind trying to recall how Edward did laugh. Edward noticed his change of mood.

'Father?' He asked, Henry hugged him closer ignoring the surprised look of Edward Seymour. He held Edward back and looked at him with a smile.

'You look so much like your mother' Henry said affectionately and Edward nodded but a slight smile gracing his handsome young face. Henry would have liked to watch him become a man, he would have liked to have taught him to joust, to play tennis, show him the best way to defeat a wrestling opponent but he was going to die and Edward would be a boy king guided by a council and his uncles.

'She loved you dearly, I remember the way she looked at you' Henry said sadly and Edward smiled, they rarely spoke of Jane.

'Now instead of your studies today, you can go and enjoy yourself, you will have plenty of time to study another day, but today you have a good time, and we will have dinner again tonight' He said and ruffled Edward's hair affectionately, Edward beamed at him and nodded eagerly. Henry was struck again at the regret of having Edward so late in his life. And he was struck by the sad thought of how Edward would have brothers had Jane lived. Edward bowed to him and left the room with his sly uncle and Henry turned to Hans Holbein who was speaking with Arthur, thankfully Arthur was not speaking German and they were discussing the emperor in English. Holbein jumped to his task, Henry sat taking his position and Arthur stood away from them, in a room separated by an archway near a lit fire. Henry sat still as Holbein worked on the painting, it would be nice for Edward to have, and Edward could show it to his children when he was older.

Arthur moved away from the fire and made his way back towards Henry but stopped walking and leaned on the archway casually and watched the artist paint his elderly brother. Henry wondered how many children Edward would have, and this painting could go to them, they would like to see the face of their grandfather. Henry tried to keep his face impassive as he reflected that he would never meet any grandchildren. Henry glanced over to where Arthur was and almost fell over from the shock he received. Standing next to Arthur who seemed unaware of her presence was Katherine of Aragon. Henry stood up ignoring Hans Holbein and made his way towards her, he watched as Mary came and stood next to her. Henry stared at Katherine, she was young once again, and beautiful. She and Mary were dressed in black, each wearing a cross around their neck and Henry was struck how alike they were in composure. Henry watched as Katherine eyed him, she seemed detached but saddened. Henry found his voice.

'What are you doing here?' He asked glancing to Arthur who did not even look as if he was listening to him.

'I have come to see my daughter, why should that surprise you Henry?' She asked her Spanish accent possibly thicker than he remembered. Henry's eyes trailed to his daughter a guilt bubbled up inside him. Mary did not acknowledge him but stood quietly next to her mother, it was as if she did not realise where she was.

'You have not always been kind to her, I have wept so often to see her alone, abandoned by her father'

Katherine continued, Henry's chest felt heavier with each word.

'And what of you, you turned her against me by telling her that you were the immaculate virgin and I am the horrible monster' He said feeling his anger return, he caught Arthur glance at him in annoyance. Katherine for a moment frowned, a slight crease on her forehead. She glanced to Arthur but he looked anywhere but at her. She turned her attention back to Henry, Henry saw no love on her face.

'I was a virgin when I came to you Henry, you should have known that throughout our marriage, and you should have been told that by now' She said glancing at Arthur. Arthur stood up straight, her eyes remained on him. Arthur seemed to be fighting a bit of a grin.

'I was trying to annoy him' Henry felt outraged, his brother truly did not know Katherine carnally and he led him on believing so. Henry turned to look at Katherine expecting her to be angered. She had hated when anyone would second guess her virginity. Instead she was looking towards Arthur rather fondly. She turned back to Henry her face wiped of any happy thought and looked at him but before she spoke Henry did so first.

'Go away Katherine, go away' He asked sadly, he did not want to argue, he did not want to be told he failed with his daughter, he did not want to see her disappointment in him.

'You sent me away before, although I loved you' She said and Henry saw Arthur stiffen at her declaration. Henry was overwhelmed at the thought that she truly was a virgin, their marriage was not tainted and he had been so cruel to her.

'You failed to give me a son' He almost whispered trying to show her that justified any action against her, she did not quiver like him and shook her head.

'I gave you an heiress, and if God allowed me to live through that life again and be told I shall have ten sons and no Mary, I would demand my daughter without a second thought' She said passionately and Henry noticed Arthur seemed to be staring at her in admiration. Henry was not so sure he felt the same about her. She continued, knocking down any defiance towards her he still reserved.

'Our marriage was lawful in the eyes of God, and it still is' She said with satisfaction, Henry was about to retort when Katherine turned her head to look at Arthur, he saw a tenderness between them.

'I never forgot you' She assured Arthur gently, he smiled sadly at her. Henry looked away not wanting to watch them. He turned back and Katherine was gone, he was once again sitting and Hans Holbein was painting him, and Arthur stood next to the fire. It was almost as if it did not truly occur. Did it?

* * *

**I should probably note that I am not a linguist and get any translation from Google Translate. In case you were wondering, here is the Welsh that Arthur said to Elizabeth.**

**_Do you accompany your sister to her home in Hertfordshire? - Welsh Translation_**


	8. Chapter 8

Henry continued to sit and brood over what had just happened. It did happen yes? He wondered to himself. He glanced to Arthur who could not be bothered at turning around and grunting. So did it happen? Henry saw Arthur turn around with an impatient face and nodded slowly as if to tell him that he was an idiot, Henry scowled at him in return. Ignoring him and most likely bored of the length of time it was taking Hans Holbein continue painting Henry, Arthur walked towards a window and stared out of it as Henry thought how very much he'd like to shove Arthur through it. He thought back over what had just happened, so Katherine had been here, she had been a virgin, she had been right, so that meant he Henry was wrong and Arthur was impotent. He thought over what Katherine had said, she had come to see her daughter. She complained about his maltreatment of their daughter and Henry against his will found himself agreeing with her. It was startling to realise that Mary truly was a princess, she was no bastard, she was already the heiress following Edward but she was 'lady' not 'princess'. Katherine's complaint was that Mary was still unmarried and had no children of her own. Well he tried the night before to get her opinion and she said nada in reply. These Spanish women were confusing, and the girl liked to consider herself a Spaniard. He supposed it was her way of trying to find an identity. As far as he knew Mary did not want children either - unless he told her he wanted her to have children. The girl had no opinion of her own, and yet Katherine was trying to blame him. If she had a backbone and her own mind she would have ensured that she was married by now. She had had several choices since losing her title of princess. Granted his heart hadn't really be into arranging a match would again Mary could have spoken up with an opinion such as about Duke Philip of Bavaria, she had never said she wanted to marry him, the duke had but he was also bound to the emperor and with a small son as his heir Henry had not seen that match as being a wise course for England. And what was Arthur trying to tell him by showing him his life with Katherine, his life with Mary? He could easily had said that Katherine was a virgin but he wanted to annoy him. And he could have said Mary was a princess true and true by saying Katherine was a virgin, but instead Arthur took him back to when Henry had been misguided. And what did Katherine want from him? To accept their marriage was legit, fine it had been. Although he had not seen a memory from Arthur and her wedding night, so far only Katherine and Arthur had said they had not, and who is to say they are telling the truth? What else did Katherine want? Mary to be married and acknowledged as Princess? To do that would mean he would have to say he was wrong about his first wife's first marriage, a terrible loss of face. He could not do that, nor would he ever. He was the King of England, people expected him to make the right decision if he announced that he had been wrong, people would question his other decisions. He could not do that. Hans Holbein finished for the rest of the day and Henry removed himself from the room, Arthur trailing behind him. Henry turned in the corridor and spoke.

'I am going to the privy council, you should find something else to do' He said and Arthur looked as if he were about to protest but then jerked his head and nodded at the same time as if to say 'if your must'. Arthur stalked off without a word and Henry continued on. He felt oddly alone, although he and Arthur would always have differences, his brother alone knew what was happening, he knew that soon Henry would die, he knew that Henry was thinking of the past more and more, he knew what it was like to die. Henry wondered about asking him, did it hurt? Was it quick? He strode into the privy chamber and all his men rose quickly the look of surprise evident on their dull faces. Henry wasn't sure he liked any of them personally. Hertford was a good administrator, as a friend he was found wanting. Thomas Seymour was brainless at times, although a good sport had he been around in Henry's younger years they might have been friends, but the man was too greedy, what had he been thinking when he thought of arranging Mary and he to marry. She needed guidance sure but not a manipulative man such as Thomas, she would not be quick enough for him. It was lucky that he had saved Kate from his grasps, the misery he would have inflicted on the poor woman. Henry sat and left them standing, he wanted to enjoy the last of the power he had over others. He remembered what Arthur said, sure he had been the King of England but he would be a dead King of England, and where they were going it would not matter, it seemed distasteful but Henry assured himself that God knew his business. Henry saw Bishop Gardiner glance to Hertford in surprise at Henry's appearance. Henry wasn't sure he liked him either, again he was good at getting things done, but other than that Henry did not enjoy his company. The idea that they were distantly related was also appalling, but Henry could not help what his great uncle had gotten up to in his early years in Wales. His amusement at them standing to attention faded and Henry ordered them sit, they did.

'My lords, I have come here to discuss business of the realm' He said and they nodded. Henry took up some papers with the latest news and was surprised to realise the date. It was new year's eve, tomorrow would be the year fifteen hundred and forty seven. Tomorrow was also the anniversary of the birth of his first son Prince Henry, the boy would have been a man aged thirty six.

'Where does time go to?' Henry whispered to himself and his councillors said nothing. Hertford stood up and spoke.

'Your majesty there has been rumours in court of Sir Edmund Owen' He said and Henry looked up at him, wondering why court was full of such fickle people. Henry interrupted his sweet Jane's brother.

'I have heard the rumours, they are ridiculous Sir Edmund is not my son' He replied and they nodded, Hertford looked relieved.

'Therefore I am not making him the regent for the Prince, and I can assure you Sir Edmund will be returning to where he came from very soon' He said and they nodded taking this into account.

'I am also not entertaining the idea that the Princess Mary will be regent for her brother, I stand by my decision that England will not accept a female ruler, it is true she comes from a line of strong willed woman, but Spain and England are different' He added and the Seymour's looked even more delighted with themselves, perhaps they thought he was blind but they actually grinned at one another. And their obvious joy was quite alarming as they actually did not like one another, did they think they would rule England?

'I will to discuss my will' Henry then announced bluntly, they all tried to look unfazed.

'Your will?' Sir Richard Rich asked as if the idea that he would be dying soon had not occurred to him or any of them.

'I am dying, I know it, and you know it, let's not dance around the subject, I wish to ensure the safety of my children for after I die' He said and they nodded accepting his death a lot quicker than he expected those flatterers and yes men to do.

'Regarding the princess Mary, I wish to bequeath to her large tracts of land, I have decided which manors and lands to give her, mainly in the East Anglia region, she is to be a wealthy independent landowner in her own right, I shall also arrange for some jewels to be given to her' Henry said giving them some papers he had drawn up with a list of what Mary was to receive when he died.

'These jewels are apart of the Queen's jewellery and the ones I have chosen to give her are a portion of the jewel's her mother the lady Katherine had taken with her from Spain, they had belonged to the Queen Isabel of Spain and I see it fittingly that Isabel and Katherine's granddaughter and daughter respectively shall have possession of them' Henry said as his councillors fought off their looks of surprise. Henry pressed on ignoring them.

'The princess Mary shall also receive a dowry portion from the royal treasury, for whatever husband she will deem suitable, of course as protocol she will need the permission of her brother the king' Henry said his voice catching in his throat at the thought of his poor boy being a boy king. The councillors ignored it and Henry went on.

'Mary shall not have a say in the running of Edward's household nor of the running of his country, however you should all remember that Mary is Edward's sister, she shall be like a mother to him, and he shall be like a son to her, and they love one another dearly, Mary shall be allowed to see her brother whenever he consents it and there shall be no one to oppose her, is that understood?' Henry asked and they all nodded at once. Henry nodded and continued his thoughts to his second daughter.

'The lady Elizabeth shall receive lands and dowry akin to Mary but not in the same bulk or size' Henry began, Elizabeth will most likely one day be like her mother, she will probably allow anyone into her bed, and god knows what husband she would pick.

'The lady Elizabeth will also receive an adequate size dowry for whatever husband or _husbands_ she will one day chose' Henry said not able to keep the dread from his voice.

'Now for my son, there will be no lord protector' He said and he watched in amusement as Hertford let down his guard and looked shocked, disappointed and angered all at once. Tom Seymour simply smiled, as he watched his brother's face. Henry continued on laying out his plans for a joint council to rule Edward wisely, no one would have power over him or influence him. Each councillor would have equal power as the other. They drafted up proposal after proposal of the Prince's minority finally they came up with an adequate solution. Edward would gain his independence when he reached the age of eighteen, however by the time he was sixteen his power would have increased in any case. Tired from the countless debates and having listened to other matters of the rule of England Henry rose and made his way towards his chambers. He ordered a groom to order his family to dine with him once again, he went into his rooms expecting Arthur to be waiting on him, however his big brother had disappeared. Henry sat as he ordered his grooms about as they prepared his rooms for dinner. A groom announced his wife and Henry stood to greet her. He kissed her deeply with more passion than he felt and then broke away. Truthfully their marriage had begun to bore him, she was a good friend but she no longer inspired the valiant knight that he was. He and his wife sat and she spoke fondly of Edward and Elizabeth. He supposed she being barren saw them as the closest thing she would ever have to children. She said nothing of Mary, it did not alarm him he knew they were close but since they were close in age they were more like sisters.

'So what do you think of Thomas Seymour for Mary?' Henry asked interrupting her praising Elizabeth's Latin prowess. Kate looked surprised.

'I think he is a good match, he is brave, handsome and noble' She said and Henry eyed her closely, she once had a thing for Thomas Seymour, surely that had disappeared. However he remembered Seymour's reaction when he heard in the privy chamber that Kate would also receive a good sized dowry. Henry wondered if he would be cold in the ground before she flung herself into Thomas's waiting clutches. He was about to ask Kate how she felt about Thomas, but found he no longer cared. If he warned her away from him, well he would be dead there would be nothing he could do if she decided to marry him anyway. If he encouraged it, she might not wait until he was dead to rekindle where they had left off, apparently there were rumours that she hadn't waited while her other husband had lay dying. A groom suddenly broke their faltering discussion announcing rapidly the arrival of Lady Mary, Lady Elizabeth, Prince Edward and Sir Edmund Owen. The four of them arrived in flushed, and rosy cheeked, they seemed to have brought the cold air in with them also. Elizabeth and Mary were giggling, they greeted their king and queen all the while inching closer and closer to the roaring hot fire. Edward was looking at Arthur with more interest than he ever had, but Henry could not hear what Edward was excitedly telling him. Henry was angered that Edward looked as if he had been outside in the cold, it was bitter outside and Edward was his only precious heir.

'Where have you been?' Henry asked Mary and Elizabeth, they beamed at him.

'Hunting' Elizabeth said happily and Edward turned quickly towards him and held up a dead rabbit in front of Henry's face. Henry jerked back from the dead animal.

'Look what I caught father' He said happily and Henry scowled, enraged that Arthur had been so foolish to bring Edward out in the cold.

'A cough?' Henry asked his voice loud and clear, it certainly wiped away the smiles of his children as they rubbed themselves to get warm. A groom took away Edward's rabbit as the boy sat down disappointed. Henry looked at Arthur and scowled at him.

'You took them hunting' Henry said and Arthur looked unfazed by Henry's growing temper.

'Yes, I daresay they enjoyed it, especially this one' He said ruffling Edward's golden locks, Henry inhaled a deep breath.

'I do not allow Edward to hunt in the summer, and you took him out in December' Henry said his voice low, vaguely knowing that Arthur would not care if they ended up fighting. Arthur looked slightly torn between his answers, he had to keep his cover of the Sir-Edmund-Owen name going of course but he seemed to also want to give Henry a piece of his mind.

'Trust me this strong lad would not fall ill from hunting' He said giving Edward another grin, the boy smiled hesitantly glancing to his father as if for permission. Henry paused at his son's reaction, he glanced to Mary and Elizabeth to see they had not smiled since his outburst, they seemed to be waiting to see his mood. This made Henry feel worse about himself, did he even know his own children? Or did he have an image of them which they were not really, did they only say if they liked something if he liked it, did they object to something if he did so too? He calmed his angered down and reminded himself that Arthur knew if Edward would fall ill or not and he would not have taken him out if Edward was likely to get sick. Arthur sat down and began to take a sup of his ale. Henry turned his attention to his children.

'Well did you have fun?' He asked and they nodded eagerly, Edward gave him an in-depth description of all his moves, and how he caught the rabbit, Mary spoke that she killed a buck and Elizabeth told him she got two. All in all he was pretty impressed with his children's work, he smiled at them.

'Well you are without a doubt my son and daughters' He said and noticed how Elizabeth seemed to smile the most at that. Henry cleared his throat.

'I have settled matters with the privy council and Mary and Elizabeth are to receive bulks of lands and income, as well as an substantial dowry each' He said and they nodded looking rather surprised at the change of topic. Henry glanced to Edward who looked at him confusingly.

'Edward my boy, you will soon become King' He said softly to him and the boy paled, as did the women at the table.

'I am dying, I feel death closer and closer to me each day' He said and they said nothing, Mary put a hand into Edward's and he grasped it. Henry smiled at this.

'Mary my pearl you will be a wealthy independent landowner, you will be free to make your own decisions and if you chose to marry you will only need to ask Edward' He said and Mary said nothing while Edward glanced at her, this little piece of information surprising to a nine year old boy who had to power to tell his thirty year old sister whether she could marry or not. Henry turned to Elizabeth.

'You as well Elizabeth will receive your own lands and again like Mary you will only need to ask Edward for permission' He said and she nodded.

'Edward will rule with a royal council, they will have no say in the matters of Elizabeth and Mary's marriages' He said and they both nodded.

'We will discuss the minority another time, I shall die soon but tonight is not the night' He said his voice heavy with emotion to his ears. Henry sighed heavily, his eyes resting on Mary as she calmly took a sip of her ale. A small smile crawled onto his face, he remembered their conversation from years ago. _'You are the most beautiful girl in the world' _she would shrug not being sure of that. She was the most beautiful little girl, her dark hair, her adorable little smile. And she had talent in music and dancing, she had such potential. However she was not a boy and he blamed her for it, and she had suffered because of it. Henry spoke to her.

'I had a dream about your mother Mary' He said and Mary jerked abruptly at the mention of her mother. She looked astonished at what he said and Henry supposed he would have been as well. The others had stopped dead in all of their tracks even the grooms of the privy chamber before remembering themselves and busied themselves.

'I saw her, and her only thought was about you, how unhappy she thought you were' He said and he could see to his slight dismay the waterworks were again building up in his daughter's eyes.

'And she wanted me to make you happy once again' He said and Mary would or could not say a word in reply. Henry cleared his own throat.

'I remember her face when you were born, she was so pleased, you were her angel from heaven, a gift from God who had taken away her other children, and I without a doubt know that if she had to live her life again and given the choice of having ten sons and but not have you, she would chose you without a moment of hesitation' He said his throat closing slightly, and Mary rose quickly, her chest heaving.

'Excuse me' She said her voice hoarse and fled the room, Henry thought about following her but knew that her tears weren't of sadness, and it was something she should hear. She did not do her mother a disservice by being born a daughter like she had told Philip of Bavaria, and she had not done him a disservice. All that had happened had not been her fault, and yet she had suffered for it. He felt better knowing, her finances will be in order when he leaves, and she could chose whatever she wanted to do with her heart. Elizabeth stood up and Henry looked up in surprise.

'Excuse me father' She said and rushed off to find Mary. Henry was oddly touched by Elizabeth's kindness, perhaps she was less like her mother than he thought. The rest of them ate in silence as Henry ordered some grooms to bring dishes of food to his daughters. When they were finished eating Henry dismissed Edward and Kate. Alone with Arthur, Henry stood staring into the fire.

'We are finished with Katherine's time, I am to continue to try and make my daughter happy yes?' Henry asked and Arthur nodded.

'That was a nice thing you told her Harry, it made her happy' He said and Henry nodded.

'She cried' He pointed out and Arthur chuckled.

'So would I' He admitted and Henry grinned a little. Mary was a very emotional girl, Henry remembered Charles V on his visit to England cautiously mentioned his mother once or twice, he saw an older version of Mary when he thought of Juana La Loca.

'Are they truly as high strung as the rumours persist, those daughters of Isabel?' He asked and Arthur laughed.

'Yes I suppose, they love passionately, without thought, they are reduced to melancholy if they are without it and any man who gets their love is a lucky man who would never go feeling unwanted' Arthur replied a trace of longing in his voice.

'Two died young' Henry remembered and Arthur nodded. Katherine's elder sisters had died rather young, one approaching her thirties, and another in her late thirties. Only Juana remained.

'Will she outlive me?' Henry asked, Joana had to be at least seventy now.

'She will, she will even almost outlive her son the emperor' Arthur answered sounding amused.

'And she went mad when Philip the handsome died?' Henry asked and Arthur hesitated.

'She was….. Passionate in their marriage, she did not like to share him, and he enjoyed being shared among woman, she has lived a lonely long life without him, she will die in eight years' Arthur told him and Henry nodded thinking how that would have felt being locked away, and being miserable away from the person you love. He supposed he had locked Katherine away, whether she pined for him or Mary or her crown he was not sure. He would not blame her, and he did not blame her anymore, but he could not shout it from the rooftops that she had been right. Henry wondered if Charles V had ever felt that way, he had done a great injustice to his own mother, he had locked his widowed mother up for the past thirty years to wear the crown of Spain. . Juana would die in eight years and in his fifties only really then would Charles be King of Spain without a taint of his character. Katherine had died, and he had married Jane, the taint of bigamy was gone

'She will see Philip again' Henry then said and Arthur nodded.

'She will…..poor Philip' He muttered, Henry smiled. His smile faltered and he turned to look at Arthur.

'I know what is next' He said and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

'Anne Boleyn' He said not able to remembered when he last said her name. She was his second wife, the one he fought the most to forget about. He had turned on his wife, daughter, friends, allies all for this woman. He dreaded the thought of watching their courtship, of how it would end…

'Are you ready to see where you first saw her' He said and Henry nodded. He remembered when he first saw her, he always remembered when he first saw his wives.

'Well actually let me rephrase that question, are ready for when you first noticed her?' He asked and Henry frowned. Arthur proceeded to explain he had seen Anne Boleyn in Calais but noticed her sister Mary Boleyn before her. Henry was slightly surprised in that he had the romantic notion that he had fallen in love with her - or bewitched by her - at the play for the imperial envoys. He reached for Arthur's cool hand, light engulfed them, when it died out he stood in the middle the great hall at Richmond young again with Arthur by his side. He watched with a pang of his heart as Sir Thomas More greeted the imperial envoys along with Wolsey. Henry spotted Eustace Chapuys and was surprised how young he looked, the man had not aged well, and now he was dead. Henry stood aside and watched as the women entered onto the stage and played their parts, Henry spotted Margaret up on the top, he avoided looking next to her as he knew Anne was there. They watched as 'Kindness', 'Honour' and 'Mercy were kept captured in the wooden castle. Arthur rolled his eyes at the play and Henry eyed him.

'If you were King, you would not have had this?' He asked curiously and Arthur scoffed.

'Asides it being ridiculously expensive, it is stupid' The miser replied, they stood in silence watching as 'Jealousy' was circled by the young men who had come to save them, 'Youth', 'Emotion' and 'Loyalty'. Henry tried to remember who wrote this play.

'Obviously it was a man' Arthur began and Henry looked at him.

'If it were written from the woman's point of view, the men would be called 'Grumpy', 'Selfish' and 'Inconsiderate'' He said and Henry laughed with him. Henry watched as his younger self played his part and jumped up onto the castle and met the well named Anne 'Perseverance' Boleyn. Henry walked closer as the time came for Anne to take off her mask. Again he admired her beauty, her dark eyes, there was an aura of lust surrounding her. She invoked all kinds of feelings in him, and she pushed buttons he hadn't known he had. If his wives were such a play as the one presented before him, Katherine would be 'comfort' and Anne would have been 'charm'. He watched as he danced with his sister Margaret, and she objected to marrying the King of Portugal a hideously old man. He felt some regret towards it but she was a princess and she had a duty to him and her country. Besides the old man had dropped dead barely days into the marriage. He watched as he spoke to Anne.

'Who are you?'

'Anne…, Anne Boleyn' She replied quietly, she was never quiet, he would learn that. At first he was drawn to her for her alluring charm then he fell for her spirit, and then when she worn him down with it he stayed with her for familiarity and because he had turned against his wife and child, and most of Europe were against him. He watched as he danced again with his sister Margaret, Margaret took one look at him and seemed to know he was contemplating the pros and cons of adultery once again, she rolled her eyes. Henry watched as he saw his younger self unable to keep his eyes off Anne, surprisingly Anne barely glanced his way. Henry continued to watch as the dancers dispersed and made their way back to their own groups of friends, Henry watched as Anne joined her father. Arthur spoke up next to him.

'What do you think of her father?' He asked and Henry shrugged, he had liked Thomas Boleyn, good chess player, an ever better ambassador.

'She is quite close to him, would do anything he asked her to do' Arthur told him and Henry nodded he had a strange feeling Arthur was trying to tell him something, but for the life of him, he had no idea why. He noticed Thomas Boleyn and the duke of Norfolk speaking quietly to one another, curious why they kept glancing at his younger self Henry went forward towards them.

'How long did Mary last in his embraces in any case?' Norfolk asked some humour laced in his voice, Boleyn did not smile.

'Not long enough, Mary gave too easily' He said and Norfolk nodded.

'Well Anne might have picked up a trait or two from the French when it comes to seducing' Norfolk said with a sly grin and Boleyn nodded. Henry looked to Arthur confused.

'Did you hear what Lady Blount's husband has received for allowing the King in between his wife's thighs?' Norfolk asked and Boleyn shook his head, Henry felt his temper rise at the disrespectful way they spoke about Elizabeth Blount who gave him a son without wanting anything in return.

'Her husband has received an earldom, and earldom for God's sake and he did nothing and she asked for nothing in return' Norfolk finished shaking his head. Thomas Boleyn smiled.

'Well Anne will make sure the King gives us our dues also' He said and Henry was about to hit him but remembered that it was just a memory. He rounded on Arthur.

'She duped me from the very beginning, she married me to win her family prominent roles at court' Henry said almost yelling at his innocent brother, he tried to remember Arthur at this time was long dead had nothing to do with this wife.

'Oh Harry, nothing is always that simple, you shall see' Arthur said deflating some Henry's bad move by confusing him. Arthur held out his hand once again and Henry grasped it angrily. They reappeared in the queen's quarters, he watched as Anne was cleaning Katherine's feet near a fire. Katherine looked at her bitterly.

'Who gave you that necklace?' Katherine asked but her tone left no doubt that she already knew the answer. Anne replied rather quietly.

'His majesty' Katherine bent over and took a closer look at it.

'Jewel is expensive, an expensive whore' Katherine said annoyed and Henry couldn't help but laugh, Katherine had never usually been aggressive towards his mistresses, it was almost as if she knew what would happen. Anne answered sounding very much like the real Anne Boleyn he tried to forget.

'I am no whore, I love his majesty and I believe he loves me' She said in a clear voice, Henry eyed her arrogance. There was no need for her to say such a thing in the face of his wife. He heard Katherine chuckle softly but without humour.

'He is infatuated by you, as men often are by new things, soon you will see for what you really are and he _**will**_ tire of you like all the others' She said, Henry was struck by how sympathetic her voice was, it was soft with smudge of annoyance but she did not have to be so gentle with Anne Boleyn, her husband's mistress. She had far more patience than he thought she had.

'What if he does not?' Anne replied bravely, Henry's mouth opened in surprise as Katherine glared at her.

'I did not give you permission to speak, you are a servant, go now, go' She said her voice quivered slightly. Anne took her time, she bowed almost reluctantly and then left. Henry saw one of Katherine's ladies in waiting approach her, and complained about Anne's behaviour towards Katherine.

'Do not feel sorry for me, feel it for her, in time she will need it' Katherine replied calmly and Henry wondered if Katherine perhaps knew the future. Arthur brushed his hand and they were again in a different place and time. Henry watched as Sir Thomas Wyatt and Mark Smeaton were talking, Anne came gracefully through the door.

'It is 1533' Arthur thought to tell him and Henry nodded. He wondered vaguely why they had jumped six years, Arthur did not bother to answer him. They watched as Anne approached Wyatt.

'Mr Wyatt' She said happily and he bowed.

'My lady' he replied, she put her arm through his and they began to walk slowly with Mark Smeaton following them.

'You know what?' She asked Thomas who shook his head telling her he did not.

'I have a furious hunger for apples, such as I never had before, it started three days ago' She said her voice betraying her amusement. Henry realised that she was pregnant with Elizabeth, and they thought it was with a son.

'Apples?' Wyatt asked confused and Anne grinned.

'Yes apples, the king told me it was a sign I was pregnant, but I told him it was nothing of the sort' She said breaking away and giggling, she went off with her ladies leaving Thomas and Mark looking confused. The scene dissolved again and Henry saw himself walking quickly with Thomas and George Boleyn.

'And I want you to organise jousts, banquets and masques to celebrate the birth of my son, I can't decide whether to call him Henry or Edward' He said rushing down some stairs. Arthur glanced to him.

'No mention of naming him for your own brother' He said in a mocking hurt voice, Henry smiled and shrugged.

'I've already asked the French ambassador to hold him at his christening, if he drops him, it's war' He said and the Boleyn's laughed. Arthur stopped allowing the to walk on ahead, he quickly took Henry's hand and they reappeared in the birthing chamber. Henry watched as the tiny infant Elizabeth was held by the ladies in waiting, Anne looked deathly tired as she lay on her bed. She seemed to noticed that no one was jumping for joy at the birth of her son.

'What is it?' She asked to the women next to her, they soothed her, and rubbed her forehead but the concern was evident in their own eyes.

'Nothing, your majesty has given birth to a healthy baby girl' She said and Henry noted whatever colour in Anne's face had drained, she did not smiled like Katherine had once done. Her breathing began to hike and she could not lay still, she started to cry. They tried to calm her down but it did little good. Henry watched as they washed Elizabeth and placed her in some warm clothing. He did not realise she had been so small. He watched as they prepared Anne telling her that he was on the way. Henry watched as his younger self entered the room and paused, he took a breath and braced himself, finally he came around the corner and approached Anne. He felt shame build up in him as he did not look at his daughter, and stared straight at Anne ignoring the ladies around the bed. She looked at him sadly.

'I am so sorry' She said and truthfully she sounded sorry.

'You and I are both young and by God's grace, boys will follow' He said in a clear emotionless voice. Henry glanced to his daughter and realised he had never even bothered to pick her up at the time. He watched as his younger self left the room without another word or glance in the direction of his infant daughter. Elizabeth began to cry and Anne stared at the bundle in her arms. Again Henry felt Arthur take his hand and they were once again in another place and another time. Henry and Anne lay side by side in his bed. He was caressing her swollen belly, he remembered her second pregnancy.

'We shall call him Henry' He heard himself tell her and she smiled and nodded.

'And what about our second son?' She asked and he smiled.

'We shall call him Edward, the duke of York' He told her and again she giggled.

'_And_ our third?' She asked and Henry paused unsure.

'Could we call him George?' She asked for her brother and he hesitated.

'Perhaps but it reminds me of my mother's idiotic uncle, the father of lady Salisbury, we cannot name him Richard for fear people would think of my mother's evil uncle and yet it would be nice to remember my own uncle the duke of York, the other prince in the tower' He said and she nodded. Henry watched as she caressed his younger self's face. Was it an act to her? Was he just a way to get her father titles, and she did get him a title. Henry had made him Earl of Wiltshire and had made George Viscount Rochford. He watched as Anne opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it. However she was never able to hold her tongue long.

'I heard a rumour once about your mother' She said and Henry glared at her more harshly than he most likely intended to.

'Go on' He said hesitantly

'A rumour that she was once going to marry her uncle Richard III' She said and Henry sat up and stared down at her. Arthur and Henry looked at one another thinking of their dear mother.

'Who told you that?' He asked sharply and she shrugged.

'Is it true?' She asked softly

'Of course not, she married my father, she hated Richard III, she was at his court to find out what happened to her brothers, she did not care for him' He said defensively and Anne nodded.

'I would not blame her' She said and Henry frowned confused.

'What do you mean'

'She was young, possibly even pressured by those around her, it does not make her a bad person' She said her voice trailing off. Anne lay back and stared into the roof of the room.

'And it worked out well for her in the end' She said as an afterthought.

'My mother was a kind soul, she never harmed anyone' Henry said and Anne nodded almost sadly.

'Kind souls are rare indeed' What did she mean by that? Henry wondered, was it her way of saying she had plotted to marry him for less than romantic reasons? What was she talking about, when she said that his mother had been "pressured by those around her".

'She fell in love you, it was not the plan' Arthur admitted and Henry frowned.

'You used then discarded her sister, she had no qualms about leading you astray as you did with many before you, but she did fall in love with you' His brother added and Henry folded his arms in annoyance. He had treated women well throughout his reign, well those who he was not married to. Henry stifled a yawn but Arthur noticed he held out his hand and they reappeared in 1546.

'It's 1547 now, happy new year Harry' He said and Henry nodded, he sat in his chair near the fire and sighed deeply. He was unsure what to think, with Katherine it was more straight forward, he had wronged her, he had wronged Mary. He had loved Katherine, even while he was divorcing her he knew as much. Anne Boleyn….. She was a different matter, she brought out all kinds of passions within him, and not all good. He saw Arthur pick up an apple and began to eat it, he jumped into the opposite chair by the fire and began to chew on his apple without a word.

'Are you pregnant?' Henry asked and Arthur laughed along with him.

'I have been feeling a furious craving lately' He joked and Henry smiled sadly. He lay back in his chair and thought about Anne Boleyn, he thought of what she promised him, and how she failed to deliver. Europe laughed at him, his own people turned against him and she became more and more haughty than ever, he was unhappy in that time of his life.

'Is she at peace?' He asked and Arthur chewed a little bit longer than necessary.

'Not really, you did chop off her head' He said winching a little and Henry eyed him his anger returning.

'She whored around with five different men, one being her brother' He said angrily and Arthur nodded pretending he was sympathetic.

'We will see Harry' He said a thinly concealed threat in his voice, Henry fought the nerves that were arising in him, he did not want to discuss Anne's death. He thought of something to spite Arthur.

'So why were you a virgin when you died?' He asked, they had seen Katherine through the memories, a blind man would know she was attractive. Arthur didn't look at him as angry as he expected and he simply shrugged.

'I am no different to you, or to father' He replied and seeing Henry's confused face he added more to the conversation.

'You married six times' He said and Henry nodded

'You knew Catalina since you were a boy, you chased around after Anne Boleyn for several years, you knew Jane Seymour before you married her, you chased Katherine Howard and then you married her, you also courted Katherine Parr before you married her, the only one of your wives you did not know was Anne of Cleves and instantly you were repulsed by her, because you believe so much in love, and marriage should have love in it, father thought the same he did not marry mother until he knew her a couple of months after Bosworth, now obviously with the Catholic King's daughter being betrothed to me since infancy I could not ask for a couple of months to get to know her before we marry, we were thrust into it right away, but we built a friendship, a good friendship and perhaps it would have been love' He said abandoning his apple and Henry nodded.

'Also she had just arrived into England a month beforehand it was not very chivalrous of me to pounce on her right away, and truthfully I was only fifteen I had no idea what to do' He said with little shame in his voice.

'Well you were married a couple of months' Henry pointed out and Arthur nodded.

'She told me, she never knew, you were young and ill' He said and Arthur shrugged biting more off the apple.

'I was young, but I was not ill until just before my death' He said and Henry frowned.

'She lied?' He asked surprised, Arthur actually rolled his eyes.

'She's a queen, not a saint' He told his brother, Arthur pressed on before Henry could continue.

'Anyway just when I found the courage to prepare to ask her if I may visit her at night, I went and dropped dead' He said shaking his head. Henry supposed he could see his point of view, he had not thought of it that way before. He had not know his dear sister Anne of Cleves and she would the one he rejected before bedding her later on. He found it hard to imagine life under King Arthur and Queen Katherine, he would have been the Duke of York. He wondered if he would have fallen in love with Katherine anyway? Would she have fallen in love with him in return? Would Arthur have married him off to a European Princess with no way out of a marriage? Would Anne Boleyn managed to coerce him into marrying her? Leaving his thoughts behind him, Henry rose to go to bed and left Arthur at the fireplace, he called for a groom to assist him and eventually with worries and torments wavering through his mind of the past, present and future with some luck he managed to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again thank you very much for the reviews, keep them coming! Here the latest chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Henry had woken up, eaten his breakfast alone and attended to matters of the privy council. They outlined all the details regarding Edward's minority. They did not look happy with his plans, but he was the King not them. He sat with Hans Holbein who continued on with his portrait all the while Arthur was off elsewhere with god knows who and doing god knows what. He hated to say it but Henry wished he was there with him, his presence reassured him that as his frail body seemed to grow weaker with each passing day, he was going to a better place. He never thought he would think of Arthur as assurance of the afterlife, his way into heaven. Henry and Holbein parted ways and Henry made his way to his study, Hertford was taking care of matters and Henry was glad but he still wished to read to fill in his boredom and anxiety.

He did not want to relieve memories with Anne Boleyn, he still did not understand how he felt about her. Was it love or witchcraft? And he was not in the mood to watch as he ignored another daughter. Arthur had made it plain that many thought he was a horrible father, it was not completely true show memories of him with his dear boys Henry FitzRoy and Edward and no other caring father could be found. Reaching onto his bookshelf, Henry found a battered copy of Machiavelli 'The Prince' and began to read it, remembering his youthful thinking of wondering is it better to be feared or respected? Flipping through the chapter that old uncomfortable dread rose in him, was there a chapter which did not mention Katherine's ruthless and conniving father? Thomas Boleyn he could take on with his eyes closed and one arm tied around his back, but the catholic King according to Machiavelli was apparently a man not to cross. Henry tossed the book aside and lay back in the chair, he was tired. He was tired of being old, he was tired of being weak, and there was the new feeling… guilt? Perhaps he was repenting which all people should before they go to God's kingdom. A knock came on the study door and Henry straightened up.

'Come' He called and in stepped his brother. Henry felt a twinge of jealousy as he realised that Arthur had once again been out hunting.

'You didn't bring Edward again did you?' He asked and Arthur shook his head.

'No it was me, the queen, Tom Seymour, Mary, Elizabeth and a few courtiers' He said leaning against the wall. He then chuckled to himself and Henry frowned in confusion.

'Elizabeth asked me out straight if I was her elder half brother, Mary of course pretended to chide her but listened patiently for my answer' He said and Henry frowned even deeper.

'I told her no of course, told her I was distantly related through the bastard line of Owen Tudor, but they did not really believe that a distant cousin could be brought to family meals so very often' He said and Henry shrugged. He would like to see their faces if Arthur ever told them the truth. Henry stood up.

'I am ready' He said with false bravado and Arthur eyed him.

'You are very eager to rush past Anne's chapter in your life' He noted and Henry nodded, he could not deny it, it was true. Arthur took his hand and he was once again young and they stood in the queen's chambers. Anne was sewing with her ladies in waiting, Henry noticed his former mistress Madge Shelton, he smiled remembering her cheerful merry presence and her particularly big chest. Anne threw down her sewing in boredom and looked to Madge.

'I'll be in my room, if the King comes inform me at once' She said and stood up as Madge nodded, Anne moved off into her private chambers and Arthur and Henry followed. Henry watched her pace back and forth, he wondered what she was moaning about now. A small knock came on her door and she came to a sharp halt. The door opened and George Boleyn stepped in, Henry cringed in disgust, was he about to see brother and sister together? George looked at Anne with a frown.

'What is wrong with you?' He asked and Anne sighed heavily as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She continued to pace back and forth.

'I am still not with child, I was pregnant in the first year of my marriage, I was pregnant in the second year of our marriage, but so far my womb is empty in our third' She said her voice slightly hysterical, she rounded on her brother.

'Do you believe Elizabeth's birth has made me unable to bear the king a living child?' She asked George frowned even more and shook his head.

'No the physicians said that you were perfectly healthy' He assured her and she scoffed. She reached over for a jug of wine Henry had not previously noticed, she poured herself a large amount and continued with her unguarded thoughts.

'The physicians hate me, and Henry is still whoring about with that whore outside' She said knocking back her wine, she jerked her thumb towards the door where Madge Shelton stood outside with the rest of her ladies. George stepped forward through the door and shut it.

'How many times must father and I tell you to calm yourself, let Henry take a mistress once she is loyal to our cause, and Madge _is_' He insisted and Anne shook her head, she reached for the jug but her brother grabbed it off her.

'Do you have any good news?' Anne asked eyeing the jug which he brother put on a different table. He nodded.

'As you know I have recently visited the princess Elizabeth at Hatfield' He said with a smile, Anne smiled and nodded.

'How is she, has she grown?' She asked eagerly and he nodded with a wide smile.

'She is walking now, and talking, you should visit her soon, it would do much to raise your spirits' He told her and she nodded, a frown came to her face.

'Well that bastard is there to ruin the atmosphere' She said and Henry's eyes widened, did she just call Elizabeth a bastard? George continued.

'Well lady Bryan kept the lady Mary away in her room for my visit, I did not see the girl' He said and Henry eyed them furiously, how dare they talk about his daughter like that! He clenched his fists willing to hit George, and throttle Anne but remembered that they were dead. Anne turned around and faced her brother.

'He still loves her' She said on the verge of tears, Henry frowned wondering who she was talking about.

'Lady Mary Tudor?' George asked and Anne nodded frantically, Henry gritted his teeth at the insolence of her to think he would not love his own child. George seemed to share his point of view.

'She _is_ his daughter, no legislation or bastardisation can change that, but Elizabeth is his heiress not Mary' He assured his sister. Henry wondered how he could not see Anne for what she was? True she was entertaining, passionate, but she was arrogant, spiteful and hysterical at times, what did they have in common?

'Someone has informed me that lady Mary pays close attention to Elizabeth, she told me that Mary sometimes sings her to sleep, and she was there when Elizabeth said her first word, and took her first step, I hate that she is around my daughter, but the king will not move her, what will she teach Elizabeth about me?' She asked her chest heaving, Henry had never realised how on edge she could be, she always seemed more self - assured, even when they argued she was never like this. Did he know her? Arthur spoke up in his usual irritating voice.

'Yes you did Henry, how many people _whispered_ to you about her, Brandon told you about her about the rumours of her involvement into the poisoning of the clergy' Arthur added and Henry chose to ignore him.

'Ah just like you did with Brandon' He said with a smug voice. Again Henry ignored him and concentrated on his former wife/mistress and her brother/lover.

'Have you heard from our sister?' Anne asked and George nodded. Henry found himself smiling about the more hospitable Boleyn in the family. Mary had been friendly, willing and never demanding, why did he rid himself of her?

'Love has worn off her, she asks for money or she asks for me to intervene on her behalf and have you recall her to court' George said and Anne rolled her eyes. Henry couldn't help but think Mary was the lucky one of the three, she wasn't pulled into their disgusting incest, even if she married a commoner. And she still had her head attached to her shoulders. Arthur spoke up.

'Mary Boleyn died four years ago' Henry shrugged she still had her head attached to her shoulders.

'What was she thinking?' Anne asked her voice rising and George laughed.

'Mary never thinks' Anne laughed for a moment then stood up abruptly.

'That is another Mary that is becoming a thorn in my side' She said angrily and George stood also but shrugged. Henry eyed her viciously, the thought of her harming his pearl chilled him.

'Why do you torment yourself, Lady Mary is a bastard, Elizabeth is the heiress, you will have a son for the king there is time' He insisted and Anne shook her head.

'I told you, he loves her deeply, possibly more so than Elizabeth' Anne said moving away from him, George stepped closer to her.

'She is a nineteen year old _girl_, she is no threat' He tried to assure his sister, he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly and she gripped him. He kissed her forehead assumingly. The door of her chamber opened and they turned and broke apart as Madge Shelton stood there looking surprised at the two. Anne seemed unfazed.

'What is it?' She asked and Madge found her voice.

'The king is here' She told him quickly and left the room, George followed, Anne took a deep breath and went out to meet her husband. Henry went to follow but Arthur held him back.

'What?'

'Don't forget that hug between them' He told him and Henry shrugged wondering why something as trivial as that could be relevant. He watched as Arthur held out his hand and greatly accustomed to this he took Arthur's hand, they reappeared once again elsewhere. His younger self was eating breakfast with Anne, she was hampering on about betrothing Elizabeth to the duke of Angouleme. England would never accept a French King, he had learned that when he betrothed Mary to the Dauphin.

'Why are you in such a rush?' Anne asked amused at how quick he was eating, he barely spared her a glance.

'I am going off riding' He said and her eyes narrowed.

'With Suffolk?' She asked more sweetly than her face suggested, still he would not look at her.

'No' He said without further explaining himself. She put her arm through his and leaned into him.

'May I join you?' She asked with a smile, he stood abruptly and shook his head.

'How about you focus on giving me my son' He spat at her and she leaned back into her chair as if he had slapped her. However she did not back down, that was where she went wrong… well one of the places she went wrong.

'How can I become pregnant if you are whoring around with others?' She demanded her voice rising, Henry heard Arthur chuckle as his younger self stepped towards her as she backed away.

'I do my duty with you, I am a man like everyone else, I am a man capable of siring sons, you do not seem up for the task' He hissed at her nastily and she nastily hissed back at him.

'Forgive me for having as bad a luck with pregnancy as Katherine' She said a certain glare in her eyes trying to tell him something unspoken. He looked as if he wished to kill her, Henry remembered that they had such a passionate marriage. Henry watched as his youger self's face changed from rage to forced gentleness. He stroked her face as her breathing hitched up whether in fear or lust Henry from what he seen and knew about her he could no longer tell.

'Forgive me sweetheart' He said in a quiet voice and leaned in and kissed her lips gently, Anne's hand raised to his face to touch him there and he pulled her into a hug. He pushed a little bit of her hair back and whispered into her ear.

'But never speak like that to me again' He whispered with thinly veiled threat, she stood still as he let go of her and smiled sweetly and left the room. She did not move from the same spot. She sat down a moment later and continued eating. Arthur looked to Henry.

'As soon as she failed to give you a son, your love for her weakened' He said and Henry shrugged.

'She knows you are off with a mistress, she does not like sharing you' He said and Henry shrugged again. She was a liar, a whore and witch, Arthur interrupted his train of thought.

'Harry don't try and act foolish, you can say many things about the woman but love you she did' He said and Henry shook his head not wanting to hear that. He fought off the bubbling guilt that Arthur seemed to inspire within him.

'Only your love keeps her away from her enemies, and she has made many in the sometimes cruel course which she went' Arthur said. He turned to face Henry.

'Well like Catalina and Anne, their fates were rather intertwined, and so we will look now to Anne and Jane' He said and Henry looked up suddenly at the mention of Jane, he found he didn't like Jane's name being mentioned in the same breath as Anne Boleyn's.

Arthur held out his hand and they appeared at Wulfhall. Henry grinned when he saw himself sitting at the table with Brandon and John Seymour, happily discussing the war in France from years before. John Seymour would die rather soon after, there would be no father in law to lurk about and expect high favours which Henry could be thankful for. On second thoughts he had to contend with Edward and Thomas but he learned long ago life was not fair. Henry moved to the doorway and waited for her to come, any moment now he would see her once again. He smiled when he spotted her come slowly down the stairs. She entered the room, Henry's gazed remained transfixed on her, she had made him happy, she brought his daughter Mary back to court, she had given him his son and heir. The Tudor dynasty will live on through Edward. He watched as his younger self stood near her, and she bowed. He admired her beautiful blonde hair, her pale complexion. Even as she stood near him in a memory he felt that calmness she radiated, she was able to soothe his temper, his anxiety and his unhappiness. He closed his eyes willing the pain away, he had let her die and she died just as his mother had. His mother would have liked her, they would have gotten along, they would have gossiped, would have played dice together. A thought sprung up in him.

'Does mother know Jane?' He asked Arthur who nodded.

'She does' He said nothing else, Arthur did not mention the place they would go to soon. Whether he was not allowed to or not, Henry was not sure. Arthur only mentioned their parents once, and his wives twice, he mentioned slyly Katherine's father sensing a fear Henry had tried to tell himself was not real. He tried to assure himself that Katherine would most likely pull her father off him. Henry watched as Brandon greeted Jane, then withdrew from the room. He wished to follow her but Arthur held him back and took his head. Henry smiled at him, thankful for showing this moment.

With the light that engulfed them Henry found himself standing in the gardens at Richmond, he noticed there was a party of some sorts in the gardens and Anne was dressed beautifully in yellow. Henry noticed Arthur eye her evilly, something he had not done prior and he looked very like their father and even it even brought Henry chills to remember Margaret Beaufort had looked often around at people like that.

'What is it?' Henry asked confused, did he not like festivities or was he imagining how much was spent on it?

'She is dressed in yellow, yellow is the Spanish colour for mourning she is mocking Catalina' He said rather defensively, Henry looked to Anne barely surprised, she had always been disrespectful to Katherine even back when she was nothing, and Katherine was queen. Henry watched as he saw his younger self run to Elizabeth who ran to him. Arthur seemed to force himself to turn away from Anne and spoke up.

'This is one of two memories Elizabeth has of you and Anne as a married couple' He said and Henry nodded rather bored as he saw himself play with some noble children. He wondered when they would see Jane again? He watched as he twirled Elizabeth around and a faint smile creased his lips.

'Such a loving child' He muttered as Elizabeth called him 'my papa' and possessively hugged him. He frowned at that, Elizabeth never hugged unless he initiated, and for him to initiate it, he would have to actual see her which he rarely did. How old was she? Three? She was born in September this was January, she was not quite three, and she was clever. Arthur took his hand again and they reappeared in Anne's quarters, Henry frowned as he watched Thomas Boleyn and Anne talk about keeping his love by giving him a male heir. Henry was irritated with them again, was the obsession with giving him a male heir all they talked about? Arthur snorted.

'That's rich coming from _you_' Henry let him away with that and turned to watch Anne paced back and forth, she was obviously pregnant in 1536 and with a pang Henry realised that Katherine was dead now. Thomas Boleyn grew impatient with his daughter.

'What are you anxious about?' He asked her harshly. Henry wasn't sure why he disliked that tone when the man addressed his daughter.

'I am trying to think of a way to remove mistress Seymour from my household, but I fear it would anger the king' She said not looking at her father but in deep thought. Boleyn looked instantly annoyed as did Henry. How dare she plot to remove Jane from court!

'For Gods sake, think of the son you are carrying, you will give the king his male heir at long last' He said and Anne frowned.

'How can I concentrate when he loves another?' She asked passionately and her father looked at her in annoyance. Henry was shocked when he allowed himself to smile, he shook his head in annoyance. Flattery to him was where she got herself, and it got him little in return.

'In my opinion this one is a vile man, a heartless poor excuse of a father and a coward' Arthur muttered darkly and Henry shrugged thinking how the Boleyn's were from hideous stock anyway, he shuddered thinking he had a daughter with their bloodline. Henry wondered if he was suppose to feel sorry for Anne? She seemed a willing participant!

'I thought you do not like Anne' Henry pointed out and Arthur frowned in confusion.

'I said no such thing' He declared and Henry told him how he almost cursed her when she was wearing yellow.

'I do not and never will condone what she has done to Mary or Catalina but….' He said seriously then with a lowered voice as if he thought someone might hear him he added.

'You cannot deny that she has charm' He practically whispered, Henry fought a smile no sure why he found it amusing.

'True, I was never bored with her' He muttered in response, he levitated between lust, love and anger. Arthur brushed against his hand again but they remained in the Queen's chambers and it was a different time, she was practicing the violin with Mark Smeaton one of her lovers, Arthur chuckled.

'Anne is not his type' He said and Henry looked at Arthur confused.

'He is a lost soul Harry' Arthur said amused, Henry frowned.

'He is in hell?' He asked thinking good riddance to the man, and Arthur shook his head a grin growing on his face at Henry's confusion.

'He is not a _ladies_ man' Arthur added with a meaningful look at Henry who frowned again in confusion.

'You may be right, I do not remember him having a mistress'

'Oh for gods sake Harry just watch' Arthur said turning back around to watch the memory and Henry was left standing there unsure about what happened. They watched as Anne fell in Smeaton's arms when she found out that he Henry had been injured in a joust and was unconscious. They watched as Anne's ladies noticed her closeness to Mark, and Arthur reminded Henry to remember this.

'I almost died' Henry said remembering his accident, Sir Henry Norris hit him, he remained unconscious for hours. Arthur without a word took his hand again, they were in Henry's study, he was reading a letter, his knee hurt him. The door of is study opened and Jane was escorted in. Henry admired the yellow dress matching perfectly with her pale skin. He saw his younger self look bemused, he ordered Jane closer to him.

'Sit on my knee' He ordered and she did, he noticed she seemed slightly scared, and definitely hesitant.

'Well you are the King of England, you are also married, and she has little experience in the ways of love' Arthur intoned and Henry nodded, it was shame he did not have Arthur's little dialogue on each day of his life, providing warning to him or helpful insights if something stumped him. Henry's stomach began to flutter as he gently grazed Jane's lips, she seemed to become more sure of her self. And he watched in pride and jealousy as his younger self grabbed the back of Jane's neck and pulled her closer. The door of his study opened and Anne Boleyn stepped in to ruin the heartfelt moment. Henry winched at the pain in Anne's eyes, perhaps she did love him? She chanted God's name over and over and demanded what was happening. Henry noticed Jane quickly stood behind his younger self, it pained him to admit Anne could take Jane in an unladylike fight. Anne lost her temper and slammed the door shut with considerable force and made her way for the two of them. Henry watched as his younger self stopped Anne from attacking Jane, he told Jane to leave and she did.

'Why are you doing this? Why did you have to do this?' She turned and punched him in the arm and Arthur laughed out loud while Henry watched annoyed, how dare she hit him! His other self thought so too and Anne seemed to have come to her senses and backed away from him. He watched as the younger Henry took control of his wife and calmed her down, he saw with some guilt as she cried she stroked his face lovingly. Henry urged himself not to feel any guilt over a woman who duped him, a woman who constantly failed with her side of the bargain.

'That does not look like a woman who tricked you to love her, or a woman who does not truly love you' Arthur said and Henry glared at him.

'What would _you_ know?' Henry spat him hoping to hit on a nerve but he failed as Arthur simply smiled to himself. Arthur then held out his hand and lightly tapped it off Henry's. They reappeared once again in a different time but the same place. Henry saw his younger self standing by the window staring out, the atmosphere was one of sadness and gloom, he was willing to gamble that this is after Anne miscarried her brother's baby.

'I thought you said it was Sir Henry Norris's baby?' Arthur asked and Henry ignored him. Henry watched as Cromwell entered the room, Henry took a moment to watch his former loyal servant. The man did any bidding he asked of him, and he made a mistake of forcing the Cleves marriage and the hawks at court descended on him when he was vulnerable.

'Sit' Henry heard his voice call to Cromwell without turning around from the window. Cromwell sat and stared at his King in confusion.

'I have heard of the queen's miscarriage, my sympathies your majesty' He said quickly, his King said nothing in reply.

'Do you know why the queen miscarried?' The King asked and Cromwell look again confused.

'No your majesty, I do not' He said and The King nodded.

'I know why' He said and Cromwell waited. Henry saw Arthur glance at him to make sure he was paying attention. Henry was, he wished he was not here.

'It's true what they've whispered, I shut my ears to them now I know it to be true. I made this marriage seduced by witchcraft and for that reason considered it to be null and void, the evidence god will not permit us male issue, so now I believe with all my heart, that I will take another wife' The King said and Cromwell stared at him incredulously.

'If I may speak your majesty?' Cromwell asked and stood up also, the King nodded.

'It will be difficult to divorce the queen considering the delicate matter of how you have married in the first place' He said gently and the King turned, his face was dark.

'You mean when I was married foolishly to my brother's wife' He said and Cromwell nodded. The King paced back and forth for a moment.

'If I marry again, people will assume like the time before that I have two wives, when I truly only have the one' The King said and Cromwell nodded. The King came to halt in front of Cromwell.

'Then get rid of her' He said in a cold tone, Cromwell if he felt any surprise did not show it, he nodded.

'And how would I go about that?' Cromwell asked but his meaning quite clear, The King looked angrily in thought for a moment.

'I cannot have two wives living at the same time, I know in my heart she is not truly my wife, but others will not see it that way, did people not react when I divorced the dowager princess of Wales, they did, they almost rebelled against me, I cannot have another situation like that' The King said angrily and Cromwell nodded sympathetically.

'Of course your majesty, you may not have to' He said and the King looked at him in interested.

'You spoke of whispers, there are more whispers about it around court, some whispering that the queen keeps more male company than she does female' He said slowly and Henry watched in distaste as a slow smile spread across his former self's face. Then quite suddenly it was gone.

'Adultery?' He demanded loudly, Cromwell nodded.

'I will make some enquires with her ladies, and I will get to the bottom of the matter' He said and the King nodded.

'I cannot have an adulterous wife' He said angrily and Cromwell nodded.

'Of course, a wife may be sent to a convent for adultery' The King eyed him and then spoke slowly.

'And a queen could be sent to the scaffold, investigate the matter thoroughly' He ordered and Cromwell nodded, hiding any surprise he might have felt.

'Of course your majesty' He said and bowed, he moved towards the door and the King called to his loyal servant.

'Oh and Cromwell' Cromwell turned

'Your majesty?'

'The matter is to be dealt with privately' He said and Cromwell nodded and left the room. Arthur turned to his brother but said nothing. Henry could not meet his eye, he watched as his younger self sat to write a letter to sweet Jane. He tried to assure himself that Cromwell did his duty, he investigated the matter, and he found four men including her brother. Five if you counted Thomas Wyatt and that one had gotten away it.

'Quite tragic really, Anne once said that Catalina would be the death of her, well actually it would have been very good if Catalina was still alive in this time, I doubt you could try and marry a third time with wife number one still living, and wife number two at court' Arthur then said and Henry ignored him, his heart hammering in his chest, he kept repeating that Anne had been found guilty, she was guilty, she lied about everything. She had been a whore in France, and Thomas Wyatt was one of her many lovers.

'I did not know at this moment what would happen to her' Henry told Arthur who nodded along but his face stared at Henry judgementally.

'Is that why, you are planning already to marry Jane Seymour, and at this moment you are telling yourself that it will be safer for her to be back at her father's estate?' Arthur asked and Henry shook his head.

'I did not plan on having her killed' He insisted

'Having an ambitious divorced wife would have been an inconvenience to a man such as yourself, imagine Anne Boleyn given an estate in the countryside raising her daughter, or you sent her to a nunnery biding her time, imagine the taint on Edward's legitimacy if Anne had been alive, so you justified that it was her who had been wrong all this time' Arthur said as Henry shook his head, she was guilty.

'They confessed, all those men confessed' Henry shouted barely realising he was.

'Of course they did, they were under torture' He replied hotly

'They would never have confessed to something they did not do' Henry shouted in return turning red and Arthur grew red himself.

'Of course they would, you would swear in Gods name that you were the holy maid of Kent if those men were telling you if you confessed the pain would stop' Arthur shouted and Henry shook his head.

'You're wrong Arthur' He muttered darkly

'No you are Henry, and you know you are' He replied coldly. Henry continued to shake his head muttering in his mind, they confessed, she was guilty, they confessed, she was guilty. Arthur stepped closer and went to take his hand but Henry held back.

'What are we about to see?' He asked fearing that he would be forced to watch Anne's head come off her body. Arthur smiled grimly.

'Not that just yet' He said and took Henry's hand. Henry looked around at the place they reappeared, it was Whitehall still. In the room was Edward, John and Jane Seymour. They were pacing the room gathering bits and pieces of their household and were packing to leave for Wulfhall.

'You say he is divorcing his wife?' Jane asked in surprise and her brother Edward nodded looking as if he had found chests full of gold. Jane stood still.

'Who will he marry next?' She asked slowly and Edward scoffed.

'You of course, can't you see it Jane' He said as excited as Edward Seymour could become. Jane frowned. Henry frowned in response, why was she not ecstatic? They were deliriously in love at this stage. He was her Lancelot and she was his Guinevere.

'You love him?' Edward asked quickly and impatiently, she nodded.

'I do' She said sounding unsure, Edward ignored her tone and pressed on.

'And he loves you' He insisted and Henry nodded barely remembering she could not see.

'Perhaps he does, at least in the beginning, but what if I lose his love?' She asked sounding worried her father came towards her and hugged her. Henry shook his head, he would never have lost his love for her.

'Oh my dear, you could be the queen of England' He said sweetly and she nodded. A thought came to her.

'What will happen to Anne Boleyn?' She asked walking away from the two of them and looked out the window. Edward waved a hand as if the matter was irrelevant.

'Oh she is to be sent to a nunnery, the king's marriage will be announced as null and void as he had been married to Katherine of Aragon at the time he married Anne Boleyn' He said and Jane turned her head and smiled.

'The true queen's marriage will be acknowledged, and the princess Mary restored to her status?' She asked happily, she then turned back to the window and Henry saw her father looking serious about to speak up but Edward shot his father a deathly look. The older man remained silent.

'Most likely, and she will make a good marriage, but you shall give the King his male heir, a Prince to live on the Tudor dynasty' He said and she nodded again. She turned away from the window and made her way back over to them.

'The dauphin of France is still unmarried, she could be queen of France, and perhaps I could have a male child' She said thoughtfully and Edward nodded greedily.

'But what if I fail to do what Katherine and Anne have both failed to do before me?' She asked and Edward frowned.

'You will not fail, Katherine had been married to both brothers, a sin in the eyes of God' He said ignoring the look Jane shot him referring to her former mistress and he continued on.

'And Anne Boleyn, well it is obvious why God did not grant her a child, the ruin she is bringing on England, the emperor and the church against us, the adult heiress displaced for an infant, a marriage made in sin, you though Jane you will be his majesty's fresh start' Edward said moving closer to her. Their father spoke up.

'And think what this would mean in our family, court positions, possible titles, for me, Edward and God forbid Thomas wherever he may be and a good marriage for your sister Elizabeth' John Seymour said and Edward nodded. Henry found it odd watching them, he had loved Jane, and Edward seemed to be around him a long time, but he could never remember watching Jane interact readily with her family. Her father would be dead, and she was not all that long behind him. She still seemed unsure but looked more confident than she did beforehand.

'I could give the King his male heir, and I am only ridding Anne Boleyn of her false crown as she had rid Katherine of Aragon of her rightful one' She said more bravely and Edward beamed once again at his sister, Henry had never seen him so alive. Edward turned and barked orders at some grooms who came along to help pack and their father John joined him. Henry stood close to Jane wishing he had years with her instead of months.

'Come along Harry' Arthur said holding out his hand and Henry dreaded seeing what came next but knew there was no arguing with his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews were great again, thank you! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

They stood in a darkened cold room and Henry looked around seeing Thomas Cromwell standing over a seated Madge Shelton. Shelton looked terrified and Cromwell looking terrifying. Henry watched as Cromwell interrogated Madge for information, slamming his hand down making her jump. He felt himself feeling sorry for her. She mumbled about the different men that came to Anne's chambers, Henry Norris, Brereton, George Boleyn, Mark Smeaton and Thomas Wyatt. He watched as she explained small scenes she witnessed. Anne hugging her brother, fixing her sleeves after his departure, her flirtations with Henry Norris and her close attachment to Mark Smeaton, Henry was pretty unimpressed with the evidence. Arthur then showed him when Brereton confessed and Arthur enlighten a stunned Henry on why a man who apparently did not commit a crime would confess to one.

'He hated Anne Boleyn, he was hired to kill her, remember her coronation and someone got shot, …well Brereton had a lousy aim' Arthur told him and Henry stared at the man unsure how to digest this piece of information. He had been quite hurt when Cromwell told him in some surprise that Brereton had confessed to being with Anne. Henry remembered crying to Charles about it, Henry ignored Arthur's disgusted look and watched as George Boleyn was tortured to admit incest. It was a hideous sight to see and Henry wished he were elsewhere. He peeked through one of his eyes as he saw George Boleyn being pulled in a way Henry hadn't realised a man could go. He tried to ignore George's screams of protests but could not.

'Must we watch this?' Henry asked loudly, Arthur shrugged and held out his and Henry took it. Henry could have killed Arthur when he realised where he was next, they were at Traitors Gate at the Tower of London and Anne Boleyn dressed in a greenish gown and cloak was led in by Charles Brandon and Richard Rich. She turned and saw the gates being shut her face showed some panic.

'My lords before you go I beg you to beseech the king to be good to me' She called out to them, Henry scoffed her denial, he watched as Charles and Rich turned around and walked off. Henry saw Arthur shake his head, and Henry wondered what exactly he had done now.

'Charles Brandon was perpetually fickle' He muttered, Henry briefly tried to remember what 'perpetually' meant then remembered it would mean 'always or everlasting' which that translated Henry immediately felt defensive about his friend.

'A great man, very loyal' He defended his only true friend and Arthur laughed unkindly.

'First he is against Wolsey allying himself to the Boleyn's, even though Wolsey saved his head from you when he married Margaret, then he is against the Boleyn's with Cromwell and the Seymour's, then he is against Cromwell, and then only because he was draining himself of energy with his mistress he was beginning to turn on Edward Seymour, and why would he not be a true friend to you, only a fool slaps away the hand that feeds him' Arthur said in disdain then turned around and followed Anne as she made her way towards the constable of the Tower Sir William Kingston who led her towards the tower. Ignoring Arthur gesturing for him to watch Anne, Henry looked to his brother still wanting to defend Charles's tactics and to avoid as long as he could why Anne was at the Tower of London.

'Was he not apart of your household?' Henry said in irritation for his good friend and Arthur shrugged.

'Father made me accept him, he always felt very badly for Brandon's father's death, cut down by Richard III himself at Bosworth, William Brandon was literally the only thing that gave the earl of Derby's men the decisive blow between the continuation of the Plantagenet dynasty and the formation of the Tudor dynasty' He said and Henry nodded he knew his history, father did not only tell Arthur about his earlier years. Henry spoke up.

'The Plantagenet dynasty did not die out, am I not the grandson of Edward IV' He asked proudly to Arthur who nodded.

'But only through our mother' He retorted dismissively and Henry frowned.

'That matters not, I am still as much of a grandson of Edward IV than any son would have given him' He said and Arthur nodded a sly smile on his face.

'And yet you yourself will not allow either of your daughters to rule in your place and God willing her to give you a grandson to carry on your line' He pointed out and Henry wanted to wipe the smile off his face, with brute force. Arthur laughed and followed Anne who almost stumbled down the stone steps, Henry went to catch her before remembering he was not there. Anne took Kingston helping hand and insisted on her innocence.

'I am the King's true wedded wife, I am not guilty of these charges' They made their way towards the thick wooden door and Kingston gave the door two big thumps. The door opened and with a frown Henry could not see who opened it, it was almost like walking into the haunted house. With a strong voice Anne asked Kingston a question.

'Do I go into a dungeon Mr Kingston?'

'No madam, there are lodgings made ready for you' He replied possibly confirming her suspicion that she was truly doomed and that the plan had been well thought of. Henry's heart lurched and he moved forward when he saw her collapse and Kingston caught her. Henry frowned, his heart beating rapidly and he felt some guilt as Anne went slightly hysterical.

'Jesus have mercy on me' Kingston pulled her up as gently as he could, she thanked him feebly almost like a child. It was shocking to watch, Henry always thought of her as strong, calculating, dominating, but here he saw she was just a frightened woman with little friends and no powerful nephew to protect her. She almost went through the door but requested the holy sacrament so she could pray for mercy. Henry went to follow her but his brother's hand touched his and they stood in Anne's lodgings as Cranmer appeared and told her that Elizabeth was to be a bastard.

She swore in her last confession that she had been loyal to him with her body, she admitted that she had not always been kind to him in the way he deserved. Henry continued to listen even as Arthur scoffed. Anne then spoke about those who were unjustly condemned she would willingly accompany them in death though she wished to stop what would happen to them. Cranmer blessed her, Kingston left and Anne grabbed Cranmer's hand asking if the bishops would intercede on her behalf, Cranmer looked doubtful and she knew they could not. They watched as Cranmer left her and Anne Boleyn stood up alone, and moved to look out a window. Henry took a look around the room which she would spend her lasts nights in, she always liked her comfort… all in all nicer than Hever Castle, but he doubted she would notice. Henry saw two of her ladies leave and one remained behind, Anne turned around and made her way towards the last one in the room.

'My lady please do something for me when I am gone' She asked the lady in waiting who nodded quickly.

'Anything my lady' She replied and Anne nodded grasping the lady's hands. She spoke passionately with worry.

'Go to Hatfield, kneel to the king's daughter Mary and beg her to take care of Elizabeth, beg her to remember that Elizabeth like she herself once was an innocent in these ghastly matters, beg her to love Elizabeth not for my sake but for Elizabeth's, as she is her sister and nothing can alter that, Elizabeth cannot help what has happened to her mother, as Mary could not intercede on what happened to her own' Anne said in some desperation and the lady nodded. Anne's face crumbled in sadness.

'Do tell her that I am sorry, truly sorry for the harm I have brought to her, I feared her because she is her mother's daughter' She said and let go of her lady's hands and moved back towards the window in sorrow. Henry watched in awe, he felt as if she meant every word, Anne Boleyn had truly been sorry her thoughts of Mary, he looked to Arthur quickly.

'Did the lady do this?' He asked and Arthur nodded.

'She did…'

'And?' Henry asked impatiently

'Mary loves Elizabeth does she not?' Arthur pointed out and Henry nodded.

'She will never forgive her, Mary's mind will always remember a cruel stepmother who was the cause of all her pain and suffering because her heart cannot bear the thought that it was her own father who always contributed to that pain, and she will love Elizabeth, and cherish her, Mary will look upon her like a mother does to her daughter but one day Elizabeth will look exactly like Anne Boleyn and Mary will remember that she is not Elizabeth mother, and Mary will remember what happened to her own' Arthur said and Henry shook his head sadly, wondering why his daughters had to be so complicated. He looked sadly back to Anne Boleyn, Brereton was to blame for this, if he had not confessed he would have changed his mind.

'No you wouldn't have' Arthur intoned and Henry clenched his jaw in annoyance, he felt Arthur brush his hand into Henry's. The light came and went and they stood again in the chamber with Anne as she stared out the window but this time she was alone and sobbing quietly. Henry could hear a huge crowd cheering outside.

'There goes George Boleyn to God's kingdom' Arthur muttered as Henry walked towards the window, he was repulsed at what he might see but could not stop himself. He stood next to her, seeing her body shake with screeching cries, Henry glanced out to see the executioner kick over George's dead body a lump formed in his throat, he had liked George, good with people, affable. Next came Henry Norris and with horror Henry saw Norris's body twitching after the head came off, Anne could not look but continued to cry.

'Oh dear God' Henry muttered to himself as he watched her and the crowds who were alternating between laughter and horror. Brereton took three clumsy strokes before his head came off and Henry felt waves of repulsion and shame come on him when he saw Mark Smeaton being dragged towards the scaffold as if he were already half dead. Henry watched the axe fall on him too and Anne continued to weep. Henry felt a strong urge to comfort her for the pain he caused her. Henry felt Arthur walk up behind him and before he could stop him asking Arthur to let him see her one last time, Arthur took his hand, they stood in the crowds at the scaffold, he wondered why they came in between the crowds, he had been dreading this moment watching her execution. Would it not have been better on the scaffold? Henry looked around him as people shouted out to each other and spoke animatedly. He noticed Charles with his son poor young Edward Brandon.

'What did he bring Edward here for?' Henry asked shocked at his nephew's eye witnessing memories, Arthur didn't reply but just rolled his eyes. Henry remembered he did not have a high opinion of Brandon.

'Is young Edward at peace where he is?' He asked concerned about his nephew and Arthur nodded a fond smile gracing his lips.

'Margaret was waiting for him, Edward is very much at peace, and now his father is with him' Arthur turned towards the gate and Henry saw Anne make her way through the crowds, people reached out to her and patted her, many prayed for her. During their marriage they had all hated her, and by hating her, they began to hate him, now they felt pity for her and Henry felt pity also. She made her way on the scaffold and Henry admired her courage. She spoke of him in her last moments, praying for him to live long a sense of shame rose in him once again. She kneeled and became extremely tense and the executioner turned looking around.

'My sword? where is my sword?' He asked his French accent loud and clear and Anne relaxed somewhat and her eyes drifted into the sky, Henry followed her gaze and looked up to see her watching birds flying away freely, a wave of sadness washed over him as he watched them.

'Henry keep looking' Arthur said sharply and Henry turned around to look and saw the executioner raise his sword and quickly swipe through Anne's neck and it fell on the straw covered scaffold, her blood flowed freely and with horror Henry watched as if slowly made its way towards him as if it were a small stream, her blood rested at his feet.

'Take me away Arthur!' Henry yelled to his brother seeing her open eyed bodiless head stare straight towards him.

'Arthur, away now, no more!' He shouted grasping for his brother's hand. Henry could barely hear the crowds around him shouting out in disgust and horror, he barely noticed Sir William Kingston and the executioner stare at her sadly. He watched as they gathered up her remains and loaded them barbarically onto a cart with the rest of the bodies and wheeled them away, as he had ordered them to. Henry trailed behind it watching where they going.

'She is to be buried in an elm arrow chest and carelessly put in a grave with others, given no marker to indicate which one belonged to her, at least Catalina got a funeral' Arthur remarked and Henry nodded the thick lump in his throat making him unable to speak.

'After Catalina's death, I showed you some of Mary's memories or her interactions with you, sadly for Elizabeth we have no such thing, you abandon that daughter completely, you even insisted that she was the "traitor" Henry Norris's child, however considering how Mary is a thirty year old spinster perhaps truly Elizabeth was far better off in the shadows that Mary was in the dim light' Arthur added and Henry shook his head wishing this would all come to an end. He did not want to be reminded of his failures, his failure with Katherine, his failure with Anne, his failure with his daughters. Henry saw the cart had disappeared and the crowd were dispersing, he allowed Arthur to take his hand and they reappeared in at the palace of Whitehall in January 1547. He let go of his brother feeling the strength drain from his body, he limped towards the window in his study and looked out.

These past eleven years he brushed all thoughts of Katherine and Anne from his mind. He lived each day thinking deep down if he did not have to remember them, then he did not have to acknowledge what he had done to either of them. He had chosen them, that was the harsh truth, he had chosen them as his wives and queens, and when bored and disgruntled at his choice he turned on them. He felt love for both of them, the love he felt were two different loves, but the bigger feeling was guilt. He tried to think of something else, but to think of his children left a bigger gaping hole in his heart. He thought back to when it seemed the world was safer, when he was a child, his mother had loved him, his grandmother had adored him, but yet he had still been unkind even then. He and Margaret had fought like cats and dogs, and he always dismissed Arthur from his mind.

'Will that be all?' Henry asked Arthur his voice raspy and Arthur grunted.

'For now, you are very tired, you should sit' He said and Henry nodded. Henry turned to his brother a tear in his eye.

'Do you remember when we were children?' He asked Arthur who nodded.

'I was seven, you were twelve, we were on progress with father and mother around near Oxford, along the way I lost my only sword that father had given to me for my birthday when he saw it fit to provide me with one, I cried and cried demanding we turn and go back, father yelled at me for causing a scene' Henry continued with a fond smile, if Edward had ever behaved with the way he did, he would have lost his temper with the boy, only male heir or not.

'Father ordered that no one was to speak with me until I apologised for my ungallant behaviour, Margaret kept grinning at me upsetting me further, and you rode up along side the litter I was in and without saying anything you handed me your own sword and then rode back towards father, you never told me when to give it back to you' He said and Arthur nodded.

'I remember, I did get it back off you' He pointed out but that was not what was bothering Henry.

'Not too long after that, you went to go and play archery and you borrowed my bow since your own one was at Ludlow and you were still too small for father's great bow, you took it and when I found out I made another scene and screamed at you in front of all your friends, I forgot to repay your kindness, and I never learned that to receive something, you should give back in return' He said sadly and Arthur smiled at him unfazed about a childhood spat from long ago.

'I would like to say I did from the goodness of my heart, but if you did not stop wailing I would have used the sword on you' Arthur said with a smile, and Henry smiled sadly in return. He had been such a spoilt child... good fun... but spoilt. Henry was glad when Arthur half carried him back towards his chambers, he noticed people whispering about his frail health but found he could not muster the spirit or the strength to scream at them for their insolence. His confidence had taken a nosedive, was he not as magnificent as people had told him for years? He had just seen cruelty towards two wives now, and he married six, he was not even halfway through. Arthur helped change him into his bed clothes and excused all his grooms, Henry was too tired to eat and wanted to sleep. Arthur told the grooms to tell Henry's family he would not be dining with them tonight. Arthur bid him goodnight and rose to leave. Henry grasped his brother's arm.

'Arthur' He called stopping him in his tracks.

'Do my children suffer for the choices I have made?' He asked and Arthur looked down at him sadly.

'No they suffer for choices they are too afraid to make, the same choices that you have chosen' He said and gently shook Henry's hand away from him.

'We still have time to see it, you are not at the end just yet' He said softly and Henry nodded and closed his eyes, he heard Arthur leave the room, leaving him in darkness. Henry tossed and turned and he had the unnerving feeling that he was being watched. Please God do not let her come to see me now! He muttered over and over. He could not even assure himself that Arthur would have warned him if Anne was making an appearance, Katherine had come and Arthur had not told him that she would. To his shame he was a bundle of nerves and slowly he fell into a daunting sleep. When he woke the next morning, he had expected Arthur to be there the next morning but he was not. Henry rose again, he was dressed by his grooms, and ate alone. He sat once again for Hans Holbein, he wished the man would hurry up, time was truly of the essence. His mind wandered again, in this room Katherine had appeared to have her last say to him in the matter of how he would leave their child behind. He left Mary their daughter richly with vast lands, she was to be provided for. He vowed he would improve Elizabeth's portion, he would encourage the two to take care of the other. And Edward is to take care of them both, with some luck his son would become a better man than he was.

Henry's mind wandered and he thought over his life with two different woman Katherine and Anne. Did he love them? Did he truly love Katherine? He would have said he did from the moment his ten year old eyes saw her she represented all that he always thought a woman should be. Beautiful, elegant, proud, the daughter of the greatest monarchs in Europe, how could he not fall in love with her? And then when he grew into an older young Prince, how could he not admire a woman who they said that he could not have. She had been Arthur's, his father had said some might use that against them. The Yorkist de la Pole brothers might claim the throne was their's and it did not belong to any son of Katherine of Aragon's because she had once been married to both Tudor princes. It had enticed him to want her more, but he had loved her, and when his passion for her dwindled he continued to greatly respected her and her counsel. He and Katherine had discussed everything, theology, astrology, medicine, monarchy, she was an intelligent woman, quick debater and eager for his opinion. She had guided him in his early years as a young headstrong King and he emerged under tutorship as a strong leader until he allowed Wolsey to do all in his name, and when he destroyed Wolsey, he had allowed Cromwell.

And how about Anne? Had he loved her or had it been lust? Had she not provoked feelings in him he had not felt with Katherine? And her sharp mind had thrilled him, she was radical were Katherine was conservative, she was danger while Katherine had been safe. Their debates in theology were also entertaining, she was a staunch support of the reformation, he older than she had been more set in his ways. He had been a Catholic for all of his life, one could not survive childhood with Margaret Beaufort and not know a thing or two about the whims and wills of the catholic church. Anne came into his life full of new ideas and blew his grandmother's stern lectures from his mind, and she was not wrong. The Catholic Church was full of abuses and the catholic lands were beautifully rich and sadly for Anne's ideas her father in law's carefully collected coffers of gold that the man had scrounged lovingly had come to an end. Did he love Anne? He would have said yes as well, he had loved her fiery nature, her charm and her radical ideas. However with both wives sometimes he grew tired of their traits, Katherine was not passionate enough, Anne was too passionate. Katherine was not one to embrace a new radical idea and was often forlorn with the path her life had turned out and drearily sometimes quoted that in that way she would not forget God as she would have if she were always happy. And when he was married to Anne, her high spirit which so attracted him soon sent him seeking softer comforts from others who were not as harsh as she could be with him. And as for his love for Katherine and his love for Anne, was it the same? To say he loved one would seem like an insult to the other, but perhaps the question was no longer who he preferred but which would actually choose to have him back.

Hans Holbein spoke up as Henry noticed Arthur come through the door.

'Your majesty, your portrait is complete' He said with a bow and Henry held on tightly to his cane and moved around to look, Arthur moved over and stood next to him. Henry looked at it disdainfully, was that all he came to be in end? A weak looking old man? Someone who allowed others to rule in his name? Someone who had abandoned one loyal wife, and killed another? He rounded on Holbein and expressed his opinion.

'It looks nothing like me' He insisted, he had been tall, Edward IV's famous height, he had been handsome, he had been envied by other monarchs throughout Europe.

'When you painted my father in his dying days you managed to make him look stronger than he was' He shouted to Hans Holbein who looked terrified. Holbein apologised and insisted he would start again with the real image of Henry VIII. Holbein excused himself and left the room quickly, Henry saw Arthur stare at the portrait.

'Harry, I am just wondering but what do you see when you look in the mirror?' He asked and Henry frowned but Arthur continued on.

'You realised that was Hans Holbein the younger, he was a child when his father painted our father' Arthur then corrected and Henry nodded wondering how he made that mistake.

'I don't know who I am anymore' He admitted to Arthur who looked down at him with a slight crease in his forehead.

'What?' He asked genuinely confused.

'I believed I was right, Katherine had consummated her marriage to you, Anne had betrayed me, my daughters were bastards, now I no longer know' He muttered but Arthur nodded to show he heard, his expression was unreadable.

'And I thought about when I was King, people had adored me, my Kingdom was prospective, but was it truly me, or do I claim credit for the works of others? What is true about me?' He asked trying to keep the whine out of his raspy old voice.

'You were good looking, I hate to admit it but you were, you are friendly with people before you tire of them, but sincerely you have a friendly nature with people which missed me and father, you were talented, you could dance, write poetry, you were an excellent jouster, you were a great Renaissance prince, but somewhere along the lines you grew bored that you had everything, and you grew hateful when you did not have a son as you deemed you should' He said and Henry frowned nodded.

'But I should have had son!' He said bitterly and Arthur shrugged.

'God works in mysterious ways, but to all that he does there is a means to an end, lets look at it this way, the princes in the tower our poor unfortunate uncles they were murdered, and with their death our dynasty grew, you become King, but had they not died we would have been sons of a duke at the most, close to the throne but more like the de la Pole brothers we could not claim it was ours, or further back Henry V died and left his infant son for the throne Henry VI, why leave Henry VI as the first king of England and France? His kingdoms would fall and the war of the roses would take place. My point is that God has his ways, and although it seems sad and sometimes cruel there is a great purpose in everything he does' Arthur finished and Henry stared at him nodding slightly but still felt confused about what God had planned by not giving him a son.

'That is something you will not know now, but you will see one day he had a reason' Arthur said cryptically. Henry could still not understand the injustice of it, he glanced to Arthur.

'Were you mad when he killed you?' Henry asked and Arthur laughed.

'Mad? I was furious, I spent fifteen nervous years being reminded that I was suppose to be the new great King Arthur and that the wounds of the war of the roses were closed because of me, and I was not to allow England to fall into such a state of turmoil again' He said chuckling, Henry smiled standing he wished to have a meal with his children….. And his wife. He found himself feeling sorry for Arthur, he was beginning to feel more sorry for Arthur than he was for himself. He was even feeling more sorry for Katherine and Anne Boleyn over Arthur however. As they left the room Arthur waved a hand.

'Don't feel sorry for me, I accepted my death long ago and feel no ill about it' He said and Henry nodded admiring his brother's tone. They silently and slowly made their way towards the great hall at Whitehall. Arthur followed Henry as he entered the hall being greeted and went and sat on his throne, he ordered a groom to bring an extra chair had made Arthur sit next to him. Many courtiers came over expressing their delight in seeing him well. Henry watched as his wife waved from her group of friends and he waved back with a smile. He did not do her harm, did he? She was a childless widow, she was richly left, he never took her money or lands and he would provide her with more. He watched as she eyed Thomas Seymour who lightly smile in return, Henry looked away. That women had bad taste in men.

He looked around and saw Mary speaking animatedly with Bishop Gardiner, Henry frowned he hoped they were not planning on creating an English inquisition. He watched his daughter and noted that she still held some of her youthful beauty, away from him she looked almost happy. He continued to watch her as she walked about the hall speaking to others and he watched as she smiled happily with her dozen or so friends, with a pang he realised he did know any of their names. He turned his gaze towards the dancers and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. There on the dance floor was his daughter Elizabeth, she was laughing with several others and Henry watched proudly as she preformed the dance brilliantly. She looked more and more like her mother, he did not know her as well as he should. He did not know if she was as fiery as her mother. A pang spread in his chest... there was no denying it any longer, he had unfairly had Anne killed to suit his own needs. She made him so angry, and he had been a coward he began to fear that they would never have a son, because he had thrown away his wife for Anne and God was punishing them. He wanted to start anew, he shook his head in shame. The music stopped and those around clapped, Henry stood forcing a smile and made his way towards the dance floor clapping at his younger daughter. She looked at him unable to mask her… well shock. He clapped heartily smiling at her, everyone was clapping then and then when he ceased clapping they did to.

'My lords and my ladies, I give you my youngest daughter Elizabeth' He said, and clapping began again as Elizabeth smiled embarrassed, looking rather unsure who to look at. Her gaze rested on Arthur who stood next to her father.

'It gives me great joy to see youth before my very eyes, youngsters laughing merrily and dancing merrily, and I have noticed that Elizabeth dances as well as her mother' He said smiling sadly, Elizabeth's gaze narrowed in on Henry's betraying her complete shock at his words. Henry barely noticed that the hall had fallen into an astonished silence at the mention of Anne Boleyn. Henry could almost hear crickets when thankfully Arthur began to clap.

'Hear, hear' Arthur shouted out a trace of humour in his voice and others joined in and clapped as well. The musicians started up again and Henry gestured for Elizabeth to join him. Elizabeth stepped tentatively towards him and bowed slightly, he pulled her up and hugged her.

'You danced very well daughter' He said and she smiled at him.

'Thank you your majesty' She replied and he shook his head sadly.

'You once called me papa, but I will settle for father' He insisted and she nodded keeping a hold on her surprise. Henry looked up from her to see Kate and Mary come towards him, they bowed and he nodded. Kate congratulated Elizabeth on her wonderful dancing. Henry looked to his elder daughter with a smile.

'Why do you not dance my pearl?' He asked her and she looked at him in some confusion but then answered.

'I am not as young as I used to be' She replied and Henry chuckled warmth spreading in him.

'Of course you are, you sound just like your mother' He said shaking his head as she looked at him as if he had gone mad. Henry took her hand and grabbed his brothers and shoved their hands together before they could object.

'Here you dance with Arthur' He said quickly and went to push them towards the dance floor with more energy than he felt but Mary held firm.

'Arthur?' She asked confused and Henry hoped his face hadn't dropped like he felt it had. Arthur chuckled.

'My name is actually Sir Arthur Edmund Owen, but no one calls me Arthur except my mother, my father uses other names which I will not repeat but to everyone else I am Edmund' He said with a winning smile and Mary was won over and nodded with a smile of her own. Henry eyed him thinking how good of a liar Arthur was, perhaps he would insist on seeing Arthur and Katherine's wedding night. Arthur hadn't even flinched when making up what his parents called him. And their father adored him, he would never have called him anything other than 'my boy' or 'my crown jewel' and yet he made it all up on the spot, their was a quiet unsuspecting crafty Margaret Beaufort trait in the man. Henry watched as Mary began to lead Arthur to the floor but a panicked look showed on his face.

'Perhaps you do not want to dance my lady' Arthur said quickly to his niece who shook her head and led him towards the floor. Henry chuckled as he realised that Arthur could not dance, and Mary laughing, was attempting to show him how. Elizabeth giggled as Arthur nearly fell over and went to help Mary fight her losing battle. Henry stood next to Kate and they watched everyone dance.

'You look happy' She noted and Henry looked at her

'I see my daughters' He replied with a small smile, he looked around realising that his son was not here.

'Where is my son Edward?' He asked her and she frowned slightly.

'You know you do not allow him to join in courtly celebrations unless you give your permission' She said and Henry sighed and turned looking for one of the Seymour brothers, he beckoned Hertford towards him and ordered him to bring Edward. Hertford did as he was told and went off. Thomas Seymour came towards them with a bow and expressed how he was happy to see his king up and about. Henry nodded trying to ignore the glances Thomas sent to Kate. Thomas then stalked off leaving Henry with his sixth wife once again. He watched as Kate watched Thomas from the corner of her eye.

'Did you love him?' Henry asked and Kate looked as if she would die on the spot. Her eyes were wide, her mouth gaping like a fish and she kept shaking her head. Henry inwardly laughed at her reaction.

'Calm yourself Kate, it was a fairly simple question' He said smiling at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way. She continued to shake her head.

'No your majesty, he was charming, I was married, I adore you, nothing happened between us, I promise you your majesty' She spoke rapidly and Henry lay a warm hand on her arm and nodded.

'I know, but when I die ... be careful' He said slowly and she stared at him even more surprised.

'The prince of Wales' a herald announced and Henry watched with pride as his son came into the hall with a smile on his face, he made his way towards his father and his stepmother and bowed. Henry beamed at him and hugged the boy. Henry insisted on sharing a dance with Kate, then he insisted on sharing a dance with Elizabeth, and then he shared a dance with Mary. He remembered his youth, how he had all the energy in the world, but tonight he had not. He let go of her mid dance and she looked at him in concern, he heard his brother attempting to dance behind him with Elizabeth, he called to him.

'Harry?'

Henry remembered falling backwards and he felt that someone caught him as everyone in the hall gasped in shock and concern. Panic set in, he was not ready to die yet, he had not made peace with his children. He grasped for his brother.

'Arthur?' He rasped in the darkness but he heard his brother call back.

'I have you Harry'

* * *

**A/N: I haven't gotten around to reading my book on Anne Boleyn by Eric Ives but the part about Anne asking for Mary's forgiveness I thought I read ages ago that might be true so thought I would add it in. I think its a shame they never showed that on the Tudors, has anyone else ever read that Anne asked one of her ladies to talk to Mary? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for the reviews! **

**Just realised the date, 500th anniversary of the death of Prince Henry, Duke of Cornwall... imagine the differences if he had lived. **

* * *

Henry could hear people speak as he slowly regained consciousness, he could hear his wife Kate assuring someone beside her that he would better in no time. He had been dancing he remembered, he was old, and he extinguished his energy. He was nearing his death, soon he would be grilled by St Peter at the pearly gate on all of his sins. He inwardly cringed having to admit to a saint of what he had done. He kept his eyes closed as he heard the three woman in his life speak around him. He heard Mary first.

'He is really ill, he is acting very odd' She said and he heard Elizabeth eagerly agree with her and the girl pointed out that their father had mentioned their mothers. Kate defended him.

'Your father is not as young as he had been, he may feel some regret what befell on them both' She said diplomatically, his daughters said nothing. Henry peaked through his eyes seeing Kate sitting sewing with both of his daughters, it was dark and they only had candles around them. He was touched that they did not want to leave his side at this hour of the night. He closed his eyes quickly before they caught him.

'Where is Sir Edmund?' Mary asked and Henry could practically feel Elizabeth smiling towards her sister.

'Why are you so interested?' She goaded and Mary scoffed and Henry almost did the same, that was her uncle! It sickened him slightly, but alas how were they do know?

'Don't be foolish Elizabeth' Mary defended herself and Elizabeth chuckled.

'You were dancing with him' She pointed out gleefully, Henry reminded himself not to sit up and scare them while insisting Edmund Owen was out of bounds, he wanted to listen to what his elder daughter would say.

'Father asked me to dance with him, I was being polite' Mary said with tone telling Elizabeth not to continue her line of thought. Elizabeth managed to control herself and muttered 'humph' in reply.

'Not that he could dance poor fellow, don't they know how to dance in Wales?' Elizabeth asked amused and Henry heard Kate chuckle.

'Of course they can, but he did look out of place' She said kindly

'_So_ where is Sir Edmund?' Mary asked and Kate answered

'He is with Lord Hertford, Herford seemed eager to speak with him' She said her voice lowering at the thought of Edward Seymour.

'Why _are_ you so interested?' Kate asked with a smile in her voice and Mary said nothing for a moment.

'Father called him "Arthur"' She said in a serious tone, the other two said nothing. Henry inwardly cringed, how was he to explain that?

'So…..?' Elizabeth asked disinterested

'They look alike, father and him have been inseparable, his name is Arthur, that is a Tudor family name, our uncle was called Arthur' Mary reminded Elizabeth who said nothing.

'What is the meaning of it all Mary?' Kate asked and Mary sighed.

'I think that no matter what father says, and for whatever reason he has for not telling us, that Sir Arthur Edmund Owen is his son' She said Henry was surprised that they did gasp in surprise.

'Perhaps' Kate simply said but he heard Mary stand up irritated.

'Why would he not say? He had no qualms about my poor dear brother Henry FitzRoy's existence, I believe he held celebrations at last he had fathered a healthy son' She said no able to keep the bitterness from her voice.

'Is he too young to be Uncle Arthur's illegitimate son?' Elizabeth asked and Henry could hear Mary round on her defensively.

'Prince Arthur of Wales was ill and sickly and could not perform tasks which men are suppose to, it was not his fault, he was a boy' She said managing to control her annoyance, oh how she worshipped her sainted mother.

'Calm Mary, Elizabeth had a very interesting point, there is obvious a connection between the two' Kate said and Mary sighed heavily.

'Arthur died in fifteen oh two, Arthur or Edmund or Owen whatever his name is, is only a year or two older than me'

'My money is on that he is our half brother' Elizabeth spoke up and he heard Mary laugh.

'Another _half_ sibling' She muttered.

'There is _something_ else about him' Mary began and Henry peaked out at the girl, his wife and younger daughter was looking at her.

'What?' Kate asked and Mary shook her head looking irritated she was unable to solve this puzzle.

'I'm not sure, nothing is as it seems with Sir Edmund' She said confused. They fell into silence until Elizabeth spoke up her voice held some sadness which Henry felt he did not deserve.

'Papa is dying isn't he' His throat tightened at the thought of it all, he was still not ready to go. Henry decided he did not want to hear anymore and made a great deal of tossing and turning as much as his shattered body could muster. He heard them rush over to him and call to him. He opened his eyes as slowly as he could and tried to give the expression that he was confused.

'Where am I?' He asked and Kate caressed his cheek, she was a very attentive wife.

'You are in your chambers, you fainted while dancing, it was lucky Sir Edmund was there he caught you on time before you hit your head' She said softly and he smiled weakly at her. A knock on the day interrupted them for a moment and Elizabeth ordered the person to enter, Arthur came in with a small smile. He bowed to them, they said nothing about how he came over to look at the King of England.

'How do you feel?' Arthur asked and Henry shook his head.

'Awful' He replied and Arthur smiled. Henry was content to know that Arthur was still there, there was still time to see other wrongs he had done, and there was still time to see the fate of his children.

'You gave us quite a scare' Kate said and his daughters nodded, Mary seemed more forlorn lately, he thought he had been making progress with her. He frowned at the thought that she would never be happy and it was too late. Kate stood insisting they should leave and let him rest and they did so but an unspoken agreement meant that Arthur remained behind. Henry waited until the door closed and he turned his head towards his brother.

'Can you make me better?' He asked, if Arthur could make him young again, he would not be ill, but perhaps he could make him have a little more strength than what he had at the moment. Arthur hesitated.

'I am not supposed to' He said glancing around him and Henry nodded accepting it.

'However I am not supposed to be here, oh God knows but God was not the one to send me, it was your wives' He said and Henry nodded he briefly wondered what type of correspondence Arthur had with them. He hadn't thought much about it, did they see each other up there in the clouds? Did liking one of them annoy the other? Arthur however did not seem to be paying attention to his little brother's thoughts and was leaning against the bed post he seemed rather happy with himself.

'We are coming along nicely though Henry, you feel remorse for what you have done, Thank God' Arthur said looking relieved.

'Why?'

'You thought it was hard to argue with Catalina, and then argue with Anne, try defend yourself against them together' Arthur said wearily and Henry laughed but it turned into a cough.

'Have we much else to see?' He asked fearfully, he was beginning to dread dying. The little time he had to take care of his children were not enough and he had wasted years with them seeing to his own needs.

'Jane's memories, and then your children's fates' He said and Henry nodded again. Arthur stood and watched the moon through the window. Arthur's voice then spoke from the window, his words sent chills down Henry's spine.

'She will come and see you tonight' He then warned his brother and Henry stared at his back. Horror overtook him, Arthur did not have to tell him who _she_ was. Oh God! She was coming to see him? What would she say? What would she do? What would he say to her? Sorry? That seemed irrelevant, how could he mumbled just one small word to her?

'Arthur will you stay, like before when Katherine came' He said and Arthur turned and looked in surprise.

'Are you sure?' He asked folding his arms and Henry nodded briefly wondering what the difference between Anne and Katherine were to his brother. Henry insisted on getting out of the bed and dressing, Arthur hadn't wanted him to but he pushed further. Having dressed himself - with Arthur's help - he had something to eat to build up his strength and then he waited and waited. He watched Arthur like a hawk for any hint that she was about to enter the room. How had Katherine come again? Through a door? Or the wall? After an hour he was unable to sit, his nerves were frayed, he poured himself some wine to calm himself when he heard Arthur quickly walked over to him and give him a curt nod and told him to look behind him. His heart pounding in dread Henry turned slowly and came face to face with the spirit of his former wife Anne Boleyn, next to her stood Elizabeth. It was like before with Katherine and Mary, his daughter did not speak and seemed to only have a vague interest in her surroundings.

'You are here' Henry whispered to her in surprise that he should not have felt and she nodded.

'I came to see my daughter' She replied and turned her head and beamed at their child.

'I feel regretful how I treated her, I wanted to give you a son and so I neglected her my little girl, I am proud of her, she is clever and although she is like me in many ways, she is _not_ so intemperate as I was' She said with a hint of amusement. She looked back to Henry her smile faltering slightly.

'You must be proud of her Henry' She said and he nodded

'I am very proud of her and I know how clever she is' He replied and her eyes narrowed slightly, an edge in her tone now.

'But you ignore her, you claim she is no child of yours, even though you knew too well that it was only you and me during our marriage, my poor little girl' She said her voice strong and dominating, a tone he never forgot. Henry felt defensive about the truths and lies of their marriage.

'But you were not a virgin when you married me' He insisted showing neither of them had been angels, she found that amusing and smirked.

'Rather obsessive with that line of thought aren't you' She said and he heard his disloyal brother laugh with no shame and Anne sent him a wink of Henry's shoulder. Before Henry could chide the both them she spoke up.

'It matters not how I was before our marriage, it matters that I was true to you and I gave you a daughter, your _own _daughter, but then you tired of me, you were just as much to blame as me for the disgusting treatment of Katherine who you had known since you were ten, and you were to blame just as much as me, if not more for the mistreatment of your _own_ daughter, but then you turned on me as well and destroyed me and with me you sent four innocent men to their deaths, two of those men you had once said were your friends' She said her voice rising and Henry turned away from her not able to look at her. He thought over Norris, Smeaton, George and even Brereton's execution, he felt ill again.

'Anne, stop' He whispered, he glanced at her and saw her shake her head saddened. Henry looked to Arthur but could barely see his face in the dark. Henry turned back to look at her and she looked at him sadly.

'Poor young Katherine Howard, another young lady in my family who was pushed to the front in a bid to get power, like me she saw a glittering prize that was the crown of England and she went for it, but unlike me she was just a child and knew little of what it meant to keep you happy, poor child went astray and you killed her' She said shaking her head.

'I am sorry' He whispered rasping to her, she stared at him for a moment and then nodded a smile gracing her lips. She looked to Elizabeth once again.

'Tell her not to be afraid, love _can_ be a beautiful thing' She said looking fondly at her daughter. He nodded not sure what to say to her, he could not figure out if he still loved her but he did feel a desperation to try and keep her in the room with him. Anne looked over his shoulder to Arthur and smiled at him, Henry turned around to Arthur to see him stand still his arms crossed, Henry turned back to Anne and to his horror she was gone.

'Anne?' He called into the darkness but she never emerged. Henry turned to Arthur who stepped closer to him.

'You'll see her soon' He said and Henry nodded, he remembered he'd see George Boleyn, Henry Norris, William Brereton and Mark Smeaton soon also he cringed, maybe he could hold them off, maybe Arthur would help him.

'Go back to sleep Henry, we will continue where we left off tomorrow or perhaps the day after' He said and Henry nodded, he dressed for bed lay down and although he obviously did not make anything better with Anne he felt better about it than he had. She had come to see him, she had made no moves to attack him. He repented and when he went to heaven he would do all in his power to make peace with Katherine and Anne. He woke the next morning but was too sleepy to move from the bed, he asked Arthur to stay with him even when Lord Hertford insisted he come riding with him. Arthur stayed by his side with Mary and Elizabeth. They spoke in their natural language of gossip at court, nothing very interesting but he did learn with some selfish glee that King Francis was dying. Francis had an adult son to succeed him, and he had a grandson to succeed his son, Henry tried not to be jealous. He ate little the whole day and went to sleep early. Again Arthur was there when he wake, he had frown and seemed concerned.

'We will have to look at Jane's memories now' He said and Henry nodded, Arthur leaned over and make Henry young once again. The energy he almost forgotten came back to him like a good long lost friend, he stood quickly flexing his muscles delighted not to be a cripple of an old man. He could live with being thirty three in heaven. Arthur held out his hand and Henry took it. They reappeared at Whitehall, Jane was standing in a room with her brother Edward.

'This the day before her wedding' Arthur told him and Henry nodded. He admired Jane's beauty once again, her silvery silky blond hair, her pale beautiful complexion. Soon she would bring poor Mary back to court, and then she would bring poor Elizabeth. She would bring his broken family together for Christmas, he smiled watching her.

'Are you happy?' Edward Seymour asked her, he actually smiled softly at her. It was shocking to see, usually he smiled slyly. Jane nodded.

'Nervous' She told him and he chuckled. Arthur spoke up.

'It may surprise you, but Edward Seymour loved his little sister, both of them are quiet and they got on well as children, Tom Seymour and Elizabeth Seymour were the more wild child of the Seymour stock' He said and Henry nodded, he remembered many of Jane's childhood stories would be centred on what Edward and she would have gotten up to. He smiled fondly at some of the stories she told him, he seemed like a nice childhood, that of a countryside upbringing. He had said that to her once but she laughed and added it could be charming but also rather boring, and then there worries that they would not achieve much else than what they had. Edward the eldest had gone off to court, Henry had barely recognised him when he was introduced to Jane's brother but apparently Edward had held quite a few court positions. Henry watched as Jane spoke up.

'It is a pity Tom can't be here for the wedding' She said moving over to stare at her wedding dress laid out on the bed. With a pang Henry realised that she never got to say goodbye to her brother Thomas, he had been in France at the time, drinking wildly, and sleeping with a different woman every night. The calmer and more boring brother remained in England. Edward the bore nodded and leaned against a wall casually for some support. Jane spoke up.

'How is father, has his cough gone?' She asked and Edward's face went rather ugly at the mention of his father.

'No' He said curtly and Jane sent him a reproachfully look.

'He said he was sorry' She muttered almost reluctantly, Henry frowned confused.

'He still slept with my wife' Edward said through his teeth, she said nothing but looked at him sadly. Henry nodded to himself remembering that John Seymour had been caught in bed with Edward's first wife, Henry couldn't help but chuckle that Edward did not pick a great second wife. He watched as Edward changed the subject quickly.

'I wonder if the King will give me a good position at court, I am to be his brother in law, he needs to make our family more respectable if you are going to give him his male heir' Edward said and Jane smiled faintly. Henry tensed at the mention of this, had she also only married him for favours? Edward IV had risen all of his brother and sister in laws to the peerage when he married Elizabeth Wydeville, it was natural to do so. Henry had always enjoyed his mother's stories of how his grandparents had met, and how his grandfather had fallen madly in love with the beautiful Elizabeth Wydeville.

'He made Thomas Boleyn, earl of Wiltshire, and made George Boleyn, a viscount, perhaps he might make me one' Edward said thoughtfully and Jane nodded.

'_She_ probably demanded it from him, I won't be' She said and Edward stood up straight.

'Jane you are to be queen, pillow talk is very affective' He told her and she shook her head.

'Perhaps eventually, I do not wish to push him, I will not be a disagreeable wife' She warned him and he nodded. Henry smiled at her, she had not been a disagreeable wife, _he_ had been a disagreeable husband. She moved over and sat down on a chair.

'You still have not answered my question' She said and Edward frown in confusion.

'About Thomas?' He asked and rolled her eyes with a smile at the mention of her wayward brother.

'You have not told me which nunnery Anne has been sent to, I heard nothing while we were back in Wulfhall' She said and Edward sat up straighter. Henry felt his stomach drop, this was the moment when Jane saw him for what he was.

'She was not sent to a nunnery' He muttered uncomfortably, Jane looked at him confused.

'He gave that witch an estate?' She asked sounding disturbed, Henry mournfully wished he had. Edward stood up and paced the room for a moment as Jane eyed him.

'She's dead' He said bluntly and Jane made no movement.

'Dead?'

'Yes, by the order of his majesty's privy council she was executed for adultery along with Sir Henry Norris, Sir William Brereton, Mark Smeaton, and her brother and lover Viscount Rochford' He said in a dull business like voice.

'Did she do it?' Jane whispered, Edward shrugged.

'If his majesty said she did, then she did' He warned and Jane looked to the ground.

'Why are you upset, you hated her' He pointed out and Jane glared at him.

'Yes I hated her, but did I wish her dead? no I did not, and worst of all, he had her executed, his _wife_, tomorrow I will be his _third_' She said her voice rising, tears in her eyes. Edward sat next to her and put an arm around her. Henry could barely blame the woman, she had seen Katherine's horrible unjustly punishment and now she was about to put on a crown that had been worn by a murdered queen.

'Calm sister, it will be alright I promise, you will be safe' Edward assured her and she nodded but looked doubtful.

'Where is little Elizabeth?' She asked her face cringing, Edward shrugged.

'At Hatfield I suppose with Mary' He said and Jane shook her head.

'Anne was the reason for Mary losing her mother, and now I am the reason for Elizabeth losing hers' She said shaking her head. Henry did not think that he could have loved Jane more for her compassionate words, he wished to tell her it was his burden to bear and not hers.

'You are not, you did not know this would happen' Edward insisted and Jane stood up away from him.

'It matters not, he took a fancy to me, I encouraged it, he sent me gifts, I declined because we knew it would entice him further, I came to court, I served his wife and she knew what was happening because she had done the same thing to Queen Katherine, I am no better than her!' Her voice raised and Edward stood up.

'Shush! Do you want the King to hear what you are saying?' He demanded and Jane turned away from him.

'I knew he would rid of her, but I did not realise he would kill her' She said and Edward shrugged.

'No loss, she was a wicked woman anyway' He said dismissively, Jane said nothing but she looked towards her dress and closed her eyes. Henry was brought out of his trance at staring at the scene before him when he felt Arthur take his hand and escorted him to a different time and place. They were at Hampton Court, Henry winched remembering this moment. He and Jane were sitting eating she was happily describing their visit to see Mary which she insisted upon. Henry scowled at his younger idiotic self as he sat looking irritated with her. Why could he have not embraced every moment with her? He saw Jane looking worried.

'Your majesty, why will you not speak to me?' She asked her beautiful voice sounding hurt and confused. He saw his younger self look at her coldly.

'I am disappointed that you are not yet with child' He said and she looked saddened at his remark. Henry shook his head disgusted with how callous he sounded. She would give him a son, and she would die from it and here he was unknowingly wishing for that day. Arthur led the way once again and Henry found his sweet Jane alone with her brother Edward once again. She looked troubled, Henry wished to soothe her but remembered it was impossible. He watched Jane pace back and forth agitated finally she turned to her ignorant brother.

'He has a mistress' Edward Seymour looked surprised and irritated by her.

'He's Henry the eight, of _course_ he has a mistress, dear sister did you actually believe that he would only be content with you?' He asked softly, her face crumbled slightly and she paced back and forth again. Henry could not bring himself to be angry at Edward's harsh words, it was his harsh actions that had her almost in tears.

'Of course I knew, I came into this marriage knowing what was expected of me, I would turn a blind eye, I would adore him, I would give him his son, he would be kind to me, I was not a silly girl who thought the handsome prince would love me above all, I expected him to take a mistress, I even expect him to stop loving me, I am just surprised at how much it hurts' She said her voice almost breaking at the end. Henry shook his head angry and upset with himself, his poor sweet Jane. He wanted to her hug her and was thankful and shocked when Edward Seymour showed himself to have a heart and took his sister into his arms to calm her down. He let go of her and smile softly.

'The lady is Ursula Misseldon, I do not think she is all that much to look at but you know me and women, I have little notion of it all… look who I married' He said his voice turning rather more darkly. Jane looked at him sadly.

'Is she treating you well?' She asked and Edward barked a laugh

'Your embarrassing me, my little sister should not have to tell my wife to stop bullying me' He said with a harsh laugh, she looked at him sadly.

'She is not good to you, I don't understand why you married her' She said shaking her head, her own pain put to the side. Henry loved that about her, she cared for others more than herself. Edward muttered something about a dowry then turned back towards his sister who bit her lip nervously.

'Do you think he loves her?' She asked almost nervously, Henry shook his head frantically, he would never love Ursula. He was a spoilt selfish child, and eventually he would allow her to leave because he would look at her and realise that while he was with her, he should have been with his true love, and by then she was gone. Edward sighed sadly.

'Not now, I don't know if he will, have faith you will give him a son I know it' He said and she nodded.

'There are no signs, what if I am barren?' She asked and he shook his head.

'You are not, don't fret sister, soon everything will be better, it takes some time for theses matters' He assured her and she nodded.

'He is disappointed in me' She said and Henry closed his eyes, he opened them in time to see a nasty look on Edward's face.

'He is hard to please' He said coldly and Henry nodded for once liking Edward and his loyalty to his sister. Jane moved away from her brother.

'I love him, he can be vain, he can lose his temper easily, he can be cold to me, but sometimes - nay most of the time he is affectionate, he is like a grown child, endearing, and he wants to be loved, so very much, I don't quite understand yet why he feels the need to be the best he mentioned his mother adored him and he adored her, so love must have not been found wanting when he was a child, and he can be kind and generous to all those he trusts' She said and looked to her brother who nodded. She continued on a small smile on her face.

'I looked at him when he saw Mary and I saw a different Henry Tudor than most do, but I know he will stop loving me eventually, I would rather do my duty by giving him his son, and dying before I bore him my feelings for him are that strong' She said her smile gone, and her brother scolded her as Henry shook his head again, he would love her until the end of time.

'Don't be so foolish Jane' Edward said and began to lecture her about how good she was, and how kind she can be, he pointed out the delicate way she handled bringing Mary back to court. Jane barely listened.

'I am no angel, Anne Boleyn's blood is on my hands just as much as it is on Henry's' She said and Edward began to rant at her about her folly. Arthur held out his hand and Henry took his wondering when else he had hurt her. There were no more memories of Jane, she was gone and Edward was a baby, Henry watched with shock as he looked over visits to his infant son as he grew from a baby to a boy of nine. He had never realised how little he had seen of Edward, the child he had longed for since he was seventeen and the new King of England. He watched Edward alone with Lady Bryan, Mary visited him rather often, they were more like mother and son than brother and sister. Elizabeth was his playmate but Henry still saw Edward alone without parents. Arthur held out his hand after watching Katherine Parr read Edward a bedtime story which caused Henry to smile softly at, he wished she could have a child. It did not matter if it was not his child, he hoped she would have a child she clearly longed for. They reappeared in Whitehall in Henry's chambers and again he was older and possibly more frail than before. Henry sat down quickly before he kneeled over from his lack of energy, he put his hands in his receding hair in sadness. He had lived an old age, it could be longer, the old earl of Shrewsbury had lived until his eighties! But it was still long enough, he could have died as a teenager, or when he was hit in a joust, he was lucky to reach his age but he realised now he had spent more time with meaningless mistresses - whose names he could barely recite - than with his own children. He sat down deciding he could not be of good cheer to joy and enjoy his family's company. He ordered for him and Arthur to be fed and left alone. To pass the evening they gambled by playing dice, Henry did not wish to talk much and allowed Arthur to rant about how terrible gambling was. He really was a miser. As the sun set in the distance Henry watched it sadly, when it was gone Arthur spoke up.

'Jane is coming tonight' He warned him and Henry stared at him in surprise, that was quick. He nodded his heart elevated that he would see and he would make sure he knew he was sorry for what happened between them. He would apologise for his cold behaviour, could he hold her?

'Will you leave?' He asked and Arthur nodded and rose from the chair, Henry was startled.

'She's coming now!' He didn't mean to shout out in surprise and Arthur laughed and nodded. He left promising he would return as soon as she left and Henry nodded willing himself to remember to ask Arthur how exactly he knew when she would come, and when she would go. Henry sat in the quiet room, it beginning to be exceedingly dark again. He waited and waited, he stood to pour himself out a drink to help his nerves. Then he heard her.

'How is my son?' She asked in that same beautiful voice, he turned around and he was full of pride at seeing his handsome boy with his beautiful wife. She had her arm on his shoulder affectionately.

'Jane' Henry said smiling at her lovingly, to his surprise she did not smile back, her eyes went to their son she looked worried like how she had in the memories. He could not hold her but he urged himself to soothe her with his words.

'He is well, I have taken all care of him, sweet Jane and soon he will be King' He said proudly and he noticed she looked on the verge of tear, she shook her head.

'My poor boy, my poor child' She said raising her voice, he moved towards her in desperation, this was not how he imagined this.

'No he is the most beloved, he is my special boy' He said trying to urge her to remember how dear their son was to him. She looked at him tears in her eyes.

'He will die young' She said sadly and Henry's heart turned eye cold, he shook his head in denial. Arthur would have told, Arthur would have told him Edward would die young if he really would. Henry felt like crying, she would not lie about such a thing, her sadness was coming off her in waves. Their boy was doomed to die young. Henry put his head in his hand and sobbed. Why did Edward have to die? He did no wrong in life, and all this time of taking five more wives it would mean Mary would get the throne or maybe war would break out like he always believed it would. He shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, Jane spoke up.

'You expected too much of him Henry, you locked him away like your father did to you, King's too are made of clay' She said and he shook his head unwilling to believe it. He had taken enormous precaution to ensure Edward's survival, constant cleaning of his nursery, nannies constantly watching him, keeping him away from court. Jane continued.

'Don't you understand you have killed him' She then said digging the knife further into his heart.

'No, no, no, why?' He asked sobbing, he turned to her and watched her share his grief. She took Edward's hand and looked at him sadly then they began to walk away in the darkness. He did not know how long he stood there sobbing, but heard his brother come back in the room. Through the tears he saw his brother stare at him, the old hatred he had for his brother bubbled angrily to the surface.

'Why did you not tell me?' He asked gritting his teeth, he wanted to hurt Arthur, if only it would take his mind away from the fact that his beloved son would die young, and all his efforts for a male heir had horribly been in vain. Arthur said nothing and Henry shook his head.

'My boy is to die young, what age?' He asked and Arthur hesitated.

'What age?' He roared at Arthur who looked shocked at his outburst.

'Fifteen and a half, the same age as me' He replied softly and Henry sobbed and shook his head. His father's old prophecy came back to haunt him "Our dynasty will fail" he had said with such haunting eyes, haunted by the loss of a son he had felt sure would step up and continue his work. For once in his life Henry realised he and his father had something in common, both their darling sons would die much too soon in their lives. He was more crippled than his father at this loss, Edward had been his only son, his father although he had never been enthusiastic about it still had a spare son, a duke of York to succeed. Henry sat down in his armchair and continued to sob into his hands, Arthur did not seem to know what to say to him.

'Leave me' He begged Arthur, his brother placed an arm on his shoulder then left the room quickly. Henry thought about divorcing Katherine because of their dead sons, he thought of killing Anne because of their dead deformed miscarried son, it was a horrible fate for his only living son to die young at fifteen. He would never be King in his own right, he would still be subjected to councillors. So Edward was fated to die early, what else had Arthur warned him about when he came first? One would fall into a dark sadness…. Mary…. It was not hard to know that. With the life he had given her, and her mother's family's natural melancholy moods it would be no wonder. And of Elizabeth? What was it that Anne had said "tell her not to be afraid, love _can_ be a beautiful thing" she had said, Elizabeth would never take a chance at love, and she would regret it. Jane had said he killed their boy, he did more, he ruined his daughter as well. He put his head in his hands in despair. And soon he would see their future, he would see Edward die as a young boy not quite a man, he would watch whatever despair and chaos which would descend on Mary, and Elizabeth, he would watch her live a quiet life mourning a love not with her. It made him feel sick! A father was to protect his children, and yet they were doomed each in their own way. He poured himself more wine almost wishing that God would stop all of these unpleasant surprises and take him to the grave. He drank for as long as he could, even when he could barely stand from old age, exhaustion and the alcohol he continued to pour more wine. His moods changed from indignation that his son would! To pity about how unfortunate his life was, to anger at God. He thought of his beautiful blond hair boy Lord Henry FitzRoy or Hal as he liked to call him, if he had lived he would have placed in line for the succession, but he died too. His little earthly jewel died and Henry had barely been around him. He had thought he would die of the grief then. Little Hal and Edward would have been good friends, there would have been an eighteen year age gap but Hal would have grown into a fine young man. Henry hadn't realised he had passed out from the alcohol until Arthur was nudging him awake. His brother had a concerned expression on his face, he helped Henry stand and Henry felt pain everywhere, his back from the awkward position on the armchair, his legs, his shoulders, and his head felt like it would explode.

'I want to see their fates, now!' He said and Arthur shook his head.

'You are too ill and upset' He said softly and Henry shook his head furiously

'I will still be upset in a hundred years, I want to see the fate of my children now' He ordered and Arthur nodded and complied. Arthur held out his hand and Henry became young again, Arthur gestured for him to turn around.

'I am sorry Henry' Arthur told him and he shook his head.

'I am the one who should be sorry' He replied.

'Come along little brother' Arthur said with a small smile

'To where?' Henry asked.

'Fifteen- forty-eight, Edward's third loss of a parent' Arthur replied sadly and Henry's stomach jolted…Kate? Mary?

* * *

**A/N: If anyone thought I rushed through Edward and Elizabeth's childhood it was because I didn't want to rewrite each scene from the Tudors, but scenes in their childhood will be mentioned in their future. Thanks for the feedback. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait! Just a warning... I know very little of Edward's reign, and a lot of what's written here may be altered, it might not have happened in order. **

**Hope you enjoy & Please Review!**

* * *

The moment they found themselves in the study at Greenwich, Henry's eyes went to the young boy sitting behind the big desk.

'What date is it?' Henry asked Arthur with urgency eyeing his son to see if he had grown much.

'It is early September 1548' He said and Henry smiled his son was almost twelve. He was not as chubby as he himself had been as a lad, and Henry could not see if Edward had grown much taller as his son remained seated. The boy was hunched over reading a book, a knock came on the study door and Henry forced his eyes away from Edward to look to the door.

'Come' Edward's voice called, Henry was surprised at how formal his voice sounded now. Henry watched as Edward Seymour, earl of Hertford walked into the room. Hertford was constantly visiting Edward, with some guilt Henry realised that Hertford had visited Edward more than he had himself. Henry remembered from those visits that Edward would seem genuinely happy to see his uncle. Hertford would muster a smile for his nephew, which he would rarely do for anyone else. Edward would happily chat to his uncle about his day to day activities. Henry watched his son now as the boy carefully put his book on the desk and sat back in the chair which was too big for him and stare at his uncle, a serious expression appeared on his face at the appearance of his uncle. Which made it obvious to Henry that Edward had grown to know his uncle better now.

'My lord Somerset?' Edward called him and Henry frowned 'Somerset'? He looked to see if someone came in behind Edward Seymour but no one did. Arthur spoke up with some humour, Henry was learning that anything that annoyed him seemed to amuse Arthur.

'After your death, the council dismissed your idea of a joint council and made Edward Seymour the Lord Protector of England, and in turn the good protector made himself Duke of Somerset, and of course his loyal cronies received their just rights as well' Arthur said smirking shaking his head as Henry worked himself into a temper…. How dare they! How dare they disregard his will! He was the King of England! What he said was Law….. And those new men had disregarded his law! He breathed in and out like a bull trying calm himself down, forcing him to watch Edward and his snakelike uncle's discussion. Forcing his building rage aside, Henry focused on the scene in front of him but Arthur annoyed him further.

'You are just a dead King, the court vultures know there is nothing you can do' Arthur said shrugging his shoulders. Henry turned to look at the _Duke of Somerset _and listen to what the sycophant had to say.

'I have come to tell you of a delicate matter your majesty' Hertford said and Henry noticed that the 'Duke of Somerset' did actually look regretful. He was going to look even more regretful when Henry returned to his own time and told the man a thing or two. Henry watched his boy's face look for a moment worried. Henry watched as his boy stood up from his desk and came around to get closer to his uncle.

'Uncle? What is it?' He asked as Henry took a moment to admire that at eleven almost twelve Edward _was_ tall for his age. The pride vanished when Henry's remembered his boy was fated to die young, never to be a man, never to fall in love, never to have his own children, never to conquer France, never to be the great King Henry always believed he could be. Willing the pain away, Henry turned his attention to Lord Hertford, or Lord Protector or Lord Somerset, or whatever he went by. Edward Seymour hesitated with whatever bad news he had for his king and nephew.

'It is about your dear mother the dowager queen' He said and Edward's face darkened immediately, and so did Henry's… how could he forget in less than five minutes that he was hear to learn of the death of Edward's "third parent"? Edward's eyes narrowed in a way which reminded Henry of his own father. Henry saw the boy was developing a temper and he heard his son ask rather sharply.

'Has this matter to do with Elizabeth?' Somerset shook his head quickly. Henry raised an eyebrow wondering what exactly Edward meant by that and why he said it in such a suspicious tone. Henry glanced to Arthur, Henry saw that Arthur's eyes were on his nephew and would not shed light on Edward's comment. It mattered not, Henry would wring it out of him later. He turned his attention back to Lord 'Somerset' and King Edward VI. His stomach flip flopped at the thought of his son as a King.

'No, as you know the thirtieth day of August this year, the dowager queen had given birth to a daughter, and as you know the daughter was named in honour of your dear sister Mary' _Somerset_ said slowly and Edward's face paled as he seemed to realise where the discussion was going. Henry knew as well, without his know it all brother next to him he could put the clues together. Katherine Parr had died in childbirth just as Edward's mother Jane had, just as Elizabeth of York Henry and Arthur's own mother had. He shook his head thinking how Kate had a daughter, a child she often longed for. Henry had thought she were barren, again the problem most likely lay in him. Henry looked sadly to see his son's face pale, his eyes narrow looking like his grandfather once again and Edward spoke to his uncle.

'Go on' He said rather coldly and Seymour shuffled from one foot to the other.

'She is dead' He said bluntly, Henry closed his eyes saddened. He knew she was dead, but when Hertford said it, it seemed more real. Henry shook his head sadly, it was a shame that a woman as fine as Katherine Parr whose one wish was to one day have a child of her own, would now never know her own. And she had been the most kindest stepmother children could ask for, Henry wondered darkly if God knew his business. Henry watched as his brave little soldier Edward for a moment fought against crying. Henry saw his son's lower lip quiver, and then Edward's face crumbled and he began to cry.

'No it is not true, she promised she would return to court for my birthday, oh uncle, it is not true, tell me it is not true?' Edward begged, tears falling down his pale cheeks. Hertford moved awkwardly towards his nephew and began to lamely pat his back, obviously he was unsure how to help a weeping child. Henry's heart pounded with each of Edward's sobs as he cried for the loss of the only mother he had known. Edward pulled away from his uncle and looked up at him.

'What will happen to my cousin, Lady Mary Seymour?' He asked and Henry turned to Arthur in surprise.

'Seymour?' and Arthur gave him a look which asked him: Why he was surprised?

Hertford spoke up.

'Do not worry, the infant will be well provided for by the dowager duchess of Suffolk and her husband Sir Richard Bertie, the dowager duchess and the dowager queen were good friends, she will take great care of her' He said giving his nephew a small forced smile, the young boy nodded feebly a dark look suddenly came on his face. While wiping some tears away he spoke with a teary voice.

'Did she suffer?' He asked in a childlike voice and Seymour shook his head too quickly.

'She did not, she died in her sleep' He said and Edward nodded appeased.

'And did my mother the dear queen see her daughter before her untimely death?' He asked and Seymour nodded.

'And how is the admiral?' Edward asked and Henry could only assume Edward was asking about Thomas Seymour, Lord High Admiral. With some vindictive satisfaction Henry realised Thomas Seymour was not one of his brother's cronies who received a title. Henry saw Edward Seymour hesitate.

'He is deeply hurt by the loss of his dear wife, he dotes upon his daughter as she is a part of her mother' He said and Edward nodded but continued to look grave, wiping tears from his face. They stood in silence for some time. Henry stared at his poor boy, only eleven and already without a dominant adult figure in his life. He thought with some annoyance how Mary did not seem to be taking care of him. His thoughts turned to who would… Kate was gone, Mary was useless, and Elizabeth was still too young. Perhaps Thomas and Edward Seymour would both step up and guide their nephew and help him.

'Thomas and Edward Seymour… hate each other, and are arguing at the moment' Arthur said and Henry wondered cynically how two brothers could dislike the other. He saw Arthur smile but his brother did not press the issue. Instead Arthur again spoke up about the Seymour brothers.

'Thomas is angered that he received only a barony -'

'A Barony! Those fools!' Henry shouted angrily at conceited men who thought to better themselves, Arthur smiled and continued.

'.. a barony which you granted him yourself' Arthur added chuckling as Henry frowned.

'Thomas Seymour got it into his head that he should be the governor of England, he thinks his brother should be protector but since he is also Edward's uncle he should have a share of the power as well, not many thought along the same lines and he is smarting at how his brother is the powerful duke and lord Protector' Arthur finished and Henry nodded mulling that situation around in his mind. He put himself into Thomas Seymour's shoes, they had something in common, an elder brother who always got his own way and always got attention. His mind however turned from the Seymour's familial problems and turned to Edward. His poor son had no mother figure. Hertford might pay more attention to him now that he was truly an orphan, a hideous thought occurred to Henry about how Hertford's wife would step up as Edward's aunt. Shuddering Henry turned to look at his son as Edward moved his head back to look up at his uncle, his heaving had decreased but his throat was hoarse from crying.

'What will become of the wards of my dear mother, will they be returning to their own families?' Edward asked as he harshly wiped his tears away and Hertford nodded.

'Yes, two have been dispatched already, and the marquis and marchioness of Dorset are preparing the welcome home their daughter Jane' He said and Edward nodded frowning, he dropped his hands from his face and gave up his losing battle as more tears endlessly fell from his eyes.

'Can she not go to another home?' He asked sounding very childlike, Somerset moved himself away from Edward's hug and stood to his height and shook his head.

'No your majesty, the lady Jane Grey is the eldest daughter of the Dorset's they are eager to have her home so they might arrange a match for her' He said and Edward frowned, he bit his lower lip in irritated.

'Will the dowager duchess of Suffolk not take her?' He asked and Somerset shook his head.

'The lady Jane's parents are eager for her return, they wished to have her home weeks beforehand but the dowager queen had insisted on lady Jane remaining with her' Somerset said and Edward nodded his eyes still full of tears, his chest heaving with silent sobs, the poor boy realised that his uncle's comforting had come to an end.

'Will my sister the lady Mary not take her?' Edward then said quickly and Somerset frowned for a moment at the young King.

'The lady Jane is a reformist, and your dear sister is still disobeying _your_ new religious laws, it would not be a good idea to place the lady Jane in a papist household' He said and Edward nodded, he still seemed bothered about lady Jane. His tears started again and Henry wished to God he could comfort his son, he was annoyed that Mary had not been the one to tell Edward. Where was the girl?

'They are no longer as close as they were, Edward had been like a son to Mary, and she was more of a mother to him than a sister due to their large age gaps, both of them are alike, however Mary is a staunch papist and Edward is zealous reformer, it is a shame in the end they are on opposite sides' Arthur said sadly and Henry nodded sadly but no less irritated by his eldest child's absence. He watched as Hertford left Edward alone to attend to the privy council and Edward sat down behind his desk. He stared straight towards Henry for a moment he thought his son could see him but as Edward burst into tears he realised the boy had been daydreaming, most likely of Kate. Henry moved towards him, Edward's sobs unnerving him, he had never heard his boy crying before. It was frustrating he could do nothing to soothe his son. With a pain in his heart Henry realised that this was a lonely fate Edward had….. He had no one, his mother dead, his father dead, no uncles, no aunts, an absent elder sister and now a dead stepmother. Edward and Thomas Seymour barely counted for comfort, Thomas only cared for himself and Edward Seymour cared for nothing. The idea of Lady Anne Stanhope taking a motherly role was enough to make Henry roll in his future grave. Henry watched Edward sadly, he heard Arthur come towards them and he felt his brother brush his hand. Henry found himself in a room he did not recognise.

'This is St James's Palace' Arthur said and Henry eyed the room, it looked different than his own time. Different coloured walls, and new drapes hung on the windows, the changes were oddly startling. Henry then spotted the reason why Arthur had taken him here. Standing face to face were his two younger children, Edward and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had grown, it struck him how much older she seemed, she was a young woman. Henry was always surprised at how much Edward had doted Elizabeth, and how much Elizabeth doted on Edward. He thought that seeing as their mothers had loathed the other it might cause some friction. Henry remembered his nine year old daughter Mary and his six year old son Henry having a spat with one another. The argument had been: Who had the best mother? Not an argument to get into with Mary, but Little Henry had stood his ground. Henry never knew who won. Physically Mary at least, but she had the advantage of being tall. In Henry's mind both Katherine and Elizabeth Blount receive top marks in their mothering skills. And of course tragically, Mary became constantly unhappy without her mother, and poor little Henry was only just away from _his_ mother when he died. Henry watched Elizabeth and Edward eye each other, and in their stance and their narrowed eyes - did all his children take after his father? - told Henry that Edward and Elizabeth were not doting on each other today. He went towards them wondering what one had done to the other… perhaps they were finally having the argument Mary and Henry had had as young children. Henry watched Edward glower at his sister.

'She is dead!' He said harshly to Elizabeth who looked sadly at him and nodded.

'She died giving birth to a daughter' Edward added and Henry had a feeling it was unnecessary and that Elizabeth most likely knew all of this.

'She died giving birth, thinking her husband no longer loved her!' Edward said his voice rising with each word, Henry raised an eyebrow…. They were speaking about Kate? What had Elizabeth to do with any of this? He looked to Arthur who gestured for him to continue watching. He did not seem amused by Edward and Elizabeth's fighting, and Henry watched thinking it would not bother him. He heard Elizabeth speak up.

'Edward, none of this is my fault' She said a slight edge in her voice, Edward scoffed at her nastily.

'I heard all of the stories, allowing him to enter your _bedchamber_, allowing him into your _bed_, while our dear mother was only down the corridor, you have no _shame_!' Edward said angrily and Henry looked to his brother confused, but with a feeling that he knew what exactly Edward was talking about but Henry did not want it to be true.

'Thomas Seymour is a grasping scrounger, before he married you sixth wife becoming her forth husband, he proposed marriages to Mary and when she turned him down flat, he then attempted to woo Elizabeth' He said and Henry felt his blood boil….. No man messes with his girls! Thomas Seymour would earn a smack when he returned to his time…. And if Henry with his aging body could not deliver the blow he'd get someone else to do it. He was proud and surprised that Mary had turned him down, and less surprised that Elizabeth seemed to have been taken with him. He remembered when he invited Thomas to dinner and Elizabeth…. And Kate had fawned over him while Mary looked as if she wished to be elsewhere than next to Sir Thomas Seymour. Henry looked to his children who were squabbling still, Elizabeth was protesting her innocence and Edward looked at her disdainfully.

'Now the Lord Admiral is free sister, his older wife is dead, you should rejoice, and now you have a stepdaughter named Mary, you are your mother's daughter!' Edward spat at her and Elizabeth stepped back from him as if she had been slapped. Henry's eyes widened at his sons remark.

'Brother I swear to you, nothing happened between myself and the Lord Admiral, I loved the queen deeply her death has upset me terribly, please believe me' She said desperately her voice rising. Edward was about to retort when a groom entered the room.

'The lady Mary, your majesty' He said and stepped aside as Mary came through the door… she was dressed in black once again but Henry assured himself it was due to her mourning her departed friend and stepmother and not because of her constant dark mood. Henry noticed the age difference between Mary and her younger brother and sister, she looked as if she was their mother. She bowed to her brother and nodded at her gravely. Mary stood apart from them and looked closely at the both of them.

'Edward, I trust you are deeply saddened by the queen's demise' She said and Edward nodded, his anger ebbing away at Mary's distraction. Mary did not look at Elizabeth and held out her hand to Edward who took it and stepped towards her and hugged her tightly. Henry found himself smiling at last, Mary came through. She gave the boy a tight loving hug and kissed his forehead. She should have been here! Henry thought disappointed, it should have been her who told him. Arthur spoke up.

'Well you need to understand her position, since you have died she is free from your grasp, but she is only an _illegitimate_ sister of the King, you did not include her on the council to care for her brother, you asked her to, but she is a catholic woman in an increasingly protestant court' Arthur said and Henry nodded. There was no hope that he would ever make Mary a part of the council and it was clear there was no way he could ever make her a part of the Church of England before his death. Henry turned to look as Mary released her brother from a bone-crushing hug and turned to Elizabeth. Mary smiled at her sister, but it seemed rather forced, and Elizabeth knew it.

'Sister you do not believe the rumours as well?' Elizabeth asked desperately, Mary did reply right away but seemed to think her reply though.

'I believe the council has sacked Kat Ashley your governess' Mary said avoiding the question. Elizabeth nodded.

'Yes, I have come to ask Edward to reinstate her, she did no wrong' She said and Mary nodded once but looked unconvinced. Edward spoke up.

'She was fired because she was the one telling of your shameful liaisons with the lord Admiral'

'There was no harm in it, the queen came often with him, it was all in jest' She insisted

'Not every rumour is true' She said looking at Mary in particular but Henry could not figure out why. Elizabeth's persuasion seemed to soften Mary who nodded.

'_That_ is true' She said thoughtfully, Edward looked irritated with the both of them.

'While the both of you are defending your mother's honour, I will defend the only mother I knew and she is dead, and she died in sadness for the shameful way Elizabeth acted in her household'

'Edward I beseech you to believe me when I tell you I did not do anything' Elizabeth said with slight hysteria in her voice, Henry saw Anne more clearly in her now. Edward walked away from them.

'I am needed in the privy chamber, I will think about asking you to join me for dinner' He said and a groom opened a door for him and allowed Edward to slam it in anger.

'Mary I did not do anything with Thomas Seymour' She said and Mary nodded but did not look reassuring.

'He is a scoundrel, be weary of his advances now Elizabeth, if you were to shame yourself with him many will believe the rumours' Mary said and Elizabeth frowned.

'Surely he is not planning on remarrying already?' She asked and Henry realised that she was too young to ever see or remember her own father remarry rather quickly himself. Mary informed her that that was normal.

'Surely he would not ask me' She said looking genuinely alarmed, Mary shrugged.

'He lost the backing of the queen's household in his bid to be the governor of England, he will need a powerful wife, and while we are not powerful a smart husband can make us' Mary warned and Elizabeth nodded looking surprised and disappointed.

'Now I understand why Lady Ashley tells me to marry a man too rich and too foolish for politics' She said and Mary actually smiled.

'She sounds like a smart woman, I will talk to Edward about reinstating her, or at least I will speak to the lord protector and if that fails I will speak to the duchess of Somerset to talk to the lord Protector' Mary said with a hint of amusement which caused both Elizabeth and Arthur to chuckle lightly.

'What about Edward, he is very angry with me' Elizabeth said sadly and Mary put her hand on her sister's shoulder in a motherly way.

'He is like our father, unable to accept loss, he will be angry for some time but his anger will fade' She said to her and Elizabeth nodded. Arthur came towards Henry and his hand brushed against his, again they reappeared in a different place. Edward was in his study once again, Henry noted he was older but not by much, his hair had been cut and no longer almost reached his shoulders like it did when Henry was still alive.

'It is the summer of 1549' Arthur said and Henry nodded. He had noted that Arthur did not seem to be in a good humour since their trip to Edward, Mary and Elizabeth's future. He had no time to ask why now, but made a note in his mind to question his brother sullen mood later. Henry walked closer to Edward the boy was almost twelve, with a sinking stomach he released Edward had little over three years left in his short life. Edward stood from his desk and made his way towards his window, he looked out but occasionally glancing to the door and Henry realised that Edward was waiting for someone. A knock on the study door confirmed Henry's suspicions. A groom opened the door and announced the archbishop of Canterbury was here. Henry was surprised to see a white haired Thomas Cranmer was still alive as he entered the room and bowed before Edward who looked at him pleasantly.

'Your grace' Edward said and Cranmer smiled at him

'Your majesty' Cranmer nodded to his king, Edward lifted his hand signalling for Cranmer to rise the man did so slowly, age creeping up on him. Henry remembered that Cranmer was older than him, and he was still alive!

'How are you spirits your majesty?' Cranmer asked Edward who looked troubled for a moment.

'Not well, has the rebellions been put down, my lord Somerset told me he would tell me as soon as her heard any news from the earl of Warwick' Edward said and Cranmer shook his head gravely. Henry looked to Arthur.

'Earl of Warwick?'

'Sir John Dudley' Arthur told him, Henry frowned in confusion, the name was familiar.

'Should be, you had his father's head cut off' Arthur told him, Henry made a face and remembered how that my lord 'Somerset' soon to be simply Baron Beauchamp of Hache had recommended a John Dudley on the council. Henry barely paid heed to him, and he would rise to be an earl. Perhaps it was belated compensation for hacking his father's head off and attaching it to London Bridge for all to see and celebrate about…. No more harsh taxes! That good merriment lasted… about five years. Then war with France called Henry to the battlefields and he with his then father in law Fernando of Aragon, and the then Roman Emperor Maximilian kept the French on their toes. Fernando and Maximilian had a grand chuckle at Henry's expense, while he was keeping the French occupied in the north, Fernando invaded and sacked Navarre even though he was supposed to meet with an English army, and Maximilian pocketed English money as he 'offered' his services to Henry who was delighted to have an _emperor_ on his pay, then Maximilian bid him farewell and never followed through with his promise to help Henry conquer France. Maximilian's boarder troubles with France were over because he Henry had helped them, and they gave nothing in return. Henry remembered taking his anger out on Katherine who from then on stopped relating fond stories of her father to him. Whether because she exhausted any fond memories she had of him, or because she was exhausted with telling her less than eager husband. Henry listened as Cranmer spoke of 'Kett's rebellion' he was muttering angrily that the Cornish people were complaining about the mass being changed to English and no longer in Latin.

'They complain they are Cornish, and do not understand English….. They don't understand Latin either so what are talking about' Cranmer muttered darkly to Edward who nodded to Cranmer's every word.

'They are constant troublemakers, they rebelled in my grandfather's reign' Edward said and Henry smiled at how wise and clever Edward was. Henry continued to listen as Cranmer described the hardships the earl of Warwick was encountering. Henry released that 'Kett's rebellion' sounded like the pilgrimage of Grace. He listened to Cranmer frighten his son about the different locations of the different rebellions which have sprung up. Henry was shocked to hear how law and order had broken down. He thought over the names of the regency, they were hard workers.

'Edward Seymour, duke of Somerset is the lord protector and virtual ruler of England at this time' Arthur said and Henry nodded.

'What about Thomas?'

'Dead, executed for treason, idiot tried to kidnap Edward, if he had Edward, he controlled England, one night he snuck into to Edward's rooms but Edward's dog barked and attacked Thomas alerting the household, in a fright Thomas shot and killed Edward's dog' Arthur said with an amused smile not seeing Henry's horrified face. What kind of life was his son going to have? Cranmer spoke then about the earl of Southampton offering more military support and Henry gritted his teeth.

'Risley is the earl of Southampton' Arthur said and Henry nodded. Perhaps these men deserved their titles. No! Henry remembered he only gave titles to those he cared about Charles, his childhood and lifelong boon companion, Anne, the lady he had wished to marry and expected her to be his queen very soon after giving the title. Elizabeth Blount the lady who proved he could father a son. Henry granted other friends and relatives titles, the Howard's received their dukedom of Norfolk which his father had denied them even after they were joined by marriage by Henry and Arthur's aunt Anne of York marrying the present duke of Norfolk. Their father had often expressed distaste in giving titles, Henry presumed it had been drilled into Arthur from the cradle but their father had never succeeded with convincing Henry. Their father had granted only a dozen titles to those of his supporters preferring to put them in lucrative offices. Uncle Jasper became the duke of Bedford, Henry himself became the duke of York, his brother Edmund, duke of Somerset. Thomas Stanley became earl of Derby only because he was married - and he chose to be - to lady Margaret Beaufort, his brother William who possibly did more work at Bosworth received little, and for his troubles he would later be executed. Their father's Breton friend Philibert de Chandee became the short lived earl of Bath. Henry did not like this future that Edward was in, he had no one to care for him, rebellions were springing up around the country, his uncles were useless, religion had broke down law and order…..

'And the coffers are empty' Arthur added helpfully

'Not to mention Somerset started a rich and costly war with Scotland, who in turn are allied with France' Arthur continued and Henry's mood went darker. There would be no council of regents, there would be no Baron Seymour, no duke of Somerset, no earl of Warwick, no earl of Southampton because he was taking them with him when he returned to his time. Arthur showed him other parts of Edward's reign, things went from bad to worse. Henry didn't even smile when Edward Seymour was executed and John Dudley made himself Duke of Northumberland and lord Protector. Henry also didn't smile at how little Edward and Mary got along. Edward was fourteen, Mary was thirty five and Mary hiding behind the Emperor insisted on being allowed to hear catholic mass, Edward was furious when he learned of this. Henry watched as Edward and Mary sat opposite each other as they played cards.

'I received yet again another letter from you cousin to demand of me that I allow you to hear your heretical mass' He said an ugly look on his handsome young face. Henry noted that Mary replied rather more bravely to Edward than she would ever had to him.

'Brother, you should stop listening to your heretical council, and wait until you are a grown man to make decisions on the soul of England and her people' She said and Edward's face flushed red in anger.

'I am almost a man, I am old enough to know my own mind, I may have to marry you off to a man who will change your ways' He threatened and neither Mary or Henry doubted he wouldn't see through his threat. Edward continued on.

'Or perhaps I need to silence you permanently' He snapped at her shocking Mary, Henry and even himself. Mary began to cry and Henry couldn't bring himself to see it as another sign of weakness in her and conceded that she had a right to cry. He _was _surprised when Edward began to cry also, he watched his son jump up from his seat and come around the table and hug her, and they cried together.

'Oh Mary, why does it have to be this way?' He asked and her answer was a sniffle. Henry watched sadly as having cried together, Mary bid her brother goodnight, expressing how tired she was, telling him she would leave court in the morning. Arthur spoke up.

'She will never see him again' a lump formed in Henry's throat.

'Never?'

'No, not in this life' Arthur's hand brushed Henry's and surprisingly they were outside. Henry saw Edward walking through a garden of a manor house, some grooms followed behind him but at a distance. Henry did not recognise the manor but admired it in the summer light. Henry watched as Edward walked towards the entrance with a smile on his face. It was the happiest Henry had seen his son in these future scenes.

'We are at Bradgate House in Leicestershire' Arthur said with a smile on his face. Henry noted that Edward did have a bounce in his step, and seemed to be familiar with the house. Henry's mind searched his memory to try and remember who lived here. Elizabeth? Did he give her a manor here?

'This is the house of Lord Henry and Lady Frances Grey, duke and duchess of Suffolk, their-'

'Suffolk?' Henry demanded in surprise, what of Charles's son Henry? Arthur looked regretful for a moment.

'He died in a sweating sickness rather recently, John Dudley is a friend of Lord Henry Grey and granted him the dukedom seen as it had become extinct' Arthur said and Henry shook his head sadly, Charles's line extinct. Henry looked up when he heard Edward call out happily. Henry spotted a thin young blonde girl who beamed back at Edward.

'Edward' She said in delightful surprise. Arthur spoke a smile on his face when Edward bowed to Jane and kissed her hand, and the young lady did the same to him.

'That is lady Jane Grey' Henry nodded, wondering why she was relevant? Arthur just smiled, whatever it was it would annoy Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Made a slight change in the Tudor Family tree, went back to a previous chapter and included a Mary, Queen of Scotland as a sister of Henry VIII because really who is supposed to get the crown after Elizabeth? Made also a slight change in general to the Grey family tree, and again I warn I am no expert in Edward VI's reign and have only been reading it for the past month. Thank you for all the reviews, and keep them up!**

* * *

Henry followed his handsome teenage son as the youth happily walked side by side with Lady Jane Grey. Henry realised how the name was familiar, her mother was Lady Frances Courtenay his cousin, the daughter of his mother's younger sister Catherine of York. She had been one of his favourite aunt's, sadly she died some years before he became King. Also in the family tree was Frances's husband Sir Henry Grey who was the grandson of Thomas Grey, the eldest son of Henry and Arthur's - and Frances's grandmother Queen Elizabeth Woodville from her first husband the Lancastrian Sir John Grey. Sir John Grey died in the war of the Roses against the Yorkists, if Henry's grandmother had felt saddened by his death, she was cheered up some time later when she happened across the handsome young Yorkist King Edward IV who was riding through the forest when he spotted her and simply couldn't stop himself from wanting her even though his nobility would frown upon it. The rest as they say is history, she became Queen of England, and had three sons, one died in infancy, and the two died in the tower and her daughter married the Lancastrian claimant Henry Tudor, Earl of Richmond and they had Henry VIII. And now here Henry was standing in the future waiting for his son to die and dreading to see what would become of the Kingdom once again. Henry watched as Edward every inch a king turned to his household and ordered some of them to stay outside.

'Robin you can come along' Edward said to a tall youth with thick black hair, Arthur spoke up in his all knowing manner.

'That is the fifth son of John Dudley, his name is Robert affectionately known as Robin to those close to him' Arthur said and Henry nodded. Arthur then pointed to a red haired youth.

'That is Edward's closest friend Barnaby Fitzpatrick' Arthur said and looked towards the red headed boy who stood next to several other young men. Henry vaguely remembered Edward enthusiastically telling him about his school friend, Barnaby was an Irish noble of some sort. Henry hadn't deemed Barnaby important when his son was telling him, and sadness filled him to realised he hadn't paid much attention about the young man that Edward adored. Henry had pressed Edward constantly to play with Henry Brandon, Charles's son but now that he thought of it, he never heard much about Charles's son from Edward's mouth. Henry watched Barnaby who stood surrounded by several other young men, Henry was both proud and saddened to see Edward surrounded by boys his age. It showed that he was a young King with great promise and fresh talent. It reminded Henry of his own younger years, with eager boys growing into responsible older men. The happiness Henry felt however was hollow and short lived, Edward would soon be dead, and the promise he showed would be gone. Henry and Arthur followed Edward into the manor house and watched as Edward and Jane spoke fervently about the abuses of the Catholic Church. Henry watched as Edward and she entered a room alone waving away a lurking attendant and some of Edward's young men who grinned at him. Edward left them to their imagination, and entered the room which seemed familiar to him sat down while Jane lingered near some bookshelves eyeing some titles. She then turned and sat down and Henry watched as they spoke highly of Cranmer's reforms and to Henry's surprise and unease they spoke about the pope, about how he was the antichrist. Henry hadn't particularly liked the Vatican since his great matter but having reached the end of his life, and about to enter the pearly gates he paused when thinking darkly of them, just in case God still favoured them. Jane and Edward continued to speak highly of the Church of England and Cranmer's reforms, they spoke about Edward's disappointment of the rebellions that sprung up objecting to the Common Book of Prayer. Henry felt himself be surprised at Edward's contentment in lady Jane's presence. As a young man himself, Henry had never sat in a room alone with a pretty young girl without making some sort of move on the lady. Although Henry thought darkly he was not allowed in the company of a lady until after his father died, before then he chaperoned from room to room by his father's men like a girl. Henry continued to listen to Edward and Jane speak of religious matters, it did seem rather amusing that these two youngster were so sure in their reformed faith, whereas they were convinced the emperor was wrong in his. Edward then changed the subject. He smiled at Jane coyly and she saw his smile and smiled in return.

'I have been approached to consent to the marriage of Lady Jane Grey and Lord Guildford Dudley' He said with some cheer in his voice but Henry couldn't help but noticed that for all of his show Edward seemed uncomfortable. Edward and Jane didn't seem to notice that he was fidgeting with his tunic sleeve as if nervously. Henry watched as Jane's smile had disappeared and a frown crept on her pretty face.

'I have overheard my parents discuss a marriage between myself and one of Northumberland's son's I was unsure which one they would make me marry' She said not looking in the least happy about her situation. Henry thought he saw the corner's of Edward's lips twitch as if to smile at her unhappiness, or perhaps his son was happier to realise her reluctance at being paired with Northumberland's son. Henry thought back to the Dudley youth standing outside, had that been Guildford? Before Arthur could correct him he remember that youth had been Robert Dudley.

'He is not so bad' Edward said slowly and Jane stood up rather quickly for such a small stature. She paced towards the window of the room and looked out.

'My father is good friends with the duke of Northumberland, and my mother is fond of the duchess, sometimes - not as often as my parents would like - but sometimes Northumberland and his wife come here for a meal, they bring along Guildford, or Ambrose, thankfully they also bring along Robert, but Guildford is a bore' She said with a sigh and Henry watched as Edward smiled behind Jane's back, a frown then suddenly came on Edward's handsome face as if remembering something crucial. Edward stood and walked towards her and put his right hand on her left shoulder to comfort her. Henry though did not see the big deal, she could do worse than a boring husband…. A cruel one.

'I can honestly say, that he shall treat you fairly, there is not a bad bone in his body, granted there are not much brains in his head either but he is a fair young man, but if you really did not want to marry him I would make excuses to object to the marriage' He said and Jane turned smiling at him. She seemed genuinely touched by his thoughtfulness, and Henry was rather surprised. Granted his son was only nine but he not thought him much of a romantic. Edward was only close to Kate, Mary and Elizabeth, Henry had never seen him with another girl or woman asides from Mistress Bryan, and he never saw Edward hug the woman. Jane spoke up to Edward pulling Henry away from his thoughts.

'I am a young woman, and you are right Guildford although dull is not a bad person, if I denied him my hand in marriage who would I have instead?' She asked and Henry watched as Edward stared at her silently. Jane broke eye contact and walked away from him a little, Edward turned to watch her and Jane turned to him.

'So you are to marry Princess Elisabeth of Valois' Jane said her voice cheery once again, she walked away from Edward and sat down once again at the table. Edward remained standing at fourteen he was tall for his age, and his shoulders were more puffed up since the last time Henry saw him. Henry was again proud of him but Jane's remark caught his attention - a French alliance, a marriage alliance with France? Edward was to marry Mary, Queen of Scots! Before Arthur could answer Edward answered Jane.

'Yes to counterbalance my sister the lady Mary's influence with the emperor my lord Northumberland thought it would be best to form an alliance with France, of course they enquired into the prospect of marrying the Queen of Scots but she is betrothed to François the Dauphin' Edward said in a bored tone. Henry frowned taking the information in and turned to Arthur.

'How could they allow this?' Henry demanded referring to his cursed council.

'Well the Scots rejected the English alliance, not wanting the King of England to rule over them, Somerset or Hertford - as you know him by - continued with the rough wooing and the Scots thought it prudent to convey the little Queen of Scots from Scotland before the nasty English soldiers break through Edinburgh and take to London, they took her to France under the protection of Henri II of France' Arthur said in a teasing voice and Henry nodded seething but learned that taking his anger out on Arthur did nothing to improve the situation. He looked back to his son, now betrothed to Elisabeth of Valois who would give a dowry not a Kingdom.

'My portrait for the French princess has just been completed, she is just six so I shall not be marrying her for another ten years' Edward said and Jane nodded. Henry sadly shook his head, Edward would not be alive in ten years, he would not be alive in five. Edward walked towards the window and looked out.

'My uncle the duke of Somerset did not wish for a French alliance' He said in a timid voice, Jane looked at him with a frown.

'Edward?' She called to him perhaps sensing his change in temperament. Edward turned to look at her, he looked upset.

'There has been talk in London' He began slowly and Jane nodded encouragingly. Edward fidgeted with his tunic sleeve uncomfortably.

'They say I am an unnatural nephew for allowing the executions of my lords Admiral and Somerset while they waiting in the tower' He said shifting from one foot to the other. Jane went towards him and put her arms on Edward's shoulders, Henry noticed that his son's shoulders were still uneven, the left lower than the right. It was not completely noticeable but Henry had hoped that his son would have grown out of that deformity that he first noticed when Edward was four.

'You had to, there was no question about it, the admiral was plotting treason, he tried to kidnap you for his own ambitions, and my lord Somerset had caused much mischief in the realm' Jane assured him and Edward nodded but he did not seem reassured. Henry supposed it was disturbing his son barely lifted a finger to help his uncles in the tower of London.

'But they were my mother's brothers and now like her they are gone' He said sadly and Jane nodded and began to rub his shoulders soothingly.

'The admiral was a dishonest husband to your mother the queen' Jane assured him and Henry was not too surprised about that, he would have to warn Kate again about failing for Thomas Seymour's charm and manly appeal. Remembering Elizabeth had something to do with Thomas and Kate's disappointing marriage Henry made yet again another mental note to have a little discussion with her about using more brain than heart. He would possibly need to discuss the opposite with Mary.

'You heard the rumours about my lord Admiral with my sister lady Elizabeth?' Edward asked gravely and Jane nodded.

'He wished to marry either Elizabeth, if not her then my lady Mary, I would not have minded with my lady Mary so as it would change her opinion in religion' Edward said darkly, and Henry sighed it is rather unfortunate that Edward and Mary become estranged. He doted on her, and he became like a surrogate son to her.

'The emperor has been complaining to us recently about my sister the lady Mary, and how she is to be allowed to hear mass in her household, myself and the council agree that we need a French alliance to counter the interference of the emperor' Edward said a standoffish formal voice taking over previous emotional one. Henry rolled his eyes hearing that the emperor Charles still did not mind his own business, and keep out of English affairs.

'Can your sister not be shown the error of her ways?' The lady Jane enquired and Edward shook his head.

'I have tried all, friendship, love, warnings, arrested her household members but nothing will make her see differently, she is too set in her heretical ways, and nothing will convince her otherwise, and worse she insists that I do not know my own mind and soul, she insists I make no changes until I reach my majority, she is overly critical of my age, she never listens to my protests that I am King and it is my own mind to reform the church, she doesn't understand' Edward said his voice growing louder and louder with injustice. Jane said nothing, possibly not knowing what to say, Edward seem to realise he lost track of his emotions and moved away from her. He walked towards the bookshelves and scanned his eyes through each book's name as Jane stood in silence watching him with a worried crease on her brow.

'You can always talk to me about these matters Edward, do not allow them to build up inside of you' She said and Jane turned his head and smiled at her, Henry's heart pained when he saw Edward's mother's smile on the boy, his _own_ sweet Jane. Edward turned to face her with a grave expression.

'I am sad' He said simply looking at the ground, he suddenly looked like a young boy with too much pressure on his shoulders.

'Why?' Jane asked and Edward looked back up to her.

'I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me, her death was caused by me, and in many ways I never knew my father neither' He said looking at the wall next to him as to avoid looking at Jane. Henry watched his son sadly, he wondered where this was coming from. He constantly had Edward under the best care he could get him, he had his households constantly cleaned, he fed him the finest food, and the dressed him in the best clothes gold could buy.

'My father never once told me he loved _me_' Edward said in his standoffish voice, Jane's frowned deepened in confusion.

'He became King when he was seventeen, he had been waiting for an heir for thirty eight years, he loved his heir, his only legitimate son, he told me how precious and dear to him I was but I don't think he particularly loved me, he never came to visit me often, as the only son he treasured me for what I represented not who I was' Edward said and Henry's jaw dropped further and further with each word. He was shocked on three accounts, Edward was far more wiser than Henry knew or ever thought he could be, secondly the boy's speech had shocked him that Edward felt that way and the third was that Edward was right. Henry could not remember telling Edward he loved him, he couldn't have even named Edward's own best friend until ten minutes ago. Henry felt worse about himself than he already had. Edward continued before Jane could intervene.

'And then my dear mother came along, and she constantly told me how much she loved me, and now she is gone, and my uncles are gone, and I am estranged from one sister and have not seen the other in some time' He said sadly

'Invite Elizabeth to court' Jane spoke up in a hope to cheer him, Edward shook his head.

'It is not enough, besides while we are content with one another I have for some time blamed her for her actions while she lived with the lord admiral and the queen, and as for my other sister, I wish for Mary to accept the changes in the church and be dear to me once again, I do not like this fighting with her, but if she continues in her course, I will continue in mine and we shall never be friends again' Edward said his voice becoming more firmer than the vulnerability that had been in it moments before.

'Your dear and magnificent father, adored you' Jane insisted and Edward shrugged looking downtrodden.

'He did, you were his miracle granted by God after he rid of his two unlawful wives' Jane said and Henry winched wishing she could have left out the two unlawful wives part in her speech.

'It could be worse' She said with a small voice and Edward looked interestingly at her, he cocked his head to the side watching her face, Jane continued.

'God could have granted you cruel parents, who do all they can in their power to belittle you, so that if you sit, stand, read, listen, speak, play, nothing is done correct' She said her voice quivering slightly, Henry raised an eyebrow wondering who she was talking about? Perhaps her father was cruel, Henry's own mother Elizabeth of York had an idiotic half brother Thomas Grey, and perhaps he passed on his stupidity to his grandson. As far as Henry could remember his aunt Catherine of York had been a gentle soul, he presumed her daughter Frances was also. Edward was staring at Jane with a rather nasty look on his face, she seemed to be worried about it.

'How do your parents treat you?' Edward asked in a slow and cold voice, it reminded Henry of his own father before he was about rebuke him. Jane looked startled as if she realised she had said too much.

'With much love, no problems with them' She insisted smoothing down the front of her dress. Henry noted with his son that Lady Jane Grey was a bad liar.

'I remember asking my lord Somerset if he would find a place for you with my sister's household, in a hope that you would still come to court often like you had with my dear mother the queen but he insisted that you were wanted at home' Edward said and Jane nodded looking just over his shoulder, not quite looking at him.

'I was wanted at home' She said and Edward stepped forward. Jane's eyes met his and she sighed.

'With me and my sisters, Katherine is the beauty of the family, Mary is the baby and they hope for me to be the brains of the family, they have high expectations for me, that is all' She said shrugging her shoulders.

'I can have your father locked in the tower of London if I want' Edward said in a threatening manner and Jane looked abashed by it and shook her head.

'No Edward, my father dotes on my mother, she is the problem, but there is nothing that can be said against it, she disciplines me, a mother can discipline her daughter without fear of execution' Jane said and Edward began to pace up and down. Henry turned to Arthur.

'Is he in love with her?' He asked and Arthur smiled affectionately and nodded.

'He just does not know it, he believes it to be a crush, he will not understand until his end that it was love, and by then he will never get the chance to tell her, and she never gets the chance to tell him' He said with a heavy sigh and Henry frowned at the unfortunate luck Edward had, but if Henry could be grateful for anything, it was that Edward had experienced happiness in his short life, and Henry thanked Jane Grey for that and wished her a long and happy life, with Guildford Dudley or not. A knock came on the door and Edward and Jane turned to face it and Henry saw his older looking cousin Lady Frances enter the room, Edward looked at her with a face suggesting he smelt a very foul odour in the air. Lady Frances, the duchess of Suffolk curtsied and Edward nodded curtly to her ignoring Jane's pale nervous glances to him.

'Your majesty would you be staying for dinner?' Frances asked and Edward waited a moment to think through his options. Henry took the moment to examine Frances Courtenay, never much to look at, she had gotten worse and he never thought she could. Added to the fact that she mistreated her own daughter and Henry disliked her. Arthur snorted next to him and Henry eyed him. Before Henry replied to Arthur however another person stepped in the room and Henry spotted a vaguely familiar man he knew to be John Dudley the man who made himself earl of Warwick and then duke of Northumberland without having much old aristocratic blood in him. Northumberland spoke up.

'I am afraid lady Suffolk we shall be leaving presently, we have a long ride back towards the royal residence in which we are staying' He said sweetly and Frances gritted her teeth but remained perfectly courteous.

'Of course my lord Northumberland' She said nodding her head to him and Northumberland smiled in return.

'Will I not be deciding Northumberland?' Edward asked sharply and with anger in his voice. Northumberland looked around at him with a worried expression.

'Your majesty?' He asked confused, apparently Edward's outburst was unexpected and by the look on his face he was not used to it.

'Well shall I have any friends or family left before I reach my majority, or will I be forced to leave their households rather rudely and execute any more family members before I reach eighteen?' He asked sharply and Henry watched as Northumberland visibly paled at the underlining meaning behind Edward's words, at the mention of Edward's uncles. Edward then strode passed them and out of the room and Henry and Arthur rushed to keep up with him. Henry felt himself smile at Edward's little outburst, he was becoming a man. He would never be one but he was seeing his councillors for what they were, poachers and yes men who took, took, took. Edward walked out of the house and passed his friends including a surprised looking Barnaby Fitzpatrick. He stopped in the garden and began to control his erratic angry breathing. Footsteps came behind him, Edward, Henry and Arthur turned to see a timid Barnaby Fitzpatrick come towards him.

'Are you alright your majesty?' He asked with a worried expression and a funny accent and Edward sighed.

'I am sick of being a child when I feel burdened like a man' He said and Barnaby nodded and stood next to Edward.

'My lord Northumberland's not so bad, he actually allows you to joust and hunt' Barnaby said and Edward nodded with a slight smile.

'I know, he is good to me, even though I miss my uncles my lord Somerset and my lord admiral I like the duke of Northumberland, I took my bad mood out on him' Edward said shaking his head and Barnaby smiled and nodded.

'And when we return to London, we shall go hunting, I bet you ten sovereigns I shall catch more than you' Barnaby said playfully and Edward grinned.

'I am the son Henry the eight, it is in my blood to exceed at sports' Edward said proudly and Barnaby laughed. Edward clapped an arm around Barnaby's shoulder and they began to retrace their steps back to the Grey's household.

'Barnaby what shall I do when you leave for France?' He asked and Barnaby grinned

'You shall send me letters your majesty enquiring who is prettier the Scottish queen or the French princess' Barnaby said and Edward laughed, Henry was surprised at how carefree it sounded suddenly. Henry went to follow his son but realised Arthur had stayed still.

'We stop watching here' Arthur told him and Henry frowned, he was enjoying watching his son's life, it was oddly fantasying, watching an era where he was no longer alive. Watching his young boy grow up to be a handsome young teen. Henry was rather reluctant to leave this scene, Edward would soon die, he did not want to see it. He waited for a moment and watched Edward's back as he walked side by side with his friend. When Edward entered the Grey household Henry turned to his brother and sighed before taking his hand. They reappeared at Greenwich Palace and to Henry's horror he watched as Edward lay in his bed in his room ghastly pale and his breathing deep and uneven. Henry saw Northumberland next to the boy.

'How are you feeling today your majesty?' Northumberland asked fearfully and Edward inhaled and exhaled deeply before replying.

'Weak as I was the day before, and the day before the day before, and so on' Edward said inhaling heavily once again. Henry felt tears threatening to spring from his eyes at the sight of his beloved child lying gravely ill in bed before him. Henry's thoughts turned to when he was on a progress up North in York when he was married to that child called Catherine Howard. His heart had almost stopped when he learned that Edward had become ill, he rushed to his bedside and Henry thought he would never see a more horrifying sight as when he saw his little Edward lying ill with fever in bed. Several years later, Henry was greeted by the spirit of his long dead brother who introduced him to a new meaning behind horrifying sights.

'When is this?' Henry asked in almost a whisper wishing he could be the one sitting next to his son while he needed him instead of John Dudley.

'This is May 1553, Edward has a long illness ahead of him, he has been ill since February' Arthur said and Henry sighed shaking his head. Henry's beloved Jane was right when she said "my poor boy", had she seen what was to become of their precious son? Henry stood next to John Dudley who began to speak rather quietly to Edward.

'There are some who fear for the succession if your majesty should not recover' Northumberland said and Henry frowned, Mary was next in line he almost laughed. The daughter he had bastardised and whose mother he had divorced so long ago would wear the crown, and in the end all his efforts for a male heir from different wives came to nothing, the first one did the job. Henry wondered if Katherine was dancing in heaven at the sight of Edward dying. Bitterly he pushed that thought away, while she was stubborn, proud and sometimes lacking of a sense of humour, cruel was not one of her traits and although she might be glad to see Mary wear the crown, he doubted she would enjoy the death of Mary's brother. Obviously she had never been pleased with Henry FitzRoy's birth but she mourned his death in respect to her stepson. Henry was less sure of her connection to poor unfortunate Edward, was he also her stepson, at the very least through Arthur, he was her nephew. Henry turned his thoughts sadly back to his doomed son.

'Does it hurt to die?' Henry asked Arthur worried for Edward and not for himself who was very close to his final hour. Arthur shook his head.

'Like falling asleep' He assured Henry who nodded. Henry watched as Edward took another deep breath and then answered Northumberland.

'The lady Mary is my heiress, she will not continue with my plans for a Protestant England she will be swayed towards her bishop of Rome' Edward said with contempt.

'My lady Mary should not be Queen, she is unlawfully begotten as a result of lies told to deceive my father by her mother the lady Katherine who had been formerly married to my father's brother the Prince of Wales' Edward managed to speak and Henry cringed, it wouldn't be long until Edward would be face to face with Katherine to reprimand him for that remark.

'And my lady Elizabeth?' Northumberland asked and Edward coughed, then spoke.

'My lady Elizabeth is also unfit to wear the crown, she came from an adulterous woman who had the audacity to stray from such a mighty man that was my father' Edward said and Henry sighed, what was Edward planning? Northumberland leaned towards Henry's dying boy.

'What are you suggesting your majesty?' He asked and Henry watched as Edward turned his bloodshot eyes towards Northumberland.

'I shall alter the succession' Edward declared and Henry was instantly annoyed at his son, alter the succession! Henry had left strict instructions in his will that Mary, then Elizabeth if the worst should happen… six years later the worst is happening and the boy should not disobey him.

'He is a King Henry, a King just like you, he can do what he likes, at least he thinks he can, as you have seen a King's will has no biding in law unless passed by parliament, he is not a little boy you can order around, he is your son with his own mind' Arthur interjected unwelcomingly, Henry turned his attention to his dying son. He was dreading where Edward's thoughts were turning.

'The succession shall go by default to my grandmother's younger's sister's line through Lady Frances, to male heirs of lady Jane Grey, wife of Guildford Dudley, you dear son' Edward said and Northumberland stared at Edward, Henry could see John Dudley was fighting a smile. Henry was seething personally, he executed a Dudley, and suddenly his son was granted the Dudley's to have their own Royal family rule over England.

'The heirs of my father's elder sister Queen Margaret are extinct, the heirs of my father's sister Queen Mary of Scots are barred from the throne by my father' Edward said and Northumberland nodded.

'Jane shall be Queen and continue on the church of England, and you shall guide your son my lord Guildford rule wisely' Edward explained and Henry was secretly praying Mary might have more courage in her than he ever believed she had. He would absolutely talk to Edward when he returned to his own time, Henry did not rule England so that none of his descendents would continue on his line. He was really starting to regret never marrying Mary off when he had the chance, she could have provided a healthy son for the throne, and not to mention perhaps with a husband she would have more reasons to smile. This was the year fifteen fifth three, he calculated Mary would be thirty seven, there was a slim chance she would ever have a child, and whose to say it would be healthy? It was a safer bet to assure himself that Elizabeth would continue on his line, the thought of having no living descendents shocked him. He did not want to die utterly forgotten like Arthur and have no issue to continue on your name.

'I assure you Henry no one will forget you, and in turn some might remember me only as your sickly elder brother who could not satisfy his Spanish wife' Arthur said dryly and Henry despite himself and his situation chuckled. Henry turned his attention back to Northumberland as he began to explain to his dying King that the King needed more than an idea to put Lady Jane Grey on the throne, he needed support from the councillors who might not be so forthcoming with their approval. Henry still could not believe his luck that the lone male heir England had was dying at fifteen, it was eerie to realise it was the same age as when Arthur died. Henry hadn't allowed Kate to be regent as he was strong against the idea of a female ruler, but now there was no choice, otherwise there would be war, but who would be the claimants? The de la Pole's were dead, the male Courtenay were dead, Lady Salisbury's sons were dead or exiled. Buckingham was dead long ago, and anyone else with a sliver of Edward III's blood had been wiped out by either Henry or his father. Perhaps after all Henry should not have had most of them executed. Arthur brushed off Henry's hand and they reappeared in the same room but at a different busier time. The Privy council were all present, Northumberland sat next to Edward who was lying in bed looking the picture of death. His joints were swelled, his skin deathly pale, and clumps of his hair were gone, disgusted Henry spotted that Edward's nails had fallen off. Henry turned his attention to the councillor's heart sick at seeing his beloved son in such misery. Henry watched as some councillors objected to cutting Mary and Elizabeth out of the succession, Henry was surprised at the venom in Edward's voice when he angrily verbally attacked them.

'I am the King of England!' He spat at one of them who looked scared at Edward's reaction, or perhaps his gaunt angry face.

'It is my will that the throne should go to the lady Jane Grey, and heirs of her body' He said and the councillor said nothing but did not agree, and Edward gritted his teeth. Northumberland stood and looked as if he would attack the councillor.

'For the love of God my lord Cecil, the lady Mary is a staunch Catholic, we can not have her drag England once again under the iron fist of the antichrist in Rome' Northumberland bellowed feeling around on his belt as if to get his sword and strike the councillor Cecil down.

'That is William Cecil' Arthur added and Henry nodded to show he heard him, Northumberland calmed down and backed away from him. Another councillor coolly spoke up.

'And it is my understanding that lady Jane shall be the queen of the royal House of Dudley' Northumberland looked as if he would punch him, as the other councillors looked at each other.

'My lords, what is my title?' Edward asked and they all hesitated, one spoke up and Henry recognised him as Sir William Paget.

'You are the King of England' He said and Edward nodded which looked rather painful,

'And who was my father?' Edward asked and Paget answered again.

'His most mighty prince King Henry VIII of England' He said and Edward nodded again looking dizzy for a moment.

'And it is my will, and my succession, the throne for the safety of England's soul shall pass to lady Jane Grey who is lawfully begotten and who is of the right religion' He said and there was a murmur around the councillors, Henry heard one whisper how Mary and Elizabeth were the daughters of the mighty prince Henry VIII. In the end Henry watched dispassionately as Jane Grey the sixteen year old daughter of his own cousin was placed as heiress of the crown with a few strokes of the pen. If any woman was going to be queen he would prefer it to be his own daughters. Henry wondered if Edward had done this because he was in love with the lady Jane Grey or did he truly believe she was the best candidate to be Queen. Arthur against brushed against Henry's hand and again their destination was not another room but another time and this time Henry would be made to suffer to witness the death of his own son. Henry stared at his son, he was a ghastly sight.

'Where is Mary and Elizabeth?' He asked though knowing it was highly improbable that having written out from the succession Edward would invite them to see him die.

'They were not asked to be here' A soft voice replied, Henry whirled around recognising the voice and saw _his_ Jane. She stood there as beautiful as the day he first say her, her silvery blonde hair let loose around her shoulders, her face was sad and it reflected his own. At that point Henry forgot about Arthur, and to his shame he almost forgot about poor Edward's dilemma as he took in the sight of Jane.

'Jane' Henry whisper his throat hoarse and almost choked of emotion. Jane took his hand and they turned to watch their son's final moments. There were three people around Edward, not one of them were family. Jane softly told Henry who were attending to their son, his doctors and his tutor Sir John Cheke. Henry stared at his boy barely aware of the tears dripping down his face. Never had he imaged Edward dying in this way, he often saw an old man with white hair lying in bed surrounded by a loving and loyal wife, and surrounded by three or four strong loyal sons, perhaps a daughter or two. Henry had never imagined this, Edward had given him no cause to fear for his safety, he was a sturdy little Tudor, and Henry had always been proud of him and he loved him dearly, not for what he represented but for the boy that he was. Henry wished he could speak to his dying son, to assure him not to be frightened, to assure him that he loved him dearly. He remembered holding Edward for the first time, his long wait over. Henry remembered the feeling of absolute joy and awe at holding his son's tiny little body. Henry looked at his faith and felt ill. Edward turned his head towards his tutor and whispered to him.

'I am glad to die' He said closing his eyes and then opening them, John Cheke did not pretend otherwise and patted his pupil's hair affectionately.

'My poor boy' Henry muttered and sobbed quietly as Jane squeezed his hand tightly. Henry watched as Edward moaned and groaned, he shuffled in his bed uncomfortable and dissatisfied no matter what why he was lying. Henry saw Northumberland enter the room and look at Edward with a grim and sad expression.

'The lady Jane is still not here just yet, she will be here in an hour or so your majesty' Northumberland said but Henry had a feeling Edward did not hear him as he stared towards the ceiling as if he could see the pathway to heaven. Edward whispered again to his tutor.

'I am faint, lord have mercy upon me, and take my spirit' He said with a groan and John Cheke overcome by emotion took Edward into his arms and Edward slept quietly. Henry could not express his gratitude toward Cheke's actions, he sobbed harder until finally Cheke's eyes spilled of tears and Northumberland moved towards Edward's body and declared him dead at fifteen. Henry cried loudly as Jane patted his arm affectionately, she had silent tears of her own but Henry could not turn his attention to soothe her as he sobbed harder and harder. His son was dead, the throne willed to lady Jane Grey and her boring husband Guildford Dudley. Henry glanced through his fingers to see Edward's lifeless body lay on the bed. He was pale as death, his beautiful blonde hair damp with perspiration and clumps of it gone, his body was too thin and his legs and arms too swollen. Henry could not bare to look at him yet at the same time was unable to look away. He never saw his other's sons body, the two Henry's by Katherine had been in Richmond, and his little Henry FitzRoy had died away from him. Henry finally understood what his adolescent could not understand about his father when he was cry over the death of _his _almost sixteen year old son. Henry felt Jane kiss him lightly on the cheek and he turned to look at her but she was gone, Henry turned to a sober looking Arthur who stared at his dead nephew.

'Where is she gone?' He demanded and Arthur looked to him

'To a place she can wait for you' He replied and Henry cried harder. Arthur took his hand and Henry barely acknowledged the flash of light and once again Henry found himself in his private chambers in Whitehall in fifteen forty seven. Henry collapsed into his chair by the fire and continued to cry over the death of his son. Arthur lit the fire and sat opposite him.

'My poor boy' He said sadly and Arthur nodded, Henry took his hands away from his face and stared at the fire tears streaked down his cheeks. A knock came on the door and Arthur and Henry's heads turned to the door and Mary, Elizabeth and Edward entered the room with smiles on their faces. Their smiles vanished when they saw their father in a puddle of his own tears, Henry saw Edward frown in concern, his still healthy face in the direction of his father. As quickly as his once again old body could manage Henry left his chair and pulled Edward into a tight hug.

'I love you my boy' Henry said and Edward gripped his father tightly in response. Henry remembered his father constantly calling Arthur 'his boy' Henry had always been jealous at the closeness between the two, the most affectionate name Henry VII called his second son was 'Harry'. But Henry knew in his own way his father had loved him, he was just wise enough to see his sons faults. Henry pulled apart from Edward who had tears of his own.

'I love you Edward, your mother loved you also very much, Mary loves you and Elizabeth loves you' He said and Edward smiled. Henry stood needing help from Arthur to get from his knees to his feet and stood towering over his shocked but happy young son. Henry turned to his daughters feeling very sorry for them to be excluded from the succession from their brother and smiled weakly at them, Elizabeth gave him a tight smile in return and Henry caught Mary glare at Arthur before smiling at her father.

'Myself and ….? What's his name were speaking of family and I was reliving memories and I cried by my own accord no need to chide him Mary' Henry said to his daughter who had the graciousness to flush in embarrassment as Arthur smiled. Henry quickly tried to remember Arthur's pretend name.

'Shall we have breakfast together papa?' Edward asked eagerly and Henry smiled down at him.

'I would be honoured' He said truthfully. Henry sat at his table as Mary ordered food to be brought to them, Henry mourned in silence the loss of his son who was still alive, and worried about the fates of Mary and Elizabeth. He was also troubled to the state of England during Edward's reign but could see not alternative….unless he allowed Kate to be regent, but she would fall for Thomas Seymour! Henry ate in silence until he turned to his son and remembered.

'And how is young master Fitzpatrick?' He asked and Edward immediately sprang into a tale of mischief he and young Barnaby got into, while Elizabeth and Mary chatted with Arthur once again in a foreign language. Henry barely noticed that Kate was gone, as he pondered the fate of his daughters and England.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews, always appreciated! Hope you enjoy the next chapter :) **

* * *

Edward was never more alive than when he rambled on about the tomfoolery he and young Barnaby Fitzpatrick got up to. Henry forced a smile at his son. He fought to push away the haunting images of a dead older Edward, swollen, pale and downright dreadful looking. On one level Henry truthfully was enjoying a carefree side of Edward that was usually absent in his presence, but on another it was only moments beforehand he had witnessed the draining scenes of Edward's loneliness, decline and death. Not to mention Elizabeth being easily mislead by a handsome charmer and the ever spinster Mary's inability to do so. Henry watched and examined every inch and detail of Edward's face. The boy looked healthy, so it was a sudden illness from nowhere. He looked as Edward's lips curved in amusement, the slight colour in his cheeks, his blonde hair very much like his mothers. Sadly Henry reflected on how neglected his son had been, he realised he _was_ this distant awesome figure who came occasionally to visit his only heir.

The other stubborn side of Henry's mind was trying to convince him he was being foolish and he had been a very good father to Edward, there was nothing in the world Edward was deprived of. Henry reminded himself that he often wrote to Edward when he could, and the boy was eager to reply. Granted Edward never addressed him as 'Papa' just 'His most gracious and noble Prince King Henry VIII', Henry could not remember ever writing a letter to his father in that manner, neither father and son ever pretended with each other that he was gracious or noble. Henry listened with one ear to Edward's animated stories as the servants provided their food, and filled their cups with ale, the stilted conversation on the other side of the table seemed to perk up. Henry took a glance towards his daughters seeing them stare at Arthur as he seemed to be telling a story. What story could a spirit from the early 1500s tell to entertain his nieces? Henry tried not to show Edward his mind was wandering as he tried to listen in on Arthur's tale. Edward seemed to forget his father's previous emotional state, he did not seem to be worried why his father had been in floods of tears when he entered the room, and the fact that he squeezed the boy in a hug only seemed to make the boy eager to tell Henry about his friends.

Henry noticed that Elizabeth had not spared him one glance in his direction and listened contently to Arthur. Mary cared too much as he noticed - bless her - that she kept shooting him worried glanced every so often as Henry picked and played with his breakfast in silence. Just as the servants were clearing the remainder of food away, Edward launched into a detailed account of Edward and Barnaby seeking ghosts at Windsor Castle. Edward insisted he was not afraid, but Barnaby was. Elizabeth overheard her brothers stories, turned to him and rolled her eyes.

'There are not such things as ghosts brother' She said shaking her head with a smile, Arthur chuckled beside her and she shot him a friendly smile which caused Henry despite his doer feelings to smile. He would very much like to tell them all who Arthur truly was. Edward began to recount other stories and Henry tried to pay attention, willing the image of a dead Edward away. It shook him to the core seeing his son die, and although he shouldn't feel it at a time like this, he felt some joy at seeing Jane again. She looked as beautiful as when he last saw her, even when she was dying she was beautiful. Henry's eyes trailed from Edward to Elizabeth feeling somewhat guilty that he was not able to concentrate on any more stories of Edward the fearless, and Barnaby the brave. He was worried about Elizabeth. This business to do with her and Thomas Seymour was still disturbing him, what had Edward said? She was the cause of Kate's death by her foolishness with Thomas Seymour? What foolishness? In the past Henry suspected as much, and Mary sometimes wrote to Kate that Elizabeth was flirtatious. Kate, Mary and Elizabeth did not know that Henry sometimes read Kate's letters and was cold to his daughter Elizabeth having read a description of a young woman that seemed to be all Anne Boleyn.

Henry thought about Thomas Seymour, not only would the man wed the woman Henry was married to before Henry's own body went cold, but he was strike of a scandal with his younger daughter. The wheels in Henry's head turned as he thought of ways to prevent Kate's death, and Elizabeth's reputation being damaged. He was unsure whether he could change things, or if he were allowed? Well yes he should be, why else would Arthur be here? Henry excused himself out of Edward's story for a moment and called a groom over to him. The young man stood near to Henry and for once Henry's old eyes noticed the young man seemed afraid of him. It both amused and disturbed Henry, when he was younger he would have been the youth's friend, now he installed fear in his own household. Henry informed the young groom that he would like to talk with the duke of Somerset and the young man was to fetch him. The youth looked worried for a moment, his thick red bushy eyebrows frowning over grey eyes.

'The duke of Somerset?' He asked fearfully, Henry chuckled realising his mistake, he saw his children and Arthur stare at him. Arthur at least seemed amused.

'My lord Hertford' Henry corrected himself and laughed again, he had planned to throttle Edward Seymour when he got his hands on him for the mess that self serving brother in law of his did to England. The red haired youth stood and bowed and left the room to fetch Edward Seymour. Henry played with his cup, twirling the contents around with a spoon. He could feel Mary's eyes which were firmly focused on him. She never usually had the courage to call him on a mistake.

'Who is the duke of Somerset?' Elizabeth asked… far too curious for her own good. Henry looked up at her.

'Slip of the tongue' He said and she nodded a forced look of understanding on her face.

'Of course, Somerset, Hertford easy mistake to make' She said in a very serious tone but Henry knew she was playing with him and he smiled at her. He wished he had given himself more time with her, she was an amusing child…. Anne had been amusing.

'I am an old man Elizabeth, my mind is not what it used to be, I hope that you will keep your clever head until the rest of your life' He said cringing at the use of the word 'head' as Anne Boleyn seemed to come between them again. There was an uncomfortable silence, even the sheltered Edward seemed to understand the woeful choice of words. Surprisingly Elizabeth smiled.

'Slip of the tongue' She muttered, those present at the table let out relieved smiles that the youngest girl took no offence to an unconscious mention of her mother's fate. Henry then remembered to ask.

'Where is the queen?' There was a beat before Edward spoke up in a cheery sort of voice.

'She was with my uncle' He said and Henry nodded, and asked knowing quite well what the answer was.

'My lord Hertford?'

'Nay, Sir Thomas' Edward said and Henry gauged his daughter's reactions as Edward gulped some more ale down his throat. Mary's face had polite disapproval and Elizabeth's had formed a blush at the mention of the lord admiral, who had much charm and ambition but little wit. A knock came on the door, and those at the table turned to watch as a groom announced the arrival of Edward Seymour, earl of Hertford. Henry tried not to growl as the man entered the room and he felt Arthur kick him under the table which showed he failed. Henry straightened his face and forced a smile as Edward Seymour bowed to him and his family. Henry couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Edward Seymour and examine him closely. Henry in the beginning had actually liked him, he seemed aloof but good natured enough. Now he noticed that Seymour had a sharp calculating eye and a slimy smile that Henry should never had trusted too much. With a sigh he realised they were all like that, each and every last one of his privy councillors. All out for their own benefit and they could not wait for him to die and a nine year old boy would be at their mercy.

'My lord Hertford' Henry said in greeting reminding himself that all in all this was Jane's brother, and she had cared for him. Hertford waited until he was told what his master wanted and Henry thought about what he was planning once again.

'Your brother Sir Thomas' He began and Hertford nodded, something unclear flashed in Edward Seymour's eyes and Henry paused, Hertford almost looked excited… and Henry didn't want to make Hertford happy with his plan.

'I wish for him to take leave of England as soon as possible and go to the low countries and go to the court of the regent Mary of Hungary to resume there as ambassador' If Kate was genuinely happy with the swine, he could always come back in about two or three years after the date of when she was suppose to die. Hertford was unable to contain a ghost of a smile and Henry was at least delighted himself that he would have an ally in getting Thomas Seymour out of England as fast as he could before he died. Hertford bowed this time no longer pretending to be disinterested and allowed himself to smile in public.

'Of course your majesty' He said smoothly and Henry nodded. Hertford straightened up and his eyes fell on Arthur, Henry saw Hertford's eyes twitch and his lip curve slightly. He then smiled again at Henry and excused himself as Henry waved him away with a flick of the hand. Henry smiled at Edward, who would hopefully have Kate during his reign.

'I hope your uncle Tom likes Brussels' Henry said chuckling and Arthur joined in, Henry's children smiled but confused why Henry and Arthur were laughing. In better spirits Henry took leave of his children and ordered Arthur to follow him to his study. He managed to remember Arthur's pseudonym 'Edmund' and they said goodbye to Mary, Elizabeth and Edward. Henry had matters to attend to at once, he would make sure the coffers would cough up money quickly to get rid of Thomas Seymour, and he had another matters to think through. He ordered a groom to find Stephen Gardiner and the groom sprinted off. Arthur kindly opened Henry's study for him and they went in alone while Henry's secretary William Paget looked curious at his dismissal.

Henry sat heavily in his chair and could feel with the weakening of his heart that his days were numbered. The pains in his chest have been less and less since Arthur arrived, but he still had little energy for anything. He glanced out of his study window again and remembered himself as a headstrong eighteen year old King. Money, good looks and a Spanish beauty on his arm, the world was his for the taking. Now his sixth wife was off gallivanting with her former suitor, and he was too large to do much except stand for a small duration and sit in a chair in exhaustion. Henry would have given anything to be able to march outside and joust. Henry turned back to Arthur.

'Who do you think should be regent of England after I go?' He asked his brother, Arthur looked pained for a moment.

'I can't tell you what to do Henry, I am only here to show you the harm you have done to your wives and children, this is your time, you have to decide what you believe is right' He said and Henry sighed disappointed. He figured if Arthur was half the man their father was, he would have half a brain about what to do. An idea came to Henry.

'Say _you_ had lived and became King Arthur, but you were dying and leaving behind a son, who would have been _your_ regent?' Henry asked and Arthur smiling, cocked an eyebrow.

'Am I suppose to reply: my brother, the duke of York?' He asked sarcastically and Henry rolled his eyes and smiled.

'No really, say you had a son with Katherine, and you were dying, who would _you_ leave as regent?' Henry asked and Arthur did not hesitate.

'Catalina' Henry had to admit he was a little hurt he would have been bypassed.

'A woman!' Henry said in surprise and Arthur nodded and folded his arms.

'Of course, she would be my son's mother, little Arthur would have been safest with her, and she had a clever head for politics' He said and Henry smiled at the mention of 'little Arthur', Henry remembered that Katherine had helped him quite a bit in his early years as King, she liked war, and urged him to go to war with her father. When her father turned out to be a backstabber she never really mentioned war again. Henry mulled over the thought that Arthur would comfortably leave a woman to rule the kingdom.

'You know father left our grandmother my lady Beaufort as your regent upon his death' Arthur reminded Henry and Henry chuckled.

'I would have thought she forced him to' He said and Arthur laughed at the fearful memory of their grandmother. Henry drummed his fingers on his desk and wondered what would happen if he gave the regency to Kate? He would have to enforce it that she would not remarry until Edward became sixteen or so… although he would never reach sixteen. Henry ran his fingers through his hair troubled at what to do. His regency plan of equal councillors had seemed foolproof until he realised he was the fool for thinking that his councillors would go along with it. He wasn't sure if he wanted Kate to be regent of England, would they listen to her? she was after all only a sixth wife, and had no children with him. His mind turned to a second candidate for the regency… and irony of all ironies he could not believe he was thinking it…. The bastardised Lady Mary.

In her favour, she was Edward's elder sister, the daughter of Katherine of Aragon, granddaughter of Isabel of Castile, and cousin to the emperor. She could keep the peace with the emperor for the time, and she had a good albeit high strung linage. On the other hand, Mary had much difficulty balancing her household check books, and had never so much as ran her own household never mind a kingdom. Elizabeth as regent was ridiculous as he would need to find a regent for the regent. Henry sighed sadly that he had no other male relations to speak of, even his nephew the dead King of Scots was dead, leaving behind only a baby girl. A knock came on the door and Arthur opened it and Bishop Gardiner came in and nodded rather friendly to Arthur who smiled in return. Gardiner bowed to Henry and Henry nodded. Scratch his last thought about having no male relations, here was one now. Bloodline aside Henry had little in common with Stephen Gardiner. Henry remembered Gardiner had supported him against Katherine in the great matter, then when Henry gave him a bishopric as a reward for his hard work, Gardiner in typical courtier fashion seemed less eager about the divorce.

'Your majesty' He said bowing and Henry nodded again with a smile. He remembered not long ago Gardiner tried to have Kate arrested for heresy.

'Bishop Gardiner, take a seat' He said and Gardiner first glanced to Arthur to make sure he did not want to sit at the only other spare seat - very strangely considerate of him. Gardiner sat when Arthur shook his head and remained standing, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Gardiner sat and waited for his orders. Henry sighed remembering why he summoned Gardiner here.

'As you know I have three children' Henry began and Gardiner nodded

'I have a nine year old son who will soon be King, and an almost fourteen year old daughter' Henry said and Gardiner nodded slowly apparently unsure he was suppose to nod when the King mentioned his own death.

'I also have a thirty year old spinster daughter the lady Mary' He said and Gardiner nodded he seemed to perk up at the mention of Henry's very catholic daughter.

'She of course has had many betrothals over the years, the dauphin of France, the emperor, the duke of Orleans, the duke of Cleves, earl of Devon, and so on and so forth, but now I realise that I may have left it too late for her to make a good marriage and I do worry about her after I am gone, and what will become of her, I therefore would like to marry her off before I die' Henry said and Gardiner sat very still staring at Henry. Henry waited to see if Gardiner would suggest a prominent Catholic.

'And do you have someone in mind your majesty?' Gardiner asked glancing at Arthur who stood beside him, Henry tried not to cringe at an uncle/niece marriage which reminded him of his own mother and her hideous uncle the tyrant King Richard. He pressed on with his wishes.

'Sir Thomas Seymour is returning to the low countries tomorrow at the latest, I wish for you to travel with him and there I believe in the court of Mary of Hungary is the Duke Philipp of Bavaria' Henry said noting the surprised look of Arthur and Bishop Gardiner.

'Tell the Duke he is to come to England if he wishes to marry Mary, and that a substantial dowry will be provided for, and also a title, possibly an earldom' Henry said recalling how much Mary had cared for Philipp of Bavaria, and remembering how much pain he had caused Mary since she was ten years of age and his eyes had wandered to Anne Boleyn. King Edward VI would will the throne to Lady Jane Grey, and Mary might as well be happy in her domestic life. The bishop did not answer straight away, he then said slowly.

'The duke, I recall is a Lutheran' He said unable to keep his disapproval from his voice, Henry frowned at the Bishop.

'If I wish for my daughter to marry a Lutheran, then it shall go as I planned' Henry said sharply, he called a groom in and told him to get Richard Rich immediately, and the groom nodded and left.

'My lord Rich will draw up all the details when I order him to, and I wish for you and Sir Thomas to leave almost immediately grab Philipp and bring him back here to Mary' Henry said with some excitement. It would be nice to attend a family wedding that wasn't his own. Bishop Gardiner nodded and they waited in some silence for Rich to hurry his way in. Henry made small talk with the Bishop.

'How is everyone's spirits on the council?' Henry asked not really caring considering they would barely wait for the life to drain out of him until they rewards themselves with offices, money, lands, and titles.

'They are all well your majesty' Gardiner said simply and Henry wondered what else to ask the man, he would have liked to ask if Gardiner really was his cousin, but Henry figured he could always ask uncle Jasper any day now, and he wouldn't want to give Gardiner the satisfaction of acknowledging the Tudor blood that flowed through his veins. Gardiner turned slightly to Arthur.

'And you must be Sir Edmund Owen' Gardiner said and Arthur nodded and smiled.

'Yes I am'

'And you are cousins with the King' He said glancing to Henry who was rather amused where this was leading, Henry and Arthur nodded to their unacknowledged cousin.

'A cousin through Sir David Owen, half brother of Edmund, Earl of Richmond and Jasper, Duke of Bedford' Gardiner said and Henry smiled _there it is!_ Gardiner trying to bring up that he was related to his master.

'I am one of the many grandsons of Sir Henry Owen, son of Sir David' Arthur lied smoothly with a sweet smile in the bishops direction. A knock came on the door and Sir Richard Rich came in with a groom who announced him. Henry nodded and then relayed all his plans to an unenthusiastic Sir Richard Rich. Henry tried to see it from their point of view, the lady Mary married to a German duke given an English peerage, someone to fight with over the control of the boy King. Henry might have hesitated with continuing on with the marriage until he remembered the alternative was not all that wonderful, and Edward was fated to die young. Sending Rich, Gardiner to find Seymour and be on their way raised Henry's spirits he ordered them to return as soon as possible and not to stray for longer than a week. Henry left his study with a bemused Arthur and they made their way to find where Edward was. Henry wanted to find him so they could play chess and talk, or perhaps do whatever Edward chose to do.

'Henry I could be wrong, but did you consider what Mary might say in all of this?' He asked and Henry paused along the corridor and looked to Arthur in surprise.

'She would be delighted of course, she loved him, she said it herself' Henry defended unaccustomed to worrying about his daughter's feelings. Arthur shrugged and said nothing, and Henry continued on. Edward was playing tennis in one of the courts, Henry watched with Arthur as Edward lost narrowly to Lord Henry Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk, Charles's dear son. A pang spread through Henry when he realised even this boy would be unlucky to be struck down by the deadly sweating sickness which has ravished England for far too long. Edward played a second game with Barnaby Fitzpatrick a red haired young boy and Henry was delighted to see they shared a good comradeship, and were swapping jokes and jibes back and forth throughout the game. Henry was glad he chose to remain out of sight of all the other youths present to admire his son's hand at tennis. Henry found himself once again thinking of his own youth, how often he and Charles had played tennis.

'Did you like tennis?' Henry asked his brother and Arthur shrugged.

'It was good enough, I rarely played it truthfully' He said and Henry nodded and remembered that Arthur had adored archery, a sport that Henry had enjoyed also.

'Did you ever joust?' Henry asked his brother and Arthur shook his head amused.

'Never, father would have throttled me if he learnt his heir of the throne was galloping on a horse, stick in hand to crash into an opponent' Arthur said with an amused smile.

'I was not allow to wrestle either, for fear my opponent would harm me grievously' Arthur said with some disdain.

'I was only allowed to ride in the company of my council never only with my friends, by order of the King's mother' Arthur muttered a little darkly, Henry felt slightly sorry for him but compared to his own youth under the domestic rule of lady Beaufort Arthur had a lucky break and Henry had been confined to a room like a wanton little girl whose family were afraid she would shame them if allow out. He reminded Arthur of this and Henry smiled to learn his brother was sympathetic over his plight.

'At least I actually got to travel to places, all along the welsh boarder, into Coventry every couple of years with father' Arthur reminiscent fondly, Henry smiled. They turned their attention back to Edward and his close match with Barnaby Fitzpatrick.

'He seems nice' Henry said gesturing to Fitzpatrick and Arthur smiled and nodded.

'He reminds me of Charles, everyone needs a good friend, are any of your old friends still alive?' Henry asked his brother and Arthur shook his head and with crooked grin answered.

'No, they've all be executed by now' Arthur said rather amused and Henry couldn't tell if he was joking or not. He had no time to ask as Edward and Barnaby had finished the game, and Edward lit up when he spotted his father.

'Father!' He shouted in surprise and heads turned to Henry who smiled back at his boy. Edward came running over, sweat dribbling down his chin, his shirt stuck to his childish bony chest. Edward hugged his father around the middle and Henry ruffled his hair affectionately.

'When did you come?' Edward asked in awe and Henry smiled at him.

'I came in when you were playing with Henry Brandon' He said and Edward's smile faded slightly.

'I would have won father if I were older' He insisted a hint of desperation in his voice and Henry realised Edward was worried he would think less of him. Henry shook his head quickly to assure his son.

'I don't doubt that one day you could beat him, but remember sometimes it is good to be beaten it keeps even the best of men grounded' Henry said and Edward nodded looking thoughtfully, they stepped back from each other. Edward's eyes drifted to Arthur.

'Sir Edmund did you see me?' He asked with a grin and Arthur nodded to his nephew.

'I used some of those moves you taught me on Barnaby but Brandon was far better than I' Edward said and Arthur nodded with a smile.

'Practice makes perfect' He assured him. Henry then suggested they go for a walk around the gardens, and Arthur sensing a father son moment, made an excuse and left. Henry and Edward strolled outside in the gardens ignoring the physicians urging them to come inside from the early January cold. Henry would die soon anyway, and Edward would die young, one walk in the garden would not harm them any more than fate would. They spoke of all things Henry and Edward could think of, Sports, games, music. They spoke of Henry's parents, Henry was shocked to learn he barely ever mentioned much about his parents to his son. They spoke of the War of the Roses, and Henry recalled fondly to his son how his father had enjoyed History so much that it was he who taught his sons when he had the time. Henry thought it would be wise to leave out the story of the princes in the tower to his nine year old son. Henry told him about his siblings, Arthur, Mary, Margaret, and about the three other short lived children Elizabeth, Edmund and Katherine. Edward enjoyed discussing his aunts and uncles, and tales of his father's childhood with the duke of Suffolk. Henry wondered if he ought to talk about the children he had with Katherine and the son he had with Elizabeth Blount. He wondered if he should talk about his marital record with his son. He wondered what his son knew about his father's wives.

'Edward, what do you know of your sisters mothers?' He asked and Edward looked up at his father in surprise.

'The dowager princess of Wales, and lady Boleyn?' He asked and Henry nodded suppressing a smiling at how well Edward was trained at referring to people. Edward answered formally as if trained to do so.

'The dowager of Wales although a pious lady, lied to you my mighty father and lived in sin for marrying her husband's brother and producing my sister the lady Mary against the scriptures, and the lady Boleyn lived a life full of sin by becoming a bedfellow of several courtiers' He said shaking his head and Henry wondered if Edward knew what exactly a 'bedfellow' entailed. He was far too young for that talk and hoped Thomas Seymour could eventually do something useful for a change. Henry took his time in answering Edward. He did not want to fully admit to his son that he was wrong to both women, it opened up to many problems. He did not want their names blackened in his son's eyes, but then if he told Edward how nice they had been, it would fade his own gleaming reputation with his son.

'Katherine of Aragon was a pious lady, and she had been an excellent queen, wife and mother, and she would have adored you' Henry said thinking that he might have stretched that a bit. Katherine would have adored him if he were her son, to Henry FitzRoy she was always a polite distant stepmother.

'And the lady Anne….' Henry stalled unsure where he was going with this conversation, he wished to tell Edward the truth but he was far to young to understand his father's desperation for him, and perhaps had too much of a kind heart to accept his father's nastier side. Edward waited patiently and Henry decided to change the subject away from his wives deciding Edward did not need to know.

'Edward, I will die soon' He said much too bluntly to a nine year old, he saw Edward pale, his mouth trembled but the boy bravely held his ground and failed to unleash tears.

'You will be King, you must concentrate of your studies, keep close to your friends, especially young Barnaby, you should have some fun and be kind to people' He told his son who nodded faithfully at each word.

'More importantly Edward, you are to take care of your sisters' Henry ordered his boy who nodded eagerly.

'Your sister Mary has been alone for a long time, you must love her dearly as she loves you, nothing should come between you, you are to give her much love and affection, can you promise me that?' Henry asked and Edward nodded.

'I promise papa' He said sincerely and Henry smiled at him lovingly, and caressed his cool pale cheek.

'And in return she will love you all of her life' He assured his boy.

'You are only nine, I will leave you with much responsibility but you should remember that your sisters love you dearly, and they should become a priority to you, I failed to make them a priority but you should be a better man Edward and take good care of them' He said and Edward nodded with a serious expression.

'And your sister Elizabeth, you must keep a close watch on her, be careful no one tries to fool her, she is a clever girl but matters of the heart does not always agree with the mind, love her dearly also' He said and Edward nodded again. Henry leaned over and kissed the boy on his forehead.

'I waited for a long time for an heir' He said and Edward nodded.

'And God granted me a dear son who I love very much' He said and Henry noticed Edward's tears began to leak from his eyes.

'Don't die father, don't leave me an orphan so soon' He begged desperately and Henry felt his throat constrict and his heart pull painfully, he brought his son into a tight hug.

'I'll never truly leave you Edward, and when you want me I will be there with you, even when you think you are on your own' He muttered into his sons ear, and the boy gripped tighter. They silently made their way back to the palace, their hearts heavy, and their stomachs growling. They made their way to Henry's rooms and found Elizabeth, Mary and Arthur present chatting with each other about the Italian Wars. Elizabeth was confused at how they started it seemed and Arthur was trying to explain the origin of the age long war as best as he could. Arthur was actually alive when it all kicked off. Henry noticed that Kate had decided to grace them with her company and even though she hugged and smiled at Edward when he saw her Henry could tell she was upset about something. Henry's guess was tall, dark and supposedly handsome and on his way to the low countries. Henry sat next to his son and listened as Elizabeth raved incredulously about the French and the Spanish fighting over poor little Italy. Mary eyed her little sister coolly as Henry remembered that Mary's grandparents had caused a lot of trouble in Italy, Elizabeth remembered mid sentence and changed the subject swiftly to Italian art. Henry smiled admirably at her, she had tact that girl. Mary appeased she turned her attention to Kate.

'Are you feeling well my lady?' Mary asked Kate kindly and Kate forced a small lifting her cup to a passing groom to fill her cup of French wine. Henry believed the alcohol showed she was _not_ feeling very well but Mary did not seem to take the same hint.

'I am well enough, perhaps a little drained' She said with a tight smile pacifying no one at the table with her small reply. Edward seemed to make some kind of unconscious connection with his stepmother's emotions and spoke up.

'My uncle Sir Thomas is on his way to the low countries' He said mainly to Henry who nodded rather delighted with himself.

'Yes I know, I sent him' He replied unable to hide a smile, thinking of what that swine would have caused. Trying to kidnap the king, treating Kate woefully and using Elizabeth to his own ends. Henry liked to believe at least he saved the depleted coffers money to pay the executioner. Then he remembered he was ridding himself of a brother in law only to gain a son in law. The coffers were saving nothing in fact if Philipp of Bavaria wanted a big dowry. On that note it was most likely important to surprise Mary with the good news that she was getting married very soon to her very own Prince Charming.

'Mary my dear girl I have some important news to tell you' Henry said cheerfully as his family looked at him expectantly, he saw Arthur almost put his fist in his mouth to stop a laugh. Mary glanced at Elizabeth and Kate with a slight smile. Henry was confident she would be beaming in a moment.

'What is it father?' She asked and Henry smiled thinking she was believing the surprise to be something mundane as a new horse, or a grant of land. He chuckled to himself.

'In a few days time if Sir Thomas, Lord Rich and Bishop Gardiner do their task properly you will be married to Duke Philipp of Bavaria' He said happily to his daughter. Henry was shocked at the speed of Mary when she stood up so suddenly,

'WHAT?' She pretty much shouted at him, his voice failed him because he was completely surprised at her outburst, never had he heard her voice raised such as it was now. He was also dismayed at her reaction. He looked at her and saw her face pale, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring at him. Didn't she want to marry? Didn't she love Philipp? He looked to Arthur who after all chose to show him those memories of her with Philipp, surely he was trying to say something, and surely there was a point to them.

'I thought you said she loved him' He snapped at his brother, eyes rounded on Arthur who sat there gaping like a fish, and seemed a little afraid of Mary as he glanced at her wearily.

'What do I know? I never said marry the girl to him' Arthur snapped back and Henry looked to Mary as she stayed standing staring at him in surprise. Edward was looking around the table with a confused face, nose scrunched up and mouth slightly open.

'Whose Philipp of something?' He asked no one in particular, no one answered as Mary slowly sat down inhaling deeply, Kate put a hand on Mary's. Henry found his temper return, it wasn't as if he was forcing her to marry Sir Francis Bryan, Thomas Cranmer or anyone else she particularly loathed. Henry from the corner of his eyes saw Elizabeth snap her fingers to herself and her face beamed.

'Duke Philipp, now I remember him, tall, brownish hair, charming smile, some facial hair…. Oh sister he was very handsome' She said with girlish giggle. Mary frowned.

'That's not the point!' She snapped sharply and Henry found himself as confused as Elizabeth. He and Elizabeth shared a look, What was the point?

'Do you not wish to marry?' Kate asked kindly as Edward was stilling looking around confused.

'When was Philipp of Algeria here?' He asked

'Bavaria' Mary corrected him then looked to Kate.

'I don't how to be a married woman' She whispered sounding scared, Henry felt awful now, his daughter was meant to be ecstatic, she was meant to have thanked him, rushed to Dover waiting for Philipp.

'You shall learn Mary, I was married at seventeen' He said and Mary glanced at him dispassionately and Henry realised giving marital advice was not warmly welcomed by the daughter of his first jilted wife. Henry shrugged and muttered to himself.

'I don't think he would dare divorce her' He heard Arthur mutter a response.

'I'm sure Catalina thought as much about you'

Mary spoke up.

'Why father? I am almost one and thirty, I am an old maid, I am set in my ways' She said and Henry struggled with an answer, he hadn't come prepared for this.

'Do you not want children?' He asked the first objective of any marriage, he saw his daughter blush furiously and he cringed inwardly at what she was thinking of.

'Really who is this duke?' Edward chirped up irritated, Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

'He came to court from Germany when you were still a babe in the cradle, he courted Mary then he was recalled to Germany by the emperor' She said and Henry cringed again at his daughter's words. Mary looked to her brother and sister and forget herself for a moment.

'He could have come back if he wanted to' She said a twinge of bitterness laced in her words and Henry sighed wondering how he was to explain without causing an argument that Philipp of Bavaria was never given permission to enter the country since he was thrown out of it . He saw Arthur glance at him in disgust and Henry felt the shame flood through him, his only excuse was that he was waiting for Edward to grow older before marrying Mary off, before she had children of her own who could challenge Edward's right to the throne, Henry decided to lie smoothly.

'The emperor needed his services to command an army fighting in Italy and fighting the Turks' Henry said hoping he would be dead before Mary and Philipp would talk of their ill fated courtship.

'I cannot imagine myself as a wife' She said a blush again creeping up her throat, neck and making its way to her face. Henry had a nasty feeling why she was so bashful about marriage. Unable to eat anymore to picked awkwardly at his food, he tried not to think of the reason why she was reluctant to be a wife. He remembered her mother was not as nervous as she seemed to be. Henry smiled remembering Katherine… come to think of it she was very assured of herself, he had been the nervous one. His thoughts strayed to other ladies who meant much to him, Elizabeth Blount no virgin when he lay with her but she had been nervous to attend to her King. Anne Boleyn a lady who he had been obsessed with, her charm possessing him, her mind enthralling him and her body exciting him. She hadn't seemed very nervous with him, and perhaps he wasn't her first but he was her last. Sweet Jane she had been nervous but had not said much, he showed her how to love and she became a quick learner. He glanced to his daughter unable to keep off his disgusted thought about her nervousness.

'The queen will help you overcome whatever obstacle is blocking you from marriage' He said trying to be kind and Mary blushed again. Henry stood and Arthur joined him.

'If you would forgive me but I wish to retire for the evening' He said and the rest stood up. Henry noticed Edward still looked annoyed.

'I wish to meet this Philip person before he is married to my dear sister' He insisted and Mary cracked a smile at her little protector.

'I wish to make sure he has the best intentions also' Elizabeth said in serious tone and Henry believed her. He smiled at the closeness of the three of them, and wished it would last.

'Indeed I am intrigued to meet him, he is Lady Anne of Cleve's cousin, we must invite her to court' Kate said happily and Mary continued to blush at the attention. They said goodnight to Arthur and Henry, Mary stayed behind and Arthur took the hint and left the room. Henry faced his daughter wishing he had more strength to stand up straight.

'Why are you marrying me to the duke of Bavaria?' She asked and Henry smiled.

'You cared for him, he is a good man, and when you marry him you will be happy' He said with much confidence, Mary said nothing but nodded.

'He should be arriving in a week' He said and she nodded but her mind elsewhere.

'I shall give you and your husband a title' He said and Mary smiled at him.

'A Baron and Baroness?' She asked amused and Henry chuckled about to tell her an earl and a countess but heard himself say.

'The duke and duchess of Somerset' He said, he grinned wider at the implications of Hertford remaining an earl.

'Mary, duchess of Somerset' Henry said with a smile, he liked the sound of it. And finally Mary smiled in return, it was probably the most genuine one he received from her since she was a child. When she kissed his cheek, and thanked him, her 'Papa' Henry felt oddly like crying. He watched as she left and he remained standing on his own. He did not want her to be hurt any longer. Slowly Henry felt a small bit of dread creep up in him….what if Philipp said no?


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks very much for the feedback! I love hearing everyone's opinions on the story keep them coming. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Henry woke up happily the morning after he sent Thomas Seymour, Bishop Gardiner and Richard Rich away from court. He was fairly positive Rich and Gardiner would be as fast as they could, not wanting to miss Henry dying and being left out of the spoils they knew were to come. Henry decided to stay in his chambers feeling the January cold much more than he cared to admit and was informed by one of his grooms that Sir Edmund Owen aka Arthur or whatever the name he chose for his brother was playing tennis with the prince of Wales. Henry couldn't help but feel some jealousy that his brother was playing with his son. Edward delighted him from the moment he was born, but after twenty eight long years of wishing for a male heir, Edward came into the world greeting an aging father with a declining ability for sports. When Henry was young and married to Katherine of Aragon he remembered holding their first son Prince Henry, Duke of Cornwall and planning wonderful things for the boy. The most prominent memories he had holding his little Prince Hal had been thinking of the time when the boy was old enough Henry would teach him to ride a horse, to joust, they would play tennis, participate in archery. Little Hal had died, then Bessie Blount gave him little Henry FitzRoy.

At first Henry although delighted at fathering a male child was a little weary would God take his new baby son away from him. Henry FitzRoy made it through infancy and just when Henry began to dream of hunting and hawking with the little lad the boy died. Henry shook his head sadly at the loss of his sons. Turning to a groom he inquired to where Mary and Elizabeth were and was unsurprised to learn Mary was praying and Elizabeth was dancing. Henry thought back to little Mary as a child, he had not thought her to ride, or hunt but she could do those things. Also she could play the virginals to rival his own musical talents. She was the child to survive but he was never truly grateful for that, when he should have been. And poor Elizabeth, she was ignored as soon as the axe fell on her innocent mother's neck. Tired of being on his own and left with his own thoughts, Henry heaved himself out of his chambers and down the corridor towards the privy council. It was a tiring effort, his shortness of breath was getting worse but he knew as soon as Arthur arrived he was going to die so found he was not as frightened or surprised as any other person would have been. Announcing to his secretary that he was fit enough to see them all he continued on trying not to look in pain from his bad leg. His main goal towards his councillors was to make their last days with him as horrible as possible for their deceiving nature and they're careless ways they would treat his family and England when he was gone. He limped in wishing he was at least five years younger than what he was and sat unceremoniously in his chair. He left them standing.

'My lords, as you know my lord Rich and my lord Bishop Gardiner are hurtling towards Flanders as we speak, where the duke of Bavaria is in residence' Henry said and he eyed Edward Seymour closely, he was waiting for the opportune moment to announce Mary would the duchess and Philipp the duke of Somerset. Perhaps Henry was getting ahead of himself, maybe Edward Seymour hadn't even thought of making himself a duke just yet. Henry continued on in his important matter concerning Mary's marriage. The difficulty of religion sprung up again, what religion would Mary demand to get married under. Surely the girl wouldn't be so demanding if she was finally marrying Philipp. Having had first outburst of her life, perhaps she had calmed down to see she would be happy. Henry ordered them to raise Mary's dowry which would be £4,000 within one year after the marriage. She would receive a further once off payment and Henry announced he would be granting Mary and Philipp lands and manors. He was building up his time and Henry with a smile and his gaze in Hertford's direction announced.

'Also the lady Mary and her husband shall be given the dukedom of Somerset' He said and watched with satisfaction as Edward Seymour's jaw quivered and his eye twitched. The man after all had his eye on the same prize. Henry continued on ignoring his shocked councillors as they looked around at each other.

'The dukedom of Somerset is very dear to the Tudor family, my grandmother had come from the Beaufort's of Somerset, and long ago it seems I gave the dukedom to my base son Lord Henry FitzRoy, the title also once belonged to my own younger brother Prince Edmund, it seems to me only fitting that the dukedom would be conferred to my daughter' Henry said and Risley looked at Hertford sharply. Hertford found his voice.

'Your majesty is it truly imprudent to give the lady Mary in marriage to a vassal of the emperor at this delicate time? And there is the matter of religion' He said slowly and Henry was not as annoyed as he thought he would be when they questioned his judgement. Arthur had been doing it for a while now Henry was becoming used to it. But he realised while Arthur had nothing to gain from deferring his mind to consider something else, these snivelling sly sycophants were trying to gain whatever they could.

'On the contrary my dear _brother_' Henry began noting Hertford's unmasked surprised at being called 'brother'.

'It is ideal for my daughter to marry in my life time, tell me would you all marry her off after I am gone and Edward is king?' He asked and was pleased they did not pretend otherwise and remained silent.

'Your majesty, 4,000 pounds is a lot to raise in such a short time' Sir William Paget said and Henry eyed him however he remained silent. At the end of the day he was King he would have his way, soon he would be dead and like what Arthur told him he would be a dead King with no power over the rule of England. Henry turned his gaze to some newcomers to the council and his eyes found one of his new councillors. He realised it was John Dudley.

'Who are you?' Henry asked him knowing quite well, John bowed slightly.

'Sir John Dudley, Viscount Lisle your majesty, my lord Hertford nominated me to the council last week' He said and Henry nodded slowly he glanced to Hertford who gave one of his small slimy smiles. Little did Hertford know because of the man he nominated to the council he would be headless in three years.

'Dudley?…..Dudley? How do I know that name?' He asked tapping his fingers on the hard oak table he of course knew full well that he chopped off Edmund Dudley's head, he was just wondering if John Dudley had the gall to say it. No one answered and Henry fought a smile at how cowardly they all were. Finally John Dudley seemed to come to a decision. He shifted from one foot to the other, Henry wondered if he were nervous or it was because he still would not let any of them sit.

'You may remember my father Sir Edmund Dudley, your majesty' He said slowly and Henry found himself smiling.

'Ah yes now I remember, Edmund Dudley who had been convicted of being a traitor and unlawful practices during my father's reign, he was beheaded' Henry said and he saw them all shifting on their feet. Henry looked to John Dudley and found himself wanting to apologise to the man. How old could John Dudley have been when his father was executed? Eight? Ten? Edward's own age. Henry thought over what he remembered from Edward's reign. Edward actually liked John Dudley, granted there was a distance between them because of Hertford and Sir Thomas's deaths, also Dudley used Edward for his own ends. Other than that Edward liked Dudley and his sons, what was that one boy called? Robin? Guildford? The one who would become King with Queen Jane. No matter what Dudley would eventually do, right now standing in front of Henry, he was still a man who had been a boy when he lost his father.

'Do you have children Viscount Lisle?' Henry asked the man, who nodded a faint smile gracing his lips at the mention of his family.

'Yes, I had twelve children your majesty, but five of them died' He said somewhat awkwardly, and Henry again felt sorry for the man.

'I understand that feeling of losing children' Henry heard himself say and his councillors glanced to him in surprise that he was possibly reminiscing. Henry mentally shook his head and leaned forward.

'Have you sons?' He asked and Dudley nodded.

'How old?' Henry demanded not able to remember anything other than Robert and Guildford's names. Dudley and the rest of the councillors seemed very surprised, John Dudley glanced at the fellow councillor beside him before continuing.

'My eldest surviving son John is twenty, Ambrose is ten and seven, Robin is ten and five and Guildford is two and ten' He said and Henry nodded.

'Bring them to court, they shall come here right away, your boys should join my sons household' Henry said leaning back in his chair watching as Sir John Dudley smiled at him. As far as Henry could tell it was genuine and not because Henry had given him something he was deviously planning for some time. Dudley bowed.

'Many thanks you majesty' He said and Henry nodded.

'There is nothing to thank me for Sir John, a small token such as this does not repay the wrong done to you or your father' Henry said and sighed ignoring his shocked councillors. He really did not like any of them, they were good for getting things done but again he found himself sad for the days he was young, charming and popular. He once asked his old councillor Sir Thomas More - Henry felt a pang for the memory of his old friend for a moment - he remembered asking Sir Thomas More if it were better to be feared or loved? He had chosen fear when love had failed to give him his annulment. Now looking around the privy chamber not one of these men loved him, they feared him but it left him with an emptiness he could not describe. No longer were his friends sitting there, no longer where any of them talking excitedly about tournaments, women, banquets. Henry looked around and saw men who feared him and loved themselves, and in turn they wished to take care of their own interests, not the interests of their kingdom or their royal family. They will use Edward to their own ends, and already without having Arthur to show Mary and Elizabeth's future they were already contemplating ways to wane Mary's influence by suggesting she should not marry. Elizabeth was again safe due to her age at this time, but eventually hawks like Sir Thomas Seymour would swoop for their prey. Henry turned a lazy eye in their direction.

'Sit' He ordered and they all dropped as if in exhaustion. They delved into matters concerning the Kingdom, issues over the debasing of the coinage which Henry was deeply regretting. How many times had he almost gone bankrupt? And yet he was still leaving his poor young son with little, Henry sighed at how his father would be rolling around in his grave. They discussed religious matters and Henry tried to impart in their thick sculls how serious he was that the state of religion should stay as it was until Edward reaches his majority at eighteen. They nodded at how right he was and he was beginning to feel impatient with their sly ways. Henry got up dismissing them hearing his own stomach rumble for food and he found himself looking forward to seeing his children again. At the last minute he insisted on a banquet and returned to his chambers to prepare himself.

Arthur was sitting there in a nice change of clothes, dressed in dark black tunic and trousers and a doublet. Henry wondered had been wondering for a while, where he got his change of clothes from? Arthur spent the whole time as Henry was being changed by his grooms replaying the tennis match. Arthur then told him he, Edward and Elizabeth had been outside where he trampled all over them at archery. Henry smiled listening once again fighting off his usual sadness that he had been so old having Edward, and he could not enjoy watching Edward's young sporting glory. Henry dressed left his rooms with Arthur and they made their way towards the great hall. Henry realised this would probably be his last banquet, and the last time he would look out at his court. He came in announced and made his way to his table, on his right Kate would sit, on his left Edward. He put Mary sitting next to Edward and Arthur next to Mary. His brother could be quite amusing when he wanted to be so perhaps a smile might alight Mary's face. Elizabeth was put next to Kate, no one complained about their seating arrangements. Henry listened throughout his meal as Edward spoke of his match with Arthur, his archery practice with Elizabeth and Arthur, and then his new books Kate had sent him. Mary was asked to dance by some of her friends and she joined them as Edward frowned watching them.

'Really she must stop dancing to foreign dances, it is not becoming on a Christian princess' Edward complained priggishly to Kate as Henry looked at him for a moment wondering if the boy was his child. Henry turned away from Edward and watched his daughter dance with a smile. Edward would be King, hopefully with the plans formulating in Henry's mind he would have a happier time as King. Henry turned to Kate and smiled at her, she smiled in return.

'Do you not wish to dance Kate?' He asked and she shook her head and cited she was too tired. So would he be if he was up half the night crying like a groom had told him. He caressed her hand affectionately and she smiled and turned her attention back to the dancers. Henry looked to Arthur who was staring out at this nieces with a fond smile.

'Your daughters are beautiful' Arthur said glancing to Henry who smiled proudly, they had two beautiful mothers.

'I have watched them since they were babes in the cradle' Arthur muttered still with a small smile, and Henry felt touched by the knowledge that Arthur watched over his children, granted many of them had died but Elizabeth and Mary were here. Henry hoped he could watch over Elizabeth, Edward and Mary from where he was going. Watch Mary enjoy being married….. Well not all the time. See Edward as King, and keep a close eye on Elizabeth. Perhaps there would be grandchildren, christenings, weddings, he could watch over them all. The idea of being a grandfather had always disturbed Henry, it would have made him feel old but now like many things he realised his folly and wished that he could have done things differently.

'Would you have liked many children?' Henry asked his brother, truthfully and horribly he had barely spared his elder brother a moment since he ascended to the throne, and their father was no longer alive to lament over the death of his favourite perfect precious son. Henry watched his brother smile and nod.

'I always fancied to have four' He admitted and Henry nodded.

'Two boys and two girls' Arthur added and Henry smiled, the longest surviving children he had were two boys and two girls the rest were infants. Arthur continued on with his thoughts.

'I would have had a boy called Arthur of course, he would be my heir, with you around there would have been plenty of Henry's, next would come the spare, the duke of Clarence, I suppose I would have called him maybe Henry if you had gone into the church, maybe Richard for the Lionheart, he'd have to be the duke of Clarence because you would have been the duke of York, then our last two children would have been two girls, I suppose Catalina would have wanted to name one after her mother Isabel and perhaps she would have called the other Mary like she did with you' Arthur said and Henry was startled to realise Arthur was talking about children with Katherine. He was uncomfortable with that…. Katherine belonged more to him than Arthur, and so did Mary. Then who else would Arthur have had legitimate issue with, it would have been his wife.

'Calm yourself Harry' Arthur said with a roll of his eyes sensing Henry's changing mood, he then chuckled a little.

'Serves you right anyway for marrying my widow' He said lowering his voice in case Kate would hear and demand answers to some tricky questions. Henry found himself smiling and shrugged, he then reminded himself he could only have one wife in heaven he was pretty sure Arthur had warned him about that when he first arrived in December. Risley approached the table and complimented Henry's daughters, Henry smiled and nodded then remembered a pressing point he forgot whilst with the privy council.

'Risley I am putting you in charge of all legal documents concerning the princess Mary's marriage, I want deeds for her manors and lands asserted, and I want wedding preparations to begin, food, wine, alms, all the usual pomp' Henry said enthusiastically, and Risley nodded.

'How much kind of pomp exactly?' Risley asked and Arthur laughed a little and Henry looked at him with an expectant smile.

'I dare say at this stage you are all accustomed to organising a good wedding' Arthur said taking a gulp of wine causing Henry to bark out laughing with his brother as Risley fought a repressed smile.

'Oh lighten up Risley' Henry scolded good heartily, to his surprise Risley did and chuckled a little. Henry then sent him on his way to rejoin the celebrations urging Risley to organise the wedding. Henry was looking forward to a wedding where he was not the groom, hopefully there was still enough life left in him to be present. Kate turned her attention to Henry enquiring about the kind of celebrations they would have. Henry continued to speak enthusiastically about singers, dancers, fools, acrobats, excellent fine foods, jousts, banquets, and masquerades. When Kate turned her attention to a demanding Edward who had moved to Elizabeth's vacant seat beside her, Arthur turned to Henry seriously.

'Well Harry a word of advice, remember the treasury is in some difficulties, perhaps you should not get professional dancers, singers, and acrobats for the wedding, keep things simple, perhaps had one joust or so' Arthur the miser said and Henry fought off a smile.

'And what else brother? Lights off two hours after sunset to save money on candles, and food? Shall we ask people to come with their own snacks?' He teased and Arthur laughed looking slightly embarrassed. The dancing and the musicians continued long after Henry finished his meal, Edward tired was brought sleepily to his room by Kate. Henry felt it was a shame she had no children of her own, he felt some guilt at trying to avert her motherhood, but assured himself it was in an effort to save her life, and her little girl would die young anyway. Elizabeth came over and forced Arthur to make a fool of himself dancing with her. The girl's moves and style would put even her mother to shame, and Henry couldn't help but feel sorry for Arthur. He laughed when Arthur took the wrong steps and shook his head when Arthur did the rights steps, but badly. Elizabeth eventually traded a partner for another, and Henry looked closely at the boy she was dancing with, he was familiar…. But how? Henry cocked his head to the side thinking hard, then it came to him that the youth was one of John Dudley's boys. Henry called over Risley again and gestured to where Elizabeth danced with the Dudley boy looking very rosy cheeked.

'Who is that boy?'

'That's the Viscount Lisle, Sir John Dudley's _third_ son I think, Lord Robert Dudley' He said and Henry watched as Elizabeth seemingly gazed into the young man's face with clear unmasked affection. He thought once again to what was in store for his children, what was it that Arthur warned him about. Edward would die young, Henry was still haunted by that. The other fates were that one of his daughter's would never take a chance at love, he had thought it would be Mary the forever spinster. The third was that another would become a cold sad person, well honestly he thought that would be Mary as well. Perhaps he had it all confused. Mary was more likely to be cold, sad and lonely, she wished to be loved. Perhaps Henry was mistaken, and his obsessive need to get Philipp of Bavaria here was not for the reason he thought.

He watched Elizabeth and wondered if the flirtatious young lady would abstain from taking the plunge with a man she loved. She seemed to openly adore Sir Thomas Seymour, and now gazed unabated at Robert Dudley. Perhaps he should have a small talk with the girl, but would she listen to her father's tales of love, when he himself had sent her own mother to be executed. Not likely, if Mary Boleyn the girl's aunt were alive she could have taught her a thing or two about love, and maybe Elizabeth could have taught her aunt Mary Boleyn about using ones head. Henry smiled remembering his old mistress had run off with a peasant farmer. His thoughts again turned to Elizabeth's lack of a maternal family, it was lucky Thomas Boleyn was not here, he was incapable of love. Who else was there? Who did Elizabeth listen too? Mary had little to no experience hopefully that would change. Kate? Henry did not think she was an expert at love either, evidence of this included her first husband an elderly gent and Sir Thomas a wastrel.

'There is Kat Ashley' Arthur said quietly and Henry looked at him confused, who was Kat Ashley again? The name struck him as familiar.

'Elizabeth's lady mistress, she adores Elizabeth and Elizabeth adores her in return, since Elizabeth has no mother Kat Ashley is the closest she ever had since infancy, she is a good natured woman, a tad insensible, she like many fall for the charms of Thomas Seymour' Arthur informed Henry who thought over this piece of information. He fell silent again and continued to watch people dance. Kate had returned and was dancing with Risley, Hertford was dancing with his wife, poor young ill fated Henry Brandon was dancing with a young lady and Elizabeth kept herself attached to young Robert Dudley. Mary was talking with Sir John Dudley and they seemed to be getting along smoothly. That would change eventually when Sir John Dudley had no objections to displacing her from the throne, and setting his son and his distantly royal wife Jane in Mary's place. Henry watched Sir John carefully as he sipped his own wine, perhaps he had been too nice to the man when he suggested bringing his sons to court. Dudley had wasted no time, but Henry reasoned that as of today in 1547, Dudley had done no harm against the Tudor family, Henry had did harm to his. Henry turned to look at his brother.

'Have I much time left?' Henry asked more bravely than he felt, it would be horrible in many ways to see those he knew well gone before him. Mainly because he sent them there.

'You've had fifty five years, much longer than I did' Arthur said with smirk avoiding the question, Henry did not repeat it. There seemed to be an unspoken compromise between them, Henry was not to ask about the place he was going too.

'Can you tell me anything?' Henry asked impatiently, and Arthur sighed.

'You still belong here, I belong there, you can not know about that place until you earn the right to enter it' He said and Henry nodded slowly thinking over, his main mission was to repent. Did that mean God wanted him to cry even more? He was doing right by Mary, Edward and Elizabeth as far as he knew. He was hoping to give Kate more years. His children were getting along well because of her, she was a much needed positive figure in their family. There was nothing worse than not knowing your own family, Henry could pride himself on his close relationship with his sister Margaret. He hoped wherever she was now, Margaret was with Charles and they were happy.

'Why did you never like my good friend Charles?' He asked Arthur looked at him strangely

'Why would that matter? It was long ago' He said and Henry shrugged with a light smile. Charles had been his only true friend. Even if he went behind Henry's back and married Margaret. The blame couldn't however be entirely Charles's, Margaret when she wanted something made great strides to get it. They were happy for perhaps a day or so.

'Father always admired those who were faithful to him before Bosworth, he never forgot any of his early supporters and never forgot the standard bearer who shielded him from King Richard, so his orphaned son Charles was rather forced on me, father always put Charles in my household, making me play with him as children, I suppose I resented it, I had my own friends, and wanted to make my own decisions about the people around me, and me and Charles simply never clicked' Arthur shrugged taking a deep gulp of Italian wine. Henry was looking forward to seeing Charles again, and Margaret of course. He wondered about Edmund, Elizabeth and Mary the other Tudor Royal children.

'Who was your favourite sibling?' Henry asked knowing his own was Margaret. Arthur smiled.

'Our dear sister Mary, in fact she was the _only_ one to name a son after me, Prince Arthur of Scotland' Arthur said with a fond smile. Henry thought about Mary, wilful, stuck up and little time for anyone younger than her. Henry said nothing about Arthur's choice. He was rather offended out of her four sons Mary never once named any of them Henry. Sadly for dear Mary of Scots, her only living boy to grow to adulthood had been King James, rather more recently deceased and left behind a defenceless baby girl. Henry avoiding thinking of the 'Rough Wooing' on his own great niece and continued on with his questions.

'In jest, which of my wives did you favour most?' Henry asked, Arthur answered rather quickly and almost looked offended at Henry's question.

'Catalina' His tone suggested that Henry was supposed to have known this already. He did not, while Katherine was a nice wife, there were some character flaws which would have put off any man. She was stubborn as a mule, and when she thought she was right she stuck with it. Henry remembered from their twenty four year marriage that sometimes she developed a dark mood that nothing and no one could do anything about. She lacked a sense of humour at times and her piety suppressed her passion. And Henry remembered that sometimes she was so distant that she might as well had been back living in Spain. On the other hand she had been beautiful, intelligent, graceful, kind, easy to please, and never demanding only when it came to her daughter who she cherished above all. Obviously five months of marriage couldn't have shown Arthur any of this. Henry realised he had wanted Arthur to say Jane, Jane it seemed had no flaws, or at least in the time that Henry had known her.

'Jane has some weakness of character, namely opposed to Catalina and Anne Boleyn's determination to defend themselves, she would yield almost constantly, she had a bad judgement in character as she adored her brother Edward…..but don't we all have a soft spot for our families' Arthur said with a shrug avoiding Henry's murderous glare. Jane had been perfect, the milk of human kindness.

'No need to get so offended Henry, I only say she was not perfect, no one is, you've been searching all your life for a perfect woman who does not exist, you offend my wife I offend yours' Arthur said in matter of fact voice.

'She's not your wife' Henry retorted in surprise and Arthur shrugged a lazy grin on his face.

'I'm her _favourite_ husband' He said and Henry did not respond, they'd see who was her favourite husband when he died. He'd let Arthur believe what he wanted, the poor man probably only had - if lucky - a peck on the lips from Katherine when they were married. They sat in silence for some time, then Henry stood tired and truthfully slightly bored of the feast. He hated being a spectator and his days of joining in were long past. He and Arthur said their goodbyes to Elizabeth and Mary, Henry hugging Mary he muttered in her ear to make sure Elizabeth did not stay up too long, especially as she was still lingering around Robert Dudley. Releasing his elder daughter he walked off with Arthur, he turned at the archway and looked back at everyone in the hall. They were all still standing to watch him leave, he looked around at them all or at least as much as his old eyes could make out. He could tell however like he, they knew it was the last feast he'd ever join. He smiled looking around the full hall, sadly he did not recognise many of those faces he could make out. He turned to Arthur and they set off towards Henry's chambers in relative silence. Occasionally Arthur would mention some part of the feast he enjoyed, he compliment Mary and Elizabeth's dancing. They reached Henry's chambers and Arthur waited by the fire as Henry's grooms prepared him for bed. Henry settled into bed as Arthur came towards him and wished him good night.

'Do you sleep brother?' Henry asked curiously, Arthur smiled and shook his head.

'What do you do?'

'I go to the room that was given to me, I stay in that room, or at least people think I do, I return to where I've been for forty five years' Arthur said and Henry tried to sit up in interest but Arthur shoved him back down.

'Keep your strength brother' Arthur scolded gently and Henry sighed leaning his old head into the pillow.

'Will you tell our family they are in my thoughts, and that I have missed them terribly all this time' He asked eagerly and Arthur smiled.

'I don't have to tell them anything, they already know how much you love them' He whispered as Henry closed his eyes with a smile. He thought of his family and friends gone before him, for once the thought of seeing them outweighed the fear of dying. Drained and exhausted, Henry fell asleep even before Arthur left them.

Henry went through the usual morning ritual with his grooms, they heaved him from the bed, they washed and clothed him and he had breakfast once again with his family. Oddly Arthur did not come to breakfast. Even as dinner came round Arthur had not shown his face, and no one mentioned or asked for him. Henry began to fear he imagined it all, he often heard of stories of old people's minds wandering. He tried not to worry and forced himself to listen to the discussions passed around his family table. Henry watched as Elizabeth and Edward argued over what was better: Tennis or dancing. Kate was listening to a fretful Mary who was nervous about the arrival of Philipp. Henry was hoping she would not ask too many questions about the negotiations and arrangements.

'How long have you been in correspondence with the duke of Bavaria?' Mary asked and Henry made a great deal of swallowing his food before answering, pausing to take a sip of ale he racked his old and tired mind for a plausible answer. He did not want to tell her the idea only came to him two days ago. He tried to think of a tactic to avoid thinking, he remembered sweet Jane would sit quietly and confess, Anne would challenge him, he thought about using Katherine's tactic, Counter - question.

'Have you not been in contact with the duke since he left England?' He asked hoping to distract her, it worked and she looked embarrassed for a moment.

'Not really, I was deeply displeased with him' She said avoiding anyone's eye, Edward looked confused.

'Why?' He asked as any nine year old would, Mary played with food with her fork avoiding the answer. Elizabeth chirped up excitedly.

'I am very excited for your wedding sister, imagine this time next year you could have a babe of your own, I would be an aunt!' She said happily and Edward smiled.

'I'd be an uncle' He agreed, he and Elizabeth smiled as Mary blushed. Henry grinned with Kate over this happy occasion, now if only Henry heard if Rich, Gardiner and Sir Thomas made it over to the Flanders court.

'What do you want sister? A boy or girl?' Elizabeth asked and instantly Mary replied as if the answer were so obvious.

'A son' Elizabeth made a face as if to disagree.

'I would like a daughter first, an ally, then I would have a son' Elizabeth countered and Mary smiled at her. Kate chuckled good-naturedly.

'I'm not so sure of that Elizabeth, I remember when I was a little girl me and my sister Anne, although we loved our mother, we were spoiled by our father who doted on us, it was my brother William who was my mother's favourite' Kate said and Henry noted his children's look of surprise. Mary again twirled her fork around her plate, Henry was understanding her better he could tell she was trying to build the confidence to say something in front of him. Finally she admitted her thoughts in front of him.

'I've always wanted a daughter, I would name her for my mother' Mary murmured and Edward frowned.

'You'd name her Katherine of Aragon?' He asked and they chuckled at the boy's question. Mary affectionately ruffled his hair.

'I would name her just Katherine, Aragon was the place she was born, in my grandfather's kingdom' She corrected and Edward nodded looking displeased he had made a mistake. Henry found himself praying in his mind that Mary would get her daughter Katherine and she would get her son, he wondered if she would be tempted to call him Henry. He worried about Mary, She was in her thirties, an older age than most for staring families indeed he was shocked when he learned Kate had the potential to become a mother at her late age. Curious on Elizabeth's stance on marriage Henry looked at his younger daughter.

'And you Elizabeth, do you want many children?' He asked her with a smile and Elizabeth thought over her answer, she was a wise one this girl. Finally she spoke.

'Perhaps only two, a boy and a girl, so I may keep a better eye on them' She said seriously and Henry laughed.

'Why? What do you think they would do?' He asked her, although he knew she was half Boleyn and if they had determination they could do whatever clever idea came to them…. Once they found a fool to manipulate.

'Children can displease you, and they can go against your wishes' She said and Henry cocked his head wondering why she thought so. If anything he expected one of his children to express a fear they would make a mockery in their own parenting due to Henry's own bad parenting. Deciding to impart some fatherly advice Henry gave her a small smile.

'Children who feel they displeased their parents by being who they are, should not worry because parents even in their own strange way can be proud, and if not then it is the parent who is at fault and there is such a thing' He said noting Elizabeth was thinking deeply. Kate and Mary began to talk of wedding dresses and Edward insisted that he would play tennis with "this" Philip of Bavaria. Henry found himself wondering to where Arthur went, all day long he had been bored, Henry had forced himself to attend to the privy council, he read some books, and he spent some time playing with Edward. He thought his brother would have reappeared by now. He found himself dreading that it had been a nice dream or old folk hallucination. A spirit coming from heaven to assure him that he could still make it past St Peter at the gates as the hour of his death approached. Henry silently scowled his stupidly his children had seen Arthur, they sat with him, danced with him indeed they almost appeared to like his presence more than they liked Henry's.

'Does anyone know where Arthur is?' Henry asked and he saw four pairs of eyes turn to look at him in some confusion.

'Who?' Elizabeth asked and Henry's heart dropped to his stomach in horror. He had turned mad, he was still going to hell for killing and treating people as he did.

'Oh he means Sir Edmund' Mary said and Henry breathed a sigh of release, "Edmund" how could he forget? Kate looked at Mary in interest.

'His name is Sir Arthur Edmund Owen' Mary explained and Kate nodded as if she had never heard this piece of information. Henry knew for a fact that Mary had told her this once before while, they and Elizabeth had been in his room. He had collapsed whilst dancing, Arthur must of carried him to his bed. He woke up hearing them talking about him, Mary believed Arthur was his illegitimate son. If only she knew!

'Oh I did not know his name was Arthur?' Elizabeth said coyly and Henry fought a smile at their craftiness. He wondered how far they would take this charade.

'Why does he call himself Edmund?' Edward asked sounding surprised and innocent.

'I believe he said only his father calls him Arthur' Mary said and Henry waited for her to continue. He had to admit he admired their patience to wait to ask him about Edmund-Arthur. Their tactics were very clever, it was their acting that scared him it was very good. His silence he could see was only confirming what they thought to be the truth.

'So does anyone know where Sir Arthur Edmund Owen is?' He asked and Edward answered unaware of the females duplicity.

'When I asked for him to join me in a game of tennis he cited a headache' Edward said uninterested. Henry watched his son continue eating as he wondered if Spirits could get headaches. It didn't seem likely, perhaps Arthur as at a party last night in heaven and was feeling the after-effects although that seemed ridiculous as well. What did one do in heaven? Surely not pray? Perhaps there were parties, Henry felt himself shamefully hoping there were, he hadn't enjoyed himself at a banquet in a long time. Not like when he was younger and in his prime.

'Didn't you have a brother called Arthur?' Kate asked and Henry nodded to her, thinking perhaps there might also be jousts in heaven if there were parties. What would heaven look like? England? Or something more luxurious? Exotic? The Garden of Eden?

'You also had a brother called Edmund' Kate added and Henry nodded his attention turned back to her and he smiled.

'What is your point my dear?' He wondered why the first name he could think when Arthur first came, was the names of one of his two brothers. Maybe he had felt a connection to Arthur that he hadn't realised previously, perhaps his mind had subconsciously thought of his brother upon seeing Arthur and had thought of dear little Edmund. Henry realised he would also see Edmund, would he be grown up? What age again? Thirty three? He could not even image such a thing, little Edmund had been a sturdy little one year old who Henry had played with. Edmund had had a flop of brown hair and a clever little laugh. Henry had adored him, and he had been devastated when Edmund died. It was different than when Arthur died, Arthur lived at Ludlow Castle, Edmund had lived in Henry's nursery, he saw the little boy everyday of his life.

'You and Sir Edmund look alike' Kate said with a shrug and Henry sighed truthfully it would give him much pleasure to tell them who Arthur was, introduce them, perhaps even assure Mary, Elizabeth and Edward their mothers were watching over them but Henry knew without needing to be told he was not allowed to say anything of God's mysterious work.

'Well we are related, he is a distant cousin, and we all know that there are not many of members of my family still alive' He said meaning his father, brothers and uncles were all dead, he didn't even think as he said those words that they might remember Lady Salisbury and her sons. Henry again felt the usual pang of regret thinking of Lady Margaret Pole, it sickened him to hear how many times the axe struck her. Dinner ended quietly thankfully, his family left and not long afterwards Henry left his rooms ordering a groom to take him to Sir Edmund's. They walked in silence and Henry reached his brother's door, dismissing the weary looking privy groom, Henry stepped towards the door, opened it and entered without thinking his brother needed privacy. He was shocked at the sight that greeted him, Arthur looked around in surprise and Henry saw an equally looking surprised Katherine of Aragon staring at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks the reviews! Sorry about the wait for this chapter, the funny thing is when I started this story in December, I had this plan to finish it on the date of Henry's death... ah well. Keep reviewing :)**

* * *

Henry stood in the doorway and stared ahead at the two figures who had turned their gaze around to him in surprise. Arthur and Katherine were both standing and Henry could tell he interrupted his death brother, and their dead wife in mid speech. The relief Henry felt at seeing Arthur faded rather quickly as he gazed at his first wife. Henry noticed she looked neither annoyed at his appearance nor joyful at their second reunion. He had imagined her either dismissive of him entirely or gloating in satisfaction that he knew she was right, he was wrong, and had learned his lesson from seeing how he had treated her and Mary badly. Henry remembered where he was and shut the door behind him lest the groom was still hovering about and was here to expose this odd marital reunion. Henry stood still wondering what to say to her, the last time he saw her he had been half convinced he was imagining her, and had to be told by Arthur that it had been real. He had also been expecting that the next time he would see Katherine, he would be through the gates of heaven forgiven for his sins. It is not that he necessarily minded his wives returning to frightening the life out of him but could they not warn him beforehand therefore to avoid giving him a heart attack and ending any chance at his redemption. Turning around and facing them Henry opened his mouth to greet them.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Henry heard himself demand, forgetting he had been meaning to apologise to her since Arthur came along and showed him things which were enlightening but painful. Katherine looked for a moment that she wished to slap Henry across the face for his boorish greeting. Arthur stepped forward and positioned himself between them - did he think they would attack the other? - And put a big grin on his face…..maybe he did. Arthur spoke up in a cheery sort of tone as if meeting dead wives were an everyday occurrence.

'Harry, I wasn't expecting you' He said smiling, Henry tried to avert his eyes away from Katherine, the last time he saw her it took him even until after the meeting to realise it had been real. Even when she had been standing before him nagging how he was a horrible father, a part of him did not really believe she was there, that it had been a dream, or a guilty conscience. This time however he was quick at grasping she was in front of him but the initial surprise was still tackling him. She glanced to Arthur before she spoke, wordlessly they came to an agreement of some sort and Henry felt a surge of jealously at their familiarity, as if he were the one to interfere on them.

'Talking' She said noncommittal with a throaty Spanish accent, she fiddled with her loose dark hair once again reminding him of the days when they would walk in the gardens at Richmond as she smiled lovingly at him looking young and beautiful not the dowdy woman he had disowned. She looked up at him at once in disapproval and the sinking feeling in his stomach was warning him she had Arthur's knack for knowing what he was thinking. Katherine turned her back on him and sat down in a chair and looked up at her two husbands with a thoughtful look on her face. Maybe she was wondering which one she preferred? She seemed to find her voice, and both of them ignored Arthur.

'What are you doing here so late?' She asked her second husband, Henry paused to understand her through her thickly Spanish accent. When he married her in 1509 it had watered down slightly having spent eight miserable years in England.

'Seven and a half' Arthur corrected with a grin thrown at Katherine who smiled and chuckled affectionately in response. Henry frowned irritated that even though he was Arthur's brother, and the father of Katherine's daughter he was the one left out of the loop. Why were they here at Whitehall talking without him? Henry then remembered Katherine asked him a question.

'I came to see Arthur, Edward told me he was ill' He said and Katherine nodded seriously and stopped playing with her ridiculously soft hair. Henry's mind flashed back to when he used to curl her hair in his hands when they woke up together, Katherine's eye twitched.

'Who brought you here?' Arthur asked curiously, and Henry told him one of his privy grooms helped him down the corridor. Katherine and Arthur shared an amused look.

'So your groom escorted you in the night to a gentleman's room, and then you told him to leave you here alone?' Arthur asked then he and Katherine broke out laughing like a pair of fools. Henry frowned at them and sat down feeling tired and annoyed from their jeering. Henry sat back in the chair needing a moment to process this scene. It was all ludicrous, his dead brother giving wine to their dead wife as they sat in front of an open blazing fire. And here they both were acting so friendly, and cackling at his expense. Henry was worried once again for his sanity, he glanced to Arthur and Katherine and wondered how friendly they were? And he wondered why it bothered him so much? They were quietly discussing something and to Henry's dismay they were speaking Spanish. It had been a while since Henry had used Spanish and the words his old ears could detect were slightly confusing, the problem being that they were speaking a different pronunciation to the one he was used to. Katherine had once explained to Henry that in Spain there were different pronunciations each from the different Kingdoms. The most commonly spoken, the one Henry used himself, came from her mother's kingdom of Castile, Arthur and Katherine were speaking some other dialect. Henry took a moment while she was preoccupied from invading his thoughts to examine her closely. She was again young and beautiful like she had been when he saw her when she came to see Mary. She was wearing a different type dress, the black was gone and she was in a golden gown. There was no denying she was an attractive woman, and Henry felt like a ten year old boy again and gazing at the foreign beauty that came to marry his brother of all people. She had not one wrinkle or worry line and her gaze did not seem as sad as he remembered. Not only was she physically different, she seemed lighter, like whatever weight that had sat over her their whole time together was gone. He supposed she couldn't be completely pious and serious in heaven as she got through the gates and had no need to pray constantly for access anymore. She and Arthur were smiling and nodding to whatever they seemed to be agreeing on….. well it was nice that she seemed to like one of her husbands. Soon he would die and learn all that they knew and the idiotic secrecy would be gone. Arthur and Katherine pulled away and looked at him.

'Your presence was unexpected brother' Arthur said in a friendly tone and Katherine nodded. Henry refrained from pointing out that Arthur had already said that, and how unexpected could it have been, he was the King, Arthur was here in England once again, surely it seemed probable to Arthur that a dying King would wander off to find a guiding spirit to get him into heaven.

'I apologies for not informing you that I was….. On an errand today, there shall be no more unexplained absences until you pass over' Arthur said and Henry nodded slowly trying not to shiver at the thought of 'passing over'.

'Where were you?' Henry wondered out loud and Arthur smiled like he knew a secret that Henry didn't, it reminded Henry of their childhood and why him and Arthur would always fight.

'Your family is not the only family I watch over' Arthur said but would not continue on with that train of thought, Henry felt momentarily ungrateful as much good Arthur's spiritual guidance over the years has done to his family. Henry hoped whatever other family Arthur 'watched over' is better off.

'What is she doing here?' Henry asked ungallantly pointing his beefy finger towards Katherine who narrowed her eyes at him. Again he berated himself about not apologising first then demanding answers. He wasn't sure why he was having a heard time being nice to the woman he knew since he was ten and married to for over twenty years, maybe he was too completely used to not mentioning her, and still bitter she defied him to death.

'We were discussing…..' Arthur began and glanced to Katherine who nodded,

'..we were discussing Philipp of Bavaria' he admitted and Henry nodded surprised, was that all?

'And what this would mean for Mary' Katherine added in her thick Spanish accent, it seemed to have gotten stronger in death. Henry nodded, pondering their words, what affect would all of it have on Mary? Did she not approve of the landless Philipp of Bavaria or were Emperor's only good enough for her? Arthur stood and paced around Henry's chair his arms crossed behind his back.

'Well it changes things, and it does not necessarily mean for the better' He began slowly and Henry frowned annoyed, he could feel his temper increase, why did Arthur bother show him his children's fate if he could not change things?

'Calm down Harry, all we were doing was talking about it' Katherine scolded him and he returned the glare. Arthur went and stood looking out into the night's darkness, and Henry looked to Katherine who was sipping some wine, her eyes flickered to his, she paused, sat back in her chair and looked at him expectantly. It took a moment for him to remember.

'I'm sorry' He said and she nodded not looking particularly pleased to hear him say those words. Henry thought inwardly, if he had been married to her for twenty odd years, had given birth to her children, then divorced and banished from her sight he would be very smug indeed hearing an apology. To make matters worst for her, he dismissed her for a daughter of a courtier, not a slight any highborn princess could recover from. He wondered if in her own little way she was delighted when Elizabeth was born, did she smile upon hearing the news? He wondered how she would have seen Anne's execution? Sweet justice for a dismissed wife or a lucky escape from his clutches with her own relatively sad end? He did not have the courage to ask her. Arthur came back towards them to fill in the unbearable silence which had descended on them.

'I'm showing you the fates of your children, why do you think?' Arthur asked standing with his arms folded and his face serious, there were moments in between the jokes and sarcasm where he looked frighteningly like their father.

'Is it to help avoid their miserable end from my poor parenting?' Henry asked and he saw Katherine smile proudly not at him but at Arthur as if _he_ had done something right. Come to think of it wasn't _she_ who sent Arthur to him? Arthur smiled at his brother.

'True, a happier course can be set for your children, there is nothing you can do about those who are already gone before you, we cannot change the past' He said uncrossing his arms from his chest and dropping them down to his sides.

'If we could, well you'd be looking at King Arthur of England who ruled for fifty years in magnificence, conqueror of France and maybe Italy and God knows what else I dreamt of as a boy' Arthur said grinning and Henry smiled wondering with a nervous thought of his own alternative fate. Would Arthur have thrown him into the church? Would he have been the pope? And would Martin Luther have still stood up denouncing him and the church for their unholy ways. Henry considered his fondness for woman, banquets, jousting and general fun, Luther most likely would have.

'Maybe I would not have been divorced' Katherine said trying to sound amused but Henry felt a twinge of regret creep in his stomach, she was pushing his guilty feelings. Arthur seemed to know her well.

'You are looking for a fight' Arthur chuckled amused shaking his head at her as she smiled. Henry tried to keep the unease off his face, they most likely would have happily thrown him into the church by the scruff of his neck and continue on ruling the country. Arthur then grew serious remembering he had a point to make. He turned his eyes back from Katherine to Henry, Henry noticed Arthur found it difficult to take his eyes away from the stunning beauty, Henry almost felt sorry for his brother and that he died before enjoying the fruits of ten years of Anglo-Spanish diplomacy. Again Henry saw he thought the wrong thing as Arthur whipped his eyes away from Katherine who seemed embarrassed all of a sudden. Henry fought a smile as Katherine and Arthur both shifted in their positions, Arthur went from one foot to the other, and Katherine pretended to try and find a more comfortable position in her chair, she absentmindedly began to fiddle with her hair once more. Arthur cleared his throat, no smile.

'You have seen the fate of your son, I have yet to show you Mary and… Elizabeth's' He said and Henry nodded, Mary would most likely have to leave England, maybe go to Spain to escape the wrath of John Dudley and Queen Jane Grey. Henry wondered why he had been so nice to John Dudley? Perhaps he was exaggerating maybe Mary would live a quiet life in the countryside. Although she was obsessed with Spain, and although he still knew little of his daughter he knew she would love to see the homeland of her mother. His mind wandered to Elizabeth, for sure she would continue the Tudor Line with husband one, two and three. It pained Henry to think he would not have a grandson with the Tudor name, it also irritated him that his father was right, all those years ago crying over his eldest precious son. Henry remembered the man wailing that they were cursed, their line would fail. Henry knew his father was so spiteful, that although his own worst nightmare had come to pass he would enjoy however being right. The painful bit for Henry was thinking back to those days with his father, and thinking rather cockily that it would be easy to have a son, in fact he bragged that he would have three or four strapping young boys like him. Forty years later and only one short living son remaining, Henry agreed with his father, they were cursed.

'Myself and Catalina were discussing the best course of action, whether to allow the fate of Mary and especially Elizabeth to play out as they are heading this moment, or allow them to have happier lives' He said and Henry nodded thinking himself, Elizabeth never struck him as the sad melancholy type, that was Mary and she had the woman sitting in front of Henry to thank for that.

'Did you ask Anne?' Henry asked figuring the woman ought to have a say in the matter seeing as her daughter was being mentioned, or were those two far to cosy to allow _her_ in the group as well. Katherine spoke up instead of Arthur.

'She can't choose between ambition and contentment' The Spaniard said with some scorn in her voice, Henry saw Arthur pressed his lips together as if fighting off a smile. Personally Henry found it enlightening to know that Anne and Katherine still disliked the other. He was glad even in heaven one can still dislike another person without the fear of expulsion, even though he did not execute members of his _current_ privy council when they joined him eventually, he would ignore them all.

'Perhaps it would be a good idea to see the fate of your daughters to understand Anne's dilemma' Arthur said to pacify them and Henry nodded, he stood up slowly hiding his reddened embarrassed cheeks as Katherine was forced to take one arm and Arthur the other to help him in an upright position. Henry stood ushering them away from him and waited for Arthur to change him once again to be young and handsome. Arthur hesitated and Henry suppressed a smile perhaps his brother was afraid Katherine would swoon as soon as she saw her young and handsome husband once more. Henry watched as Arthur gripped his hand, and he winched as his brother did so rather more tightly than he usually did. Henry felt his aging bones grow stronger in an instant, and he stood up straight put a hand through his thick full black hair. It was wonderful to look and feel young once again. He turned and grinned at Katherine who tried to fight the smile that graced her lips.

'Well are you coming?' Arthur asked surprisingly cool to Katherine who looked momentarily thrown by his tone. Henry for a moment saw Edward in Arthur's cool and obvious demeanour. Perhaps both young men both dying a fifteen, had both failed to express their feelings before it was too late.

'I won't be joining you, you are doing a good job on your own' Katherine said smiling fondly at Arthur who nodded pretending to fix his neat and pristine sleeve. Katherine turned to Henry who gave her a smile she missed from her first husband.

'Shall I see you soon?' He asked and Katherine nodded, no smile.

'Sooner than you think, my mother and father are looking forward to meeting you' She said with a cunning smile, Henry's stomach dropped at the mere mention of them, and Arthur's head shot up and he began to laugh very loudly. They waited for Arthur to calm himself down.

'They are a scary duo to be around, it must be said' Arthur agreed wiping a stray tear away, Katherine rounded on him.

'I had a _very_ happy childhood' She defended straightening her back, and shoving her chin up as if daring Arthur to contradict her.

'I'm sure you did, battlefields, Inquisition, formidable mother, cunning father, I am sure it was all very pleasant' He said with a teasing smile, Henry could only watch as Katherine seemed to grow taller with mock indignation but real pride.

'My parents were brilliant and capable rulers, who united all of Spain, and found the New World, all of Europe courted for me and my sister's hands' She said and Arthur nodded wisely although the smile remaining unwisely. Whatever brief silent spat they had previously seemed to be forgiven, Henry was rather amazed at the speed they went through it, his own moodiness with his wives lasted a tad longer.

'Also _you_ English were the ones to chase after _my_ family, and _you_ English wanted to be connected to _my_ parents and _my_ country' She said proudly she even flicked back some hair from her face to her shoulders with a powerful push.

'Alright Katherine of Arrogant calm yourself, it certainly sounds like you had a more exciting childhood than I had' Arthur said chuckling and Henry watched as Katherine playfully thumped Arthur in the arm. His brother winched but then smiled at her and shook his head. Henry waited a moment as they both looked at each other then cleared his throat.

'Eh… hem'

Katherine smiled at Henry and nodded to him, there would be no hug but at least she was the first to say goodbye.

'I will see you soon' She said and made her way towards the chamber and Henry watched her, he was expecting her to show him that she could vanish into thin air, instead she went out of the room leaving him and Arthur alone. Henry quickly strode to the door and opened it and gawked up and down the corridor as Arthur chided him and ordered him back into the room.

'What if anyone sees you' Arthur fretted but Henry shook his head in amazement as Katherine was nowhere to be seen. Henry walked back into Arthur's chambers and shut the door and looked at his brother.

'How did she do that?' He asked in awe and Arthur shrugged.

'She walked out the door, but lets just say she didn't enter the corridor' He said and Henry nodded thinking over the mechanisms of it all. Out of sheer curiosity Henry wanted to ask Arthur if he liked or maybe even loved Katherine, but he and Arthur were far too much like their father, to discuss their feelings freely. For years during his marriage to her, Henry had never really wondered if she had loved Arthur, he always wondered if the marriage had been consummated. Some wise man - whose name Henry could no longer remember - had once told Henry that the heart was a greater prize than the body. Henry had never listened, he wondered how he felt about it, he did truly love Katherine? Even when he got rid of her he still loved her, but if he had truly loved her, would he had been able to dismiss her in the way he did? He could not bear to say a proper goodbye to her and left with Anne Boleyn. He reminded himself that he needed longer to sort out his feelings.

'Let us go brother' Arthur said holding out his hand and Henry looked up to him and nodded.

'To early 1549' Arthur added and Henry clasped his brothers hand and the familiar light engulfed them, a moment later they stood in a darkened room. Henry looked to the table where chatting was taking place, at the top of the table he recognised Mary, to her right was a slightly older Elizabeth and to Mary's left was Anne of Cleves. Henry smiled slightly at the sight of them and walked closer to the table.

'That was a wonderful meal lady Mary' Anne said her German accent as thick as ever. Elizabeth echoed the sentiment. Mary barely glanced to Elizabeth as she continued to talk with Anne.

'Have you heard from the protector recently?' Mary inquired from Lady Anne who shook her head in dismay.

'The Queen's jewels will remain with him, where he will give them to his wife the duchess of Somerset' She said, Henry realised Edward Seymour was still alive, but Katherine Parr was not.

'He is of course rather occupied in this time, the Lord Admiral is in the tower of London, and they were pressuring the protector to have him executed' She said and Elizabeth gasped rather too dramatically for Henry's tastes. He spotted his elder daughter look at his younger one in disdain.

'They say he hoodwinked Queen Katherine into marrying him, he did so for power, I myself received an offer of marriage from him' Mary said looking rather amused and her guest looked on in surprise, Henry noted Elizabeth had her mouth open slightly. Arthur's voice found its way to Henry's ear telling him how Sir Thomas Seymour had proposed marriage to each of the ladies sitting at the table.

'However it was Elizabeth who fell more for his rogue charms…. Well and Katherine Parr she married him' Arthur said as an afterthought. Henry nodded and turned to look at Anne who was speaking.

'And of course there is also the business of the Common book of Prayer' Anne said causing Henry to frown in confusion and Mary to look repulsed. At once Henry realised it was against the papacy and against Catholicism.

'When my dear brother comes of age, he shall set order among his council' Mary said confidently as Elizabeth made a face as if to disagree.

'Mary believes that Edward is being led against his will to follow the reformed faith, she sees him as a child, which he is, but the boy is rather priggish and proud, in many ways they are very similar but fail to see it which is the tragedy of it' Arthur said and Henry nodded with a sigh. He watched as Elizabeth defended her younger brother.

'Our dear brother seems rather content with the changes that are taking place, at least that is the impression I have received from him in his letters' Elizabeth said taking a sip of her ale. Mary looked equally astonished and annoyed.

'He is just a boy being misled by his councillors' She said loudly, in a smaller voice she asked her sister.

'Does he write to you often?' Elizabeth nodded happily. A silence descended on the ladies and they all busied themselves drinking. Henry remembered from Edward's future that he and Mary were estranged, they barely spoke well of the other, he remembered at least Edward had seemed sad about the distance from his eldest sister. Elizabeth excused herself and left the room, Anne looked around to Mary who was still cutting some of her veal.

'I did not realise Elizabeth would be here' Anne said and Mary looked up in surprise. Henry though she saw Mary almost smile.

'Is there a problem?' She asked and Anne shook her head quickly.

'No it is not that, there is a matter I wish to inform you of, I am most probably making too much of it, but wished it came from my mouth instead of others' Anne said awkwardly playing with her napkin, Mary looked cautiously interested.

'Bad news?' She asked and Anne nodded her head, Mary abandoned her veal and sat back in her chair as if it brace herself.

'Tell me I am no stranger to misfortune' She told Anne and Anne spoke up.

'My cousin, the duke of Bavaria-'

'What about him?' Mary said in dismay and began back to her veal, she changed her mind mid cut and poured herself a large portion of wine. Anne hesitated and Henry felt like he knew what she was about to say.

'He is dead' Anne said finally and Mary put down her cup with more force than she most likely realised.

'Dead?' Mary asked looking shocked, Anne nodded looking worried. Mary sat back in her chair and stared off into the wall in front of her, her face was unreadable, and she said nothing.

'How?'

'Riding back to meet with his brother Otto Henry his horse was spooked and he was thrown off, he died in the hut of a peasant farmer just outside Heidelberg' Anne said with a saddened voice, Mary closed her eyes sadly.

'Did he suffer?' She asked and Anne hesitated.

'I do not know my brother only wrote so much, both Philipp and Otto Henry never had children there is a great interest who receives their lands, that was my brother's main interest' Anne said regrettably.

'He was not married?' Mary asked some surprised laced in her sad voice and Anne shook her head.

'No, marriage never interested Philipp when he was younger, he wanted adventure, then after he met you, he wanted no one else' Anne said and Mary stood abruptly. Anne looked mortified as if she had said too much.

'Excuse me' Mary said and quickly left the room without looking behind. Henry wanted to follow her, to grab her, and hold her to him and let her cry whatever tears she wished to shed. He cursed himself once again, he cursed how selfish he had been, he did not want a German alliance, he did not want his grown daughter married to threaten his young son. Henry felt Arthur take his hand and silently they moved to another time and place. Mary stood outside a manor in a beautifully kept garden. Henry saw it was summer, the sun was shining and not a trace of a breeze was around. Mary was dressed in a dark green gown, standing next to a man. There was nothing romantically suspicious about them at all, the man looked to be about eighty. Henry looked at his daughter's face and winched. She had aged much too prematurely, and her mother had even managed to retain her looks in to her thirties.

'Next to her is Sir Robert Rochester, he runs her household' Arthur said and Henry nodded, Rochester was of middle height, almost white hair and a big bushy beard, so thick Henry could barely make out his face.

'The Emperor has sent the ship, his agent is just in the next village playing along with the ploy that he is there to sell grain, I implore you my lady to think over this matter' Rochester said and Henry glanced around to Arthur in interest.

'We are now in 1550, Charles V has finally sent a ship and some men to take Mary out of England just as she wished since she was fifteen years of age and you really began to ignore her, your own daughter, for your newest love' Arthur said dispassionately. Henry said nothing, he would laugh if Mary chose to go, from the sheer irony of it all that her brother was fated to die and after all those years of being a bastard she would his eldest living child and heiress. Henry turned to watch his daughter as she weighted her options, she truly did look torn.

'She wants to go, she's always wanted to leave, when Philipp of Bavaria came along she dreamt she could leave once again, he would take her away, she wants to see Spain, to see her Hapsburg cousins, perhaps even her Aviz cousins in Portugal, she wants to see Alhambra, the resting place of her grandparents the catholic kings, the place where he mother grew up, she adores all things Spanish as it makes her feel closer to her mother, she would have been proudly born a Spaniard, but she won't go, she will choose to stay in England' Arthur said and Henry nodded his chest puffed up how Mary in the end chose England.

'I cannot go Sir Robert' She said sounding both horrified and saddened by her words, Henry frowned looking at her.

'When I was a child my mother fought for me, she defied my father a frighteningly powerful man and asserted that she was his true wife, she died in exile when she could have died in comfort, and she died there for me, and it would be an insult to her bravery and memory if I fled now' Mary said and let out a sigh of disappointment.

'I have been a coward, and now I will disappoint the emperor in all that he has done for me' She said shaking her head, Rochester spoke.

'No my lady, I will impress upon the imperial agent how it is impossible for you to leave at this time, there are spies along the road' Rochester said gently too her and she nodded at him and half smiled looking grateful. Arthur brushed his hand against Henry's and Henry found himself in an almost completely dark room. He saw that Rochester stood next to Mary with two other men, both seemed around Mary's age.

'There are rumours that he has died' Rochester said with a strangely soft voice for such a fierce looking man, Henry suppressed an amused smile as he now understood that the 'he' Rochester was referring to was Edward.

'Have you heard this from a reliable source, rumours can be true of course but most are nonsense' Mary said and one of the new men stepped towards he, he was plain looking, sandy hair and had a hooked nose.

'That is Sir Francis Englefield' Arthur muttered. Englefield relayed to Mary that the rumours were leaking out from court and that Edward had been ill for a long time. The other new man nodded.

'My lady, I think it prudent that you act fast' He said and Arthur muttered that the man was Sir Edward Waldegrave, interestingly he was Sir Robert Rochester's maternal nephew. Henry was happy enough that Mary honestly seemed upset at the death of her brother, even though by law right now she should be proclaimed Queen. There was a great long pause as Mary stared off into the distance and the three men stood silently with more patience than Henry.

'We shall leave here tonight' Mary said and Henry felt himself nod, happy the girl had the good sense to run before John Dudley and his cronies came to do what they want while establishing that young girl Jane on the throne. Henry was not prepared for her to continue.

'I will go with a few faithful servants to another of my estates, I shall press to become Queen of England as by divine right, and by law the crown is mine to wear' She said with more conviction than Henry had ever heard her say.

'I ask for you to say little to anyone, you three are to get those closest to use to prepare to travel lightly, we will go to Norfolk where the bulk of influence I have is' She said and Rochester nodded, the three men moved quickly, leaving Mary alone with her thoughts. Henry felt Arthur touch his hand and they stood in a scene Henry never thought would happen. Mary was seated on the throne of England surrounded by several men including Rochester, Engelfield, and Waldegrave.

'Mary is Queen of England, Northumberland and his pals on the council declared poor lady Jane queen but by popular support those around him defected to Mary's banner and Northumberland surrendered,, he is now in the tower of London along with his sons Henry, John, Ambrose, Robert, and of course Guildford' Arthur said and Henry nodded, after all of this time of fear, England accepted a female sovereign. He had been very convinced that England would not accept a female ruler since Matilda, that the accession of Mary over a male heir would ensure a civil war much like that of the War of the Roses. Henry wondered what his father would think! Lady Beaufort would be delighted, and Katherine would be smug. Henry looked back to his daughter and her council.

'What are they waiting for?' He asked but before Arthur could answer it was announced.

'Lady Jane Grey' A page said. Henry shook his head, her liberty would have been forsaken when she claimed the crown was hers. Henry wondered if Mary was more merciful than himself?

Lady Jane Grey was only sixteen as far as Henry could remember. If sad by her mistreatment before at the hands of her mother and father, she looked almost sick with worry at how Mary would handle her now. Nevertheless the lady came and curtsied to Mary who smiled kindly at the frightened girl. Henry really couldn't see Mary doing harm to the child, she was nothing but a pawn in the hands of the duke of Northumberland.

'Lady Jane, I have not seen you in some years, you have grown' Mary said with a kind smile and the shivering girl calmed herself. The council around Mary glanced at one another sternly but remained silent. Henry recognised a few, and saw that the same men he disliked were still here several years later. Was England not able to produce any decent politicians? Mary gestured to one of attendants for a drink, the attended came and Mary ushered him to hand it to Jane. The young girl took a moment to gulp down her ale, she passed the empty cup back.

'Now Lady Jane heed my warning, tell me what events took place for you to take the crown from my poor dead brother which should have been given to me and place it as your own?' Mary asked, and Lady Jane nodded and took a brave breath.

'I was wed to my lord Guildford Dudley a month beforehand, my father duke of Suffolk and my lord Guildford's father the duke of Northumberland had bargained for me to be the bride, whereas before my father made noises about me wedding the most noble prince King Edward' Jane said and she paused as she gave out a shuddering sob, Mary looked on in surprise and patience while young Jane found her voice. Henry watched on as the council all shifted uncomfortably, with disdain Henry realised they were to blame as much for this as this poor innocent girl.

'On the sixth day of July, I was eating a meal at my father's residence in London when the lords of the privy council came to me and told me I was to be Queen of England, that Eddie -… King Edward had declared me to be his successor' She said, Mary eyed her lords coldly around, just as Jane's emotions seemed to get the better of her.

'I did not want to be Queen, then I saw the folly of it all, my lord Northumberland had planned it, he married me to his son, he told Edward to give the crown to me, Edward had been ill for a long time, I barely saw him, the last time I did he was dreadfully pale and thin' Jane said and began to sob once again.

'Henry could you make a mental not to teach Edward how to give charming romantic gifts to ladies, ones which they actually want' Arthur said and Henry nodded. They continued to listen to the young girl.

'My mother and father would not hear of my insistence that the crown was not mine, they told me to be dutiful, that Edward had given it to me, he entrusted England to me' She said staring at Mary with urgency, Mary nodded sadly to the girl. Henry was hoping Mary would be lenient on the poor girl. He could tell it was dawning on Mary that Edward had cared for this girl, and the girl had cared for Edward. Henry wondered how Mary felt about Frances Courtenay's part in all of this intrigue. Elizabeth of York had been the eldest, Catherine of York almost the youngest, Elizabeth of York had her children at a young age, Catherine of York had spaced them out, there were only perhaps four years between Mary and Frances Courtenay they knew one another as young girls, and was more of a cousin to Mary than she was to Henry. Henry wondered if Mary would forgive the slight Frances has done to her. Henry watched as his daughter stood from her throne and went over to the young girl and handed her a handkerchief, Lady Jane patted her wet tear stricken cheeks as Mary stood quietly next to her.

'I am afraid lady Jane I cannot release you and your husband lord Guildford just yet, you will return to the tower of London and remain in one of the royal apartments under supervision until further notice when a time of all these plots and intrigues have settled down' Mary said and lady Jane nodded.

'Edward must have thought highly of you' Mary told the girl and Jane smiled sadly.

'He was very sad at your estrangement' Jane said quietly in response and Mary paused and closed her eyes for a moment. She muttered something that sounded like.

'Poor child' Again Henry saw that Mary never seemed to understand that Edward was old for his age, he remembered their arguments, Edward wanted his will to be obeyed, and Mary refused to accept his word, thinking what she deemed his childish mind to be corrupted by his councillors. Henry looked to his daughter - Queen Mary as gestured towards her guards who came and led lady Jane out of the chamber with a bow to Mary. Henry wondered what would happen to her and to her young husband.

* * *

**Does anyone know how Philipp of Bavaria actually died?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks as usual for the reviews always appreciated! **

* * *

Henry barely realised that Arthur had taken his hand, they reappeared in Henry's old rooms in Greenwich, which were now the Queen's rooms. Mary was sitting at a table playing cards with several of her ladies, they were giggling and talking of their husbands, of their children and mostly of religion, they were definitely Mary's friends. Henry could hardly believe these were the quarters were he had woman in here for entirely different reasons, the decorations were feminine, the colours a mixture of yellow, light blue and green compared to Henry's old masculine dark colouring. At the head of the table, Henry saw his daughter lose in cards, the new delighted Queen took the defeat and loss of a hundred pounds rather gracefully, and slowly the women rose to leave the room. Henry noticed oddly among these of old maids - his daughter sadly included - that a lone young girl was attending upon Mary. It was not to Henry's disappointmen Elizabeth but a pretty fair haired young lady.

'That is the daughter of Sir William Dormer' Arthur said as if Henry was to know who exactly Sir William Dormer was. When it became apparent to Arthur, Henry had no idea who William Dormer was Arthur gave some insight.

'The former betrothal of your beloved Jane Seymour' Arthur said and Henry glanced quickly around to the girl but she had already left. What betrothal of Jane's? Arthur looked unimpressed.

'Lancelot, apart from a male heir and quail eggs, what exactly did you two talk about?' Henry was about to retort something nasty but his eyes fell upon another lady he would never have expected to be with Mary. Lone remaining with the Queen was Lady Anne Stanhope, she would be the duchess of Somerset in this godforsaken future, but Henry stubbornly still thought of her as the countess of Hertford. Lady Anne had aged, perhaps saddened and heart drained by the death of her husband, but Henry had heard rumours that she had constantly bullied him. She could still miss him, there was a time after he had Katherine Howard's empty head chopped off where he believed he cried at how much he missed her silly cheery self. Looking back upon his fifth marriage and Katherine's reception at court it was a trait of hers that only he seemed to enjoy, Mary especially disliked her. Henry wondered if it were because Anne Boleyn was kin to Katherine Howard, but surely the future duchess of Somerset was not so begrudging? Henry watched as Mary looked up from her table eyeing her defeated cards and noticed Anne Stanhope.

'You wished to speak to me your majesty?' Anne said with a slight bow, Mary nodded but for once in this sequence she looked worried. Mary put down her cards face down and clasped her hands together as if subconsciously she was saying a prayer.

'I wish to talk to you my dear Nan over the matter of marriage' Mary said and Henry frowned, Good God, who would she put as King of England? Who did she take a fancy to? Philipp of Bavaria was dead, who else was there? He could not recall a single man except Eustace Chapuys that Mary liked. He heard rumours that she had flirted with the Spanish Duke of Najera, it seemed completely out of character and he would have sooner believed Katherine of Aragon and sweet Jane had cuckolded him twice over and Anne Boleyn in truth desired the quiet life. It dawned on Henry suddenly who Mary would wish to marry.

'Charles V, she'll want to marry Charles V, she is obsessed with Spain' Henry said shaking his head, before Arthur had a chance to reply Henry continued.

'Isn't he sixty now?' Henry asked disapproving of the match. Charles had caused him much inconvenience when he allowed his troops to sack Rome and take the useless Bishop of Rome in his 'protection'.

'He's _not_ even Spanish, went there for the first time when he was in his early twenties' Henry said shaking his head. Henry turned his attention back to Mary and Anne Stanhope who were discussing the countess's children, especially the marriage of her eldest son. Henry remembered congratulating Edward Seymour on the birth of his first son and inquired to what name was chosen - truthfully he half expected 'Henry' -, the proud father had clenched his jaw tightly and stated the boy was called "Thomas". Katherine Howard could have figured out that the boy's paternity was slightly confusing. Henry looked to Anne and truly believed that she was able to cuckold her husband, but with a brother! With a thought about Katherine of Aragon he agreed to himself that no woman should ever compare two brothers.

'What about two sisters?' Arthur asked smiled smugly and Henry wished to punch Arthur's teeth into the back of his mouth.

'That was different' Henry started lamely, Arthur seemed to be in the mood for a good argument, it was very Margaret Beaufort of him.

'You truly are a case study in hypocrisy' Arthur said shaking his head with the annoying grin still remaining. Lucky for Arthur, Anne Stanhope ceased to talk about herself and asked why Mary had asked her to remain behind. His daughter sombre and gloomy replied to her friend.

'I have been thinking deeply over the matter of _my own marriage'_ She said quietly and Henry gritted his teeth, Charles would King of England, they would produce a Hapsburg Prince who would sit on the throne, would they name him Henry, Henry wondered curiously?

'Arthur's a good fine name' His brother said next to him and continued on.

'Not many use it, everyone is called Henry, Charles, Thomas, Edward, when you pass on from this world, it gets mighty confusing, especially when families name their children in honour of their dead elder children' Arthur chuckled. Henry had always thought he would call his eldest son Henry, and he did, he had a son with Katherine and an illegitimate son with Elizabeth Blount. For his second son he imagined Edward, third he thought perhaps Charles for his good friend, the magical fourth son he had been confident about having would have been William for the conqueror, possibly he might have had an Edmund in honour of his other grandfather but never since the day he learned he was prince of Wales, and heir to the throne of England following the death of the gentleman beside him had he ever entertained the notion of naming his son Arthur. That had produced another argument with their father and thinking back now fifty years later Henry realised how petty it was of him. He could not really remember why he and Arthur never really liked each other? Different natures? different interests? different residence? All of the above? Even Margaret had never named a child for her brother, she had chosen 'Edward' for their grandfather. She refused to name him 'Charles' to give Brandon the satisfaction. That poor boy was also dead.

'Our sister the Queen of Scots named one of her sons for me' Arthur said oddly quiet. Henry paused in thought, their sister had bad luck in children also, four sons, three daughters. She might as well had none, for the grief the ones who lived caused her in her short life. Three boys died in infancy, and Henry remembered hearing that his sister Mary had named her son 'Arthur'. The boy was born Henry remembered exactly October 20, 1509. Henry had been worried that it was some sign from God, Mary whom Henry had no qualms about seeing the back of, had named Arthur to spite him. She was reminding Henry she was his heiress until Katherine provided him with an heir, and in turn young Arthur of Rothesay was Mary's heir. The chilling omen Henry had worried about was that young Arthur was born a month after the anniversary of his uncle Arthur's birth in the year his uncle should have become King. Henry remembered briefly a faint memory of his mother saying proudly how her own little Arthur had been a month premature but had fought on for her, with a quick calculation in 1509, Henry had realised his nephew and possible heir was like his brother being born again. Henry turned his thoughts back to his little heiress who knocked the Scots off the line of succession.

'I have received a formal offer of marriage' Mary said remaining oddly tight lipped about the whole affair.

'From who?' Stanhope asked curiously and Mary let out a fond smile.

'From his greatness Emperor Charles V, he wishes me to marry his son Philip, Prince of Spain' Mary said and Henry said nothing, he hadn't expected that. Wasn't Philip too young? He was only about twenty, Mary was an old maid, beauty had abandoned by her.

'Philip is twenty six, a widower with a son Don Carlos' Arthur said with a disapproving face, Henry was trying to figure out what his brother disapproved of, the cradle snatcher? Or the lusty Spanish Prince? Surely not the young Don Carlos.

'The councillors may not accept it your majesty, it is their fear that a foreigner would take over the rule of England, many wish for you to marry Lord Edward Courtenay who you liberated from the Tower of London' Stanhope said and he watched as Mary turned stern at once at the mention of Courtenay. Courtenay? Edward Courtenay? With a sinking stomach Henry remembered locking the boy up, but since unlike poor young Henry Pole with the Plantagenet blood, he had no rebellious ungrateful scoundrel Cardinal of an uncle who did all he could to belittle his own King and patron.

'Who wishes this?' Mary asked at once and Lady Anne hesitated.

'My lord the Bishop of Winchester, the duke of Norfolk, and some members of the council' Lady Stanhope replied and Henry almost saw the steam come from Mary's ears. Henry vaguely remembered locking up the duke of Norfolk and deciding that the warrant for his death should be drawn up and yet he was still alive, he must have been about eighty by now? Lady Stanhope continued.

'Your Grace Gardiner the bishop of Winchester is overly fond of Lord Courtenay, like a son he never had, they bonded while they were in the Tower' Lady Stanhope replied and Henry frowned, he didn't remember throwing Gardiner in the Tower, and he did not know he had the intentions of doing so. Although if the man did not bring back Philipp of Bavaria back soon, he would in the Tower quicker than he could say 'traitor'.

'During Edward's reign the papist Gardiner was slung into jail on the orders of Edward' Arthur added and Henry grunted, he found it funny his little boy acting so serious and grown like a man that he would never become.

'Edward is naturedly a rather grave child' Arthur told him but Henry ignored him.

'He takes notes of sermons then questions his companions on each part of interest to him, and sadly the boy is only known to have spontaneously laughed out loud once' Arthur said half amused like the bad uncle he was. Henry had some work with the boy when he returned to his time, make his tutors do less serious work and more playtime, and perhaps tickling the boy might do the trick.

'Why did Mary free Norfolk?' Henry asked, Norfolk was rather involved in insulting Mary's mother in the great matter. Arthur shrugged.

'He's a powerful magnate, she needed him, he would prove some use to her and loyal' He said and Henry nodded a little disturbed at her judgement.

'Did she free all the prisoners from the Tower of London?' He asked incredulously and Arthur smiled darkly.

'Do not fear, she'll fill it up once again in time' Henry was about to ask more but Arthur gestured for him to look to Mary who was diplomatically naming all of Philip of Spain's qualities, he was said to be handsome, Lady Stanhope suggested that Mary seek a portrait, and Henry suggested that Mary not use Hans Holbein.

'But what of the succession?' Lady Stanhope asked and Henry nodded, Philip was the heir to a huge empire, Charles ruled Germany, Austria, Spain, Italy - sometimes -, Spain and the low countries as well as the New World, although Henry was not sure if they were as big as his European territories.

'I have heard rumours that the Emperor plans to cede Spain, the Low Countries, Italy and the New World to Philip, while the emperor's brother my other cousin the archduke Ferdinand will become emperor' Mary said her chin up proudly. How had she not in all those years, break out of her chains that kept to England and run off to her cousins? He did not realise that Mary had that much willpower, his daughter surprised him more and more. That being said how was Philip to be King of England if he was expected elsewhere, Chares V himself was heard to have complained about the constant travel and difficulties his duties impressed upon him "I speak Spanish to God, Italian to women, French to men, and German to my horse" this he was heard to have said near one of Henry's ambassadors while moving his household and armies once again from one location to another. In retrospect, Henry rather liked his tiny island compared to such a huge empire, he was no longer confident in himself that he would have kept it all in one piece. He again turned his attentions to Mary who had seemed at first to be seeking advice from a reluctant Anne Stanhope but was not very much in favour of the match.

'My lord Prince has already a son to succeed him in Don Carlos, any son we have will inherit England, but be the brother of the King of Spain' She said with a great grin and ecstatic in her own happiness at keeping Anglo-Spanish relations alive she did not seem to realise that not everyone loved the Spaniards.

'What about the council?' Anne asked and Mary frowned,

'Traitors all of them, but I need them, who else is there?' Mary asked shaking her head wearily. A serious frown came to her face once again, she almost looked slightly redder than before.

'Do you think it would be foolish to marry a man younger than myself, he is only twenty six, there is a ten year age gap between us' She said and Anne wisely shook her head at her Monarch.

'Oh no my lady, he would be much honoured' She said and he could Mary did not believe her. She seemed to be turning slightly more red, and the way she fiddled nervously with her loose hair had Henry realising she was too scared to ask a question. She had done that for a long time as a child and he would urge her to speak up calling upon her that she would the Queen of England one day. He wasn't sure if he ever really considered her being his heir.

'Yes, weren't you a man with a legitimate daughter and an illegitimate son but describe yourself as 'childless'' Arthur said and Henry ignored him but his stomach lurched uncomfortably when faced with the truth.

'Would it be too difficult to keep a younger man…content?' Mary asked and Henry tried not to gag there and then at what Mary was asking the countess who looked at Mary with affection, possibly some humour also but Anne Stanhope said nothing and shook her head. This was a subject a father should not hear coming from his daughter's mouth, Arthur was just torturing him now.

'No, it is not too difficult,... and it can be rather nice in return' Stanhope said and Mary nodded gravely as if she received news of her mother's death all over. Mary stood rather suddenly and smiled to her friend.

'I thank you my good friend Nan, I shall speak in more details with the Imperial ambassador and inform the council of my decision' She said and Anne nodded and curtsied, it was her cue to leave and Anne Stanhope left with a smile leaving Mary to her own devices. Henry felt Arthur touch his hand and they were in the privy chamber at Whitehall. This time however there seemed to be some sort of panic among the courtiers and councillors who were rushing back and forth one another. It was obvious some great crisis had occurred in Mary's reign, how long had she ruled? He then spotted Mary sitting on her throne looking very calm and collective, the times she opened her eyes from prayer to glance at her subjects she looked on them with disdain.

'This is January 1554, the Queen your daughter is facing a rebellion over the announcement that she shall marry Philip of Spain' Arthur said to Henry's consternation, she truly was going ahead with the Spanish match. Henry's eye caught a courtier who was rushing between other courtiers like a headless chicken. What made him more noticeably was that he was especially tall, a rather handsome man, and dressed in armour as though about to lead an army, but he seemed completely terrified at the prospect of doing so. The man younger than Mary quickly crossed over to her and bowed but seemed unaware of protocol approaching a monarch and almost stood on Mary he was that close. Mary narrowed her eyes and her annoyance was obvious to all watching expect for the man.

'Your majesty Wyatt's rebels are nearing the city walls, if they make it over London bridge we are at their mercy' The man said and Mary masked whatever impatience she had for the man and nodded serenely.

'You have been given a commission Courtenay, you shall lead the army with the Duke of Norfolk to put a stop to this rebellion' She said and Courtenay nodded. Henry stared at the man barely recognising the youth he shut up in the Tower of London. Courtenay looked as if Mary's words were of great discomfort to him.

'He has the heart of Lion, this one' Arthur said sarcastically as Courtenay fumbled with the hilt of his sword.

'To be fair, it's not his fault he is socially inept, you threw him into the Tower of London when he was eleven' Arthur said and Henry nodded accepting the responsibility, his only defence was he acted out of love for Edward. He was scared for the safety of his infant son surrounded by older boys who could have become potential heirs, all related to King Edward IV. The pilgrimage of grace especially worried him. They watched as Edward Courtenay did not do as Mary seemed to wish and remove himself from her presence. He remained standing in front of her and then spoke hesitantly.

'Perhaps this has changed your majesty's mind about your desire for a foreign husband, the people are clearly disaffected' He said and Mary's nostrils flared, but she seemed to refrain from speaking harshly to the man.

'I am seeing their ill-conceived fear that this land will fall into the hands of the Spaniard, but the crown is mine by right and descent, I am the Queen, and as Queen it is my duty to give my people their heir, and as Queen it is important to maintain alliances, and improve trade relations, the marriage with Philip of Spain shall hopefully prove fruitful' She said and her tone left no room to object and Courtenay meekly submitted to her and nodded, he bowed and backed away from her and went off to find Norfolk to take charge of the army.

'She let _him_ ride out with an army!' Henry said incredulously watching as Courtenay almost slipped while fiddling with his sword once again.

'As a direct relation to our grandfather King Edward, many seem as a claimant to the throne, more so enhanced by his imprisonment in the Tower' Arthur said and Henry sighed, people were unbearably fickle. Henry looked around to see who he recognised in this country ruled by Mary. He saw Stephen Gardiner standing close by ordering others about, how was he still alive? Other sordid characters were Richard Rich, Risley and several prominent earls such as Shrewsbury who were all speaking about the rebels. It suddenly dawned on Henry what Courtenay had said earlier.

'Did Courtenay say "Wyatt's" rebels?' Henry asked remembering Thomas Wyatt and his closeness to Anne Boleyn. Arthur nodded.

'Obviously not Wyatt the Poet you remember, but his son Thomas Wyatt the younger, as a young man he travelled around Spain and developed a deep dislike of the Spaniards therefore was horrified about Mary's plan to marry Span's heir, so this rebellion at least on his part was not due towards the religious tensions, but more for patriotic reasons of not wanting a Spaniard to be the King' Arthur said with a shrug. Henry couldn't remember Thomas Wyatt having children.

'Oh yes, Thomas the Younger is his only son, and his daughter is a lady named Anne' Arthur said with a sly smile gracing his lips and Henry fought the urge to hit him once again. It seems William Dormer had the audacity to name his daughter Jane, and Thomas Wyatt had the audacity to name his daughter Anne, Henry felt jealous once again. It irritated him that Jane may have given her heart to William Dormer but he truly knew nothing of it, but if Anne had lain with Thomas Wyatt Henry would really be furious. He always knew there was an affection between the two of them, he read Wyatt's poems.

'Was she a maiden when I bed her?' Henry asked and Arthur shrugged.

'That is neither here nor there' Arthur said and would not say more, Henry gritted his teeth, so he had three wives who lied about their virginity, Katherine and Anne and her cousin Katherine Howard.

'Ah Henry you're not starting that again are you?' Arthur said in a tired voice, he then gestured for Henry to look to Mary, they followed her as she address Norfolk who had a head of hair which was fully white, he looked rather unhealthy looking and Henry felt the chances of Mary's success were slim to none.

'The rebels Sir Peter Carew and Sir James Crofts have fled, rumour has it that Crofts has fled to the low countries where the emperor will obtain him, the Duke of Suffolk according to my agents has attempted to take Coventry but the city closed its gates to him therefore he surrendered when the capital is secure he will be brought to the Tower, it is Wyatt who lone remains at large, it is your duty My lord Norfolk and My lord Devon to bring the rebel army into submission' Mary said to Norfolk and to Courtenay who Henry worked out had gotten his father's old title back. Henry remembered a time on his progress up north and when he once watched a younger Mary in awe when she addressed the former rebels. She gave a speech with such charisma he thought she never would have and knew that he wished for her to have a better life, not to make her a princess again but for her to be acceptable in the succession should the worst happen to Edward. It was Katherine Parr that made it a reality and spurred him onwards to make the Third Act of Succession. At this moment watching how she went about ordering those around her to calm themselves, and ordering Norfolk and Courtenay not to dally any longer, he realised once again she was far more capable than he ever thought. Henry felt Arthur brush his hand against him, and they reappeared in a different time, but they stood once again in Whitehall's privy chambers where Mary sat on the throne. The palace was almost eerie silent, Mary was surrounded by few grooms and pages, and the main person in attendance was a man of average stature with an auburn beard and darker hair.

'That is the imperial ambassador Simon Renard, he is a Frenchman but a servant to Charles and in turn his son Philip, Mary has a deep reliance on this man, she sees him as a friend and a source of guidance as once so was Eustace Chapuys' Arthur said and Henry nodded he had liked Eustace Chapuys.

'However unlike Eustace Chapuys, he does not have Mary's best interests at heart and solely cares for his own interest first and then his monarchs' Arthur said and Henry eyed the man watching as Mary smiled at Renard.

'Suffolk, Wyatt, and Crofts are in the Tower along with several others' Mary said in triumph. Renard offered his congrats but did not sound as happy about it.

'And may I enquire as to what will become of the traitors in the Tower?' The Imperial ambassador asked with a particularly strong French accent. Mary did not seem to have any difficulty in understanding him.

'It is a matter myself and the council have been debating, Suffolk and Wyatt shall have to be executed when they give all information concerning the rebellion, Crofts shall also join them in death, may God have mercy on their souls' Mary said shaking her head.

'And what is to become of the Lady Jane Grey, the daughter of the duke of Suffolk?' He asked and Mary said nothing for a moment, and Renard waited patiently, Mary still did not reply.

'The emperor shows some concern over the claims of the lady Jane Grey, it is well known how she put herself as Queen of England, while allowing Northumberland's armies to try and intercept you, Northumberland even sent one of his sons Lord Robert Dudley to arrest you, and deprive you of your rightful place' Renard said smarmily, Mary found her tongue.

'The girl is clearly innocent in all accounts, it is her parents folly that has warrant her such infamy, it does disturb me of the emperor's concern but the culprits Northumberland and now Suffolk shall be condemned and mercy granted to lady Jane and her husband Guildford who are innocent' Mary said and Renard cleared his throat.

'Wasn't it your majesty's tolerance and mercy at the beginning of your reign that has been the cause of this rebellion, forgive me my lady but should you have executed rather rightly the duke of Suffolk the rebellion might not have occurred' Renard said fighting a sly smile as Mary looked concerned for a moment.

'Daughters cannot chose their fathers Ambassador, her father shall suffer for his faults' Mary countered and Renard cleared his throat annoyingly once again.

'I have heard from Don Ruy Gomez de Silva, a childhood companion and Prince Philip's most trusted advisor and he has said that the Prince has some doubts about coming to England in light of the hostile environment, and also fear for himself, and for you your majesty if a pretender to the throne keeps threatening dissent and rebellion' Renard said and Mary looked pained for a moment.

'I will speak with my councillors once again ambassador and we shall discuss the best course with my lady Jane Grey, I _had_ hoped to release her eventually from the Tower when the country became more stable following my accession' Mary said and Renard cleared his throat and Henry wished to grab him by it and rattle him.

'It is my understanding that your bastard sister Lady Elizabeth was also involved with Sir Thomas Wyatt the younger's rebellion' He said and Henry hissed at how Elizabeth was being referred. To Henry's great concern Mary did not chide him for speaking of her sister in that manner of disrespect and looked grave once again.

'My sister's involvement in the plots are being investigated, I should not be surprised she enjoys intrigue like her mother' Mary said with such bitterness he had never heard her speak of. Renard looked delighted with Mary's response and nodded sympathetically.

'May I suggest your majesty thoroughly investigates your sister's involvement with the plots and have her arrested' Renard said and Henry almost went for him but remembered he was like a ghost in this hideous world. He looked to Mary hoping against all that she would shout at the ambassador for his haughty arrogance and exile him from the court…. Nay England! But she did not, she seemed almost pleased to hear Elizabeth been spoken about as such. Henry remembered Arthur telling him once before that Mary's feelings for Elizabeth would sour as Elizabeth became a woman and resembled Anne Boleyn and Mary was no longer able to keep her hatred within her.

'There are rumours that she is not my sister' Mary said fighting a smile on her face, Renard smiled in response and nodded.

'They say she was sired by the great Whore's musician Mark Smeaton' Mary said and Arthur laughed, which Henry found completely inappropriate in this maddening time. How did Mary think that? Elizabeth had more of a resemble to him than Mary did, perhaps she was convincing herself otherwise. Mark Smeaton the musician! Even Anne would never have sunk that low, she didn't like music that much. Henry couldn't ignore Arthur's chuckles any more.

'What is so amusing brother?' Henry asked and Arthur smiled.

'Let us just say that Smeaton while he lived, jousted on the other horse' Arthur said with a wink and Henry realised what he was talking about.

'Sodomy!' Henry sputtered, he thought over Smeaton's friendship with….George Boleyn! Before he could say anymore Mary spoke once again.

'Perhaps the lady if she unaccommodating could be transferred to the Tower for a reminder of the fate that can fall on those who betray their master' Mary said and Henry's mouth opened in surprise, where had his sweet daughter gone, and where had this woman come from? She would sent Elizabeth to the Tower to remind her what fate had befallen on her mother. Renard spoke again.

'I implore your majesty to think through such weighty matters such as these as this is reflects the concerns of my master and his son, if there is cause for the lady Jane and the lady Elizabeth to receive the backing of the English people it would worry my master of sending his only son and heir to England' Renard said and Mary nodded.

'You may tell the emperor that I am certain there shall be no other rebellions in England, and that matters would be different if he would send his son to me and for Prince Philip to show himself to the English people to appease their minds' She said and Renard nodded smiling, he bowed and left the room, Henry watched his retreating back cursing the man. Henry expected Arthur to show him another place, but instead Stephen Gardiner walked into the room.

'_Is_ he our cousin?' Henry asked Arthur who nodded.

'His father William Gardiner killed King Richard at Bosworth, and our father married his illegitimate cousin Helen Tudor, our uncle Jasper's daughter to Gardiner and knighted him as a reward, they had two others son, I was more a companion of Stephen's elder brother Richard Gardiner' Arthur paused in thought.

'Why did he call him Richard?' He asked out loud, Henry had no answer, guilty consceince?

Their conversation was interrupted as Gardiner came towards Mary and bowed.

'Your grace' Mary greeted him

'Your majesty I have come to ask for you to pardon my lord Courtenay for all his actions in the rebellion' He said clasping his hands in front of him, resting them on his stomach.

'Courtenay fled the battlefield in terror when his and Norfolk's troops came towards Wyatt's, in the end both armies fled from their leaders and the rebellion fizzled out' Arthur told Henry, Henry still remembered the terror of the Pilgrimage of Grace and wondered how Mary had not cracked like those around her.

'Gardiner is Mary's Lord Chancellor and she created him as the Bishop of Winchester, it should be noted she does not really like him as a person but he is Catholic, and he feels the same for her' Arthur said and Henry nodded feeling a fatherly affection for Mary was offended by Stephen Gardiner once again. Mary seemed not in the mood to discuss Courtenay.

'He conspired with the rebels to take my throne, marry himself to my sister and set them up as King and Queen of England' She said and Gardiner paused.

'He is little better than a youth your majesty, he was in the Tower for a long time' He said and Mary nodded she looked almost sympathetic.

'Well he shall remain in the Tower for some time afterwards and I shall see how far my mercy shall grant him, for now he is to remain quietly in the Tower until the matter of my marriage has come to pass' She said and Gardiner nodded again not looking happy with her.

'He does not support the marriage of Philip and Mary and had vouched for Courtenay' Arthur said and Henry nodded thinking how strange this place was. When Mary married her husband was her better, and then not only would he rule their household but he would rule her country. How else could it be? Gardiner stood and bowed as if to leave but Mary held up her hand.

'Your grace I ask for you to have members of the my council sent to arrest my so called sister lady Elizabeth and to interrogate her dealings with Sir Thomas Wyatt the younger' Mary said Gardiner did not seem surprised nor concerned about this and nodded.

'Your wish is my command my lady' He nodded and went to leave but Mary could not seem to stop herself.

'There are rumours that she is not the daughter of my father, is there any truth in the rumours that Thomas Wyatt the elder and Boleyn were once lovers?' Mary asked and Gardiner paused.

'I know there were some affection between the two or at least that is what I heard' He said and Henry believed him, Gardiner was no fan of Anne Boleyn and would have had no qualms about telling Mary so. Mary nodded and dismissed him with her hand and he bowed and left. Henry stood looking at Mary wondering what exactly was running through her mind. She seemed uncaring towards her family, and showing a determination to marry who she wanted with the disregard to her councillors and subject's feelings, with some alarm he reflected she was rather like himself. Would she really send Elizabeth to her death? He could not see it, surely some affection existed within her, even just a smidge. Henry felt his brother touch his hand and they reappeared in the Great hall of some Castle that Henry did not recognise right away. Then he spotted the round table of King Arthur and his knights and smiled.

'We are in Winchester Castle' Henry said in some surprise having expected to remain in London throughout all of the moments of Mary. Arthur smiled fondly.

'According to our father's historians this was the site of King Arthur, and this was where he moved his court to, when Mother was expecting me I was born in the priory of St Swithin's' Arthur said and Henry nodded smiling to his brother but thinking privately of the difference between Arthur's birth and his own. It pretty much reflected how their father viewed them, Arthur received a glittering flattering entry into the world supplied with the lavish christening at Winchester Cathedral, Henry was born at Greenwich but did not know when and where he was baptised. Henry spotted Mary surrounded by her ladies, she was pacing back and forth her calm passive face replaced by sheer panic.

'Philip of Spain has arrived into England, and is on his way to meet her' Arthur said to Henry's surprise, the marriage was going ahead. Orders went about for everyone to take their positions and Mary sat down on her throne nervously almost missing the seat. The court assembled into their proper positions and waited for their King to enter.

'His majesty King Philip of Naples' A herald announced and Philip of Hapsburg entered the great hall. Henry's first impressions were that thankfully he did not have his father's chin. Philip's mother was said to be a great beauty, and obvious he received most of his looks from her but he had lips bigger than those next to him and Henry saw that he tried to hide them by wearing facial hair. He looked ridiculously younger than Mary already and he was not yet standing next to his future wife. Philip strode into the hall smiling as he went by everyone and nodding to those who smiled at him. He reached Mary and she greeted him with a kiss on the lips as was custom for England, a trait that foreigners found odd. Whatever thought passed through Philip's mind having been kissed by a noticeably older woman he kept on a happy face and smiled. The Spanish nobility clambered into the great hall much to the chagrin of the English nobility but in the face of celebrations they all behaved well and Henry watched as Philip's subjects and Mary's subjects struck up conversations.

'His father ceded him the crown of Naples so his rank is equal to Mary's, as in the marriage treaty Philip has not been promised a say in the matter of government, in fact he receives little in the marriage expect his sole mission to restore the Catholic faith in England and to give the country a Catholic prince, and of course to avoid Mary marrying a Frenchman, he cannot speak a word of England' Arthur said with an amused smile and Henry nodded eyeing his love-struck daughter with his new son in law who smiled at his older wife. Philip indeed gave off a good impression that he found Mary attractive and interesting and his eyes remained solely on Mary, Henry was almost convinced that they could be happy until when Mary turned away Philip's mask slipped for a brief moment to show his dissatisfaction, Henry's heart clenched realising Mary had married the wrong man, thee would be no happiness with him. Unable to watch the farce, Henry walked in between to the nobility hearing the duke of Norfolk comment on the good looks Philip had, no one said anything about Mary's lost beauty. Henry spotted several of Mary's ladies in waiting swooning at the sight of Philip. Henry realised to his dismay he had been searching for Elizabeth and she was not here. Some worry for the girl crept up in him, where was his younger daughter?

'Elizabeth is at the Palace of Woodstock under house arrest, she is under the control of Sir Henry Bedingfield, whose father had been the gaoler of Catalina in the 1530s' Arthur said and Henry nodded thinking he would have to resolve his daughter's differences before he died. Henry watched as Philip rose from chair and Mary looked as if she missed him already.

'Goodnight my lords all!' He called with a smile as Mary looked on happily, the English nobility cheered as some of his Spaniards looked momentarily confused. He bowed to the Queen and left with his nobility as Mary sat staring at the door he left through with a dazed smile. What comes next, Henry decided only God knows. Henry felt Arthur take his hand and the great light engulfed them.


	18. Chapter 18

**As usual thanks for the reviews, and sorry about the long wait. Keep sharing your thoughts they are much appreciated.** **Also my timeline of events in Mary's reign are a little bit shuffled, hope no one minds.**

* * *

Henry stood in front of Mary and Philip of Spain, they sat in the privy chamber in Whitehall. The arms of England and the Hapsburg empire were together draped around the walls causing a sickening sensation in Henry's stomach. Philip in a better light than the one provided at Winchester looked even younger than Henry had thought originally. Judging by Mary's worsening looks he could see it was plausible for the lights to be dimmed when Philip was introduced to his older wife. Henry watched as Mary rested her hand closely to Philip's but the younger man seemed ignorant of the closeness that she wanted, or he was a good actor. Mary was talking animatedly to Philip who nodded and looked interested in her every word. Henry could hear her speak of jousts, banquets, masquerades and hunting. Philip honestly seemed interested and offered his own opinions. The conversation stalled for a moment, Mary glanced impatiently towards the privy chamber doors. Henry glanced to Arthur to shed light on the situation, Arthur was fighting a smile and Henry instantly knew whoever was coming was going to annoy him.

'They are now married, Philip is King of England, they married back in Winchester Cathedral' Arthur said then cocked his head towards Mary with a curious frown.

'She based her procedure for her wedding and celebrations based on my own and Catalina's marriage from fifty years ago, not exactly a very happy omen' Arthur said shrugging, Henry thought he heard him mutter 'women'. Indeed Henry was agreeing with Arthur and wondered why his pearl would do such a thing? Perhaps it was the Anglo - Spanish alliance being strengthened and encouraged, what better way to remember those happy times than reminding the people of the first Tudor Anglo - Spanish marriage. Conveniently it must have been left out that it did not work out for the first happy couple, Henry had a bad feeling it would not work out for these unfortunate dysfunctional twosome in front of him. He saw that Mary and Philip seemed to have exhausted whatever discussions they spoke about and sat in silence. Finally Mary interrupted the heavy silence.

'You must miss your father' She said both brightly and sympathetically, Philip's face remained unmoved and he shrugged.

'My father has been a busy man all my life, it has been my duty to be regent in Spain while he travels throughout his domains' He said and Mary looked saddened for her young husband, she put a gentle hand on Philip's and Henry could have sworn he saw Philip's eye twitch. Henry balled his fist much loving to have been able to stride forward and drag the ungrateful Spaniard away.

'It must have been difficult for you, and also your dear mother died when you were a child' She said softly with a tone suggesting she knew a thing or two about the pain of losing one's mother. Philip again looked unmoved.

'I do not remember my mother all that well, she died when I was eleven' He said and Mary nodded she seemed almost disgruntled at not getting more emotion out of the man, Henry had the feeling she wished him to cry and throw himself into her arms.

'Have you spent time at the Palace of Alhambra?' Mary asked fondly, Henry deemed Katherine had also droned on about this seemingly mythical palace to their daughter also. Philip nodded a fond smile gracing his slightly handsome face.

'Indeed, of course my father had his own palace build within the walls of Alhambra in the good Christian fashion unlike the barbaric Moorish ways' Philip said and Mary looked unimpressed, Arthur snorted.

'Which basically means that the Palace of Charles V is plain next to the exotic features of the Alhambra' Arthur said disapprovingly, Henry looked at him in surprise.

'How have you seen the Alhambra?' Henry asked slightly jealous, Arthur smiled.

'You can see it yourself soon Harry' Arthur assured him, Henry did not know whether to take that as a comfort or not, his children looked to be leaving England in ruin behind them.

'Have you travelled much around your father's domains?' Mary asked and Philip nodded and sat straighter in his chair.

'Indeed I have my lady, not long ago I visited the low countries' He said somewhat darkly, he continued allowing Henry and Mary to see the inside of his thoughts for once.

'The whole place is overrun with heretics, and its strategic location to England will encourage both sides of the channel to fester off each other, I do have some grave concerns about the future of my father's rule, besides he hopes soon to abdicate and retire to Spain' He said leaning back in deep thought, he would be an emperor, Henry could admit it if Charles wasn't around but being an emperor seemed exhausting work.

'Who will be the regent for the low countries?' Mary asked in some concern, and Henry realised that she had spotted that Philip would have to leave if his father did abdicate. Philip seemed to realise he said too much and backtracked.

'It is only an idea my father has thought about for some time, besides my aunts are in the low countries, the Queen of France and the Queen of Hungary' He said and Mary nodded a new frown appearing on her haggard face.

'What is taking him so long?' She asked her hand gesturing towards the privy chamber door and Philip did not answer and Mary continued.

'You would think a man exiled for the past twenty years would rush through the doors to greet the sovereigns who invited him home' She said and Phillip nodded but barely paying heed to his wife. Henry turned to look at Arthur who was grinning biting his lip to try keep from chuckling, he was truly sadistic.

'For the love of God let it not be who I think it is?' Henry prayed to his brother who began to laugh in response, the doors of the privy chamber opened and Henry turned away from his daughter to look to see a page announce.

'His eminence Cardinal Reginald Pole' The page said deaf to Henry's furious response and Arthur's giggles. Henry was so angry at the sight at the priggish interfering traitor he could barely speak.

'He….him….. She….. Allowed him back' He managed to splutter as Arthur's wipes some tears away and shrugged.

'Why wouldn't she?' He asked and Henry opened his mouth in outrage.

'He betrayed me' Henry said furiously remembering Reginald Pole as a child and how as a child he had almost worshipped Henry, would always try and follow him around and yet he could as simply through all those years of loyalty and devotion to each other turn against him by defending Katherine.

'Oh you mean the woman who stayed loyal and devoted to you throughout the years, and then you turned around and tried to rid yourself of her' Arthur said in a smug tone, Henry tried to ignore him but the words had struck home.

'Look at it from her point of view, she is Catholic, so is he, she is from the Plantagenet's, so is he, she defended her mother, so did he, she does not trust any of her councillors and young Reginald will step up and help her' He said and Henry nodded remembering even though he tried to fight the memory that he had Reginald's mother, elder brother and young nephew chopped at the block. Henry watched as Reginald Pole entered the privy chamber, the man was completely different to what Henry remembered him to be like. The Reginald Pole of Henry's younger years was a fair haired boy then young man who was studious and serious. Pole then grew a fair beard to be taken more seriously and left England in exile and that was the last Henry saw of him. The man who stood in front of Mary and Philip was greying hair, and a thick greying beard with small eyes. He was dressed proudly in Cardinal robes and bowed elegantly to Mary who had stood to greet him. When the curtsey was over Mary and Pole hugged, once upon a time Henry remembered that Katherine and Lady Salisbury had thought about marrying the two together, Pole was at least sixteen years older than Mary but now their ages looked more evenly matched. Henry calculated that Pole was at least fifty five.

'In the last papal conclave, he was the second favourite to be Pope, he could have been the second English pope since Pope Adrian IV' Arthur said and Henry tried against his better judgement to feel impressed. Henry looked to Mary as she greeted her long lost cousin.

'My dear Cardinal and Cousin it is a blessed occasion for my eyes to see you once again' Mary said in what Henry believed was all honesty, he watched as Philip stood and Cardinal Pole bowed graciously.

'You are very welcome to our realm Cardinal' Philip said and Henry opened his mouth in surprise and turned Arthur.

'Did he say "Our Realm"?' He asked horrified, he asked again why Edward his boy was fated to die? Pole again bowed.

'My humble thanks your majesty for this welcome, I apologise for my delay, I was held in the Low Countries I trust it was of course no fault of your majesties' Pole said to Philip politely but Henry could see Philip's jaw twitch in annoyance even though he smiled.

'Pole was kept in the low countries by Charles V when rumours reached the man that Pole was against the Spanish match, he was wrong Pole was very much in favour of the champion of Catholicism which is what Philip will be known as' Arthur said into Henry's ear and Henry frowned. He watched as Mary told Reginald Pole where his royal apartments at Whitehall were located and offered him household attendants, a place on the privy council and the Archbishopric of Canterbury, a worried thought crossed Henry's mind of the fate of Thomas Cranmer who Mary knew well as the man who was both a heretic which was unforgivable to her, and more seriously the man who annulled the marriage of her mother and declared her a bastard. Mary and Pole spoke fondly for a moment of their memories for an England that no longer existed. They spoke fondly of Henry himself, of his jousting prowess, of the banquets he held, of the masquerades which received praise from all of Europe. However more touchingly they spoke for a moment of their mothers, and of their mother's friendship.

'Her mother was a remarkable strong willed woman' Pole said to Philip who probably heard a different choice of words to describe the woman from an increasingly under pressure Charles V. Then Henry was subjected to more denials from his eldest daughter as she and Pole spoke sadly how Henry had been led astray, Henry noted Mary was unable to utter Anne Boleyn's name, and was barely able to refer to her as 'that woman' without balling her fists. Henry watched as Pole continued in the manner Henry remembered about him - annoyingly self righteousness.

'It is unacceptable for this realm to be living in damnation of their souls' Pole said and Mary and Philip nodded at once, both frowning and concerned.

'It is of course only few who are leading the flock into heresy, if we rid the realm of those few, make examples of them, our realm with return to the favour of God and to prosperity which it had enjoyed when it had been faithful subjects of the true religion' Mary said passionately and the two men standing beside her nodded fully supportive.

'My lady what do you believe will be the decision of the parliament to implement changes and repeal laws from your dearly departed brother's reign?' Philip asked as Henry knew that Edward would be yelling from the heavens if he could hear that.

'The lords and commons are majority Catholics being led by the bad dozen, they will listen to their conscience' Mary said piously and Pole nodded pleased, Philip seemed less enthusiastic.

'And what of the Church lands?' Philip asked and Henry began to predict a civil war if Mary was as foolish to decide to revert church lands sold by Henry to his nobles at a high price and to be given back to the papacy. Pole answered instead of Mary, another trait of his Henry had most been annoyed about.

'Of course as a good Christian lady it is your duty your majesty to enforce those nobles to return holy lands to the papacy' Pole said as Philip shook his head.

'It is a bad idea to enforce possibly economic repercussions on those faithful people we are trying to show the true way of God' Philip said but Pole shook his head.

'I respectfully disagree your majesty but these are ancient sacred lands, they should be under the true ownership of the church just as the people will return under the true ownership of God' Pole said as Philip gritted his teeth in annoyance, Mary remained silent, Henry liked to believe she had the enough sense to sense the dangers that parting people from money can sometimes be far more dangerous than parting people than their religious ways. As a King himself, Henry remembered it was to a point harder to squeeze a subsidy of taxation from the commons than it was to bully them to pass the Act of Supremacy and the Act of Succession, parts 1,2, and 3. Pole and Philip stood impatiently for Mary to reply and take sides, she looked torn for a moment. She possibly remembered the first time in her life she was forced to take sides in her family.

'I agree with both of your point of views, and I agree that you both feel strongly with them' She said and Henry remembered receiving a letter from her once upon a time in the same manner. Again like the divorce of her parents, in front of Mary stood a disgruntled husband and a disapproving obnoxious cousin, who actually she was only really distantly related to Henry remembered scornfully. Henry felt Arthur grasp his hand and once again they reappeared elsewhere. Henry noticed at once he was at St James's Palace one of the Palace's he built late in his reign.

'Which pretty much contributed to weakened treasury and debasement of the coinage' Arthur intoned and Henry pointed out how stylish the palace was, Arthur as cheap as he was agreed. Henry once again almost gagged in disgust at the proudly displayed Hapsburg arms located in his treasured palace. They seemed brighter than before, bigger than before and taking up more colourfully decorated wall space. Henry saw they were in Mary's private chambers, she was eating a meal with of course Philip, less obvious was Pole seated at the table and more surprisingly was Bishop Stephen Gardiner as a dinner guest. Philip seemed quite pleased with himself.

'And I have written personally to my father with the delightful news' Philip said joyfully to which Mary nodded smiling as the Cardinal and Bishop looked on with smiles on their faces. Henry had no idea to what the great occasion was and once again he wondered where Elizabeth was in all of this? Mary took Philip's hand affectionately and a round of applause to the young man he did not flinch in horror by her wide smile at him.

'You are happy my love?' She asked her eyes huge and Henry could see the unmasked desperation, judging by Philip's slow reply so did he.

'Of course this is the most joyful news to ever grace my ears' He said smoothly and Mary made as if to kiss him in front of her dinner guests, but Philip tactfully leaned back gently as if to looked over her appraisingly.

'Soon you shall be beautifully big' He said and those at the table chuckled as Henry frowned in confusion, that was hardly a compliment and any wife he would have said that to would have thrown a tantrum.

'What shall we name him?' Mary asked and it dawned on Henry that the impossible seemed to have happened. It was rather unnerving how things had turned out for Mary, she had become Queen, she triumphed over those to try to cast her aside and now God has granted her with a child. Henry smiled in thought, he was to have a _grandson_.

'I wish to name him Henry for my father' Mary said lovingly stroking the bulge on her belly with a small smile. She missed Philip's slight frown of disapproval.

'Or perhaps Charles for your father' Mary said reassuringly looking up towards her husband who smiled at her but shook his head.

'You forget my love, that I am already a father to a son names Carlos' He said with less pride that one ought to have and Mary blushed in shame.

'Oh how terrible of me, the poor child, I do hope he will not feel any less loved by you with the birth of our son' Mary said genuinely concerned for Philip's son Carlos.

'Of course not, he writes often and does wish that one day he shall meet you your majesty' Philip said and Mary smiled.

'How old is the boy?' Henry asked Arthur who cringed.

'Ten' As if that was the worst age in the world, Henry wondered why Arthur was making a face about Don Carlos for.

'He is a strange boy, and shall become worse as he grows older, he did not speak until he was five and even now it is difficult to understand him, as a baby he bit the breasts of his wet-nurses fiercely and one nearly died from the wound, he is now ten and likes to torture small girls, servants and animals, even enjoying maiming the genitals of dogs' Arthur said and Henry stared at his brother in disgust this was the half brother of his future grandson. Henry turned back to look at Philip.

'Does he know?' Henry asked and Arthur nodded.

'There is not a lot he can do, he cannot mistreat his own son but he does receive disturbing reports of the boys development, Mary's news to him is genuinely received with joy' Arthur replied and Henry nodded eying Philip up. He just could not like him. Even if he was not a Hapsburg, if he was not the heir to the Spanish throne, Henry knew he would not like anyway. There was a coldness in him which Henry's affability would never have enjoyed, and of course Philip debauched his daughter.

'I would be more inclined to support the name Prince Charles instead of Prince Henry' The traitor Pole said to Mary and Philip, Mary frowned slightly causing Henry to smile, while Philip looked merely curious.

'Why is that?' Philip asked and Pole seemed delighted to have been asked.

'Naturally I am inclined to remembered the unjust and brutal killings of my mother, brother and young nephew, I also reflect that in England we need the name of our future heir not to be named after the King who broke with Rome in the first place' Pole said and Henry had to admit the man had a point, he and Arthur nodded together.

'Nor could we name him Prince Edward for your brother due to the radical changes he brought upon the realm' Gardiner said and Mary nodded in deep thought, as Philip looked as if he was pondering over what family his own son was being born into.

'And your mother Cardinal? She was the cousin to the former King Henry's mother I think I remember being told?' Philip asked unsure and Pole nodded and Philip lay on his face an easy grin and gave a shrug.

'The former King did not like his mother's relatives? He was not close to his mother to execute her own cousin?' He asked and Henry frowned, he had not even thought of how his mother viewed the situation, his thoughts had been on his own guilty conscience. His mind had thought to Lady Salisbury's father George, Duke of Clarence and if necessary Henry could defend himself against him. How did Elizabeth of York take the execution of her cousin? Henry barely felt any insult to Philip insinuating that he was not close to his mother as he fretted over how she may be still hurt over Lady Salisbury's death.

'From my own memories at court your majesty I remember that the young King Henry had adored his mother and worshipped the memory of his grandfather King Edward her father, and of course she being very gentle and gracious in nature adored her son' Gardiner said and Henry never thought he would be grateful to the words that came out of that man's mouth.

'He was disliked by his father' Pole muttered and Mary looked very sharply at him.

'Pardon me your grace what did you say?' Mary asked sounding more curious than annoyed, in fact even the pages and servants looked rather interested. Henry rolled his eyes, fifty year later and it was still a known fact that Henry VII had kept his crown in an iron fist reluctant to hand it over to his seventeen year old son.

'I remember many years ago the old King Henry discussing a second marriage between he and your majesty Philip's grandmother the queen Juana of Castile with his son your father then the prince of Wales, when the old King asked his son his opinion your father insulted him by saying that he was too old and that the queen of Castile was too mad, I remember how your father had almost quivered under the stare from his father, who looked as if he would wish to hurt him' Pole said with no attempt to censor the story for the daughter of the said prince, and the grandson of the said mad queen who was also the great grandmother to the crazed Don Carlos.

'I thought my father was close to his father' Mary said oddly and Henry wondered where she heard rubbish such as that?

'No your majesty, your father was close to his mother, but your grandfather had been close to his elder son Arthur, Prince of Wales' Reginald said and Mary nodded leaning back in her seat subconsciously rubbing her swelled stomach in smooth circles Henry watched in pride as motherhood seemed to come natural to her without the babe even born. Henry feared it would end badly as did all things in the Tudor dynasty, he hoped she did not miscarry, or perhaps with all their talk of a boy it would be a girl. Or with Philip's bloodline the boy Henry/Charles might be as mad as it's half brother, at least they would have things in common.

'Did King Henry not know your mother well?' Philip asked apparently in Spain one did not execute troublesome relatives.

'Actually he comes from a relatively harmonious family, his only brother surviving brother is an illegitimate brother named at the moment Jeromin but will be known as Don Juan of Austria, he is a boy of eight, they shall be loyal to each other, other than that he knew his cousins well, and he is close to his sisters, as Charles V was to his own siblings' Arthur said and Henry nodded remembered how often he and his Tudor siblings would claw and roar at each other in their nursery.

'My mother Lady Salisbury did not know King Henry all that well for many years, the friendship between my mother and the Queen's mother Queen Katherine was formed when the latter was married to Prince Arthur of Wales and both women were at Ludlow' Pole said as Philip nodded looking rather interested as Mary's eyes drifted away from the discussion of 'Arthur' and 'Katherine' and 'Ludlow' in the one sentence. Henry wondered if Mary ever had the nerve to ask Katherine about her first wedding night, and Henry wondered if Katherine had lied (and then in death also lied with Arthur the groom) would she have had the nerve to tell her daughter the truth. It lessened his conscience for him to think of Katherine as lying, and plus she was in heaven no harm came of it all.

'Did they?' Philip said curiously, his eyes narrowed in thought and he seemed to look as if he thought his great aunt was a liar.

'Arthur is an unusual name for a Prince' Philip said and Mary turned her head back to look at her youthful husband, but it was Gardiner who answered being the eldest of them all.

'Prince Arthur was named by his father to herald to the realm that a new era had come to England, it was to bring glamour to the Tudor's that their eldest son and heir was named for the great hero King Arthur of Camelot' Henry and Arthur's second cousin replied knowingly. Philip brightened at the idea.

'That was a wondered idea, we should do the same' Philip said as Henry frowned jealous that Mary might name her son for her stepfather/uncle - depending which way the relationship is to be examined and believed. Also it was not such a wonderful idea, Arthur died before their father, his death an embarrassment to the so called God ordained Tudor Dynasty. Henry was glad Mary still had some loyalty towards him.

'What? Name him Arthur?' Mary asked with a slight crease in her brow and Philip shook his head.

'Nay, Arthur was used to show that England could be great once again under Tudor rule, however we should name our son a good Catholic name to emphasise that England can be a good Christian nation under our son's rule' He said happily and Mary brightened once again, so too did the catholic clergy invited to dinner. Henry had to admit it did _seem_ like a good idea, but since Mary based her wedding on Arthur and her mother's marriage it showed that her own was a farce, now her child 's name could become an ill omen.

'How about Prince Peter for the first papal pope' Gardiner suggested as Mary made the right appreciating noises but said nothing to agree.

'What about Michael, archangel in heaven, leader of God's army against the devil' Philip said excited and Mary smiled but Henry could see in her eyes she was still rooting for Henry.

'My father once had a cousin Michael, he always wanted to name a son Michael in honour of him' Philip said and Mary frowned in confusion after all Charles V's cousins were her cousins.

'And what cousin is that my dear husband?' She asked and Philip turned to her and smiled - how much wine had he? - and replied lovingly to her.

'Dom Miguel, Prince of Portugal and Asturias, he was the heir ahead of my father but died in infancy, my father always wanted to pay his respects with Dom Miguel's untimely death when my father received his massive inheritance' Philip said and Henry remembered Katherine speak of a little nephew who lived with her in her last days in Spain. He had been like the little brother she never had and if memory served Henry correctly Isabella of Spain had cradled her dying grandson until his little body had turned cold. Mary did not seem to want to name her son Michael or Peter and pressed for different names.

'What do you think my love of naming our little Prince for yourself?' She pitched to her husband who blinked at her for a moment.

'Prince Michael Philip?' Philip compromised with what Henry supposed was a charming smile, and Mary nodded with a won over smile of her own and gave up.

'He takes advantage of her' Henry complained and Arthur shrugged.

'The marriage is a marriage of convenience / inconvenience to him, he has no say in the running of the government, he was ordered to dismiss his Spanish attendants having arrived in England to have an English household, he is not to have a coronation, he is to marry Mary who is past her prime, he is to try and return a country to the sphere of papal influence with the knowledge that if the return to Catholicism does not succeed then it is he who gets the blame' Arthur said and Henry still did not feel sorry for the Hapsburg Prince.

'He looks somewhat like his father, but a smaller jaw' Henry said and Arthur chuckled.

'Actually Mary had hinted to marry Charles first, however he is crippled with old age and the very thoughts of taking a….. anxious younger woman as his wife drained him of energy' Arthur said and Henry smiled pleased to know with himself and King Francis, Emperor Charles was also not a very well man. Henry watched as Mary took Philip's hand and the younger man took it seemingly willing. Maybe Arthur felt left or perhaps it was time to go, but Henry felt his brother take his hand and again they reappeared in another time and place following the blinding light. Henry saw Mary sitting again in her private apartments on a far more comfortable chair, proudly she was sporting a big baby bump and Henry welled with pride and happiness. With that size, it must be a boy, his first grandchild, he walked closer to his daughter wishing to tell her how happy he was for her, and she looked happy. She smiled affectionately at her swollen stomach with love and tenderness, he was surprised how much in that moment she rather looked like her mother, and the similar situation was rather startling. Both women desperate for a child, and Henry remembered Katherine lovingly stroking her stomach of their poor short lived children, until finally God gave her, her angel, little Mary, and now God again preformed miracles and now was granting Mary her son.

'I do not mind if she calls him Charles or even Francis once the babe is healthy and no more ill fortune would befall on her like it did on her mother' Henry said hoping to God he did not have to hear her crying when giving birth to a stillborn or watch her face when she learned about the death of her infant, just as her mother had gone through. Henry could not even bring himself to beg Arthur if it all was well and that nothing more damaging would happy to his family. Henry saw Lady Anne Stanhope come towards Mary with a cynical look on her face, rather like the one's her husband had been known for. Henry wondered if she learned it from him, or he learned it from her, judging by his character possibly the latter.

'The lady Elizabeth is here your majesty' She said and Mary nodded a smug smile gracing her face, Mary gestured for Lady Stanhope to bring in the guest. Henry glanced to Arthur.

'Lady Elizabeth? My daughter lady Elizabeth?' He asked and Arthur nodded turning to watch as Elizabeth came walking into. She was every inch her mothers daughter except the colouring of her hair. She had pale skin like Anne, and an aura of sophistication Mary now lacked. Henry looked towards his younger daughter and saw she had inherited her mother's dark coal like eyes. From a man's point of view they were attractive, from a woman's point of view they were ice cold. Henry was also struck by how unlike Anne, Elizabeth was dressed as she came into the room dressed in a plain black dress with no jewellery. She had no religious habit about her but Henry seriously doubted she was nun but she seemed respectably reserved like one. Elizabeth smiled to her elder sister and dropped to an extravagant courtesy, it worried Henry when Mary barely smiled at her sister.

'How are your spirits sister?' Elizabeth asked and Mary sniffed through her nostrils in distaste, at what Henry was at a loss to say.

'My spirits are well lady Elizabeth, this throne shall not come so easily to you especially with the expectant birth of my son' Mary said and Elizabeth nodded masking any annoyance at her dismal welcome.

'I do hope you are still not upset with me for the rebellion that was all to do with Sir Thomas Wyatt the younger' Elizabeth said calmly and Mary gritted her teeth, but then took a deep breath as she patted her stomach.

'You are insisting you are innocent in the matter, even though Sir Thomas Wyatt's men had visited your house, and then when they marched on London you were not tempted?' Mary asked and Elizabeth shook her head at once.

'I did nothing' She said slowly, and Mary smiled bitterly at her.

'Yes, you did do _nothing_' Mary answered curtly and Elizabeth wisely said nothing to the Queen of England.

'Am I to return to Woodstock your majesty?' Elizabeth asked and Mary shook her head.

'Nay, I wish for you to attend upon me when I go into confinement and give birth to my heir and prince' Mary said stroking her stomach once again and Elizabeth nodded. Mary stood and gestured for Elizabeth to follow her, and Elizabeth did.

'What does she mean by Woodstock, as in Woodstock Palace?' Henry asked and Arthur nodded looking somewhat regretful of being the bearer of bad news once again.

'Yes Mary had Elizabeth under house arrest from Wyatt's execution to now for her unproved involvement with Wyatt and his rebellious army' Arthur said and Henry eyed him and looked to his daughter's backs.

'Did she have anything to do with it?' Henry asked half believing she would, Arthur smiled.

'For now let us concentrate on Mary, Elizabeth is a whole different story' He said with a slight smile and Henry nodded and followed his daughters as they left what Henry now realised was Greenwich and made their way towards the privy chamber. Sitting on the consort throne sat King Philip, and next to him stood a man around the same age. Instantly Henry knew the man was a foreigner.

'Who is that?' Henry demanded to the well dressed man, Philip stood up and watched as Mary and Elizabeth came towards him. Elizabeth curtseyed to Philip and Henry watched in distaste as Mary watched in distaste of the sparks flashing from Philip's eyes when he saw his young sister in law.

'It is very good to have finally met you your majesty' Elizabeth said as Philip took her hand and pulled her from her bow, he smiled at her, his eyes crinkling with genuine warmth.

'It is very nice to meet you at last lady Elizabeth, may I introduce you to my cousin Duke Emmanuel, Duke of Savoy' He said and Elizabeth curtsied to the duke of Savoy who bowed in return with a smile plastered on his face also.

'Didn't King Francis of France ransack Savoy for all its worth and depose it's duke' Henry said and Arthur nodded.

'He did, but a good cousin like Philip is not bound to say that in front of a pretty lady and embarrass his cousin' He said. Henry nodded and began to watch as Philip and Emmanuel interacted with his daughters, both men rudely had far too much attention on Elizabeth even in Mary's frail condition. Thankfully they decided to sit and Elizabeth and Emmanuel joined the King and Queen for dinner and it began to dawn on both Henry and Elizabeth why exactly she was being seated next to Emmanuel. Elizabeth sat straighter in her chair, making a great deal of twisting uncomfortably in her seat, she pursed her lips in discontentment and spoke only when spoken too, and sadly for her Emmanuel of Savoy had a lot to say to her. His French was good which Henry could see she appreciated, however his fair hair and boyish looks did not seem to appeal to her.

'Elizabeth prefers dark haired men, tall, handsome, and roguish' Arthur said and Henry shivered at the thought of his other potential future son in law should Elizabeth chose her own. As the dinner pressed on, it did not seem that way as Philip made obvious enquires into Emmanuel's income and little territories in Italy. Emmanuel spoke happily of his days in the low countries however to show he rarely seemed to be in Savoy which was occupied by the French. Emmanuel, Henry remembered was the son of Beatriz of Portugal, another endless niece of Katherine of Aragon by all accounts Katherine's nephews and nieces seemed to rule the Christian world and Henry always found it rather exhausting to keep up to date with each of them and their endless spawn. They spoke for a moment of the low countries where Mary of Hungary was still alive and serving as her brother's regent.

'My father's aunt had been regent before of course, Margaret of Austria' Philip said fondly filling his cup of wine, and Emmanuel and Mary nodded.

'Your mother knew my aunt isn't that correct' Philip asked Elizabeth, ignoring Mary sucking in all the air of the room. Elizabeth nodded.

'I believe so' She said not offering to shed any of her opinions, Philip nodded friendly draining his cup. Emmanuel changed the subject thankfully.

'You are to stay with her majesty to wait upon her for the birth of the prince?' Emmanuel asked and Elizabeth nodded, Philip smiled once again not acknowledging that Mary had placed her hand in his. Henry watched as a calculated look passed through Elizabeth's eyes as she glanced towards the intertwined hands, she turned her head to answer the duke of nowhere.

'I am very honoured to attend to my sister the Queen' She said politically and Philip smiled once again gesturing to his attendant to serve him wine.

'And have you any suggestions for a baby's name?' Philip asked and Arthur grinned and turned to Henry.

'What do you think are the chances she'll be rooting for Princess "Anne" of England?' Arthur laughed and Henry chuckled thinking how Arthur had a sly sense of humour, when he was around his nieces he was as charming as Philip filled with wine.

'I am sure my sister has several beautiful names chosen' Elizabeth said and Mary chuckled and nodded.

'Indeed we are thinking of naming him Philip' She said apparently disregarding the 'Michael' idea, Philip smiled once again but this time it looked painful.

'I believe the name we were discussing was Prince Michael Philip, Prince of Wales' He said and Mary nodded looking towards her sister and not her husband. Elizabeth smiled but looked confused.

'Michael, why is that?' She asked and Mary responded proudly.

'Michael is a good strong catholic name, and Philip for his father' She said and Elizabeth nodded without showing if she thought it was a hideous name.

'Speaking of babies, tomorrow I will stand godfather to little Philip Sidney, the son of a courtier Sir Henry Sidney and lady Mary Dudley, the former duke of Northumberland's daughter' Philip said proudly and Henry remembered Sir Henry Dudley had been an older companion of his own boy Edward's.

'At last the Dudley's are attempting to accept the rule of realm and hopefully there will be no more traitors from their house' Mary said shaking her head.

'Edmund Dudley, John Dudley and Guildford Dudley all executed for treason' Mary said sounding reluctant and Henry sighed sadly at the death of the poor youth Guildford Dudley and he thought about the poor girl young Jane Grey an innocent. Elizabeth looked for once alive and sat forward in her chair and looked to Mary.

'And what has happened to Guildford Dudley's brothers?' She asked and Henry remembered she was on house arrest in Woodstock.

'I dealt with them also' Mary said waving a hand as if it did not matter, Henry frowned seeing Elizabeth pale. Philip pouring himself another drink spoke up.

'I believe the eldest son John, Earl of Warwick is not well the other brother…. With the funny name I cannot pronounce….' He said to Mary.

'Ambrose' She said slowly and Philip tried to wrap his tongue around that but failed and continued on with his story.

'The other might succeed, how many brothers were there? He asked in interest.

'Five, what happened to Robert Dudley?' Elizabeth asked and Henry remembered his daughter dancing with the dark featured young Robert Dudley back in his own time.

'I told you I _dealt_ with them, they are released, some of Robert Dudley's lands have been restored to him' Mary said pointedly.

'Would you like to marry Lady Elizabeth?' Philip asked slouching in his chair, Elizabeth smiled.

'I believe you are already married my lord' She said and Emmanuel and Philip roared out laughing. Mary eyed her sister darkly, and if possible steam generated from her ears. Any nicety Mary felt was wiped out through jealous and possibly female hormones which Henry was well aware of.

'What my lord is trying to say, would you be interested in a marriage with the duke of Savoy?' Mary asked abruptly and that shut her husband and his cousin up as Elizabeth turned white with the very thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm pretty much whipping through Mary's reign as fast as I can - hope no one minds - but I'd like to get back to 1547 myself. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to update quicker and bring the story to its conclusion. A usual please review :)**

* * *

Henry watched in disappointment as Mary seemed to be enjoying Elizabeth discomfort as Philip and Emmanuel forgot about Mary's rudeness and eyed Elizabeth for a reaction to the ill mannered marriage proposal. Henry glanced to Arthur.

'Why is she so opposed to it?' He asked remembering her mother would have jumped for the chance of marriage, and Arthur looked at him oddly.

'You do know you are her father yes? You have been a huge influence on her development, And you remember that you had six marriages - six! two were beheaded including her own mother, why else would she fear marriage?' Arthur said shaking his head as Henry grew embarrassed at his stupidly.

'There is a difference, she's not marrying _me_' Henry said hotly and Arthur chuckled. Finally Elizabeth managed to regain her speech and smiled graciously at the two foreigners.

'I apologise my lords you surprised me, as for marriage it is not something I have considered with much thought' Elizabeth said and Philip drunkenly shrugged at Emmanuel who shrugged confused and rather embarrassed himself. Philip sat straighter (as straight as he could) and waved his hands to his cousin in a sudden fit of excitement …. well as much as he could Henry noted dispassionately.

'Do it properly without the influence of my dear wife' Philip said with a small laugh and a hiccup, he hadn't even had that much to drink. In Henry's eyes he could not stoop any lower. The man could not hold a drink, either he rarely drank or he rarely let loose. Henry felt sorry for Emmanuel for all his faults and no good titles he seemed deeply embarrassed by the King and Queen.

'I think it is late your majesties, I wish to retire for the night' He said meekly and Elizabeth let out an audible sigh of relief, Henry thought she ought to have accepted his proposal.

'Why do you look so relieved sister?' Mary asked not giving Elizabeth an inch which greatly confused and upset Henry, he barely acknowledged Emmanuel who had turned slightly red and Elizabeth became even more pale, Philip's humour was slowly evaporating as it dawned on him that both sisters seemed to be heading towards an argument.

'Well I believe myself and my lord Savoy shall return for the evening, catch up with news of the continent' Philip said and he stood and so did Emmanuel, Philip looked coldly on his wife - the big hypocrite - and turned to Elizabeth and curtsied, he then did an elegant bow to his wife as Emmanuel bid them farewell and they made their excuses and rushed out the door. Henry watched his two princesses alone together, the air was suddenly colder.

'I do not wish to marry sister' Elizabeth said as soon as the door closed behind Emmanuel, Mary did not seem as disappointed as Henry had expected her to be, on the contrary this seemed to brighten her mood.

'Ever?' Mary asked incredulously and Elizabeth nodded for a spilt second she looked hurt at Mary's surprise.

'Do you not remember, following the death of our father's wife Queen Katherine -'

'- Which Queen Katherine?' Mary interjected and Arthur commented that it was a fair question.

'Queen Katherine Howard' Elizabeth said and Mary scoffed.

'That _one_' She said with a roll of the eyes and Elizabeth nodded. Henry supposed Mary was right.

'She was a foolish girl, but I remember she was executed and it brought up other memories' Elizabeth said and Henry could see that they were tip toeing around the name: Anne Boleyn, a game Mary could play along.

'You came to me and told me father had placed us into the act of succession' Elizabeth continued with her story as Mary nodded drumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

'And do you remember I told you I would never marry' She said and Mary chuckled unkindly.

'I hardly took you word for it, weren't you eleven?' She said and Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

'I meant what I said' She insisted and Mary sighed and threw her hands in the air.

'How can I keep track of what things you said as a child, and how could I know you were serious' Mary said dismissively.

'I remember what you said to me, and I remember that you meant it' Elizabeth said abnormally quiet, Mary looked up at her with a frown of confusion.

'You said we were placed in the succession and that it meant that our father loved us' Elizabeth said and Mary shifted on her chair with waning patience. Henry shuffled uncomfortably, he had placed them in the succession not because he felt a wave of love for them but was forced to admit to himself that he was unable to conceive another son with Kate.

'Are you worried sister?' Elizabeth asked and Mary sighed

'About what Lady Elizabeth?' She asked distantly and Elizabeth frowned at being addressed formally.

'Marriage, childbirth, displeasure or desertion by your husband?' She asked gently and curiously and Mary looked as if she wished to throw something at Elizabeth, Henry mentally noted that Elizabeth possibly knew exactly what her sister was fearing and Mary did not like Elizabeth voicing it all. With some false bravado, Mary spoke.

'My husband will not desert me, I am with child with his son, God has favoured me at long last, he will give me a son for England, and preserve me through the difficult birth' Mary said without any doubt, and Elizabeth nodded but looked less convinced than Mary.

'You are telling me, that you will _never_ marry?' Mary asked Elizabeth and the younger woman shook her head.

'I find marriage is not a life that appeals to me' She said but Mary merely looked confused.

'But what about children, do you not want any?' Mary enquired sounding less distant at long last but Elizabeth shrugged.

'No, I don't believe I would want my own' She said and Mary nodded slowly but once again looked rather delighted with this knowledge, for once Mary smiled to Elizabeth.

'You know sister you are only twenty two, you could change your mind' She said but Elizabeth shook her head and smiled.

'I think not, wouldn't I know, haven't you always wanted children? She Elizabeth insisted and Mary smiled kindly and caressed her stomach.

'I have, I suppose it came from being an only child' Mary said then glanced to Elizabeth

'Well I mean my mother only had me, of course father had a son the duke of Richmond and I called him brother, but there was always the knowledge that he had a different mother, although I saw him occasionally, it was not the same as having my own brother, but yes you are correct I've always wanted children this is my last chance' Mary acknowledged sounding sad towards the end. She looked to Elizabeth and first genuine smile appeared on her face.

'I hope you are content with your decision and have no cause in the future to regret it, us women are only given a certain time to have children, and by God Elizabeth time goes by so quickly' She said and Elizabeth nodded with a faint smile still on her lips. Henry was glad their tension had lessened slightly. He remembered the terrible arguments Mary and Edward had had, and how it permanently separated them, he did not want his only two remaining children hating one another.

'Does the baby kick often?' Elizabeth asked in a playful tone and Mary's smile widened at the mention of her child, she nodded.

'Often enough' Mary replied happily, Henry watched with a smile as Elizabeth and Mary discussed the baptism of the baby, Cardinal Pole would receive the honour of performing the ceremony, the godparents were likely to be Cardinal Pole, a cousin to both Mary and Elizabeth, the second godfather was decided to be Don Carlos, the elder son of Philip and the godmother was chosen to be Juana of Spain, Philip's sister.

'I worry for my poor stepson Don Carlos and how he might be afflicted with loneliness with the birth of his younger brother, myself and Philip agreed it would be helpful to include him in the festivities' Mary said fondly and Elizabeth smiled and nodded. They spoke of the nursery for Henry's little godson with questioning whether or not to have the baby in a royal palace such as Hampton Court, Richmond or Greenwich or perhaps a country residence such as Hunsdon House or a more structured and defensive building such as a castle like Farnham.

'She seems to like me' Arthur said suddenly and Henry looked at him in confusion.

'Now she is basing her nursery plans on my own, my residence was at Farnham until I was three' Arthur said and Henry nodded remembering once upon a time he had been jealous Arthur had had his own nursery since infancy while it was Henry's curse to be forced to share his early years with his wilful and spoilt sister Mary, and then later on Margaret, the battles they had were memorable - constantly they felt inclined to ally themselves against him until their mother would intercede on his behalf. Henry and Arthur followed as Mary led the way to where she kept all the baby clothes she made, and had made from Spain and the low countries. Each little suit was of different colours, gold, chrisom, dark blue and green. Elizabeth and Mary spent some time discussion who Mary wanted as a lady mistress, she made some noises about choosing the granddaughter of lady Bryan - Henry learned the woman who was lady mistress to his four children was dead - who was called Elizabeth Bryan married, a woman in her thirties. Mary then gushed over her little prince and Henry wished she would stop calling the expectant child a 'prince', he did such a thing for almost thirty years and failed get a son from two of his wives. Henry looked to Arthur.

'Something is about to go wrong isn't it brother, she will miscarry won't she?' Henry asked fearfully but Arthur remained stony faced and stared straight ahead at Elizabeth and Mary.

'Or it is a girl' Henry said and Arthur flashed a look of annoyance at him and Henry held his hands up straight away.

'That of course is not a bad thing, but I fear she will be disappointed in herself, or Philip will blame her for only producing a daughter' He said and Arthur nodded curtly but committed himself to nothing.

'Well which is it?' Henry asked not wanting to see his daughter lose her child and Arthur sighed regretfully and Henry felt his heart sink with confirmation that it was too late for Mary to have her longed for child.

'It's a girl, or will she miscarry, will she have a stillborn?' Henry asked frantically worried what this would do to his daughter.

'None of the above' Arthur practically whispered in response as Mary giggled while showing Elizabeth the cradle for the child Henry knew she would not have. He was confused, if the child was not miscarried, or the child was not stillborn, what was it? Arthur took Henry's hand and they reappeared in a darkened room and Henry tried to see more clearly. The drapes of the room were pulled over, there were no colours, or bright pictures, only women were around and Henry was at a loss to say why they were here.

'Mary is in confinement' Arthur told him and Henry flapped his arms at his brother scandalised and looked around the room worried.

'We cannot be here, it is forbidden for men to be in the room when a lady is in confinement' Henry said quickly and Arthur smiled but looked like he had no humour left in him - at least for the moment. He gestured for Henry to follow him and they walked towards the main four poster bed, on it lay Mary with her swollen stomach on show, Henry blushed and looked away at seeing his daughter's stomach, not since she was ten and he chased and tickled her there had he seen it. Mid wives surrounded a worried Mary and Henry forced himself to watch his daughter's dreams crash around her.

'Perhaps the month of conception is wrong your majesty, perhaps the baby is not due for another month' A lady said but Mary shook her head.

'My son was due this month, it is May he should be here' She said tired her head back on her pillow. Henry's hand was taken by Arthur, they reappeared at a different time but in the same dark miserable room, how was this good for the child? The lack of light was disturbing, he remembered in his wives many pregnancies they had said it was because it was feared light might encourage a bad character in the child, if the mother saw too many colours and influenced her child. There was nothing more dark, dreary and downright depressing than this room and Henry could not wait to leave. He saw Mary sitting on her bed, her knees up to her chest and her arms around her legs crying softly.

'Where is the bump?' Henry asked alarmed, looking around quickly for any sign of the baby, Arthur sighed heavily.

'She was not with child' He said and Henry turned on him angrily, what the devil had Arthur been showing him? Before he could find the words to speak Henry thought back on what he saw, Mary's bump, her talk of the baby kicking, the proud father speaking of his son as the next Michael, there would be no Prince Philip of England?

'She was ill, she did not know it' Arthur said and Henry could feel his heart beat painfully in his chest, he looked at his daughter sitting in the bed without a child and it broke his heart. She would not even get a daughter, like Katherine had gotten Mary, Mary was childless it was far too late.

'But she had the symptoms' Henry pointed out not entirely sure if this was real or not, and Arthur shrugged.

'She did, but it was an illness of the mind, she wanted desperately a child, and her mind triggered her body to believe that it was true that she had conceived with her husband Philip' He said and Henry turned to look at his daughter wishing he could reach out and hug her trembling body. He thought about Katherine's pregnancies how they were constantly trying to be hopeful, Katherine never _really_ cried over her losses in his presence, the only time she cried in front of him was when they lost their son little Prince Henry, their new year's gift following than she would drain her eyes of tears before he arrived. Henry thought of another lady he was married to and her terrified and devastated cries sent a chill up his spine, he remembered being hideous to her, he remember blaming Anne for losing 'his boy', Henry closed his eyes tears threatening to fall. If Philip would dare enter this room and speak to his pearl how he once spoke to Anne as soon as he returned to his own time, even in his weakened body he would travel to Dover, and from there sail across and strangle the man personally. Henry walked towards his daughter and crouched down near her and looked at her sadly, he should have married her when she was younger, there were suitors, Philipp of Bavaria of course but in default of him there had been Dom Luis of Portugal, there had been many others, if she had no found love in the marital bed at least she might have had the love of her child. The doors behind Henry opened suddenly and he stood up at once to see a frazzled looking Philip of Spain walk in, he was pale, out of breath and looked shocked. Mary moaned at the sight of him and buried her head in her hands, Philip began to walk over to her.

'Watch yourself' Henry muttered darkly, Philip stood at the end of the bed and looked at his older wife, his face was of sadness and confusion.

'You were ill' He said suddenly his voice catching in his throat, Mary replied by weeping, he shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Henry was relieved that the man did not come across as a bully like he had been to Anne. Philip was still pitiful but Henry was at least thankful Philip had not slung insults at his broken daughter.

'There was never a son, there was never a child, it was an illness' Philip repeated softly and Henry realised the man could barely believe better than he what had happened.

'I have never heard of such a thing' Philip whispered and Mary cried louder and harder, Philip looked uncomfortable and glanced around him to see if any of Mary's ladies were present.

'Where is your sister?' He asked and Mary's heard shot up angrily, tears streaking her red face.

'Why are you looking for her? Hoping to marry a different sister, the heiress of the throne?' She demanded hotly, tears leaking down her face, Philip did not reply. Mary continued to cry for some time as Henry eyed the mute Philip who stood where he was.

'I need to speak to you, it is urgent' Philip said and Mary looked up slowly and Henry wondered what worse could happen.

'The French have taken a town from under my aunt Mary of Hungary's nose and my father has ordered me to return to the low countries and assemble an army for me to counter attack the French' Philip said and Mary began to shake her head in denial and her started to cry louder.

'Please no, Philip, please no, don't leave me' She said crawling across her bed and grabbing his shoulders, he remained standing and looking worried at her as she gripped him. He took her hands and pulled them off his shoulders but held her hands as she muttered over and over for him not to leave her.

'It will only be for a small while wife, I will not take long to defeat Henri of France, trust me I will return to you as soon as I can' He said Mary threw herself on him and hugged him tightly and sobbed while he looked disturbed by her but held her close to him. Arthur took Henry's hand and they reappeared in another place, this time they were at St James's Palace once again. Mary was dressed in dark clothes, and looked more tired and haggard than before. She wore a harsh face as she was talking to Cardinal Pole, Bishop Gardiner and another Bishop whose name escaped Henry's memory.

'That is Edmund Bonner, the bishop of London' Arthur said pointing to the grey haired man in his fifties who began to speak to Pole, Gardiner and Mary.

'More and more people are becoming heretical, and more of them of course are cowards and faced with God's judgement most of them recant at the last minute as soon as the flame licks the wood' Bonner said in distaste and Mary frowned.

'We cannot allow this to happen, to allow people's souls to be poisoned by heretics, what kind of Queen would God see me as, I am ordained by God to uphold the true religion, I am his servant to rule over the people of England and also care for the good of their souls, I cannot slack in my duty, I must protect those against the heretics who spread ill conceived notions of God's word' Mary spoke darkly. Cardinal Pole smiled at her and nodded.

'I have good news, the former archbishop of Canterbury Thomas Cranmer has recanted his heretical views, if we put him out in the public and have him recant before meeting his maker it would bode well for our campaign' Bonner and Mary smiled as Gardiner looked troubled.

'What is it Bishop Gardiner?' Mary asked unimpressed and Gardiner sighed.

'Does it not trouble you all the amount of those who we have led so far to the stake? Husbands, wives, sisters, brothers, uncles, nieces, friends, I have heard even a baby has been burned' He said and the other three looked for a moment uncomfortable, Mary herself had become repulsed at the word 'baby'.

'What do you suppose we do Bishop, allow heresy to overrun the country?' She demanded and Gardiner who had more wisdom than Henry would have guessed replied cautiously.

'I am merely stating my belief that this may not be the best way to assure people of the goodness of the papacy and the true religion' Gardiner said and there was a silence among the four, Henry was confused about what they were talking about, surely Mary, as cuddly as could be was not burning people at the stake like the Spanish inquisition. Henry turned to Arthur in confusion.

'She could not be burning people' He said hating this future more and more, Arthur looked sadly at him and nodded.

'She shall be known as Bloody Mary for her time on the throne' He said and Henry shook his head, it was impossible out of his children, she had always been the most softest, the gentle one, how could this have happened?

'What have I done to her?' He asked out loud shaking his head, Henry could hear Mary making plans for Thomas Cranmer's recantation. She also enquired for Gardiner to write to her husband in the low countries and request for him to return to England. Gardiner and Bonner left the privy chamber leaving Cardinal Pole and Mary together.

'Have you heard the rumours of my husband?' Mary asked Pole who nodded sadly, and Mary smiled bitterly.

'They say he is with one young beautiful woman every night, I cannot bear the thought that he loves another, I know he loved before me, he had a mistress in Spain, they sent her to a convent' Mary said and Pole nodded.

'My husband is angry with me because I will not force Elizabeth to marry a candidate of his choosing, his cousin Emmanuel Philip, Duke of Savoy, he is annoyed at me because I will not press for his coronation, and he is annoyed that I am neither young nor beautiful' Mary added with a sad sigh. Pole stood closer and touched Mary's shoulder affectionately.

'I thought when my father would die I would no longer be the most unhappiest woman in Christendom, then I came under duress under the rule of my brother, against odds I became Queen like my mother wished me to be but I find now even God seemingly has refrained his favour from me' She said sinking into her throne. Pole looked at a loss of what to say for a moment as Henry sighed troubled indeed, he made a new vow, he would go to the Low countries himself and drag Philipp of Bavaria back to England. If Philipp of Bavaria could not make her happy, nothing could, he was her last chance.

'Has she killed many?' Henry asked fearfully and Arthur nodded looking grave.

'Up to 300' He said and Henry initially could have hit himself when he thought the number was not so high, he had executed many but he had also ruled for thirty eight years, how long did Mary have?

'Five years' He answered and Henry sighed, sixty people per year, and Mary would die soon, and Elizabeth would take the throne, if Mary could, Elizabeth could. That would certainly change Elizabeth's mind about marriage, proving heirs for a country was the utmost importance and he could not see her escaping peoples demands for that.

'Where is your sister the lady Elizabeth' Pole asked

'In one of her manors, it is well know that I will not have an heir, and she will be my heiress' Mary said shaking her head in denial, she looked pained.

'In the end Anne Boleyn won, and my mother lost, I have failed to have a child to continue my mother's line, but now Elizabeth will have heirs to place Anne Boleyn's blood on the throne' Mary said in despair, Henry sighed wishing she would not worry about her mother so much, it was not healthy for her. She could not live her life hoping to please her, and being upset when she falls short of the mark. Henry would have liked to ask Katherine to talk to her but that might frighten the wits out of Mary.

'And the recent Sir Henry Dudley plot is to be forgotten about?' Cardinal Pole asked disapproving, Mary sighed and shrugged.

'The lady Elizabeth seems to be involved with the Dudley's, the case is being dropped as all lawyers in England know that she will be the Queen, they know I have always suffered from ill health and my death is no so far away, my lord and dear husband recommended that I shall forgive my erstwhile heiress for her folly' Mary said and Arthur shook his head and muttered in Henry's ear.

'Philip knows that Mary is unwell and knows that Elizabeth will succeed to the throne, he is trying to become friendly with Elizabeth in fear that she is more inclined to be the friend of France instead of Spain, Philip thinks of himself, his mission in England has failed, he did not father a Catholic Prince' He said and Henry nodded looking at his pale daughter, they call her 'Bloody Mary'. Arthur brought them to another scene, Mary was outside in the crisp cool air with some ladies in waiting, one Henry recognised as Lady Jane Dormer, the daughter of William Dormer, the daughter of his beloved Jane's former fiancée.

'Have you heard lady Dormer' Mary said happily, her mother different from the last scene and lady Dormer shook her head with a smile on her face.

'My husband's ships are bound for England he is returning to me' She said and lady Jane made the appropriate noises of congrats and happiness.

'Finally following a whole year away from my beloved, he returns to me' Mary said chuckling, she began to make plans with what to wear for Philip's arrival. Pole and Gardiner stood close by muttering disapprovingly.

'The King wishes to bring this realm into war against the French' Gardiner muttered to Pole who nodded.

'It would be a disaster, the finances we have are low, our coinage is worthless and all our measurements so far have no brought the expectant dividend, not to mention our warfare and tactics are outdated and we have no military leader with significant prowess, I fear the Queen could be led into war for the great love she bears her husband the King' Gardiner said to Pole who nodded gravely again.

'They are also calling her bloody Mary' Pole said disturbed over this fact alone, and Gardiner shook his head. Henry felt the same grievances of Gardiner and worried for Mary's own soul. How could she be accepted into God's Kingdom if she had hurt so many?

'If you can get in Harry I wouldn't worry to much' Arthur said with an inappropriate smirk, Henry did not feel any better, this was not how it should go, Edward should be King, but Edward should be a fair and Just King, given time would Edward had walked down the path Mary now walked albeit the other way around? And Mary, she should not be here living this miserable life desperate for a man younger than herself. A man who was entering his prime, didn't she see that Philip of Spain was beginning his life while hers was at the end? Henry felt Arthur take his hand and once again Henry was subjected to Philip of Spain ruling his daughter. They were sitting in her private apartments, she was seated looking very tired while Philip strode back and forth which such speed Henry suspected that it was giving Mary a headache.

'Henri of France has invaded parts of the low countries, my father has ordered me for war, I need your help wife, I cannot raise trustworthy and talented troops in the low countries, I need the English archers' Philip said stopping to a halt and got on one knee and took Mary's hand in his, he smiled to her. Henry was sickened when Mary returned the smile.

'My dear husband I cannot bring England into a war, the land is riddled with heresy, we are bankrupted, there is division from my privy council to small villages, it would be unwise to enter a war in such divide' Mary insisted and Henry smiled at her political sense, Philip took his hand away and his face hardened.

'Once when you and your mother needed my father he did all he could for you, and now when we ask you for help you turn us away' He said in a delicate balanced voice of disappointment and sadness. Henry felt around on his belt for his dagger before realising that Philip was not truly here. As Henry would have guessed Mary looked stricken by Philip's words, it was a good ploy it was easy to guilt Mary in matters to do with her mother.

'Philip..' Mary said weakly, he stood and walked towards the window and looked out from it.

'I cannot simply call England into war, it must be agreed upon with my council, and of course Parliament must allow for it, if we need to raise money which we do, and cannot because we do not have money' Mary said her voice reaching breaking point and Philip turned.

'I have given England loans from Spain' He said and she nodded,

'Of which we can pay back but in the next couple of years, I have made some improvements in the treasury but it might take long before fruits of our labour is shown' She said and Philip shook his head in dismay. Philip and Mary stared at one another neither breaking eye contact, it did not last long.

'Very well I will talk with my council but I doubt they will be happy' Mary said shaking her head and Philip nodded, he smiled slyly knowing he had won. Henry stood suddenly outside Greenwich Palace in the gardens where a five dozen or so troops stood proudly. To Henry's surprise Elizabeth was at court and was chatting to one of the Dudley brothers who Henry was again surprised to see.

'Which brother is she talking to?' Henry asked noticing how they seemed to get on very well.

'The youngest surviving brother Robert Dudley, he like his elder brothers are joining Philip's army' Arthur replied and gestured for Henry to look towards Mary. Mary was dressed in a flamboyant purple dress and had tears dripping from her eyes as she hugged Philip closely to her. Philip patted her back and rubbed soothing circles and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

'They both know that this would be the last time they'll see each other' Arthur said then added.

'That is why he is in happy spirits' Henry shook his head, he would have a crick in his neck by this constant action when seeing the faith of his children. Philip managed to release himself from his wife's vice like grip and bowed to her as her sobs reached a new audible level. Philip got on his horse and waved to Mary and with some of his more prominent members of the English army, they all followed him away. Moving away Henry was distracted from Mary's embarrassing farewell to see Elizabeth hug Robert Dudley lightly and smile.

'Try not to injury yourself in France' She said teasingly to the tall dark man, Henry was struck by what a dark complexion the man had.

'They call him the "Gypsy" at court' Arthur said turning to around to talk to Henry otherwise he kept his eyes on Mary's sobbing form. Henry saw Robert Dudley grin.

'I will do my best, and take care princess, may your fortunes improve' He said his dark hair falling on to his face as he lifted a bag up from the ground.

'With the help you give me, they shall, I will always be in your debt' She said and he laughed softly and shook his head.

'It was my pleasure my lady, we have known each other since we were children, I can always buy another piece of land should my own fortunes improve, however loyal are rare and you have been a good friend' He said and Elizabeth smiled. She watched as Robert Dudley mounted his horse, and turned the great brown stallion in Philip's direction.

'I mean it Robin, you are a great friend to me, you always have been' She insisted and he smiled looking down at her.

'And I always will be' He said with his own teasing smile, they continued to stare at one another and Henry felt the urge to cough and break them up until Elizabeth seemed to remember herself. With a fresh smirk on her face, so very much like her charming mother she spoke to her 'friend'.

'Show the French what we are made of' She said with a grin and he laughed. He began to move off and Elizabeth's smile faltered for a moment watching him. He turned unlike the ungallant Philip and waved goodbye to her and she waved back. Henry found himself smiling at his daughter's friendship, he watched as Elizabeth waited until Robert Dudley was gone from sight ignoring like Henry the wails of her elder sister.

'I think I like him' Henry said and Arthur smiled.

'I think Elizabeth likes him' Arthur said and Henry nodded.

'I think Anne would like him' Henry said having some confidence that Anne herself liked the tall, dark and handsome type.

'She might, I know for sure who _does_ like Robert Dudley' Arthur said and Henry asked him who?

'His wife' Arthur smirked and Henry looked at him sharply surprised at the parallel between Henry the taken man, Anne the free maiden, Elizabeth the free maiden, Robert the taken man.

'He doesn't have a daughter does he?' Henry asked in a loud worried tone, as Mary's ladies in waiting attempted to remove her hysterical self from the garden and bring her inside. Arthur moved off and Henry followed him they followed as Mary went to her privy chambers and sat down and collapsed into her chair.

'I am heart sick' Mary said clutching her chest and Mary's attendants nodded, young Jane Dormer fetched some ale for the Queen.

'Is she as hopeless as they say?' Henry asked and Arthur made a face.

'I cannot say without a bias judgement, I have a special place in my heart for Mary, she is the unlucky Tudor of the family, her brother and sister will be remembered before they think of her like myself, _it's_ _Ludlow_' Arthur said suddenly louder.

'Our uncle Edward V, myself, and Mary, never send your child to Ludlow' Arthur said shaking his head and Henry shrugged, it didn't seem any safer for Edward in London than Ludlow, nor was it safer for Henry FitzRoy in Sheriff Hutton than Ludlow.

'Also Mary is Catalina's child, that always scores points with me' Arthur said grinning and Henry smiled, it's was nice someone favoured Mary, even if it was to really score points with her mother.

'I don't try score points with Catalina, I can also tell her if she is wrong, and if Mary is wrong' Arthur said defensively and Henry nodded with a tight smile knowing to just nod and agree. Henry's hand was taken roughly by Arthur and the time sped by and then halted they were in the same room with Mary, for Mary's sake Henry hoped she had left the room.

'Is the news true?' Mary asked in shaking voice, Henry wondered if Philip was dead, but decided not to get his hopes up.

'Yes my lady' Cardinal Pole replied and Mary shook her head and looked as if she would cry once again.

'Calais the last piece of English territory in France has been lost?' She said rubbing her face in exasperation as Henry rounded on Arthur…..not Calais?

'It's true' Arthur and Pole said together, Henry felt like joining Mary in crying.

'Your husband has offered to win it back for you, he needs some more money from you for it though and some troops' Pole said brightly but Mary shook her head and sank in her chair.

'There is no money, even if we had the money he doesn't have the manpower, and even if we had the money and the manpower, Calais is hard to keep in good condition, who is to say the French won't attack again. Mary said shaking her head as Henry stared at her horrified.

'She is right, Calais has become a drain of the English revenue for a long time' Arthur said shuddering at any expense that should be spared.

'Edward III's conquest! Henry V once practically ruled France, Henry II and his wife had an empire in France and England' Henry said outraged, he hated to admit it about his own daughter but she had let the side down.

'I know who they are, I know the importance of Calais, I am as much their descendant as you are, but I can assure you with the fall of one, is the rise of another, Calais is old and unprofitable, father always warned me how hard it was to maintain, but now with England's eyes on other lands perhaps there might be a more profitable land to abuse and suck the resource's' from' Arthur said pleasantly.

'One needs to look towards the future, Calais glories lay in the distant past' Arthur said and Henry said nothing, it was still terribly embarrassing to lose Calais, at least King Francis was not alive to goad him, although on seconds thoughts they might be in heaven where Henry had no English channel to separate him from. The thoughts of seeing Francis again were mixed, if Henry was honest and if Francis was honest, and neither of them were selfish they might have liked one another. When Henry saw him, they would drink English beer, and eat French food and then Henry would take Francis on with wrestling once again, this time he would win. Henry watched as Mary dismissed Cardinal Pole who left Mary alone in her apartments were she sat quietly with her head in her hands. Henry felt Arthur brush his hand against his and Henry found himself in another palace and a very sick Mary lying her great bed deathly pale and with a terrible sweat.

'The plague, not the sweat!' Henry asked urgently going towards his daughter's bed and leaning over her to look at her drawn pale face.

'When is this?' Henry demanded

'November 1558, five years has passed since her accession' He said and Henry looked down at Mary almost lifeless. The room was sparse with only three ladies in waiting, one being Lady Jane Dormer. Several members of the council entered and bowed. Mary managed to tweak open an eye to acknowledge them, a physician broke the news that she may die.

'My lady it is time to name your successor' One of the councillors muttered to her sadly, Mary groaned and began to shake her head in despair.

'You are to go with God my lady do not fear' Another councillor assured her but Mary's tossing did not cease.

'My lady? Who should succeed you?' The councillor pushed and Mary sighed, the root of her discomfort dawning on Henry.

'By the Will of my father, my successor shall be who he named in default of my issue' She told her councillors unable to bear to name Elizabeth by name. Where was Elizabeth? Why were they fighting again? They were getting on civil when he last saw them talking together.

'Elizabeth is at Hatfield House where she will be told that she will become Queen Elizabeth I of England' Arthur said and Henry nodded staring at his elder girl, it could not get much worse than Edward and Mary's fate's or could it?

'I request that my successor will maintain the true religion, I request that she may transfer the remains of my beloved mother Katherine the Queen of England to Westminster Abbey where I myself wish to be laid to rest, and put next to my mother' Mary said her voice breaking from her sickness and exhaustion. Henry stared down at the girl and smiled bitterly, even now on the hour of her death she was thinking of her beloved mother, and how she wanted to be reunited with her.

'Where is the Cardinal?' Mary asked and her councillors glanced cautiously at one another.

'He is ill at Baynard's Castle' One of the councillors said and Mary sighed and lay back further into her pillow.

'Ask of my successor to maintain the Spanish friendship with my dearest husband King Philip' Mary said her voice lowering with each word, Henry heard one of the councillors lean into his friend.

'Should we tell her the Emperor Charles died last month, and that she is Queen of Spain also?' He asked and his friend shook his head.

'That the emperor was dead would finish her off quicker' He said and they both turned back to look at Mary who had nothing else to say to them.

'Tell her to do those things, they are my last request' Mary whispered and the councillors all bowed to her and said their goodbyes.

'Most of them are running off to Hatfield to profess their allegiances to Elizabeth who is glad at their arrival' Arthur said and Henry stared at his daughter and waited for her to die. It took less than a second to realise that he felt someone close to his left shoulder, and knew it was Katherine just as Jane had been with him when he was forced to watch Edward's death. He turned his head and saw her stare at her daughter miserably.

'This is my fault' She whispered and Henry objected at once, she adored Mary, all she ever wanted was Mary to have the best. She fought hard for their daughter, she had tried to protect her in everyway. When Mary was a child and if she fell ill, Katherine would bring Mary to her own bed and nurse her there, later she would defy the wishes of a King and a Pope (and if he was honest) an Emperor to protect the girl's inheritance. It was Henry who damaged her irrevocably.

'It was me, I made her unhappy all her life' He said sadly his throat closing up.

'I blame the both of you' Arthur said half serious and Henry eyed him while Katherine looked betrayed. Arthur shook his head muttering 'Arthur nil points' he stepped next to them and looked at Mary sadly. Mary had opened her eyes and saw Jane Dormer. She smiled at her.

'My lady Jane, I believe you have long wished to marry the duke of Feria' She said and lady Jane blushed.

'Do not think of me at this moment, my lady can I get anything for you?' The young woman asked and Mary smiled at her.

'I do not fear death my lady, do not trouble yourself for me, you have long been good to me, and I have not let you leave my services not wanting to lose you, the duke is a good man, and when I die I wish for you to marry him, go to Spain, be in love, and see the places I never had the nerve to see myself' Mary said taking the girls hand, the girl became emotional and tears trickled down her cheeks.

'You are a great mistress and the most kindly lady in the world' Jane told Mary who smiled somewhat doubtfully.

'I don't know' She mumbled and Henry remembered Mary as a child 'Aren't you the most beautiful girl in the world?' she had said the exact same thing in reply.

'I will see my mother again' Mary whispered and Henry heard Katherine whimper slightly, he went to put his arm around her taking a chance she would not use violence to deflect him but like in life Arthur had gotten there first and had his arms draped over Katherine's shoulders as she leaned back into him looking down at her daughter. They stood in silence while Mary slept, Henry could not help contrasting Edward's bloody end to Mary's peaceful one. Mary drifted in an out of sleep for sometime, the final time she looked to Jane.

'I saw the most peculiar sight' She said and Henry wondered if one of _her_ brothers had taken her on a tour of all she did wrong?

'I saw children, and music was playing' Mary said sleepily, Henry looked to Arthur and Katherine to see if this was the sight that greeted you upon entering heaven but they looked blank, whatever it was it did not sound like hell. Mary went back to sleep and Henry, his wife and brother stood watching quietly. Mary seemed so peaceful in sleep than of course she was when she was awake, moments later Lady Jane Dormer reappeared with a cup of ale.

'My lady?' She called gently, nudging Mary softly, Mary did not stir and Lady Jane stared in shock, Henry could see his daughter at forty two was dead. He closed his eyes promising none of this would take place, he would not allow Edward to be a cold distant youth, he would not allow Mary to be so desperately needy without compromise in terms of religion. He would sit them both down and speak to them both. Henry could see Katherine was buried in Arthur's arms crying softly as Arthur rubbed her gently shushing her softly. Henry turned to look at her.

'Catalina I promise it will not end this way' Henry swore intending to save his son and daughter from themselves. Katherine managed a weak smile, she untangled herself from a reluctant Arthur and hugged Henry who pulled her closer. Henry ignored Arthur's death glare and rubbed Katherine's back, unable to keep from entangling his fingers through her hair. Henry felt her soft plump lips kiss his wet cheek, she let go of him and smiled she walked towards her daughter and looked down ignoring the others who had come to view the dead Queen, Henry stood and looked at Mary too. He thought back to when she was born, how at last a baby had survived, at last he had fathered a healthy child. He watched as Katherine stood next to Arthur who took the opportunity to caress her cheek, Henry was less jealous than he thought he would be. He could see Katherine after a moment slide out of view but muddled in his own thoughts barely acknowledged it, however Henry saw that she had disappeared, Arthur held out his hand.

'Let us return to 1547' He said and Henry took another last look of the body of his longest suffering child, he turned back to Arthur and took his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you again for the reviews they spur me on with updates ! I'm halfway through the next chapter, and I'll post it up as soon as it's finish, until then let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

* * *

Henry collapsed into his chair next to the fire once again, and once again to his dismay he was a weakened old ruin helped along by the silly wooden stick he would very much like to toss into the fire in front of him. However that was the least of his problems, his son and his daughter were doomed in their own way, and daughter number two Elizabeth and her fate was still unforeseen, Henry shuddered with the thought of what would happen. A knock came on Henry's door and he groaned while Arthur stood to answer it. To Henry's deep disappointment Edward Seymour entered the room with a false smile towards Arthur and a false smile to Henry, neither were fooled. In a different life Edward Seymour, Earl of Hertford would have been bowing to the King of England and the duke of York, but however it was Henry's reign and Arthur was an annoying courtier gaining influence by the looks of things. Hertford bowed ceremoniously and Henry grunted.

'What is it Hertford?' Henry asked wondering where Jane got her gentleness from? How was she so sweet and kind while her brothers were fools.

'Good morning your majesty' He said and Henry almost leap out of his chair and looked at Arthur accusingly.

'_Morning_' When he last was here before seeing Mary's remaining life it had been night-time and he had walked in on Katherine and Arthur "just talking". Henry lay back in his chair and remembered how he had been in Arthur's room and not here, but it had seemed so long ago, it was hard to dash through nine years of Mary's life and remember his own. Hertford glanced to Arthur who was fighting a smile over Henry's reaction. Hertford ignored Arthur, turned towards Henry and ignored the strange scene he had just witnessed.

'I have come to inform you that Hans Holbein wishes to present his portrait to you' Hertford said with the same smarmy grin Henry hated. Henry gestured to Arthur.

'Well do something useful for once' He said and Arthur chuckled and helped Henry his little brother to his feet. Henry felt a little shaky, it had been a long time since he stayed up all night, and under entirely different circumstances. Also back in the day he was a six foot Hercules, not a crouched slow moving man.

'Where is Holbein?' Henry asked thinking how he could have sworn Holbein had left England. Hertford droned on about Holbein wishing to stay to see his most noblest mightiest prince in Europe see his portrait, Henry wondered if he truly ever fell for the 'noblest - mightiest' nonsense all his life. In hindsight he secretly could see he couldn't even raise a child properly. He limped along the corridor with Arthur holding one of his arms, Hertford attempted to take the other but Henry shoved him away. The two some time later managed to make it into one of the chambers which were kept separate for Holbein's leisure, Hertford seemed to think he was invited to join them and entered the room with them. Henry remembered for Jane he would put up with him. Henry saw that a portrait was upright, with a white curtain over it to cover the contents for Henry's surprise. Hertford went to talk to Holbein as Henry turned to Arthur with a smile.

'I heartily disliked his last portrait of me, I was an old withering man with grey hair' Henry said slowly as Arthur made a good deal of looking Henry up and down with a confused face. Henry sighed annoyed at his brother's humour.

'I wanted something else from him, I wished for a portrait to show the real me, the man I had been, the man people believed me to be, I wished for him to show in my stance how powerful I was, how I ruled England firmly' Henry continued remembering his old beliefs about himself,

'What I want from him is for him to change me into a handsome man, not with grey hair but with my former strong colour, I wished to be back in my former strength, my height, and my former build' Henry said enthusiastically and looked to Arthur who shrugged.

'He doesn't have a magic wand Harry' Henry turned away ignoring him and watched as Holbein glanced his way occasionally looking rather nervous.

'I despise that I lost chunks of my hair' Henry said touching the remaining locks, and Arthur nodded sympathetically.

'Our grandfather King Edward went bald in his late thirties' Arthur said in attempt to cheer his brother, which got a smile from Henry. They turned back to Holbein and Hertford, who were despite the communication barrier managing to discuss the financial settlement of the portrait.

'He doesn't like me' Arthur muttered to Henry

'Who our grandfather?' Henry asked alarmed and Arthur made a face,

'No, not our grandfather, Edward Seymour, he is fully convinced that I am your bastard son, and that you may leave me with power over Edward' Arthur said sounding somewhat amused, however his tone went slightly darker as he continued.

'He is also worried about the marriage of Mary and Philip' Arthur said and Henry frowned.

'Spanish Philip?' Wondering how Hertford knew of that?

'No German Philipp' Arthur said impatiently and Henry nodded trying not to yawn.

'Well he is only an earl at present, he won't be the duke of Somerset' Henry said smiling, Arthur looked as if he was about to reply when Hertford and Holbein turned around and bowed once again to Henry who nodded impatiently, he wished to eat with his family could they not hurry this up? Holbein spoke in his splattered English with his thick German accent. Henry had a sudden image of Philipp of Bavaria speaking to the people of England in this way, would Henry have grandchildren who spoke like this? Henry wondered if he would be able to understand Philipp of Bavaria? Henry was partial to the Spanish accent, and rumour had it so was Arthur, Henry also enjoyed the French accent, and naturally spoke French most of the time, Italian was a rather romantic language, but nothing in his opinion sounded good in German. Half the time Henry wasn't sure if the German ambassadors were angry or not when they spoke. Finally Holbein ceased his angry talk and pulled away the curtain to reveal…..Henry stood motionless and stared at his portrait. Words could not come to him, it was all he had wished for, majestic, powerful, condescending, he looked to Holbein's masterpiece as his counterpart stood looking out with his arms on his hips with a face daring all not to be humbled by him.

'Your majesty the portrait does you justice' Hertford said flattering and while Henry rather agreed with him he did not even glance in Hertford's way. Henry turned to Arthur excitedly with a grin.

'Ha! what a portrait' He said gleefully and Arthur smiled, Henry turned and thanked Holbein making promises to give him money which would no doubt lead Edward and his councillors to debase the coinage. Henry insisted Holbein stay and paint more portraits, and Henry insisted on a family portrait of his children, Mary, Elizabeth and Edward, they were to have their own separate ones, and they were to be in one together. Henry insisted that it needed to be done very quickly. They made the necessary arrangements, Mary would hurry through Mass, Elizabeth would cease her dancing lessons, and Edward's torturous lessons with his tutors were cancelled. Holbein stayed still to prepare his next portrait and Henry ordered Hertford to place the portrait away safely until he decided where to put it. Henry then leaned on Arthur as they made his way back to his chambers to where he hoped Kate, Mary, Elizabeth and Edward were waiting for them. They opened the door, both of them heaving heavily as Arthur was not used to lifting such heavy loads, he unceremoniously dropped Henry into a chair and leaned on the table recapturing his breath. Henry frowned watching him thinking he was making too much of a show of it. Henry fought to get his own breathing under control and watched as Mary, Elizabeth and Edward smiled to one another fighting amused grins off their faces, Kate was no where to be seen. Mary informed him that Kate was writing to a friend. That was fine with Henry, if she wished to marry a brainless fool as soon as he was in the ground that was her choice. When she came, Henry would ask if she heard anything from Seymour while he is away in the Low Countries, hopefully they had Philipp of Bavaria and were on their way back or was it perhaps too soon? The weather might have prevented them from crossing. Henry looked to Mary having regained his breath, she sat meekly in her chair in a pale purple dress with of course a cross dangling around her neck. He still found it hard to believe she would allow English subjects to be burned at the stake. Her hair was neatly pinned up in her head and she was cajoling to Edward to visit her at Hunsdon when she retired from court.

'Will you not live in the capital with your husband?' Edward asked stiffly and Mary stiffened herself at the mention of a 'husband', Henry doubted she forgot about the life changing changes but he supposed Mary was allowed to worry for a moment how a man might now rule her life. Although he rather tortured her since she was eleven, once she was out of his sight, Henry had allowed her to do all she wanted. He watched as Mary quietly listened with Arthur as Elizabeth discussed her history lessons concerning the war of the Roses. Arthur of course knew all about the War of the Roses, and Henry himself even remember fond memories of their father teaching them about the different battles, and how things went wrong for Henry VI, and how they went wrong for Edward IV. Less happily their father would question them on ways in which Henry VI and Edward IV could have pretended the bloodshed, expecting detailed accounts of financial and foreign affairs, wonder boy Arthur of course always answered in the strictest detail. Their father loved education and had given them the best by the standards of the day, when they were young Henry remembered Arthur happily saying how he had been a couple of months old when one of the battles was held when father beat the Earl of Lincoln at the Battle of Stoke Field. Henry couldn't imagine Arthur being proud of that now since Stoke Field was more than half a century ago. Henry thought about how the war of the Roses lingered over all his life, he always wanted to be his Yorkist Grandfather, always wishing to rebel under the rule of his suspicious and cautious Lancastrian father. In his early thirties he feared leaving a daughter behind on the throne, and how people would not accept her? He thought over his fear of the civil war and how it convinced him to change drastically the way England had been for centuries, he broke with Rome and made himself head of the Church of England because he was surely convinced that Mary would never be accepted as Queen of England, even if she was properly trained. Irony of all ironies, they cheered for her to be Queen, but she would not accept the title of the church of England his creation and in a way this was rather her downfall. Henry wondered if his actions would drive her to kill those people, or was it simply in her. Her grandmother had waged war against the Moors, and drove them from Spain, Catalina herself for all her piousness and wifely manners could also be something of a crusader if riled up. In their early years on the throne she would urge him to make war with the Turks, so they shall no invade Europe on the East in fear that all Christendom would be lost if they did so. Henry couldn't remember any further in Catalina and Mary's family tree, he vaguely remembered Isabel of Castile's mother was Portuguese and insane. Come to think of it, why did he _choose_ to marry into their family? With any luck now Mary may calm herself if marrying a former Lutheran, Philipp may have some words of wisdom to offer her on the differences between them all. Henry decided to inform them that their portrait was being painted by Holbein, Mary was surprised, Elizabeth excited, and Edward rolled his eyes.

'Again father, must I? He had me standing for hours and sounded most displeased with me' Edward said shaking his head and Henry patted him affectionately although no entirely deaf to his priggishness.

'He's _German_ they all sound that way' Henry assured him and Edward looked to Mary.

'Will Philipp sound as such?' He asked disapprovingly and Henry chuckled as Mary smiled at her brother and shook her head.

'No, Philipp had a softer voice than Hans Holbein' Mary said softly and Edward made a face.

'_Hans_? That is a German name, your husband won't make you name your children with names such as Hans?' Edward asked, as Henry saw a very xenophobic side of him. Mary laughed slightly but said nothing more on the subject of children, she must have been thinking about it, as she quickly poured herself some German wine. Henry trying not to make a face remembered how she had been nervous marrying Philip of Spain but soon recovered from any such hesitance. Henry wondered if he would change much about Mary's future, or was he making it worse. Would Hertford cause problems for Philipp and Mary or would they all live harmoniously, after all Mary was friends with Anne Stanhope. Henry wondered why since Anne Stanhope was loathed by everyone and even dear Kate hated her with some passion. And what of John Dudley? Will he still emerge among the councillors, and will he still try and avoid Mary's accession?

'We shall have dinner tonight' Henry said and his children looked unsurprised as they began to eat their meal. Henry continued with his line of thought.

'With the earl of Hertford and his wife, as well as Sir John Dudley and his wife Lady - Err….. Lady Dudley' Henry said and Mary nodded slowly but narrowed her eyes in thought.

'Dudley, as in Lady Anne of Cleves former master of the horse' She said and Henry nodded wondering how she already knew him. Mary frowned but said nothing. Henry took a guess and presumed that Mary already knew that John Dudley held religious convictions which differed than her own, a small nod of Arthur's head confirmed Henry's thoughts and he was troubled deeply once more about his eldest daughter.

'That is Robert Dudley's father is it not' Elizabeth said quietly and Henry saw Edward throw her a teasing grin but said nothing while she turned slightly red. Henry fought his own smile remembered Elizabeth's farewell to the handsome dark haired man. He sincerely hoped that the man didn't die from the Spanish - Franco battle.

'He is, and he is now in Edward's household' Henry said smiled and Elizabeth nodded trying to look as if she was disinterest but Henry remembered her mother doing the same trick a thousand times before. Henry decided not to tease his daughter further whilst reminding himself the girl did not need encouragement, because firstly she was still not yet fourteen years of age, and secondly she had Mary Boleyn's blood in her. Henry ate happily with his family enquiring into their health, whilst lying about his own. Edward tried to set up a tennis match with Arthur but Henry told him about his portrait which the boy was not happy about once more, Henry reminded Elizabeth and Mary they were to go with their brother to Hans Holbein for their family portrait.

'We already a family portrait, with you, Queen Jane, Edward, with myself and Mary in the sides' Elizabeth said referring to one of Henry's favourite paintings called the family of Henry VIII.

'Nay I wish for a better portrait, you, Mary and Edward are to be next to one another, the future of the Tudor dynasty' Henry said and Edward puffed his chest up proudly as Mary and Elizabeth smiled somewhat surprised.

'And by God there are not many of us left' Henry added slightly bitter and his children said nothing.

'My parents had seven children, I am the only remaining child of their marriage, my sister the Queen of Scots has left just one son, who in turn had a daughter, she and you three are the only heirs of the English throne' Henry said more so to himself than his children who were well informed of the succession and lack of heirs. Henry thought of little Mary Queen of Scots, in a new light he felt sorry for her, a Queen while an infant, and recently he had sent a devastating army to capture the little girl in revenge for the Scots being horrified by an English King marrying their heiress. If Elizabeth, Mary, and Edward all died without issue that child would have the claim to the English throne, and Henry was rather fearful and curious how the English would accept a Scottish heiress. Henry stopped trying to guess as his previous assumptions were wrong, when he finished his meal he forced Arthur to abandon his own, and they made their way back to his chambers, Henry was on the verge of collapsing and Arthur was forced to use all his physical strength to carry Henry towards his private chambers and bed.

'This is entirely your own fault, you should have allowed me a break in between seeing Mary's fate' Henry chided and Arthur nodded dragging Henry towards his bed.

'I lost track of time, go asleep' He said as Henry fell on his bed, Henry made himself comfortable as Arthur made himself scarce and left the room. Henry rolled onto his side and closed his eyes and fell into as peaceful of a sleep as he could. He woke some time later by Arthur shaking him more roughly than warranted.

'You were dead to the world brother with that sleep' Arthur said chuckling once again only amusing himself, Henry looked at him darkly as Arthur helped him to his feet and called for his grooms to dress him. Henry's girth had expanded somewhat and it took longer than usual for the grooms to clip his belt into place a fact which caused them to be embarrassed but none so more than Henry who was remembering the glory days of his youth on horseback. When they were dressed, Arthur and he left his chambers and made their way towards where Henry's family were waiting for them with the Dudley's, and the Seymour's. Henry entered and they all stood, Henry nodded and gestured for them to sit and sat at the top of the table, on his left sat Kate who looked up and smiled at him. He returned her smile and sat down happy to note Arthur was on his right, but unhappy to note that Anne Stanhope managed the time to join them tonight, the countess of Hertford sat down the table next to Hertford who sat opposite John Dudley and his wife. Edward sat at the other end of the table, and his two sisters sat on either side of him. A very nice layout Henry noted.

'I am very thankful to you all for coming' Henry said and they all nodded with gracious smiles on their faces, Henry paused before continuing and looked around the faces of those there, his daughter Mary, his daughter Elizabeth, his sole son Edward. His eyes passed to the Seymour's and the Dudley's what bloodshed and scandal between them they would all inflict. Edward Seymour would behead Thomas Seymour, and John Dudley will behead Edward Seymour, then Mary will behead John Dudley. Henry started to chuckle silently to himself. Henry watched quietly as the grooms and attendants laid out plates after plates of veal, chicken, beef, vegetables, soups of different kinds along with Henry's favourite spiced fruitcake. Thankfully conversation flowed rather well, Mary chatted with Hertford and the countess, while Elizabeth took a great interest in what Henry was beginning to predict might be her parent's in law. Edward looked bored and left out between his sisters and Henry began to think the layout of the seating arrangements were not so good after all. Kate and Arthur chatted nicely of London and some of Henry's finest palaces, Arthur said how much he liked St James's palace and Kate said she was partial to Hampton Court. Henry watched as Hertford turned his head away from Mary to look at Arthur with suspicion and mistrust, he replaced the evil look with a false smile and called to Arthur.

'Sir Edmund?' He called and Henry wondered why he bothered naming him Edmund and simply called Arthur - "Arthur", then he remembered he did not recognise his brother when he first came. Arthur turned to Hertford and planted his own false smile on his face, it mirrored Edward Seymour's smile perfectly and Henry chuckled to himself.

'My lord Hertford' Arthur acknowledged.

'Where in Wales did you say you are from?' Hertford asked and Arthur smiled helping himself to a hearty portion of veal.

'I did not say my lord Hertford, but I am from Pembroke, my father was Sir Jasper Owen, second son of David Owen who was of course the illegitimate son of Owen Tudor, the King's great grandfather' He said making things up as he went along, Henry was beginning to admire that trait he possessed. Hertford smiled.

'And do your family have much influence in Pembroke these days?' He asked and Arthur nodded now piling vegetables on his plate.

'Indeed, my great uncle Jasper Tudor, the duke of Bedford was also the earl of Pembroke and was as such held in great regard in Wales and of course Pembroke where my father his namesake paid special attention to the area' Arthur said calmly as he poured himself some ale, he had a healthy appetite much like Henry's own.

'And how are your family now?' Hertford asked and Arthur smiled pleasantly but Henry could tell he was getting tired of making things up.

'They fair well, of course my grandfather has died and my father himself is unwell but otherwise our fortunes are good' He said and concentrated on his plate in front of him.

'I heard you were married before, is that true?' Hertford asked with a sly grin and Arthur smiled but there was a malicious glint in his eyes.

'It is, she was a Spaniard however we spent little time together, I heard _you_ were also married before my lord Hertford' He said and Henry stifled a laugh as Edward Seymour's self righteous smile vanished from his face and Anne Stanhope choked on her wine. Henry had forgotten Edward Seymour's murky previous marriage. He had been married to his childhood friend and sweetheart Lady Catherine Fillol, however lust, love and possible fear of Anne Stanhope either made him crave a divorce and he renounced his first wife for adultery which was never proven and married a second wife who absolutely committed adultery. The tension rose slightly in the room, as the Dudley's, Kate and Elizabeth looked amused, while Mary seemed more sympathetic to Anne Stanhope and her snivelling husband. Edward merely looked confused and Henry couldn't fight a grin when the boy spoke up.

'I did not know of this uncle, what happened to her?' He asked and Henry looked to Hertford with great interest. Henry remembered when he was married to Jane, she recounting the sorrow sordid affair of Hertford and his previous wife. She was very embarrassed about it naturally and spoke little of it, however she confided to Henry that Catherine - whom she was fond of - had had an affair. Being cuckolded by a pretty wife was bad enough but the culprit to debauch the little wife was Hertford, Thomas and Jane's own father Sir John Seymour. Hertford took a moment to find his voice and his courage as well as his wits before answering.

'She is dead, twelve years ago' He said flatly as Anne Stanhope's nostrils flared at the mention of her love rival, Edward nodded satisfied, Henry wasn't and he pretty sure that Lady Fillol was not dead, as Jane throughout her short tenure of England's Queen made various contributions to the nunnery which Edward Seymour had deserted Catherine Fillol in .

'And have how long have you and lady Dudley been married?' Henry asked with some interest and Jane Dudley and John Dudley smiled at each other, Henry could see great affection between the two at once.

'John was my father's ward after the… death of _his_ father, and we married young and had children' Jane said faltering slightly about the death of her father in law Edmund Dudley. Henry smiled and nodded, it seemed like a happy marriage, and a good family life by the evident affection between the two. It was a shame he cut off Edmund Dudley's head, and a bigger shame Mary would cut of John Dudley's head, perhaps Elizabeth may cut off Robert Dudley's head?

'My lords how are the preparations for Mary's marriage?' Henry asked cheerfully as Mary choked on her veal and turned the deepest of red, Elizabeth chuckled next to her sister.

'Don't we have to get the groom first?' She asked amused and they laughed heartily as Mary almost turned blue from her lack of breathing, and Elizabeth looked like she regretted her little joke.

'The preparations are going well your majesty, food is being arranged as well as pageants and those jousts you wished for are coming along swiftly, does my lord of Bavaria joust?' John Dudley asked and Henry nodded.

'He does, he is a very active man, my son in law is a member of the emperor's order of the golden fleece and was a commander with some of their wars against the Turks' Henry boasted and they nodded appreciatively as Mary looked at her father in confusion.

'Elizabeth does have a point father, Philipp has yet to come and he has yet to accept the marriage proposal' She said nervously playing with the food on her plate, Henry waved away a hand dismissively. The man had been hording him for several years asking permission to visit Mary, and marry Mary he was not bound to reject the bride of his choice and a dukedom for good measures. The reminder of Philipp's requests to visit Mary came back to haunt Henry, surely Philipp would eventually tell his wife that he tried to come to England, and Mary would learn how even further he stooped in his parenting towards her.

'More wine!' Henry barked to a groom who came promptly.

'My lord Hertford have you had any word from Bishop Gardiner, Lord Rich and of course your brother the Lord Admiral' Arthur asked sweetly with a face which again reminded Henry of their father when he was planning devious ways collect more taxes. Hertford smiled at Arthur but this time there was no doubt that he disliked him, John Dudley looked up with some interest.

'I have heard from Bishop Gardiner' Dudley said and Hertford glanced to Dudley with a flash of panic on his face, Henry leaned forward to look closely at Dudley, he had a sense that there had been a plot afoot.

'Oh, and what did his grace Bishop Gardiner say?' Henry asked and Dudley made a great deal of glancing to Hertford first before he answered as Hertford seemed to turn pale by the second, all the while Henry noticed that Arthur had a slight grin on his face.

'Well he was complaining about being detained in Dover by the Lord Admiral of course' He said and Henry jumped to his feet losing his breath as he did so, he turned murderously towards Hertford who seemed to shrink slightly in his chair, Mary looked at Hertford accusingly.

'Gardiner has been detained in Dover?' She asked offended.

'And by whose orders has this detention been carried out?' Henry asked Dudley but stared into Hertford's very worried eyes. Kate tried to put her hand on Henry's but he ignored her, he was in no humour to been lenient towards her boyfriend.

'My lord Dudley you are to send a privy council member to Dover and order the arrests of Richard Rich and Thomas Seymour' Henry said his voice trembling with anger as Kate tried again to take his hand.

'Henry my love, perhaps there has been a mistake' She said and he looked accusingly at her, how could he trust any of them?

'Did you know of this?' Henry demanded ignoring Edward and Elizabeth's worried faces as he shouted into the face of their beloved stepmother.

'No husband! Of course not, Mary's happiness is very dear to me, how could you think that?' She asked sounding genuinely hurt by his accusation. Henry muttered how he should have stayed married to Anne of Cleves as she gave him the least amount of trouble. He rounded to Hertford once again.

'Get out!' He shouted at him, Hertford stood immediately with Anne Stanhope.

'Your majesty, if you allow me to explain -' Hertford said weakly but Henry stopped him.

'I know your wicked plot, you believe you will be Lord Protector for Edward, you believe if Edward's elder sister has a husband they can bid to be regents of England, therefore you made sure that if you hold Gardiner in Dover he cannot travel to the low countries and secure the persons of Philipp of Bavaria' Henry spat towards him, almost getting up on the table in front to reach over to grab Edward Seymour he was vaguely aware that Arthur was holding onto his tunic.

'And you enlisted the help of that fool of a brother of yours!' Henry shouted further then directed his attention to Kate.

'Handsome or not the man is an idiot, the only woman here with the good sense to dislike him thankfully seems to be Mary and Lady Dudley!' Henry shouted as Hertford glanced to his wife with annoyance while she shuffled on her feet. Henry could see that Arthur looked rather delighted with himself as did John Dudley. Henry shouted at Hertford to leave with his wife and remain in his rooms until further notice, Henry breathed in and out deeply, he turned to Dudley.

'And _you_, I told you to make great haste and be on your way to Dover' He said and John Dudley stood with his own wife and they bowed and left the room quickly. Henry collapsed into his chair and lay back.

'Oh is there not one person in England I can trust with the welfare of my son' Henry lamented and Kate took the opportune moment to sit forward and take his hand, Henry was unsure if she was the one shaking or he was.

'You can trust me your majesty, I love Edward like my own son' She said and Edward smiled towards her, Henry considered this, she did well being regent when he was in France, she did love Edward, he did not doubt that. Then he thought of her elopement with Thomas Seymour.

'You have a poor judge of character' He remarked and she sat back stunned. Elizabeth and Mary said nothing but Mary seemed to be torn in her thoughts about the recent events over her marriage. Henry lay back in his chair and looked towards the high ceiling, his family sat in silence.

'Father? You will not die soon will you?' Edward asked in a small worried voice, Henry's heart clenched seeing his son once again dying in the pitiful state that he would. Henry looked towards him, but knew horrible realities in the world could no longer be kept from the boy.

'Yes Edward' He said and Edward stood up alarmed and came over to Henry quickly and Henry took the boy onto his lap and Edward hugged him tightly, Henry rested his head on Edward's golden hair and breathed the scent of his son in. He waited thirty eight years for this boy, and he was deeply proud of him. However he would keep him locked up like his father kept him locked up after Arthur's death, but instead of living a long and eventful life like him, Edward would die prematurely at the same age of his uncle. The boy would enjoy little in his short life, he would never truly experience love, perhaps he will love lady Jane Grey but he will not realise it until it was too late, he would never have his own children, cradling them in his arms, he will never be able to show off in the jousting arena, he will too young to do a lot of things a King should be able to do. The bright star in Edward's future was that he was happy to some degree with the Dudley brothers and John Dudley was a better guardian with his horde of sons than Hertford. An idea came to Henry, before Arthur came along the idea would have repulsed him.

'Edward' Henry said and the boy looked up and Henry's heart twisted painfully seeing that Edward had been crying silently.

'I have a commission for you' Henry said seriously and the boy nodded wiping some tears away.

'You are to travel quickly to Dover, there you will assist John Dudley in bringing back Richard Rich and Thomas Seymour to London, you are to travel with the Viscount Lisle to Dover along with his sons, and also I wish for you to bring some companions, you would like to take Barnaby Fitzpatrick?' Henry asked with a slight smile seeing the delighted face of Edward.

'You will allow me to travel to Dover to bid Viscount Lisle god speed as he goes to the low countries?' Edward asked and Henry nodded smiling. Edward hugged Henry tightly and a serious expression formed on his face.

'We shall leave right away father, there has been an uncalled delay so far' Edward said and turned to look at his surprised elder sister.

'I shall have your bridegroom in London as soon as I can Mary' Edward said as Mary smiled at him, and Elizabeth grinned at her brother's uptight manner.

'Edward you are to make sure that Thomas Seymour your uncle is lodged in the Tower of London' Henry said and Kate moved forward quickly.

'Henry, I beg you to think this more seriously, the lord Admiral may not have been aware of his brother's designs' Kate said and Henry ignored her and snapped his fingers so that Edward looked to him once again. The boy turned his head away from Kate.

'You are to go and find your companions, and you are to tell Viscount Lisle that you shall be joining him and his Dudley brood' Henry said and Edward smiled and nodded, he bowed to his father and stepmother, and bid his sisters farewell.

'Thank care Edward' Mary fussed hugging tightly, as Elizabeth hugged him also. The excited boy shooed them away and waved once again before running out of the room, Henry looked to Arthur. 'He's not going to fall off his horse and break his neck is he?' Henry asked nervously but Arthur chuckled nervously glancing at the curious faces of Elizabeth, Kate and Mary.

'I believe he is an excellent rider your majesty' Which Henry believed meant no. Henry turned to a groom and ordered him to find Risley, the groom left quickly and Henry thought once again of his former chief ministers Thomas More, Thomas Wolsey and Thomas Cromwell he could have trusted any of them unlike Hertford, Rich, Risley and even Dudley who in the end would show his cards. Silence descended on them once more as they waited for Risley to come, Kate was pale and looked worried for her troublesome former suitor, she did not realise that Henry was saving her from misery and death. Mary looked betrayed and occasionally mentioned how she always believed lady Stanhope was her friend.

'How is that sister, no one else is fond of her?' Elizabeth asked and Henry nodded grunting his approval at Elizabeth's question. Mary looked momentarily annoyed before answering.

'I thought her honesty was refreshing, a court is full of sycophants, and I believed her honesty was a good thing, she may not have had a hand in her husband's plot' Mary said defending her friend as Kate laughed bitterly.

'Not likely, the countess rules the earl of Hertford' She said with dislike, Mary looked offended.

'And the lord Admiral, who rules him?' She asked sharply and Kate looked hurt by Mary's comment.

'The Admiral is ruled by his heart, and in his heart is ambition' Arthur said simply and they all looked at him.

'And how do you know so much Sir Edmund?' Kate asked in an unimpressed tone, and Arthur smiled at her sympathetically.

'I have spent some time with the Admiral and the lord Hertford since my arrival at court' Arthur said and Henry looked at him interested, it should have been no surprise that someone would try and win the favour of what looked to be the King's new favourite. A knock on the door came and Henry turned to see Risley enter the room, he always thought Risley and Rich looked rather like one another, but he had asked them, they were not related. Risley bowed.

'You majesty' He said and Henry regarded him for a moment, did he know of Hertford's duplicity? Henry decided to trust him, he was running out of men.

'Risley I wish for you to begin preparations for a hasty ceremony bestowing the principality of Wales on my son Prince Edward, in the same ceremony we are to elect my daughter princess Mary as Duchess of Somerset in her own right' Henry said remembering the last time he elevated a woman to the peerage, and before her he elevated his poor cousin Margaret, lady Salisbury. Pushing their faces away he turned to a stunned Mary, and a jealous Elizabeth. He toyed for a moment of making Elizabeth Marquess of Pembroke, before deciding he wished to see her fate before he did any alternations to her life. Risley could not hide his surprise and nodded.

'I wish for it be prepared in three days time' Henry said and Risley nodded, Henry leaned to his brother and muttered to him.

'You know if you told me when I was to die, all these arrangements would not be made so hastily' He said and Arthur smiled.

'I like to surprise you Harry' Arthur whispered in response and Henry shook his head smiling. Henry then made sure that Risley would quickly arrange the ceremonies before dismissing him from view. The door opened a moment later to reveal a very excited Edward who rushed in with some companions including the also doomed Henry Brandon, now 2nd Duke of Suffolk. Barnaby Fitzpatrick stood next to Brandon who towered over the smaller boy, two other boys were Robert Dudley who was still rather dark even at his young age, and next to him was his brother Guildford, they bowed politely to the queen, Mary and Elizabeth. Edward excitedly relayed to Henry how Lord Lisle was preparing their horses and they would be leaving shortly, Henry glanced to the window to see it was beginning to get dark, they had an hour possibly two before darkness descended on England.

'Lord Lisle told us we shall be stopping at Dartford on our way before proceeding the next morning to Dover which will not take long' Edward said happy to leave the confines of London for once. Henry hugged his son once again, and wished him the best and also to his friends particularly the awestruck Barnaby Fitzpatrick who gazed at Henry in a way he had not been seen in a long time. Henry watched Edward leave and thought more optimistically that in his short life, Edward could say he enjoyed his ride towards Dover, Mary will get her husband, and perhaps they would be happy. Or darkly Henry thought about Mary's luck in life.

'Philipp's ship won't sink on the way over will it?' Henry muttered to Arthur who laughed and shook his head. Mary stood up and began to pace the room nervously.

'This is all happening so quickly' Mary said and Henry was about to disagree, she was thirty one, she met Philipp of Bavaria when she was twenty four.

'He does not want to marry me father, you are announcing the marriage to everyone but he has sent no word' She said frantically waving her arms around as Elizabeth looked at her elder sister sadly, Kate spoke up soothingly.

'He did not know, Hertford's scheme has only been unravelled' She said and Mary shook her head, for a moment Henry thought his daughter would cry.

'He never wrote…' Her voice caught in her throat, she put a hand to her throat and rubbed it.

'I wrote to him several times, but he never responded, he has no interest in me, and now all of England will know' Mary said sadly, Henry stood and went to her and took her in his arms, over Mary's shoulders he could see Arthur look at him imploring him to come clean. Mary seemed to be soothing in Henry's arms, and Henry really did not want to admit the truth to his daughter.

'I may have something to do with the duke's unresponsiveness' Henry said and Mary leaned back away from him and looked at him, Henry could sense Elizabeth and Kate's eyes boring into the back of his skull. He took a deep breathe and prepared himself to speak.


	21. Chapter 21

Henry looked into Mary's deep blue eyes and looked sadly at how once again he was about to let her down. He finally admitted his guilt.

'Philipp has requested permission to enter this realm rather often over the past several years, in hopes no doubt to marry you' Henry said keenly aware that Mary was unpeeling herself from his arms and had a horrified look on her face, Henry's heart began to beat quickly at the thought that he might die and she will cheer.

'I was concerned over Edward's welfare, it would not fare well for him to be challenged by an adult sister and a militarily able brother in law with catholic sympathies' Henry said lamely and he could hear Elizabeth scoff and Kate sigh 'Oh Henry'. Mary looked revolted at him.

'I wish to _God_….' She began in a cold whisper,

'…..that I was not born _your_ daughter' She continued with twenty years worth of pent up hatred. Before Henry could answer her, she turned and swept out of the room, Henry could hear chairs scrap the floor behind him and saw Elizabeth rush past him without looking his way, Kate followed and she did not bother hide her contempt. Henry stood as they closed the door behind them and remained standing unmoving.

'Well this has been an eventful night' Arthur said and Henry turned on him angrily.

'None of this would ever have happened if it weren't for you' He said bitterly and Arthur nodded.

'True if I had not died from the sweating sickness things would be different, perhaps us Tudors would like one another' He conceded and Henry looked at him darkly.

'You know what I _mean_' Henry said and Arthur shook his head, stood and looked down on Henry through his blue eyes, the same colour as Mary's, and the same colour that their father's had been.

'This is only your own fault, no one made you send the duke of Bavaria away' Arthur defended and Henry dropped into his chair and sighed.

'She _hates_ me' He said sadly thinking perhaps he should not have admitted his guilt, Arthur rubbed Henry's shoulder compassionately.

'She already hated you Henry, she just does not feel so guilty about it anymore' Arthur said and Henry looked up at him with his mouth open. That hurt, the idea that his pearl hated him, he moved his shoulder away from Arthur. Arthur dropped down into a chair once more and they sat in silence, Henry thought over the state of England. Edward was nine, a minority was needed but he couldn't think who to trust with Edward's care. He thought back to previous boy Kings, he thought sadly of his own uncle King Edward V, and how his uncle had murdered him, the other boy King had been Henry VI, whose care had been in the hands of his uncles the duke of Bedford, and another duke of Gloucester. Neither were a happy prospect, Henry racked his brain trying to remember hours upon hours with his father while his father list the monarchs of England.

'Richard II' Arthur offered and Henry looked at him sharply.

'Give me a moment, I _am_ fifty five' He said annoyed taking his anger of the events over dinner out on Arthur and felt no guilt about doing so. Henry thought about Richard II another boy King and another bad example.

'Henry III' Arthur said again interrupting Henry's thoughts but Henry did not bother to say much. Henry III was not so bad, father had never complained about him.

'Barons Wars' Arthur said simply and Henry sighed ignoring him, he ordered a groom to attend to him and then sent the youth on his way. Henry gulped down the French Wine he much enjoyed and looked at the remaining food on the table, his physicians - not that they were brave about it - but lately they have been telling him in some sly ways that they believed that he was too fat, Henry picked up a huge portion of spiced fruitcake and proceeded to eat happily remembering he was dying anyway.

'Have you any words of wisdom?' Henry asked with his mouth full, Arthur grimaced and reverted his eyes to Henry's.

'I cannot tell you what to do' Arthur said with a shrug but his face implied he would very much like to. Henry thought about Hertford's deceit, it had been rather cunning Henry would give him that, but Mary's happiness was vital at the moment for Henry's own conscience. And Tom Seymour planned a role also, Kate was fooling herself. Who to leave in charge? Mary would not be able to help herself over religious matters, who knew if Philipp of Bavaria had the wits to do any good to England, hadn't the man admitted to Mary that he was more brawn than brain. Well at least Mary's husband could admit that but if Henry left Kate in charge of her beloved stepson, she would ruin herself by marrying Tom Seymour who _thought_ he had brains. That left Edward Seymour who although colourless was capable. And yet disaster after disaster would fall on Hertford's rule, leading John Dudley to take up the reigns of the Kingdom, so many people, so many poor choices.

'Hypothetically speaking of course Arthur, if you had a son who was going to be King in his minority who would you leave as regent' Henry asked and Arthur rolled his eyes.

'I believe we have already had this discussion, and I answered my wife' He said and it was Henry's turn to roll his own eyes.

'Say the only candidate were your sixth wife, your elder fanatical daughter or your sons maternal relatives' Henry said and Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment.

'You know Henry VI had _two_ regents, his elder uncle John, Duke of Bedford had been regent of England however his commitments to the war in France meant that he was often away leaving Humphrey, Duke of Gloucester in charge of the boy King, so my answer would be how Henry V had done it, by choosing two candidates whom he could trust, and who he knew had the best interests at heart for his son' Arthur said and Henry realised that ruled out Edward and Thomas Seymour. Henry gave up and decided to give his aging mind a rest for the night and ordered Arthur to help him to his chambers, Arthur wouldn't until he asked nicely, and through gritting teeth he did so. Following a good nights sleep Henry was brought to Kate's chambers where it had been agreed the night before that they would have breakfast there. Henry entered the room missing Arthur who was gone again today, Henry was expecting to walk into a room where he would find Arthur conversing with Anne Boleyn or Jane Seymour any moment. Henry sat down at the top of the table and waited for his family to join him, sadly Edward of course was hurtling his way towards the coast with the Dudley's, Henry Brandon and Barnaby Fitzpatrick. Henry _was_ rather worried about seeing Mary and hoped there would be no ill feeling towards them, he accepted what she said when she wished she was not his daughter and could forgive for it, it was up to her now to return the favour. Henry drummed his fingers impatiently along the table waiting for one member of his family to appear as the grooms moved around him to set the table, and serve him ale as he waited for his food and family. Henry dismissed all when the food was presented but no family member came to the room, silently he began to eat alone. He could understand Mary's anger, he knew where Edward was that left his ungrateful sixth wife and his second daughter as ungallant members of his family. Henry cut up his ham roughly thinking what he would say to Kate and Elizabeth when he saw them next. Henry thought over what he would do with Hertford, having him executed was too extreme, letting him go free was too lenient. Henry decided to maintain his course by making sure Hertford and his wife were confined to their apartments at court until the arrival of the lackey Tom Seymour as well as Richard Rich. Henry in many ways hoped Edward would hurry up but worried for the boys safety and hoped the boy in his excitement did not ride too hard. Henry poured himself his own ale in the lonely room as he wondered where Elizabeth and Kate were? Were they angry with him? He was not sure why, any faults done to Mary had not been done to them, unless Kate found out recently that when he was courting her - along with Tom Seymour, he sent Seymour to the Netherlands as ambassador on purpose to dismiss his rival. It was rather tiring having rivals for affections, not sure who the object of affection favoured, Henry had for so long been confident of Katherine of Aragon's love for him, now with Arthur here, he was doubting it, Anne Boleyn had been known to have had a brief flirtation with Thomas Wyatt - whose poems suggested it was not just brief nor just a flirtation. Sweet Jane had apparently a suitor who was not allowed to marry her, Kitty Howard -, everyone knows about Kitty Howard, and now Kate who still lusted for Tom.

'I _really_ should have stayed married to Anne of Cleves' Henry muttered chopping some black pudding and placing it onto his plate. Perhaps he would invite the lady Anne of Cleves to court, even after he reputed her _she_ forgave him. Henry paused eating as the door to the chamber opened and in stepped Elizabeth, Elizabeth smiled tentatively at him and Henry delighted that someone had come to him, grinned back in response. Before he could muster the strength to rise from his chair and bring her into a hug - keenly aware he never usually did - Elizabeth quickly sat down on the opposite end of the table and avoided his gaze for a moment. He was never sure about Elizabeth since he beheaded her mother. One moment she would show a rush of love for him but a lot of them time she did not know how to act around him.

'Where is the queen?' Henry asked and Elizabeth hesitated before answering in such a clear concise tone it confused Henry if she was truly nervous around him or not.

'The queen is speaking with Arthur' She said and Henry nodded and looked to his plate wondering what Arthur and a different Katherine were discussing. Maybe all Arthur really did _was_ talk. Henry carefully cut his pudding into small portions when something came clearer in his mind. He looked up at Elizabeth so elegantly taking some meat onto her own plate, he fought a smile as he asked his clever child.

'Why did you call Sir Edmund "Arthur"?' Elizabeth paused for a moment, and Henry could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile grace her lips.

'He forgets to answer to "Sir Edmund" so I call him "Arthur" to which he responds to' Elizabeth said coyly and Henry smirked, so Arthur could make a mistake, Henry hoped their father was watching.

'Like this morning when he was watching Mary play the virginals' Elizabeth added cutting her meat up softly and Henry frowned, that is where everyone was, watching Mary play music, that was where Arthur was. Henry felt left out, he should have watched his daughter play her instrument, music had always been a passion that he and Mary shared between them. Old jealousies sprung up on Henry and he asked Elizabeth.

'Can Arthur play anything?' He asked wondered knowing Arthur for a fact could not dance to save his life, he almost died again when Mary and Elizabeth enticed him at a court dance, and Henry remembered an age ago when Arthur married a Spanish Princess and stayed away from the dance floor until their aunt Cecily of York grabbed him herself and forced him out. Aunt Cecily had earned herself several shillings from Henry and Arthur's amused father.

'He can play the virginals very well but he said it has been some time since he last played, also he has an excellent singing voice' She said sounding impressed and Henry spluttered into his cup, Arthur could sing! He found it hard to image, although Henry acknowledged that he and his family were a talented bunch, Arthur must have inherited some good traits.

'Will Arthur and the Queen not be joining us?' Henry asked curious as to why Elizabeth was not asking more about "Arthur". Elizabeth nodded her head and looked to her father.

'Yes your majesty, Arthur sent me ahead to tell you they shall not be delayed long' She said and Henry nodded.

'What are they discussing?' Henry asked curiously and Elizabeth did not answer, and Henry was at a loss to say what it could have been. Maybe his dear wife was hoping Arthur might have some influence over his little brother, not that Kate even realised that Arthur was his brother, Elizabeth though…..she was very clever and whatever she was thinking she was keeping it to herself.

'How are your studies coming along?' Henry asked wanting to speak with the girl more freely, and he remembered his own father often started a conversation like this. Elizabeth looked up almost surprised at being addressed.

'They are going very well your majesty, I am blessed to have such talented tutors such as Roger Ascham' She said and Henry nodded, it seemed wiser for Edward and Elizabeth to share tutors whenever they could, and Elizabeth hopefully benefited from the education Edward was supposed to enjoy. Silence fell between them and Henry drummed his fingers on the table, she was rather like her mother in this light, although she had red hair. What did he talk with Anne about? Well the divorce, then Mary, then Katherine of Aragon. There were happier discussions, Anne loved the political scene, and she was a ferocious believer in reform. Henry did not want to discuss religion or politics at the moment, bringing Katherine of Aragon and his divorce up would only unsettle Elizabeth, the result of seven years of political and Christian scandal. That left the safe topic of Mary.

'How is Mary?' Henry asked and Elizabeth frowned and stopped pouring herself ale and looked at him masking her annoyance almost in time, perhaps it was not such a safe topic.

'She had been upset last night, myself and the Queen calmed her down and then raised her spirits' Elizabeth said proudly and Henry nodded smiling, sadly he knew their intimacy would not last long after he died.

'Are you excited for the wedding?' He asked remembering how when he was young he loved weddings, in fact he loved them so very much he married six times. Elizabeth looked noncommittal for a moment.

'I hope we hear the duke's response soon' She said continuing to pour more wine for herself, Henry sighed, was there no optimism in this family anymore? It was beginning to worry Henry how doubtful people were about Philipp coming to England, Mary, Kate, and now Elizabeth. Henry thought back on Arthur, did he show any signs that he thought Henry was making again another momentous mistake? Shoving away daunting thoughts Henry turned his attention back to Elizabeth. He had been very curious on her view of marriage since he saw her insisting to Mary that she would never marry, surely she had just seen how her elder sister was reacting to Philip of Spain and thought better of it all.

'One day it shall be your wedding' He said smiling and saw how she grimaced at the very thought, she was different in that respect to her mother who hounded him for marriage.

'You don't wish to remain an old maid do you?' He asked curiously and Elizabeth smiled politely.

'I am not yet fourteen, as of now marriage is not something that I have considered' She said and Henry nodded, but he knew when she was almost five and twenty she would still not be inclined to marry.

'Marriage can be very nice' Henry said quietly to her and Elizabeth looked up at him in surprise, her mouth opened slightly as she took in his words, and how odd of him to even mention anything personal such as that. She remembered herself and nodded politely again forcing a smile but Henry wasn't satisfied just yet.

'I mean it, there is something nice and soothing for the soul when one has a life partner' He said knowing well that he had chosen six of them and discarded them, Kate was hanging on by a thread at this point if she did not stop plotting with his brother. Thankfully saving Elizabeth from answering Arthur and Kate chose that moment to enter the room and look at Elizabeth and Henry in surprise.

'Oh forgive us your majesty, we did not realise how late we were' Kate said slightly flushed and Arthur grinned and nodded, Henry narrowed his eyes at the two. Kate sat down next to Henry, and Arthur moved closer towards Elizabeth, it seemed unspoken that Mary would not be joining them as Kate ordered an emerging groom to take away Mary's plate, Henry had not got the heart to ask where she was. Discussion moved slowly throughout the meal and Henry barely acknowledged Kate when answering his decisions about Hertford and eventually Tom Seymour, his decision was that they would be under house arrest and considering what they had tried to do, that was kind of him. Henry reminded Elizabeth to go with Mary to Hans Holbein for their portrait and she nodded, and ran along, Kate left to read some more radical reforming books on religion as Henry and Arthur went outside to the gardens of Whitehall, as Arthur insisted fresh air will do him some good from the stuffy palace. Henry donned his thickest furs and leaned heavily on his cane as he and Arthur went outside. Arthur offered him a hand but Henry was determined to do it himself once and for all. They walked slowly around the garden's, the weather was still cold but was becoming slightly warmer, very well for a January day. Henry looked around Whitehall and thought how he came to acquire this beauty of a palace. It had belonged to Thomas Wolsey, and it had been called York Palace. Henry thought back remembering his second wife Anne, how she loved Whitehall. It had been one of the few palaces where Katherine of Aragon hadn't swaggered around as Queen of England. Hampton Court Palace he more associated with his third wife and true love Jane. She had given him a boy there, and that boy was now a young lad of nine and on his way to Dover to fetch his elder sister a husband. Henry stopped and turned back to look at Wolsey's former building project. Henry always liked Whitehall but his heart himself lay in Greenwich where his younger years were spent, where his nursery with the unruly sisters who lived with him was, and then there had been his little brother, his death had been painful. His father had adored Richmond Palace, he had chosen to die there by returning to it when he felt too ill to travel elsewhere and knew his time had come.

'Was father afraid of dying?' Henry asked his brother, Arthur hesitated.

'He was…. but he also welcomed it, he knew he was apart of a dying age, and that a new era in England was beginning and all those at court were simply waiting for the young phoenix to rise to replace the old one' Arthur said and Henry felt very sorry for his father. He tried to remember the last days of his father's life but came up blank. Henry had been too busy speaking with advisors, and boasting to his companions how in a years time, he and they shall invade France and reclaim his birthright. Henry could not remember visiting his father often, there were times when his grandmother had him gripped tightly and pulled him towards the chambers where his father lay pale, sunken and ghastly waiting for death to take him. Henry wondered if the old man tried to bring his horde of gold coins with him, but that was ungrateful, his father had left him a vast fortune and he in turn had bankrupt Edward. Henry did remember the last time he saw his father, his grandmother had pulled him from a banquet, disallowed him to bring Charles and marched him to his father's rooms. Henry could still remember the stench of illness in the air, he could still see his father's councillors gathered around the bed, some were genuinely sad others not so much. Henry remembered seeing his father who had been reduced to skin and bones, his hair completely grey and thin. His father's eyesight had deteriorated and considering what happened next Henry always assured himself throughout the years whenever he thought of his father that his father had simply not seen correctly. Henry came towards the bed and one of his father's councillors - was it Dudley or Empson? He had never been able to tell the two much apart seeing as they were attached by the hip. Either way one of the councillors had bent down towards his father's ear and gently spoke.

'Your son is here' Henry remembered seeing his father's eyes flutter open with difficulty but with urgency Henry hadn't understood at the time. It was hard to remember what he had been thinking looking upon his father ill and dying. He tried to remember if he felt any sadness? Perhaps some, but he remembered feeling more regret, regret that he could never make the man love him as much as he wanted to be loved. There he had been seventeen years of age looking at his father's face as the man squinted out into the room looking for his son. Henry had remembered a warm feeling rise within when he saw his father smile sleepily but contently, a look he had not seen on his face in many years. The happy feeling disappeared as the old man spoke weakly in his delirium.

'Arthur?' Henry remembered being sickened by the deep longing in his father's voice. He remembered thinking how even in death Arthur was still their father's star. He remembered the councillors taking pity on him and glancing awkwardly to one another, the lady Beaufort had stepped forward and perhaps felt a smudge of sorrow for her grandson and came towards her only child. She had told him that it was 'Harry'. His father had sighed wearily and looked as if he would cry. Henry remembered hearing his father mutter 'my boy', he tried to ignore it but it hurt far too much. Elizabeth of York never compared them in the way this man did. The longing for his mother to be by his side was intense and he remembered thinking just by standing before his father, he had again without meaning too, disappointed the man. Lady Beaufort dismissed the councillors as Henry had stood there unmoving staring at the dying man. He was unsure how long had passed, minutes? Hours? Eventually his father had come out of another slumber and had taken his hand.

'Harry…' He rasped the sickness draining his face, Henry had tried not to flinch from his dying touch.

'Be good and you will be great and they shall love you' He said weakly and let go of his heir. Henry had sat there silently and watched as he never woke up, afterwards he left his grieving grandmother sobbing her heart out and went to see his councillors, they set down the transition of power, confirming their positions as councillors, and then they spoke of marrying Henry to Eleanor of Hapsburg. He remembered still seething from rejection one last final time, and he remembered ordering them to prepare wedding arrangements for himself and Katherine of Aragon, Arthur's _virgin_ bride. Some objected, he set down his will firmly, it had given him some satisfaction that he could do something that his brother couldn't, and it came to be quite a happy marriage, he had grown to love her deeply. She had been beautiful, she had been from the powerful Spanish royal family, she was gentle, she was kind, she had kept England safe from the Scots at Flodden Field, but of course in the end by spiting his father and his brother he never had a son and he spited himself. By trying to rid himself of her he also saw that she could be a formidable stubborn opponent. By insisting to be great and not merely content with being good, he lost the love of his people and they were waiting once again like they did all those years ago for the old dying phoenix to waste away for a young cub to come to the throne.

'You know he only called you my name because he saw me' Arthur said quietly, and Henry jumped forgetting he was there. Arthur smiled at how he startled him and Henry frowned annoyed that Arthur could know what he was thinking.

'You were there?' Henry asked disbelieving and Arthur nodded. A thought occurred to Henry.

'Did you show him the fate of his children, how myself, Mary and Margaret were to live and die?' Henry asked and Arthur chuckled.

'No, you, Margaret and Mary ruined yourselves, little Mary, Edward and Elizabeth were guided on a mistrustful path by you, it's different, I was there at father's side because he wanted me, it would calm his fearful heart, and he cried when he saw me again' Arthur said with such love and such gentleness others would find it hard to believe he was speaking of the distant and suspicious Henry the seventh.

'And you could just appear at deathbeds?' He asked and Arthur chuckled once again as if Henry was being very silly.

'We can appear at anything we wish to see, when you die you can see Edward's coronation if you like, you can see Mary praying if it pleases you, you could watch Elizabeth dancing, the choice is yours, sometimes you may cry at what you see' Arthur ended somewhat darkly and Henry smiled.

'Such as?'

'Well I cried throughout your coronation, not only did you have my throne, you had my wife' Arthur said with a faint smile. Henry had the good sense to look regretful. They continued walking silence, Henry thinking of his mother and her undying love for him. He not seen her as she lay dying, but he did see her lying in state, he and his sister Mary looked upon her white face as she lay dead. She had looked like an angel, and the image had haunted him for many years.

He and Arthur slowly made their way inside, Henry's energy was once again exhausted and he leaned on Arthur more, and less on the cane as they made their towards Henry's rooms. There he and Arthur entertained themselves playing cards and dice. He and Arthur were evenly matched and their winnings crossed between them constantly. Henry felt a pang of regret that Arthur had died, it may have nice to have an older brother guiding him throughout his life. Charles had been a great and true loyal friend, but in the end he had been a friend, not a brother. And if Henry had wanted to he could have easily sent Charles away from him if he annoyed him, and he did, so theirs were an uneven friendship, neither ever truly forgot who was master and who was servant. Arthur was an equal and if Henry was able to look past their childhood he was also enjoyable company. They had just poured themselves some wine when the doors of Henry's chamber's burst open and Edward came rushing in excitedly. Henry was glad to see the boy had not one scratch on him, and looked perfectly in good health.

'Father' He said happily and Henry stood as quickly as he could and hugged the boy tightly breathing his scent in. Edward pulled his golden hair back behind his ears and looked up at his father.

'Father, he is here' He said happily and Henry was slightly thrown off wondering who the _he_ was? Tom Seymour and Richard Rich were supposed to be in the tower of London just as he ordered. Not unless Edward had learned to fly in the past day and flown to the low countries could Philipp of Bavaria be here.

'He is outside father' Edward said happily and Henry looked to Arthur who was grinning.

'Philipp of Bavaria?' Henry asked in surprise and Edward nodded barely able to contain his glee at performing a task given to him by his father. Henry laughed and ruffled his boy's hair and hugged him. He took his cane and took Edward's hand and they walked out towards the corridor. Edward was right, John Dudley stood speaking with Philipp of Bavaria. Also there was Stephen Gardiner and Risley who were speaking in serious tones. Henry looked towards his son in law, and felt a little worried. Philipp of Bavaria had been a tall, strong shoulder, handsome young soldier with fluffy brown hair on his previous trip. He did not look as strong as before, he was still handsome - Henry supposed -, but he seemed almost tired, and his shoulders sagged, as well as that there was an obvious scar from the centre of his forehead scratching in a downwards spiral to a halt on Philipp's right jaw.

'Your majesty' Philipp said in a Hans Holbein accent. Henry recovered himself and nodded graciously as Edward hopped up and down in the most excitement the boy had ever been.

'Philipp said that he would teach me jousting father, of course when I am a little older perhaps twelve' Edward said and Henry took that to mean Philipp accepted the marriage proposal. Henry looked to Philipp and smiled.

'Did he now?' He asked and Philipp looked a little alarmed.

'With your majesty's permission of course' He said and Henry nodded and gestured for them to come inside to his chambers. In the light Henry took a closer look at the German. He was right to see that in the seven years since Philipp has been here he aged ten, he and Mary should make a fine match together. Henry greeted Bishop Gardiner, Risley and Dudley, they sat down quietly.

'Well first I wish to thank Viscount Lisle, Bishop Gardiner and of course Risley for their roles in uncovering this duplicity at court, I hope my wishes have been confirmed and the Lord Admiral and Baron Rich are in the Tower of London' He said and Edward nodded seriously and puffed his chest.

'Yes father, I did as you asked' He said before anyone had the chance to speak, and with little sympathy for his own uncle, nevertheless Henry smiled at him. John Dudley nodded gratefully, as Bishop Gardiner sat with a soured expression, Henry's faint memories of Jasper Tudor were always of a smiling man, and Henry was left wondering how this man could be the grandson of the great Lancastrian duke of Bedford.

'I am of course grateful to you Viscount Lisle, Mr Risley and Bishop Gardiner' Henry said as grooms came to pour the men wine.

'Now would someone please tell me the sequence of events that led us here?' Henry asked and sat down with Edward on his lap. Gardiner of course took over and began.

'Myself, my lord Rich and the Lord Admiral reached Dover when discussion sprung up between them that my lord Hertford was anxious to secure the governorship of the prince Edward in what is being rumoured your untimely death' Gardiner said looking cautiously to Henry who nodded for him to continue.

'We had just reached Dover, the roads had been well for us, and we were setting out to sail while rather ludicrously I was arrested by lord Rich and detained, the lord Admiral asked for me to join in their plot to stop the marriage of the Princess Mary and of the duke of Bavaria as they were worried that you your majesty would appoint them regents to his grace the prince' Gardiner said and Henry nodded not as angry as he should be, he felt a little disappointed in himself, he should have known the extent of Hertford and Tom Seymour's ambitions, Arthur did everything except spell it out for him.

'I managed to send a message to London through a faithful servant of mine, it was some time later when the duke himself appeared with some men, and released me and I had Seymour and Rich arrested and we made our way back north towards London, that is when my lord Lisle came to me with the prince himself and Mr Risley' Gardiner said and Henry turned to look at Philipp who nodded assenting to the story.

'My uncle Frederick has been in France for some time, he had heard from Calais merchants that there were rumours that Mary had been asking for me, I was close to the boarder at the time and he summons me to him, from there he urged me to go to England, I arrived in Dover and was greeted by some of my lord bishop's household who told me of the sorry tale, and the my lord Bishop assured me of the lady Mary's availability, here I am now your majesty' He said looked anxious.

'It is true of course I wish for you to marry my daughter Mary' Henry said and was pleased when Philipp smiled happily.

'I am truly honoured your majesty, your daughter is a fine woman' He said and Henry smiled.

'Now I shall send for her' Henry said about to clap his hands to one of his grooms when Philipp looked up alarmed.

'Would you be content your majesty….. If I…. if I… If I asked her myself if she would do me the honour of being my wife?' He asked nervously as he stood in the centre of several grown men. Perhaps Philipp expected Henry to frown and order him away from sight but Henry was glad that Philipp was a bit of a romantic. Mary needed all the love a man could give her truly and deeply.

'Of course, I suppose you wish to know about the dowry' Henry said as Philipp looked up again broken away from his thoughts, it hadn't seem to dawn on him that there would be a dowry and Henry watched in some amusement as the man tried not to look even more pleased.

'And of course you will like to know about the castles, manors, other grants of land I wish to bestow on you, you will be the husband of my daughter, she is used to a certain standard of life' Henry said thinking especially of Mary's gambling habits, insistences on the latest French fashions and her need for the best musicians, all these things Henry had read in her account books with some infuriation. Philipp nodded, eyes wide with surprise.

'Therefore it is only fitting for you and Mary to have the finest estates in England, you are to remain in England with Mary of course and live here, and I wish to make my daughter a duchess, therefore you shall be an English duke' Henry said knowing that the real power of the 'duke' of Bavaria actually rested on Philipp's elder brother Otto's shoulders. Philipp's mouth had slowly over time opened further and further and Henry took a great pleasure out of the bewildered face of the German.

'You are content with _me_ to marry your daughter?' Philipp asked and Henry nodded and frowned.

'She is of a great royal stock, daughter to you, cousin to the emperor, and granddaughter to the Catholic Monarchs, and of course daughter to her mother, and you shall let her marry _me_?' He asked in surprise and Henry found himself smiling at the man.

'And you wish for me to be a duke, of course Mary shall be a duchess, you are a very kind father to her' Philipp said and Henry stopped smiling in shame.

'You shall be a good husband to her, my lord duke of Somerset' Henry said to him and Philipp smiled in wonder. Henry stood with Edward and Arthur.

'Come we shall go now to her chambers' He said and Philipp nodded brushing his fingers through his hair nervously, Henry ordered Dudley, Gardiner and Risley to sit comfortably and he made his way to Mary's rooms. Edward was describing his trip to Dover with great detail to Arthur, as Philipp kept fixing his tunic, fixing his buttons, then changing his mind and fixing his hair. Eventually they came to Mary's chambers and Henry strode through the door with great intent of marrying Mary to a good husband. Henry stood in her chambers and he could see Mary's ladies scuttling about packing her clothes and possessions. Henry spotted Kate and Elizabeth speaking to one another, they turned alarmed at the sight of him and bowed, Mary came into the room with an armful of clothing and stopped sharply at the sight of him.

'Are you going somewhere?' Henry asked quietly, annoyed that after his hard work she was fleeing. Elizabeth and Kate glanced to one another with some concern.

'I wish to return your majesty to my estate in Hunsdon' She said formally, she noticed Edward's head peeking around with a frown.

'Sister! How could you leave when I said I would bring him back?' He said annoyed, Henry tried to shush him but the lad had a strong will of his own, and hopefully they would not come to blows over it. Mary handed the clothes silently to a lady in waiting as she looked at them confused.

'You have been to Dover and back?' She asked suspiciously. She glanced to Kate and Elizabeth who shared her confusion.

'I was halfway there when Philipp arrived in Faversham with Gardiner' Edward said and Mary sat down rather quickly.

'He's here?' She asked shocked, Henry smiled and turned towards the door and Arthur shoved Philipp through it causing the man to trip up slightly, Philipp smiled straight towards Mary and she smiled back at him. Henry felt his throat tighten as he watched how happy Philipp was making Mary. She managed to stand to her feet and went towards him.

'It is good to see you again my lord Bavaria' She said with a small smile and Philipp took her hand and kissed it.

'And you Princess' He said assured her and Mary laughed nervously with a big smile, Henry could see she was on the verge of crying once again and hoped this relationship would not be as unhealthy as her one with Spanish Philip. Mary looked at Philipp's face and finally spotted the harsh scar which caused him to shift on his feet as she looked at it curiously.

'What caused that scar?' She asked softly, Henry had to distinct impression she had suddenly forgotten that she was surrounded by others and she only saw Philipp especially when she drew her hand towards his face and traced his scar tenderly.

'It was a wound from the Siege of Esztergom my lady, while I was fighting for the emperor against the Ottoman empire' He said and she smiled and Henry could see friendship with Charles V, and fighting against the Turks were reasons enough for a place in her heart. Henry cleared his throat loudly and Mary and Philipp sprang away from each other in fright, and looked around at him as Edward and Arthur chuckled rather similarly to each other as Elizabeth and Kate grinned.

'Well… this is good, Philipp is there not something you wish to ask her?' Henry asked knowing the man probably wanted some more time and less people around, but Henry's hourglass was running out and he wished to see his daughter safely married. Philipp looked at Mary awkwardly for a moment as she frowned in confusion. Philipp turned around from Henry and got on one knee. Henry had proposed several times but could not remember ever making such a gesture. He remembered sitting across from a table following a drink of ale, asking a bewildered Katherine of Aragon, he remembered leaning over a bed with Anne Boleyn underneath him while he promised passionately to make her his wife sadly while his hose and doublet were still on. He remembered rather unromantically how he asked Jane Seymour while her family eat and drank beside him, the last three were not important and even less spectacular. Philipp held onto Mary's hand and it dawned on her face what he was doing.

'Mary, I still remember the moment I met you, you were walking through the great hall with some ladies, I introduced myself and you said how you were about to leave court but you changed your mind' He said and Mary smiled and so did Henry remembering their first meeting himself.

'That short time with you while I was in England has come away with me for many years while I was in France, in the low countries, in Hungary, no lady I have come across has more beauty than you and no lady I have met has had a more kinder heart than your own, I am a mere German soldier with some noble blood, you are from some of the greatest families in Europe, you are obviously by blood and virtue in every way more greater than I am, and I would always treat you as such, would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife' He said as of course the tears began to leak from Mary's eyes but she was frowning as if afraid of what her answer might do to her life. Henry for a horrible moment thought she was about to say no.

* * *

**A/N: I know I made it out that Henry only chose KOA to spite his brother and father, and perhaps some Henry/KOA shipper mightn't like that... oh well it's just fiction. Henry probably didn't know himself which wife he liked best, how am I suppose to? Personally I believe they can all do much better ;) I'll try update sometime this week, not far to go now three or four more chapters. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

Henry gripped his cane in anticipation, wondering why Mary had not flung herself into Philipp's awaiting arms chanting 'yes, yes, yes' like everyone in the room had been surely convinced she would do. Henry looked nervously towards Kate who biting her fingernails but otherwise kept her eyes on Mary's back, Elizabeth herself was glancing to the prospective bridegroom whose face was turning a bright red. Edward simply yawned. Henry watched as Mary gripped Philipp's hand tighter and finally smiled. Several people allowed breathes of air to escape their bodies when they saw Mary chuckle silently.

'This has all happened so very fast' She said shaking her head, as Philipp nodded with a weak smile, he looked rather sick with nerves.

Mary finally opened her mouth, and Henry braced himself, along with the rest of the room.

'Yes' She breathed and Philipp let out a relieved breath of air - bless him - and the German quickly rose to both feet and engulfed her in a hug. Henry heard all of Mary's ladies gush with excitement and clap, he could hear Elizabeth and Kate squealing with one another as Arthur and Edward cheered in the background. Henry himself was fighting to keep his own emotions at bay. His little girl was about to get _married_. She would avoid marrying that Spaniard and perhaps she might have a cheery life. Henry cleared his throat urging himself to get a grip of his feelings, he looked up at his daughter who was gazing into Philipp's eyes. He hoped she would not be the clingy type she was with the Spanish Philip.

'You shall marry tonight' Henry said happily thinking how little time there was left. The whole room turned to look at him, and he saw several people looking quite surprised at the hastiness of the wedding. Henry ignored them and looked to Mary with a smile. Mary still did not look at him in as much forgiveness as he was expecting.

'Tonight, with little preparation?' She said disapprovingly and Henry nodded, he tried to ignore that his chest was hurting him again, sadly he saw there would be no time to prepare jousts, send invitations to the nobility, it would simply have to be a low key wedding, Henry had three of them himself, and none of the wives complained. Mary moved around Philipp to face her father she wore a hard look on her face, and Henry realised that Mary seemed to be beginning some belated childish rebellion against him, the rebellion was many years too late, but perhaps she was getting braver because she knew he was about to die. She was overemotional and to a point tactless not stupid.

'No' She said simply, there was no movement in the room and all eyes were on Henry and Mary.

'What?' Henry asked stunned at her refusal, weren't they not just celebrating the fact she was to be married. He watched as Mary folded her arms, her chin held up high - Philipp's presence did marvellous things for confidence. Philipp though looked quite anxious and stunned by Mary's actions, maybe he was wondering if he would no longer be made a Duke.

'I said no, I wish to marry Philipp in a good and prepared ceremony at St Paul's where my mother also married' She said and Henry refrained from pointing out that she wished to marry in the place where Katherine had married his _brother_ and Mary had spent most of her life insisting Katherine had not been truly married to his brother. Catching a glimpse of Arthur looking touched by Mary's gesture, Henry couldn't help himself any longer.

'You want to marry where your mother married my _brother_ Arthur?' Henry asked ludicrously, did Katherine tell her something that he didn't tell him? Mary said nothing for a moment before replying.

'Yes it was a good wedding' Mary insisted albeit weakly,

'_Yes_ it was a very entertaining wedding, I was _there_, but it was a bad marriage, he dropped _dead_ in six months' Henry said hotly offended by her continuing insistence on copying all her mother did. And it was not as if Catalina had planned the wedding celebrations, Henry and Arthur's father and his councillor's had, not forgetting Margaret Beaufort. One would not think Henry VII had an eye for detail, but the man did and he loved pomp and display once he did not have to cough up _too_ money for it. Henry looked at Mary's wounded face, but she was not defeated and she held her head higher.

'Why rush my own wedding? You've participated in the main role many times yourself' She said angrily and Henry bit his tongue, he did regret the hastiness, but he was dying, he sighed and looked to Arthur for help…. his brother was useless.

'I wish to be present for the wedding, and it shall be a Whitehall, I am your father, whether you like it or not, and I am your King whether you like it or not, and my word is law until the last breath leaves my body' Henry said going breathless himself, and heaving in deep breaths, he vaguely heard Arthur quietly laugh. Thankfully Mary ceased to talk back, and they stood in awkward silence. Philipp had taken Mary's hand and she was staring at the ground, Henry could only assume she was regretting her harsh words to him. It was Elizabeth who dared to break the silence.

'Well….. I have an idea perhaps Mary and Philipp can marry tomorrow evening, therefore the wedding can still be prepared in enough time instead of the haste, and it is still taking place rather soon' She said and Henry looked at her with a smile on his face, that did make more sense, he hoped he would make it until tomorrow night. The bride and groom nodded slowly, as did the father of the bride.

'A very good idea' Philipp complimented smiling at his young sister in law, although not in the way Philip of Spain ogled her. Putting aside Mary's outburst, Henry clapped his hands joyfully.

'Excellent, we shall have a small banquet nothing big, some courtiers, the cooks will have to divert their attention fully to the wedding banquet, they won't provide many dishes but we must be thankful for what we have, and I shall create you two duke and duchess of Somerset' Henry said listing the things needed to be done with his fingers. Kate had gone and given Mary a hug, while Edward made Philipp swear he would treat Mary how a Christian lady ought to be treated - what were those tutors teaching the boy? Elizabeth seeing her chance hugged Mary when Kate welcomed Philipp to England. Henry forgot he made no introductions when they strode into the room, it truly was a rushed wedding. Henry turned and called Arthur to join him leaving the ladies, Philipp and Edward to their own devices. He and Arthur made their way to Henry's chambers as he barked at some grooms to fetch him several courtiers. Henry was thinking about the details and patents of nobility to give Mary and Philipp land and title. He had them drawn up, he was merely wondering what part of the ceremony to give them.

'We should tell Mary that Archbishop Cranmer is conducting the ceremony for a laugh' Arthur said evilly and Henry laughed, knowing very well Cranmer will not be allowed to enter London never mind the church in Mary's presence.

'What shall you do with the Seymour brothers?' Arthur asked curiously and Henry groaned wishing not to think about them at the moment. The regency problem was rearing its ugly head once again, if he left Mary and Philipp regent, asides from the religion issue, she would let the Seymour's out as she liked Edward Seymour - or at least she liked his wife, and to release one, would mean to release the other, when principal did not dictate Mary was very lenient. If he left Kate Parr as regent, it did not take a genius to know who she would free from the Tower of London. When they reached Henry's room, Arthur pointed out that Henry had been eating larger portions of dinner than he had been previously. It caused Henry to fret whether his favourite gown, doublet and hose would be able to fit him for the wedding where he wished to look his best. He made Arthur get it from a groom and put it on him. Arthur said a small prayer that the belt would close around Henry's stomach, and went to fasten it, thankfully Arthur was stronger than Henry would have warranted and Henry was not as fat as Arthur said he was. The courtiers Henry called for came and they spoke about the arrangements for the wedding, Gardiner got the honour of marrying the happy couple, while Dudley was given the responsibility of the festivities. When they left Henry sat lazing around wondering if he changed much about Mary. She would still be a fanatic Catholic, she would still adore and worship her saintly mother's memory, she would still be proud of her Spanish heritage, she would still often remember him in a weary light.

'Is she happy to marry?' Henry asked sitting in his chair by the fire waiting enjoying some French wine, Arthur stayed standing, he rarely sat. This time he was staring out into the darkness over the gardens of Whitehall. Henry wondered if he could see in the dark, otherwise there was nothing to look at.

'She is excited, but nervous' Arthur said slowly and Henry nodded, he remembered being nervous marrying Mary's mother, ecstatic marry Elizabeth's and impatient marrying Edward's.

'What is she nervous about?' Henry asked wishing he could help her, he saw Arthur smile amused and slightly disgusted.

'Her wedding night' He said his smile fading and made a face as Henry coughed into his cup. Arthur drained his cup and set it down on the table, he held out his hand and Henry looked at it confused - what he suppose to be looking at?

'We shall see the fate of Elizabeth' He said and Henry's stomach dropped, was he _seriously_ that close to dying? Arthur didn't answer him, but helped pull Henry to his feet and Henry had the glorious feeling of once again looking and feeling young.

'I would have wished Hans Holbein had painted me like this' He said regretfully and Arthur nodded and took his hand.

'_Yes_ your wonderful' Arthur said impatiently shaking his head. Before Henry could insult him they reappeared out in the open air, the sun was glorious, and for once in the godforsaken future England looked well. Henry looked around the lush green fields looking for anyone familiar, he went through his family tree realising with a jolt in his stomach that Elizabeth was his only remaining living child. Before he could ask Arthur what he was suppose to be looking at he heard laughter, he turned and spotted two figures sitting beneath a tree, two horses were slightly away from them eating grass, Henry admired for a moment the two brown stallions, good for hunting whoever purchased them knew something of the kind about horses. Henry and Arthur their way towards the figures.

'This is Elizabeth, she is now Queen of England' Arthur said and Henry stopped in his tracks at seeing his daughter, she was the very image of her mother, acting rather promiscuously. Henry noted her sitting closely to the man Henry recognised as Lord Robert Dudley, John Dudley's fourth or fifth son, thankfully he still had his head.

'Judging by the closeness between the two it can be suggested that the Tudor's have abandoned the policy of beheading the Dudley's' Arthur said ruefully. Henry nodded, a smile failed to reach his face as he was willing to bet his right arm, that Lord Robert was still a married man. He looked at his daughter gazing into her companions eyes. Elizabeth finished laughing from whatever story Robert had just told her and spoke loudly without a care in the world.

'_Oh_ how you and your brothers must have caused havoc for your dear mother, you are very blessed to have been close to your brothers and sisters' She said plucking grass in her free hand as the other rested between her own and Robert's leg. Robert Dudley looked at her closely for a moment, a smile still on his lips but Henry noted honest affection on the man's face.

'You were never close with your brother or sister?' He asked curiously and Elizabeth shot him a look, a smirk on her lips so very like her mother's as if to say 'Why bother ask?' and Robert snorted.

'We were never close, Mary became too bitter about her past, and Edward became to rigid about England's future' Elizabeth said looking out into the distance as if looking into her own past, and thinking of her brother and sister now gone, she did not seem too upset more regretful.

'You know as well as I do how my sister locked me in the Tower of London, I really thought she would execute me, I know she wanted too, I like to think a flicker of her love remained for me and she changed her mind due to _that_ and not the enormous pressure on her when courtiers and her councillors objected, as for Edward, he disinherited me for reasons I will not understand, we had always been closer due to our age than with Mary, who was old enough to be our mother' Elizabeth said plucking more grass absentmindedly, Robert had listened carefully and nodded.

'And your father?' He asked hesitantly, Elizabeth smiled and glanced to him as if impressed he had the gall to ask.

'Henry VIII was a great King who ruled over England creating a glorious reputation oversees' Elizabeth said and Robert nodded but was waiting for her to say more.

'He did not like me' Elizabeth said quietly, and Henry frowned sadly and shook his head. He loved her, he _really_ did. She was just too much like her mother, it hurt. Robert seemed to think this was impossible.

'Surely you are wrong' He said sitting up straighter as if to challenge her, Elizabeth did not budge from her position. She looked thoughtful and continued to stare into the distance.

'I do not really remember when my parents were married, I have vague memories, as I get older they fade more and more, like trying to hold water in the palm of ones hand, the memories leak from my mind little by little, and I'm left with small fragments, I _do_ remember a garden party of sorts, I remember playing with children, and my mother was dressed in gold I believe, and my father came and swung me around, but I could be making it up, it could be a story told to me once, I can only imagine this was just before she was arrested for adultery, I was scarcely three, perhaps it is just a story Kat Ashley told me, or perhaps Mary told me when I finally got her to tell me anything of my mother, and she always warned me never to ask her, for her opinion of my mother' Elizabeth said looking back at Robert with a heavy sigh, Robert had moved his hand to hers and held it there, Elizabeth looked down at it.

'It was long ago Robin, I am Queen of England I am now safe from anyone' She said with a smile on her face and he chuckled softly but her family seemed it intrigue him too much.

'What about when you were older, did he not warm to you then?' Robert asked his tone indicating he found it very hard to believe that Elizabeth could not be loved instantly. Elizabeth smiled endearingly to him.

'There were moments, but otherwise he paid no heed to me, he only loved Edward, or at least he loved the idea of Edward, a _son_, I gave up trying to earn his love when I realised Mary had been trying for many years and it only made her more miserable, besides I had my lady mistress Kat Ashley, and God willing I will continue to have her many more years, she has brought me up with such love and care as if I had been her own' Elizabeth said and Robert's smile faltered slightly at the mention of Elizabeth's lady mistress but he nodded anyway, Elizabeth was very in tune with the man and looked at him with a smirk.

'Ah you are weary of dear Kat, are you not?' She asked with a teasing smile, Robert laughed and shrugged.

'Hers is a heart I have not yet stolen' He said with a smile and Elizabeth laughed.

'You are not _that_ charming' They laughed together and Elizabeth added,

'My dear Kat is often weary of men around me' Elizabeth said her face slightly darkened for a moment.

'That is when she is not charmed herself' She added sighing, she lay back into the ground and stared up at the sky, she then shielded her face from the sun's shine, Robert looked down at her curiously.

'Are you referring to Thomas Seymour?' He asked and she peeked through her fingers, Henry could just make out the first frown she looked at him with and he was beginning to think about altogether just getting rid of Thomas Seymour who seemed to do more harm than good in this world. Henry remembered there had been some scandal involving his youngest daughter and the scoundrel. Elizabeth's voice sounded both regretful and resentful when she spoke.

'I was young, he was a dashing older man, a _military_ man at that' She said sounding impressed and Robert nodded, he waited a moment and Elizabeth sighed and continued her previous bravado gone.

'He often came into my bed chamber wishing me good morning, as time went by sometimes gave me a kiss, I was flattered, I thought I loved him, we broke my stepmother's heart, and he died for his troubles of trying to cause problems in my brother's reign, he was a man of much wit, but little judgement' She said closing her eyes, Robert stared at her with a crease in his brow he was apparently at loss for words. Henry turned to Arthur trying not to take out his anger on him.

'What exactly happened?' He demanded and Arthur sighed.

'Elizabeth was only a girl, Thomas Seymour saw her as a potential claimant to the crown, he thought he could seduce her -'

'Enough!' Henry said sharply, Thomas Seymour was now fated to hang from the gallows for trying to lay his _sordid_ hands on Henry's daughter.

'Enough of me sweet Robin, how is Lady Dudley?' Elizabeth asked and Robert's face changed to discomfort, he looked away from her and stared out to the field surrounding them. Henry saw Elizabeth chuckle, he watched as his daughter sat up and looked into Robert's face.

'Did I ask a personal question?' She asked mockingly and Robert smiled but did not seem as amused as previously. The mention of his wife brought him back to reality which in this warm summer's day made him forget about his unwanted wife, Henry could understand how he felt.

'My wife is still ill, she is still dying, and she is still deeply hurt over my inability to leave court and see her' He said seriously and Elizabeth's smile faded slowly and stared into his eyes.

'Why can't you leave court?' She asked her voice just above a whisper, Robert smiled softly at her.

'England's Queen is very demanding with my time' He said with a twinkle in his eyes, Elizabeth smiled. Warning bells were going off in Henry's head watching as Elizabeth smiled at Robert, the man was married, for a King to encourage a lady to cuckold her husband, it was seen as a sport, for a Queen to forget herself it would be an abomination.

'I am sure she needs her master of the horse' She said and Robert smiled, Henry took it that Sweet Robin was Master of the Horse to Elizabeth, how very intimate at least he knew his horses.

'Indeed, I like to think I have an eye for splendour, and splendour is needed in this reign, it was sadly missed in the previous two' Robert said and Elizabeth snorted and nodded muttering 'Indeed' They sat quietly for a moment until Robert spoke up.

'I shall be very sad on the day that you marry your majesty' Robert said looking away and Elizabeth stared at him, Henry noted distastefully she looked as if she wished to eat him.

'You know to call me Elizabeth Robin, and why will you be sad when I marry?, I believe I congratulated you on your wedding day' Elizabeth asked in a lighter tone, and Robert turned and looked at her.

'We were younger, we were only friends, we did not do this, and we can not do this anymore when you give England it's King' He said and she laughed.

'You enjoy the simplicity of a short break during a hunt?' She asked chuckling and Robert smiled but still looked serious.

'It is the pleasure we experience in the simple ways in life which mean more to us, my parents were very much in love, they made sure that they took as many walks on their own without the company of their vast brood in the gardens as they could, they always made sure to discuss some latest reformist manuscript together or some other interests they shared, they spoke about their day and when he died, my mother said it was the small things like those that she missed the most' Robert said and Henry thought over the wisdom of his words. When glory and magnificence goes, one is left with little, in Henry's case a sixth wife waiting impatiently for a younger and more handsome suitor, and three individually damaged children who felt abandoned when he chased several women, and hunted from dawn to dusk. Elizabeth smiled at his words but Henry noted she seemed uncomfortable with intimacy such as that and said nothing about them, and changed the subject. She spoke once again in a cheery sort of voice.

'Philip of Spain is hoping to marry me, only because he wishes to keep me from taking a French husband, and to "_save_" the souls of the people of England' Elizabeth said rolling her eyes as Robert frowned.

'I do owe him my life, your sister freed us because of the friendship my mother made sure to strike up with King Philip's nobles, but hasn't the Spaniard's learnt nothing, one person must not marry two siblings' Robert said and Elizabeth smiled and chuckled once again, finally Robert joined her.

'Oh that would _amusing_, and rather stupid of my part, aren't I suppose to insist a woman or a man cannot consummate a relationship with their dead spouse's sibling, otherwise I shall be declared illegitimate' Elizabeth said chuckling fiddling with a daisy in the grass.

'Best not to mention Mary Boleyn to the girl' Arthur added and Henry rolled his eyes, he turned his attention to Elizabeth.

'Also the emperor Ferdinand has offered me his younger son Archduke Charles of Hapsburg' Elizabeth said with a smile, Henry looked to Arthur in some confusion.

'The Emperor _Ferdinand_?' He was expecting Philip to be the Holy Roman Emperor.

'Charles drained by his constantly travels over his huge dominions, left Spain, Italy, and the new World to Philip, he is the King of Spain, and Charles in turn left his brother Ferdinand as Emperor' Arthur said and Henry nodded thinking how very wise a decision that would be. He had wild ideas when Henry Fitzroy had been alive to give the boy Ireland as his own Kingdom, in hopes the lad could grow to take over the English throne. Henry turned back to a bragging Elizabeth.

'Also the son of the King of Sweden insists on his passionate love for me, and how I am the best of all ladies in Christendom' Elizabeth said shaking her head, and Henry could not remember if Mary got as many offers of marriage. Arthur looked insulted.

'She did, Dom Luis stepped up, as did the Marquis of Brandenburg and several others including the duke of Florence Alessandro de Medici' Arthur corrected him sharply and Henry nodded remembering how 'il Moro' - the Moor, wished to marry Mary even when she was illegitimate, but Henry hadn't dared to let Mary travel abroad and build up a foreign power base. He turned back to a disapproving and jealous Robert Dudley, Elizabeth had reached her goal.

'You should not marry a Hapsburg, they will bring the burnings of reformists once again to England' Dudley said darkly and Elizabeth nodded her smile gone but she did not seem to be thinking of those executed 300.

'If I do marry, I wish to marry an Englishman' She said staring point blank into Dudley's eyes, Henry was sure he understood what she was implying he, Arthur, Robert and the horses next to them knew who she was suggesting, the birds in the trees probably understood her meaning as well.

'What if he is married?' Robert said softly, looking regretful of the existence of his poor wife, Henry could not chide them too much, he and Anne did the exact same thing.

'I would wait for him until I could, for I would see no one else except him' She said softly in return, now _that_ was were she was differed from her mother. Robert smiled, his hand raised from his side and Henry watched as the man softly caressed Elizabeth's face.

'You are the most amazing women I have ever met' Robert said softly and Elizabeth smiled.

'_Well_ you are only six and twenty, but I am flattered you have judged me against your mother' She said chuckling and Robert laughed softly, but kept his hand on her cheek. Henry was sure Elizabeth would kiss him, but before anything could happen Arthur took his hand and Henry was to only imagine how Robert Dudley answered to a proposal from the Queen of England. Henry blinked from the bright light and looked around the Privy Chamber where Elizabeth sat in state, she played the part very well. She sat in a golden dress, her red hair hanging down over her shoulders, Robert Dudley stood close to the throne dressed just as fashionably, however Henry noted that the collars of his doublet were rather large, with a quick glance around the room he noted many other men seemed to adopting some kind of new fashion.

'What year is this?' Henry asked wondering how long he was now dead.

'1559, you are dead twelve years, I have been dead fifty seven years' Arthur said and gave a short low whistle at how unusual it was. Henry looked around the Palace and saw they were at Windsor Castle, the Castle where his grandfather had loved and was buried.

'You are also buried here' Arthur added, and a shiver spread up Henry's spine at the thought that his body lay yards away from him, at least he lay with Jane for all eternity. Henry had hoped to see Nonsuch Palace or St James's Palace once again, they had been his great building projects, he remembered thinking of them and how he would build them when Jane had died, and his fool Will Sommers had come to him and annoyed him as well as speak painful truths he hadn't wanted to face then. Henry was wiling to guess today was the 23rd April 1559, and Knights of the Garter were being elected. More lords were watching on, as Elizabeth stood, Robert bowed and she placed the Garter collar around his neck, Henry saw her smirk and lean into his neck and tickle him causing them chuckled together secretly as several onlookers noted their closeness with open disapproval. Henry recognised William Cecil as one of those, also there was a man that looked the ghost of the Earl of Surrey.

'Funny you should think that brother, that is Henry Howard, the earl of Surrey's eldest son the 4th duke of Norfolk, Thomas Howard' He said and Henry nodded eying the man, the Howard's were troublesome meddling fools, ever since the day John Howard fought with King Richard at Bosworth the Tudor's should have know what they were.

'That would mean Elizabeth is his cousin' Arthur added and the family tree of Anne Boleyn dawned on Henry, it was odd for his child to have a cousin who was a resident in England, Mary of course had her overbearing Royal European cousins, poor Edward had only infant bastard cousins spawned by Thomas Seymour, but of course Elizabeth had a whole horde of relatives including god knows how many children from Mary Boleyn. Arthur then pointed out several other courtiers who were all equally glaring at Robert Dudley with intense dislike, such as Sir Henry Carey - another cousin of Elizabeth's, and a son Mary Boleyn attempted to pass off as Henry's own, another man was Sir Francis Knollys who was married to Lady Catherine Carey - again Mary Boleyn insisted that Catherine had been Henry's but he knew for a fact he wasn't, Boleyn's were ever grasping at all they could, and it did not bode well to have sired two bastard children with the sister of the woman who you were trying to divorce your first wife for on grounds that your first wife may have slept with your elder brother - at fifteen.

'Elizabeth's new knights are of course Robert Dudley, her cousin the duke of Norfolk, the earl of Rutland, and the Marquess of Northampton William Parr, dear Kate's brother' Arthur said with a smirk.

'Of course this is causing some discontentment as Robert is only a mere lord, while they are all high nobility' He added and Henry glanced around and saw the new Norfolk mutter to another man who Arthur informed Henry was Thomas Radcliffe, the Earl of Sussex.

'Look at how familiar the traitor Dudley presumes to be with her majesty' Norfolk said seething and Henry could see Norfolk had inherited his father's anger, haughtiness and lack of common sense when to remain silent on some matters.

'I swear I will not tolerate the Gypsy as King of England' Norfolk said darkly and Sussex nodded,

'Once a Dudley, always a traitor' Sussex said angrily, and Henry looked at them indignantly, who did they think they were?

'The Lord Robert will not die in his bed, be God as my witness' Norfolk said in response and the two men nodded and they and Henry looked back to Elizabeth who was openly laughing at something Sweet soon to be dead Robin was saying. Henry watched as Sir William Cecil joined in New Norfolk and Sussex's conversation.

'My lords' He greeted they nodded,

'Is it true Sir William, is the Queen and my lord Dudley merely waiting for his ailing wife to die before she marries him?' Norfolk asked hastily and Cecil looked alarmed at Norfolk's bluntness and glanced towards Elizabeth. Henry wondered if Cecil would turn traitor also.

'He is truly fond of Elizabeth, he cares for the Tudor dynasty but he worries that Elizabeth will ruin herself by giving into her passion for Robert' Arthur said and Henry watched as Cecil hesitated before replying.

'My lords I can only tell you the Queen has not spoken as such with me' He said and the duke and the earl glared darkly towards Robert Dudley.

'I heard the earl of Arundel was hoping to marry her' Norfolk said and Cecil chuckled unkindly.

'The Queen never entertained marrying the man old enough to be her father' He said and Norfolk scowled.

'Better an Englishman with a family dating back to William the Conqueror than a foreigner or a man from a line of traitors to the crown' He said and Sussex nodded. Henry looked to Arthur in confusion.

'I don't understand, they don't want her to marry a foreigner, she thinks of Mary and knows this, but yet she chooses an Englishman and they still complain, what do they want?' Henry asked exasperated, he remembered the old fears of only having female issue and how England would unravel the day after he died.

'Some people are just never happy with what they have' Arthur shrugged but looked at Henry rather tellingly.

'If you have left a daughter you would understand' Henry said and Arthur shook his head with a sad smile.

'No I can truly say I would have been happy to leave behind a child in this world, I would not have minded a little girl, it is better than having no children at all' He said and Henry looked at him sadly, he never thought of it that way, he was blessed/cursed with two daughters and short lived sons, Arthur never experienced the birth of any children. Henry looked to Elizabeth and Robert and smiled at how close they were but as usual if the name Tudor followed your Christian name, your love was doomed. Henry wondered as he watched Sussex and Norfolk plot if Robert Dudley would see the end of the year, Henry could definitely feel a death approaching. Arthur took his hand and they reappeared elsewhere, this time in the private chambers of what Henry noticed was Richmond Palace. They were empty for a moment until Elizabeth strode through the door angrily, she slammed it behind her.

'Leave me in peace!' She called behind her and collapsed on her armchair and lay her head back in aguish looking to the ceiling. Henry looked to Arthur alarmed, he had never seen Elizabeth on edge, calm and collective even when receiving her Christmas presents from him. He watched as his daughter ran her long hands through her red hair in despair, but no tears came to her face, she breathed in deeply and steadily as if she had ran a hundred miles.

'What happened?' Henry asked wondering if Robert Dudley had been murdered, or an "accident" occurred. Arthur did not bother answering as a knock came on the privy chamber, Elizabeth looked at the door in disdain.

'My ladies I told you I wish to be _alone_' She said shakily, a female voice came through the door.

'It is me, your majesty' And Henry frowned not sure who that voice was, Elizabeth jumped to her feet and swung back the door and an older woman stood in the doorway with greying hair, Elizabeth instantly hugged the woman who hugged her back tightly. Henry realised through some aging that the woman was Kat Ashley, he watched as Ashley led Elizabeth into the room and sat her on her chair, Ashley went over to a table and poured her a glass of Wine - Henry noted it was his own favourite French wine.

'Drink this your majesty' The elder woman said, and Elizabeth did so as she was told.

'You have a right to be upset your majesty, if I may say so I think it would be wise for you to distance yourself from Lord Robert' Kat said and Henry raised an eyebrow intrigued, so Robert Dudley was not dead at the hands of some would be assassin paid for by Norfolk and Sussex. Elizabeth however looked startled at the suggestion.

'Distance myself away from him' She said in surprise, Kat Ashley looked like an over critical mother in that moment and shook her head.

'There has been mutterings for months now about…your….your…. Affection for one another' Kat said waving her hands around to make her point, Elizabeth was slowly shaking her head.

'And he had a wife' Kat said shaking her disapprovingly as Elizabeth put her head into her left hand looking tired. Henry noted the use of the word 'had' and he felt very badly for Mrs Robert Dudley.

'You will have to send him from court, he is not a proper suitor, never had been, he is not good enough for you, you desire better, he comes from a line of men who wish to better themselves, putting themselves before their betters, his father the former duke of Northumberland was one of England's most ruthless councillors, he did all he could for power, this _Dudley_ is no better' Kat said more tenderly than before and Elizabeth stood up annoyed.

'Robert Dudley is the most caring and most trustworthy man I have ever known' She said angrily and Kat looked at her sadly.

'You are a Queen, a maiden Queen, thoughts to be King must have entered his mind, he had been married before you were Queen, and now his wife lays dead - they say _murdered_! They say it was _him_!' Kat said shaking her head shocked and Elizabeth closed her eyes.

'It was _not_ Robin' She said softly and Henry had to agree with Kat Ashley, the Dudley's could be ruthless when they wanted to be powerful. Kat Ashley looked at her sadly.

'Remember the last time a roguish handsome man took your heart' She warned and Elizabeth shook her head angrily and in denial.

'Yes I remember, you were also rather taken with him' Elizabeth spat back, before Kat Ashley could reply Elizabeth continued.

'This is _different_, the former Lord Admiral wanted my claim to the throne, my lands and wealth, Robin loves me for who I am not _what_ I am' Elizabeth said folding her arms across her chest and Kat Ashley put her hand to her arm.

'Time will tell Elizabeth, I hope you are right, I fear for you if you were wrong, you remember what I told you many years ago, it came from the mouth of mistress Bryan when you were young, it was wise to find a husband two foolish and rich for politics, he is neither' Kat warned and Elizabeth shook her head again.

'I _need_ a man who knows politics, I _rule_ England' Elizabeth said in annoyance, Kat Ashley put her arms on Elizabeth's forearms and pulled her into a hug.

'My dear child, all I wish is for you to be safe and happy' She whispered into Elizabeth, Elizabeth hugged her tightly. Henry could hear raised voices by the doors of Elizabeth privy chamber. A rough knock came on the door and Kat and Elizabeth separated looking confused. Elizabeth went to the door and opened it, there stood a dishevelled Lord Robert, Elizabeth ushered him in and closed the door on her snooping ladies in waiting. Henry noted how pale and ill looking Robert looked, the man looked as if he had been crying as well, his eyes were red and teary.

'Elizabeth' He said breathlessly, he then noticed she was not alone and his face if possible grew paler as Kat Ashley looked at him in disapproval.

'You should not be _here _you should retire from court, people are openly saying you planned the murder of your wife to marry the Queen' Kat said appalled, Robert shook his head angrily.

'I did not kill my wife, they say she fell from a staircase, it was an _accident_' Robert said hopelessly looking at Elizabeth his eyes imploring her to believe him. Elizabeth looked away and went to the window of her chambers to look out as Kat and Robert stared at one another.

'You should retire from court, you put Elizabeth's honour and reputation at risk, she can not be seen to favour you and to allow you to murder your own wife' Ashley said, Robert blew out a breath in anger.

'I said I did not kill Amy, I cared about her, I would not kill her, I would have to be the most stupidest man in England to murder a dying wife, to what ends would I achieve if I murdered her, to be a free man, if it looked suspicious I would obviously be the main suspect, but it was an _accident_!' Robert said fuming, angry tears building up in his eyes, but still Elizabeth did not turn to him.

'Well they will say you did it' Kat Ashley said and Robert nodded wiping his tears from his face.

'I will retire to my estate at Kew, then perhaps - ' He stopped talking to look at Elizabeth and closed his eyes.

'I would not want to endanger your life your majesty, nor bring down your popularity and love that your people have for you, when the inquiry into my wife's death has finished I shall leave England, join some military expedition in France or perhaps Germany' He said and Elizabeth turned at once looking shocked at the very suggestion.

'You will _not_ Robin, I will not allow you to leave my side, I _need_ you' She said walking towards him and resting her hands on his shoulders, Kat Ashley watched on muttering her disapproval. Robert nodded, and let go of Elizabeth by backing away.

'I shall allow justice to pursue its course, I am worried for what they shall find' Robert said and Elizabeth frowned in confusion, Robert glanced nervously to Kat Ashley to narrowed her eyes at him, Elizabeth sensed his hesitance.

'Lady Ashley is trustworthy Robin, what is it?' Elizabeth asked and Robert looked pained again.

'It is my fault, I read letters from her, she was in despair, the pain in her breast was unbearable, she needed me, but I did not go to her' He said shaking his head in guilt. Elizabeth said nothing but Henry saw a flash of guilt on her face, he was willing to guess Elizabeth did not like her master of the horse leaving her.

'They say she was deeply melancholy, they seem to suggest she wished for her life to be _shortened_' He said and Elizabeth gasped as did Lady Ashley.

'He means she may wished to have committed suicide' Arthur said and Henry looked at him impatiently.

'Yes I got that!' He corrected him, Arthur just shrugged muttering 'just making sure'.

'If they find that in their enquiry, they will not bury her in hallowed ground, her name will be dragged through the mud Elizabeth, she was a good person, a gentle soul, she does not deserve to suffer for what she may have done' Robert said mournfully and Elizabeth nodded looking saddened about the fate of her love rival. Henry wondered if Elizabeth and Robert were like him and Anne, the world be damned, nothing could stop them. He felt Arthur take his hand and let himself be taken away from this sorry affair.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter, now we're on to Elizabeth and Robert Dudley which I've only just began to read about in the past couple of months for the first time... I had vaguely heard of the earl of Leicester before. I have to say I think I adore this couple before any other Tudor couple! Such a shame Robert Dudley wasn't seen on the Tudors even in one scene. Mary and Philipp are nice, but historically Mary had zero interest in him. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, the other one is on its way, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Henry was very disappointed when Arthur brought him to another place. He was waiting to see what would happen to Robert Dudley. Would Elizabeth live up to her family reputation and behead Robin for being a murderer? Would Kat Ashley have her way and send him away? Would Elizabeth turn a blind eye and marry him anyway? Was he even guilty? What had happened to his wife? Did she fall down the stairs, was she murdered, if so by who? More sinisterly did she take her own life?

Arthur nudged him in the ribs, winching Henry turned his head and saw Elizabeth sit on her throne in a beautiful gown of gold once again, her hair again in loose red curls. She was laughing, drinking and joking with typically more men and few women around her. To Henry's delight Elizabeth was holding a court ball, men, women of all different colours, shapes and sizes were dancing wildly around. Henry looked towards his daughter and felt pride well up in him, it suited her rather well to be sitting there - odd thing to say about a woman, but it was true. It was not necessarily that she looked the part of the a Queen, it was her aura of confidence and looking towards his daughter she reminded him of himself when he was younger, feeling invincible, like the world was his for the taking. He hoped she would not set her standards too high, for her own sake. Henry looked around for any familiar face, the usual suspects appeared new Norfolk, Sussex, Cecil but no men of Henry's own time, it was a daunting and odd sight. Here he was in Richmond Palace, a palace he often stayed in but he knew no one save his daughter, and the great hall itself seemed the very same dating back to his father's reign but the little things threw him off. An odd tapestry depicting things he did not know about, colours he never commissioned to be painted on the walls, and the music itself was changed, cultural more upbeat and adventurous. Henry wondered how his medieval brother felt next to him.

Henry watched his daughter charm all those around her, and again he could not help but compare her to not only her sister, but Henry saw the difference between Elizabeth and Edward. The boy with his strict priggish humour was not bound to win many over on a first impression, Mary inspired pity but Elizabeth inspired excitement, Henry could see it clearly on the faces of the men around her. He watched as his daughter's eyes every now and then strayed to the dance floor. Henry followed her line of vision and spotted among the growing crowds Lord Robert Dudley, his head firmly attached to his shoulders, and a lady firmly attached to his hip.

'What happened to his wife?' Henry demanded feeling cheated from seeing events unfold, Arthur smiled.

'You'll see, for now the scandal has died down, as has Elizabeth and Robert's chances of marrying without causing a fuss' Arthur said and Henry nodded disappointed by that, creating heirs was vital to any regime. Henry watched as the courtiers danced to a new dance Henry had never seen before, he always enjoyed dancing and noted Dudley was not bad on his feet, but he was being put to shame by the man next to him. The man looked slightly younger, with reddish brown hair, thick eyebrows and broad shoulders - Henry supposed women would find him attractive.

'That is Sir Christopher Hatton' Arthur said in a voice suggesting he was happy Henry spotted Hatton, and Henry nodded trying to see if he was already suppose to know who the man was, but his mind as now often whilst in his fifties came up blank.

'You shall see how he fits in with Elizabeth in a short while' Arthur said but Henry could already tell, judging by the sheer number of men versus women in the Great Hall Elizabeth had inherited from her mother the enjoyment of male company over female, and could add two and two together. Elizabeth stood and made her way to the dance floor and walked straight to Robert Dudley with a smirk on her face. They said nothing to one another and did that odd old trick Henry remembered his parents doing often, as if they could communicate with their eyes. Henry saw they seemed to come to some sort of agreement as Elizabeth's smile widened as she and Robert got into position to dance, and Elizabeth turned to the musicians.

'Volta!' She called and cheers erupted around them, mainly from the younger courtier, Henry watched intrigued as Elizabeth and Robert moved around one another for a moment, his jaw dropped when Robert picked his daughter up and lifted her in the air, and twirled around. Henry watched this strange dance several more times as the whole court looked on at its Queen with her favourite, Henry watched embarrassed and disturbed as his daughter and Robert danced rather slowly when she was in his arms. What was this dance? Arthur of course answered his thoughts.

'This is a relatively new Italian dance, the Volta Elizabeth enjoys dancing, and Robert enjoys lifting her' Arthur said smiling. It was a beautiful dance but Henry was slightly ashamed of the forwardness of his daughter's behaviour. When the dance came to an end Robert and Elizabeth stood laughing with each other and moved away from the dance floor, her eyes caught the man who Arthur had pointed out earlier - Sir Christopher Hatton.

'And you my good Sir, who are you?' She asked as Robert looked on still smiling, Christopher Hatton bowed and smiled charmingly at her, her interest piqued.

'Your majesty, I am Christopher Hatton' He said and Elizabeth smiled.

'You danced very well before' She noted impressed and he smiled.

'Not as well as you my lady' He said and Elizabeth chuckled, Henry watched in amusement as slowly Robert Dudley's smile faded slightly.

'Well perhaps next time, you may join me in a dance, and we shall see what we can do together' She said rather flirtatiously and Hatton nodded with a grin, while Dudley looked as if to put his fist through it.

'It would be my pleasure your majesty' Hatton replied and Elizabeth chuckled and nodded, before walking off back to her throne with a surly Robert Dudley who eyed Hatton with jealousy.

'Why would you want to dance with him?' Henry heard Dudley ask and Elizabeth shook her head and laughed, Henry could see a smile gracing her lips, and remembered Anne liked to make him jealous as well….

'What a woefully bad idea' Arthur added, Henry shook his trying not think how he dealt with Anne's flightiness.

'Women are very confusing' Henry said shaking his head and Arthur nodded with a smirk.

'They are, but they do not find us as confusing' He replied, they watched as Elizabeth sat down on her throne and called Hatton over to talk with him, Robert sulked off towards his brother Ambrose, Earl of Warwick and Henry watched as Elizabeth and Hatton laughed and then danced themselves. Henry could not for the life of him even begin to imagine what Elizabeth was thinking, did she not just publicly dance so intimately with the man? Only now to ignore him. He listened to Arthur's explanation.

'She loves Robert more than anything else' Henry glanced around to where Elizabeth flirted with Hatton, and Robert looked on downing German Beer goblet after goblet.

'She has a funny way of showing it' Henry said

'It scares her how easily Robert could control her, if he knew the power he has over her' Arthur said and Henry frowned in confusion - what power she was Queen?

'She does not like being vulnerable, she fears becoming her mother or her sister, her mother who loved her father deeply, and he destroyed her, or becoming her sister whose one sided romance destroyed her' Arthur said and Henry guiltily watched at how Elizabeth so coolly could ignore Robert Dudley and focus her energy on Hatton.

'Well that isn't to say she isn't attracted to Hatton or other men' Arthur conceded and Henry shook his head disapprovingly about his daughter's wanton lifestyle.

'She's not a nun Henry' Arthur pointed out, but Henry still did not approve of her wayward ways, God knows what she would be know as in the future, the adulterous Queen or the equivalent. Henry looked around Richmond's great hall once again, a favourite of his father's and now Arthur informed him, it was a favourite of Elizabeth's. He noticed the richly decorations, the lavish foods, the endless supply of wine, beer and ale.

'Where did she get the money from?' Henry asked remembering England had been on the verge of bankruptcy thanks to him, and Edward's councillor, even Mary might be held to blame to a certain degree.

'She is Queen now four years, Mary had made some very small improvements to the treasury and thanks to some improvements Elizabeth and Cecil made, it has recovered slightly by now, but Elizabeth is rather frugal and spends as little as she can whilst being rather glamorous, she is a combination of our father and you, also she has an able secretary of state in William Cecil, a man Mary did not trust due to his Protestant sympathies' Arthur said and Henry nodded thinking what a shame his elder daughter's old fate was, how it thwarted her from trusting anyone else. Elizabeth though always had more tact than Mary, and he was proud of what Elizabeth was doing even if as usual her love life was chaotic, but you would not be Tudor if you didn't have a messy love life as Henry himself had, also ask sister Mary, Queen of Scots, ask sister Margaret, Queen of Portugal and duchess of Suffolk, even Arthur himself was posthumously involved in a sticky love triangle without getting so much as a peck from his own wife.

'Of course she kissed me!' Arthur said outraged at once and Henry shrugged smirking, he still got further with Katherine of Aragon.

'On the lips?' Henry asked smiling and Arthur smirked but said nothing, Henry wasn't falling for it again, Arthur most likely wanted to annoy him, although he did not find it as annoying as before when his ego matter more than his conscience. Arthur took Henry's hand and reluctantly Henry allowed himself to be pulled away from the first happy scene he witnessed in his children's futures. They reappeared in the private bedchambers at Richmond, and for one horrible moment Henry thought Arthur was subjecting him to witnessing indiscretions on Elizabeth's part with Dudley or Hatton. Henry though noticed William Cecil standing at the bed and Henry thought he had a slim chance, he then noticed several others including a gravely concerned Robert Dudley who was holding Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth was lying in bed asleep ill.

Henry rushed over.

'What is the year?' He asked gasping at how pale Elizabeth was in the bed.

'1561' Arthur replied and Henry calculated that the Tudor Dynasty had lasted 76 years, for he was sure this was the moment Elizabeth met her maker. He saw his daughter peak out of her eyes and call weakly for her 'Robin'.

'I am here Bess, I promise I will not leave you' He said and the woman next to him scowled.

'You should leave brother, you could fall ill yourself, it is not right for a man to be by her side alone' Mary Dudley whispered and Robert glared at her.

'I will not leave her fate in the hands of someone I do not trust' He muttered darkly and Henry watched as Mary Dudley assured her brother she would tend to Elizabeth herself, Henry watched as she shooed everyone from the room, her own husband, William Cecil, a reluctant Kat Ashley and forcefully she pulled her brother from the room. Seventy six years, that is all the Dynasty lasted, Henry was sourly disappointed. If it had made a hundred years it was slightly more acceptable, although the Plantagenet had ruled for hundreds of years, Henry dreaded dying, going to heaven, and hearing his father chide him all over again for his failures. Henry's hand was taken by Arthur and time sped up, Henry watched suddenly as Elizabeth's privy councillors gathered around her bed, she looked on the brink of death, her face as pale as a ghost, red spots chequered her beautiful face, and her breath and voice came out in rasps and gasps.

'My lords, I am surely about to die' She said weakly, and Henry could see true sorrow and worry in their eyes. Henry watched as she raised her hands up to see them and gave a cry at the sight of the smallpox spots riddled all over her fine long hands and fingers.

'She's oddly vain about her fingers' Arthur said and Henry frowned wondering how one could be vain about fingers?

'Yes it is odd, like being fond of your calves' Arthur said smirking and Henry smiled in the realisation, he glanced down to his calves and admired the strength of them, ambassador's from all over Europe had commented on his calves.

'Your daughter Harry' Arthur reminded him, and Henry moved his eyes back to his ailing remaining child. He craned his neck to hear what Elizabeth was saying.

'In the event of my death, I wish for Lord Robert Dudley to be made Lord Protector of England' She said surprising all in the room, including a startled Robert Dudley. The Lord Protector idea seemed silly to Henry for the life of him, he struggled to remember who came next in the line of succession, he had twigged it so much it was too murky to secure a smooth succession. Didn't he chop off his elder sister the Queen of Scots with the Act of Succession Part three and cut out her descendents when she gloated to him about having a healthy bouncy baby boy. Or was it when that boy King James V irritated him by invading England, and boasting of having several bastard sons, while he Henry found it difficult to sire one boy. Well the joke went on to James, his only legitimate child had been a daughter. Henry gazed back to his own eventual heiress and watched as she struggled to breath and speak, again she was speaking of Robert Dudley's rising fortunes.

'He is to receive also £20,000 per annum and given a title of an earl' She said rasping as eyes turned to Robert Dudley in disdain, Henry saw one or two of them glance to their daggers, but murdering Dudley in front of the dying Queen would surely finish her off quicker whilst earning her displeasure.

'It sounds as if she wants him to be murdered and sent to his grave with her' Arthur said chuckling, and Henry wanted to hit him.

'My last child is about to die, and you're laughing' Henry said darkly and Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes.

'You're as dramatic as she is, she's is not going to die'

'Then why are you showing me this?' Henry asked annoyed and Arthur sighed, Henry had found with spending time with Arthur the man had very little patience -or it was just him.

'Do you not see the significance of this is?' Arthur asked exasperated

'England is without an heir' Henry said and Arthur fought to roll his eyes, he looked drunk.

'No, can you cease to be obsessed with that for one moment, this moment is about her love for Robert Dudley' Arthur said and Henry did not reply unsure what he meant and unsure if that was even relevant, war was about to break out with no monarch, and Arthur is talking of silly love stories.

'There was no way those lords would give him those things, but in her delirium she insists upon it, why?'

'She loves him?' Henry guessed and Arthur nodded.

'She was not trying to just make him an earl and give him a pension, she was trying to make him the most powerful man in England, a lord Protector, because she believed she could no longer protect him herself, if she was about to die' Arthur said and Henry looked back to his daughter and smiled - the little romantic. He was delighted to know also that she would live to die another day. Henry predicted a wedding between Elizabeth and Robert, surely this would make her see that she should marry him, and perhaps this would make her councillors and court to see it was best for her to marry and produce an heir as quickly as she can, with whoever she can, otherwise England would be swallowed up by the Stewart's of Scotland, and Henry did not have the stomach to listen to his elder sister gloat that her descendents sat on the throne of England.

Arthur took Henry's hand causing Henry to smile, he was confident the next time he saw Elizabeth it would be her wedding day. However much to his disappointment instead of standing in St Paul's or Westminster Abbey, Henry found himself standing with Elizabeth in the gardens of Whitehall, she was speaking with an ambassador as Cecil and Dudley stood some feet away. Henry eyed the ambassador, he was a short plump man with hardly any neck, his hair was grey and he wore a funny hat with a huge feather in it.

'I must say I was intrigued when I learned that Lord Robert would be a potential King' The ambassador said and Henry just about made out by the accent that it was a Scottish Ambassador. Henry smiled at how Elizabeth was making Robert King, a Dudley or not, he did seem to make her happy, and that apparently was the golden rule with these futures of his children, and Arthur didn't get annoyed with him when he saw things in that way.

'Yes, and the Queen of Scots is thinking about the marriage proposal very deeply, hopefully now that I am close to elevating him to the earldom of Leicester she might see what a fine man he is' Elizabeth said and the ambassador nodded. Henry paused in thought at what Elizabeth said, the girl really confused him.

'She's not marrying him, but another Queen is? What Queen? Mary of Scots is married to the son of the Dauphin Henri of France' Henry said confused and Arthur shook his head.

'Francis I dies a month and a half after you, he is succeeded by his son Dauphin Henri who becomes Henri II, Henri II dies in a jousting accident in 1559, and his teenage son becomes Francis II, King of Scotland and France, however Francis a sickly youth dies some months later, and the Queen of Scots is widowed, Francis's brother Charles IX now rules England, he is also sickly but worse while Francis was a sensible lad, Charles is not the full shilling' Arthur said with a grin, and Henry fought a smile of his own. He tried not to be too delighted that in ten years King Francis's family was also in shambles like Henry's own. He found it interesting that young Mary was once again available for marriage… if only Edward was alive, England and Scotland united. Arthur laughed.

'Be careful of what you wish for' He warned and Henry still wished that England could rule Scotland, but he found it hard to envision Elizabeth leading an army north. Henry turned to Elizabeth herself who was asking the Scottish ambassador all about her 'cousin' Queen Mary. Well they weren't exactly cousins, more first cousins, once removed since Elizabeth is a generation older than Mary, but 'cousin' was simply easier to say. The Scottish ambassador gave such a glowing recommendation of Queen Mary of Scots, and it suggested to Henry that the child was not his sister's granddaughter. His elder sister had been wilful, haughty, spoilt, unwilling to compromise and always demanded her own way. Henry and she simply never meshed well together when they lived together in their nursery, and a whole Palace was not big enough to accommodate them.

Margaret although as self indulgent as the both of them could be a blessing in disguise, when she was not picking a fight with Henry, they would rally together against Mary, Arthur was in blissful isolation from all this in one of his many residences, as fitting the heir to the throne, and the three of them had often been jealous of his advantages. Not that Arthur was ever an angel with them, he used to tell Henry terrifying stories when Henry was a boy of four, five, six and seven until eight when he learned that his brother was a swine. One such story Henry believed for… oh perhaps half a week while he was seven was one Mary and Arthur had told him, that he was a changeling smuggled into their mother's rooms when the real Prince Henry died in infancy. Henry smiled remembering how high their mother screamed when he finally told on them, and she directed her anger on boy-wonder and her darling eldest daughter.

'In fairness I was only eleven' Arthur said laughing, Henry frowned but Arthur continued.

'It was Mary's idea anyway about the changeling, I was simply going to say you were accidentally switched with a child of a lady in waiting' He said with a grin, against his better judgement and the inner boy in him, Henry found himself smiling. It was funny forty odd years later, and he could admit now there had been times where he had said something nasty to his sibling. Henry tried to understand what the Scots ambassador was saying to Elizabeth who looked as if she spoke with a Scotsman every day of her life.

'He just said how tall our great niece is, she is unusually tall' Arthur said translating the barbaric tone to proper English. Elizabeth seemed amused by Mary of Scots and her height as was Henry.

'He is saying she is also beautiful with red Tudor hair' Arthur added feeling his own soft blonde hair with a frown.

'Whose the real changeling?' Arthur joked and Henry laughed, though if Arthur really thought about it he was born within eight months of their parents marriage. Henry watched in amusement as Elizabeth's smile began to falter on Mary of Scot's beauty. The Scottish ambassador spoke of the charm and grace of Mary of Scots, and how she had been beloved by all the people of France, and now her own subjects have finally laid eyes on her since her return from France. Henry tried to think how long Mary of Scots had been in France, she was roughly Edward's age, it was now the 1560s, she would be…..

'Two and twenty' Arthur said and Henry decided to just ask him out straight in future, he was listening anyway.

'She has spent most of her life in France, the French as boisterous and as fond of the drink as they are, they are still very cultivated and charming when they wish to be' Henry said and Arthur nodded with a grin.

'Indeed, poor young Mary is still trying to get over the culture shock of returning home to Scotland from the French court' Arthur said chuckling. Henry tuned in listening to the Scottish ambassador finishing about Mary's kind heart. Henry looked to his daughter and saw she was no longer smiling and Henry saw how jealous she was, he never thought of her as a jealous child. Henry having a better ear for the accent heard the ambassador speak about Mary's piety, and also her love for dancing and playing instruments, Elizabeth began to challenge Mary's talent against her own by asking how well Mary played and suggesting that the French ambassador come and listen to her own musical talent. Elizabeth was absolutely his child. Henry watched with a smile as Elizabeth led the French ambassador into the love life of Mary of Scots.

'Has the Queen thought deeply over the proposal of marriage to my lord Robert?' Elizabeth asked the Scottish ambassador, they glanced towards where the prospective bridegroom stood, and Henry laughed heartily when he saw the disgruntled face of Robert Dudley.

'She is taking in all marriage proposals with deep consideration, she feels it prudent, to marry, and give her Kingdom an heir' He answered with his thick Scots accent.

'Not a bad idea' Henry muttered looking to the last of his own bloodline, but Elizabeth merely smiled and nodded.

'Overtures have been made by the Spanish ambassador for the marriage between Queen Mary and King Philip of Spain's son Don Carlos' The French ambassador said and Henry made a face, the mad Spaniard who tried to eat children and dogs! Even a Scotswoman could do better than that.

'Eh no Henry, he doesn't try eat them, he just tortures them' Arthur corrected then made a face.

'Actually they're both equally bad…. the point is, he is a lunatic' Arthur said and Henry nodded, Elizabeth seemed to be disheartened to learn about Don Carlos and Queen Mary and Henry could see her digging her nails into her lightly scarred hands.

'It does not bode well for Elizabeth to have a Catholic Queen in the north, who may marry the son of the most powerful catholic monarch in Christendom' Arthur said and Henry found this different time eerie like that, the only religious enemy he needed to face when he became King was the distant Turks and a fanatical Spanish Solider Queen insisting he make war on them. Elizabeth moved her long fingers to her neck and took off her necklace, he could see she wore two lockets, she opened one and looked at the miniature he moved closely to see the likeliness of Anne Boleyn being carried around by Elizabeth, and Henry's heart stopped for a moment, his daughter carried around a miniature painting of her mother. He watched as she closed her mother's painting quickly so not to allow the ambassador to see. Henry wondered what they might have been like with one another, he barely spent much time with Elizabeth and Anne together, indeed Elizabeth and Anne barely saw each other, he remembered how often though Anne had purchased small little gowns for Elizabeth to wear, and other trinkets being sent to the toddler's household which cost more than what a baron made a year. He wondered though would they have gotten along? Or would they have been too similar, and perhaps an older wiser Anne might not approve of a daughter who acted in the way she did once upon a time- Henry knew something happened with Thomas Wyatt -, Would they have been as intensely close as Katherine had been with Mary? Or would they have tried to flirt with the same man, only to come to blows - who knows? Henry looked to his daughter as she addressed the Scottish ambassador with this unusual proposal. Elizabeth held out the second locket with Robin's miniature, maybe it had once belonged to Amy Robsart? Elizabeth began to sing Robert's praises.

'Dear Robin is very trustworthy, and would be a good husband to my dear cousin the Queen of Scots' Elizabeth said holding his miniature out to the ambassador, the other locket tucked safely away. Henry watched as Elizabeth stared at the miniature with far more thought than the Scottish ambassador.

'My Queen does have some reservations concerning the marriage between she and the lord Dudley' The Scot said and Elizabeth smiled and looked to the ambassador.

'He is to be an earl, the earl of Leicester' She said and the ambassador nodded.

'That would impress my Queen, however she does not want to take Lord Leicester away from England, and mainly away from you' He said slowly and awkwardly, Elizabeth blinked then laughed although she looked slightly startled for once.

'Away from me how very silly, dear Robin is very precious to me, but I love him like a brother' Elizabeth said very insincerely and Henry had a heard time imaging her frolicking around with Edward in that way as Elizabeth had with Robert and the Volta.

'Even if she could get Eddie on the dance floor' Arthur remarked slyly

'He can dance' Henry said defending his son and Arthur nodded smirking

'Oh he can, how a Christian Prince ought to' He said laughing and Henry fought a smile, he would need to do something drastic with the lad. He thought back to when he was a young innocent King, his father had kept him locked up embarrassingly like a girl, but Charles, Anthony and William Compton had cured him from shyness, Edward was only nine so setting him up with a married lady seemed unwise. Maybe Philipp of Bavaria can bring out a more spontaneous side to the boy as he grew older. Henry listened to the Scot as he nodded wondering how to response to Elizabeth's poor denials, especially as the man looked on jealously from across the garden still not speaking with Cecil.

'My Queen your cousin cares for your happiness, and she would not like to take him away from you if you cannot bear to be parted from him' He said and Elizabeth again gave a laugh glancing to Robert who now was openly offended, as Cecil looked on with such disapproval that Henry saw Kat Ashley would find an ally in him.

'My lord I think I could easily parted from my lord Robin' She said looking towards Robert who still remained sulking in the background with Cecil who tried to draw him into a conversation only to be ignored. Henry spotted a very sneaky look cross the ambassador's face before Elizabeth turned back to him.

'Perhaps if you allow, I shall present as a gift to her majesty Queen Mary, that miniature you have of the earl of Leicester' He said and Elizabeth without thinking jerked the locked towards her, and Henry watched the Scot fight down a smile. Elizabeth looked tenderly at it for a moment, and Henry was beginning to think she was changing her mind about sending Dudley up north to marry her fellow Queen.

'I must keep this, for she will have him herself' Elizabeth said softly, and Henry saw the words were registering in her mind, she looked to the Scot who stood awkwardly for a moment.

'Is this your first time in England?' She asked changing the subject completely and the Scot looked at her hesitantly and shook his head.

'No your majesty, many years ago I was here on business concerning the Queen's father King James with his uncle, your father King Henry' He said and Henry eyed the old man again but couldn't place him.

'Oh which year?' Elizabeth asked in interest, the Scot again hesitated.

'I was only here once, in fifteen, thirty six your majesty' He said and Elizabeth nodded slowly a dark look flashing across her features, most likely remembering she was the Royal Princess of England then, her sister Mary had been the bastard, and her mother had sat on England's throne while Katherine of Aragon wasted away in some godforsaken cold country manor home, meanwhile Henry had taken this opportunity to gaze around for a third wife, and knocked off his horse, that was a bad year.

'I remember you as a child' The man said more lively, and Elizabeth rewarded him with a small smile.

'I cannot be certain but I believe it might have been here, you were in the arms of your mother, and I apologise but I believe your parents were arguing with one another' He said hesitantly, Elizabeth smile had faded but did not seem angry with the overreaching Scot, there was a hint of interest in her eyes. Cautiously Elizabeth spoke.

'Go on' She said and the Scot hesitated

'A courtier led me to the gardens told me the King was about taking some fresh air, I spotted him and followed him but your mother was there also, I do not know what they were saying but I always remember you on her arm, soon afterwards I believe she was arrested' He said apologetically, Elizabeth said nothing but nodded. Cecil and Robert appeared and asked the ambassador if he would staying for a banquet they were having, the Scot was delighted. The ambassador fled with Cecil leaving Robert and Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood quietly staring to where the Scot had said Henry had argued with Anne. Henry remembered that day, he had been livid, his temper made worse when she had brought Elizabeth with her to view his anger. She pleaded with him, he did not want to listen, and he did not want to her hear her involving Elizabeth in the argument, one wife had already done that.

'I do not want to marry the Scots Queen your majesty' Robert said firmly but Elizabeth barely paid him heed as her eyes traced the short path where the Scots had said she and both her parents had last met.

'I have no interest being King of Scotland, I would rather stay a lowly courtier' Robert said his firm voice lowering slightly as he began to realise Elizabeth perhaps did not even see him there.

'Elizabeth?' He called to her, dropping his arms to his sides, she glanced back to him her eyes glazed with emotion and memories and regrets.

'I think I remember what he told me' She said softly, Robert frowned in confusion.

'What did he tell you?' He asked and Elizabeth pointed to the path.

'I remember his anger, it radiated from him, and the way she trembled against me, how terrified she was, I think I even remember her crying, but I am not certain' She said softly with a small crease in her brow as she looked to the pathway and Robert stared at her in compassion, he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, she fell into him and she gripped him around the middle. Henry closed his eyes wishing he could relieve that scene, how he should have reached out to his terrified three year old child. How could he walk away from his child? And he remembered in his temper he barely looked at her, he remembered his estranged years with Mary, how even when he saw her on the balcony having visited Elizabeth at Hatfield, he sent her a token of his love, a simple bow, but Elizabeth, he dismissed her and had been doing it since her birth.

He did not know anything about her, he did not know what she thought of now at fourteen. He knew she loved fine dresses but did not know what her favourite colour was, he knew she was studious and an apt student, but he did know what she liked to learn, Latin? Greek? French? Who took care of the child? Mary did not, Edward was too young, thank Goodness for Kat Ashley. What did he knew of any of his children, Elizabeth had been right when she said he liked the idea of Edward, he did not know Edward that well either, he did not know how formal and rigid he could be, Henry had assumed Edward would just be like him. Henry watched as Elizabeth stood straight wiping away the last of her tears, Robert had his hands still resting on her shoulders his neck bent over to look at her.

'Why do you not want to marry Mary of Scots?' Elizabeth asked slightly businesslike, Robert smiled.

'She's too tall' He said and Elizabeth chuckled and rested her forehead against Robert's, Henry felt like he and Arthur were intruding suddenly, Arthur shifted on his feet showing he felt the same concern.

'I like him' Henry said again about Robert, Arthur nodded a smile on his face.

'He dislikes you, because you ruined his grandfather, and for what you did to Elizabeth' Arthur said with a bright smile, Henry turned back to Robert and Elizabeth waiting for the future of the Tudor/Dudley Dynasty to set the date for their wedding.

'I can't leave you Elizabeth, to be away from you is to be only half alive' He whispered his thumb caressing her cheek. She smiled brushing her nose against his and finally Henry saw Elizabeth lips meet Robert's. He had to admit he was expecting a wilder side of Elizabeth to emerge but instead she softly continued to kiss Robert as he ever the man tightened his hold on her.

'Do I really have to watch this?' Henry asked turning to Arthur who agreed amused and took Henry's hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been wondering how far Robert and Elizabeth go, she's of course the virgin Queen but maybe she might have kissed Leicester and Hatton.. anyway, I'm breezing through Elizabeth's reign, not because I don't enjoy it, but it's far too long to add everything in. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, Review and give me your thoughts on this one :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews, in the last chapter I wrote that Elizabeth had a locket with Anne Boleyn's minature I knew she had some sort of jewellery like that but couldn't remember what it was, anyway it was a ring thanks for letting me know. Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter, chapter twenty five is written, as soon as I get a few reviews I'll update quickly enough. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Henry saw they were once again in another banquet, he couldn't help but think of Mary should have had more lively banquets than human bonfires. Henry spotted once again Elizabeth dancing on the floor with Christopher Hatton, he frowned noticing there was no King of England - _again_!

'We are now in fifteen sixty five, Elizabeth has been Queen for seven years' Arthur said and Henry nodded looking around wildly for Robert Dudley, he spotted the man sitting at a table a goblet in his hand, and dark eyes jealous eyes watching Elizabeth and Hatton with much resentment.

_'Oh_ for God's sake, she kissed him' Henry said turning back to Arthur who nodded then shrugged.

'Yes she kissed him, and then when she left him she regretted it, and has been distancing herself away from him, Christopher Hatton is becoming a prominent favourite at this point' Arthur said and Henry nodded wondering if any females were Elizabeth's favourites.

'Plenty, Lady Kat Ashley, Lady Katherine Knollys and Lady Mary Sidney, Robert's sister' Arthur said and Henry scoffed, his daughter preferred the male company like her mother. Henry watched Elizabeth and Hatton dance and saw they were well matched for each other, as good as Robin was, Hatton had the upper hand as a dance partner. Henry watched humoured as Robert Dudley's face turned from anger, resentment, slowly though Henry saw the man's emotions turning slowly to sadness and regret. If he had been him, he would have swiftly made his way towards Hatton, challenged him to a duel and passionately declared his love to the maiden like a true knight.

'Of course you would Sir Loyal Heart, although Robert dares to declare not' Arthur said his lips curved into a smirk, Henry ignored him and watched waiting for Robert to would work himself up to a jealous temper and stalk over and challenge Hatton to a duel, something forward to let Elizabeth know his attentions to her. Henry ignored the incredulous look Arthur gave.

'That how _real_ men do it?' Arthur asked facetiously and Henry ignored him, but he thought it was best to make the lady aware of ones intention and therefore rid of the potential threat to her love. Arthur would probably have to wait another thirty years before Catalina noticed him in that way, Henry smiled when he saw his brother huff and turn around to watch Elizabeth.

'He is beginning to realise that she will probably never marry him' Arthur said his previous humoured tone reduced to pity and Henry sighed disappointed, he supposed the Valois or the Hapsburg could come up with a suitor from each of their houses, it was not the end of the world. Henry turned to look at his daughter, how old was she now? Thirty - two? She was getting older and older, her chances of childbearing was decreasing. He watched as she laughed happily without a care as Christopher Hatton spun her around the dance floor, how they twirled, swapped places and chuckling along with all the other courtiers, the dance wasn't the Volta which Henry rather liked, but it was still uplifting. Did she not mind? Did she not worry like Mary that she would become an old spinster with none of her own children? He turned to watch his worriless daughter dance twice more with Christopher until the musicians turned the music towards the Volta and Elizabeth cheered along with her subjects as Henry did until he realised only a jeering Arthur could hear him.

'My lady shall be dance once again?' Christopher asked with what Henry supposed would be a disarming grin, the man however was rejected as Elizabeth shook her head chuckling.

'I am afraid not Sir Christopher, my lord Leicester and I always dance this one, he will be most disappointed if I take up another man's company' She said laughing turning around, while Henry and Arthur agreed it was a tad late for her to think of Robin's feelings. Henry watched as Elizabeth stood waiting, slowly a frown came to her face and Henry saw she had been expecting Robin to come to her at once to dance. Christopher was suggesting Norfolk or Sussex might like a dance but Elizabeth was ignoring him her neck turning right and left looking around for Robert as the Volta began and everyone took their positions, Elizabeth walked away from the floor and went in search of Robert, leaving Hatton behind, Henry glanced back to the place he last saw him but saw the chair was vacant, as was the Goblet which was left on the table upside down. Elizabeth walked by several people with a confused look on her face barely listening to them as they called to her in greeting. She went towards Sir William Cecil who bowed at once.

'Do you know where Robin is?' She asked concerned and Cecil nodded a look of hesitance on his face.

'Yes he is with Lady Essex dancing to the Volta' He said slowly, almost reluctantly he raised his hand and pointed over Elizabeth shoulder, Elizabeth turned at once and Henry saw Robert dancing with a beauty with red hair. Robert was clearly pleased with himself and so was 'Lady Essex', Henry watched with a frown as Robert lifted the woman up in the air, Henry looked to his daughter and saw the anger, and jealousy on her face, he noticed she was breathing erratically and she stood watching Robert lift another red haired beauty, if Elizabeth had Henry's temper Robert wouldn't be using his hands for anything for some time to come.

'That is Lady Lettice Knollys, the daughter of Katherine Carey, granddaughter of Mary Boleyn and William Carey' Arthur said and Henry looked to the girl but saw little of her Grandmother in her - good for her! The girl was younger than Robert and Elizabeth, by at least ten years, but she was a radiant beauty and Henry himself most likely would have gone for her.

'That is, if you aren't her grandfather' Arthur said amused and Henry's face turned to disgust. The Volta came to an end and Robert and Lettice clapped staring at one another in a way a married woman ought not to look at a man, Elizabeth moved to go over to them but a young man beat her to it.

'Ah here comes Lord Essex, Lettice's husband Walter Devereux' Arthur pointed and Henry nodded with a smile hopefully they were about to see a fight.

'My lord Essex, might I say you have a very talented wife' Robert said charmingly to the younger man who Henry saw was not impressed.

'Might I say you do not involve my wife in a dance such as this' He said indignantly, Robert's charming smile fell and Lettice rolled her eyes.

'Walter' She said with a warning in her tone, her husband glared at her. Henry would have also if a wife dared to embarrass him in front of a love rival who she so shamelessly was flirting with. Henry saw Elizabeth come towards them and stopped next to the lord Essex.

'Lady Essex, you danced finely' She said sweetly and the young Lettice smiled and curtsied.

'Many thanks your majesty' She said and Elizabeth nodded to a bowing Lord Essex, Elizabeth turned her gaze towards Robert who did not seem as brave as before - What was happening with the "men" of this time?

'Come Lord Leicester' She said slightly hissed and Robert nodded, he kissed Lettice's hand earning a chuckle from her and two dark looks from Essex and Elizabeth, Elizabeth turned and walked off Robert followed her, both of them ignoring the people calling to them in greeting, flattery and respect. Henry and Arthur followed the silently warring couple towards Elizabeth's private chambers, several of her ladies in waiting following her but she ignored them and she ignored Robert who said nothing. It was rather humorous to watch a grown man hang his head in shame following his Queen to her rooms. They reached Elizabeth's private chambers and she closed the door on her snooping ladies in waiting, almost catching one lady's nose in the door. Henry watched as she turned around to Robert Dudley who stood nervously fiddling with the buckle on his belt, taking off his sword.

'What were you dancing with a married lady for?' Elizabeth said suddenly portraying herself as the protector of chastity, Henry watched as her face fast became red, Henry was so surprised to see what he always thought was his 'mild' daughter becoming intemperate, Robert was instantly on his guard by her tone.

'There was no harm in it, it is not as if I shall marry her' He said back trying to keep his temper in check, Elizabeth scoffed.

'That is hardly the point, she is married herself, it reflects badly on you if you dance with a married woman' She warned him and Robert raised his hands in the air in exasperation.

'They all dislike me as it is anyway, it matters little if I take a married woman as a mistress' He said shrugging, and Elizabeth inhaled deeply.

'I forbid you to ruin the name of my cousin lady Essex, degrading her to infamy, they dislike you because of how you betray your monarch just as your father and grandfather have done before you' She said glaring at him, no doubt she touched a nerve as Robert stood spluttering nonsense in anger, as Elizabeth's chest heaved painfully, Henry had a feeling the argument was less to do with honour and more to do with her heart, for reasons Henry understood but not Robert who looked annoyed with his Queen.

'I did not say I would take her as mistress, it was merely a point I was making, besides, I _already_ have a mistress' He said gritting his teeth at her, Elizabeth in a fit of anger picked up the closest thing to her, flung a rare glass cup towards him, screaming at him, Robert cried out in surprise and managed to duck as Henry made a face and shook his head and Arthur laughed. The goblet smashed against the far wall, and Robert rose to his height and looked at her in shock as Elizabeth breathed in deeply and Henry was reminded of a very angry bull. Robert Dudley wasn't quite as finished as his Queen who looked to be regretting her actions.

'What do you care Elizabeth? I am a Dudley as you say, we Dudley's are merely used by the Tudor's until our usefulness has run out and then you discard us' Robert said hurt, Elizabeth picked up a small wooden box and Robert jerked as if to duck again, instead Elizabeth opened it and Henry saw her take out a ring, she put it on her finger, she opened it and stared at the picture, Henry saw Anne Boleyn once again, but Elizabeth said nothing, a knock came on the door.

'Leave me alone' Elizabeth called her voice cracking and Henry saw Robert's anger abated, he looked at her regretfully. The voices called through the room, and Elizabeth spoke more firmly.

'I said, leave me alone' She called, Robert walked towards her and Elizabeth snapped the ring shut firmly.

'I don't have a mistress' Robert said softly, and she looked up at him, Henry could see relief on her face.

'I said it to make you jealous, I danced with your cousin to make you jealous, because you dance with Hatton to try and make me jealous, it worked' Robert confessed and Henry could have sworn a ghost of a sly smile appeared on his wily daughter's face.

'Elizabeth, I love you!' Robert said passionately, taking one of her hands, Henry smiled at the sight of it but was beginning to think how inappropriate it was that Elizabeth who was unmarried had a man in her room swearing his undying love.

'I only see you' He added again Elizabeth said nothing stiffly but said nothing, her eyes were slightly wider.

'Don't you want more? Than our dancing? Than our flirting? don't you want stability, don't you want love, don't you want children?' He asked desperately and Elizabeth again said nothing. A Silence grew between them, and Robert waited for her answer his smile becoming nervous. Finally Henry's daughter answered him.

'Sometimes' She whispered most reluctantly, Robert smiled and put his hand to her shoulders and pulled her closer, Elizabeth stared into his eyes, her hands went to his shoulders and she glanced to her ring finger nervously. Another knock came on the door Elizabeth stepped back from Dudley and turned around angrily. She strode over to the door and opened it to see Sir William Cecil, who came in shooting Dudley a disapproving look.

'My dear Cecil, is this important?' Elizabeth asked and Cecil nodded and asked her to sit down, Elizabeth glanced to Robert who looked equally surprised.

'I have some unfortunate news' Cecil said looking regretful, Elizabeth looked to Robert fearfully, he came towards her and sat next to her holding her hand. Cecil waited until Robert had done so and continued on.

'Lady Kat Ashley has died yesterday at her manor in Cambridge' Cecil said and Elizabeth shook her head in denial muttering 'no' repeatedly, Robert gripped her hand tightly and Elizabeth hugged him crying, Cecil wavered between approval and disapproval of their actions, as Henry took a moment to honour a woman who raised his daughter with love and affection - she went to heaven, he was confident. Also if he could get in, anyone could. With a touch of his hand, Henry reappeared in a different place and watched as Arthur led the way through a smaller great hall than would normally be in one of Henry's old palace's. Henry though admired the decorations and the touches the owner of the manor had made, whoever they were they had a good eye for the details.

'We are in the earl of Leicester's house in Kew' Arthur said and Henry nodded glancing around listening the several courtiers discussing the Queen.

'They say she may be inclined to marry the archduke Charles of Hapsburg' Norfolk said to one of his cronies and Henry looked to the earl of Surrey's colourless son to see him with a calculated look Henry had so often seen in the boy's grandfather. One of Norfolk's cronies looked to Norfolk with some amusement.

'Better the archduke than Leicester' He said and Norfolk nodded, while two of his companions glanced to one another.

'There is a rumour my lord Norfolk' One of them began and Norfolk looked to him

'They say Leicester has taken a cousin of yours as his mistress' He said and Norfolk went red with anger and embarrassment.

'Douglas' He muttered darkly and his so called friends cackled together.

'Now we know why the Queen in her thirty seventh year is reopening negotiations to marry' One of them added laughing, and Henry wanted to hurt them for daring to laugh about his daughter. Henry felt a little betrayed by Robert and his new lady love, he had been rooting for Robert all this time. It took him a moment to realise they had moved forward in time as Elizabeth was now 37, therefore the year was… 1570.

'Why isn't she married yet?' Henry asked infuriated and Arthur smiled at his younger brother's impatience, Henry was beginning to get nervous, his only remaining child was getting old, perhaps there won't be a grandchild. It was making Henry feel more confident of encouraging maternal Mary to have some issue of her own with Philipp, even if it stops Elizabeth from taking the throne and actually doing a good job surely Mary with her bloodline as mad as they were could produce some assertive son or daughter able to rule as wisely as Mary's own grandparents. Henry watched as Elizabeth came into the great hall dressed in a gown of purple, her hair was held up and her make up - excessive. She sat on her throne with Hatton close by, and Cecil standing his eyes taking in the great hall. Henry looked for Robert Dudley but saw he was absent, he watched as Elizabeth spoke with Cecil.

'Any more news of the Queen of Scots?' She asked in exasperation and Cecil nodded.

'She wishes to come to court once again' He said and Elizabeth pursed her lips together and Henry looked to Arthur who explained.

'Mary, Queen of Scots was forced to abdicate from her throne in Scotland in favour of her infant son James, who is now James VI, she was accused of murdering her husband Lord Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley, her cousin by our dear sister's second marriage to that scoundrel Lord Archibald Douglas which produced their daughter Margaret' Arthur said gritting his teeth at the mention of his second brother - in - law. Henry had once met Archibald, had lost a game of bowls against him, but had liked him, just like he liked Charles Brandon, but Arthur hated the both of them. If Arthur had lived, their sisters would have been virgin nuns until their deaths.

'Brandon had affairs on Margaret left, right and centre, as for Mary, Douglas, took all her money and took control of her son King James and held him virtually a prisoner, how am I wrong to disprove of them, just because a man can plays sports, charm the ladies, and play dice, does not mean he is a good man Harry' Arthur said impatiently and Henry shrugged, perhaps he would only wish Brandon and Douglas on a cousin then, although he would wish neither of them on his cousin Frances Courtenay.

'Where is the Queen of Scots now?' Henry asked and Arthur smiled.

'She is a thorn in Elizabeth's side and is residing in the earl of Shrewsbury's castle…. charming him' Arthur said his lips turned to into a smirk.

'Elizabeth had a twofold problem, Mary is a catholic but she also a female ruler, meanwhile Mary's enemy her half brother James Stewart, the illegitimate earl of Moray is a protestant, and male, if Elizabeth chose to suppose Moray over Mary she was supporting the Protestantism in Scotland, but if she denounced Mary she was denouncing her own cousin and her fellow female Queen, she does not really like Mary, and if Mary was telling the truth she does not like Elizabeth' Arthur explained and Henry nodded completely on the side of his daughter over the granddaughter of his evil elder sister, Arthur had adored his sister the Queen of Scots, Henry wondered what side he was on.

'Oh don't you annoy me as well, I have your three wives irritating me about how to make their children's fates happier, while I have our sister Mary annoying me about how her Stewart descendents should get their due, and I never even got to have any of my own children whose lives I could have ruined' Arthur said rubbing the back of his neck, looking stressed, Henry felt oddly sorry for him, Arthur's fate was to be born into a family of troublesome demanding people. Also Henry was hoping if he was nice to Arthur, Arthur might change allegiance from Mary to him, it was unlikely but as Lady Beaufort used to say 'God loves a Trier'.

'So much for resting in peace' Arthur muttered to himself and Henry laughed, he looked back to Elizabeth speaking about Mary of Scots' expenditure wondering what Elizabeth would do with her, as far as he could remember Mary of Scots was also Elizabeth heiress presumption, since everyone else was dead, Henry's Mary, Henry FitzRoy, duke of Richmond, his other son King Edward, his sister Margaret and her son Edward Brandon, earl of Lincoln were all dead as well.

'Mary of Scots has her eye on the throne of England, since she lost her Scottish one, and she hopes that one day her son James of Scotland will succeed to it if Elizabeth has no issue' Arthur said and Henry nodded, trying not to dread James of Scotland ruling over England to appease his overburdened brother, it must be hard having multiple women nagging at you, usually Henry had only had two women at the one time. They watched as Elizabeth stood up to dance with Hatton, Henry watched her laughing and chuckling but her smile faded slightly when she spotted Robert Dudley come into the hall. Dudley walked towards Cecil and the two greeted each other very friendly. The dance ended and Elizabeth went towards her favourite, she took a sniff of him and looked sickened.

'She wears a God awful perfume' She said wrinkling her nose and walked by him and plonked down on her chair of state set up in her honour and called for a drink, Henry raised an eyebrow and smiled when he saw Robert's embarrassed face.

'Sweet Robin isn't as sweet to her anymore?' Henry asked a little saddened that her love for Robert was dying and Arthur shook his head.

'No she still loves him, he still loves her but he is a man, and men have needs' Arthur said shrugging and Henry nodded remembering that God awful time Anne had kept him at bay, until finally they went riding in the woods and …. Well couldn't take it any longer…Henry smiled while Arthur looked jealous.

'Robert is beginning to think that she is never going to marry him, and he wants to be married, perhaps not to Lady Douglas Howard who is as needy as she is clingy' Arthur said in disdain, obviously he preferred an independent woman. Henry glanced around to see if any woman was staring jealousy at Robert as he bent over to the Queen and they chuckled affectionately together over some secret joke - Elizabeth seemed to only forgive Sweet Robin quickly.

'She is not here at the moment' Arthur said glancing around and Henry nodded. They watched as Elizabeth and Robert moved up to dance on the floor and all of court watched them, they were laughing and teasing one another just as they always had been, it was the same….but not really.

'She's not going to marry him, is she?' Henry asked it was finally dawning on him, she would not be marrying Archduke Charles, or any Valois Prince.

'She is Queen and mistress of England and of herself, if she marries, her husband would be more prominent above her, she wishes never to lose her liberty over her person and her power, she fears becoming someone else's pawn' Arthur said and Henry nodded, the grim fate of his line was becoming a reality, the irony of the situation was that he believed he would not have a son to continue on his Tudor name, and now he would not have a single child continuing on his blood.

'It is not so bad, you come to look upon your nieces and nephews and hope to improve their fortunes' Arthur said sounding sincere and Henry frowned not happy thinking of his sister Mary's line, at least Arthur had liked her.

'How does she feel about Robert loving another?' Henry asked glancing to his daughter.

'She is of course jealous of Robert's attentions to Douglas Howard, but she knows Robert does not love her, and she can live with that' Arthur said as Henry watched Elizabeth and Robert sit and drink some wine chuckling with Hatton over a joke. Hatton caught the eye of some busty young maiden and followed her off like a dog, leaving Elizabeth and what Henry came to see as her unofficial husband.

'I admire the changes you have made here' Elizabeth said complimenting Robert's home, the proud owner smiled pleased with his Queen.

'Yes I have made some improvements to many of the chambers and rooms, also the gardens were neglected, but now I have placed a pond, we should go outside and see it' Robert suggested as Elizabeth smiled.

'In the morrow, I would hate to leave my own party, and also the Spanish ambassador would love to write to his master of how the Queen of England disappeared for a midnight stroll with the earl of Leicester' She said giggling and Robert smiled.

'Is he still reporting our supposed marriage?' Robert asked fighting a smile and Elizabeth laughed.

'Well you should not have teased him in the way you did' She chided him teasingly and Robert chuckled.

'I thought a barge ride down the Thames was a romantic place to propose and marry my lady' He said in a playful tone and she mockingly hit his arm.

'And what would have you done if he said "yes"' Robert enquired and Elizabeth smiled.

'I knew he would say no, hopefully the Spanish ambassador shall not seek an audience any time soon, twice he has complained of Sir Francis Drake and his achievements' She said shrugging with a grin.

'Ah! Yes the Spaniards do not like our merchants intercepting their treasure ships' Robert grinned and Elizabeth smiled and Henry laughed, pro-Spaniard Arthur didn't.

'He does not look happy tonight' Elizabeth said jerking her head to a moody looking Spaniard. Robert nodded and leaned back in his chair watching the dancing, Elizabeth and Robert sat in companionable silence. Henry noticed that the man was watching Lettice Knollys who was dancing with her husband Lord Essex who seemed to be cursed with two left feet and Lady Essex seemed to be cursed with limited patience.

'I have heard you are sending Lord Essex to Ireland once again, is there any truth in this?' Robert enquired in a tone which was trying not to sound too interested but by keeping his voice too disinterested he was completely giving the game away to a very suspicious woman next to him, a classic mistake Henry himself committed many times.

'Perhaps' Elizabeth said noncommittally, watching Lady Essex dance sizing up her rival, Robert nodded turning away from Lettice and watched as Hatton was successfully securing a mistress.

'If Lord Essex goes to Ireland, I shall make sure Lady Essex does also, it would be cruel to separate them' Elizabeth said coyly as Henry watched as Essex and his wife glared at one another when he made a wrong move once again to the dance embarrassing his wife.

'Yes cruel' Arthur muttered dryly, he turned to Henry

'Elizabeth is planning to send Lady Essex away so Robert's eyes would remain on her alone' He said and Henry nodded remembering a phase of 'alls fair in love and war' a thought occurred to him.

'What's wrong with Ireland?' Henry asked remembering the endless problems the Irish and the Anglo-Irish lords had given him until he executed one of the main nobles Lord Thomas Fitzgerald, earl of Kildare when his father Gerald died.

'He was my best friend, he grew up with me in my household' Arthur said shooting Henry a disapproving look, Henry remembered the memory from Arthur's time with Catalina, the young man sitting with Charles, he didn't realise that that was the boy who would grow to irritate him.

'You were not joking when you said I had all of your friends killed?' Henry asked rather alarmed by the idea of it, even if also executed some of his own friends. Arthur shook his head.

'Ah no, you did not really… well you executed their sons but had I been in that position I would have done the same, well I wouldn't have killed my own friends sons, but I would not have patted their backs when they said sorry' Arthur said shrugging and Henry was delighted to hear of a less gracious side of his brother.

'As for Ireland, they have largely remained a Catholic country even though you have cut the allegiances of Rome from your Kingdoms, they did not share the same bitterness to the corrupt clergy and churchmen because mostly the clergy are not corrupt, Ireland is too poor for the clergy to reap all benefits from the people, I'm sure they'll make up in a later life' Arthur said shrugging and Henry sucked in air out of the side of his mouth, so he left his heirs a depleted treasury, greedy nobles and a religious political situation threatening to explode, his father would be proud of him.

'And Elizabeth has problems with them' Henry assumed and Arthur nodded.

'She does, also Philip of Spain sends some aid to the Irish to shake things up for her' Arthur said while Henry scowled at the mention of the man, so Philip would be like his father: interfering.

'It's fair game Harry, she sends aid to the rebellious Protestants in the low countries who are daring to break free from his rule' Arthur said and Henry smiled at his daughter's tactics. Henry looked as Robert turned Elizabeth.

'You know I could go to Ireland for you, if necessary I could wage war on them to accept your leadership in monarchy and religion' Robert said and Elizabeth chuckled shaking her head.

'You are always so eager for military action, you know I do not like the idea of you fighting in battle' Elizabeth said briefly rubbing his hand before quickly letting go, Robert's eyes remained on his hand thinking.

'One day I shall like to' Robert said leaning back into his chair lifting his goblet to his lips, Elizabeth turned her head to look at him.

'Maybe one day I shall let you, but we have too much fun now to think of war' She said with a mischievous grin. She looked back to the dancers clapping at Hatton and his handsome woman, as well as several other courtiers whose faces Henry was beginning to become familiar with. Another peaceful silence fell between Robert and Elizabeth, until a moment later he spoke.

'Do you not get bored of it all?' Robert asked with a sigh, Elizabeth looked at him sharply, as if he had just offended her.

'Bored? How?' She asked laughingly slightly and Robert shrugged.

'Political banquets, the endless supply of wine and beer, men in doublets who think they know all there is to know about everything and anything, and yet at the end of the day they return home to their families, their estates and you are left with the bill' Robert said sighing showing his age. Elizabeth looked disgruntled with him but could not seem to find the words to answer him.

'I've always wanted children' Robert said softly, even with the music as loud as it was Elizabeth could hear him, her face remained in a frown.

'I am almost at my fortieth year, I want children, I want to marry, and one day I might' Robert said with a slight smile, before Henry would have seen Robert flirt and gently hint who he was thinking about but he knew now Robert was warning Elizabeth that his strong need to be the family man was outweighing being her long standing suitor. Henry could sympathise with Robert, but his daughter's face made him wish Dudley could just love the woman without a need for physical intimacy, children, and kingship.

'She does ask a lot of him' Henry said, Henry's main issue would be willpower when it came to women. Elizabeth did not answer him and kept her eyes on her people, Robert watched in silence but Henry could see their pained faces and his heart went out to them. After two more songs, Robert rose without a word, he bowed to Elizabeth who looked at him but said nothing, he then walked away. Elizabeth seemed determined to look anywhere but at him.

'Oh just tell him you love him' Henry said raising his voice to the daughter who could not hear him. Elizabeth was not on her own for long and Cecil and others came towards her at once, Henry watched Robert Dudley jerk his head to a woman some distance away and imply to her to follow him. The woman was also another red head, and Henry did not have to be told this was Douglas Howard and Robert was summonsing her to him. As clingy as Arthur said, Douglas jumped at the chance and quickly followed Robert to God knows where perhaps he would show her the pond he had built. Henry felt Arthur take his hand and suddenly Henry found himself in the gardens of a castle he was sure he had never laid eyes on.

'This is Kenilworth, it once belonged to John, Duke of Lancaster our ancestor' Arthur said and Henry took in the enormous castle, it was rather majestic, Henry could not remember ever visiting it.

'Of course John of Lancaster is almost every Royal family in Europe's ancestor, I dare say his descendents have married each other so often we would find we are our own fifth cousin' Arthur said with a little chuckle and Henry grinned.

'Kenilworth now belongs to Leicester, Elizabeth has given it to him, Robert has spent thousands on redecorating the castle to the standard of his time, Elizabeth is now here on progress, she goes on a progress every year to chagrin of her exchequer and the mortification of her hosts who fear bankruptcy from a one night stay, where we are now is the year fifteen seventy eight, and Robert Dudley will propose to Elizabeth one final time' Arthur said leading the way around Kenilworth castle gardens, this time Henry was prepared, he didn't need to be told that Robin would be shot down once again. He watched as Elizabeth and Robin were seated on a fountain and she was complimenting his renovations. The pair of them had aged considerably at this point, Henry realised they were both in their mid forties, Robert seemed to be holding off marriage but at this point Henry was beginning to think the man really wanted to be King over simply Lady Elizabeth's husband.

'How long does she live for?' Henry also by now used to Mary and Edward's premature deaths.

'Combine my death age and your death age together' He said and Henry whistled, that was some good blood, she was more Boleyn than a Tudor in that respect, as the Tudor's seemed to be an unhealthy bunch. Arthur hummed and hawed objectively.

'Perhaps, but our mother came from a dwindling family also, only she and two of her sisters managed to have living issue at the time of their death' Arthur pointed out as eager as ever to defend his beloved father. Turning away from his brother Henry noticed Robert's once dark black hair had greyed slightly, and his beard was also showing his age, Elizabeth had more wrinkles on her face but Robert still looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Henry realised that although Elizabeth still retained her looks even in her mid forties, she was no longer quite a beauty but she had not aged drastically like her elder half sister.

'That is your daughter your thinking about' Arthur said sharply their father's scowl on his face, Henry quickly shushed him, pointing to the scene before them.

'How is your boy?' Henry heard Elizabeth ask and Robert smiled proudly.

'He is good, he a sturdy little Dudley, I cannot be more proud of him, he turns four in a short while' Robert said with fond smile, and Henry glanced to Arthur for an explanation.

'Robert has an illegitimate son Robert Dudley with his former mistress Douglas Howard' He said and Henry nodded surprised that Elizabeth was asking on the health of her beau's child with another woman, her mother most certainly did not do that. Elizabeth nodded smiling, she seemed sincere, and not in anyway simply trying to please him like Henry would have if Catalina, Anne, and Jane had children.

'I noticed the theme in the pageant's that were put on for my arrival' Elizabeth said staring towards the castle away from Robert. He looked slightly guilty.

'Each message was urging me to marry' Elizabeth said with a smirk and turned to look at Robert, who squirmed uncomfortably. Henry watched as Robert took Elizabeth's hand, she turned her head to look at him.

'This is a long courtship' Robert said and Elizabeth laughed, Henry rolled his eyes, what year had it been when he saw Robert bid Elizabeth farewell as he went off with war with Philip of Spain - 1556? What year was it now, 1578? 22 years since their affection for each other was obvious to Henry, they should be grandparents at this point not discussing an illegitimate four year old boy.

'Elizabeth you know my feelings for you have never changed in as long as I have loved you' He said and Elizabeth looked away from him and stared into the setting sun, the look on her face suggested she equally wanted and unwanted to hear a declaration of love from Robert. She began to fiddle with sleeve of her gown as Robert looked at the side of her face.

'Marry me' He said and Elizabeth sighed.

'How many times have you asked me this?' She asked sadly and Robert sighed taking his hand away from hers.

'More times than I can bear to say' He said shaking his head and Elizabeth looked steadily at him.

'You want me, because you want to become King of England' She said and Robert looked almost angrily at her.

'That is a lie' He said firmly and she shook her head.

'Oh my sweet Robin, you don't realise it but that is all you truly want, you want me because deep down you know you cannot have me, and it makes it more alluring, but as soon as you would have me you would grow bored of me and love another' She said and Robert shook his head.

'That is not true, I have loved you for so long, your humour, your fierceness, your charm, your softness, how you make me laugh, how you hate showing your vulnerable side, how generous you are to your friends, how you love my brother and sister as if they are your own, how you are kind about my son, how you treat those you know with much love and affection, it is not your crown I love, I ask you to marry me because without you I am only half alive, it is too late for us to have children, but I have a son and I am content with that, I would have loved for us to have a whole horde of children but you would not marry me before' Robert said and Elizabeth stared off in the distance and Henry was unsure if she was listening or not.

'What about when we were young, when you were first Queen, when were out under the glorious sun near that oak tree, you said you may marry me, what changed?' Robert asked and Elizabeth hesitated before speaking.

'Was it because I was married, and you thought I would never be a free man?' Robert asked his tone turning more hostile towards Elizabeth who looked at him angrily herself.

'No my lord Leicester, I did not chase after you because you were married' She said as he touched a nerve.

'Were you ever serious? Or did you know you would not marry? Did you play with my heart all this time with promises of marriage knowing you would not marry?' Robert asked standing up and looking down on her, Elizabeth stood up at once, her face red with anger.

'That is not true' She said looking as if she would kill him.

'I am not, nor have ever been after your fortune, I am content with building my own fortune, my life has always been my family, I have always wanted a family of my own, a woman I could love not abuse, I have always wanted children, and for twenty years I have waited for you to marry because I believed you were the woman I could love until the day I died' He said his voice and temper rising and Elizabeth curled her fist in anger.

'You don't understand, you never have' She said through her teeth seething, Robert's temper rose.

'I am not your father!' He said loudly, just short of the mark of shouting, a shocked silence engulfed them as Elizabeth stared at him eyes wide. They stared at one another in anger, Elizabeth, Henry could see was just short of slapping Robert, as Henry was himself.

'I won't and will never marry you Robin' She said and Robert closed his eyes. They stood in a sad silence for a moment neither speaking.

'I am not like you Elizabeth, I need to love and to receive love in return without barriers without hesitancy' He said sadly and Elizabeth looked at him silently thinking over his words.

'Let me think about it?' She muttered in desperation rubbing her face in exasperation, Robert looked at her quietly.

'Don't do this to me Bess, love me or you don't, don't say you will think about it, you've been telling me that for twenty years' He said tired and Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek and caressed him.

'I love you above all men Robin, it pains me to say it, but I am married to my country' She said and Robert laughed as if she had said a joke, she took her hand away as if having been scolded. He shook his head.

'If it pains you so much to say such a thing, I promise I shall not ask you again' He said and began to walk away.

'Robert you cannot just turn your back on me' She told him her voice catching and Robert turned and shook his head.

'Of course not your majesty, but I am afraid right now I must depart from your presence, and don't ever forget no matter what I shall love you until my last breath' He answered and continued on leaving Elizabeth on her own.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Arthur took Henry's hand and they reappeared in Elizabeth's private chambers, her ladies in waiting were dancing and musicians were entertaining her with their beautiful symphony's. Elizabeth was clapping and laughing as her ladies went around dancing merrily, Henry noticed that a lady amongst them was an old friend of Robert's - Lady Essex.

'Lady Essex is remarried following the death of Lord Essex in Ireland as Lord Deputy' Arthur said with a smile on his face, Henry nodded looking for any similarities between he and Lady Essex, he was _almost_ sure he had not fathered lady Mary Boleyn's children, maybe he would have descendents.

'Lady Essex' Elizabeth called and Lettice Knollys curtseyed to the Queen.

'How are your children, since the death of their father?' Elizabeth asked her softly and Lettice smiled in return.

'Their spirits have improved my lady, my eldest Robert has become the man of the house in the permanent absence of his father' The grieving widow replied with a short giggle.

'I doubt there has been a shortage of suitors for your hand?' Elizabeth asked with a smirk and Henry raised an eyebrow, did Elizabeth not remember that lady Essex was remarried -!

_'Ohhhhhh'_ Henry said suspiciously and Arthur nodded though he refrained from smiling or laughing like he usually did when something horrible happened.

'Robert has married Lady Essex in secrecy and is terrified Elizabeth will find out, only a dozen or so know that Robert is married to Lady Essex, Hatton is one of them as is Cecil' Arthur informed him and Henry watched Elizabeth none the wiser as she chatted with her cousin's daughter. A lady announced the arrival of Lord Leicester, and Henry watched as Robert came through the door with Christopher Hatton, both of them bowed to Elizabeth who greeted them. Henry did find it amusing when Leicester straightened and his eyes wandered to his wife and he seemed surprised by her appearance but was fighting the feeling off his face, thankfully Hatton kept Elizabeth distracted.

'My lady the French ambassador is imploring us to announce his arrival and proposal of marriage from the duke of Anjou' Hatton said while Robert's eyes strayed to his secret wife, Henry looked on in disgust.

'And who is the duke of Anjou?' Henry asked looking towards Leicester and his smiling wife.

'Francois de Valois, duke of Anjou younger brother of King Henri III of France, Charles IX is dead, his brother the former duke of Anjou succeeded him, and now Francois who was born 'Heracles' is now the duke of Anjou and is courting Elizabeth, she is forty six, he is twenty four' Arthur said and Henry was disgusted once again for a different reason, she was old enough to his _mother_!

'How many of Francis's grandsons are alive now?' Henry asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

'Two are dead, two are still alive but Henri III has still not produced an heir to the throne, so his brother is the heir presumptive' He said and Henry frowned, there was no way Elizabeth would give them an heir. Would it be the end of the Valois as well as the Tudors? Henry smiled.

'How do you perceive the duke's interest?' Elizabeth asked Hatton and Leicester who turned his eyes back to Elizabeth with a frown.

'Ridiculous' Leicester said with little thought and Hatton fought a smile, as Elizabeth looked at her former beau sharply, Hatton again came to the rescue.

'What my lord Leicester means your majesty is that you could surely do much better' Hatton said and Elizabeth smiled indulgently at Hatton, but Henry was seeing the aging of Elizabeth's face, and was beginning to think the Frenchman could do better.

'I think it may be a good idea, the King of Spain has recently sent more threats of war to our isle and we must do what we can to protect England from an attack' Elizabeth said to Hatton and Leicester while Lettice Knollys watched on in interest. Elizabeth called out to her women suddenly.

'My ladies please leave the room while I speak with Sir Christopher and Lord Leicester' She called to them and they left, Lettice hesitated before doing as her Queen bid her, Henry noticed her eyes lingering towards her husband and sadly he noted there seemed to be genuine affection between the two. Leicester turned away from his retreating wife and Henry spotted Elizabeth shoot him a look, he dropped his eyes to his feet and she ignored what she thought was merely a flirtation and continued as if everything was how she wanted it to be.

'Philip of Spain is threatening war on us, it may be helpful to use the French connection as a way of making him hesitate before he thinks to attack us' She said and Leicester impatiently shifted on his feet.

'Your majesty with all due respect, the people of England would not put up with the idea of a French King' Robert said and Henry nodded, just how they would not put with a Spanish King, or and English Dudley King…what King did they want?

'Well they would have found it convenient had either of us produced an adult English King….. But we failed' Arthur muttered and Henry sighed wistfully, yes they did fail.

'Sir Christopher you may allow the French ambassador in my presence' He said and Robert sighed barely managing to contain his contempt, Arthur turned to Henry.

'Elizabeth knows she has aged and knows that this will probably be her final suitor' Arthur said and Henry nodded, she should have married Dudley and had children, Henry felt odd about having no descendents, he was also preoccupied with the thought that when he died his sister Mary was going to be insufferable. He felt also that he did not blame Elizabeth for not marrying, it was an odd feeling to blame himself before someone else. The French ambassador came in, and Elizabeth and he spoke of the _gracious_ duke of Anjou as Hatton and Dudley stood to the side.

'Thank you for the invitation to your wedding' Hatton muttered and Robert looked alarmed at the conversation and glanced worryingly towards Elizabeth. Hatton grinned at Robert's face.

'Although I must add, if her majesty finds out about the ceremony and celebration afterwards, I was not there' Hatton said and Robert smiled and replied.

'If her majesty finds out bout the wedding, _I_ was not there' they chuckled secretly together and Henry noticed Elizabeth's eye slide towards them before pulling her attention back towards the ambassador. Arthur touched Henry's hand again and they reappeared following Elizabeth down her corridor with several of her ladies. The ladies were all chuckling and talking about several courtiers - one name Walter Raleigh was named quite frequently - as Elizabeth smiled at the mention of the man.

'Here we go again' Henry muttered shaking his head, hopefully he would not have to put up with any more of his daughter's flirtations, she should have married, there is no true excuse for her imprudence, even if she had a horrible father.

Henry watched as Elizabeth reached her rooms and entered, he watched as his daughter rubbed her eyes tired as her ladies made preparations for her bath, they were speaking of the duke of Anjou again, Elizabeth nodded barely listening as they spoke about his supposed mediocre beauty. Henry had never laid eyes on Henri II, Francis's son but Francis apparently was deemed 'handsome'.

'The duke of Anjou caught smallpox when he was a small boy, it left pockmarks on his face, from an early age he grew a beard to cover it, his pockmarks are rather known throughout Europe, and especially here now that Elizabeth and he are corresponding with one another' Arthur the all knowing said and Henry nodded listening obediently thinking how as soon as he returned to his own time, Mary wasn't the only daughter getting married. Henry watched as Elizabeth's ladies scuttled around, unlike Mary Elizabeth seemed to care if the ladies had any beauty in them and Henry's eyes wandered around to young ladies who were young enough to be his great grandchildren at this stage - not that he would have any. Henry looked to Elizabeth with a scowl and watched as she slowly removed some of her jewellery, she removed her precious ring with the small image of her mother and lay it gently on a table. He watched as her brow creased when she saw a letter in an envelope and she delicately picked it up and eyed it.

'My ladies did some courtier leave me a letter?' She asked curiously, but they all knew nothing of the kind. Elizabeth curiously opened the letter, pulling the parchment out of the envelope and held up for her to read, he noticed she kept it away from her to read and realised her eyesight was beginning to trick her, just as his had, and just as his father's had. Henry grew worried when he saw as the colour in her face slowly drained, he saw her shake her head in denial and he itched to read the letter himself. He watched as she closed the letter and then closed her eyes as if she were in pain. Quite suddenly he watched her lips tightening in thought and whatever shock she experienced was suddenly replaced with anger. Elizabeth turned around and made her way towards her door and before anyone could call her back walked briskly outside and down the corridor, Henry and Arthur ran to keep up with her.

'What was in the letter?' Henry asked a number of scenarios going around and around in his head, all as unlikely as the next.

'The letter informed her that Robert had secretly married to Lettice Knollys' Arthur said and Henry gasped - who would be so cruel to write it in a letter? He would have preferred Robert to tell Elizabeth himself like a man.

'Like how you failed to inform Catalina you were abandoning her, and then rode off away with Anne Boleyn' Arthur said and Henry eyed him dangerously.

'You two are never going to let that go are you?' Henry asked wearily and Arthur smiled, well perhaps he would. They continued following Elizabeth who came to halt at one of the royal apartments, Henry was slightly certain that they were at Richmond once again, the changes of the building was distorting. Elizabeth pounded on the door, and Henry winched her fist would hurt in the morning.

'That looked sore' Arthur said agreed and Henry nodded, the door was opened by a startled Robert Dudley, his hair was sticking up in all directions, his doublet hanging off him, and frilly shirt was open revealing his greying chest hair, Henry paused wondering if Elizabeth had ever seen that.

'Elizabeth?' He whispered sleepily, she shoved past him and he almost fell over from surprise and the force. Henry and Arthur glanced to one another and went in quickly before Robert closed the door, they watched as Elizabeth turned angrily towards Robert.

'Is this true?' She demanded holding the letter up in the air, Robert blinked several times but looked clueless - his mouth agape, his eyes squinted in the moonlit darkness.

'What is it?' He asked yawning and stretching, he went over to a candle and lit it, to put some light into the room. He turned to Elizabeth and frowned confused, he began to close up his doublet realising the Queen of England was seeing him uncouth, unless Elizabeth had been already been uncouth with him.

'It is a letter written to me, informing me that you are a married man' She said and Henry saw Robert freeze as he got to his second last button. He looked up quietly, and with a good reason to fear.

'Who wrote that?' Robert said walking towards her reaching out for the letter, she jerked it away from him. She shook it at his face.

'Is it true?' She demanded angrily, Henry saw in the dark her eyes were welling up, she was shaking involuntarily and Robert looked devastated at her discovery. He put his hands through his hair.

'I was going to tell you' He said quickly which meant he had no intention of doing so, and Elizabeth shook her head, he went closer to her but she shoved him away.

'You're a liar!' She cried at him angrily and he shook his head shushing her as surely she was about to waken all in Richmond Palace with her banshee wails.

'No I was going to tell you, I just did not know _how_ Elizabeth!' He said pleading with her desperately, he tried to take her hand but she slapped him across the face, the sound of the sting echoed around the quiet room causing her to flinch.

'Why have you done this, why did you have to do this?' She said putting her head in her hands dropping the letter to the floor, he bent over to retrieve it, he stuffed it in his doublet and took her forearms and directed her to an arm chair, she sat allowing him to lead the way, and shaking he started a fire, he got back to his feet and took out the letter to read as Elizabeth silently stared into the fire, her eyes glazing with unshed tears. Henry watched as Robert pinched the bridge of his nose when he finished reading, there was a look of anger in his eyes and Henry had a sneaky suspicion he knew who had wrote the letter, Henry hoped he would share his conclusion, Henry wasn't trusting Cecil, or perhaps Norfolk did it, he had as much brains as his father by the sound of his haughtiness.

'So it all true?' Elizabeth asked quietly and Robert nodded, and cleared his throat to speak.

'It is, I married Lettice a few months previously in a small ceremony' He said and she stared at him blinking several times, then suddenly turned around at the table next to her and picked up a goblet, Robert moved backwards as if to get ready to dive for cover but she picked up the bottle of wine and poured herself a very generous portion, she noticed his position on the edge of his chair and let out a bitter laugh. She remained silent and drank deeply.

'You married my cousin' She said emotionless, Robert moved towards her and sat on the chair next to her.

'It could have been worse, he could have strayed to a sister, if she still had one' Arthur muttered as Henry shook his head, he mentally told his brother there was nothing wrong with going from one sibling to the other...ask Catalina.

'Elizabeth…I…?' Robert trailed off not knowing what to say and Henry sighed at how broken hearted Elizabeth looked. Elizabeth looked up to him and stared into his eyes panic on her expression.

'Do you _love_ her?' She asked and Robert stalled too long, and Elizabeth's face crumbled and she put her head in her hands once again. Robert put his fingers through her hair caressing her head, she shook her head and he pulled his hand away.

'You love her' She said looking up and Robert rubbed his face.

'Yes I love her, and she loves me, she loves me in the way I've wanted to be loved by you for so long' Robert said and Elizabeth stood gritting her teeth at him.

'So this is all my own fault' She stand up and Robert looked stricken and shook his head.

'Of course not, I wanted to marry, I wanted to have children' Robert explained but Elizabeth was looking everywhere but at him.

'Men and heirs' She muttered darkly and Henry had a horrible feeling he featured in her thoughts in that moment, Robert shook his head.

'It is not about heirs, I want a son yes, to succeed me - yes, but I want several sons, boys to go riding with, teach how to hunt and hawk, sons to watch grow into fine young men, but I also want daughters, daughters to dote upon, watch them become beautiful women, watch them come to their first banquet, their first dance, I even want grandchildren, I have disliked for so long being childless' He explained but Henry was sure Elizabeth was not listening as she drank more and more wine and toyed with the heavy gold goblet that rested in her hand, if Henry had been Robert he would have removed it from her.

'I knew you would do this eventually…. One day' She muttered bitterly to him and he shook his head, he suddenly looked annoyed with her - Queen of England or not.

'And what of _your_ part in this extensive courtship? You knew from the time you were seven that you would never marry, you enjoyed having me by your side all those years because I was married to Amy, and therefore I could never pressure you to marry me, and then when she died, you were upset, but was it because it was dangerous to marry? Or was it because suddenly I was a free man? did you ever really consider marrying me?' Robert asked Henry frowned in sympathy for him, it looked to Henry also that Elizabeth strung him along. Elizabeth did not think that way and rounded on her once royal favourite.

'You were the only man I ever thought I would marry, I did not string you along' She said darkly and Robert seemed to become braver, Henry thought it was good for them that they were finally getting all anger out on each other, it had been building up for twenty years.

'I asked you, I asked you over and over again' He hissed at her and Elizabeth's eyes flashed.

'You asked me to marry me because you wanted to be King' She spat back at him and he did not deny it but still looked at her in exasperation.

'How can you expect a man not be attracted to that, but it was more than having a crown, I could have married Mary of Scots if I wanted one, but I _loved_ you, I _still_ love you, I was always honest Elizabeth, I always told you what I wanted, love, marriage, and children and I have never lied and said being King was not alluring to me, I made no secret that I was just as ambitious as any other courtier' He insisted waving his hands frantically around to stress his point, Elizabeth gritted her teeth, Henry was reminded of himself, both of them being told by a lover truths they did not want to hear.

'And had I married you, you think you would have remained loyal to me? Douglas Howard and now Lettice Knollys' She said waving that goblet around threateningly, Dudley was wisely keeping an eye on its movement as he shot back at her.

'Or was it because I was a Dudley, you did not dare marry me? Was it because you would have to marry the grandson and son of traitors' He asked angrily,

'Keep speaking to me in that tone and I'll ensure you live up to your family's name and legacy' She hissed back at him. Robert seemed to remember he was speaking to a woman who could throw him into the Tower of London if it pleased her and backed down. Dudley's face changed to regret. Henry watched shaking his head disapprovingly as Elizabeth sat down and leaned back into the chair.

'Marriage would have changed everything' Elizabeth whispered defiantly and Robert dropped to his honkers, his aging knees creaking and took her hand in his gently stroking it.

'What would have been mine, would have been yours, what would have been yours, would be have been _yours'_ He swore and Elizabeth for once looked as if she believed him. Robert leaned towards her and Elizabeth hugged him, Henry saw her body shaking with silent sobs as he delicately stroked her hair shushing her gently.

'Stop' She muttered and Robert leaned back away from her slightly, their heads very close to each other and Henry thought they were about to kiss except the door of Robert's rooms opened quite suddenly.

'Robin I -Oh!' Lettice Knollys came to a stop when she saw her Queen and her husband intimately close, Robert drew back from Elizabeth instantly, a fete that did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth who looked at Lettice darkly.

'Ah lady _Leicester_!' Elizabeth said striding forward with a maliously glint in her eyes as Robert looked nervously on.

'Your majesty' Lettice curtsied, but Henry noticed she bravely stood with her back straight, she was a lot braver than her husband who was cowering in the background looking from wife to Queen. Henry tried to think of a scenario he experience like this and remembered that awful time Anne Boleyn had walked in on him with Sweet Jane, he hadn't known who look at, and who to send away, it was only when Anne looked to be the one to strike more damage did he tell Jane to fly the coop. It had been horrible standing between two woman who loved you. Henry looked to Elizabeth wondering if she would turn as violent as her mother would have had she not been carrying a baby.

'And did you think of seeking my permission before you married?' Elizabeth demanded and Lettice thought quietly for a moment.

'I assumed my husband had covered all necessary bases' Lettice said as Elizabeth's nostrils flared at the mention of Lettice's husband. Henry and Arthur glanced to one another, Henry was wondering if Elizabeth would get away with murder.

'Well what happened to his last wife, was not very pretty, I doubt many would be surprised at this one' Arthur muttered as they watched Elizabeth circle Lettice like a hawk. Henry looked at Arthur in concern.

'Elizabeth had nothing to do with that right?' He asked, he did not want Elizabeth to be like him in that way. Why would Elizabeth do that anyway, and not marry him? Arthur said nothing gesturing for Henry to watch and Henry turned to see Elizabeth stare at Lettice with as much hate as she could send with a glare, she would make her mother proud.

'And you thought you could marry Robin?' Elizabeth asked her voice catching but Lettice stared at her with some worry, but she was trying to look brave and strong and succeeded beautifully.

'Robin was unmarried your majesty, we are two grown adults and there were no imprudent obstacles in our way' Lettice said and Elizabeth clenched her fist, she moved towards Lettice and Robert moved towards Elizabeth and caught her in time as she swung a fist towards Lettice. Robert caught her and pulled her towards him.

'Lettice leave' He ordered his wife as he struggled to control Elizabeth while she shouted at him to unhand her. Henry thought Robert was being very brave at restraining the Queen of England, and thought his wife was stupid when she refused to leave, hesitating in the doorway.

'I said leave!' Robert bellowed at his wife, she glared at him and turned and left slamming the door behind her, Robert let go of Elizabeth immediately, as soon as Elizabeth got the chance she slapped him across the face, now both cheeks were stinging red.

'How _dare_ you!' She screamed at him, Henry was sure she had woken up all of London, he could only imagine how all of Richmond were listening in. Robert held up his hand ashamed and nodded.

'I apologise Elizabeth but you have a strong punch, and she is with child' Robert said looking regretful and Elizabeth raised her hand again but put it down suddenly, she closed her eyes.

'She's with child' She whispered and Robert nodded, his hand resting on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

'I've loved you more than anything in my life, and I have been dreading this day since I realised I loved you' She said and Robert frowned.

'What day?' He asked

'When you'd love another' She whispered shaking her head, Robert moved towards her but she then started laughing rather hysterically causing him to freeze, Henry remembered what the spirit of Anne said "not as intemperate" - did she not see this?

'Leave court Robin, take your wife with you, she is not to come back, I never want to lay eyes on her, you are to return when I ask but for now I don't want to look at you either' She said turning and walking out of the room leaving Henry, Arthur and Lord Robert watching her trembling back. Henry watched as an exhausted Robert slumped down in front of the fire in a chair and sat like a child staring towards the door, a moment later his wife appeared looking like thunder. Robert was no happier to see her and stood quickly.

'How could you?' He asked sounding betrayed taking the letter from his breast and flinging it at her feet, she looked down and said nothing, Henry's eyes widened.

'It was _her_ who sent the letter!' Henry said to Arthur who nodded proudly to him, as if Henry was his pupil and he got a question correct.

'But why?' Henry asked as he watched Robert walk past his wife leaving her in the room crying from what sweet Robin had just hissed angrily at her.

'She was jealous, she knows Elizabeth has a hold on Robin, she was jealous that she had to keep her marriage a secret, Robin in the typical husbandry way promised to tell Elizabeth, and in the usual wifely way Lettice had set a different deadline and had run out of patience' Henry muttered darkly about Mary Boleyn's granddaughter as he felt his brother touch against his hand. Henry glanced around at their new scenario, Elizabeth sat at her banqueting table in the great hall, Henry was at first surprised - but then didn't know why he was - when he spotted Robert Dudley next to Elizabeth. However Elizabeth's attention was not on Robert but on a younger man who sat next to her. He looked to be the age of a son Henry wished Elizabeth had, but Henry was sickened when Elizabeth and the child clearly began to flirt with each other, Henry looked to Robert desperately to stop this madness - all Leicester could do was glare in irritation in their direction. Hatton was on Leicester left but did not seem as jealous as Leicester appeared to be and was eying a younger model who walked by him.

'She is being ridiculous' Robert muttered furiously, Hatton looked at him wearily.

'Oh not again my lord Leicester, you already complained when the duke of Anjou arrived in the hall, you complained when we all began eating and just now when the musicians are about to play you complain yet again about the potential marriage of Anjou and our dearest Queen' Hatton said wearily shaking his head, he piled endless sources of food onto his plate, his youthful body keen to dance was long lost replaced by an older man's big round waist. Robert did not move his head in Hatton's direction and kept his eyes firmly on Anjou and Elizabeth. Henry sighed feeling like he could relate to Robert.

'I knew it was too good to be true, I knew in the end she would embarrass me, what is she doing with that boy?' Henry asked shaking his head. He looked to Elizabeth who was smiling at what Anjou was saying but while the boy glanced around the hall her eyes travelled down the table and met with Robert's, she nodded to him politely then turned back to face Anjou and a smirk was on her face.

'Anjou has come to England in hopes that Elizabeth would marry him, his brother Henri and he have not being getting along of the late and Anjou is hoping for support in the low countries to lead an expedition there, he like all annoying little royal brothers dream of wearing the crown himself and showing his own worth to his countrymen, and if he stands his brother up, all the better' Arthur said with a hint of a smile, as Henry realised he was speaking about them.

'Elizabeth on the other hand needs an ego boast, Lettice Knollys permanently exiled from court has recently just given birth to a legitimate son called Lord Robert Dudley, Baron Denbigh, the infant is their only son and they treasure him, Robert lives a rather good life with Lettice who has brought four children from her first marriage into her second, Robert cares very much for his stepchildren he did not lie when he said he wished to have many children, but as of now Lettice only conceived thrice and they only have the one son, occasionally Robert's other son his illegitimate son Robert lives with them, interestingly enough his stepson is also called Robert, it's all very confusing, I cannot imagine ever naming two sons the same name, how could I differentiate them?' Arthur asked baffled and Henry recalling he had several sons named Henry and he shrugged trying to explain.

'You want to have a son living on your name' Henry explained remembering the pride when holding Henry, duke of Cornwall, then Henry, Duke of Richmond, Henry though knew where Arthur was coming from.

'I suppose if all the children are playing together you need not call them all different names making your voice hoarse you can just shout the one name and they all come towards you' Arthur said ruefully and Henry smiled, in his defence though, Henry of Cornwall was dead before Henry Fitzroy was born, Leicester had no such excuses. Leicester was also apparently a happily married man and yet he continued to watch Elizabeth as she danced with Anjou, Leicester's age was catching up on him and he did not attempt to dance, nor did he ask his Queen who was virtually ignoring him. Hatton could not dance any longer, and the two old gents remained seated together complaining about the young bawdy Frenchmen who had accompanied the Valois Prince. Elizabeth on the other hand could still be swung around and dance in line with ladies young enough to be her adult daughters. A pang filled Henry's chest, Elizabeth would never have a daughter, Henry tried to image Elizabeth with a daughter and could see it, a daughter the image of her mother, a friend who would confide in her about a fancy over a man, the two could speak of fashion, dances, to speak about books and love. Did Elizabeth not regret never having her own children? Henry could imagine Mary's children, spoilt no doubt by the endless love Mary would have for them, perhaps on the fanatical side unless they could see their father the Lutheran was too nice to burn in hell for his aversion to Lutheranism. Henry felt instantly sorry for Edward's non existent children, especially if they might have been the children of Lady Jane Grey, the poor children would not have known what laughter sounded like. Henry watched as several young men danced with the Queen, Arthur muttered about one being called Walter Raleigh but Arthur called him 'Water' instead of Walter.

'He's from Devon it's how he pronounces his own name' Arthur added finding that amusing and Henry nodded looking at the latest tall, dark and handsome courtier Elizabeth was fawning over. Elizabeth may always moan about Robert's wandering eye, but had they married it would have been _him_ needing to watch over _her_. Henry watched as Anjou and Elizabeth danced once more, the crowd cheered their aging Queen and her future child husband. The musicians played the Volta and Elizabeth paused in thought as Anjou asked her to dance.

'To the next one, I need a moment' She said and Anjou bowed and led her back to her seat, Henry smiled at Elizabeth's nostalgic moment, Robert was no longer glaring at her and had sat back in his chair watching the dance with a fond smile on his face. Henry watched as Elizabeth moved away from her chair and Anjou and went towards Robert who stood and bowed, although he did it slowly no longer the quickness of youth allowing him to bow any further than a few inches. Henry knew what that felt like as well.

'Robin' Elizabeth greeted with their old easy grace which Henry hadn't been expecting, suddenly Leicester became her Robin again and smiled loosely.

'Bess, good to see that you seem to be forever young and you unlike me are able to dance' He joked and she smiled

'We are the same age Robin, the day you are old, is the day I am old' She replied with a smile, Elizabeth opened her mouth and seemed to have difficulty speaking, finally she spluttered out her intentions.

'I came to congratulate you on the birth of your son Lord Denbigh' She said with a smile and Robert's grin grew at the mention of his infant son.

'My noble imp, that is what we -_ I_ call him' Robert said his smile fading slightly at the almost mention of his wife.

'What does young master Robert think of his new little brother?' Elizabeth asked cheerfully referring to Robert's illegitimate son, Robert continued to smile but he seemed slightly troubled.

'He is sad, he believes he is replaced, and he is beginning to learn now at the age of ten what illegitimacy means' Robert said and Elizabeth nodded a concerned frown on her face, she knew a thing or two about illegitimacy herself. The Volta was long over, the duke of Anjou was glancing towards her with impatience but Elizabeth remained with Robert as they spoke about his brother Ambrose who was ill once again, and still did not have any children with his younger wife. They spoke of Robert's sister Mary who was dear to Elizabeth and his nephew Philip Sidney who was dear to them both. They made no attempt to speak of Robert's wife, Elizabeth grew concerned when Robert broke away from the discussion and began to cough unhealthily.

'Are you unwell Robin?' She asked sounding gravely concerned and he shook his head.

'Of course not, I am simply a nine and forty year old man' He said with a smile and she rolled her eyes at him.

'It is what you eat, you constantly eat far to much meat than ought to be given to you' She complained and Robert muttered denials as Elizabeth began to list the vices regarding his eating habit's, Henry couldn't help but smile at the bickering duo as the little French prince watched on. Henry looked around to see Cecil watching them but oddly for once he was smiling, Hatton was too busy watching ladies dancing and Henry realised he was looking for new Norfolk.

'Did I not mention already?' Arthur said out loud looking disappointed in himself.

'Norfolk was executed for treason, he was rather foolish and tried to marry himself to Mary of Scots, but he was found out but too much of a coward to face Elizabeth, eventually he was brought to the tower, and Elizabeth curing herself of some qualms about executing family members and sentenced him to death with her privy council' Arthur said and Henry scoffed at the ambitions of the house of Howard.

'Surely there will be no more dukes of Norfolk' Henry said and Arthur shook his head.

'New Norfolk left a son named Philip Howard, the _new_ - new duke of Norfolk' Arthur said with a smile and Henry chuckled, but thought darkly how some men had sons when they did not deserve them. Henry turned his attention to his daughter who finished listing what poor Robin should have for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

'Can you stay long for the festivities, there will be a barge ride down the Thames, fireworks, jousts, more banquets' Elizabeth said cheerfully, Robert smiled but shook his head.

'I cannot, I don't have the same energy and zeal for it anymore, the constant round of entertainments, while I enjoy visiting I need to remember my children, the eldest lord Essex is having some difficulty with his latest Spanish horse - even their animals cause Englishmen problems, young Walter has been ill for some time, nothing serious but he hates when I am away, and of course the girls will be anxious for me to bring them gifts from court, little Robin is worried we won't see each other for some time as he will be travelling to his mother's, and I cannot bear to be away from my little noble imp' Robert said proudly as Elizabeth smiled at him - it looked rather forced. Henry was sure Elizabeth was as surprised as he was at how much a family man Robert was turning out to be. Henry remembered his own father rivalled that, when the man wasn't counting his coins he would be with his mother, his wife, his daughters or with Henry himself usually in that order as well. Elizabeth had no such man to match against. Her father - he, Henry, had been awful to her for most of her life, she had no uncles who were alive, her one remaining grandfather who died when she was seven was a useless excuse of a father who would have used her as he saw fit.

'Sounds like you now have a busy home life' Elizabeth said with a small twinge of jealousy, Robert nodded smiling dreamily as if having four stepchildren, an infant son and an illegitimate son was what he wanted in life. Henry couldn't understand that, as much as he knew he treated his children badly, he would never truly wish to take back what he did in his life, he would still remember with much fondness those days of hunting, hawking, archery, bowls, dancing, singing, playing music, and falling in love. He would still enjoy being a much loved handsome young King, he wished though he could have been a more loving and attentive father, whilst doing all those things. Henry had the feeling Robert would happily remain in the countryside, with rarer trips to court save for Elizabeth.

'You should visit Kenilworth on one of your progresses' He said and she shot him the first warning look, the castle was obviously not big enough to share with Lettice, countess of Leicester. Robert shuffled on his feet and scratched the back of his neck unsure.

'She would visit a friend while you visit' He said cautiously, Elizabeth ignored the sentence and the mere mention of his wife.

'I hear you plan to send young Robin to Cambridge for his schooling' She said changing the subject, ever the dutiful servant Robert wisely went with her topic of conversation and informed her about his illegitimate son. Robert glanced to the duke of Anjou who was dancing with several young ladies and a frown came to Robert's face, Elizabeth turned her head to gaze in his line of direction.

'He is a lively bit of amusement is he not?' Elizabeth asked and Robert nodded looking sourly towards the duke of Anjou and his French adherents but said nothing, Elizabeth's age old tactic of trying to make him jealous was beginning to flare up.

'He is a lot more handsome than they give him credit for' She said glancing once again to Anjou, Henry privately thought her eyesight must be failing rapidly.

'How old is he? _Twelve_?' Robert asked with an edge in his voice, Elizabeth did not frown like Henry expected but smiled.

'Six and twenty, he was born in fifteen fifty five' Elizabeth said and Robert managed to refrain from making any other comments on the age difference, as sickening as it was.

'Are you really going to marry him?' Robert asked and Elizabeth smiled but the answer was clear on her face, Robert shook his head but he did force himself to smile.

'Don't break his heart' He warned chiding her gently and Elizabeth chuckled.

'No one has ever died of a broken heart' Elizabeth said shaking her head with a smile, Robert nodded.

'No, but they've come close to it' He said as Hatton managed to make his way towards them, Hatton bowed his great bulk flopping forward, Henry wondered if Robert was gleeful that his old rival had aged less gracefully than him. While Robert's shoulders had sagged from their former broadness, he was still lean, and he was slender to Hatton's roundness.

'Sir Christopher' Elizabeth greeted and Christopher Hatton nodded.

'Hope I'm not interrupting but Prince Francois de Anjou is becoming rather impatiently to have your attention, not that I could blame him' Christopher said charmingly, Robert shot him a rather degrading look from the corner of his eyes.

'How is your wife my lord Leicester?' Hatton asked cheerfully as Elizabeth gritted her teeth and looked towards her French beau, Robert eyed him but did not dare answer in Elizabeth's presence.

'Or should I ask how young lord Denbigh is?' Hatton asked and a genuine smile appeared once again on Robert's face.

'He is a chubby little boy, I adore him, you know how it is to hold your own child Sir Christopher' Robert said with a proud smile displayed on his face and Hatton nodded.

'I remember the first time I held my daughter Elizabeth' He said fondly and Elizabeth glanced back to them hearing her own name but realised she was not being addressed.

'What do you think of Sir Walter Raleigh?' She asked them glancing towards this Raleigh person, Dudley again scowled, as Hatton shrugged.

'A Devonshire man, bit of an adventurer I hear' Hatton said and Elizabeth nodded. Sir Walter approached them and bowed asking for the Queen's hand for a dance, she accepted and waltz off with the young man.

'How is your health?' Hatton asked Robert who shrugged moody once again as he eyed Raleigh.

'I am not as young as I used to be' He replied stiffly.

'There are some springs you could travel too, they are said to improve the health of those who visit them' Hatton suggested and Robert nodded.

'Perhaps I shall think about it' Leicester replied as he rubbed the pit of his stomach as he gazed towards his Queen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty - Six**

* * *

Henry felt Arthur take his hand and they reappeared the room of a house Henry knew he did not recognise, but he spotted Robert Dudley and his wife arguing while she was packing clothes into several chests as servants flocked around them. The servants rushed around, clothes, shoes and other items hanging out of the trunks, items spread across the ground. It was obvious to Henry that someone was in a rush to leave, almost as if they were rushing without much warning Henry listened to Dudley speak softly to his wife whose flushed face matched the colour of her hair.

'Lettice it will only be necessary for several days at most' Dudley said nervously as his wife glared in his direction, she threw her dress into a her trunk violently, Henry chuckled imagining that Lettice was pretending the dress was her husband.

'Why _here_?' Lettice hissed and Robert scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

'It will only be for a couple of days at most, you've wanted to visit several of your siblings for some time now' Robert said in a cheery sort of voice which his wife gritted her teeth at.

'Why in God's earth does she want to stay here anyway? Of all the places in _London_' Lettice said her face going red in anger, Henry smiled and quirked his eyebrow up at Arthur for an explanation, he had a feeling he knew who the '_she' _was. With a smile Arthur relayed what was happening.

'This is Leicester House, and Elizabeth has asked to come here for several days, of course Lettice is not allowed within sight of Elizabeth, therefore Robert is asking her kindly to pack her bags and take a hike, Elizabeth is waiting in her litter as she has arrived unannounced, it is her way of seeing if she still has a hold over Robin, if he will throw his wife out, and she will not be disappointed' Arthur said as they heard Robert speak up.

'Could you move on a little quicker dear, it's never wise to keep her waiting for long' He said unwisely glancing out the window and Lettice stopped in her tracks and eyed him, she opened her mouth but whatever she wanted to say would be unknown as a knock came on the door and Sir Christopher Hatton came in with a charming smile.

'Lady Leicester' Hatton said smiling at Lettice who managed a grimace in return, Robert and Hatton nodded to one another.

'I have been sent by the Queen to tell you Robin, that she is waiting in her litter, and she is "sick"' Hatton said with a hint of a smile, Robert frowned in concern glancing to his wife almost impatiently.

'She's "sick"?' Leicester asked gently his brow still in a crease of concern and Hatton nodded.

'Yes "sick of waiting", if you would be so kind lady Leicester to speed things up briskly' Hatton said and stepped out of the room quickly. Robert bit his lip to keep from smiling as his angered wife said nothing but flung the last remainders of her clothing and clicked her fingers for some men to carry the trunk.

'You could easily come with me, and support me' She said a twinge of disappointment in her voice causing even Henry to feel sorry for her - she could be his granddaughter - her husband attempted to hug her but she shrugged him off.

'Don't hug me, you think that makes anything better, you know listen' Lettice said her voice shaking and Robert backed away looking unsure what to do with his emotional wife.

'All she said was that she wished to lodge in Leicester House for several days, she never said she wished you to stay here' Lettice said and Robert sighed, putting a hand through his hair in exasperation.

'Lettice how could I not stay?' He asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Indeed' She muttered sadly

'Do you still love her?' She asked and Robert wouldn't answer and wouldn't look at her, Henry knew how hard it was for him to love two people, Arthur huffed indignantly.

'Yes poor man, two beautiful woman love him' He said sarcastically, Henry patted his back, poor Arthur couldn't even get one woman to love him. Lettice turned without a look towards her husband she left the room as he called out pathetically his love for her and wished her a happy journey. Henry was still laughing when Elizabeth came into the room moments later to greet Robert who was fiddling with a ring on his finger. He straightened up and bowed when he saw her but she waved her hand away, a smile on her face.

'Sweet Robin, thank you for accepting my late request to visit your house' She said then sniffed the air and made a face, Henry smelled perfume and saw Elizabeth look at Robert in disdain, the look told him she thought his wife smelt badly, he said nothing. Even if Douglas Howard and Lettice Knollys smelt of Roses, Elizabeth would still complain.

'I'm not sure I _am_ Sweet Robin at the moment' He muttered darkly causing Elizabeth to suppress a delighted smile. She linked her arm through his, insisting that he ought to show her his house and the improvements he has made. It was nice to know even though they were easily in their fifties that there was a deep bond still evident between them. Henry watched them as they went from room to room, Elizabeth and Robert had similar tastes to one another and she was very happy with the improvements he had made. They went back towards one of the main parlour rooms and a young boy was sitting there reading a book.

'Rob' Leicester called to his natural son and the boy's head jerked up, he smiled at seeing his father and then his eyes slid to Elizabeth, the boy dropped the book right away and went to bow to the Queen of England who was looking fondly at him. The boy must have been at least ten with dark curly hair.

'Hello Rob' She said and the boy smiled.

'It is a pleasure to see you again, your majesty' He said with a grin. Elizabeth looked back to the very proud father and smiled.

'He gets taller and taller every time I see him' She complimented and the boy nearly grew from the compliment as he beamed at his father and the Queen.

'What book are you reading there Rob?' Elizabeth asked to what could have been her stepson, if she had played her cards correctly.

'Ovid's _Metamorphoses_' He replied and Henry made a face there was no way he would read such a book at an early age, and completely by his own will, Arthur might have. Elizabeth smiled.

'Are you enjoying it?' She asked and Rob hesitated doing as his father did by fixing his unruly black hair.

'No' He admitted and Elizabeth and Leicester laughed, causing Rob to smile.

'Where is my lady Essex?' Rob asked clearly not as trained as his father was never to mention Lettice Knollys in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth managed to retain a smile, as Robin fiddled with his ring finger again.

'She has gone to visit her brother' He said clearing his throat and Rob nodded indeed the boy looked almost relieved. Elizabeth sat next to Rob and asked him how his studies were going, the boy recited a long line of books scholars were enforcing on young children in the late sixteenth century and Elizabeth looked intrigued, indeed she had read some of Rob's books. Young Rob was not as enthusiastic as the Queen until she spoke of Mathematics and Geography, from there young Rob spoke eagerly of the Americas, of Maps promising to show Elizabeth a map his father had recently purchased for him, Rob spoke of ships, of Francis Drake, of adventure and Elizabeth smiled genuinely at the young man as Leicester sat in silence reading two or three pages of _Metamorphoses _with a disapproving frown.

'Robin why have you not brought this young man to court?' She asked as Leicester looked up and frowned.

'Who?' Clearly not listening

'Rob here, you should bring him to court, I shall introduce him to Sir Francis Drake' Elizabeth said as the boy gasped and almost fell out of his seat in excitement. Leicester smiled and nodded, but he seemed pale and excused himself, Rob barely noticed harping on about Francis Drake and his adventures against the dratted Spanish as Elizabeth watched Robert leave worry on her face. Elizabeth smiled again turning to the young boy as he finished. The boy was perhaps more in tune to his father than Henry had thought as young Rob spoke.

'He seems upset' He said softly, Elizabeth said nothing but nodded.

'He and the lady Essex are always fighting' Rob said innocently and Elizabeth jerked her head towards Rob.

'Perhaps they're not _always_ fighting' She said her face eager for more information, but Rob shook his head.

'No they are, the never used to fight, but since the departure of my lord Denbigh all they do is fight' Rob said sadly and Elizabeth looked regretful.

'She does not like me' Rob muttered and Elizabeth looked at the boy.

'Why not?' She asked and the boy sighed.

'Because I am my father's son, she does not like me because I am a reminder that I live while the son she gave my father has died' He said fiddling with his black curled locks. Henry's mouth opened in surprise and turned to Arthur.

'His little boy died?' Henry asked a tightness filling in his chest as he remember his own beloved boy Henry Fitzroy. Arthur nodded sadly.

'The boy was three, he fell ill rather suddenly, Robert had been at court when his wife sent a distressed message informing him of the boy's death' He said and Henry shook his head remembering the sheer pain of losing a precious child. The love and the hopes you had for them taken away from you so cruelly, leaving you empty with the hollow wonder of what could have been. He turned his attention back to the rare sight of his daughter interacting with a male who was under-age - excluding Francois of Anjou.

'Perhaps she wishes you were her son' She said softly, Henry thought he spotted a spot of wistfulness in her eyes, the moment was broken by Rob's laugh.

'No it's because I'm a bastard' He said dejected and Elizabeth looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

'Some would say I am a bastard' She muttered at Rob looked at her shocked.

'_You_' He asked and Elizabeth smiled.

'But you're the Queen of England, the daughter of King Henry' He said clearly not believing her. Elizabeth chuckled and ruffled his hair.

'That is my point exactly, I am still the daughter of Henry VIII, I am still Queen of England, my father's marriages were rather murky and confused not only himself but the rest of Europe so I am able to say I am as legitimate as my brother and my sister' Elizabeth said with a smile and Rob looked at her thinking deeply.

'My mother and father never married' He said and Elizabeth shrugged.

'Well it's not as if he invited me to either wedding if they did' She said and leaned back in her chair, leaving the boy with a very calculating look. Leicester came back into the room and sat down.

'Dinner shall be ready in a moment' He announced and squirmed in discomfort patting his stomach, Elizabeth caught it and nagged at him.

'Are you still overeating, how many times must I warn you not to eat so much meat' She lectured him as Robert rolled his eyes clearly hoping to change the subject he spoke over Elizabeth's rants.

'So what were you two talking about?' He asked his son who did not reply, he glanced worriedly towards Elizabeth wondering if she would tell his father what he had been saying about his stepmother. Elizabeth spoke.

'We were speaking about how this young lad wishes for adventure' She said fondly and Rob beamed at her and nodded at his father.

'Perhaps some day father you will give me enough money and I can go on my own expedition as a captain and sail to the Americas' He said excited and Robin smiled lovingly at him.

'Only when you are older, if it's what you want but I would miss you if you left for too long' Robin said and his son got up off his chair and hugged his father tightly, Robin kissed his boy's forehead. Elizabeth smiled at the two of them. They were called for dinner, Robin linked Elizabeth's arm and Rob walked in front of them speaking of who else he would like to meet at court. Arthur took Henry to another place and once again they were in Elizabeth private chambers, this time however she was not in a domestic sphere, she was not smiling fondly, in fact the scene seemed to be the ultimate opposite. She was walking up and down angrily like a bull, as Cecil, Hatton, Leicester and several others watched on nervously.

'And who may I ask _dared_ to follow through with the execution order of Mary, Queen of Scots?' Elizabeth demanded and Henry was shocked, Mary of Scots executed? Truthfully he almost forgot all about her. Henry was still horrified, how could anyone execute someone of sacred royal blood, foolish woman or not? An anointed queen chosen by God - executed. Cecil cleared his throat and spoke up.

'My lady the former Queen of Scots was prepared to have you usurped and executed, and she would take your place as Queen of England' Cecil said cautiously and his companions nodded eagerly. Elizabeth eyed them harshly.

'You executed a fellow sovereign, all of Europe, the French, the Spanish shall wage war on the audacity of the unnatural execution, is that what you want?' Leicester stepped forward.

'Your majesty I would die for you' He said passionately, Elizabeth eyed him dispassionately.

'What has that got to do with the matter?' She snapped, and Robert fell silent as Hatton tried to pass a laugh off as a cough.

'You have allowed the execution of my cousin follow through, the young King of Scots will be angered by the death of his mother' Elizabeth said raising her voice as Arthur laughed dryly.

'Well I don't think James of Scotland would reject so much the death of his mother, when he heard of her guilty sentenced at her trial for treason against Elizabeth, he sent a polite warning objecting to the death of his mother, he does not want to rattle the relationship he has with Elizabeth, as he hopes that she will allow him to be her heir and allow him to become King of England' Arthur said and Henry nodded.

'Like he will be' He said and Arthur nodded - there was no point in denying it. Elizabeth finished threatening them and sent everyone but Robert out of the room, alone Elizabeth continued to pace up and down.

'There will be war' She said her voice as strong as iron.

'We need to look at our position, Henri III is far to occupied with the civil war in France, no one is in a stronger position in Europe, our only nemesis would be King Philip of Spain' He said and Elizabeth nodded.

'And King of Portugal as well' She added wearily and Robert nodded, Henry rounded on Arthur in shock. King of Portugal? His brother and sister in law Manuel I and Maria of Aragon, Catalina's sister had given birth to several sons, how in God's name had their line failed? Catalina had often been wistful of her sister's good fortune as Henry thought he married the wrong sister.

'It will all work out in your favour Elizabeth I promise' Robert said and Elizabeth did not look his way but shook her head.

'The Spanish Armada is big and mighty, and the duke of Parma is still in the Netherlands' She muttered to herself, clearly deep in thought. He put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

'You don't always have to act so strong' Robin said softly and she glared at him.

'Yes….I….do' She said slowly her eyes blazing.

'Not with me' He said and she looked annoyed at him.

'What do you want of me Robin, do you want me to wilt?, to cry and fall into your arms and ask you to protect me?' She asked mockingly and he frowned and shook his head.

'I'm just saying you don't always think you have to do things on your own' He said annoyed.

'Of course I do, that is how I am here today where I am, I survived on my wits through my brother and sister's reigns, I listen to public opinion which has kept me on England's throne, and not on the executioners block' She said and Robin said nothing.

'I need to you to concentrate on how to repulse a potential attack on England, not wanting to talk about my _feelings_' She said rolling her eyes in spite of himself Robin fought to suppress a smile.

'Sometimes I think you are the woman and I am the man' She added with a smirk and he laughed and threw his hands in the air.

'I stand corrected' He said sitting down and making himself comfortable, Elizabeth sat next to him and they began to talk of the defence of England if Philip felt inclined to attack England. They spoke of the most likely place to attack, and they spoke of a landed army and the navy. Robin rose to leave muttering about finding something to eat.

'I'll send for some food, I want you to stay here' She said looking away from him obviously not able to bring herself to openly need him, he smiled and sat down again.

'I will' He promised, he watched her order her maids to fetch wine and food for herself and Lord Leicester. As their food came they moved to the table as they once again spoke about the landed army, Elizabeth showing some traits of her grandfather and uncle and fretted about the cost of an army as Robin good naturedly teased her for her frugal ways. Henry sighed sadly at Elizabeth's missed opportunity, Robin could have been her husband, they could have had children like young Rob, they could have had the daughters Robert wished to fawn over, but more importantly Elizabeth could have had strong sturdy sons to fight the Spaniards.

'I am sorry to keep you here' Elizabeth said off handily and Robin shrugged taking much too portions of meat as Elizabeth eyed him. He wisely began to removed them from his plate and put them back on the platter where he found them.

'I know how much you enjoy your home life' She added Henry could have sworn he heard some longing in her voice and Robert nodded.

'Well Dorothy and Penelope are married now, my lord Essex and lord Walter are almost grown themselves, my own little Rob is in Cambridge, and of course my noble imp has been called to God's Kingdom' He said sadly. Henry suddenly remember Elizabeth in retaliation had almost married a Valois.

'What happened to Anjou?' Henry asked remembering the baby French prince.

'She came to her senses' Arthur replied and Henry blessed himself, Arthur continued to speak about Robert.

'Robert's sister Mary has died the previous year, as did her husband and their eldest son Sir Philip Sidney whom Robert was fond of, Robert had been finally allowed to go on a military expedition to help along the low countries shake off Spanish rule, he had been annoying Elizabeth for some time to put more effort into helping her fellow Protestants, he was allowed to lead the expedition and was greeted in the Netherlands very graciously but it all went downhill and he was offered the position of Governor - General which he callously accepted due to the enormous pressure he received and he is no liar he has ambitions for power, but Elizabeth was angered by him accepting such a position with her as a potential sovereign, she did not want to be their sovereign, so he changed his mind and came back to England, _also_ contributing to Elizabeth's anger Robert's countess Lettice had gone with him as did his eldest stepson Robert, 2nd earl of Essex' Arthur said Henry took all that information in, he remembered in his younger years going to the low countries and being welcomed by Margaret of Hapsburg, Catalina's sister in law, and Charles V's paternal aunt. Margaret was a sophisticated beauty who ruled as regent for her nephew and she maintained a well respected court, following her death nothing seemed to be right in the Netherlands Henry wondered how she would feel watching over all her hard work being washed away with the rain. Elizabeth and Robert seemed to change the subject to happier times by a silent agreement.

'Have you heard about Walter Raleigh's adventures?' Elizabeth asked and Robert nodded smiling although it seemed rather forced.

'And Sir Francis Drake giving the Spanish more misery?' She asked and Robert nodded but failed to smile, Elizabeth reached over and took his hand.

'I have noticed that since the death of her son, you smile less' She said it clearly bothered her and Robert sighed.

'I still have a son who I love dearly' He said and she nodded regretfully at him.

'And how is young master Robert Dudley?' She asked Robert smiled fondly.

'He enjoys his studies in Cambridge, and he is quite a clever lad, he will be thirteen in several months time' Robert said with a smile.

'You are disappointed that he is not a legitimate heir' She guessed and Robert shrugged.

'He is still my son, and he is still a Dudley he may not ever inherit the earldom of Leicester from me, or the earldom of Warwick from my brother but he has our blood' Robert replied and Elizabeth nodded.

'Are you not disappointed you did not continue on your father's line?' He asked and Elizabeth chuckled.

'I daresay my father has several lines continuing his blood from various mistresses through the years' She said and Robert smiled, while Henry made a face - he _wished_.

'Would you like some tea?' Elizabeth asked and Henry frowned 'Tea?' Robert nodded as Elizabeth called for a lady to serve them a beverage Henry had never really heard of as Arthur told him how it was grown in the New World such delights neither brother ever experienced.

'What year is this?' Henry asked as he listened to such things as 'Silk stockings' and 'Sugar'.

'Fifteen, eighty seven' Arthur replied and Henry could not believe he was dead forty years. Henry's hand was taken by Arthur and quite suddenly Henry found himself in a courtyard of a fortress, he could hear the seagulls and could smell the sea breeze and assumed there were somewhere along the coast.

'We are in Tilbury, in Essex, the Spanish Armada are north going around Scotland, and Elizabeth is heading off to inspect her landed army who are still preparing in case the nephew of King Philip, Alexander Farnese, duke of Parma invades England' Arthur said and a rush of panic invaded Henry's heart, the might of the Spanish empire invading!

'Don't worry, their ships got scattered in the heavy winds and rain they are making their long way home around Scotland and Ireland, some will sink off the Irish rocky coast' Arthur said with a wave of his hand. They watched as Elizabeth came out from the fortress and made her way to her horse, Leicester was beside her.

'He is her Lieutenant - General, he is in charge of the troops, with them comes Robert Devereux, the earl of Essex who has become Elizabeth's master of the horse, he is Leicester stepson, and they have a close relationship' Arthur said and Henry looked to the tall handsome young man. Henry was more alarmed at what Elizabeth wore as she was wearing a silver cuirass as a man waited beside a grey gelding for her to mount. Elizabeth and Leicester stood away to the side.

'This is it' She said and he nodded with a smile.

'You will do us all proud, you have the heart of King Elizabeth' He said and Elizabeth smiled.

'You will stay next to me' She asked and he nodded

'Of course' He promised, he held Elizabeth's hand and walked her towards her horse, he helped her up, and his stepson helped Robert on his own. Arthur touched Henry's hand and Henry saw they stood before hundreds of troops as Elizabeth stood in front of them inspecting them.

'This will become probably her most famous speech' Arthur said and Henry nodded gazing at what a force a _Queen_ could muster. Henry saw Elizabeth glance to Robert who nodded at her with a warm smile, jealously Robert's stepson eyed the closeness of his stepfather and the Queen of England but refrained from saying anything in his mother's defence. Elizabeth addressed her troops.

'My loving people, we have been persuaded by some that are careful of our safety, to take heed how we commit our selves to armed multitude, for fear of treachery; but I assure you I do not desire to live to distrust my faithful and loving people. Let tyrants fear, I have always so behaved myself that, under God, I have placed my chiefest strength and safeguard in the loyal hearts and good - will of my subjects' She said as her troops looked on in admiration, Henry could not help the overwhelming pride bursting from his chest as his daughter stood there daring Philip of Spain to invade and fight the might of the English.

'I know I have the body but of a weak and feeble woman; but I have the heart and stomach of a King, and of a King of England too and think foul scorn that Parma or Spain, or any prince of Europe should dare to invade the borders of my realm to which arms, I myself will be your general, judge, and rewarder of everyone of your virtues in the field. I know already, for your forwardness you have deserved rewards and crowns, and we do assure you in the word of a prince they shall be duly paid to you' She declared proudly and Henry saw the look of adoration on Leicester's face as he gazed her at, admiration, love, and pride were in his eyes and smile as he watched the woman he had long loved address her army. Did England even need a King? Henry saw Elizabeth glance in Robert's direction.

'In the mean time, my lieutenant general shall be in my stead, than whom never prince commanded a more noble or worthy subject; not doubting but by your obedience to my general, by your concord in the camp, and your valour in the field, we shall shortly have a famous victory over those enemies of my God, of my Kingdom and of my people' She finished to thunderous applause.

'Amen!' Arthur called and Henry laughed tears in his eyes as the troops chanted Elizabeth's name, and stamped their feet loudly in pride. Elizabeth smiled at them as Robert laughed with his stepson. Henry did not think a King could have given a better speech to his people. Henry tried to move away as Arthur went to take his hand but his brother grabbed him.

'I want to see the battle' Henry complained but Arthur got him, they reappeared in London, Henry could tell as he was facing a window and looking out to see St Paul's cathedral. Elizabeth came briskly through the door happily with Robert behind her.

'We have to have days of celebrations to celebrate this victory' She said delighted and Robert nodded.

'And our reception in London was magnificent, the cheers were so loud I think my ears shall never recover' She said laughing and Robert chuckled.

'King Philip has ordered all his troops to return home, and recalled the remains of the Armada I doubt he will try to do this again' Robert said sounding very sure. Elizabeth went towards Robert and pulled him into a hug and he held her.

'That speech you gave was fantastic' He said and she nodded pleased.

'I hope I hit the right message, I am brave enough to face the Spanish but I am a woman, and need my men's help' She said with a smile and Robert smiled, he let go of her and she went towards the window almost walking through her dead father to look out. All of London was celebrating, the bells of St Paul's were clanging non-stop, trumpets sounded, women were screeching, their Queen looked down at them proudly, but Henry was more worried as Robert Dudley stood behind her looking deathly pale rubbing his stomach.

'They watched her troops return together, they sat side to side, and Robert looked to all of London like the consort Elizabeth never had' Arthur said and Henry smiled although it faltered as Robert forced himself into a chair and leaned back, Henry could see the sheet of sweat glistening on his forehead beneath the greyed hair. Elizabeth turned around and frowned.

'Are you feeling ill?' She asked concerned and Robert waved his hand unconcerned.

'I have my moments, but what man in his fifties doesn't' He said uncaring, she fetched him a drink and he took it graciously.

'I have some troubles with my stomach for some time, but as you always put it I have a large appetite' He said in jest, at first she looked outraged in a good naturedly way then she began to complain like any wife about his eating habits once again. When she finished her tirade and when Robert stopped pretended that he had been listening to her, he spoke.

'I am afraid I plan to leave London soon, I wish to visit the healing spa baths in Buxton, my lord Hatton has been urging me to go for some time' He said and Elizabeth nodded trying not to look as disappointed as she was. Henry was even disappointed, Robert shouldn't leave during a party.

'I am sorry my dear Queen, you most likely wished me to enjoy this glorious moment but my stomach has been irritating me for some time' He said frowning and rubbing his stomach, Elizabeth glanced there then back up right away, she came and sat next to him.

'My physician has been treating you well, has he not?' She asked her tone indicating that the physician would be in big trouble if he hadn't and Robert nodded.

'He has, and the medicine you have suggested has been doing wonders but I wish for a more permanent cure to this discomfort' He said and Elizabeth nodded taking his hand looking into the fire as they sipped their drinks in comfortable silence.

'When shall you leave?' She asked and Leicester looked guilty for a moment.

'I was hoping to leave almost at once' He admitted and she sighed.

'Robin, we have just defeated the Spanish armada and you wish to wander off into the countryside so soon' She said disapproving and he nodded looking eager to boast her spirits.

'My lord Essex has offered to come with me, but I told him to remain here with you, he is a bright and lively lad, you are fond of him' He said with a smile and she nodded.

'He is still not you' She said stubbornly and Robert smiled rather smugly.

'What way shall you travel?' She asked curiously

'Through Rycote near Reading straight towards Woodstock and make my way towards Derbyshire' He replied and she nodded.

'I wouldn't recommend going to the palace of Woodstock it is not fit for human inhabitation' She said in disdain and Robert rubbed her hand soothingly instantly aware of her anger at the reminder of Woodstock. Henry was reminded once again that Elizabeth had once been a virtual prisoner in Woodstock by curtsey of his elder daughter Mary, he made a mental note to sit those two together and work out their differences.

'I insist you stay tonight and in the morrow you may take off' She said and he nodded.

'I better send for my men to stop packing away my things' He said as she sent him a mock offended look and he laughed lightly.

'You can stay here' Elizabeth told him and Robert nodded.

'I would not dream of leaving St James's and returning to Leicester House' He said and she shook her head.

'No I mean you could stay _here_ tonight' She said breezily and he turned and looked at her oddly, as Henry raised an eyebrow at her forwardness.

'_Here _in your rooms?' Robert asked as if his own hearing had failed and she laughed.

'You used to stay in my rooms, and it had been entirely innocent, and you had been a married man then' She said and he rolled his eyes but then he hesitated. Henry was sure Lettice Knollys was a more strong willed wife than poor Amy Robsart had ever been. Elizabeth looked to Robert as he mulled his options over, she was beginning to lose her patience and Henry supposed she was regretting asking him.

'Or you could just return to Leicester House and leave London without bothering to tell me' She said grumpily and Robert smiled.

'I shall stay here Elizabeth, my wife will learn from my stepson, but I shall ignore her, there is nothing I can do to stop her of being jealous of you' Robert said shrugging and Elizabeth looked at him sharply, Robert's nostrils flared realising he spoke of his wife. But Elizabeth's face changed to delight.

'She's jealous of me?' She asked with a grin and Robert shook his head with a smile.

'Of course' He muttered and Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

'And why?' She asked coyly and he smiled.

'Because you are magnificent' He said shrugging and Elizabeth smiled smugly.

'She knows how much I admire you, she knows how much I have always loved you, and she knows that when I come to London it is not for the banquets, the politics, the jousts, she knows I come for you and if you ever needed me I would drop all in my country estates and ride straight to you' He said and Elizabeth smiled at him softly. She stood rather suddenly and went to look out the window and Robert watched her back.

'I was always too afraid of marrying' She admitted and Robert nodded watching her with a confused frown.

'When I became Queen and knew I loved you, but we reminded myself of my own parents, instead you were the married man, and me the monarch who was the unmarried woman, and for once in my life I managed to image the love and passion they felt for one another, and it scared me, my father had my mother executed for treason, whose side am I suppose to believe, my father was cuckolded, what would that make my mother? A whore? I cannot believe it, and if I believe my mother's side, what would that make my father? A murderer? And if it was neither their fault, whose was it? A conspiracy against her? Then that would make my father an imbecile and he was far from it, so there I was Queen in my own right, my sister had ruled England and her reign had been unpopular and England was facing the threat of a second female monarch, my sister adored her husband that scoundrel King Philip and she earned the hatred of her people, just as our father had for his love of my mother, and you were not a popular choice for me to marry' Elizabeth said she turned towards Robert and took his hand.

'And I do mean it when I say, I though of marrying you more than I thought of marrying anyone else, but I feared their fates, Mary the lovelorn queen driven almost mad with unrequited love, she had not always been that way, once so many years ago I loved her more than anything, that is why I began to hate her when she saw my mother in me and stopped loving me, as for my mother she was killed by her husband or my father who chose love and lost the love of his people, it scared me, I was afraid in the end just as how it was for my parents and Mary you would betray me, or you would stop loving me, and I would become a ruin, and now here I am now thirty years later they are chanting my name, cheering for me and my courage against the Spaniards, however I find I admired my sister's bravery for marriage, I admire my parents in their belief that their love was stronger than the fear of hatred, it did not work out for any of them, it worked for me yet I am also jealous of how they took the chance and I did not, I have long denied to acknowledge you are a more honourable man than Philip of Spain, you are not as ambitious as my mother and I am not as ruthless as my father' She said and Robert stood and held her in his arms.

'I understand Elizabeth' Robert muttered into her hair and she smiled.

'We could have been man and wife, perhaps there may have been children, Princes and Princesses for England' She muttered her voice catching and Robert sighed sadly. They broke apart and Robert caressed Elizabeth's aged cheek, but Henry saw Robert still looked at her like the beautiful woman she had once been. Arthur took Henry's hand and they reappeared in Elizabeth's chambers once again, but this time they were moved to Richmond Palace, the victorious cheers of Londoners were once again heard through the windows, Elizabeth was dressed in a fine gown of gold laughing happily. Her ladies were rushing around preparing themselves for some banquet to celebrate Spanish defeat, Henry could only imagine the curses flying from Catalina's mouth directed at Anne Boleyn. A knock came on the open door and Elizabeth turned happily to see Cecil stand in the doorway, the man had aged rapidly since Henry had seen him, Henry was surprised at Cecil's expression.

'My dear lord Burghley, what can I do for you?' Elizabeth almost skipped towards him, Cecil did not answer a look of dread appearing on his face, Elizabeth halted surprised at her minister forlorn mood.

'You should tell all the ladies to leave your majesty' He said and Elizabeth stood for a moment in dread, she turned to her ladies and ordered them to leave, the last one closed the door, Cecil told her to sit down and Elizabeth began to ramble.

'Has King Philip launched his army? Did Parma cross the channel?' She asked in concern, Cecil struggled with his words and Elizabeth interrupted him before he could speak.

'I wish for you to summons Robin back, if there is a grave problem I _need_ him' She said attempting to stand up but Cecil held her down gently, he frowned sadly taking her hand in his.

'My lady, in the early hours of yesterday morning at a manor in Combury park near Woodstock in Oxfordshire on his way to Derbyshire my lord Leicester your dear sweet Robin took ill and died suddenly' He said sadly and Elizabeth's face crumbled in pain and she began to shake her head in denial. She put her head in her hands and began to sob her lungs out violently. Elizabeth raised her head to look at Cecil.

'He can't be, I received a letter from him, he said he was well, the letter only came' She said desperately jumping up and running towards her desk, and pulling a letter from her drawer she waved in Cecil's face, but the man shook his head.

'He fell ill suddenly with the trouble with his stomach, he died peacefully not too long after he wrote the letter' Cecil assured her but Elizabeth most likely failed to hear it as she began to cry once again, her heartbreaking wails sounded like Mary's everyday ones. Cecil put an awkward arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. Cannons suddenly boomed in the London air, bells rang out together, and roars of Elizabeth's people could be heard, she raised her head to look out at them all.

'How can anyone be happy right now, Robin is dead and they cheer' She said shaking uncontrollably. Cecil patted her back.

'He was in everyway but in one - my consort, my husband, and my best friend, and God has taken him from in our moment of victory' She said tears flowing down her pale cheeks. She held his letter to her heart.

'I should have married him, I should have been more like my parents, to hell with everyone else, to hell with the rumours that he and I killed his first wife, I should have chased my fear of marriage away and loved him fully like he wished for me to love him' She said her chest began to heave once again and her sobs became louder and more uncontrollable, Cecil like any other man did not seem to know what to do.

'Shall I fetch someone?' He asked desperately and she looked at him in shock.

'There was only him I would want at a time like this' She said softly and Cecil sighed regretfully, Elizabeth turned her back on him.

'Close the door, I wish to remain here on my own, I need time to mourn him' She said and Cecil nodded and bowed.

'As you wish your majesty' He said and began to back away towards the door, Elizabeth looked up from Leicester's last letter and looked down towards London as they laughed joyously, in fury she scrambled over closer to the window and pulled the drapes blocking the view of them and the golden September sun. Henry watched as silently Elizabeth sobbed, he watched as she moved back to her desk and sat down and with Leicester's letter wrote gently on the envelope 'his last letter'. Henry felt Arthur take him away from his daughter and in a quick flash they stood in front of the throne in Richmond's Great Hall, Elizabeth had aged drastically since he last saw her, there were ten times more wrinkles on her face, her hair was white, she was sitting almost slumped but a fond smile but the ever the sharp eyes watching the young courtiers of her court as they danced. Henry noticed that Elizabeth had a new favourite who she was watching with interest, when the dance ended the handsome man came towards Elizabeth but did not bow like he ought to. Rather pig-headedly the man stood next to her throne and addressed her in familiar terms.

'My lady did I dance to your expectations?' He asked as Henry tried to remember the man's name, Charles, Henry, Thomas, Richard, Edward, John? What other names did courtiers use?

'It's Robert, the 2nd Earl of Essex, sweet Robin's dear stepson' Arthur added and Henry glanced to the young youth he remembered vaguely from the Spanish Armada. He completely missed all of Elizabeth's compliments to the young man as she rose from her throne and he aided her.

'We need to speak of the Irish Question' She said and Robert Devereux nodded looking pleased, he followed her towards her rooms, Henry noted she did not act like an old woman that she was. He watched as Elizabeth flirted with the young man who gave as good as he got but Henry found it entirely distasteful and tuned out of the conversation, he did not notice the topic becoming darker, he did not notice that others had joined the room, he did not see that Robert Devereux seemed to be in trouble and was arguing with Elizabeth until Arthur punched him in the arm to get his attention. Rubbing his arm whilst cursing his brother Henry turned back to look at the old woman who was his daughter as she chided Robert Devereux for his mismanagement of Irish affairs. Essex became red in the face and turned his back on her in anger, Henry's eyes widened - _how dare he! _Who did this youth think he was to turn his back on a monarch, what an insult, Elizabeth certainly thought so as she swung her fist and boxed the young man in the ear. She still had spirit, and the man was pushed backwards he rounded on Elizabeth angrily, his eyes wild and Henry saw the man put his hand towards his sword as if he were to strike Elizabeth down, instead William Cecil's younger look- alike with a bad back stepped between them as Elizabeth shrieked at him to get out of her sight.

'That is William Cecil's son Lord Robert Cecil' Arthur told him and Henry nodded reflecting that the name 'Robert' seemed to be a mid sixteen century phenomenon in England as almost every young man was called it. The 2nd Essex huffed but took his time to leave the room.

'That boy is causing me more heartbreak than happiness these days' Elizabeth muttered angrily towards Robert Cecil who nodded sympathetically.

'His last expedition to the Azores was a joke, trying to capture treasure ships before taking out the Spanish armada' She said shaking her head and Cecil nodded.

'How is your father?' She asked him as Henry raised an eyebrow - William Cecil was _still_ alive.

'Ill' Robert Cecil said simply and Elizabeth nodded sadly for a moment.

'Summons him to court' She said and Henry looked at Arthur while noting Robert Cecil's stern face.

'Robin is dead, Hatton has died several years ago, the only person left from her younger years is William Cecil and she misses him as she misses all of her friends and courtiers from her past, she has no one, her cousins are dead, only their children survive, and she is not likely to be friends with Lettice Knollys is she?' Arthur asked and Henry shook his head, Arthur showed him several other scenes, the death of William Cecil, the declining relationship between Elizabeth and her last favourite Robert Devereux, he watched as Elizabeth and young Rob Dudley spoke contently with one another but he rushed off in different scenes to his mother, or to some young woman. Elizabeth was obviously fond of the young man who wished for open adventure which she relented too eventually, but he was not her son, he had a mother already. Henry watched with his fists curled as Robert Devereux arrived in Elizabeth's rooms before she was properly dressed, he learned his daughter would one day also wear a wig and was horrified by Essex's presumption.

He watched with each year drawing closer to Elizabeth's death that she was not the same woman, her family were dead, her friends were dead, her favourites Cecil, Hatton, and Drake were dead. And of course Sweet Robin was dead. Henry watched as the idiot Robert Devereux tried to rebel against Elizabeth's rule - to what end Henry did not understand. He watched as Robert Devereux was arrested having almost no support from London, Henry watched as Elizabeth learned of his execution, he then watched as she lay in bed almost seventy years of age and the Tudor dynasty was about to come to an end.

She was pale white, and old, Henry noted she did not look as scared as Edward nor as sad as Mary. Apart from her lonely end she had been a great Queen, he scarcely could believe it. Overwhelmed at how he loved all his children, and how proud he was of them especially Elizabeth Henry became teary eyed. His breath hitched when he sensed Elizabeth's mother come and stand next to him, he could not see Arthur who must have stepped back. He looked to Anne's face, unlike her predecessor and her successor Catalina and Jane she did not look saddened by her daughter's death. He heard Anne assure him that it was Elizabeth's time.

'She would have been happier had she married him, but she was still great' She said proudly.

'To think when she was born and I held her in my arms I had been disappointed as I did not see that I held a great ruler like I had imagined a son to be' She said and Henry smiled.

'She will see Robin again' Henry said and Anne nodded and smiled.

'She will, love is stronger than death' Anne said glancing back to her daughter as Elizabeth took heavy breathes, her courtiers asked her who her successor would be, several of them possibly had bets placed. Henry and Anne held hands as they watched Elizabeth struggled to speak in the end the girl always so resourceful lifted her hands up to her head as if to show a crown.

'King James of Scotland?' Robert Cecil asked and Elizabeth sighed, barely nodding, but it was enough. She had named the great grandson of her father's sister the Queen of Scotland. He watched as Elizabeth left the world, as the throne became vacant and the Stuart's of Scotland stood to inherited it. His line had come to an end, his father could not complain too much to him, his blood and that of Henry's mother Elizabeth of York would still flow through the Stuart's. Henry thought with a smile, even if his line came to an end, he would still have Elizabeth with him in heaven, and Robin would be there, and Edward, and Mary. They would never truly be gone from each other. Holding Anne's soft hand in his Henry did not want to think of the woman he wished to be with. In time it would come to him, he held on tightly to Anne as she tried to slip her hand from his, Arthur softly told him to let go and he did. He felt Anne leave, he watched Elizabeth still body, and without realising it before it happened Arthur brought him back to 1547 the year of his death.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the feedback and encouragement, here's chapter 27. **

* * *

Henry woke up slowly and stared towards the ceiling of his chambers. The night before he and Arthur had concluded their journey from Henry's own past into his children's futures. Henry had witnessed his childhood under the reign of his father, into his own, and towards to the end of his parent's dynasty through the hands of a seventy year old Elizabeth, who had become his most famous child. He had seen his children's deteriorating relationships with each other, their misplaced trust in several people around them, and eventually Henry saw that they never had children of their own. He remembered how Edward's body decayed until finally Edward gave up his fight for life, how Mary's mentality reached breaking point until finally she lay back to die herself, and of course he thought of Elizabeth, the one who held the conviction that she did not need a husband to help her rule England, and how eventually she regretted her judgement towards matrimony. It was sad for Henry to see that he knew little of his children, he hadn't know of Edward's friends, he watched as the boy was a softer sort of man with Jane Grey than Henry had been to any of his wives. He had watched Mary deprived of love for many years throw herself into the marriage to a man who did not want to be married to older English Queen. He had watched Elizabeth become the most popular of them all.

Henry thought back to Mary's infancy, he had been twenty five years of age, still in his prime as far as he knew Mary had been his and Catalina's fifth attempt at having a child. He remembered the love Catalina had shown the baby as soon as she was born, and Henry remembered holding the baby Mary in his arms for the first time, she had been his little survivor. She had been the one who had lived through the womb and survived the dreaded infancy, where her brothers and sisters hadn't. And yet Henry remembered from an early stage boasting to the ambassadors of foreign countries predicting - inaccurately as it turned out - that with the grace of God, sons would follow. Henry with a sinking heart could not remember what age Mary was when she first spoke? He could not remember when she first walked or crawled? He did not know any of her nursery by name? He could not remember if she had any childhood friends? He only saw her when he wanted too, and that was not as often as it should have been. There were some fond memories, she was excellent with music and excelled on the virginals which he boasted about, but there were times when he remembered shouting at her for trivial things, that she forgot her music sheets when performing in front of the English nobility, that she did not keep her chin up proudly when being greeted by the French ambassador. There was that resentment that she had not been born a boy to Henry, and he knew that she always knew about that. Henry's thoughts turned to Elizabeth, the unborn baby he discarded Mary for. He had been so sure of himself, that the baby would be a boy.

When Elizabeth was born, he could not bring himself to look at the infant until Cromwell urged him too. Even then he did not go over to her, he did not take in the baby's adorable little face, he did not want to hold her, all he did was look at Anne Boleyn as if she had betrayed him. Henry couldn't remember when he picked up Elizabeth for the first time, he could never remember thinking how like Mary she had been another little miracle, all he thought about was he still had no Duke of Cornwall or no male heir. Henry virtually nothing of Elizabeth's infancy, he only knew in spite he had sent his daughter Mary to attend to the infant. Henry lifted himself from his bed willing himself not to cry again, there was nothing he could do to take it all back. He would love the power of reversing time and slapping himself, but it could never happen. He heaved himself off the edge of the bed and with tentative steps made his ways towards a chair to look outside into the January day. He saw Elizabeth sporadically for the next dozen years following his next four marriages, Kate made Elizabeth come to court more regularly and for that he would have to repay her kindness, he just did not know how as of now.

Henry sighed thinking of his dear boy Edward, finally the child he had longed for since he was eighteen had been born and Henry was left with the realisation that again he had no idea of Edward's infancy, as far as he remembered Mary had visited the infant more times than Henry. What had he been doing all those years? Was each day filled with hunting, hawking, jousting and dancing that he could not spare a moment to pay a visit to his children? Henry locked himself up in his chamber for the entire day ignoring all who came to ask him for his opinions in the affairs of state. His mood was so dark he forbid Arthur from coming in, not that his brother minded the man quickly went off with Philipp, Henry watched the two gallivanting around Whitehall grounds hunting and hawking, several times they disappeared but they always came back to be under Henry's window constantly cheering and whooping. Several messengers arrives, various courtiers and one living wife appeared at the door trying to coax him out of his deep sombrely humour. Neither of his daughters attempted to come to him, but eventually poor Edward was shoved towards the door like a lamb to the slaughter. Henry did not chide the boy, even when the boy spoke on behalf of his 'dearest' uncle Edward Seymour who was languishing in the tower with his idiot brother. After expressing his concern for his uncles - who no doubt he would release as soon as he could! - Edward sat quietly watching Philipp and Arthur having the time of their lives and death. Henry watched as Mary suddenly galloped behind them catching up, she must have been calling to them as they came to an abrupt stop and they turned towards her, Henry thought his old ears could pick up faint cheers. Henry smiled as Philipp and Mary kissed as Arthur turned away. Henry heard his son huff beside him.

'Any moment apart from Philipp, Mary thinks it not worth living' Edward said scornfully and Henry laughed for the first time since before Elizabeth's seventy year old self took her last breath. Henry reached over and ruffled the boy's head affectionately.

'She is in love' Henry said his grin wide as Edward's solemn self finally cracked a smile. Henry played with his boy's long golden hair lovingly, it was soft like Jane's had been. He put his son's hair behind his ears and smiled at him. Edward would die at fifteen, long being alone with little family, and he would disinherit his only sisters from the throne. Henry thought about his own sisters, they annoyed him at various times throughout the years of his reign that he often considered disinheriting them, so perhaps he and Edward were rather alike even if it was only in one small way.

'You know I became King just shy of my eighteenth birthday, my father had finally died from an exhaustingly long illness, I remember such excitement at becoming King' Henry said slowly looking back out to the window silently thinking at how young and happy he had been, and realising it was no wonder his father had loathed him.

'I married Katherine of Aragon' Henry said looking to see Edward's face, it was as serious as ever, unlike when Henry had been a lad, the boy listened quietly to his father's story. Henry continued seeing Edward was not about to ask for any details of his first marriage and more juicily his first divorce.

'She was twenty three, one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on' Henry said remembering Catalina, he saw his son finally react with a flash of surprise, followed by disapproval.

'I thought she was older' Edward mumbled and Henry chuckled, yes poor Catalina has the reputation of being an older dowdy foreigner who clung to him when he wanted to discard of her. Henry mused on the difference life might have been if he hadn't dared attempt to bastardise her daughter.

'She was five year's older and some months, anyway I remember all those years ago thinking how soon I would have a son just like me, tall, strong, handsome, and he and I would conquer France together, we would go hunting, hawking and all sorts….. And for many years I prayed and prayed for my son until you were finally born' Henry said cupping Edward's face, his miracle. The boy's skin was so soft like that of a baby's, Henry could see in Edward's eyes the surprise the boy felt from such warm embracement from his distant powerful father. Finally Henry saw his serious boy smile, he looked so much like his mother. Henry let go of the boy's face and sat back.

'You were born, but now I realise that I have changed my prayers to hoping that you will never be a man like me' Henry told him and Edward looked up in surprise.

'I no longer want you to be a great warrior King, I want you to be a good man, that's pure and simple, I want you to look at your family and smile when you see them, nothing should ever separate your love for them, and theirs for you, be a good man Edward, no harm has ever come from a King who was a good man' Henry said willing the image of the Lancastrian Henry VI to leave his mind. There were several all important factors which resulted in Henry VI losing his throne, and Edward did not need to fear losing the Kingdom of France and his sanity. Henry watched his boy bit his lip and looking at the ground thinking.

'My father was a good man, have I ever spoken about him?' Henry asked his son who shook his head and Henry cringed, hopefully his father hadn't noticed - although his attention to detail was acutely accurate. Henry quickly jumped into the story of his father who was born an earl, grew up in exile and landed in England with army and took the crown from Richard III. He avoided speaking about the fact that his father had little claim to the throne - a fact only behind closed doors his father through gritted teeth would admit, and Henry avoided mentioning that his father had participated little in the battle of Bosworth himself, but continued to speak of his father's merits - unfortunately slow in coming to mind, but Henry had assured Edward how he had been a good father - which Henry could remember, and how he had been a good husband. There was less evidence for the final point, but the man had been a good father and husband, even if the man had had a notebook with loans they all took from him, and due dates they were made pay him back by. As far as Henry could remember he, his mother and his elder sister the Queen of Scots were constantly in debt, Arthur and Margaret always managed to pay before the sum was due. Sometimes even Arthur would pay back their sister Mary's loans for her - but of course charge her a higher rate of interest - but at least their father wouldn't rebuke her.

Henry fondly retold Edward how his father had had a pet monkey - the name of the animal he could not remember-, Henry told him how once the monkey took his father's financial ledger and climbed up high where he proceeded to rip up the book to the amusement of the court. Henry had never been sure who had taught the monkey to do that, possibly his mother had trained the monkey, she had been careless with money, and constantly knocking on her husband study for money, some of Henry's earliest memories were of her losing at dice and cards, he told Edward all of this and the boy laughed in amusement. How had Henry neglected to speak of his parents? He wondered if he ever told Mary and Elizabeth, he made it one of his final missions to tell them over dinner tonight, perhaps even Philipp and Kate would chuckle. Henry turned his stories towards how when a young lad he used to tease his sisters Margaret and Mary, he spoke about how his elder sister was forced to Scotland for an alliance.

'She married the King of Scotland, King James Stewart' Henry said and Edward nodded.

'Yes I am to marry Mary of Scots, therefore Scotland will come under the domain of England' Edward said and Henry nodded slowly, that wasn't exactly how it would happen but eventually the union of crowns would take place. Henry told his son a particularly amusing story of him and Mary teasing Margaret to which he had the boy laughing. Henry looked at his son with a smile as Edward wiped a tear away from his eye.

'You know I had an elder brother once' Henry said slowly, he looked for any suspicious signs on his son's face, Henry was sure Elizabeth knew something, he did not know how, she just did. Mary was a trickier question, she had her suspicions whether or not they amounted to who Arthur was, was doubtful, if Catalina or the bible hadn't said it was possibly, Mary did not believe it. As for Edward, Henry could never gauge the boy. Henry from the corner of his eye spotted Arthur galloping about on his horse hooting.

'I know father' Edward said with a shrug of his shoulders, his grey eyes did not wander towards the window were Arthur could be vaguely heard whooping in delight. Henry looked to his son wondering who had taught Edward his family tree, and if the boy took some time grasping it. His father had been married six times, his father had had a brother who had been married to Edward's first stepmother making her also his aunt. His sisters came from two different marriages, his deceased elder half brother the lord Richmond had come from an extramarital relationship who was many years dead, speaking of which…. So was good old Bessie Blount.

'You remind me of him' Henry said to his son, adding silently how both of them died at the age of fifteen. Henry watched Edward's face as the boy digested this information, he did not to Henry's everlasting selfishness seem particularly disappointed at being told he was more like his bookish uncle instead of his famous father.

'He was a hard worker, my father expected much of him, and I have always expected much of you, and both of you never let myself and my father down' Henry said as Edward seem to grow with each word a smile still planted on his face. This was the longest Henry had seen Edward smile in a long time, it must be hurting his cheeks. Arthur was cheering loudly, apparently he had shot something dead, whoop, whoop.

'He liked his books Arthur did, nothing wrong with that' Henry added hastily as Edward's brow creased slightly.

'He liked his sports as well, not as much but he did enjoy them' Henry said hearing said brother shouting out again, could Mary or Philipp not shut him up?

'You know you would have liked him' Henry said with certainty, he watched as his son smiled and nodded, his smile was even like Arthur's. Mary had his brother's eyes, Edward had Arthur's smile, Elizabeth however was all of Henry and Anne…poor Elizabeth.

'I know father' Edward said rather confidently, and Henry arched his grey eyebrow in amusement.

'When I was walking in the gardens with Sir Edmund earlier, he told me how the earlier Prince's of Wales King Edward V and my lord uncle Prince Arthur had lived at Ludlow Castle in charge of their court, he assured me that Prince Arthur would have been my favourite uncle' Edward said with a slight nod, as Henry smirked.

'Did he?' He asked amused glancing out to his brother who was now joined by Elizabeth her red hair bright in the evening January sun. Considering the boys other two uncles were pitiful, Arthur didn't really have much competition anyway.

'Speaking of uncles, what do you think of your _mother's_ brothers?' He asked his successor, Edward ever the thoughtful boy mulled over his reply before speaking. The boy only spoke how much Edward and Thomas had done for England when addressing Henry on their behalf but he had failed to say his own opinion.

'I think they are fools, but that does not warrant severe punishment' Edward replied and Henry nodded, he always took a different approach with people, the bloodstains on the executioners block was a testament to that. Hundreds of subjects, dozens of friends, and even two wives.

'What does you sister the lady Somerset think?' Henry asked fully intending to make Mary a duchess tomorrow, he had sent a message to inform her wedding would be the day after tomorrow, he received no reply but he knew she got the message from the temperamental tantrums he had heard through his thick oak door. There was simply not enough time to arrange a wedding and a ceremony for being the new duchess of Somerset in one day, hopefully she accepted that by now.

'She has received visits from my lady Hertford, who had visited my uncles in the tower with the Queen- ' Edward stopped abruptly paling as Henry turned sharply to look at the boy, so Kate had wandered off to see her boyfriend. He was not even dead yet and she was snooping after Tom, and much good it would do her in the end. Henry did not say anything more about Kate Parr and asked Edward about his day and the boy relieved happily launching into accounts of tennis with Philipp, playing at the Ring with his companions cheering him on, and Hans Holbein painting his portrait with Mary and Elizabeth and how much they sniggered at Holbein's accent as Philipp had watched both amused and offended. Edward came and stood next to the window.

'They seem to be having fun' He said and Henry nodded an unwise idea springing to mind.

'Shall we go down and join them?' He asked and Edward frowned.

'You are unwell father' He said and Henry chuckled, who was the nine year old _boy_ and who was the ….well the older little boy? Henry stood up, not without difficulty, Edward clutching at his sleeves desperately keeping him from falling back, the boy grabbed his father's cane and they slowly made their way out of the room. Henry barked and almost bit anyone who attempted to interrupt him from his goal of reaching the hunt - his last be damned, no one would listen to his last will anyway. He and Edward dressed in warmer clothing, grabbed a horse each and rode out towards Arthur, Elizabeth, Mary and Philipp who may as have been on the one horse. When Mary saw him coming she scowled as Elizabeth's nostrils flared in disapproval.

'Father what are you doing out here?' Mary asked letting go of her vice grip on Philipp seeing it inappropriate of attaching herself to her fiancée in front of her father, but not his window.

'I came to join the hunt' Henry said attempting to dazzle his family with a smile, no one grinned as they perhaps long ago would have. Arthur even looked stern and he shook his head. The hunt continued but Henry's main challenge was not running out of breath as his horse trotted along miles behind them, he did have some fun watching them using Arthur use his bow and arrow and striking a deer in the neck with excellent accuracy. Henry ignored his courtiers who had followed him watching his family, and attempting to gain his attention, he did notice Mary eye several of them darkly, they were of course known Reformists, especially Cranmer who he knew she never forgave for granting Henry his divorce from her saintly mother. It chilled Henry to think how Mary may have enjoyed having Cranmer burnt at the stake, Henry's eyes wandered to Mary's lieutenant Bishop Gardiner, tragically without a doubt Henry's cousin. Kate eventually came to join them on her own beautiful horse. He recalled he purchased that same horse for her in his fits of frenzied infatuation. She patted her horse lovingly and greeted Henry with a stiff nod, Henry could only imagine the sob story Thomas wailed at her while she secretly visited him.

'Good evening my love' Henry addressed her smiling secretly, she looked at him surprised at such an endearing address and smiled in return.

'How are you feeling darling?' She asked, she did seem to genuinely care, or perhaps she like Edward was eager to free Hertford and Thomas from the tower.

'In good spirits' He replied not altogether lying to the woman, he watched as she looked to Philipp and Mary sharing a joke with one another.

'You have made her happy' She said with an approving smile and he shrugged, he mainly made her miserable.

'Yes I have, my mind now wanders to Elizabeth' He said and Kate nodded watching Edward chase a rabbit, as Henry gritted his teeth nerves on edge, what if the horse tripped, if Edward stumbled off?

'What about Elizabeth? Shall you be granting her privileges such as you are with Mary, giving Mary a duchy, and a husband?' She asked interested, and Henry nodded.

'I have been thinking about marriages for her, I am worried however how the balance of power may shift when I die, Edward will be a nine year old lad with two sisters, one would be a duchess married to a duke, the other I think shall be used in a marriage to strengthen an alliance, encourage the bonds of family closer together' He said knowing well he was raising the bait to her with sly smile, she nodded staring in the distance to Elizabeth who was getting instructions off Arthur who turned out to be something of a Robin Hood with a bow and arrow. Mary and Philipp were whispering sweet nothings to one another while Edward was riding his horse harder than Henry would have liked as he chased a small animal through the trees.

'Who do you propose? has Elizabeth any former suitors that were sent away' Kate said with mock disapproval and Henry shook his head forcing an uncomfortable smile.

'No, but I am concerned about the Seymour brothers, they are Edward's uncles, I would not like them to cause any more problems with Edward's reign' Henry said and Kate nodded eagerly pulling her horse closer to Henry's. Henry inwardly smiled sensing he was grabbing her attention.

'I agree completely, but executing them would be perhaps a touch too harsh my love' She said and Henry noted he was suddenly 'her love' he ignored her and continued on.

'How old is Thomas Seymour?' He asked her who answered straight away.

'He is thirty nine' She said and Henry kept the revulsion in him how Thomas Seymour would try to seduce his daughter, for now Henry had a kind woman - who tended to marry old men - to protect from Tom's clutches. He would deal with Elizabeth's fate soon enough.

'What you say to a marriage between Sir Thomas and Elizabeth?' He asked and Kate turned sharply to face him, her face had paled and he wondered if she had already given herself completely to Tom's charm. Their child Mary was born rather soon after his death? He kept his face impassive although it was extremely difficult.

'She is too young for him?' She said forcefully and Henry shrugged.

'There is a large age difference between myself and you' He pointed out, thinking….. that was the problem.

'It would be a bad match' Kate protested hotly, she was beginning to get worked up and Henry felt guilty for putting her through this necessary pain.

'Of course I would not force their hands, I will ask Sir Thomas of his opinion, I daresay there is no one else he would rather anyway, he is still a bachelor, and Elizabeth will come with a generous dowry and grants of land' Henry said turning his head to look at his younger daughter who took a shot of the arrow and almost hit Mary and Phillip who shrieked and just about managed to untangled themselves in time.

'Sorry' Elizabeth called out weakly fighting the laughter while Arthur once again howled into the air. Henry looked up to check for a full moon, he then turned his head and saw Edward doubling back from chasing an animal and came up to join the fun a smile on his face, as Mary finally saw the funny side of almost being killed. Henry had never seen his children as care free as they were now, he smiled contently.

'I seriously doubt the lord Admiral would like to marry a child' Kate said stubbornly looking towards Elizabeth for once in a less than motherly way. Henry sighed inwardly, he hadn't wanted to build a wedge between Elizabeth and Kate but he needed to help Kate. She was blind to Tom's grasping ways if Henry dangled money and prestigious marriage in front of Tom, who Henry did not doubt would accept the idea of marrying a King's daughter then Kate will see him for what he was, a shallow excuse of a man. It was surprising how he and Thomas Seymour had not become best friends.

'I will think about it in more thought' Henry said quietly feeling guilty for Kate's lost looking face as even now she was doubting Tom's sincerity in his love for her. Henry tapped his horse to move closer to his family, Mary was once again next to Philipp who was turning out to be as clingy as she was. Edward was receiving instructions with Elizabeth how to use a bow and arrow as Arthur enjoyed himself showing off his prowess.

'Enjoying yourself?' Henry teased and his daughter and son grinned at him.

'How about you broth-….' Henry trailed off as Arthur shot him a look, Edward was none the wiser, Mary had actually turned to look at her father in confusion while Philipp still had difficulty translating everything to German. Smirking Elizabeth said nothing and shot off her arrow perfectly.

'I'm hungry' Edward said making a face more so because Elizabeth was better at the bow and arrow than he was as her arrow hit the target. Henry could feel Mary's eyes burning into his head as she eyed him in confusion and shock, a slow smile came to her lips and she started giggling. They all turned to look at her as her laughter became louder and louder, she was possibly showing traits of her maternal aunt Juana by doing so.

'Sir _Edmund?_….' Mary leered and Arthur made himself busy with his bow and arrow pretending he was fixing the string as Elizabeth watched her sister and Edward went off to hamper at Kate to feed him.

'Yes my lady Somerset?' Arthur mumbled and Mary continued laughing ludicrously.

'How old are you?' She asked and Elizabeth smirked and turned to look at Arthur, with a quick glance towards Henry Arthur replied.

'Thirty eight' He said and Henry made a mental calculation that that would make 'Sir Edmund's' date of birth 1509, when King Henry VII was still alive. The man couldn't have sat up in the bed for months never mind seduce a lady but Mary needn't know that. Mary had stopped her howling but she was still letting out a small chuckle here and there as Philipp looked utterly perplexed but still grinning at her. Mary clearly didn't believe Arthur, but what was she to say? Arthur looked too young to be almost forty, but what other alternative was there…. Well of course Henry knew but Mary didn't and even the pious would have difficulty in understanding that an Angel had descended from the heavens to help his little brother from the fiery flames of Hell. In Mary's case if Catalina and the bible hadn't said such a thing was possible, then it wasn't. Mary stopped laughing, but shook her head she grew serious glancing to her father, then back at Arthur.

'You will leave eventually yes?' She asked almost sounding fearful, Henry frowned _he_ was her father. Arthur looked at her softly and nodded.

'Of course, I will return back to where I came from?' He said with a grin and Elizabeth smiled as Mary frowned, causing Philipp to as well.

'And where did you come from?' Elizabeth asked and Henry fought a smile of his own.

'Wales of course' Arthur replied with a lop sided grin and Elizabeth's smile widened, Henry could not for the life of him work out how she seemed to suspect the truth, even Mary looked at him almost as if she knew as well but could scarcely believe it. Henry also noted they looked sad at the thought of seeing him go but had said nothing as of yet to their dying father.

'I'm hungry' Edward announced causing all heads to turn in his direction as he stared back longingly towards Whitehall.

'I could eat my horse' He added muttering and Henry chuckled - what a little tyke. Henry led his son towards Whitehall giving the orders to his family that they were to join him for some supper, they followed obediently, Elizabeth inquiring from Philipp if he would miss Bavaria which made the man chuckle. Mary and Arthur came next speaking about her wedding, Henry listened on the outside as Edward and Kate teased one another about Edward having a crush. Henry smiled softly - had Edward met Lady Jane Grey? They all discarded their horses and made their way to the King's Chamber, Arthur helped Henry as Edward strode forward with his stepmother and sister Elizabeth, Mary and Philipp continued to act as if there were no tomorrow in each other's company, thankfully though they were aware of discretion in public. All of them scrambled into Henry's chambers.

Henry insisted on telling them childhood memories of his youth with his parents, brother and sisters. They listened with smiles and Henry could see his earlier belief of failing to tell Mary and Elizabeth about his family were accurate. He felt guilty but continued telling tales of enjoyment, he spoke of even the darker days, of London riots, of Perkin Warbeck, of the battle of Blackheath, and of his father's later years when his wife and eldest son were dead. Edward loved the story of Lambert Simnel.

'He was crowned Edward VI, that will be my title' He said shoving some bread into his mouth as Henry chuckled and nodded. Elizabeth was more concerned with the Princes of the Tower.

'But what happened to them?' She asked incredulously, as Henry shrugged. Arthur dug into the veal that was on the table as Mary inquired about her wedding once again to her father. Henry tried to explain that holding a Royal Wedding in two days was a miraculous feat as it was. Mary nodded but Henry could see she was itching to say something, finally she did.

'Even a bastard royal wedding?' She asked and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

'By the third act of succession, you are in the line of succession, you will inherit the crown following Edward's death' Henry said hoping she would let the matter die, it was an incredibly sticky topic, Mary was legitimate, Elizabeth was the bastard, Mary was the bastard, Elizabeth was the legitimate one, it all depended on one's point of view. Henry could still not make up his mind, Mary did seem more the legitimate one, but Elizabeth was the more talented one. Mary said nothing but nodded.

'You are still my daughter, and I wish for you to have a great wedding, you wanted one to resemble your mother and my brother Arthur's wedding and that is what you shall get, I daresay the courtiers are having a hard time rummaging through state papers finding the herald reports of how the wedding was conducted, all I remember was that I led the bride into the church and then later were was food and dancing' Henry remembered fondly as they all smile weakly unsure how to respond to his memories of his first wife's first marriage - to his brother - in front of the bastardised daughter. Kate cleared her throat.

'Will you still be joining us for the wedding celebrations Sir Edmund?' Kate asked being especially friendly towards Arthur, Henry said nothing waiting for his dead brother to respond. Arthur finished inhaling his food and answered his sixth sister in law.

'Indeed I shall be here, including my wife' He said with a pleasant smile. Elizabeth, Mary and Kate all looked at one another in surprise as Henry suppressed a smile - he had a funny idea who the 'wife' was going to be.

'I thought you said you were widowed?' Elizabeth said sharply but Henry could see the teasing in her eyes. If she was expecting Arthur to sweat, she was disappointed as he replied with a breezy response.

'We were fighting' He shrugged with a smile causing Henry to laugh as Elizabeth and Kate smiled, Mary was thrown by this new piece of news. If her suspicions about Arthur/Edmund were growing this new development was causing her more alarm, she remained silent continuing to drink gallons of wine even though Philipp was trying to coax her into a conversation. The conversation steered towards Edward, as Elizabeth began to tease him about his new crush. Finally the boy admitted as his usual pale face was bright red that the lady in question was.

'Lady Jane' He mumbled as they all smiled affectionately at him. The conversation moved towards John Dudley and his preparations for the creation of Edward as Prince of Wales, and Mary as Duchess of Somerset. Elizabeth let out once or twice that she was observing the decorations being put into place.

'Does the lord Lisle not have several sons?' Henry asked with a teasing smile and Elizabeth did not answer as Edward laughed jumping at the chance to punish Elizabeth for embarrassing him over lady Jane.

'He does, five of them, she likes Robin the best' He said excitedly and Elizabeth glared at him, her red hair covering most of her embarrassed face. Henry wondered if he should arrange a marriage for Elizabeth and Robert but wondered how he could go about arranging the fourth or fifth son of a Viscount to marry the King's erstwhile legitimate second daughter and not raise some eyebrows. All too soon the meal came to an end but his children delighted him by insisting on staying and continue playing cards with him for a some time, it thought him some things about his children, Mary took risks and plunged her money into any gamble, Elizabeth changed her mind too many times, while Edward recited something his tutors said about wasting money. When Henry was distracted by his son, Kate and Arthur were in a deep conversation which looked serious as Arthur did not crack a smile once but nodded solemnly. Eventually his children and his wife left him alone with Arthur.

'So, your wife is coming?' Henry asked and Arthur shrugged.

'Not my idea, then again I seemed to be roped into whatever she wants, but she has insisted that she comes to watch the wedding in person, the good thing is that it's over ten years since she was alive, and it's over thirty years since Catalina had been young, no one will recognise her, besides you have removed her portraits from the royal collection along with Anne Boleyn's, if anyone remembers Catalina's face they won't think naught of it' Arthur said confidently. Henry shrugged himself assuming Arthur was a pro at this stage of arranging dead people to meet their former families.

'What was Kate speaking with you about?' Henry asked and Arthur hesitated.

'She thinks I am still your illegitimate son, she wishes for me to use my influence to convince you to allow Thomas Seymour and Edward, lord Hertford to be released from the tower of London, she is very attached to the Seymour family, well she hates Hertford's wife but everyone does - _even_ Hertford' Arthur said as Henry breathed in deeply, he was annoyed with Kate he could not ignore that but to blatantly try and get Arthur to intercede. Did she not think Arthur would tell him? These were the actions not of a sensible woman but of a desperate woman.

'A woman in love' Arthur said and Henry shrugged, it was a one sided love affair Thomas was a good for nothing poacher.

'I will prove it to her' Henry said grabbing his cane. Arthur frowned helping Henry to his feet.

'Why do you want to go to her rooms?' Arthur asked his mind reading distorted, Henry brushed past him determined to make it to Kate's rooms and demand an explanation from her. Arthur followed him attempting to help him walk but Henry slapped away his helping arm.

'Alright…' Arthur complained rubbing his forearm, finally they made it to the Queen's rooms, Arthur smiled ruefully.

'Bet you haven't here in a long time' Henry despite himself smile, he knocked on the door and waited patiently for wife to bring herself to answer the door. The idea that upon seeing him standing the doorway of her rooms to come in might suggest to her he wanted some intimacy between them.

'That's probably why she's not answering' Arthur said laughing and Henry ignored him, and banged on the door louder this time. A disgruntled lady in waiting emerged until she saw who it was and did the usual respect to her sovereign.

'Is the queen here?' Henry asked earning the lady's attention as she eyed Arthur with interest. The lady opened her mouth like a fish and hesitated. She seemed rather scared about answering him.

'The Queen?' She asked nervously and Henry nodded

'She is not available at the present your majesty' The young woman trembled.

'Where is she?' Henry being pressed for patience, the young woman's eyes darted left and then right as if looking for help.

'My lady the queen has gone with some friends outside for some air, she was not expecting you' the young lady said fiddling with the sleeve of her gown, Arthur stepped forward with a gentle smile.

'Lady Anne, could you please tell me where the queen is?' Arthur asked and the young lady Anne looked deeply troubled.

'She will not be in any trouble, I promise you' Arthur insisted and lady Anne stared at him then nodded.

'She has gone to see the lord Admiral in the tower of London, the constable Sir John Gage is ill, the replacement is a friend of the queen's brother' She said and Henry hissed calling Kate some less than friendly names. Lady Anne looked horrified and it took some time for Arthur to assure the young lady that she had not betrayed the queen in any way - although she did, and that she was to return to her bed and rest all would be well - which in Henry's view it would not be. Henry and Arthur made their way out, with some gentlemen of the privy chamber Henry arranged them all to make their way on the barge to the tower of London where he was predicting Kate had gone on her walk.

The fact that none of Henry's guards or privy members were saying anything about it led him to see that perhaps Kate had done this quite a bit. Henry could not believe how careless she was being, he could still be a cold blooded wife murderer for all the woman knew? And he was surprised at the guards to allow her to do this. If Gardiner knew now, he would have used it to his advantage. Finally they came to the tower where Henry was greeted by Sir Edward Kingston a minor relation of the last constable of the tower, and now Sir William Parr's friend. Kingston offered a dozen excuses of why Kate Parr was speaking with Thomas Seymour that very moment. Henry with Arthur's help managed to haul himself up the stairs to where Thomas was kept in the apartments not as a prisoner in the dungeons but as a respected uncle to the future King. Henry asked Arthur to do the honour of kicking the door in of Tom's suite of apartments which he duly did. For a moment Henry was about to laugh when he saw Tom and Kate's faces.

'Your majesty' Tom said diving into a bow, as Kate clutched at her neck dramatically. Henry looked from Tom to Kate, he did not know which one he was more disappointed in. Kate looked to Arthur as if he betrayed her and Henry stepped forward.

'So…..may I ask why you are here, or is it obvious?' Henry spat at her feeling more hurt than he thought he would be. After all he wasn't even dead yet.

'Henry I can explain' Kate insisted her chest heaving from fear, Henry pulled a chair, sat and waited tapping his foot while Arthur stood next to him almost like a bodyguard. It was Tom who would need the bodyguard when Henry was through with him.

'It began when I was married to Sir John Neville, Lord Latimer' Kate explained as Henry looked darkly towards Tom. The man had been seeking to reap the benefits of marrying a rich widow with a dower.

'Around the time of the pilgrimage of Grace, I was present at a house where a friend of mine had been holding a banquet, Sir Thomas was present, and we met' Kate said and Henry stopped tapping his foot, that was over ten years ago, surely they had not known each other so long.

'We did not have an affair, if that is what you believe, but we became friends' Kate said awkwardly as Tom gave her a small encouraging smile.

'We corresponded, then when it became obvious my husband lord Latimer was dying, Tom began to press his suit for me' Kate said and glanced to Thomas.

'When he died, I had already attracted your attention' Kate finished and looked towards the ground. Henry did not know what to think, adulteress? Hopeless romantic? He was aware that he again seemed to be the baddie of the story, he glanced to Arthur for some help. His brother looked sympathetic to Kate's cause. Henry hardened his face.

'This news is…. disappointing' He said, no replied, Henry leaned back in the thick wooden chair trying not wince at the frailness of his spine.

'I have had other … plans for Sir Thomas' Henry said noticing the rascal's brow frown in confusion.

'I had hoped to bind together the Tudor's and Seymour's more solid than before' Henry said and Thomas looked towards Henry intrigued just as Henry was hoping he would.

'I was hoping to use Sir Thomas in a marriage with my daughter princess Elizabeth' Henry said and Thomas's head whipped around to look at Henry, Kate's eyes closed and she let out a sigh.

'You wished for _me_ to marry the lady Elizabeth?' Tom asked, Henry could almost see his eyes become gold coins with ill concealed excitement.

'Yes, not to mention her large tracts of land and manors I have granted, I thought you would be a good counter balance against the influence of your brother lord Hertford whom I fear will do much to abuse his power over my young boy' Henry said and Tom nodded eagerly.

'My brother is very ambitious, he should be contained' Tom said almost floating with excitement, it took all of Henry's willpower not slap the man. Henry watched as Kate's face became white and she seemed to give up her thoughts of marrying Tom Seymour.

'So do I hear you consenting to the idea of marrying Elizabeth, she is quite keen on you' Henry said feeling no need to lie in that area, to his surprise Thomas Seymour did not reply that he would be delighted to marry a King's daughter. In fact Tom was looking in Kate's direction.

'I cannot marry your daughter, your majesty' Tom said and Henry gaped at him, where was the impulsive Tom? The pervert Tom? The one who wished to seduce Henry's underage daughter? The one who wished to rule England, with his little small brain. Henry glanced to Arthur who was looking at Thomas Seymour in an equal amount of shock.

'Your majesty, if I may be as bold to say about your dear and faithful wife, she is the most loyal lady in the land, her wisdom and prudence and her belief in me is both resolute and sometimes misplace, I feel I will never repay all the trust she has placed in me, my friends have abandoned me to my fate as I am in the tower, they expect, indeed I have expected for me to meet the executioners block in the same way that the late lord Surrey had met him, lady Katherine has reassured me of her goodwill and has been the only true friend who has stood by me, I missed my only chance at a marriage with her, and I cannot see myself marrying anyone else if she is not available' Thomas said leaving Henry shocked to the core… he didn't know Thomas held deep feelings within.

'There is a good person in you Thomas…. _Deep_…..deep down' Henry realised and Tom nodded humbled. Henry looked to Arthur for some guidance, he hadn't been expecting this. Arthur smiled and shrugged but Henry knew what he was thinking.

'You may _pretend_ to be shocked Sir Thomas, but I am dying, - don't bother' Henry interrupted him as Thomas made a gesture to look appalled at the death of his _beloved_ monarch.

'I will die, perhaps in a matter of days' Henry said glancing to Arthur to see if his brother would flinch or in some way show his thoughts on his face, but Arthur was a well trained heavenly guide and betrayed nothing.

'In the event of my death, my widow will receive a very generous dower, I'm sure you know this, I am of the opinion that when I do depart this life, Kate here will chose you to be her… what is it now Kate? Fourth husband?' Henry asked as Kate nodded meekly, Henry nodded and continued.

'I believe she will choose you as her new husband, I entrust you to treat her right, remember her loyalty to you when you stood to lose everything including your life' Henry said and Tom nodded. Henry held out his hand for Arthur to help him but which his big brother did and Henry looked back to them.

'You and your brother may leave the tower, you may join us tomorrow for the creation of your nephew as prince of Wales, likewise the celebrations afterwards, and also the ceremony of creating princess Mary as duchess of Somerset' Henry said as Kate grinned and Tom looked relieved.

'For appearances sake Kate, don't be caught here by snooping courtiers with grudges, keep some respectable distance between you two until I'm at least cold in the grave' Henry said as Kate gasped when she got over Henry casual references to his death she nodded with a small smile.

'Of course your majesty, thank you for your understanding' She said genuinely pleased, Henry smiled.

'I know a thing or two about love…or well maybe I don't' He conceded counting his lovers on his fingers, he'd need at least seven hands. Arthur chuckled in the background, Henry went towards the door and Kate called to 'Arthur', Henry looked back and Kate glanced to Henry then back to Arthur.

'Thank you Arthur' She said and Arthur smiled and nodded, he and Henry left the room, Henry could hear a bewildered Tom Seymour.

'Whose Arthur?'

They in silence left the door, Henry hadn't the energy to chide the constable, they made their way back to Whitehall on the barge, Henry looked around the what he could make out in the moonlit darkness.

'You know you said I would never leave Whitehall when you first came here' Henry said with a smile and Arthur made a face.

'I didn't think you'd grow a conscience' He said and Henry laughed.

'It's a beautiful night isn't it' Henry said and Arthur nodded.

'You're not too cold?' Arthur asked almost sounding concerned, Henry was a little but expected as much in the mid January air.

'I did not think he would reject Elizabeth and wish to marry Kate' Arthur admitted and Henry nodded, he had expected the man to forsake an older woman for a younger girl with royal connections and a vast more amount of money.

'It was quite nice, that he loved her enough to take love over money' Henry said and Arthur nodded. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Henry and Arthur arrived at Whitehall drained of energy, well Henry at least but even Arthur was slacking in strength when he half carried Henry too his chambers.

'I care for Kate, I hope it works out well for them' Henry said as his brother tucked him into bed and Arthur nodded fixing the sheets on Henry's bed.

'Do you think I was too lenient on them, after all she was my wife and I left her with her lover' Henry said worried that in some ways when he died Kate might become centre of attention by rumours she poisoned him or God knows what, people in of the court were such fickle little people.

'She is not his lover, there is no indiscretion of their part, but I was surprised at how accepting you were of their companionship' Arthur said straightening up. Henry nodded his thoughts turned back to his children, he wondered how excited Mary and Edward were, poor Elizabeth Henry vowed to make it up to her, perhaps get Edward to promise her a title when she's older. What important milestones his children were experiencing, he remember his grandmother the lady Beaufort had kept a book of hours, the birth of golden boy had been described to the last detail, the same with their sister the Queen of Scots, for Henry his name was scratched in at a later date, Henry thought how he did not have a book of hours for his children.

To record important dates like the 18 February 1516: Mary's birthday, 10 June 1519: Lord Henry Fitzroy's birth, 23 July 1525: Little Henry's death, 7 September 1533: Elizabeth's birthday, 12 October 1537: Edward's birthday, 28 January 1547: the marriage of Philipp and Mary.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long delay of an update but I've had writers block. Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter, it helped!**

* * *

Henry sent word through his gentlemen of the Privy chamber that his family were not to join him for his morning meal that morning. Kate, Mary, Elizabeth and Edward all sent wishes of his good health, and Henry believed that they meant it. On that morning there was simply not the time to sit down, and chat idly, instead Henry was ordering his courtiers about, Mary was off preparing herself, Edward was being pampered by Kate and Elizabeth because today was when Henry would create Edward as Prince of Wales, and Mary as Duchess of Somerset. Henry thought fondly back on his own younger years, he could not remember being created Duke of York but Arthur supplied him with some information, as he fought furiously to button up Henry's doublet.

'I did not think you were present brother' Henry said frowning in confusion.

'I was not there, our sister Mary told me all about it, indeed I would have taken away all the attention away from you Harry, so they sent me off to Wales while they had jousts and feasts held in your honour, Mary got to give out the prizes to the champions, I heard it was an enjoyable day' Arthur said with a soft smile, Henry smiled but no memories came flooding back to him, when he was created Duke of York he was four, that was understandable. He did however remember being created Prince of Wales but although that event held more glamour, Henry still remembered his father's stony ashen face with a well of tears building up in his eyes, any memory with his father getting teary eyed over his lost golden son always brought a shiver down Henry's spine. Another fond ceremony Henry remembered was of course his little son Henry's ennoblement of two duchies and an earldom, as was Henry's generous nature, and as was his selfish belief that he was not to blame for his and Catalina's lack of having sons. Henry sighed with a smile remembering how his little blond boy had seemed completely at awe at the ceremony, he had been such a sweet child. With a surge of happiness Henry realised he would see him soon. Henry waited patiently as his brother finished clipping his belt into place, and turned to look at himself in the mirror. Not too terrible looking for a fifty five year old man, Arthur would have looked much worse. Henry turned to his brother.

'Let us go' He told him and Arthur with a roll of his eyes nodded, they left Henry's chambers and made their way towards the presence chamber.

'I don't think I would have become as fat as you' Arthur said and Henry elbowed him in the ribs, Arthur winched but both of them laughed. Several minutes later Henry sat in his chair of state, everywhere he looked rich arras of gold was hung. The Tudor banners and crest bearing proudly on the walls, John Dudley certainly had an eye for detail. On Henry's right stood Stephen Gardiner, and several other old clerical men Henry barely paid heed to. On Henry's left stood members of the peerage although they were to an extent depleted at this stage, but Henry Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk stood there looking very pleased that he was there at all, there were also present the earl of Shrewsbury, also the earl of Oxford, also the earl of Arundel, also the earl of Northumberland, and also Westmorland. Norfolk the greedy, cunning, brute of a man was of course languishing in the tower, Henry did not know what to do with him so left him there, and if Henry's new orders were being obeyed by the constable, Hertford was being moved from the tower as they spoke.

Henry noticed the trumpeters were in place and were waiting patiently for when it was time that Mary would come into the room. Before his great matter those here may have found it unusual for him to make his daughter a duchess, but seeing as they did not say anything when he made his mistress a Marquess, Henry had no fears that anyone would become disgruntled by Mary's elevation. With everyone there, everything being in place, Henry commanded the trumpeters to blow, and in came the princess Mary. Henry grinned when he saw how happy she looked, her face beaming, she was dressed in a beautiful purple gown with red robes. Henry indeed had never seen her so alive looking as she did now. She came towards Henry and she curtsied before kneeling, she even smiled happily at him and he knew his daughter for all his faults loved him still. Henry smiled and told her to rise to her feet, which she did.

The ceremony itself was short, Henry placed the coronet on her head, before giving her, her patents to the duchy of Somerset. He got extremely emotional as he did so hardly believing his little pearl was a grown up duchess, Mary took after him and wept silently herself, maybe he would have to stop blaming her Spanish heritage for her emotions, maybe they came from his side after all. The trumpets blew when she stood, Henry kissed her forehead. She was the third Tudor to bear the title of Somerset, her uncle Prince Edmund had been first, her brother Lord Henry FitzRoy had been second. Hopefully she would be third time lucky with the title, Edward Seymour certainly would not have been.

'Lady Somerset' He mumbled and she let out a slight laugh, Henry if he had the energy would have picked her up like he had with Henry FitzRoy and set her down next to him, but this was twenty odd years later, he was twenty odd years older and indeed so was Mary. He took her hand and led her to the seat next to him and she sat down still beaming at his treatment of her. The trumpets blew off again and it was Edward's turn. Henry watched in excitement for his son and heir to enter the room, when he did Henry could not help but let his smile falter a little.

He had expected another Henry FitzRoy, a boy in awe and delight, but this boy was serious, Edward's back was rigidly straight, his lips pursed together, his golden blond hair behind his ears, it was hard not to contrast his children, Edward was unimpressed while little Henry had been amazed, Mary the girl was almost crying while Edward as the boy saw it as his due. Henry dubbed him as his prince of Wales, as to his credit Edward played his part to firm perfection. Henry led his prince of Wales to his seat where Edward sat. Henry still remained standing not happy with what had taken place , he looked to Mary and Edward as they stared back into the small crowd who had come to watch the ceremony. Henry turned to look out at the crowd and he realised what it was that he knew was missing from it.

'Elizabeth!' He called and Elizabeth half smiled in confusion as all eyes turned to look at her, Henry gestured for her to come towards him, and she did as she was told taking hesitant steps towards him with a beautiful curious smile on her face. He seemed to recall he had once thought he could not love her as he ought to, he was wrong. As he watched he was in awe with what he saw, Mary was cuddly, but Elizabeth brought out a different type of pride in him, he was finally able to look at her how he ought to have looked at her from the moment she was born. His beautiful little baby girl was a miracle his selfish self had not acknowledge, but he did now. Elizabeth stood in front of him, he saw her eyes going to Mary's in confusion, he did not know what Mary thought of this, and he decided that it did not matter, she was to wed her beau at long last, perhaps there would be children, in heaven Henry would petition for her to have a healthy daughter at the least. It was Elizabeth's turn before Henry expired, to have some good done to her since he had done many wrong.

'Get on your knee Elizabeth' He whispered to her and her smile disappeared instead he saw her mouth make an 'o' shape and her eyes widened but she did as her King asked her, Henry heard some mumbling in the crowd but he ignored them. Henry turned to look at his other two children, Edward was as emotionless as ever, and Mary seemed as surprised as Elizabeth. The Prince of Wales and the Duchess of Somerset were wearing coronets and to ask either of them to give one to Elizabeth would have been cruel, indeed Mary might have seen it as an unjust slight he did to her again. He turned back to look at to Elizabeth, and lifted his hands up towards his own head, his fingers gripped his crown and he took it from his head and placed it on his daughter's beautiful red hair, he heard her gasp shakily and he smiled at her.

'I create you as the Marquess of Pembroke' He said caressing her smooth face, she looked up at him with a small smile, her eyes full of something he hadn't seen in her for a long time, wonder.

'Rise lady Pembroke' He ordered her and she did so, Henry turned to look at his other two children and saw thankfully they had both managed to crack a smile, if they truly meant it that was another question entirely. Henry went towards Mary and took her hand, she stood and he motioned for her to sit in his chair, she laughed and grinned, Henry turned back to Elizabeth and led her towards Mary's now vacant seat and she sat laughing as well with her sister. Henry turned to his boy and bowed as graciously as his old back could.

'Now my lord Prince of Wales, if you would be so kind to be my proxy at the banquet' Henry said to him and Edward smiled and nodded.

'Of course papa' He said and Henry smiled, he stood for a moment and looked at them proudly as they giggled amongst themselves, each delighted to share the attention. He turned on his heels and gestured towards Risley to come to him as he left the chamber.

'Have Elizabeth's patents of nobility drawn up, it shouldn't be too hard I seem to recall ennobling Anne and allowing her to pass on the title to heirs of her body ' Henry said and Risley nodded but frowned.

'So the lady Elizabeth-'

'_Princess_' Henry interjected automatically.

'So the _princess_ Elizabeth is to be 2nd Marquis of Pembroke?' He asked and Henry hesitated but then shook his head.

'She is her mother's child, but no, let her have the title in her own merit but with the beloved memory of her mother' Henry said and Risley looked at him unguarded for a moment, Henry could see Risley thought he had gone mad. Henry laughed and slapped the man's shoulder, this was another man who would reap the benefits of a minority, the earl of Southampton if Henry was not mistaken, Henry quickly took his hand away from Risley's shoulder before he tried to crush it.

'When you do that Risley, then you can go back to the banquet that they are having' Henry said and Risley nodded.

'And you your majesty, will you truly not stay for the banquet' He asked and Henry shook his head.

'I have some more important matters to deal with, I spent a long time _playing_ when I should have been working' Henry said with a fond smile and Risley nodded obediently, Henry saw Arthur emerging from the chamber and barked at him.

'You took your time!' Henry watched in amusement as Arthur bit back a sharp reply, Arthur needed to keep up the pretence of being a subject of the crown.

'Of course your majesty please humbly forgive me, I was congratulating lady Somerset, lady Pembroke and the prince of Wales' He said and Henry smiled.

'You do remember that you gave your crown to lady Pembroke?' Arthur asked in some wonder and Henry grinned delighted that he succeeded in surprising his all knowing brother, he nodded his smile again lessening slightly remembering long ago he had given his heart to another lady Pembroke.

'Do you think I should retrieve it?' Henry asked his brother, it was Risley who replied.

'I believe they are each taking turns of wearing your crown' He said with a backwards glance towards the chamber entrance, Arthur chuckled.

'Yes they tend to have the unfortunate habit of doing that' He said and Henry chuckled and tried to hit his brother playfully but Arthur ducked out of the way.

'Now come along _Sir Edmund_, we have much to do' Henry said and Arthur smiled and nodded a farewell to Risley and followed Henry back towards his study. They were to meet in the study Edward and Thomas Seymour. Henry had little physical strength to argue with those two but he needed to nip the problem in the bud. What to do with the Seymour brothers? Edward had brains, but he was too brutal though for ultimate power, and he would ruin himself in the end. In contrast Thomas had little brains, but he would marry Kate when Henry was dead. Both however would be head shorter if they continued on in this path. Henry owed it to Jane at least to save those. To somehow stop Kate from marrying Tom would be a cruel act by Henry, and it is often our mistakes that make and shape us to the people that we were.

Thinking of his wives as examples he mused that would Catalina had fought him so furiously to retain her crown, and her daughter's inheritance had she not been abandoned in poverty and despair in England during her widowhood and then have risen from the ashes to become Queen of England? Would Anne had been so harsh with him, had he not fiddled with her elder sister? Thinking through his children would Elizabeth have become a great Queen of England, had she not had her disastrous relatives to look at? That brought to the fore another problem that had been rankling Henry. He knew by bringing Philipp to England, by ennobling Mary, he was creating a better future for Mary, but he had not wanted to alter too much of Elizabeth's fate with Robert Dudley, Henry had taken a serious liking to sweet dear Robin. However if he arranged Robert and Elizabeth to marry, that would change things, as Arthur had pointed out that morning to him the beauty of their relationship was that Robert Dudley had come to respect Elizabeth as the more dominate power between them. He came to respect her as a independent woman, and indeed considering his second wife Lettice's personality he like Philipp of Bavaria rather liked a woman who would order him about. What was wrong with the younger male generations?

Henry and Arthur went into his office and saw the two figures of the Seymour brothers standing before his thick solid oak desk. In the daylight Henry looked closer at them, they did not look well. Indeed the Seymour brothers stood before him looking worse for the wear, but once they had their heads attached on they should be thankful regardless. Although misery was Edward Seymour's middle name, Henry saw how drawn, pale and ill he looked. Henry would think spending some time away from Anne Stanhope would do much for one's health. Henry sat behind his desk, and Arthur stood next to him almost like a guard- dog. Certainly Henry almost heard Edward Seymour growl in Arthur's direction, maybe Tom did too as Henry's old eyes thought he caught sight of the younger brother nudging the elder one.

Henry continued to look at their standing forms, both men had their hands behind their backs, both were looking above Henry's head, not able to make eye contact, and eyeing the tall window behind Henry with much interest. Both were wearing white shirts, their tunics disappeared, both needed a shave, and with a quick sniff Henry conformed to himself they needed a wash. Henry smiled, he didn't remember actually ordering the both of them to be pulled by the scruff of their necks from the Tower of London without allowing them to prepare themselves for his presence, but in his old age forgetfulness was becoming more commonplace, and perhaps the constable of the Tower was afraid he would feel the wrath of the King since he allowed the Queen to visit the tower in secrecy, and had taken the King's literal word as the serious as the gospel.

'Edward, could you please explain to me your role in this trickery?' Henry asked, tapping his fingers on his oak wood desk, the sound echoed for a moment around the room, Edward had stepped forward slightly, his cold dark eyes looking into Henry's own.

'Your majesty from the most deepest parts of my heart, I apologise for my folly' Edward said and Henry smiled coldly.

'You don't have a heart Edward, so that apology means nothing' Henry said watching a flash of something devious in Edward's eyes. Henry for a moment wondered what Edward Seymour would _really_ like to say to him, if for a moment, Henry was not King, and Edward's faith did not hang on by Henry's mercy. They had never been friends, and yet both of them had been close to Jane. Indeed Henry wished to speak honestly with Edward Seymour about how Henry viewed him but there was no point in telling Edward how much Henry disliked him, it would do little good. What Henry needed to do was protect his family. Edward Seymour apparently was not fond of Elizabeth, Arthur told him, but he was attached to Mary so long as she hadn't much power, as for his nephew and namesake the Prince of Wales, he liked him, but he liked controlling him more. Henry watched to see Edward Seymour mulling over what to say next, however Edward got nowhere in life arguing with Henry, so the man decided to smile apologetically and nod.

'Of course your majesty' He said quietly, and Henry yawned slightly, and glanced to Arthur, they had discussed strategies last night following their trip from the tower, they played cards, Arthur won, and Henry ranted about the Seymour's, which Henry thought was why Arthur won, which then caused Arthur to rant saying how well he could play cards. In the end they agree they were equally matched, and in the end they agreed to see if Edward and Thomas could feel guilt over taking advantage over their sister's plight, and the life of her son.

'My poor boy' Henry said shaking his head suddenly thinking of the relations his son Edward had. The Seymour's frowned slightly in confusion, at Henry's change of tact.

'Deprived of his mother, and soon deprived of his father, and left to rule England at the age of nine, his own uncles seeking to improve their own lives without a thought for him' Henry said shaking his head, they were wise enough not to object. Henry not for the first time wondered how could Jane be so pure and good, when these two were her brothers, indeed she was one of the few who even liked Edward Seymour. It made Henry believe perhaps she was not as angelic as he had always thought, and to a certain extent he did have her on a pedestal. Henry turned back to Jane's evil brothers.

'I have decided you have grown too proud, of your status, of your wealth, I have given you rewards beyond what you would have ever expected, titles, lands, grants, money, wardships, and you have blatantly tried to bring a halt to my wedding plans for my dear daughter the duchess of Somerset' Henry said closely watching Edward Seymour's face, to see if there was any trace of regret of his lost title, did he have the duchy chosen by now? Or did he only choose it on a whim when he became virtual ruler of England? It was a difficult feat to find any emotion in Edward Seymour, and Henry was slightly disappointed. Another part of him was beginning not to blame Anne Stanhope for her lusty wanderings from the marital chamber. All of God's creatures needed love, even despicable ones.

'I have decided to forfeit all your court titles, you are both excluded from the privy council, and you _Tom_, you are to be stripped of your admiral duties, you are both to leave court and travel back to your estates and stay away from court for at least one year, you will have no say in the government of England, nor the welfare of my child' Henry said and watched as Jane's brothers looked horrified to be excluded from reaping the benefits of her hard labour. Tom tried to speak up but Henry held his hand.

'I told my wife, that I would not have your head on a spike for the love and care I bear for her, don't make me change my mind Tom' Henry threatened and Henry was satisfied when he did as he was told. Henry glanced to Edward Seymour.

'For the eternal love I bear for your sister, you are lucky I have not revoked the earldom of Hertford' Henry said and Edward dipped his head to look at his shoes at the mention of his sister. Henry saw that Edward Seymour looked more upset than Tom which displeased Henry, he wanted Tom to suffer just as much.

'I have spoken to my son, he has agreed not to allow you to return to his court until after he reaches his eleventh birthday, and when you return you shall not be allowed a say in the running of the government, only when Edward…' Henry paused for a moment and cleared his throat continuing with this difficult line.

'…..Only when Edward becomes a man, by reaching his majority at the age of eighteen then he can make his own decisions' Henry said and waited to see their faces, Edward Seymour still looked as if he would have preferred to have been a head shorter, while Tom looked annoyingly unaffected.

'I have also rewritten my will, and my plans for the regency' Henry said, this had been very difficult for him to do, he had not much great choices. Kate too in love, Mary too fanatical, Elizabeth too young.

'The regency shall be shared by the queen Katherine' Henry said watching Tom Seymour badly failing to hide a smile. Henry paused, and allowed that to sink in, before adding.

'However her powers will be shared by the duke and duchess of Somerset, it is only the Queen who has the power, should she remarry, her husband is obliged to remain detached from state affairs, and if he already holds important court posts, they shall be stripped from him. Edward will never live under the sole control of either the queen, or the duchess' Henry said seeing Tom grit his teeth. Henry continued to the difficult topic of religion.

'As for religion, religion is to stay as is it until Edward….. Until Edward reaches his majority, the settlement I have reached is to remain the same until Edward becomes a man, and God forbid if anything shall happen to him, then until the succession of his heir or heiress' Henry said leaning back. In many ways he was not changing much, he feared not changing much, but at least he knew what would happen if things remained the same, at the very least Henry hoped he was not making things worse. It was a difficult decision, if he paved the way for one child in particular he was abandoning the other two.

And he could not choose which one he wanted to succeed more, he did not necessary want Mary to become a Catholic Queen, but he wanted her to have children, a daughter she had plans to name Katherine, and a son she would probably never name Henry. Also Henry was banking on Philipp who had been raised as a Lutheran to placate his wife. To abandon Edward and Mary to their fate would be cruel only for Elizabeth to succeed. Henry couldn't see how he could save Edward, perhaps there was no saving him, but at least the boy could be cared for under Kate….. If he somehow made sure Kate had a happier pregnancy than she would have with Elizabeth lounging about in her house with Tom all the better, if Kate somehow decided not to marry Tom Seymour even better. Henry's settlement was not perfect, but Henry had little options open to him. All he could hope for was that his wife, son, and two daughters were more united, because when they were divided they fell. Henry sighed thinking of Kate, she would ruin herself, Tom Seymour was no good but he would come across as cruel if he harmed a single hair from Tom's head.

'Hertford could you wait outside for a moment?' Henry asked politely but meant it as more of an order, Edward Seymour nodded and left the room quickly still looking pale and sickly. Henry looked at Tom Seymour's dark eyes and frowned.

'Arthur will you leave as well?' Henry asked and Tom frown in confusion, Arthur stood and left the room without a word with Tom's eyes following his retreating back, Henry leaned back in the chair.

'Why do you want to marry Kate?' Henry asked and Tom looked at him in surprise, his mouth opened but no words came out.

'It is because she will be a very wealthy widow with power over the boy King Edward?' Henry asked calmly and Tom still did not reply.

'Do you love her?' Henry asked leaning forward trying to connect with Tom's conscience. It was a difficult job but finally Henry was rewarded when Tom gulped slightly.

'Yes your majesty' He muttered barely audible, Henry inhaled deeply and nodded. It did not hurt, he did not love Kate in that way, but he cared for her, he cared for her like she had been a sister to him, or indeed considering her young age, she was more of favourite niece - considering he had marital relations with her he avoided thinking of her as a daughter. Although perhaps he shouldn't think of her as a niece, after all he wasn't a Spanish King. Henry drummed his fingers along his desk in thought, he looked up at the former Lord Admiral and spoke.

'I care for her Tom, I care for her deeply, she is a good virtuous woman, pure of heart, full of love and she holds true concern and love for my children, I want what is best for her' Henry said and Tom nodded, his face was unreadable, Henry would even guess and say that Tom even looked rather troubled with the way the conversation was going.

'Has she ever spoken of her former husband's to you?' Henry asked and Tom again hesitated before nodding.

'Yes her marriage to Sir Edward Burgh was not a happy one, he was showing signs of being as mad as his grandfather the elder Sir Edward Burgh' Tom said nervously fiddling with his hands, Henry nodded suppressing a smile, it seemed Tom was capable of a conscience.

'And how was her marriage to Lord Latimer?' Henry asked and Tom sighed before replying.

'She cared for him very much, he had been a good husband to her, although their relationship towards the end suffered' He said and Henry frowned, what had Tom done to disrespect Lord Latimer?

'Why?' Henry demanded his demeanour changing waiting for Tom to admit his crime, Tom hesitated. Henry lost his patience a little.

'What did you do?' Henry asked feeling akin to Lord Latimer, his younger wife was being swept of her feet by a young man before he was dead as well. Tom looked offended.

'It was not me your majesty who sent her gifts to her household for her husband to see' Tom said almost sounding angry but managing to keep his anger in check. Henry was stunned, the memories came back to him, how could Lord Latimer not see the bulk of gifts heaved from London up north to their residence. He had given her cloths of gold, jewellery, French gowns, French wines, he even sent her a French dog! It troubled him that poor Lord Latimer had to see that in his final days, and it troubled him more that Lord Latimer may have thought ill of Kate, although she _had_ been scouting for a newer husband, Lord Latimer simply mistook which man it was. Henry leaned back in his chair again and thought about his past mistakes, it seemed he had believed Arthur had shown him everything, but he hadn't. Indeed Arthur had warned him he hadn't much time to show him _all_ his mistakes, not that his mistakes were necessary hideous, everyone makes mistakes, Henry's were just more vicious than most peoples. Henry swore to himself he would root out Lord Latimer and apologise to the man for his careless courting.

'I do not want you to marry her Thomas' Henry said finally laying the cards on the table, Tom did not look at all surprised, his face remained impassive and his hands were firmly behind his back.

'I think you would do much harm to her' Henry said and he caught Tom' s lips twitching, Henry was sure without needing to read minds like Arthur that Tom was thinking of the five other lovely ladies who had been Henry's wives.

'Can you say with all honesty you would a true and faithful husband?' Henry asked and Tom shook his head and Henry nodded.

'Forgive me for saying your majesty but even the _mightiest_ can be led astray from matrimony' Tom said and Henry narrowed his eyes at him very sure Tom making a cutting remark about Henry, Jane and a certain Lady Ursula Middleton. His affair behind Jane's back was one of Henry's longest held regrets, she had been the only one to say nothing about it, and she had been the one to give him his son.

'True, and those who are led astray may feel deep regret regarding the hurt they contributed to their spouse's feelings, would you like Kate to feel that pain one day?' Henry asked and Tom shifted from one foot to the other, it wasn't entirely out of concern but Henry could sense that Tom was trying not to lose his temper now.

'Would you not prefer another wife, a younger wife?' Henry asked and Tom frowned.

'Lady Elizabeth?' Tom asked and Henry's stomach gave a jolt, he had forgotten he had used his poor daughter's name as bait.

'No not Elizabeth, who I will inform you is now the Marquess of Pembroke' Henry said and he saw Tom's eyebrow rise.

'Do you not care for her feelings Tom?' Henry asked again and Tom heaved a great sigh and nodded.

'I can make her happy' Tom said abruptly and his eyes widened, it then occurred to Henry that Tom wasn't openly saying how he felt as Kate Parr was still Henry's sixth Queen.

'Then you will break her heart' Henry told him and Tom stood staring at him in silence, his little mind thinking deeply, Henry sighed realising he would not get anywhere with a man who wanted the spotlight, who wanted power, who wanted riches. Henry was taking the power, was taking some riches but Kate would give it back to him, there was no stopping her. Henry recalled Edward Seymour and Arthur Tudor who both came in to their scoundrel brothers.

'I want the both of you to return to your estates, and be grateful you are keeping them, the Prince of Wales knows not to recall you, and the duchess of Somerset knows to keep on her guard' Henry said knowing well that Mary would do as she was told. Henry watched as the Seymour brothers left the room, Edward completely dejected, and Tom slightly fazed by his discussion with the King. They had barely left the room when Henry and Arthur could hear them both arguing with one another. Henry sighed and leaned back in his uncomfortable chair.

'I wish Charles was here?' Henry asked

'Why?' Arthur asked sharply, Henry smiled softly.

'I trusted Charles with my life, and I'd trust him with Edward's, if he had outlived me I would have made him regent'

'Charles _Brandon_?' Arthur asked sounding slighted, Henry nodded again did Arthur not see the years of Charles and his friendship, did he not realise that Charles had been for all intents and purposes his brother through his long reign.

'Surely you had a friend you trusted deeply' Henry said and Arthur calmed and nodded rather quickly for a detached bookish sort of boy.

'I still shudder to think of England under the guidance of Charles Brandon' Arthur muttered and Henry smiled, _actually_ he didn't really think it would have differed to much from his own, he and Charles had long been alike. They had shared much between them, fears, hopes, women, not generally in that order. Charles had sometimes won women that Henry had been lusting after, such as Anna Buckingham, if Charles hadn't gotten there first, Henry would have tried, but they had joked about it, they were friends. Henry sat there remembering those good old days, he remembered hunting with Charles, enjoying jokes and drinks with Charles, and he remembered the two of them in their French campaigns. Henry would be ecstatic when he saw his good friend again. That reminded Henry that Charles was dead, and he had no one to trust, all his courtiers would fight over something, titles, religion, grants. Entrusting Mary and Kate was a highly adventurous risk, perhaps they would be overthrown by someone? Perhaps they would try overthrow the other? Henry decided to sit down with the two and work out their differences if he had the chance before Mary's big day and indeed Henry's own bleak big day.

'Do you think Tom will still marry Kate?' Henry asked and Arthur said nothing which said it all.

'How can she not see he is a total cad?' Henry asked in irritation, he hadn't felt this strongly since wanting to punch Philip of Spain's teeth through his mouth over some choicely remarks to Henry's lovelorn daughter and rather desperate 1554- Mary. A knock came on Henry's study and speaking of the devil, Mary came into the study flashing a bright smile Arthur's way.

'Ah my father's shadow, of course you're here' She said to him in greeting and he laughed his eyes held a sparkle every time he seemed look at her, Henry still could not figure out why Mary seemed to be Arthur's favourite. Henry stood and kissed his daughter's soft cheek, she smiled happily at him indeed he hadn't seen her smile that cheerfully since she was eleven.

'And how can I help you lady Somerset?' He asked his daughter noticing the coronet on her head was slanted.

'I thought I would come here to rouse you into joining the banquet, we're very eager to see our King' Mary said and Henry smiled, he sat down on his chair citing that he had much work still to be done.

'What is that?' Mary asked as Henry picked up a letter,

'This is news from the Spanish court, there is a letter of congratulations to you as well from the Emperor and his sisters' He said handing her a short hand written letter from her big cousin Charles, or did they call him Carlos? Henry had never asked, Catalina had on the rare occasion called him in her native Spanish. Henry watched as Mary read through her cousin's letter with a smile as he asked Arthur's opinion on coinage inflation, Henry saw Mary out of the corner of his eye fold the letter up with a small frown maybe it was because Charles of Hapsburg hadn't fully approved of Lutheran Philipp of Bavaria for his Catholic cousin. Henry watched as slowly she fed the letter to the fire in his fireplace. That brought home another point he had wanted to make with Mary.

'You know Mary….' He said started slowly gaining her attention as she turned her head to look at him, the letter half burned as she extracted it slightly.

'…..You really shouldn't burn … _things_' Henry said slowly and his daughter and brother stared at him. Arthur didn't seem to be able to stop himself.

'_That_ is what you say to her?' He asked shaking his head and Henry shrugged, Mary looked between them with a frown.

'I assumed you had read the letter father?' Mary said her frown in place looking more and more confused by the second, Henry waved his head wishing he had said nothing now.

'Do not worry about it' He told her and she nodded and tossed the rest of the letter into the fiery flames, Henry winched thinking how many men and women she would also do that to without a second thought. Again Henry sent a silent prayer upwards that Philipp would soothe her fanatical beliefs, not all Spanish women hoodwinked men to their beliefs. Fernando of Aragon _had_ been seduced by Isabel's demands, but Henry had withstood Catalina's own fierce beliefs. Hopefully Philipp would be able to withstand his own wife's onslaught, and again Henry hoped Philipp would show her if _he _had been tossed into the flames by the Catholics, she wouldn't have him.

'How are your marriage preparations?' Henry asked cheerily, changing the subject to happier occasion, Mary smiled and seemed to disregard all about the burning incident as she would have in the future.

'We are very excited' She said and Henry smiled she was already referring to her and Philipp as 'we' the honeymoon phase was well underway. Henry smiled pleasantly and nodded to her. Mary's smile faltered for a moment and she glanced to Arthur then back to Henry, Henry glanced to Arthur knowing he knew what it was that Mary was trying to spit out. Arthur looked at her rather tenderly, again he was his father's son this time not concerning not money but favouritism.

'Father you know when yo- …. _men_ marry?' She asked slowly and Henry nodded wondering how much of Mary's bravery this was costing her.

'How long was it before… y- _er_ - I mean, how long was it before men in general look to other women?' Mary asked growing red and redder by the second, Henry himself was flushed in the face while Arthur looked very calm for such a question. Henry had picked up the times she almost asked how long was it before _he_ became unfaithful, the answer was rather a short period of time but he did not want to discourage her.

'Not all men are unfaithful' Arthur replied sincerely and Mary smiled sadly looking doubtful and Henry smiled.

'Really not every man is unfaithful' Arthur repeated, Henry nodded and Mary almost laughed.

'Of course they do, wives are for heir - bearing, mistresses are for sport, men love sport' Mary said and Arthur looked to Henry quite accusingly as if to say….._This is all your fault!_ Henry believed it was as well but there was nothing he could do to change the past.

'Mary, some men love their wives' Henry said avoiding naming himself as any sort of example, his daughter looked more and more doubtful the tinge of embarrassment gone from her cheeks as she fought with him over a new matter.

'My grandfather the King of Spain had been deeply in love with my grandmother the Queen of Spain but he still strayed from the marital bed' Mary said growing red again from the mention of 'bed'. Henry nodded having remembered Catalina's own wails of denial from their own long marriage regarding her father's long love life.

'I said _some_ men' Henry said trying desperately to think of one, he couldn't even say uncle Charles who she had adored as a child, as he had been with another woman while Margaret had been dying, and his second wife left him in a different way for a similar offence to arrive back at his bedside to discover a mistress had taken his affections.

'Not many men' Mary said sounding on the verge of misery possibly she was thinking of some faceless mistress Philipp would or would not have.

'My father never had a mistress Mary!' Henry said clicking his fingers in delight as Arthur nodded. Mary was shocked at this piece of information, she glanced towards Arthur but then shook her head to herself.

'I'm sure he did' She said and Henry thought of his beautiful loving mother.

'He did not' Henry said raising his voice defending his father's virtue and his mother's beauty, although he added with a smile.

'Although probably not for the lack of wanting, it was probably because he lacked basic charm' Henry said chuckling as Mary smiled.

'Not to mention he certainly never would have paid for one' Arthur added and Henry clutched his sides as he vibrated from laughing. Mary smiled at them, though strangely through some way of loyalty to a man she had never met she ignored insulting her dead grandfather, even if her mother had made one or two scathing remarks about him over the years. Henry finally recovered and took her hand, he quickly wiped away a tear of laughter from his face with his free hand as not to ruin this moment of truth with Mary.

'Mary you can not compare all men against me' Henry said and she stared at him and looked rather surprised that he had joined the dots together, had he been so self absorbed he hadn't noticed anything like this before?

'How I treated your mother, how I treated Anne, how I treated Jane, and _even_ how I treated Kitty Howard was unfair of me, I got my amusement from them, and then when I was bored I strayed, but that was me, I'm a restless type of a man, I'm never happy with what I have, I always wanted more, Philipp I can honestly say does not strike me as that sort of man, and if I thought he would bring any sort of misery into your life, I would never had gone through the lengths that I have to bring him here' Henry said and caressed her face, his eye caught the glint of her necklace which hung a cross around her. He picked it up in his hands.

'Have some faith in those around you Mary' He told softly and he saw his little girl again, he watched as she smiled and nodded.

'Yes father' She promised, he bent her head and kissed her forehead again.

'Now my pearl you go back to that banquet and enjoy yourself, this is your day as well with Elizabeth and Edward, the three most previous things to me' He said and Mary smiled, she flashed another smile to Arthur and made her way out of the study, at the door she hesitated and looked back at him one more time.

'Try and make it to the banquet?' She asked and he nodded knowing he wouldn't be going.

'I'll see' he said and he could tell she knew that was a no, but he watched as she smiled again and left the study. Arthur sat down on another chair and began to read through an accounts ledger with great interest while Henry forced himself to look through legal petitions. He noted that a Sir John Stourton of Truro was arguing with a Sir Henry Salworth of Saltash over some God forsaken spit of land in Cornwall - the soil was bad in Cornwall - why bother? Personally he believed Stourton had a much more legit claim over the land but Salworth had more courtly influence with Risley opting for him to be granted the land, therefore Henry ruled in Stourton's favour. Another knock came on the door and he told the person to enter hoping it was not Gardiner, Risley or any other little man he had little interest in.

'It's me father' He heard, he smiled recognising the voice, but was engrossed in Salworth's letter.

'Ah my beautiful daughter' He said just about to finish the letter, their was some silence from his visitor.

'No father, it's _Elizabeth_' She said and Henry's head shot up in surprise, Arthur had already rid himself of the accounts ledger and was smiling at Elizabeth.

'Yes I _knew_ it was you Elizabeth' Henry corrected her, his daughter looked at him for a moment and then shrugged.

'Oh _Alright_, hello father' She repeated and he smiled, noting she had probably wrestled the crown of England back from her siblings and had it rested on her red head, indeed poor uncrowned Arthur couldn't help but stare at it.

'What can I do for you lady Pembroke?' He asked seeing her smile widened at how he addressed her.

'Mary asked me to see if I could encourage you to join us at the banquet, I told her if she couldn't…' Elizabeth said with a little laugh, and Henry experienced once again how his heart could throb regretfully, had he completely ignored this girl all her life?

'Come here Elizabeth' Henry said gesturing her forward shooting Arthur a look and the man tried to stop staring at the crown. Elizabeth came around the desk and Henry stood and held her in a hug, Henry noticed that Arthur seem to grow uncomfortable and mumbled about leaving, which he did. What the difference was between his nieces, Henry didn't understand.

'Sit down Elizabeth' He said and she did as she was told, Henry looked at her with a smile, he felt as if he knew her, he had watched her age until her death, he felt similar to her as well, both of them had nasty tempers, both of them loved splendour, and both of them were involved in the murky circumstances of matrimony and wanting what one can't have. For all of that how Henry felt as he watched as his unsuspecting daughter stare at him without any idea what he had seen, that she had no idea who her father truly was.

'_Elizabeth_… I had always wanted to name a daughter Elizabeth' Henry said smiling at her, Elizabeth nodded with a slight smile but he could see she was ill at ease sitting in front of him under his scrutiny.

'You were named for my mother, and of course an added bonus was that your mother had the opportunity to name you after _her_ mother as well' Henry said cheerfully hoping an awkward silence would not cut their father daughter time. He watched as his thirteen year old daughter's smile struggled to stay perfectly maintained, she nodded gracefully but said nothing. He had such a different relationship with his children, than he had with his own parents. If his father had ever brought up their shared name together Henry had always spat at him that he wished to have been named 'Edward' after his glorious grandfather, Henry remembered such a time he said that when he was seven, of course golden boy Arthur had chimed in by claiming he had wished _he_ had been named Henry like their father, which had cause their father's eyes to gloss with emotion and pride.

That was how it was in his childhood, relaxation, free will to say how he felt, but Henry now looked to his children and realised they were too afraid to say how they felt. He Henry had always knew that his parents may scold him one night, but forgive him the next morning, his own children however knew that his love depended on how they behaved. It was an awful realisation to come to eventually, but what was more painful for Henry was that he had little time to make things right. He looked again to Elizabeth, and not for the first even before Arthur had come here, he wondered what Elizabeth thought about her mother? He could not even try to guess, even Robert Dudley who knew her best probably never knew himself. Sure Elizabeth had confessed to him just before Robin's death of her difficulties between choosing the innocent party, her father or her mother? It had confused her, her whole life, and she would never come to a conclusion. That was why Henry decided it was time to tell Elizabeth the truth, and that it had been he who had been in the wrong.

'Elizabeth' Henry said his voice quivering slightly, she hadn't noticed, her and Anne's eyes looked into his own.

'Yes papa?' She asked with a small smile.

'We need to discuss your mother' Henry finally said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, thanks for the reviews, and so sorry about the long delay. Honestly not long to go for the conclusion of the story and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then Enjoy this chapter and Review!**

* * *

Henry watched as Elizabeth stared at him dumbfounded, her little brow was creased with a frown, and her eyes had narrowed as if in thought.

'I am very sorry papa, I heard something completely different from what you have just say, could you please repeat?' She asked and Henry was caught somewhere between groaning and a need to laugh, it had been hard to finally say those words, and Elizabeth clearly thought her hearing was lost. Henry watched his innocent young daughter grow more and more puzzled by the second, he was sure she and Mary were very alarmed about his mood changes lately, and he dreaded to think how this conversation would play out and what result they would reach at the end. He hadn't forgotten her temper tantrums, and her itch to throw objects at Robin Dudley, and she had _loved_ him.

'We need to discuss your mother' Henry repeated more firmly, he watched as Elizabeth's jaw twitched as if to stop herself from laughing, but he watched as she realised he was deadly serious. Elizabeth demeanour changed immediately, she had always been unsettled around him but she seemed completely over the edge and he watched as she fiddled with her hands, fixed her hair anything but look at him.

'Elizabeth?' Henry called to her dreading this conversation but knowing it was Anne's due for her daughter to know she was not a cheating whore. And he owed it to the daughter he bastardised to show her, who the real bastard was.

'Why?' She asked biting her lip and looking straight in the eyes, Henry opened his mouth but paused, the old selfish monster in him not wanting to tell her, wanting to remain the lately cheery old papa who gave her lands, money, a title and more importantly some love and attention. Would she think he did those things because he felt guilty? Indeed he did feel it, but it was not _because_ of his guilt that he covered her with gifts. He wanted her to know he loved her, and he knew no other way of doing such a thing without lavishing those he cared about with tokens of his esteem.

'Your mother was….a _complicated_ woman' He said slowly, he kept his eyes on Elizabeth's face, she did not react to 'complicated' indeed she seemed not to act much at all.

'She was intemperate, but there was never a dull moment with her' Henry said with a faint smile, he watched as Elizabeth's eyes widened for a second then she kept up her impassive face.

'What has your sister told you about her?' Henry asked in curiosity, Mary would be one of Elizabeth's few speaking sources, Kat Ashley was another but Henry was more interested - and concerned - in her elder's daughter's conduct with her little sister. Henry watched as Elizabeth sat thinking for a moment, with a shrug she replied.

'We haven't spoken about my mother in years' Elizabeth said and Henry nodded another uncomfortable pull at his heartstrings.

'Yes, Mary was very attached to _her_ mother, and naturally when me and your mother kept them apart, Mary was inclined to dislike Anne' Henry said trying hard to remember a conversation he ever had with Anne regarding Mary, he remembered he had often come out of them seething for how Anne wished him to favour Elizabeth over his pearl. Henry realised in retrospect now after so many years, Anne was simply fearing for Elizabeth, as Mary had had sixteen years head start with Henry's affections.

'What has she ever said about Anne?' Henry asked and Elizabeth still playing with her long fingers looked up at him and hesitated.

'I remembered when I was a child, I asked her…. What my mother looked like' Elizabeth said staring off into the past, as Henry's stomach dropped again, she did not know what Anne looked like? He remembered she had a small miniature of Anne, Henry looked around the study and rolled his eyes at his stupidity, of course the girl did not know what her mother looked like, he hadn't exactly put up portraits around the palaces to remind himself of Anne. Come to think of it Henry wasn't sure that any portraits of Anne remained following his anger and her execution, he made a note to enquire from some traitorous courtier. He wondered how Elizabeth had got her hands on her mother's image? He made another mental note to ask the all knowing Arthur later.

'And what did she say?' Henry asked bringing himself and Elizabeth back to the present, Elizabeth glanced up and looked momentarily confused before she regained her composure. He watched as his daughter speak of Mary's information, Henry could imagine it was spoken through gritted teeth.

'She told me that my mother had dark hair, dark eyes…. She told me she was around her height' Elizabeth said in deep thought and Henry nodded, Mary hadn't done the woman justice but it was very… lenient of Mary to say even neutral things about Anne. Henry was about to tell Elizabeth how beautiful Anne was when Elizabeth seemingly caught up in her own tales continued on without looking at him.

'I asked her, it must have been when I was about seven, I asked Mary what my mother was like? Was she kind and caring like Mary had said _her_ mother had been, and Mary said…..' Elizabeth trailed off and Henry sat staring at her.

'What did she say?' He asked in little better than a whisper, Elizabeth turned her eyes to Henry.

'She asked me not to ask her that, she told me to ask someone other than her, as she could never give me the answer I wished to hear, she just _couldn't_ lie, so we do not speak of my mother' Elizabeth said biting her lip, for Henry it was almost worse than watching what he had done to his wives, here he was listening to first hand accounts of what he had done to his children from the very sources. He - through his negligence had created what had once been a kind thoughtful little girl into a bitter young woman with the inability to compromise when she believed she was right. And again he through his own fault and no one else, had allowed Elizabeth to be confronted with this difficulty when she cannot ask her elder sister what her mother had been like. A thought then came to Henry, if he was about to tell Elizabeth the truth about her mother's unjust sentence, should he not… while he was at it, tell Mary that he had also ruled against her mother in a similar unfair manner. Or for Arthur's sake he would just let it rest, indeed Catalina in her time haunting him never told him to tell Mary, maybe Mary staunchly believed in her mother's righteousness, and he need not to tell her as she hadn't believed her mother to be a liar in the first case. As for Christendom? Henry's enemies may have already taken Saint Catherine's side, and his allies probably didn't take his word for it either, no he would just let the matter rest. Henry sighed and looked back to Anne's daughter, how was he to tell her this, again selfishly he began to change his mind, before changing it back again to suit his conscience. He peered into Elizabeth's eyes and he knew he had to tell. This was not about him, it was about Anne, but more importantly it was about Elizabeth. Whether or not he was going to do more damage than ignorance would have, Henry opened his mouth to begin his confession.

'I first saw your mother at a masquerade' Henry began, he watched as his daughter leaned back getting more comfortable. He explained as best as he could how felt when seeing her, he described Anne as being beautiful and charming. Henry could not help note a look of disproval on his daughter's face, he wondered if she was wondering if his wife had been present at the masquerade, or he wondered if she was also thinking if Mary Boleyn had been present. He added that his sister had been there begging him not to marry her to the King of Portugal.

'And you did?' Elizabeth said it was more a statement than a question, Henry bit his lip, he had, poor Margaret. He spoke of several other times at court his eyes had fallen onto Anne Boleyn, he told Elizabeth of the strong love he had for her, leaving out the carnal urges he had felt, how passionate he had wanted her. That was best left unsaid, he did not want to scar the girl any more. He also avoided telling Elizabeth that he offered to make her mother his official mistress, something at the time he thought would be a step up for the daughter of a mere Knight.

'We decided, we wanted to marry one another, we _needed_ to marry one another' Trying to make Anne's ambition and his own need for a son sound far more romantic. Elizabeth did not seem to be fooled by Henry's picture her mother, and she remained sceptical at best but did not seem to be completely disinterested. He spoke how her mother loved the new learning's, how she loved dancing, how she loved the French fashions.

'She was a very amusing woman, clever sarcastic type of humour' Henry said and Elizabeth nodded a thin smile filtering onto her lips.

'I have heard' She simply not bothering to tell him how she heard. Henry paused and looked at her, perhaps she knew about her mother more than he thought and he was wasting both their times. He had planned to speak of his past with her mother, while casually building her up until he confessed his greatest sin against Anne Boleyn.

'She loved all types of music' Henry said and Elizabeth nodded she seemed not to be able to stop herself.

'Such as the Violin' She said with disapproval. Mark Smeaton's face came back to haunt Henry and he grimaced. He had had Smeaton tortured viciously until the man sang untrue words. Henry had once spoken to Charles about the usefulness about torture but Charles had not been one in favour of the method and had pointed out if his limbs had been stretched violently, if each of his toenails were being ripped from his body, he would swear on the bible he was born a Moorish woman if the torturers promised to stop their cruelty. Mark Smeaton had been dragged into the Tower of London, he had been tortured and he swore tearfully that he had known Anne Boleyn carnally. Shoving the poor man's image from his mind, Henry continued to speak about Anne and her love of music without commenting on Elizabeth's remark. He told Elizabeth how very alike she and Anne were, he told her stories of when Anne danced with the King of France, how she loved to present prizes to the victors at Jousts, how she enjoyed hunting with him. Henry paused and looked at Elizabeth, the only way she could possibly try and forgive him was if she understood the difficulties he had faced and how a female monarch did not seem possible, you can only learn from the past but never accurately predict the future. That was unless you had three determined dead wives and a dead pushover brother.

'My father Henry the seventh came from a bastard line, there is no denying that, his mother gave him his claim to the throne but there was no question of her becoming Queen in her own right, and neither was there a question of my mother the Yorkist heiress becoming Queen' Henry said with a slight shrug of the shoulders. His grandmother was an ambitious politically minded woman who was borderline power mad, Elizabeth of York never seemed to care for politics, although she would have enjoyed wearing her own individual gowns and not be forced to co ordinate her clothes to suit her mother in law, like a twin. Henry continued on with his difficult childhood.

'All through my father's reign he was challenged by pretenders, Lambert Simnel pretending to be my mother's cousin the earl of Warwick, Perkin Warbeck pretending to be the duke of York, my mother's brother, and then after my father rid himself of Warbeck and the real Warwick we all thought our dynasty was safe again, until my mother's cousin the earl of Suffolk fled England, to make matters worse my elder brother named Arthur for the legendary king died and I was the sole male heir, my mother died soon after and my father grew more bitter and harder to speak to, even three years before his death there was doubts that I would succeed him, but the wily old man managed to survive long enough to allow me to be adult to be crowned King of England' Henry said and looked to his daughter who seemed to be interested now that they were no longer discussing her mother.

'England would never have accepted a female ruler when I was younger, and when I was married to Catherine of Aragon and we only had a daughter, I believed that England would never accept her as Queen, Catherine did not see a problem, her mother Isabel had ruled Spain, her belief in Mary was extremely palatable' Henry said quietly looking back at his own lack of faith in Mary, and Catherine's trust in her daughter's abilities.

'She adored Mary, Mary was her only living child from the several ones she had given birth to, but I never thought I could leave Mary as my heiress, when Catherine reached her fortieth year, she was known to be past the child bearing age, I was only thirty four myself, and the idea that I would not have a son disturbed me' Henry said pausing remembering his long ago confessions with Thomas Wolsey.

'I had an illegitimate son named Henry, the duke of Richmond, his existence proved I could father a boy, and it was Catherine who could not mother a son, I felt myself waning from Catherine's love, and then came along your mother…' Henry looked to Elizabeth and saw the girl was still listening.

'For six years I tried to get a divorce from the church, I claimed it was wrong of me to marry my brother's widow, as my brother had carnally known my wife and that was the reason for my childlessness' Henry said mentally cringing as he thought of the two children he had at time.

'The funny _or_ tragic thing is that, it was in fact the reverse, I had known your aunt lady Mary Boleyn…..rather well' Henry said and he saw Elizabeth force down a look of revulsion. Henry pressed on.

'I lied about Catherine, she had been a virgin at our wedding, my brother had not known her, and Mary was from a legitimate marriage, however as head of the church of England it was annulled and I married your mother, I crowned her when she was with child, with you, and we all thought you would be the son I longed for' Henry said and Elizabeth chuckled.

'I can only imagine your disappointment' She said darkly, for a moment Henry thought Anne had taken possession of their daughter. He looked long and hard at his daughter struggling with the next words.

'I was' He said truthfully and he watched as his daughter's face fell, as if he had just confirmed what she had always believed but denied.

'But surely you realise now Elizabeth, I am an incredibly selfish man' He said feeling his throat tighten, he urged himself on, his mind casting back to when Elizabeth was a tiny infant cradled in her mother's arms, and he would not look at her.

'Look at what I have done to my family, have I ever spoken to you about my father, my brother and or my sister the Queen of Scots?' Henry asked and Elizabeth frowning shook her head.

'No, because I disliked them, have I ever even spoken to you about my sister the Queen of Portugal?' He asked and Elizabeth shook her head again, and Henry's stomach lurched uncomfortably, for a moment he remembered his childhood how he and Margaret had played always together, he remembered she had been with him all his life until God took her from him when they had fallen out.

'That is because she displeased me, when Mary was born the only reason I was happy with her was due to the fact that she lived, it is not _you_ I was disappointed but with my inability to have a son, you are were a gift I did not value at the time, just as I began to tire of only having one legitimate child, and a daughter at that' Henry tried to explain reasonably, he was comforted slightly by the fact that Elizabeth wasn't the type inclined to fall to pieces in despair, which was why he would never tell Mary this little story.

'What has this all to do with my mother?' Elizabeth asked dragging him back to the promise he had made when he had told her to sit down.

'This is the hardest part to tell you' Henry said quietly, he wondered briefly if he should hold her hand or gently rub her back while he told her that he cruelly had her mother incarcerated in the tower of London, and then subsequently beheaded. He had never been good at giving bad news, when telling Catherine their son had died in infancy he had not been able to look her in the eye, as he tearfully had his head in his hands. While meeting Anne after her miscarriage he had been horrible to her, forcing himself to blame her so the pain was less, but then she hysterically blamed him and he felt the pain ten times as strong.

He tried to remember watching someone in his life telling another person bad news, his mind conjured up the image of his parents coming into the royal nursery together at Greenwich to inform him, Margaret and Mary that their brother had died at Ludlow Castle. Henry remembered his mother had clutched fiercely onto his father's hand, his father's voice had shook and his eyes constantly went from one child to the other. Henry had heard from Charles of the rumours, who had learned it from a Spanish courtier, Henry hadn't been shocked, but he remembered his sisters had been. Mary as typical to her deposition had wailed and ran into her mother's arms, Henry remembered his mother had gripped Mary in a hug while gently shushing her, Henry remembered watching his father rub Margaret's back gently. Henry also remembered when his father had looked up from his hug with Mary and glare at his tearless only surviving son. Henry looked back to his daughter, awkwardly he rose from his chair and came around to Elizabeth, he took her hand knowing that there was quite a difference between his parent's bad news and his own and Elizabeth will most likely flinch from his touch.

'Your mother had been a very flirty woman, I had liked that before I was married to her, but when she was my wife, it took her some time to remember that she was married to a very jealous man, she had been close to Mark Smeaton, but not as close as she's remembered for, she had flirted with Sir Henry Norris but had no true love for him, her brother George and she had been close, but they had never carnally known each other' Henry said softly regret dripping in his words, his daughter looked up at him her eyes wide, her mouth open in surprise.

'I fell in love with Jane Seymour, and your mother had failed in her great promise to give me a son, so when her enemies began to point out more and more how flirty she was, a fact that I was well aware of, I let them encourage me, I allowed myself to see what I wanted to see, _I_ decided to send her to the tower, _I_ organised a trial _I_ knew she would be sentenced to be guilty and _I_ allowed her to be charged with adultery with those men who had been her friends and her brother, and a week after I allowed her to be executed, I married Jane, and months later I finally had my son, the end seemed to justify the means' Henry said pained as Elizabeth slipped her hands from his. He did not ask her to forgive him, it was too much of a sin, and too much to place on her. He gauged her face to guess what she was thinking, but it was hard feat, his daughter even this young was cleverly trained in hiding her thoughts. She was pale, but then again she was always pale. Her face was hard in thought, her lip was quivering. Her fists were clutched tightly. Finally she looked up at him but she seemed at a loss for words. Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief.

'You purposely had my mother killed' She said breathlessly and Henry couldn't speak and found nodding his head to be impossible.

'Why did you not just divorce her, like you did with Mary's mother?' Elizabeth asked desperately, her temper was starting to flare out, he saw her eye a jug of ale he had rested on his desk, and he fleetingly thought she would reach over and throw it at him.

'My mother could have lived in a damp old house like you sent Catherine of Aragon to' Elizabeth said standing up as if she could not tolerate looking up at him anymore.

'Catherine was dead, it would be too untidy to have another wife lingering in the background, and another daughter who could threaten my next heir' Henry managed to say, Elizabeth's face tightened.

'How _could_ you?' Elizabeth asked her voice breaking, and Henry's lip quivered as he tried to reply.

'Mary told me once you lost your mother as a boy, she had said it had been a painful ordeal for you, as your father had always been distant with you' She said and Henry nodded a part of him wondering where Mary learned that. He watched as she took the crown from her head, looked at it in distaste and slammed it down on her his desk.

'And yet you would take away the mother of your daughters for your own selfish gain, you took Mary away from her mother, a mother who clearly adored her, who stood up for her when her _own _father bastardised her, and then you took away my mother before I could even remember her, I don't even remember her smiling at me, I don't remember her laugh, all I remembered is her scared voice, and I remember her crying, Mary might still be wounded from losing her mother but at least she has happy memories you took away my mother before I could have my own' Elizabeth said her voice rising with each word. Henry said nothing and stared at her, the reference to his own mother was not lost, and even now he felt the pain of her death.

'I know' Henry said nodding, he did know, he knew how much pain he had put his daughters through.

'I don't even know what my mother looked like' Elizabeth said softly, Henry saw she was speaking to herself, he opened his mouth attempting to tell her what she looked like with more details but his daughter looked up at him.

'_Well_ at least you have your son' Elizabeth spat at him, with that she turned on her heels and strode out from the study, whilst slamming the door with a shuddering slam. Henry shaken from his encounter went back to his desk. He heard a muffled discussion beyond the door and Henry remembered Arthur had said he'd wait outside. He closed his eyes drowning out the sound of the voices rising, it was no argument but Henry thought he could hear some tears. With his eyes closed he saw Anne Boleyn's face, not her laugh, or her smile, but he saw her scared face realising the man she had married was more brutal than she thought. He saw Elizabeth in Anne's arms and he wished again he had assured his tiny three year old daughter not to be afraid of him. Henry didn't hear his brother come back into the room, and therefore jumped in surprise when Arthur spoke.

'I did not think you had the moral courage for that' Arthur said shaking his head, Henry scowled and shrugged, he wished he hadn't. Henry was about to speak when the study door opened and bashed Arthur in the back, his brother yelped and was pushed forward and Henry inwardly smiled at his face. Looking like thunder, and ignorant of injuring her favourite uncle Mary stood in front of Henry's desk.

'Elizabeth has just told me' Mary said looking shaken from the revelation that the devil had been unjustly dealt with. Impressed at the speed of Elizabeth telling her woes, Henry nodded unable to look at Mary also, he really wished to return to his room and wallow in self pity.

'Is it true, Anne Boleyn had been innocent' Mary said in shock, she looked to Arthur who was rubbing his shoulder and he nodded at her. Mary turned to her father.

'But you _loved_ her!' She said furiously, it was amazing at how she could make the word 'loved' sound so disgusting and Henry sighed, he was not able for anymore of this.

'You got rid of my mother for _her_' Mary said angrily, and Henry nodded slightly, they reached the bone of Mary's anger.

'What do you want me to say Mary?' Henry asked tired and sad, he had been made such good progress with them lately, he had not ever imagined that it would be nice to be friends with his children.

'Sometimes I think I learn to understand you, then you do something I am in dark once again' Mary said shaking her head.

'Mary my aim with all my wives was to have son and heir, you mother's sons died in infancy, I lied and tried to divorce her, Anne failed to deliver a son she said she would give and I brutally dealt with that, Jane gave me a son, but she was taken from me, Anne of Cleves, Katherine Howard, Kate…. They've been for a duke of York' Henry said and Mary remained silent staring at him. The study door opened again, and Edward quietly came in, all eyes turned to him and he looked at his father.

'Elizabeth has been saying the most ridiculous thing' He said puffing his chest in self importance, his coronet still on his golden head.

'What has she told you? You're just a _boy_' Mary asked alarmed and Henry in spite of himself smiled sadly at Mary's tendency to be maternal with her brother, Edward looked at her with irritation, like he would in the future that Henry had seen.

'I am not just a _boy_, I am the prince of Wales' Edward snapped at her straightening his back.

'_Boy_! Listen to your sister' Henry said more harshly than he intended, Edward looked at him in shock but grew silent at once, Mary did not even look her father's way, her voice became more gentle.

'What did Elizabeth say?' She asked and Edward glanced to Henry first before speaking.

'She was crying about her mother, the adulterous wanton, she was saying how she had been "Stolen" away from her, she is never usually like this, she was lamenting how she did not even know what her mother looked like' He finished as both Mary and Henry looked rather guiltily.

'She is acting rather foolish' Edward muttered, before Mary or Henry could chide him Arthur nodded and agreed,

'She is not acting how a Christian princess ought to' Arthur said with a trace of amusement, Henry thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Mary's lips, and wondered how she knew of the private joke he and Arthur shared. They all fell silent in the study in thought.

'_Do_ you have a portrait of her?' Arthur asked curiously and Henry snapped his face to look to his brother.

'I was going to ask _you_ about that' Henry said miserably.

'As far as I'm aware when the household travels, it takes some portraits, but they never throw one away, we have a portrait on Richard III, and he was a vile creature' Mary said and Arthur smiled, Henry began to rise from his chair glad they were in Whitehall.

'She's right, father used to keep the unwanted portraits separate, I followed his example' Henry said remembering that when he took Whitehall from Wolsey, he had some dubious portraits brought here. And thankfully that was where they were now, and they made their way to the rooms where they were located.

'How did you find that portrait of Richard III?' Arthur asked with a soft smile, Henry shook his head to himself, what was Arthur's fascination with Mary? He watched as Mary smiled at Arthur.

'Myself and my friends Margaret, Eleanor and Frances when we were younger had been told about the Princes in the Towers, and we decided to locate the portrait of Richard III to see if he really had a hunchback and all the other horrible stories of him' Mary said with a fond smile, Henry guessed she was smiling as it was before she turned 11 and he ruined her life. Arthur nodded.

'I remember when I was a boy me and mysister learned of the princes in the towers and we went around the tower itself trying to find them' Arthur said with a bittersweet smile.

'I take it you did not find them?' Henry asked dryly and Arthur chuckled. A knowing grin spread on Mary's face.

'What were you doing in the Tower of London _Sir Edmund_?' She asked but looked away still smiling as if she hadn't expected an answer, Arthur smiling himself said nothing. They made their way in silence and a thought occurred to Henry.

'Do you have a portrait of your mother Mary?' Henry asked, Mary looked at him like she was torn between answering him spitefully or obediently.

'No' She said stiffly, Henry looked at Edward.

'Do you want a portrait of your mother Edward?' Henry asked and Edward frowned.

'I have several' He replied in confusion. They walked in relative silent but every now and then along the corridor Edward would pose a question. What they were doing? Why they were doing it? When would they be joining the banquet again? Finally they came to where the rejected royal collection was stored, Henry dismissed the attendants, and led his daughter, son, and brother inside.

'You two know what she looks like' Henry said to Arthur and Mary who nodded, Edward glanced at all the portraits lined up together. Edward went over and began to look through the portraits.

'What _did_ she look like?' Edward asked curiously, most probably imagining a pale golden haired beauty.

'Black hair' Mary said

'Black eyes' Arthur added, Henry thought he heard Mary mutter 'Black Heart' but decided not to question her.

'Pale complexion' Henry said and Edward glanced around his shoulder with a face.

'Sounds beautiful' He said sarcastically and Arthur chuckled at him. They all individually went to work searching for Anne Boleyn. Edward and Mary had a question some times regarding a portrait. Henry had to tell them each time who a person was, King John, Henry IV, Richard III, and Richard II. Mary and Edward seemed to have become distracted that they were there for Elizabeth, as they admired the portraits and examined their family tree in their minds.

'Who is this?' Edward asked pointing to portrait of a young man, Henry smiled.

'That is me in 1509 when I became King' Henry said then wondered why his portrait was separated from the usual collection, he would later scold the attendants. The boy said nothing and turned his attention to finding Anne Boleyn.

'Is this you again?' Mary asked holding a portrait of a young man dressed in red, with a red hat, with reddish blonde hair, his hands presented oddly as if holding something that was no longer visible. Henry fought a smile.

'That is my brother Arthur' Henry said and Mary's eyes slid to the man next to her as Arthur himself smiled.

'He is very handsome' Arthur said and Henry shook his head.

'The artist is always kind to the sitter' Henry teased and Arthur chuckled.

'Why is he holding his hands like that?' Edward asked. Henry shrugged as Mary frowned in confusion.

'That is a copy from his original portrait' Arthur said and they looked at him, including Henry his mind was not what it used to be.

'This copy was painted around 1516, in the original now gone, in his hand was a gilliflower the symbolism of fertility, _well_ …. you can't have that hanging around while his widow is married to his brother' Arthur said chuckling, Edward folded his lead and chuckled like him but probably did not understand what _fertility _actually meant. That was a conversation Henry was glad he would get away with, he still shuddered thinking when his father had sat _him _down for _the talk_. Mary turned her head back to the portrait and stared at her mother's first husband, an unreadable look on her face.

'She swore to me she didn't' Mary said quietly, Edward was out of earshot. Henry and Arthur turned and looked at her, her face still staring at the portrait.

'He does not look sickly, I don't remember her saying he _was_ sickly, but she swore to me and I believed her' Mary said and Henry put his hand on her shoulder.

'And she was telling the truth' He admitted and Mary closed her eyes and smiled. She shook her head, then shook his hand from her shoulder. Henry pulled his hand away from her, awkwardly letting it hang by his side, fighting to ignore her rejection.

'Funny life it isn't it' Mary said gently placing the portrait of her uncle back where she found it. Henry waited to hear her out.

'Life is full of "what if's", what if my elder brother the duke of Cornwall survived, what if I had been born a boy, what if my father changed his mind and remained with my mother, I have never asked what if, _this_ young man had survived' Mary said looking back at his portrait.

'I suppose I would not be here' Mary said in thought, Henry remembered what Catalina had said to him, how if given the choice she would rather Mary over ten sons. The idea that Catalina would never have Mary was unimaginable.

'No you would be her daughter always' Henry said sounding very sure.

'Are you suggesting her mother would play away from her husband with her brother in law?' Arthur asked with a slight grin, Mary did not look offended and laughed. Henry shook his head his own smile on his tired face.

'No I am saying, there could never be a Catalina of Aragon without a Mary Tudor' Henry said shrugging, it was in Gods hands how things worked.

'You mean for me then to be the daughter of King Arthur?' Mary asked chuckling, Henry smiled and Arthur grimaced but that same look was in his eye whenever he looked at her. It dawned on Henry why Arthur favoured Mary, perhaps Arthur could not help but look at her, the daughter of the wife he always assumed he would spend his life with, and perhaps he could not help but look at her like she was the daughter he never had the chance to have. They quietly turned away from each other and resumed their search for Anne Boleyn's face. Edward hooted suddenly causing Henry to jump, he had never been on edge like this before in his life, maybe it had to do with his talk with Elizabeth.

'Is this Anne Boleyn?' Edward asked excitedly, Mary scoffed.

'That's _my_ mother!' She said sounding very offended. Edward shrugged.

'It said _the Queen _on it' He defended as Mary strode forward to claim her mother's portrait.

'She was quite a catch' Arthur said and Henry replied with a grunt and a nod.

'I thought you said _my _mother was the most beautiful woman you ever saw' Edward said indigently. Henry paused considering his options as Mary and Edward looked at him.

'Well truthfully _my _mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen' He said his children looked away and Arthur chuckled silently.

'Nice save brother' Henry smiled, Mary held her mother's portrait close to her, Henry recognised it as the work of Lucas Hornebolte.

'I shall show Philipp this' Mary said with a smile, and Henry nodded.

'He would like to see her, where is the groom to be?' Henry asked and Mary smiled.

'He's having his robes fitted' She said with excitement and Henry smiled at her, Edward hooted again and they turned their attention to the boy as he held up a portrait in triumph. He held up the portrait of Anne Boleyn. Henry smiled, Arthur clapped and Mary cringed.

'I still will never like her' Mary swore stubbornly, Henry was about to rebuke her when Arthur put his hand on her shoulder.

'You do not have to like her, but you have to respect that she is the mother of your dear sister' He said with a smile and Mary as always was won over by him. They watched as Edward examined his mother's predecessor.

'She is a bit scary' He said and Mary laughed, her smile directed at Edward was glowing. Henry went over staring at the portrait he took from his sons hands, guilt coursing through his veins as Anne Boleyn stared back at him from the canvas. He held the portrait and looked at the woman he had been deeply in love with to the point of obsession.

'Father?' Mary called to him and Henry tore his eyes away from Anne's, the artist had done them some justice, but Henry had preferred the living things, Anne's eyes had always been deep and alluring, one of the many things which added to her overall charm. Henry turned to Mary and tried to hand her the portrait of Anne. Mary managed not to flinch but looked at her father questioningly.

'You need to give this to Elizabeth' Henry said and Mary looked for a moment about to argue with him.

'Mary, Elizabeth has no mother, and she is not happy with me, and she most probably will never forgive me for what I have done, and I do not blame her, I want you to give it to you, you have treated her well, and you should continue to treat her well, you give her the portrait and promise even as she comes to look more and more like her mother that you will remember she is your little sister' Henry said and Mary held out her hand and Henry put the portrait into them.

'Edward will you keep that safe for me' She said jerking her head to her own mother's portrait and the boy nodded taking it up in his arms. Mary looked back to Henry and nodded once and turned and left the room, Edward following behind. Henry turned to look at his brother in surprise.

'I didn't mean for her to go and do it now!' He said with a shrug. He and Arthur left the room and made their way back to his privy chamber. He was greeted by the sight of his wife as he attempted to enter his rooms. Arthur again drifted off sensing a husband/wife moment.

'Elizabeth has just told me' Kate said and Henry ignored her, he made his way over to his chair near the fire clicking his fingers at a groom to light it. Kate had the good sense to wait until the groom was gone before continuing.

'It cannot be true Henry, you would not have done such a thing' She said bending over to help take off his heavy boots.

'Evidently…..' He said gesturing his hand towards his _sixth_ wife.

'It seems I have' Kate shook her head.

'Elizabeth was in tears telling me, why did you tell her?' She asked and Henry frowned.

'That way she can hate me, but accept her mother as an innocent party' Henry defended and Kate pulled a blanket over him, and stoked the flames of the fire.

'I cannot change the past, but at least she can continue on in her life no longer with uncertainty' He sighed sadly, Kate looked at him.

'And it's true' She said in disbelief, Henry nodded averting his eyes away from her. His wife did not speak for a few minutes, they both sat with the silence hanging over them.

'You have changed Henry' She said softly and he shrugged.

'Dying men often sing their black hearts out before their time comes to an end' He said and was glad that Kate didn't pretend otherwise.

'But you can, that's the main thing, you want Elizabeth to know her mother had not committed adultery, you want her to have a better understanding of lady Anne, you got Philipp back for Mary….' Kate trailed off, a look of worry was in her eye when she looked up at him.

'Why do you not want Tom to marry me?' Kate asked almost nervously, Henry looked to her sadly.

'He will do you harm, he does love you, but he will do you harm' Henry said but shrugged, he had done all he can for her, the ball was in her court now. Kate never replied but he could tell she was in deep thought.

'Are you excited for tomorrow?' She asked turning her back to him, missing his hands shooting upwards to his chest clutching it in pain.

* * *

**A/N: I've actually no idea where Henry kept his royal collection, and if they were all kept together, so apologises if that's historically inaccurate.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Again a big thank for the reviews, here's Mary's wedding finally, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Panic seized him, this pain was unlike the sharp painful stabs he had felt before, it was brutal, and all consuming, his breath caught in his throat, his fear heightened as he struggled to breathe, this was it the moment he would die. All he could think of was that he would not have a chance to say goodbye to his children, he gasped for a breath barely aware that Kate had come back to him panicking, he thought he heard her shouting as he rasped for air. He closed his eyes seeing black, he could hear a commotion take place around, they pushed him back on his bed, shouting growing louder in his hearing, there were people everywhere, but doing nothing, his lungs hurt from the lack of air as his heart constricted. He found himself almost overcome by the darkness until he felt a cool hand touch his own, as soon as it came, the pain was gone. Henry breathed in deeply, feeling Kate's small hand rub his cheek gently, she muttered to him, that all would be well.

He gazed dizzyingly around him, hearing their low mutterings become clearer and clearer. His private privy chamber was full to the brim with courtiers, privy councillors, spiritual leaders and his household servants. Henry frowned wondering where they had all come from, had they been hiding behind his curtains? Each and everyone of them were an unwelcome sight, but he had lost the energy to bark at them to leave. On his right Kate was seated and she annoyingly kept rubbing his face, agitated that her hand kept almost blocking his vision, he tried to shake her off but she seemed to think he was having another seizure. To Henry's left stood his brother. Arthur was trying very hard and failing miserably to look worried, confused and concerned, when in fact he did not really care if Henry died today or tomorrow. The physician went about asking ridiculous questions, and pestering him with some prodding, and stated he was concerned about Henry's health. When the physician stopped and ordered bed rest - there was nothing else he could so - Henry sent him off with a wave.

Henry took deep breathes breathing in air, as he asked Kate to order everyone out of the room except for Arthur and…. just in case two familiar faces which were Stephen Gardiner and Thomas Cranmer who looked eager to fight to the death on giving Henry his last rites. Surprised at seeing the archbishop of Canterbury, Henry looked at Cranmer and attempting to ask, where he had gone to? Cranmer seemed to interpret Henry's surprised face for joy and the man now with rapidly greying hair smiled eagerly.

'Your majesty how are you feeling?' The Archbishop of Canterbury asked as Gardiner stood next to Cranmer and Henry glared at them both as they rubbed shoulder to shoulder close to him. The door of the chamber was burst open without warning. Striding in with a rare determined blazing look on her face, Henry proudly saw his daughter, and her lapdog Philipp quick on her heels. They both physically calmed when they saw Henry and Mary came towards her father standing beside Arthur and took his free hand, Philipp remained at the foot of the bed holding on to one of the wooden poster's, as Gardiner and Cranmer stood next to Kate. Henry's eyes turned to her.

'How are you feeling father?' She asked and Henry smiled softly at her delighted to hear real concern in her voice, and caressed her hand with his thumb gently.

'I thought I would not get to say goodbye to you' He managed to whisper, clutching her hand a little tighter, he saw his daughter gasp gently and he could see the forming of tears in her eyes. Henry was greatly relieved he had gotten Philipp of Bavaria, as the man seemed to sense his future wife's change in mood and came towards his bride and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave Henry a small sympathetic smile. The mood was soiled somewhat when Mary took in her surroundings smiling at her stepmother and uncle, a curt nod to Gardiner, before her eyes landed on Thomas Cranmer. Henry watched as his still bitter daughter gritted her teeth, remembering her mother's fate in a certain divorce.

Henry remembered Cranmer's own fate under Mary and with a wave of sympathy for the unsuspecting man, he muttered to Kate to get one of the grooms to stop the fire in the fireplace, he did not want to think of what may come to pass if Mary continues down her dark path. Pushing the thoughts of 'bloody Mary' from mind, he turned his attention back to his pearl. He wanted to look at his daughter the way he saw her, she was not and would never be 'bloody Mary' to him, she was his little pearl. And as she turned to rub his head, she maintain her grip on his hand and whisper how everything would be well, he hoped and prayed that the hate and bitterness would unleash itself from within her, let go of her and she would live a happier life, that this kind gentle child he fathered - possibly the most gently child he ever had - would not be known horribly as 'bloody Mary'.

'Mary….' He rasped squeezing her hand to bring her attention back to him, she looked down and Henry smiled softly at her.

'Let go of your anger… be more forgiving' He said catching a big gulp of breathe, he saw his daughter frown in confusion.

'I am not angry with anyone' She said and Henry held her hand a little tighter.

'You are angry with yourself' He whispered, and Mary looked at him stunned, he had seen her thanks to Arthur, he had seen her angry that she had been born a daughter, while normally Henry might raise a suspicious eyebrow over such a thing, he understood her disappointment. Mary was blaming herself for her mother's exile, for his and Catalina's divorce, for the religious changes in England. Looking back over her life, and seeing her future he could not blame her for how she was now. Putting aside for a moment she comes from a long line of Spanish fanatics, the reformed faith came through England influenced by his decision to cut from Rome, due to his need for a divorce, due to her being born a girl - a too kind and gentle little girl - and not a sturdy son he had wanted. Perhaps it was simplifying the nature of the changes in the church, and her own assumptions in her head, but just in case Henry wanted to cover all his bases.

It was not hard to see that in many ways her hatred of the reform faith may also stem from the fact that it bastardised her, and deemed her mother a harlot who had lived in sin with her own brother in law for four and twenty years. Add back in her devout nature she inherited through her Spanish blood and her grandparent's legacy with the Spanish inquisition and it was a dangerous combination. To every great leader, there was often a dark blemish often lit up by continuous talk. Henry II and his fallout with his greedy sons, the magnificence of Henry V and his conquest and his inability to father a proper heir who in the end lost everything and more, Isabel and Fernando the idols of Christendom with their inquisition. Henry wondered what his dark spot would be? Six wives? Three emotional damaged children? Otherwise bar a few executions he believed he had done fine - kingly-wise. He looked back to Mary as her eyes softened as she also came out of her own thoughts just in time as he came out of his own.

'I will try' She promised and Henry smiled, it grew wider as Mary put her free arm around her future husband's waist.

'Are…. - are you too ill to attend my wedding, shall we stall?' Mary asked hesitatingly and Henry smiled, he did not want to die and her still unmarried, he wanted to be able to say to her Spanish side of the family that at least in the end he married her to a very nice man.

'You shall not stall it, you have been waiting for this big day a long time, it will stop for nothing, I want you a married woman tomorrow' He said and Mary nodded with a smile. As Mary and Philipp looked into one another's eyes, and Cranmer, Gardiner and Kate had a hissing spat with one another, Henry glanced to his brother for confirmation that there would be another tomorrow. Henry wasn't sure what Arthur's combined, wink, nod and jerk of his head meant exactly, but he took it for a 'yes'. Thankfully Cranmer and Gardiner gradually grew bored, and realised their would be no immediate fighting over the King's soul and left Henry with his family. Henry lay in bed as he and Philipp were able to have their first real discussion as Kate and Mary talked over the wedding details, and Arthur excused himself once again. It turned out Henry and Philipp had quite a few things in common with Henry, as the latter listened to Philipp describe what he called 'real' Bruges, or 'real' Paris. Philipp had lived in taverns or inns, travelling from town to town and seemed to genuinely enjoy consorting with the commons. He insisted he had learned more about France from the French peasants than he had in the cultured court of King Francis.

The man was an adventurer and Henry had always liked people like that. Henry lay back enjoying Phillip's accounts on his travels around Spain as another visitor came into his room. Henry craned his neck past Philipp to see his daughter Elizabeth slowly coming towards the bed, she still looked as upset as he had last seen her. Philipp stopped mid sentence and turned to look at Elizabeth, he stood and bowed to her, then turned and bowed to Henry and moved away towards Mary who had stood up with Kate and were quietly all making their out the door, patting Elizabeth on the shoulder. Finally it was Henry and Elizabeth, he watched as his daughter with a dishevelled appearance put a wisp of her red hair behind her ear, he could see her cheeks were stilling drying from the tears she had spilt. She came towards the bed but said nothing, he said nothing either holding his breath, which considering the circumstances was not a very wise thing to do. He watched as her eyes trailed the length of him taking in his weakened state, he would give his right leg to know what she was thinking, his left leg had been useless since an ulcer formed on it.

'Mary gave me the portrait, she promised we'd discuss my mother in more detail' Elizabeth said emotionless, he said nothing but nodded.

'We…. We could talk about her if you like' He said slightly concerned about what tales Mary would speak about. Elizabeth leaned against the poster of Henry's bed, wrapping her arms around the wooden pole almost in a hug.

'I am not sure I want to discuss her….' Elizabeth said quietly and Henry nodded his face showing his understanding but his mind clueless to why Elizabeth now decided this.

'Mary hates her, always will, so do many members of court, and you her husband…..- _well_ depending on which story you believe….. Had her beheaded… of course you kindly allowed for a swordsman and not an axe, but it does make me wonder… what sort of woman she was to earn such hatred' Elizabeth said and Henry opened his mouth to protest but Elizabeth held up her hand to him and he clamped his mouth shut.

'Think about it father…. As coldly as you say you were towards her in her final moments, to publicly humiliate her, you drag yourself into it, you proclaimed yourself cuckolded, you must have hated her to insult yourself, she must had been easy to dislike'

'You are quite like her' Henry said cringing with his bad choice of words as his daughter looked at him with a frown. Henry attempted to lean up to explain and began coughing, he felt his daughter reach his side instantly and push him back down.

'Lay back, you must regain your strength' She muttered, he allowed her to push him back but would not allow her to take her hand out from his.

'Your mother was ambitious, she was clever, and she was brimming with charm, for her you either loved her or hated her, had I not set my sights on her, who knows what would have happened, she may have married a noblemen and lived a charming life as a courtier, a patron of the arts, of the reformed faith, but instead I dangled the crown of England to her, and she with a little push in my direction was seduced by the idea of being Queen of England by the power if promised' Henry said and pointed to a cup of water which his daughter picked up and allowed him to drink, holding it at his mouth as his dry throat cried for some relief. Finished his daughter put the cup back on the table, and listened to him as he continued.

'When you are in a position of power, you must do all you can to remain in it, your mother did no true thing different than others before you, she was in a difficult position, my point is Elizabeth, that the road to success and power is not always a kind one, it can be brutal, and when you obtain it, you realise how fragile your position was, my father himself is a prime example, he beat off pretenders to his throne, he was not a bad man, but he does not live in the good memory of people, he executed the harmless earl of Warwick for few reasons except his blood line, my made enemies, his predecessor Richard III had made enemies for his journey to power, Edward IV made enemies with his, the difference with your mother is that like Richard III, she died and no one sang her praises, it will be up to you to preserve her memory, and make her proud for mothering you, and I would say with all my heart that you make her proud' Henry said and Elizabeth noted biting her lip.

'She loved you dearly, from the moment of your birth you evoked in her intense love and a desire to protect you, protect you from harm from others, and you taught her what wrongs she had done, something having a son would not have shown her, perhaps she finally learned as she cradled you what her rival Catherine of Aragon had felt every time she looked at her own daughter and may have felt like and perhaps she felt guilty about both of them, and it is the ability of guilt and recognising wrongs which make us good people' Henry said and Elizabeth nodded, he saw her eyes being tearful again but she was no Mary, she would fight them off. Closing his eyes and remembering the scene, and the enormous regret he felt over his part in it, Henry spoke to Elizabeth.

'She was humbled enough by her actions in the end she tried to make amends, did you know when she was in the tower one of her last request was that one of her ladies would go to your sister Mary and apologise for all that she had done to her, she had no advantage to gain from that choice, she did so because she felt sadden by her choices and how they affected Mary, that does not seem to me a hideous villainous woman, unfortunately I see this now too late, but it is never too late for you' Henry said and Elizabeth finally smiled at him.

'I did not know about that, Mary never said..' Elizabeth said staring away from Henry, it seemed to cheer her that her mother had attempted to apologise to Mary. Elizabeth loved Mary, to know her mother had treated her sister wrongly must be uncomfortable, and Henry hoped he had eased some discomfort from her. Henry smiled, perhaps Mary would confirm to Elizabeth what Henry saw, and maybe they might hopefully bond a little over it. Elizabeth looked back at him.

'You are dying aren't you' He said and Henry nodded, she nodded to herself.

'I thought so, you have not been well in months' She muttered, Henry smiled at how clever she was.

'Well you figured it out much sooner than I had' He said patting her hands. They remained in comfortable silence for a moment, his daughter helped him sip some more water.

'May I ask one thing of you Elizabeth?' Henry asked and Elizabeth looked back to him, he hesitated for a moment.

'Obviously I do not expect it now, but perhaps some time in the future when you have accepted what I have told you today, my part in your mother's death….. Perhaps you may finally forgive me' Henry said, he watched as Elizabeth mulled it over in her mind, he interrupted her thoughts.

'If not for me, then please for yourself, it does no good to carry around a grudge and hatred' He said to her and she nodded after a moment, perhaps she thought of Mary herself.

'One day…..' She promised, and he smiled content even though today was not that day. Elizabeth and he had concluded a truce, one day she promised their would be peace, he could happily leave the world knowing Mary was provided for, and had forgiven the wrong to her, and Elizabeth was more knowledgeable, and she would one day be able to forgive him also. He believed he had done right by Edward, and the boy seemed more happy these days than Henry had ever seen him.

'Are you excited for your sister's wedding?' Henry asked and he saw Elizabeth smile and nodded.

'I rather like Philipp, he and I went hawking yesterday' She informed Henry who hoped she didn't intend to like Philipp _too_ much. He chased away that thought, there was too much of an age gap between Elizabeth and Philipp, they would look repulsing together quite like how he looked with Katherine Howard. As there was, there was already an age gap between Mary and Philipp, and she wasn't getting any younger. Philipp was ten years older than Mary in his early forties, actually he was roughly the same age as Thomas Seymour which would not have stopped Elizabeth. Henry was still rather curious on her stance on marriage and children.

'What of you Elizabeth, shall I betroth you to someone?' He asked with a teasing smile, but curious if he should shove Robert Dudley and Elizabeth together. Elizabeth gave him a polite smile but shook her head.

'I shall not marry' She insisted and Henry smiled amused but knowing full well if she put her mind on it, she would remain unmarried, which he thought… perhaps….. As she angrily attacked Lettice Knollys, and spoke so softly to little illegitimate Rob Dudley that…. She may have regretted it in the end.

'Oh it is not so bad, look how happy Mary is' He said and he watched as his daughter seemed to take his words in, he saw her smile softly and nod.

'Yes…. He will be a nice husband, he dotes on her' Elizabeth said admiringly

'He follows her around a lot' She added in thought sounding impressed with her sister, Henry knew one day if things remained the same she would be able to wrap Robert Dudley around her little finger without him realising it.

'And what of children?' He asked teasing her, he honestly wanted her to experience the joys of parenting he was only allowing himself to enjoy in his dying days. She shuffled a little on the bed where she was sitting next to him.

'I do not know, I suppose I may have children if I choose to have a husband, it may not be so bad' She said sounding doubtful. Henry was disappointed when a knock on his door came and in came the remainder of his family once again, Mary, Philipp, Kate followed by little Edward who looked at his father in concern. Elizabeth managed to take her hand out of his and rose up from the bed and came around to the rest of them. Elizabeth stood next to her sister, and he watched with an elevated heart at how Elizabeth put her arm through her sisters, and they stood linked in front of him as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to be so close together. Mary opened her mouth and after a quick glance to Kate spoke.

'The archbishop of Canterbury and the bishop of Winchester wish to perform the last rites' She told him and Henry rolled his eyes.

'I am not quite there yet' He scoffed merely judging the fact that Arthur was no where around, although they did not actually discuss how his death would take place. Would Henry die and Arthur vanish from the room the moment it happened? Or would Arthur quietly leave without a word …. and not tell Henry what was about to happen? Leaning up slightly panicked and alarming his family he demanded them to find his brother.

'Find Arthur!' He almost shouted as Kate and Mary wrested him to lean back and calm down as an alarmed Edward rushed out the door without a word. Elizabeth stood nearby a bewildered Philipp and Henry in his panic and just above Mary and Kate's shushing could hear Philipp ask, Who was Arthur? They managed to calm Henry slightly by assuring them Arthur was on his way, and Philipp remained confused.

'But _who _is he?' He muttered to Elizabeth who shrugged but a coy smile was on her face. A few moments later Henry's whose fear of death he realised he was still not fully accepting was relieved when his brother came through the door looking dishevelled with Edward dragging him by the elbow.

'I have him father' Edward told Henry as Arthur started laughing as Edward let go of his iron grip on Arthur.

'What is it?' Arthur asked Henry having calmed himself.

'Where did you go?' Henry asked worried enough to forget his brother could not answer such questions in front of the family who were listening closely.

'I was telling my wife the wedding was tomorrow - although there was no point, she reminded me I already told her, and she would not forget such an important moment, and then she would not stop talking, about dresses, her hair…..' Arthur rambled on for a moment or two ranting about 'his wife' as Henry digested that Catalina would be making an appearance at her daughter's wedding…. Well the more the merrier as they say. He glanced to Mary who had a stricken surprised look across her face, and Elizabeth and Kate gaped at each other as Edward examined his fingernails and Philipp scratched his growing beard with disinterest.

'May I be excused father?' Edward asked yawning and Henry nodded, the boy came to him and hugged him.

'You have a very important role tomorrow, you must get your sleep' Henry said to the little boy who would escort his elder sister to St Paul's.

'I'm getting married!' Mary said suddenly in surprise, the reality was only hitting her now, Kate patted her on the back whether in congrats or sympathy neither Henry or Philipp could tell as they smiled at them.

'I know I knew about it, but with what's been happening with your illness, it has been side tracked from my mind, I'm getting married!' Mary said in a typical bride to be fashion of awe and panic. Edward bowed to them all, and excused himself, he left but Kate called to him and turned to Henry.

'You must excuse me your majesty, I wish to put him to bed' Kate said fondly and Henry smiled.

'I thank you Kate, you have mothered him lovingly' He said and kissed her cheek, he held her close to him for a moment, and whispered into her ear.

'Be careful who you chose, and when you do be careful who you allow him around' He muttered, he watched as she stayed close to him for a moment in surprise, she pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, concern but understanding looked back at them, she kissed his forehead and moved away from him.

'Come along Edward' She said as he went to her and took her hand, they bid the rest of the room goodnight and left the room.

'I should go to, I will need a good nights sleep' Mary said with a smile, and kissed Henry's cheek, Elizabeth kissed his cheek almost half heartily but she still did it, again Henry smiled when Elizabeth linked Mary's arm.

'She shall be staying with me tonight' Mary explained and Elizabeth smiled.

'It shall be like when I was a child', Mary grinned and nodded, she kissed Philipp's cheek, and moved over to kiss Arthur's to Philipp's stern disapproval, Mary then led Elizabeth from the room. Philipp was left with Arthur and Henry, and Henry watched in amusement as Philipp without realising it was glaring at Arthur.

'You majesty' Philipp said in his thick German accent bringing Henry's attention to him.

'I wish to tell you that I am of course honoured that you have allowed me into your family' He said and Henry nodded with a smile, he liked Philipp more and more.

'And I wish to assure you until my dying breath I will care deeply for your daughter' Philipp said twisting his cap in his hands uncomfortably, Henry smiled.

'Thank you Philipp, I know you will, if you don't I will haunt all the days of your life' Henry said pleasantly as Philipp remained motionless, until a smile came on his face and he nodded.

'And you may for the rest of my time here, call me Henry' He said and Philipp nodded.

'Thank your majesty - , I mean Henry' He said with a nod, he looked to Arthur and nodded curtly, then looked back to Henry and bowed.

'Gute Nacht' He said to them and left the room.

'I like him' Arthur said happily as Philipp left and Henry smiled.

'I like him too, he did not seem to like you' Henry commented and Arthur shrugged.

'It shows he loves Mary, if he did not care for her, and she kissed the cheek of a man he did not know, he would not have disliked me, they are a good pair' Arthur said wisely and Henry nodded. Arthur pulled over an armchair from the fire and placed it next to the bed and sat down it, and plonked his feet up on Henry's bed.

'You are staying here tonight?' Henry asked and Arthur gave him a look,

'_Yes_, you seem to have convulsions when I leave you' Arthur said with a chuckle, and Henry smiled, they made some polite talk for a little while, Henry spoke about his discussion with Elizabeth, but avoided speaking of his death. Arthur spoke about what he got up to when he was not with Henry, apparently he would be with either Mary, Elizabeth or Edward. They spoke about Catalina's appearance in the morning but by then Henry was far too tired to ask several questions

and point out how people may recognise her as they dead queen.

'She is dead eleven years Henry, if she was alive she would be almost sixty one, she had not been in her prime for thirty odd years, who will remember her face' Arthur said as Henry drifted off with a grunt. His brother's voice although could be cold, could also transform to being rather soothing, he did not have a voice like Henry's own firm one, but his voice was softer, almost chesty. Henry fell into a peaceful sleep one which he didn't know but thought would possibly his last one he would awake up from as King of England.

When he woke the next morning, his grooms had come in with his and Arthur's gowns, and tunic. They were not dressed in the same colour, which was something their parents had done to them at Christmas as children, but Henry wore a royal blue tunic and dark hose, his robe was of dark colouring, while Arthur dressed in white satin tunic and brown hose, it all went nicely with Arthur's golden hair, and it actually bore resemble Henry remembered from his own outfit worn at his marriage to Jane. Dressed Henry took tentative steps through Whitehall and outside to the courtyard aware all eyes were on him, and he was worried Cranmer or Gardiner might leap out at him and perform the last rites. Henry's buckle of his belt came loose and Henry stopped as Arthur tried to pry it closed.

'I think you have gained even more weight since I came here' Arthur said through gritted teeth as Henry embarrassingly glanced around him to see his grooms of the privy chamber could not look at him, finally it was buckled Arthur and Henry continued on their way as a groom brought along Henry's horse which he had tried to ride as often as he could in the last couple of months in a vain attempt to keep fit and stop his ever growing weight.

'That horse must cry every time it sees you' Arthur remarked and ducked to avoid Henry's playful fist. It had been Henry's idea to ride to St Paul's himself instead of using a litter. As they left Whitehall and began the procession towards St Paul's Henry tried to recall the first time he ever rode on horseback through the city of London but it was impossible. He had been three years of age, he had been on his way to be created duke of York, all he remembered was his mother, and even his father praising him for many years after. Henry looked around London admiring the sight, while trying to ignore the smell. He supposed everyone felt like this in the end, the endless questions about your own character, why did I do the things I did? Why did I treat people the way I have done? Why did I not admire my surroundings while I could?

'Did you feel the way I feel when you died?' Henry asked his brother and Arthur laughed and shook his head.

'No, I was too busy crying that I was about to die, heart of a lion I have' He said sarcastically, but Henry felt a wave of sympathy. Arthur had been alone when he was dying, mother and father were in London unaware, his sister Mary would mourn him, his brother would celebrate, and his little sister Margaret too young at the time would forget him.

'I wish I could have been there Arthur' Henry said sincerely taking his hand, Arthur smiled softly, and Henry thought he saw a tear come to his brother's eye before Arthur took his hand away and joked.

'I'm glad you weren't you'd of annoyed me so much I would have killed you with my own hands, and father would be left sonless' Arthur said and Henry laughed. Henry turned his head and looked back on his subjects, a lot of them were young children, and young men and women, he had been the only King they had ever known, many had forgotten the Yorkist and Lancastrian sentiment. Unfortunately it was now Catholic vs. Protestant, a sentiment that went deeper in loyalties and touched the sensitivities about ones own soul. What England had he left for his children? Was there anyway he could have avoided it? Shaking his head of the thoughts, he reminded himself he could not change the past. Henry continued on his way thinking once more on his children, Mary had wanted a wedding resembling her mother's ill-fated marriage to the man riding next to Henry. It was not because she wished to show off how her mother had been married to the two Tudor boys, but because she wished on some level to remind England and perhaps herself that her mother had completed to some extent on her goal of unifying Spain with England, Catalina had given birth to Mary, she was the Spanish link to England that would continue to work in their favour.

There were many exceptions to the wedding that Arthur and Catalina had enjoyed which had been planned for months on end, compared to this rather low key wedding. There would be no huge tournaments which had been held for Arthur, and for all of Europe's ambassadors to see, there was no raised platform to show off the bride to the crowd, Henry would be out in the open unlike his parents who had hid in the background so as not to take the spotlight from the royal newly weds. Also there would be no 'Rich-Mount' as it had been called in 1501, this had been a fountain completely covered in jewels, with the pun on the family name as they were of course known not by the embarrassingly Welsh name of House of Tudor but by the House of Richmond, at least that had been one of Henry and Arthur's father's life long aims Henry remembered he hadn't been able to figure out which sight he liked best on his brother's wedding day Catalina or Rich-Mount, his father had agreed with him.

When they made it St Paul's Henry gave the roaring crowds a wave, they were excited, it had been the first big wedding in years, and of course the excitement feeling would be helped along with the free galloons of wine generously supplied by the mayor of London and his corporation as well as the London merchants. Henry smiled at how well it was all going, perhaps John Dudley really did deserve the title of earl of Warwick. Henry gave another wave to the crowd and he grinned as they roared, it took him back to his younger years, the years were they did not see him as an overgrown tyrant, but as Bluff King Hal. Henry and Arthur went inside, Henry saw a dozen or so nobles and their wives, the earl of Shrewsbury, Westmorland, young Henry Brandon had arrived with his mother Katherine Willoughby - Henry took a moment to notice her attractiveness - as Arthur pushed him slightly forward. At the top of the alter stood Stephen Gardiner - who Mary chose - also was Philipp looking nervously towards the door of the church, beside him was an old man, older than Henry who seemed to be reassuring the groom. Philipp stood straighter seeing Henry and gestured to the old man next to him, to follow him which the man did.

'Your majesty - Heinrich… Henry' Philipp greeted stumbling over his words with nerves, he gestured to the man beside him with white hair and a round stomach as big as Henry's.

'My uncle Frederick, count Palatine, he has just come from a boat from the low countries, Mary's cousin, Eleanor the queen of France informed him of the impending nuptials' Philipp said smiling warmly over his uncles appearance. Henry remembered hearing that Eleanor had been in love with Frederick once upon a time but was married to Francis of France instead, Henry thinking of Francis's good looks but awful personality against this old man with a friendly smile but could still not make a judgement if Eleanor's sigh was wistful thinking or of relief. Frederick bowed to Henry who embraced him in a hug.

'We are all family today' He said although he and Frederick could barely get their arms around their large bulks, as Philipp and Arthur both tried to have a scoff with a cough, Arthur then slinked off away from Henry leaving him with Philipp and Frederick.

'Welcome to England' Henry said and Frederick nodded with a smile but with no idea what Henry had just said, but spoke anyway in a deep accent.

'Können Sie Deutsch sprechen? Nein ... gut ... Ich bin glücklich hier zu sein mit meinen lieben Jungen Philip, ich danke Ihnen für die Bezahlung für alles. Zum Glück für Philip, hat Mary nicht eine lästige Gerechten älteren Bruder, großen Kinn, dann seine Schwester und verweigern mir aufgrund meiner niedrigen Geburtenrate' Frederick ranted as Henry nodded pretending he knew what was being said although he did understand the words 'Philipp' and 'brother' which meant brother and assumed that Frederick was speaking about the wedding, and that they were now brothers? Henry could see from the corner of his eyes Philipp had turned slightly red, but his mind was empty of thoughts why.

'Vielleicht ist die Dame muss illegitim, sie zu heiraten' Frederick muttered and Philipp's eyes widened.

'Onkel!' He muttered quickly as Henry raised eyebrow, it was only dawning that Frederick may be speaking about him, Philipp smiled apologetically and Henry told himself to keep Elizabeth, England's great translator near to him next time he was near Frederick.

'My German is as good as his English I'm afraid' Henry said regretfully clapping Philipp's shoulder the man looked relieved.

'But we'll stick him next to Elizabeth, she's bound to know whatever spurts from his mouth' Henry said with a smile.

'Take care of my little girl' Henry ordered Philipp and the younger man grinned.

'I will' He promised, Henry walked by Philipp and Frederick hearing the older man speak again to his nephew.

'Er scheint nett, würdest du nicht, dass er tötete drei frauen'

'Onkel!'

Henry made his way to a pew where Kate was waiting for them with Elizabeth. He managed to avoid everyone but thanked John Dudley on his arrangements, and nodded several times to John's sons, leaving him dizzy with the constant nodding. Henry sat down next to Kate and Henry held both Elizabeth and Kate's hands, Henry smiled, he genuinely did care for this woman he called his sixth wife, and he loved his daughter, the one he barely glanced at when she was born. He was happy they were here with him now about to watch Mary become a married woman. Henry watched in silence the men at the alter, Frederick seemed to be giving Philipp some last minute tips on marriage, Frederick had a sour expression and Philipp continued to look embarrassed.

He noticed as Gardiner was no doubt attempting to convert Philipp's uncle to Catholicism but failed upon discovering Frederick did not know what he was saying, and would most likely had agreed to be exorcised once Gardiner minded his own business and left him alone. Henry turned in his pew trying to see where Arthur had disappeared to when he almost screeched in fright when he saw several pews behind Arthur sitting calmly with Catalina who was dabbing her eyes already even though Mary had not yet entered the church. Henry gave them a small wave, causing several pews to turn around and looked at them as Arthur rolled his eyes, and Catalina scoffed. They had obviously planned to stay away from him and out of the limelight but now he had drawn them out, smirking he turned back to Elizabeth and smiled at her.

'You would make a beautiful bride as well my little darling' Henry said and leaned and gave her a kiss on the forehead, he watched as Elizabeth smiled at him and he thought the 28 January could not get any better. The bells tolled and Henry watched as Mary came into the church dressed in a beautiful white and gold gown and made her way down the aisle with a proud Edward clutching her close to him with his lips pursed, he looked so serious. Henry beamed with pride at the sight of his beautiful daughter and his elegant handsome young son. He glanced to Catalina to see she was a mess of tears, with Arthur throwing a worried arm around her, shushing her as people around them glanced at them detecting the noise from them. Henry silently chuckled understanding how she felt as tears slid down his own ruddy cheeks. Mary, his and Catalina's daughter had tears in her eyes also as she stared ahead at Philipp who was beaming proudly.

When Mary met Philipp at the alter he gave her a quick kiss, and bowed to Edward who nodded and bowed to them both and made his way over to Henry, Kate and Elizabeth. The ceremony like all was long especially where Stephen Gardiner was concerned, Henry watched as the couple Mary and Philipp vowed to be faithful to each other all their lives (which usually only meant for the woman to follow), and vowed to uphold the duties of marriage in God's honour and have children (well that was in God's hands). Finally the marriage ceremony ended and the festivities could begin, the beaming couple looked to Henry at the pew and he grinned at them, as Edward and Elizabeth smiled and waved. Hand in hand Philipp and Mary made their way from the alter and began their walk down the aisle, they made it out to the doors of St Paul's, and Henry could hear the roaring crowds cheer for their princess. The procession from the church back to Whitehall took less time as Henry's energy had already been almost spent, and he was brought back in a litter. Edward, Kate, Elizabeth had joined him as Arthur and Catalina had found their own way back, Henry had been curious but Arthur had told him, ask no questions, receive no lies. Perhaps they floated back?

The ride back to Whitehall was full of excitement as Henry ignored the creeping pains in his chest once again, he was becoming overexcited that was his problem, he would be fine in a moment, they would pass just as they had done before. He made his way through the corridor of Whitehall and entered the great hall, and awaited the bride and groom as they made their progress through London, for everyone to see. Henry saw many faces in the hall, more nobility than he thought made the wedding, even the earls of Northumberland and Westmorland up in the North. Edward rushed off to all his friends, as Elizabeth sat chatting with Philipp's uncle Frederick, whom she seemed to like instantly. Henry decided to mingle with the crowd and greeted young Henry Brandon who excitingly was telling Henry that he would be joining St John's College at the University of Cambridge.

'NO!' Henry exclaimed in surprise and panic and Henry Brandon's colour drained from his face, Henry attempted a easy grin as those around them including a particularly luscious looking Katherine Willoughby eyed him in shock.

'I mean simply, you are too irreplaceable to go to Cambridge, I wish for you to transfer into the household of my son, he needs to be around more young men like you Henry' He attempted to mediate and Henry Brandon nodded and smiled still looking worried. Henry nodded and turned around looking for John Dudley and gestured for him to come over.

'Your majesty?' Dudley asked and Henry gestured towards a bewildered looking Henry Brandon.

'I wish for him to join my son's household, he is to have the best tutors also, his father and me were the greatest of friends' Henry said with a fond smile thinking of Charles. He looked to Katherine Willoughby.

'I ask of you Lady Suffolk to respect my wishes on this matter, he is not to go to Cambridge' Henry said gravely, he would not allow Charles's line to go extinct as well, and robbing England of this fine young man, like England had been of Henry's own nephew Edward Brandon, earl of Lincoln. Henry left the Suffolk's alone and went over to Arthur who stood next to a typically beautiful Catalina who was being introduced to Kate. Henry smiled at the abnormality of it all.

'Edmund has told us all about you' Kate said with a sly smile as Henry smiled at her little lie. He watched as Catalina frowned but Henry caught Arthur nudging her almost as if to remind her that Kate was talking about him.

'I hope he has not said anything unkind' Catalina joked as Arthur replied.

'Of course not darling' He said with a grin, as Henry looked every inch of Catalina's face trying to find one of her many old age lines that she used to have when married to him, as Kate turned her attention to Arthur, Catalina flickered her attention to Henry and glared at him and he surrendered in his task, she was almost ageless. He forgot she knew what he was thinking, it was not just Arthur's own trick. It was assuring though that Catalina did not know what Arthur was thinking, and Arthur did not know what she was thinking, and secrets could remain to the individual still in heaven. Kate then excused herself and went off towards where Edward was, leaving Catalina alone with her two husbands.

'What if someone recognises her?' Henry asked and Arthur shook his head.

'No one will, indeed no one has spared her a suspicious glance, of course most men are looking her way but other than lust, there is nothing to worry about' Arthur said as Catalina looked at him with a flattered grin.

'She looks the same as she did when she was alive' Henry pointed out, perhaps Stephen Gardiner who was Henry's age, and who helped at a time with the Great Matter might remember.

'What could I do?' Arthur asked losing his patience

'Its not like with a man, I cannot just have her grow her beard to look older 'Arthur said sighing and then gasped and looked at Catalina in panic.

'Not that your hairy!' He said quickly as Henry and Catalina looked at him in shock.

'There's nothing wrong with hair' Arthur said shaking his head, he put his hands up to emphasis his point but only succeeded in making Catalina's mouth opened wider in surprise as Henry inwardly laughed, he really would have liked to have seen their wedding night.

'You have very nice hair' Arthur said his voice rising with panic, the sweat building up on his forehead, Henry bit his lip to stop from laughing as Arthur turned to Henry with wide eyes.

'Help me!' He hissed, Henry stepped around his brother and moved in front of Catalina with a smile.

'What Arthur is trying to say is… ?' Henry paused

'What were you trying to say?' Henry asked baffled, Arthur simply looked at the ground in shame, when it came to woman he was his father's boy.

'I'm not sure' He mumbled, Catalina then broke her heart laughing,

'He only acts this flustered around me, when you are here Henry' She said chuckling as Arthur scratched the back of his head in discomfort, and allowing Henry to hope that Arthur has a chance in heaven. Catalina then linked their arms causing Arthur to beam at her.

'I shall make a deal with you _darling_, I will remain beardless if you remove yours, I dislike facial hair on men' She ordered Arthur who nodded at once, Henry remembered she had ordered him the exact same thing once when he was meeting Francis I of France, but he had been more hesitant to remove it.

'I think he should keep it' Henry said, Catalina extracted herself from Arthur and looked at Henry almost as if getting ready to contradict him, a trait of hers that was coming back to him very quickly but before she could challenger him, he was rescued by Kate and Katherine Willoughby.

'I've just received word Henry, that Mary and Philipp are almost here, they're in the courtyard' Kate said and Henry nodded noticing the attractive Katherine Willoughby glancing Arthur's way, Henry jealously turned his eyes away from Charles's widow and thanked Kate. Henry smiled looking at Kate and Katherine, who were being watched by Catalina, it was unknown to them that their Godmother and whose name they were given by Catalina's friends Maria de Salinas and Maud Green was standing next to them. Katherine Willoughby laughed at some Arthur said, as Kate was watching where Edward was and Henry noticed that Catalina was gritting her teeth at how close Katherine Willoughby was to her first husband, how she was laughing at his jokes, and how her hand rested on his forearm as he told her a story. Before Catalina lunged on her dear friends daughter, Henry with a laugh called to Arthur who looked away from Katherine Willoughby.

'The bride is on her way, we shall all take our positions to greet her' He said and Arthur nodded and took Catalina's hand and smiled warmly at Katherine Willoughby before moving away. Henry made his back to his throne still smiling as Kate followed with Edward and Elizabeth, as Charles's widow went back to her son. When Philipp and Mary came through the great hall a great cheer was heard. Mary looked radiant as she beamed at the crowd around her, and turned to smile at her husband. They all sat down and began to eat the great feast that came their way, at first it was odd introducing Catalina to Elizabeth who eyed each other in great detail, Philipp had charmingly smiled at her as Catalina nodded impressed and Edward blushed as Catalina looked at him endearingly as she was introduced as 'Sir Edmund's wife'. It was Mary who went around the table and brought her into a hug that had Philipp and Edward pause mid sentence and look at the odd sight. To Henry's eyes, and indeed to all near them the hug looked painfully tight and Mary finally let go of her mother and smiled her voice choked.

'I'm very glad you could make it' She managed to croak out as Catalina nodded biting her lip.

'You look beautiful' Catalina told her, Catalina hugged her once more, Mary stared at her mother.

'I am sorry I never came to you' Mary said to her tears leaking down her soft cheeks and Catalina pulled her into another hug and held her tight, Henry saw her whisper into Mary's ear. When Catalina was done Henry cleared his throat and called Mary to return to her husband and privately implored her not to make a scene. Philipp and Edward looked at one another, and Henry heard them muttered.

'Are we missing something?' They questioned each other as Catalina sat down next to Arthur and Mary returned to sit between her husband and her father wiping her cheeks from the tears. Henry ate little, his food was not settling in his stomach as he would have hoped, and his heart was still aching dully. He enjoyed watching Kate mollycoddle Edward about eating his vegetables, he enjoyed Mary give an minute to minute account of her wedding to Catalina and wait for her approval, they of course slipped off and spoke Spanish for everyone to guess what they were speaking about, all Henry knew is they were in tears as they spoke, at least Mary would find closure. Henry turned to his other daughter, and sadly realised that Anne Boleyn would not be coming to her, he watched as Elizabeth spoke in German to Frederick who was delighted at finding a new friend. When the man excused himself several minutes later to dance with Kate, as Mary and Philipp danced themselves Henry asked her what Frederick was actually saying. Elizabeth almost gushed in reply, Henry had never seen her so impressed with an aged man.

'He is saying how happy he is for Philipp that he found Mary, he speaks almost constantly of Eleanor of Hapsburg who he said he was in love with once, although to me it sounds like he is still in love her, it's very romantic, I mean he must be in his sixties! and _still_ he loves her, and she is aged herself she is almost fifty and he still insists she was the only woman for him, even though he is married to a younger woman - and her niece at that!' Elizabeth said with a grin, and Henry grinned, that was something Elizabeth needed to hear, a man who still retained the love for a woman no matter what her age. Katherine Willoughby came back to the table with Frederick and Kate, Frederick insisted on dancing with Elizabeth, as Kate asked Henry to dance and asked Arthur if he would dance with Katherine. The bad dancer in him hesitated but his kindness urged him to relent as Katherine Willoughby looked embarrassed and he stood up warning her with a smile that he could not dance. Catalina spoke up loudly.

'It's true, you should have seen him at our_wedding_' She said leaning back in her seat as Katherine Willoughby and Arthur made their way to the floor. Henry was led by Kate, as Frederick dazzled Elizabeth with some surprising ease for an old man. The dances did not stop there, the partners changed periodically, Henry danced with Kate several more times, once with Katherine Willoughby, and a dozen or so times with his daughters, as Catalina herself came on to the floor and took Arthur back to her and only allowed Mary and Elizabeth to dance with him. For his part Arthur looked simply delighted that Catalina was being rather possessive with him, if it had been with Henry he would have fought with her by now. Philipp was fast becoming undone by the alcohol and twice he and his uncle declared their love for one another before Frederick the wise told him to ease off the wine before it ruin's Mary's wedding night, Philipp stuck then to sipping ale. Edward and his friends Barnaby Fitzpatrick, and Henry Brandon continuously danced with several young ladies, a daughter of John Dudley's and little lady Jane Grey.

Robin Dudley managed to pry Frederick away from Elizabeth and she firmly became attached to Robin for the rest of the night with an approving drunken German smiling at her, and she at him. The galleons that Henry and John Dudley had imported to supply the wedding celebrations were lasting into the night while Henry who had stayed away from the liquor and the heavy foods could not take it any longer. Thankfully Mary herself had decided that it was time for her to leave also, he had wanted her to leave before him, he had wanted her to enjoy her night with Philipp without knowing that Henry would not be there to greet her in the morning. As she bid farewell to several friends, she came towards him looking as beautiful as she had at the start of the day when she wed her husband Philipp, Duke of Somerset. He gave her a tight hug, and a watery kiss on the forehead and reminded her that he was very proud of her.

'Goodnight my pearl' He muttered to her and she smiled, he clapped Philipp on the shoulder dismissing entirely what Philipp would be doing in a short time with his daughter.

'Goodnight Philipp' He said to the man and Philipp smiled.

'Goodnight Henry' He said, arm in arm Philipp and Mary made their way to her chambers, Henry glanced to Catalina who was linked with Arthur and once again whether from alcohol or emotions was crying silently as he rubbed her back, Henry went towards Kate and told her he would be saying goodnight and did not want to make a big thing of it, he brought Edward and Elizabeth to him and forcing away some escaping tears kissed them both and told them he loved them. Edward was oblivious, while Elizabeth maintained a concerned frown on her forehead.

'Goodbye father' Elizabeth said softly and pulled him in for another hug. Thinking of how in the past month he had seen his brother who he had thought long gone, his three first wives Henry smiled.

'There is no such thing as goodbye Elizabeth' He told her with a soft smile, he turned his attention to Edward and hugged his heir again hoping the boy could forgive him for leaving him as King so young one day and then Henry hugged Kate, she offered to walk him to his chambers but he declined, he wanted her here enjoying herself.

'Take care Kate' He whispered to her as she stared at him through widened eyes, he kissed her cheek and while everyone was distracted by Frederick's drunken dances, he slowly slipped out from the great hall telling the herald not to dare announce he was leaving. He made his way back slowly through Whitehall and remembered some fond days in his youth while he was here, visiting Wolsey, with Anne…. Where do the years go? He went up the steep steps upstairs as his heart pounded loudly, but he pushed himself on, he made it to his rooms happy to see everyone was downstairs distracted by the wedding. He looked around his room and wondered what to do? His heart constricted painfully once again and he quickly took the belt off his stomach, and opened his tunic, he found it did not help him breathe easier. He made his way to his bed exhausted by the long day, falling on the bed and with great difficulty he took off his boots barely able to breathe as he bent over his stomach trying desperately to remove his boots and breathe at the same time.

With them off he lay back on the bed, and laughed slightly. He remembered staying in the Tower of London long ago when he was barely eighteen and he remembered what he had thought his life would be, he would have five sons, Catalina would be the only wife for him, and he would conquer France. He would die in his bed an old white haired man surrounded by Catalina and their beefy sons, what names had he chosen? Henry, Prince of Wales, Edward, Duke of York, John, Duke of Clarence, and Charles, Duke of Bedford? He chuckled as he grew more and more sleepy, his energy draining from him. He was happier here on his own, something he had realised tonight, death he could only accomplice on his own. Mary was with her beau, Elizabeth and Edward were laughing with Kate in the great hall, they were happy, tomorrow their lives would transform abruptly. It may come as a shock to them, or perhaps they could sense it, but for now let them enjoy their last night as the children of the King. He put his hand to his heart as it pained more and more.

He closed his eyes willing it away, the darkness gave way to happy memories, he remembered riding through London on horseback as the three year old duke of York, he remembered a time when he went hunting with his father and brother, they had had fun together, he remembered his mother and how loving she was towards him, he remembered the good times at his nursery with Margaret and Mary at Greenwich. He remembered the crown of St George touching his head when he eighteen, he remembered holding his first born son Henry, Duke of Cornwall who could fit in one hand, he remembered holding his little daughter Mary and proudly displaying her to an ambassador, he remembered holding Henry FitzRoy, Elizabeth and Edward and feeling intense love at their beauty…..his memories gave way to darkness as his body took a shuddering gasp of air.

He opened his eyes to what seemed like only moments before, Henry felt awake, he chuckled at how melodramatic he had become and stood up feeling more energetic than he had in some time. No longer in pain, and no longer tired he decided to sought out his brother and get a straight answer from him for once and for all. Fully dressed he left his chamber without looking around for Arthur and made his way down the corridors of Whitehall, there were more people about, household servants swaying drunkenly but they in their diverted state paid no heed to him. He stood before the great hall and smiled as Edward and Elizabeth danced with one another, he looked for Arthur or Catalina but could not find them. Curious he moved away from the great hall and moved out down the corridors, he did not know how but he seemed to know where exactly he ought to find his brother.

He left the palace through a wooden door and found himself out in the gardens of Whitehall, to his surprise he could see the sun beginning to rise above London. He then paused when he spotted the figure of his brother come out from the shadows of the empty courtyard, Arthur was clean-shaven - he truly worked fast - and he smiled at Henry.

'I told you it would not hurt' He said calmly and Henry gasped in shock and turned back to Whitehall in surprise….. He was dead. He felt an overwhelming rush of emotions, fear, happiness. Relief, excitement. He watched the Palace of Whitehall, he could hear the echoes of laughter, of music of joy, it was how he - who enjoyed a good party - should. He turned back to his brother a tear in his eye, beside Arthur another person stepped out of the shadows and he gasped… it was his mother. She looked as beautiful as she had ever looked to him, she looked the same as she did when he last saw her before she removed herself to the Tower for the birth of the daughter that would kill her, her golden blond hair matching Arthur's, her eyes shining in love as they always had for him.

'Mother' He gulped, he stepped towards him scared it was all but a cruel dream, or worse God had not forgiven him for his sins, and hell would open up at his very feet casting him down where he thought he belonged. His mother stepped towards him and he felt her gently hands come around him.

'My little Harry' She muttered to him as he towered over her and he let out a cry, and held her tight to him, putting his head onto her comforting shoulder. There had never been a proper goodbye between them, she had said farewell when she left Greenwich for the Tower, when he it was obvious she was dying, it was too late for him and his sisters to see her. Looking over his mother's shoulders with tears clouding his eyes, he saw another figure next to Arthur, and he let out a relived laugh at the sight of his father Henry VII, a man he had spent much time fearing and fearing of his disapproval. He slowly untangled himself from his mother and kissed her cheek, he went around his mother and moved to his father unsure of his welcome as he always had been. His father's face was unreadable, and Henry paused in his steps. Quite suddenly his father's face transformed into a look of joy and he stepped forward and brought Henry into a hug he hadn't realised he had been waiting for since his childhood. Henry gripped his father tightly silently begging that his father was not _too_ disappointed in him. His father let him go but kept his hands on his shoulder and smiled.

'You've shown Europe what us Tudor's are made of' His father's voice said to him in pride and Henry's grin widened.

'I thought we were the House of Richmond' He joked and his father grinned,

'I'm afraid we're Tudor's Harry' He confirmed with a smile,

'And proud to be' Henry told him and his father grinned

'You know…. I never did not love you' His father said softly and Henry could feel himself tearing up inside at the words he always hoped his father would say. Henry saw his mother and Arthur standing next to them and smiled at them, behind them came two other figures and he thought he could not get any happier. His sister Margaret and Mary came towards him and both threw their arms around him and simultaneously hugged him in delight, and he wrapped his arms around them. He chuckled realising why he was full of energy he was young once again, tall, broad, and the ulcer on his leg did not ache any longer because he was sure the earthly injuring couldn't hurt him any longer. He looked into the faces of his sisters and smiled, he pushed them backwards towards his father and mother and Arthur laughing and pulling the three of them into the hug. It was awkward but perfect as Henry grinned through the tears that he and his family were together once again. They separated and looked towards the sun as it began to shine above all of England, it would not be too long now before some privy chamber boy found Henry's dead body, but he would be gone by then. Indeed he watched as his parents began to walk away out of the courtyard holding each other's hands, his sisters followed them but Arthur was waiting for him.

'Come on Harry, everyone's waiting' He said with a grin and Henry returned one at his brother, he stood for a moment looking back towards Whitehall and imagining his children and their joy they experienced tonight. He looked towards London at the city he had lived in for fifty five years as a duke of York, Prince of Wales, and as King and smiled. He turned back to the figures that were walking away slowly, everyone was waiting for him, his son Henry FitzRoy, Charles, Anthony, William Compton, Catalina, Anne, Jane, Thomas More, Wolsey, Henry jogged to catch up with his family as they watched London lighting up, he was now no longer King Henry, he was just Harry again, and he was delighted to be.

* * *

**A/N Finally Harry died! Love to know your thoughts, I've unsure how to exactly do the death scene, hope it was okay. There will be one more chapter after this, an Epilogue to come... thanks for reading**


	31. Epilogue

**A Big Thank you for all those who have read this story, reviewed it or put it on your alerts, you support was much appreciated, here is the promised epilogue, this is set six years after Henry's death, things have changed...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**G****reenwich Palace, July 1553**

Elizabeth lay on the ground staring up into the blue sky trying to ignore the bad poetry spurting out from Henry Brandon's mouth as he attempted once again to woo Elizabeth up the alter like he had been since Elizabeth last visited her brother's court at Christmas. Lord Henry Brandon, the second duke of Suffolk had many virtues, for one, he was handsome, not apparently as handsome as his father had been, but Elizabeth deemed Henry rather attractive. The second reason was that Henry Brandon was kind, he was quite clever, but not very witty. He was a fine dancer, his singing was mediocre but his poetry was comical. Elizabeth's siblings Mary and Edward approved, which was enough for Elizabeth to decide never to marry him, of course the final nail in the coffin of their prospective betrothal however was when Brandon presumed to tell Edward what she should and should not do with her tenants on her lands in Hertfordshire and how there had been recent disturbances due to wages for the commons and of course the more stickier topic of religion.

Although some might think her insensitive - such as the dowager duchess of Suffolk, who seemed rather hard to please - she did care about hurting the feelings of a genuinely nice young man, and so as Brandon ploughed horribly through the lines of the recently published poetry of Sir Thomas Wyatt, she contemplated on how to turn him down, and hopefully with a quick prayer they would still remain friends. As Brandon turned his mind over to reciting _The_ _flaming_ _sighs that boil within my breast_, Elizabeth quickly put her arm over her face to muffle her silent laughter, she was not sure where Henry was looking, thankfully he did not seem to notice the shaking of her body from the amusement, or indeed question why she slightly whimpering trying to stifle her chuckles. He realised half way through that he knew this poem even less than the twenty others he had tortured her through, and he turned his mind to another poem, one that caused her to cease her laughing thoughts completely as soon as the first word rolled out from his lips, if he was a more conniving young man, she might have believed he had done it on purpose in revenge for her silent jeers.

'Who is his wealth and ease remain' Henry droned on as Elizabeth shook her head, her smile gone from her face but her sharp mind quick to pick out the faults. _Who __**list **__his wealth and ease __**retain**_, she knew this poem better than she knew herself, as soon as they had been published, she had insisted to know Thomas Wyatt's inspiration, and indeed questioned Sir Thomas Wyatt the younger thoroughly until he admitted, the poem had been written in May 1536 in the Tower of London.

'Where the return stands by misery, for sure around…..' Henry trailed off sounding unsure himself.

'…..the throne the thunder rolls' Elizabeth finished for him, sitting up and facing Henry Brandon who she discovered had been lying down copying her movement in the summer sun. On the brighter note he hadn't seen her sniggering, on a less cheerful note, her mood had dampened considerably. She looked away back towards Greenwich and wondered if she would rather go back inside and lie down instead of returning back to the other gardens of the palace where Edward was holding a summer garden party of sorts. The party had reminded her of one of her two memories of her parents together, so when Brandon came along wishing to speak with her, she had jumped at the chance to leave. However Brandon inadvertently showed her again, she could not escape her mother's ghost or indeed even her father's. Her father was dead six years, in the six years since his confession about his role in her mother's death, and then subsequently his own hurry into the grave, she had barely been able to process it all.

Her sister Mary tried, but it was not in her to ever feel sorry for Anne Boleyn, but thankfully there were no longer any sneers, or a roll of the eyes like there had been while Henry VIII had lived. And indeed when Elizabeth confronted her sister about it, Mary admitted she hadn't even realised that all Elizabeth's life she had been that obvious, a truce of sorts was called, and silently they both decided never to fight over their mothers. Thinking back on her father's last moments, she had often wondered if he had been truly sorry, she had spent fourteen years stuck between awe and terror in his presence. He had never seemed particularly interested in her, it was only now approaching her twenties that she was rather glad for the freedom or breathing space that he gave her.

She remembered around the time he was married to Katherine Howard, he had been visiting Anne of Cleves at Hever Castle…. Why oh why had he been? Elizabeth wondered with a roll of the eyes, not that Anne of Cleves had admitted it since, but he had been there and took a moment of interest in her. She remembered the surprise, but remembered how her heart almost leapt out of her chest when he told her to sit on his knee. A thousand thoughts had filtered through her mind, what if she was too heavy? Why was he interested? Which leg was his sickly one?

The father and daughter moment had lasted approximately ten minutes, he ate with lady Anne, he played cards with lady Anne, he had debauched a willing former wife, a feat he had not been able to accomplish on his wedding night as the old rumours go and apparently that had been disturbing him ever since, and by the rising sun the next morning he was gone without a farewell to her, and she did not see him for weeks after. That unfortunately was the father she would remember, not the mournful guilt ridden puppy eyed man who hoped for forgiveness, and indeed whose presence she found it was _he _who was tentatively making conversation around _her_. She was too much like him to let it go, maybe on her deathbed she'd finally understand him, but for now he was a man with too many sides, Great Harry, Bluff King Hal, Defender of the Faith, when all she had ever wanted for him to be was a father.

'What do you think lady Pembroke?' Brandon asked and Elizabeth snapped her head around to look at him, and gave him a small smile… what did she think of what? Brandon's repetitive nervous smile was on his face, and Elizabeth was about to nod and agree but paused, maybe he had just asked her to marry him, that could become embarrassing.

'…I'm not sure' She said sounding exactly like that, Brandon frowned confused himself before a smile came to his delighted face.

'So you wish to remain here with me?' He asked grinning ear to ear, Elizabeth fought not to let out an exasperating sigh, he had obviously just offered a way for her to run back to the party, and she had mistakenly given him reason to hope for a marriage with her. Deciding being rude was better than a blunt rejection or a jilt at the alter, Elizabeth stood suddenly surprising him and even her.

'Your right, back to the party we shall go!' She said mustering some cheer into her voice and face making Brandon bite his lip sadly, before her conscience changed her mind Elizabeth turned away from him and began to walk off, she could hear him almost tripping up over himself just to keep up. She felt awful with her treatment of him, when he came to visit her at Hatfield weeks ago, she had kept him waiting for over an hour before she came down to see him, when he took her hunting the day before yesterday and he gallantly trotted beside her, but she took every opportunity to rush off chasing an animal, and often if a branch blew in the wind she used it as an excuse for movement of a buck. When he asked her to play cards with him last night, she had cited a headache, when he offered to dance with her at the party they were currently missing, she had accepted. Her intentions of raising his hopes had been ill conceived, she was doing it partly so he may get his fill of her for the day and leave her to enjoy the rest of it, and also Robert Dudley had stood handsomely not too far away looking at Brandon jealously, and Elizabeth believed a day not infuriating sweet dear Robin was a day wasted.

If he was a more honest man he would say the same about her. Why else would he be wearing the tunic and hose of gold that she admitted she adored on him, why else had he grown facial hair when she remarked innocently enough that she rather liked them, why else had he glanced his smouldering eyes over to her far too often for King Edward's liking while they all stood having a friendly chat with one another. Brandon caught up with her almost pulling her thoughts away from sweet Robin, her mind however turned to Edward. Her brother was trying to convince her to marry, he thought it was ridiculous that she was an unmarried woman almost at twenty, she of course had not been able to resist adding that his mother the Queen Jane was in her late twenties before their dear father married _her_. Edward hadn't caught on to her clipping tone, but Mary who was more often absent than present had made a rare appearance at court and eyed her darkly for the insult. Regarding her marriage Edward had then proceeded to line up all sorts of suitors at her door, and her patience, and indeed Edward's were waning as this had been happening for the past two years. Among those men, was a released Edward Courtenay who did not know the difference between the sun and moon he was that deprived of an education in the reign of their father. Courtenay's main credentials was his Yorkist blood and undeniably his good looks, other than that he had little to speak of. Other potential husbands were distant cousins of Philipp, Mary's husband, another had been a French nobleman, another had been a Spanish cousin of some sort of Mary's.

She had rejected them all until Edward had grown so exasperated he seemed to have given his blessing to the lord Robert Dudley to ask her to marry him. Robin had asked at Christmas time, it had been most unexpected, they had never spoken of it, the court had been at Richmond, he had taken her outside in the snow, although it had been rather romantic with the light drops of snow floating down from the heavens on top of them, she had a severe cough for several weeks afterwards and she believed he had as well. He had given to her as a gift a swan, and explained that swans apparently represented eternal love, a swan will always love its one true love, which he claimed he felt for her. He usually claimed such things in jest, but this time his eyes were serious, his usual cocky grin was a nervous smile, and the difference for her was she believed him, and she had not laughed. Her heart had threatened to rip through her chest as if latch on to his own, but in her mind her fear of marriage had engulfed her, the Tower of London came within her eyesight.

When the fear went, she felt angry at him. They had always been such good friends. When he looked with those dark eyes and spoke with his elegant mouth, it seemed all was all right in the world. Why did he wish to ruin it? Her mind had whispered to her what she was beginning to suspect, she and Robin reminded her of her own parents, and they so very alike had brought out the worst in each other. With she and Robin, they seem to inspire the most extreme passion Elizabeth was sure she would ever experience. If Robin looked at another woman, she was seething with jealously, had she not had Edward's chirping reprimands of "how a Christian princess ought to behave' embedded into her mind, she may have even turned physically vicious. Like her, if he saw her talking to someone else his rage would boil over, and that was were the tragedy of it all lay. She enjoyed making him jealous, she liked to push him, to see how much and how far she could?

Perhaps it was her fear of men, or of marriage, at least Mary believed it was, but she liked to see how far it was until he grew tired of her like she believed he would eventually. So therefore when Robin confessed his undying love for her, she realised how far along they had come in their unofficial but intense courtship, how far he had claimed her heart, and how she would sure she would do anything for him, divorce her long term loving spouse, break from Rome no matter what anyone spiritual and earthly thought. She did the only thing she thought she should do, something her mother had never done, she had coldly rejected him by insisting _he_ was not her swan. He had not spoken to her for a week while she continued on at court as if nothing had changed, and danced with several men for the Christmas celebrations, she knew he had been watching with darker eyes than usual, then abruptly he left court, and she had not seen him since she returned to court several days ago where he stood near her brother trying in vain to help Edward to string together a bow and arrow. That was almost as difficult as getting her down the aisle.

Robin had ignored her, and she had ignored him, because she had learned that like all men he had lied to her, Edward had not given him his consent, and if she had married him Edward would have been furious. She had wrote him a scathing letter almost glad at the excuse to write to him, and she expected his own angry but passionate letter in response but she had heard nothing, that was until when Mary visited some weeks later, she mentioned in passing that one of John Dudley's sons had married an heiress called Lady Amy Robsart. That had been five months ago, and no in the sunny July day, Elizabeth came around into the large gardens where wine was flowing from a fountain, archery targets were seen set up, a table with food was present as well as several small tables and chairs for the court guests. A dance was being conducted with musicians playing as a man was telling an eager and gathering crowd that they would not have long to wait for the promised bear baiting that was to come.

Thankfully Henry Brandon excused himself to return to his mother lady Suffolk and her new beau Sir Richard Bertie leaving Elizabeth finally alone with her thoughts. She was not looking in Robin's direction but could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. Gritting her teeth and reminding herself not to fall to pieces in his presence she turned around and made her way towards where her brother stood muttering angrily at how dismal archery was, actually _he_ was dismal at archery but could not admit it. Edward had taken a dramatic growth spurt in the past few months, and his hair which had been golden had turned slightly darker and was now a tight crop. Beside him stood his red head Irish friend Sir Barnaby Fitzpatrick newly knighted into the order of the Garter possibly the only time Edward had favoured anyone with a reward of some kind where others objected to it, due to Fitzpatrick's young age. Beside Sir Barnaby stood Sir Henry Sidney, an older companion of Edward's, and also the husband of Robin's sister Lady Mary. Again due to the Dudley's ascendancy, beside Sir Henry stood Guildford, Ambrose, Henry and John Dudley, all sons of the earl of Warwick. Another companion was Sir Thomas Seymour, the son of Edward Seymour the earl of Hertford standing very handsomely, and the very picture of his uncle Sir Thomas Seymour even at thirteen. Elizabeth approached them and was greeted by a chorus of 'Lady Pembroke' from them all as Edward turned and she curtseyed. Her brother's usually pale face was red with fury, she could see his eyes were blood shot, and he nodded curtly to her before turning back towards the target, taking aim and sending the arrow off towards France. Edward muttered furiously again and threw down his bow angrily.

'It is an idiotic sport, and what good is it?' He said with a rising temper, knowing very well not to but unable to help herself Elizabeth replied to her brother sweetly. After all he had asked a question, and he was King, when a king asked, a subject should obey.

'They are, or at least _were_ very useful in battle, Edward III could not have won Calais without his archers, and Henry V would never have won Agincourt' She said brightly as his companions fought a smile, and Edward's face went blank, his red began to disappear and Elizabeth inwardly chided herself. Edward's bite was worse than his bark, and when he was really angry, his words could cut her, and would do so with such a cold heartless tone, that she almost wished that he inherited their father's blazing temper.

'Well then I have more grievances with them then I thought I did, had they lost when Edward III invaded France, then I would not have such financial problems for a spit of French lands, as Calais drains me of funds' He said in a low warning tone, and Elizabeth remained silent but nodded. Obviously still in a bad humour with her, Edward glanced over her shoulder and looked back at her his eyes narrowing.

'What were you doing with Suffolk? You know I do not like it when you go off alone with an unmarried _man_' He asked slyly and Elizabeth gritted her teeth, knowing what he was getting at, he was terribly cold when disgruntled, she should not have insulted him, especially not in front of his friends. He was talking about his uncle Thomas Seymour, and Elizabeth would rather not think of that man. And perhaps his companions who knew the sordid tale knew were he was going, as Barnaby spoke up.

'Edward what you say to a game of cards?' He asked cheerfully, maybe he remembered that Elizabeth had vouched for him to be a member of the order of the Garter. Edward never one to get distracted easily did not look to his good friend and perhaps his favourite.

'Has Suffolk gathered the nerve to ask you to marry him yet? I warned him you seem content on spinsterhood and growing grey, old and lonely' Edward said sharply taking off his red tunic and remaining in his sweaty shirt. He threw the tunic angrily towards Robin who caught it. Elizabeth and Robin's eyes met, and Edward caught it, and spoke in mockery.

'At least _Suffolk_ asked permission' Elizabeth was sure the red on Robin's face was not necessarily the reflection from the tunic, she felt her own heat up knowing her brother would not stop there.

'Although you shot Robin down so simply - like with an arrow - that he could not show his face here for weeks, perhaps you should instruct me in archery since you are so great with it, and with everything' Edward droned on, seemly unaware of the awkward tension he had just created with the entire group, Elizabeth kept her eyes on her brother, trying to look calm when inside she was quaking, and had been since he mentioned Thomas Seymour, and to make matters worse Robert Dudley. She knew he would not stop there, already in a terrible tantrum, she had made him worse, he would go on and on if he could. By some miracle a voice called to him.

'Edward, have you met the new Imperial ambassador?' Mary asked, her voice low and serious, Edward became distracted by duty more so than by his eldest sister and he looked her way as she came towards them, her son in her arms, and a man with a sly smirk on his face following behind her. Mary had her hair dark hair tied up, the wisps of grey in it visible at thirty seven, she was wearing a bright coloured gown, and Elizabeth remembered she had told Mary to purchase the sky blue cloth that she was wearing. In the years since their father's death, Mary's life had dramatically changed, while she did seem genuinely fond of their father in his dying days, she perhaps recovered much quicker than expected. By December of the same year, her thoughts were off her father and on to her infant daughter Katherine. She had been named co - regent with Queen Katherine, but Mary could not claim too much control over the Kingdom, as she rather neglected her duties leaving mostly the work to Queen Kate Parr in favour of throwing herself into motherhood. Feeling the freedom she never enjoyed when their father was alive, her restless husband had somehow managed to convince her to visit the continent. She had travelled to the low countries with Philipp, from there she had gone to Germany to visit his brother who she hated, from there she had gone to Spain and fulfilled her lifelong dream, from there she went to Portugal, and by ship returned to England.

Whenever she could she would make sure to remind Elizabeth and even Edward of how many Kings, Queens and emperors she was related to, and how she visited each of their courts and received a great welcome. Apart from her travels, her marital home expanded prompting her to remain away from court as she tended first and foremost to her children and husband who she loved in mostly in that order. Katherine was her only daughter who was approaching her sixth birthday, and who was rapidly getting on Elizabeth's patience. While she was in Spain, Mary had given birth to a second child, a son, she had named 'Charles' in honour of her cousin the emperor. In 1551, only two years previously she had given birth to her third child, and a second son on her estates in Somerset. When making her way to London in 1551 to visit her brother, she had stopped at Cambridge where a vicious outbreak of the sweating sickness had attacked the town and college. Mary had been struck down with it, as had her son Charles, or 'Carlos' as she referred to him. Mary recovered physically but her son and heir Charles had died and a part of her had been taken with him. Elizabeth looked at her sister/saviour now and she could see Mary who had never recovered her robust health was even more pale in the golden summer sun than usual. Instead of addressing her King like a co regent, she spoke as an older sister to a little brother.

'Edward this is Simon Renard, my cousin the emperor often spoke highly of him' Mary said shifting her two year old son's weight from one arm to the other looking as if a gust of wind would blow her over. Her chubby dark haired son lifted his head up from her shoulder at the sound of the word 'Edward' and looked around eagerly, his eyes rested on Edward first and grew wide, Edward cracked a smile, but remembered that he was forced to be a King first, and uncle second. Edward turned and made polite talk with the new Imperial ambassador, as Elizabeth turned to her nephew also, she saw the cute boy turn his head to look at her. Eustace was indeed the only child who invoked almost a longing in her to have her own. Again Eustace - named for the Imperial ambassador Eustace Chapuys who Mary had admitted had been like a father to her - grinned when he spotted his _favourite _and _only_ aunt. Elizabeth smiled as Eustace opened and closed his pudgy fists in excitement.

'Lipbit!' He exclaimed gleefully, and tried unwisely to wiggle free from his mother's safe arms, Elizabeth stepped forward thankful for a distraction from Robin's eyes, she reached for Eustace who was trying to throw himself away from his loving mother who seemed almost thankful to pass him over to Elizabeth. Eustace laughed in delight when Elizabeth took him, and Mary with a smile at her only boy turned back to Edward and the imperial ambassador to listen in on their discussion as Edward's friends shuffled off to other amusements. Elizabeth could feel Robin lingering for a moment before joining his brothers. Looking at her two year old nephew, Elizabeth noted that Eustace was a complete mess as usual, wilfully insisting on feeding himself, he had some cake crumbs latched onto his adorable little blue tunic, and his grey hose were wet from whatever drink he threw on himself. Elizabeth glanced to look at her worn out sister and frowned in concern, Mary would never usually allow her son to remain uncouth in front of the whole court for five minutes, she would always be rushing off to change him herself. She wondered if like Philipp was at the moment, Mary was ill? Mary had not exactly told Elizabeth what was wrong with Philipp only that he would be taking his time on his way to court, as he was "Resting". Renard and Edward began to walk off, Edward spoke loudly about introducing the earls of Hertford and Warwick. Leaving the two sisters with one another.

'How long does it take for little boys to get their food into their mouths?' Elizabeth asked with a smile, Mary smiled softly but then frowned slightly.

'You shouldn't tease him like that' Mary chided lightly, and Elizabeth pursed her lips together knowing they were talking about Edward.

'Oh Eustace doesn't know' She said giving the boy a kiss on his left cheek only to discover it was sticky. Mary laughed at her son's mess as Elizabeth made a face and tried to wipe whatever it was off her face.

'You know what I meant Elizabeth, you know how embarrassed he gets when he can't complete a task, he expects so much of himself, he expects everyone to compare him to father' Mary said reciting the age old lecture she had been giving anyone who listened since the crown touched Edward's once golden head.

'He can't have much to worry about if that is the case' Elizabeth muttered more darkly than she usually did, Mary said nothing, mostly Mary agreed with her.

'He changed in the end' Mary said in a small voice, Elizabeth said nothing, Mary clung to their father's dying days. The three of them were different to each other, Mary could forgive when asked to be forgiven, Elizabeth was too stubborn, held a grudge until she gradually forgot why she disliked a person, and Edward wasn't aware if there was any reason for him to forgive anyone especially their father. To him, although their father had been distant enough with him, he had been the most powerful figure in his life, he had grown up to tales about Bluff King Hal, everyone expected Edward to be the same. And in Edward's poor eyesight, he was failing enormously. He could not joust, he could not play archery, he could not wrestle, what he was good with was a sword, but even then he did not always win. He was good with his council, and very good at remembering laws and statistics. He loved his books, and he was proving to be a wise young man, but Edward wished to be more flashy, his people whenever they got to see him, did not adore him in the way they were describe to have adored the young King Henry VIII, but they respected him, which for Edward was still not enough.

'He has a lot more responsibilities than either of us put together, there is a lot of pressure on his shoulders, he needs our support not for us to make fun of him' Mary continued on and Elizabeth nodded, Mary had always adored Edward, they relationship was surprisingly rather well for siblings with twenty one years in the difference. Elizabeth was beginning to feel guilty now, Edward often confided in her of his worries, she wondered now why she wanted to tease him? She supposed she was unnerved because Robin had been there, and she wished for a distraction.

'I'll apologise to him' Elizabeth promised and before she could stop herself her mind wandered to Robin, his good looks and his new wife, she changed the topic to her dear brother in law, hoping to get to the source of her sister's illness and forget about her source of vexation.

'You wrote ahead that Philipp was resting, I hope he is not too seriously ill?' Elizabeth asked as Eustace decided her shoulder was as soft as his mother's and rested his brown fluffy head on her and gripped her tighter reminding her, he liked to be rocked, she abided. Mary smiled at the mention of her husband, a pang of longing spread in Elizabeth before she could stop it. She reminded herself that Philipp in his mid forties was too tired have affairs, and in general too disinterested for politics and money to take advantage of his wife's fortune, and he was a rare case. Apart from the tall, dark and handsome description, he and Robert Dudley were different, especially as Philipp had not been married, as Robert Dudley now was. Tightly hugging her nephew as he began to sleep she noticed her sister frown at her affection before continuing on in her story.

'Philipp is well, still a big adorable fool like he always is' Mary said affectionately and Elizabeth frowned in confusion.

'Where is he now?' She asked and Mary rolled her eyes.

'On his way to court, I think he is resting at Windsor with Katherine, on a dare with a member of our household, he bet he could drink a nights worth of Bavarian beer and still be able to walk straight on a stone wall, he fell off and twisted his ankle, and has been in his bed ever since' Mary said with a fond smile, then it slid off her face.

'Mind you, I did not find it so amusing when they carried him inside howling in pain, and retching on my new carpets' Mary said sternly and Elizabeth chuckled lightly trying not to wake Eustace.

'Have you had any disturbances on your estates?' Elizabeth asked and Mary chuckled

'Only when Philipp makes a fool of himself' She said with a happy smile and Elizabeth smiled but then remembered the problem.

'Some problems are arising over the common grazing land, and encroachment on behalf of land owners, Hertford thinks the council should rule in the peasants favour' Elizabeth said and Mary looked at her in surprise.

'Really, how odd' She said not sounding very supportive of the idea.

'Well , you would know if you came to court more often' Elizabeth pointed out, it was nice to have an ally in Mary when she came, she deflected Edward's seriousness with a pinch of maternal love. And when Edward was in a good humour, he _could _have fun with Elizabeth. Elizabeth liked when Mary was at court for other reasons, there was a balance, Elizabeth loathed Edward Seymour, Mary liked him, Mary loathed John Dudley, Elizabeth liked him. They were respected by Edward's councillors only because they were the King's heirs, well actually, Eustace and even Katherine were ahead in the succession.

'Marriage life suits me more than politics' Mary said dismissing her role as Co - Regent, Elizabeth shook her head in dismay, thankfully Kate Parr had been around that was until she went and married the scoundrel Tom Seymour two months prior. Elizabeth expected Mary to grow more interested in politics but she seemed to prefer remaining detached but when the councillors dared to touch on religion she came swarming in declaring that by their father's will the religion was the remain untouched until Edward reached his majority. Elizabeth wondered if in another life Mary might have been more interested in politics.

'Aren't you at all like your mother' Elizabeth asked with a smile but froze as Mary glared at her.

'I _didn't_ mean it like that' Elizabeth said quickly, the truth was she rather respected Catherine of Aragon, what Elizabeth had meant was that the woman seemed to have been able to balance her political role as Queen with the role of a mother, for Mary never ceased to speak of her,. Elizabeth admired strong women, there were few stories of her own mother's back bone but she had heard how the politically astute Spaniard was admiringly able to hold her own in an argument with her back in corner. Mary seemed to realise what Elizabeth meant thankfully and nodded calming down.

'It's hard to be the daughter of Catherine of Aragon, and the granddaughter of Isabel of Castile, I simply never had the chance to be very interested in politics before I learned to despise it' Mary said with a shrug.

'I remember how the courtiers were so happy to allow me to be a bastard, and I learned from an early age how fickle they were, of course Philipp said something rather romantic to me' Mary said with a smile, her eyes glazing as they often did when Philipp showed a thoughtful side. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was in the humour for romance, her nephew seem to agree with her as he raised his head a little and looked at her like he would be sick before settling down again and closing his eyes, he gave a little burp though.

'Guess what he said' Mary asked with a laugh shaking her head.

'That _you_ are his swan?' Elizabeth asked with a smirk, Mary's eyes went back to Elizabeth's a crease appeared in her brow…..apparently he did not.

'What?' She asked confused, Elizabeth shook her head wishing she hadn't said anything,

'Nothing' Elizabeth insisted and Mary shrugged, she much preferred speaking about Philipp the Romantic anyway.

'No, he told me, that I was bastardised for a reason, that God decided that he and I should be together, and if I had been an heiress, we would not have been allowed to marry' Mary said with the first evidence of a smile when speaking about her bastardry.

'If I had been a Queen, I would have married a Prince, perhaps a cousin of mine, perhaps Dom Luis, who was not as handsome as dear Eustace Chapuys had assured me that he was' Mary remembered suddenly and Elizabeth shrugged.

'Men and women have different opinions on beauty, and how many years ago was that?' Elizabeth teased and Mary grinned.

'It is not my fault you and Edward were born so late' She added and Elizabeth smiled.

'And as I was saying, had I been married to the mediocre Dom Luis, I would not have been wed to Philipp, and the idea of living without him is like living without the sun' Mary said as Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her sister, she turned to look down at the sleeping Eustace and silently cursed when an image of Robert Dudley popped into her head, and what children they might have had. A curly haired little boy who looked exactly like him. Elizabeth looked up and saw Edward approach them. He did not look like their father all that much, there were some similarities, but he looked more like the earl of Hertford, his uncle and namesake. His hair now a copper gold was cut tightly into his head, he was paler, his angry red gone, but Elizabeth saw in his eyes sadness and she felt a wave of guilt and regret add up on her conscience. When he took a step closer his eyes found hers, at the same time they both exclaimed.

'I'm Sorry!'

'I'm Sorry!' the three of them smiled at one another, as Eustace stuck his head up and eyed them for waking him. Mary patted Edward's hair affectionately as he pretended to be embarrassed but Elizabeth knew for a fact that he enjoyed when Mary would mother him. She tried to install a mothering influence on him, one to rival Kate Parr's but they both failed in teaching him tact as he frowned when he looked at Mary.

'You look sick' He said abruptly and Mary's smile vanished and nervously tried to fix her immaculately done hair. She patted down her gown self consciously as Elizabeth glared at her brother, and he had the sense to look abashed.

'What I think out dear _little_ brother means is that you look a tad pale' Elizabeth said shifting Eustace in her arms, the boy never stopped eating, he reminded them of their father. Eustace however was wide awake and had spotted his uncle and was trying desperately to get into Edward's arms. Edward took him eagerly and started to play with him, the usual tension in him disappearing from his uneven shoulders.

'You've put on some weight' Edward said sounding like he was giving her a compliment as Elizabeth's mouth opened in surprise, she looked to Mary quickly hoping her sister would not burst into tears, what woman liked to be told they were getting fat? To her surprise Mary was smiling. Edward swung Eustace up onto his shoulders and the boy proudly looked over the party, Elizabeth and Edward looked to their sister.

'I was hoping to tell you when Philipp came, he insists we say it together since we never got the opportunity to tell you with Katherine, Charles, and Eustace, but…. Well…. I am with child again' Mary said with a delighted grin and Elizabeth squealed and pulled Mary into a hug, as Edward stood still with a grin wanting to act like a man and not a girl and avoided joining their hug.

'When will the babe come?' Edward said his voice choked for a moment before he cleared it, he adored being an uncle.

'My physician was not sure, he thought the child would come perhaps in January or march' She said with a smile, and Edward smiled.

'Have you chosen the names?' He asked and Mary smiled and shook her head. For Katherine, the name had been no contest, for Charles, Mary had been in Spain, for Eustace, she had surprised them with her insistence, she never wanted to forget that Eustace Chapuys and how he in way contributed to what she had in life, therefore her son was never to forget what his namesake had done for his mother.

'Will you name him Henry if he is a boy?' Edward asked with a frown, he had claims on the name Henry for his son, with the name Edward of course, and sometimes he spoke about naming another son Philip for Mary's husband, or John for the earl of Warwick whom he was extremely fond of. Elizabeth had never claimed any boys names, and she couldn't see Mary or Edward fighting over calling their daughter Anne.

'I don't know, I believe you wished to call your son Henry, it would become confusing naming them the one name' Mary said diplomatically, in truth she and Elizabeth had once admitted never to bring into this world another Henry with the Tudor blood.

'I suppose you might name him Philip' Edward mumbled and Mary shrugged.

'It's not my turn, I chose the names for our first three, it's his turn now, and he is mentioning the names such as Rupert for his father' Mary said making a face, Elizabeth smiled knowing there was no way Philipp would be getting his own way.

'What about Arthur?' Elizabeth asked, she rather liked the name, in her deep down fantasy she put the two names together, Arthur Dudley, they did not sound bad together. And in the spirit of not forgetting men who believed in their best interests, that mysterious figure who shadowed their father in his dying days should not be forgotten.

Mary smiled longingly, she and Elizabeth often fought over who preferred him more.

'I may if Philipp lets me, but we flipped a coin, I can only name the child if she's a daughter, therefore she will be Isabel, and if a son, he names him, and I doubt he will choose Arthur' Mary said regretfully. Edward did not rush to say he would name his son Arthur, he was rather worried he would not have a son, the way he saw it was if their father could not do something it was next to impossible, and Elizabeth in her mind thought if she did not marry Robert, there would be no one.

'You must pretend I did not tell you, he will most disappointed' Mary said looking over their shoulders, Elizabeth turned to see Philipp hobbling towards them with his daughter running ahead. Elizabeth smiled as her niece bypassed she and Edward, and ran into her mother's waiting arms.

'Mama!' She said delighted, after a hundred hugs and kisses were exchanged, Katherine or Kat as they sometimes called her, turned and greeted Elizabeth cordially, before throwing herself in Edward's arms. Philipp called out to his 'Princess' to calm down as he came towards Edward and bowed to him before ruffling his hair and enquiring about where the rest of it had gone, he kissed his wife's cheek affectionately and then took Elizabeth into a bear hug. Elizabeth smiled to herself, Philipp had always been affectionate towards her, he claimed it was because he remembered her best from when he was first in England, how precarious she had been then. He even said he was looking forward to having a daughter, if his daughter would be like her. Philipp had aged of course, his hair was mostly grey now as he began to hit his late forties, but he was more merry with age, even though his waist line was expanding which worried him, however Mary many times insisted there was simply more of him for her to love.

'Well I am here my dear' He said in his German accent no less diluted since his arrival from England six years ago, thankfully neither Katherine or Eustace came with the accent. Mary made a face behind her husband's back, and Edward and Elizabeth prepared themselves to show surprise. Philipp told them the good news, and there was another round of surprise and cheers. Philipp took his son and made his way off to show the boy the bear that was being brought out in chains, as Katherine forced Edward to bring her dancing.

'I shall be forced to keep an eye on you when your older' He said wearily. Mary and Elizabeth watched as Edward brought his six year old niece towards the floor and greeted the lady Jane Grey.

'Is he still keen on her?' Mary asked with some interest and Elizabeth chuckled.

'He is, not that he will admit it, especially as her parents are trying to get her to marry one of Warwick's boys' Elizabeth said with a smile and Mary nodded, she took Elizabeth's hand.

'They are not bad young men' She said softly but then was distracted as her son began to wail loudly in fright as Philipp's laugh boomed.

'What is he doing to my little prince?' Mary asked in exasperation and excused herself and went towards her husband and son, Elizabeth smiled watching them and was completely distracted at watching how Mary snaked her arm around her husband's waist - her _sun_ as she referred to him - and Mary spoke softly to her young son, she was distracted at how Edward growing red with embarrassment was getting lady Jane Grey to help him dance with Katherine.

'Bess?' A smooth voice called to her, her heart stopped, he had not spoken to her since Christmas. She turned neutralising her face to not let him see how much his presence affected her, he would surely take advantage of it. She turned and craned her neck to look up into Robin's dark eyes. His charming smile was back in place but she could see he was genuinely nervous.

'Can we talk?' He asked

'I believe we are' She pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

'Can we talk alone?' He asked and she was tempted to point out her brother did not trust her in the company of dashing young men. But instead she found herself agreeing and they walked silently back towards the palace of Greenwich. She looked up admiringly at the palace.

'I was born here' She said for no particular reason, Robin smiled and nodded.

'It is a fine palace' He said as they entered said palace, they headed in no particular direction but Elizabeth found she was taking him to where Edward's study was. Edward would not mind, especially if she and Robert began to embarrass themselves by having an argument. They stepped into Edward's study formerly her father's, and before him his _father's_. She stood next to the desk and turned to Robin who was frowning sadly.

'I've missed you' He said and he did sound as if he was being honest, nonchalantly Elizabeth shrugged with only seemed to annoy further.

'I understand now, I embarrassed you, I made things difficult between us, my mother asked me if you ever gave me a sign that your affection for me was as deep as my own, and I am left seeing that you did not, I apologise for it, I hope you will forgive me for my impulsive actions in asking you to marry me, when I know since the age of seven you have no interest in it, and especially you have no romantic interest in me' He said heartfelt and grievously, Elizabeth stood there in surprise, he was always full of surprises, but she did not think he was quite that blind. She had believed she had been very obvious with her affection for him, but she said nothing, it was too late.

'I miss our easy laughs, our hunts together, how we would dance with one another, I wish to go back to that Elizabeth' He begged his eyes appealing to her, she said nothing but nodded curtly. This was her own fault, she would have to accept it, and she did not want to lose him completely. Even having a piece of him was better than not having him in her life at all, that was what January, February, March, April, May and June had taught her.

'I was hoping we could still be friends, like how we were, even when Amy comes to court' He said his eyes shining for a moment when he mentioned his wife, Elizabeth thought she would be sick.

'I did not want to parade her around in case it would make you uncomfortable' He said tentatively, Elizabeth said nothing for a moment, she got what she had wanted, she pushed him away, he married someone he loved, someone who would love him in return. In a twofold way it proved that his love for her was as fickle as she believed, and proved to herself that she could not bear the heartache of it. However Elizabeth realised even though she hadn't married him, his love going towards another lady did not make it any less painful than if she had been his wife. She would always love him, she chose not to take a chance, she wished for a moment she was brave like her mother, and like her father, and she wished she would rise above her loathing of Amy Robsart. She interrupted his ramblings about how sorry he was for being so arrogant in thinking she loved him, and told him warmly they could be friends, she told him with her perfect mask in place she would friends with Amy, she told him to write to his wife and invite her to court. She realised too late as Robert with a grin turned on his heel and left the office that he was right when he said at Christmas that she was his swan, his eternal love, because he was to her the sun, something she could just not live without. She would love him more than she loved anyone else. Fighting some tears she turned her eyes away from the door and saw her father staring at her.

He stood there staring boldly back with a no nonsense face, Edward had the portrait of him moved to his office, the portrait by Hans Holbein. Elizabeth stared up at the man and with a smile wondered what he would think of everything. How he would feel if she had taken Edmund Dudley's grandson as her husband? How he would feel to know that Mary would never name a son after him? How he would feel that Edward could not match his vigorous reputation? As she looked up at the stern face of her father, a face she remembered remained on him much in his living life, she remembered his dying days with a fond smile. His eyes like those of Eustace when he is looking for approval, his sad voice like Edward's when he admitted to disappointing himself or others. With a smile Elizabeth realises her father would know best of making mistakes mainly from the ones he made in life, and she could not see that gentler side of him chiding her, Mary and Edward for their faults.

The powerful face and stance of the Henry drawn by Hans Holbein was not the Henry she believed watched over her and her family, there was different Henry, and Arthur had sometimes called him 'Harry' and she found herself thankful that at least in the end she got to see that side of him, and at least in the end that was Harry that she believed watched over her, Mary and Edward. She turned her back on her father's portrait and left the office she once dreaded to enter and returned back to her family, for all their faults and for all the misgivings they may have had with one another it was that gentler Henry who bound them together, and for that she was grateful towards him for. And wherever he was now, and whoever he was with - and she debated this quite a bit with Mary and Edward - she hoped he knew she was glad he was there watching them. And when the time came, she could honestly say she would be happy to see him again.

* * *

**Well there you Go, hope you enjoy... what happens to them next is left to the imagination, everything is not all perfect in their lives with some tragedy and some old fears, but they are happier. I thought about making a small sequel into Edward's reign but my history is shaky after 1547, anyway let me know what you think of the end. Thanks **


End file.
